You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime
by Nguyen Tran Loc
Summary: Vier Jahre nach dem Ende des Spiels. In die Leben der Mitglieder von Avalanche ist mittlerweile so etwas wie Ruhe eingekehrt, doch damit ist es vorbei, als Tifa über eine alte Bekanntschaft stolpert...
1. Trail of Blood

Final Fantasy 7: "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime" 

Eine Fanfiction von Nguyen Tran Loc

**Disclaimer: **Da es mit dem Privatvermögen in Höhe mehrerer Millionen leider noch nicht geklappt hat, konnte ich die Rechte an FF7 und allen zugehörigen Charas leider noch nicht erwerben. Folglich liegen die Rechte immer noch bei Squaresoft und ich hab mir alles nur ungefragter Weise ausgeliehen. Dieses Fanfic dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zweck, sondern einzig und allein der Unterhaltung. Einzig und allein die von mir ausgedachten Charaktere sind mein geistiges Eigentum.

**Warnings & Pairings:** Ich bin kein sonderlicher Fan von beidem, da beides eigentlich nur eine Art von Spoilern ist. Ich werde also an dieser Stelle kein Wort über irgendein Pairing verlieren (vielleicht gibst auch gar keins *g*). Lest die Geschichte, dann findet ihr es heraus. Und Warnungen? Also schön ein bisschen (aber nur, dass hinterher niemand schreit, ich hätte ihn nicht gewarnt!): Gewalt und Blut? Ja, definitiv. Flüche und Schimpfwörter? Ein bisschen. Sex? Ja, aber eher impliziert als explizit (geiler Satz *g*). Geistige Abgründe und Situation, die die menschliche Existenz an sich in Frage stellen? Ähm... gute Frage, nächste Frage! Pokemons? Nein, definitiv nicht! So, ich glaub, das reicht an Warnungen, oder?

**Vorwort:** Final Fantasy VII ist mittlerweile über 5 Jahre alt. Auf dem Spielemarkt also ein alter Brocken. Lohnt es sich da eigentlich noch ein Fanfic dazu zu schreiben und zu hoffen, dass es von ein oder zwei Seelen gelesen wird? Definitiv! Ich wollte schon lange ein Fanfic zu FF7 schreiben und jetzt hat mich endlich die richtige Inspiration gepackt. Da ist es mir eigentlich egal, ob es jetzt 500 oder nur 5 Leute lesen. Ich hoffe diejenigen, die sich hierher verirrt haben, finden Gefallen an der Story. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel I:** _Rainy Day, Bloody Way_

Der Lebensstrom war für gewöhnliche Sterbliche - sofern sie ihn überhaupt jemals zu Gesicht bekamen - nichts weiter als eine warme, grünlich leuchtende Flüssigkeit. Für Individuen, die ein etwas tieferes Verständnis vom Leben eines Planeten und seiner spirituellen Kraft besaßen, war er ein pulsierender Energiestrom voll von Lebenskraft und Erinnerungen derjenigen, die zum Planeten zurückgekehrt waren.

Und für solche, die zum Lebensstrom zurückgekehrt waren, war es eine eigene Welt. Hier existierten all jene weiter, deren irdisches Leben ein Ende genommen hatte. Pflanzen warteten auf den nächsten Frühling um erneut zu sprießen und Tiere darauf als Mitglied einer neuen Generation ihrer Artgenossen wiedergeboren zu werden. 

Bei Menschen war es anders. Ein jeder durchstreifte den Lebensstrom auf andere Art und Weise. Manche wurden schon kurz nachdem sie gestorben waren - aller Erinnerungen beraubt - wiedergeboren, manche warteten ab, bis ihre Freunde oder Familien ebenfalls zum Planeten zurückkehrten und wieder andere weigerten sich wiedergeboren werden. Sie lehnten den Gedanken ab alle ihre Erinnerungen - sei es nun Freude, Trauer, Liebe oder Hass - zu verlieren und suchten verzweifelt einen Weg ohne Vergessen ins Leben zurückzukehren. Manche gaben nach einem Jahrzehnt auf, manche nach einem Jahrhundert und manche nie...

Und dann gab es noch die, die einfach nur beobachteten.

Tief im Lebensstrom saß einer von eben jenen Beobachtern, eine junge Frau und blickte durch ein Fenster, das wie eine in der Luft schwebende Wasserkugel wirkte, in die Welt der Lebenden. Sie war nichts weiter, als das Bewusstsein, das einst ihren Körper bewohnt hatte und doch besaß sie hier so etwas wie eine Gestalt. Langes braunes Haar umrahmte ein zartes Gesicht mit bleicher Haut, aus dem ein Paar grüne Augen wie zwei glänzende Smaragde hervorstach.

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie spürte wie sich ihr ein anderes Bewusstsein näherte - eines, das sie nur allzu gut kannte.

"Was führt dich hierher?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

"Ich sollte eher fragen, was du von mir willst", antwortete der Neuankömmling leicht verärgert. "Warum hast du mich gerufen?"

Das Mädchen blickte ihn ruhig an. Auch wenn ihr Gegenüber keinen Körper mehr besaß, so erschien er dennoch in derselben Gestalt wie zu Lebzeiten. Ein makelloser, muskulöser Körper, lange silbergraue Haare und ein schlankes, kräftiges Gesicht, das von zwei stolzen Augen, die ebenso grün waren wie die ihrigen, bewohnt wurde.

"Wenn du meinen Gedanken, dass ich dich gerne hier sehen würde, als Ruf ansiehst, dann habe ich dich wohl gerufen", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, unbeeindruckt von der Schroffheit des anderen.

"Was willst du von mir?"

Sie fuhr mit einer Hand an dem 'Fenster' vorbei, woraufhin die Oberfläche unruhig zu wabbern begann, als hätte man einen Stein in einen Teich geworfen.

"Du solltest dir das mit ansehen. Auf unsere Freunde kommt etwas zu. Etwas, das von größerer Bedeutung sein könnte, als sie erahnen werden, und das für sie gefährlich werden könnte."

"_'Unsere Freunde'_? Es sind deine Freunde! Also, was soll ich hier?"

"Vielleicht müssen sie beschützt oder geleitet werden. Für mich alleine könnte das schwierig werden. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

"Pah, ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht helfen sie zu beschützen", entgegnete der Langhaarige und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Vielleicht besteht auch Gefahr für den Planeten."

Er antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen, blieb allerdings stehen. "Einst wollte ich diesen Planeten zerstören. Warum sollte ich ihn nun beschützen wollen?"

"Nicht du wolltest den Planeten zerstören, sondern eine bösartige Kraft. Und eben jene finstere Kraft, die dich einst dazu getrieben hat, hat wieder an Macht gewonnen hat."

Einen kurzen Moment lang sprach keiner der Beiden ein Wort, dann drehte sich der Langhaarige wieder um.

"Jenova."

Das Mädchen nickte kurz. "Sie ist der Grund, warum du immer noch hier bist, nicht wahr? Wegen ihr versuchst du einen Weg zurück ins Leben zu finden, ohne deine Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Du hast Angst, dass sie andernfalls wieder Besitz von dir ergreifen könnte, weil du nichts von ihrer Existenz weißt. Diesmal besteht die Chance sie vielleicht endgültig zu vernichten und dann kannst vielleicht auch du endlich deinen Frieden finden."

Wieder schwiegen beiden.

"Was weißt du schon von meinen Ängsten!", meinte der Krieger schließlich widerwillig und schritt wieder auf das Mädchen zu.

"Du hilfst mir also?", fragte sie freudig.

"Wer weiß..."

"Danke." 

*   *   *

Heiß. Alles um sie herum war heiß. Ihr ganzer Körper brannte wie Feuer und pulsierte förmlich vor Schmerzen. Das einzige was sie hörte, war ein lautes Dröhnen, das alle anderen Geräusche ausblendete.

Schwerfällig erhob sie sich von der Holzbank auf der sie gelegen hatte und blickte sich um. Allerdings konnte sie nicht viel erkennen. Das grelle Licht an der Decke überforderte ihre geplagten Sinne bei Weitem und raubte ihr fast komplett die Sicht. Sie befand sich allem Anschein nach in einem kleinen Raum mit sandigem Boden und unverputzten Wänden. Die Holzpritsche, auf der sie gelegen hatte, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette waren die einzigen Einrichtungsgegenstände. 

Sie begann auf die schwere Stahltür, die den einzigen Zugang zu dem Raum darstellte, zuzutaumeln. Alles drehte sich um sie herum und bei beinahe jedem Schritt wurde ihr kurzzeitig schwarz vor Augen. Schließlich erreichte sie die Tür und sank kraftlos dagegen. Sie war abgesperrt. Einen Augenblick lang kratzte sie an der Tür, dann durchfuhr ein weiterer Schmerzimpuls - sehr viel stärker als die Vorherigen - ihren Körper und ließ sie sich zusammenkrampfen. Abermals wurde es schwarz vor ihren Augen.

Luft! Sie brauchte Luft! 

Sie fuhr herum und erblickte an der Wand gegenüber ein vergittertes Fenster. Sie fiel mehr darauf dazu, als dass sie ging. Und wieder wurde alles schwarz.

Das nächste was sie wahrnahm, war ein kühler Luftzug, der ihr ins Gesicht strömte und dass ihr rechter Arm in einem Loch in der Wand steckte, wo kurz zuvor noch das Fenster gewesen war. Ohne groß nachzudenken begann sie weiter auf die Wand einzudreschen und versuchte das Loch zu vergrößern.

Mit einem Mal fuhr sie erschrocken herum. Die Tür war geöffnet worden und zwei Männer in dunkler Kleidung hatten den Raum betreten, und schienen sie anzuschreien - sie hörte jedoch keinen Ton. Sie wankte ihnen entgegen und wieder verschwamm alles um sie herum.

Als ihr Blick sich wieder klärte, lag einer der Männer blutverschmiert am Boden und ihre Hände fühlten sich feucht an. Der andere Mann wich erschrocken zurück und sie konnte sich nicht zurück halten und sprang auf ihn zu. Etwas vor seinem Körper blitzte auf und ein gleißender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren geschundenen Körper.

Schwarz.

Sie kam wieder zu sich und bemerkte, dass sie auf dem anderen Mann lag. Alles um sie herum war rot. Sie blickte einen langen Gang entlang und erblickte weitere Männer, die auf sie zueilten. Sie rappelte sich auf und sprintete in ihre Zelle zurück. Mit aller Wucht hechtete sie sich gegen die beschädigte Fensterwand. Dann befand sie sich zusammen mit etlichen Trümmerbrocken im freien Fall und schlug nach einiger Zeit - die auf eine ungesunde Falldistanz schließen ließ - auf dem Boden auf.

Sie zog sich an etwas hartem hoch und floh - teils taumelnd, teils krabbelnd - in die Dunkelheit, ohne auch nur einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. 

*   *   *

"Dreckswetter!", fluchte Tifa.

Es war nicht ihr erster Fluch an diesem Tag. Sie fror, war nass bis auf die Haut und hatte eine mordsschlechte Laune. Nicht nur, dass ihr Lieferant genau die Sorte Whisky, die sie in fast zwei Drittel ihrer Getränke verwendete, vergessen hatte, der Kerl hatte ihr - als sie ihn darauf aufmerksam gemacht und verlangt hatte, dass die fehlende Ware nachgeliefert wurde - auf die für einen Midgarbürger übliche, freundliche Art erklärt, dass sie ihn kreuzweise könne und sich ab nächsten Monat gefälligst einen neuen Lieferanten suchen könne, da er auch gut und gerne darauf verzichten konnte ihren 'Drecksschuppen' zu beliefern.

Tifa hatte gute Lust gehabt, den Kerl einfach zu einfach zu einem Häufen Brei zu schlagen, aber hatte sich dann darauf beschränkt ihn einfach ebenfalls mit Beleidigungen einzudecken - und die bereits gelieferte Ware ohne Bezahlung zu behalten. Auch wenn Midgar bei weitem noch kein schöner oder sicherer Ort zum Leben war, so gab es doch seit etwas mehr als zwei Jahren wieder Gesetze in Midgar und eine Polizei, die zumindest versuchte die Einhaltung dieser Gesetzte durchzusetzen. Selbstjustiz und Faustrecht waren deshalb nicht mehr angebracht.

Also hatte sich Tifa, nachdem sie den Lieferanten davongejagt hatte, aufgemacht ihre Whiskyvorräte selbst aufzustocken, so dass sie wenigstens die nächsten zwei Tage versorgt wäre. Deshalb marschierte sie nun auch mit zwei schweren Getränkekartons unter den Armen durch den strömenden Regen.  Sie hoffte nur, dass sie bis dahin wieder einen andern Lieferanten finden konnte.

Wetter war für viele Bewohner Midgars eine der vielen Neuerungen seit dem Vorfall mit Meteor vor etwas mehr als vier Jahren. Midgar hatte damals schwer Schäden erlitten und als von der neuen, etwas menschenfreundlicheren Regierung der Wiederaufbau beschlossen worden war, wurde gleichzeitig auch durchgesetzt, die oberen Platten der Sektoren zu entfernen und die Stadt stattdessen in Breite zu vergrößern, so dass auch die Slums darunter wieder mit Tageslicht in Kontakt kamen und vielleicht wieder zu lebendigeren Orten werden konnten.

Allerdings sind Planung und Durchführung zwei unterschiedliche Sachen und so ging die Umsiedlung der Bewohner und die Demontage der Platten sehr viel langsamer vonstatten als man angenommen hatte. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil nur die wenigsten der Hundertausenden Bewohner der oberen Region Midgars die Umsiedlung einsahen. Somit war es bis zum heutigen Tag nur gelungen Sektor 3 - und natürlich den eingestürzten Sektor 7 - aufzudecken. Und in eben jenem Sektor 3 hatte Tifa ihre neue Bar eröffnet, die sie wieder auf _'Siebter Himmel' _getauft hatte.

So schön es im Sommer auch war, tagsüber die Sonne und nachts Sterne anstatt von Beton und flackernden Lichtern zu sehen, an diesem kalten Herbstag wünschte Tifa sich nichts sehnlicher als eine Platte über dem Kopf. 

Anscheinend ging es auch den anderen Bürgern so, denn abgesehen von einigen wenigen Leuten unter Regenschirmen und Obdachlosen war niemand unterwegs. Nur die Autos schoben sich in gewohnter Zahl an ihr vorbei und mehr als nur einmal deckte ein Raser sie beim Durchfahren einer Pfütze mit einem Schwall Wasser ein - der aber ohnehin keinen Unterschied mehr machte.

Tifa seufzte genervt und machte unter dem Vordach eines verschlossenen Zeitungskiosks halt. Nasser konnte sie zwar sowieso nicht mehr werden, aber sie wollte warten, bis der Regen wenigstens ein kleines bisschen nachließ, so dass sie zumindest weiter als ein paar Meter sehen konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich auch einmal ein Auto zulegen, aber sie besaß ja nicht einmal einen Führerschein - früher hatte man so etwas nicht gebraucht, da sich niemand darum geschert hatte; aber die Zeiten hatten sich nun mal geändert. Manches war besser geworden, manches schlechter und manches war gleich geblieben.

Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr Blick auf den ShinRa-Tower, der immer noch über der Stadt aufragte - dank Meteor nicht mehr ganz so hoch wie früher - und von wo aus die Mächtigen nach wie vor auf Midgar herabblickten. Offiziell hieß er heute Midgar-Tower, aber Tifa kannte eigentlich niemanden, der das Gebäude - obwohl aller Firmenlogos beraubt - nicht mit ShinRa identifizierte. Heute diente der Turm allerdings nicht mehr einem Konzern aus Firmengebäude, sondern war Rathaus, Museum, Einkaufszentrum und Universität zugleich. 

Der größte Teil der 'Sister Ray', ShinRas gewaltige Makokanone, befand sich ebenfalls noch an Ort und Stelle. Die Waffe war ein typisches Opfer der Bürokratie. Niemand wollte die immensen Kosten aufbringen, die zur Demontage und zum Abtransport nötig wären. Weder Midgar - _"Die Sanierung der Stadt kostet auch so schon genug" - noch Junon - _"Die Waffe hat keinen Wert mehr für unsere Stadt. Warum sollten wir sie zurückholen?"_ - waren bereit die finanziellen Mittel zu stellen oder sich daran auch nur zu beteiligen. Und an Wutai, das angeboten hatte die Waffe aufzukaufen und abzutransportieren, wollte man trotz aller Geldsorgen nicht verkaufen. Zu groß war die Angst dem geschlagenen Reich im Westen eine solch mächtige Waffe anzuvertrauen, die es - trotz heftiger Dementi - wahrscheinlich dazu benutzen würde, wieder seine alte Machtposition zu erreichen. Somit thronte die 'Sister Ray' immer noch über der Stadt und zielte auf den Nordkrater._

Tifa wischte sich ein paar nasse Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, besann sich wieder auf ihre eigenen Probleme und stellte fest, dass der Regen in den letzten paar Minuten tatsächlich etwas nachgelassen hatte. Sie hoffte, die durchgeweichten Kartons würden den zehnminütigen Weg nach Hause noch durchhalten. Sie hatte keine Lust die teure Ware über den Asphalt verteilt zu sehen, vor allem weil sie dann diesen Regentrip vollkommen umsonst durchgezogen hätte.

Die beiden Kisten fest unter die Arme geklemmt, eilte sie weiter. Sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, also beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte soweit, bis ihr Gang gerade noch als Gehen und nicht als Rennen gewertet werden konnte. Die junge Frau verließ die Hauptstraße und bog in eine kleinere Nebenstraße ein. Sie überquerte ein paar kleinere Kreuzungen und passierte mehrere Geschäfte und Bars ohne groß auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, bis sie schließlich den Durchgang zu einem Hinterhof passierte.

_"Halt!"_

Tifa blieb an Ort und Stelle wie erstarrt stehen und blickte sich verwirrt um. Niemand war in ihrer Nähe, der sie angesprochen haben könnte und doch war sie sich ganz sicher, dass sie eine leise, weibliche Stimme gehört hatte. Sie hätte sogar schwören können, dass sie die Stimme kannte.

Bevor sie sich jedoch groß Gedanken darüber machen konnte, stürzte jemand aus dem Durchgang und krachte ungebremst in sie hinein. Tifa, die viel zu überrascht war, als dass sie reagieren hätte können, stürzte zusammen mit der anderen Person zu Boden. Ein lautes Klirren verriet ihr, dass ihr momentan schlimmster Alptraum wahr geworden war.

"Miststück", fluchte eine Männerstimme neben ihr und der dazugehörige Besitzer stand wieder auf und wollte in den Hinterhof zurückeilen. Tifa sprang auf, packte den Rüpel am Kragen seiner Jeansjacke und riss ihn herum. Sie zog ihn zu sich herab und zwar so nahe, dass ihre Gesichter beinahe zusammenstießen. Sie hatte ein typisches Mitglied der vielen Straßenbanden Midgars vor sich - tätowiert, gepierct und in dreckige Fetzen gehüllt, die irgendwann mal als Kleidung durchgegangen waren.

"WEISST DU EIGENTLICH WAS ICH FÜR DIESE FLASCHEN DURCHGEMACHT HABE?!", fuhr sie den Mann an. "Hältst du es nicht mal für angebracht, dich wenigstens zu entschuldigen, Dreckskerl?"

Mit mehr Kraft, als sie ihm zugetraut hatte, befreite sich der Kerl von ihrem Griff und sah sie genervt an.

"Okay, sorry. Und jetzt verzieh dich, alte Schachtel!"

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, machte der Kerl kehrt und verschwand wieder in dem Hinterhof. Das Mädchen blieb noch kurz vor Wut nach Luft schnappend stehen, dann ballte es zornig die Fäuste und sprintete hinterher.

"KOMM SOFORT ZURÜCK!!!"

Kaum hatte Tifa den Hinterhof betreten, erblickte sie den Übeltäter auch schon wieder und stürzte sich auf ihn. Die vier anderen Männer, die gerade dabei waren ein blondes Mädchen mit Schlägen und Tritten am Boden zu halten, bemerkte sie erst gar nicht.

Der Punk, sichtlich überrascht, dass er verfolgt wurde, zögerte nicht lange und schlug nach ihr. Tifa wich dem Schlag ohne Mühe aus und startete im gleichen Moment ihren Gegenangriff. Das Können des Schlägers war, verglichen mit ihrem, minimal, und so fand auch der Kinnhaken ungehindert sein Ziel. Mit einem Knacken, das sich sehr nach einem gebrochenen Kiefer anhörte, ging Tifas Gegner bewusstlos zu Boden. Zufrieden klopfte sie ihre Hände aneinander ab und wischte sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Pah, von wegen 'alte Schachtel'! Erstens bin ich erst vierundzwanzig und zweitens zeig mir eine alte Schachtel, die _das mit dir anstellen kann!"_

"Wer zum Teufel bist du?"

Erst jetzt machte die Stimme Tifa darauf aufmerksam, dass sich noch andere Personen in dem Hinterhof befanden. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte vier Männer vom gleichen Schlag wie der Typ, den sie gerade niedergeschlagen hatte - und sie blickten nicht so drein, als hätte es sich bei dem Bewusstlosen um einen Feind von ihnen gehandelt. Dann sah sie das zusammengekauerte Mädchen, das nur ein paar zerrissene, blutige Fetzen am Körper trug. Tifa stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus.

"Jungs, ich weiß ja, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber warum verzieht ihr euch nicht und lasst das Mädel in Ruhe?"

"Einen Dreck werden wir tun", meinte ein kleinerer Kerl mit rotgefärbten Haaren und zog ein Klappmesser aus der Tasche. "Die Tussi hat zwei unserer Freunde fertig gemacht und jetzt wird sie dafür bestraft." Mit einem 'Klack' ließ er das Messer aufspringen. "Aber du bist herzlich eingeladen bei unserer kleinen Party mitzufeiern, Baby."

"Ich dachte mir fast, dass ich so was zu hören bekomme", antwortete die Kämpferin wenig beeindruckt und ließ ihre Fingerknöchel knacken. "Dann wollen wir mal!"

Ohne weite Vorwarnung schoss sie auf den ersten Punk zu und grub ihm ihre Faust in den Magen. Mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen krümmte sich der Getroffene zusammen. Tifa zog ihre Faust zurück und sandte den Schläger mit einem Ellbogenhieb in den Nacken ins Reich der Träume. Gleich darauf wirbelte sie herum verpasste einem zweiten Angreifer einen hohen Tritt ins Gesicht. Wieder brach ein Kiefer und wieder klatsche einer der Kerle auf den nassen Boden. 

Tifa hatte nicht viel Zeit ihren Triumph zu feiern, denn es stürzte sich schon der Nächste auf sie. Sie wich seinem Schlag routiniert aus, packte ihn an Arm und Kragen seines Pullovers und donnerte ihn mit einem gekonnten Schulterwurf auf den harten Boden. Mit einem anschließenden Tritt sorgte sie dafür, dass er auch dort blieb.

Ein weiteres Mal wirbelte sie herum und stellte sich dem letzten übriggebliebenem Gangmitglied. Doch der Punk machte gar keine Anstalten sie anzugreifen, sondern packte das Mädchen, das anscheinend bewusstlos war, an den Haare, zog sie etwas hoch und presste ihre eine Pistole an den Kopf.

"Keine Bewegung, Schätzchen", befahl er, "sonst blas ich ihr den Schädel weg!" 

Tifa verzog keine Miene, blieb aber stehen, wo sie war.

"Und was machst du, wenn ich sage, dass sie mir egal ist?"

"Ist sie dir aber nicht", meinte der Schläger zuversichtlich. "Das seh ich dir doch an. Du bist eine von denen, die immer helfen muss, wenn sie gebraucht wird. Und ihr 'Helden' habt ein Problem: Man kann euch so leicht erpressen." Er begann hämisch zu grinsen. "Und jetzt Hände hoch, Schätzchen!"

Tifa schluckte unwillkürlich. Der Typ hatte leider Recht. Ihr könnte das Mädchen zwar wirklich egal sein, aber sie konnte nicht einfach daneben stehen, wenn wehrlose Menschen erschossen wurden.

Widerwillig streckte sie die Hände hoch. Gleichzeitig versuchte sie jedoch auch festzustellen, ob sie irgendwie eine Gelegenheit finden konnte den Punk doch noch zu überwältigen. Wenn er etwas näher käme, hätte sie vielleicht die Chance ihm die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen. Es war zwar ein riskantes Manöver, aber gegen Diamant-Weapon zu Fuß anzutreten war auch nichts Ungefährliches gewesen und überlebt hatte sie trotzdem.

"So ist's brav, Schätzchen", lachte ihr Gegenüber und richtete die Waffe auf sie. Anschließend riss er das Mädchen an den Haare hoch und schleuderte sie in eine Ansammlung von leeren Kisten und Tonnen hinter sich. Dann trat er langsam auf Tifa zu, während der Regen immer noch in Strömen auf sie hinter regnete.

*Perfekt*, dachte Tifa, allerdings erhielten ihre Pläne gleich darauf einen Dämpfer.

"Planst wohl schon, wie du deinen Karatescheiß durchziehen kannst, was Schätzchen? Ich sag dir was: Wenn von dir auch nur eine Wimper zuckt, bist du tot."

Kurz vor Tifa blieb er stehen und presste ihr den Lauf der Pistole an die Stirn. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten, wobei offensichtlich war woran sein Blick am längsten haften blieb, dann blickte er ihr in die Augen und begann zu grinsen.

"Was mach ich nur mit dir, Schätzchen, was mach ich nur?" Er leckte sich über die Lippen. "Du gefällst mir sehr viel besser als dieses Häufchen Elend da hinten."

"Selbst schuld, wenn ihr sie so zugerichtet habt", meinte Tifa zornig.

"Hehe, zuviel der Ehre, Schätzchen", lachte der Punk. "Wir haben sie schon in diesem Zustand gefunden. Aber das kann dir ja egal sein."

Tifa überlegte verzweifelt, was sie tun sollte. Eine Waffe an die Stirn gepresst zu bekommen war eine ungenehme Sache, aber sie konnte die Fähigkeiten des Kerls einfach nicht einschätzen. Wenn er schneller reagierte, als sie dachte, hätte sie eine Kugel im Kopf. Was den ohnehin schon beschissenen Tag noch beschissener gemacht hätte.

"Hmm...", überlegte der Schläger. "So schade es ist, aber ich glaube es wäre ungesund für mich, mich mit dir zu vergnügen. Aber zum Glück weiß ich auch noch eine andere Lösung: Ich kenn da einen Kerl, der zahlt viel Geld für so hübsche Leichen, wie du gleich eine sein wirst."

Der Kerl begann dreckig zu lachen. Tifa wusste, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatte und wollte gerade einen Entwaffnungsversuch starten, aber dazu kam es nicht mehr. Mit einem Mal spritzte ihr plötzlich ein ganzer Schwall Blut ins Gesicht. Erst war sie geschockt, denn sie dachte er hätte schon geschossen, dann bemerkte sie, dass nicht sie tödlich verletzt war sondern der Punk. Etwas hatte seinen Brustkorb knapp unterhalb des Halses durchschlagen. Etwas, das aussah wie eine Krallenhand, mit vier Fingern und langen schwarzen Fingernägeln, an einem muskulösen Arm, dessen Fleisch pulsierte und mit dicken Adern überzogen war. 

Der Arm verschwand wieder in dem Loch, das er erschaffen hatte und der röchelnde Punk ging zu Boden, wo sich sein Blut mit Regenwasser vermengte. Hinter ihm kam das blonde Mädchen zum Vorschein, doch ihr Äußeres wirkte nicht so wehrlos, wie es vorher noch den Anschein gehabt hatte. Ihr rechter Arm war eben derjenige, der gerade noch in den Rücken des Schlägers gerammt worden war. Oberhalb der blutverschmierten Kralle konnte Tifa erkennen, dass das zuckende Fleisch des Armes einen grünlichen Farbton hatte. Die Adern waren von einem helleren, fast schon gelben Farbton. Tifa konnte das Gesicht des Mädchens nicht sehen, da es den Kopf gesenkt hatte, allerdings konnte sie eine lange, gespaltene Zunge erkennen, die immer wieder kurz hervorzuckte.

Ansonsten wirkte das Mädchen relativ normal, ihre Kleidung war größtenteils zerrissen und mit Blut verschmiert, von denen das meiste wohl  von Wunden des Mädchens selbst stammte. Auch ihre Haltung verriet, dass es ihr alles andere als gut ging.

Tifa wusste nicht ob sie das Weite suchen, angreifen oder sich bedanken sollte. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, geschah etwas mit dem Mädchen. Der rechte Arm begann sich zu verkrampfen, dann plötzlich traten die Adern zurück und auch das pulsierende Fleisch ging zurück. Schließlich wurde aus der Monsterklaue wieder ein gewöhnlicher schlanker Arm mit normaler Hautfarbe - davon abgesehen, dass er immer noch blutverschmiert war. 

Das Mädchen taumelte einen Schritt nach vorne, dann stolperte sie und stürzte auf Tifa, welche sie mehr instinktiv als freiwillig auffing. Bevor Tifa einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, was sie nun tun sollte, konnte sie erstmals das Gesicht der Bewusstlosen erkennen.

"Elena!?" 

*   *   *

"Gleich haben wir's geschafft."

Tifa fingerte mit der linken Hand die Wohnungsschlüssel aus ihrer Tasche, während sie mit der anderen die immer noch bewusstlose Elena stützte. Sie öffnete die Hintertür des 'Siebten Himmels', schleifte die ehemalige Turk ins Innere und zog die Tür wieder hinter sich zu.

Elena über die Treppe hoch in die eigentliche Wohnung zu schaffen stellte sich als anstrengender heraus, als Tifa angenommen hatte, denn die zierliche Blondine, deren Haare nun etwas länger waren, als Tifa sie in Erinnerung hatte, war schwerer als sie aussah.

Oben angekommen, setzte sie Elena auf ihrer alten Ledercouch ab, bettete ihren Kopf auf zwei Kissen und legte ihre Füße hoch. Dann trat Tifa einen Schritt zurück und dachte erst einmal über ihre Lage nach.

Vor ihr lag ein schwerverletztes Mitglied der Spezialeinheit ihrer ehemaligen Erzfeinde, das vor ein paar Minuten noch eine Schlangenzunge und einen Monsterarm besessen und einen Straßenpunk umgebracht hatte - und sie hatte es einfach in ihre Wohnung gebracht. Sie hatte Elena - oder die Turks überhaupt - seit dem letzten Kampf in den U-Bahntunneln von Midgar nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie hatte auch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was aus ihnen geworden sein könnte. Elenas Zustand ließ jedoch darauf schließen, dass die drei Turks immer noch keiner ungefährlichen oder seriösen Tätigkeit nachgingen.

Tifa kam der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht eine weniger gute Idee gewesen sein könnte Elena herzubringen, aber jetzt konnte sie es auch nicht mehr ändern. Sie beschloss, dass sie sich erst einmal endlich etwas Trockenes anziehen würde, bevor sie weiter überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Sie eilte in ihr Schlafzimmer, befreite sich von den nassen Sachen und schlüpfte in eine lange Trainingshose, einen Wollpulli und warme Socken. Anschließend marschierte sie ins Bad und warf das Bündel nasse Klamotten in die Dusche.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer, betrachtete sie die übelzugerichtete Elena eine Weile, allerdings fiel ihr immer noch nicht ein, was sie mit ihr anstellen sollte. Sie beschloss also Elena schlafen zu lassen und erst mal Kaffee zu kochen.

"Wo... Wo bin ich?"

Tifa machte auf der Schwelle zur Küche wieder kehrt und eilte zur Couch zurück. Elena hatte die Augen aufgeschlagen und blickte konfus herum.

"Wo bin ich?", fragte sie noch mal.

"In meiner Wohnung", antwortete Tifa ruhig. "Wie geht es dir?"

Erst jetzt schien Elena Tifa zu bemerken. Die Augen der Blondine fixierten sie und blickten sie eine zeitlang unsicher an.

"Deine... Wohnung?", fragte sie unsicher, dann schien sie zu erkennen, wer vor ihr stand. "Du... Du bist... Lockheart... Ti... Ti..."

"Tifa", antwortete die infrage stehende Person.

"Wie..."

"Ich hab dich in einem Hinterhof gefunden", berichtete Tifa und ging neben Elena in die Hocke. "Ein paar Punks wollten dich "bestrafen". Du hast offensichtlich einige Freunde von ihnen vermöbelt. Was hast du angestellt?"

"Ich..." Elena zog sich an der Lehne der Couch hoch und setzte sich auf. "Ich weiß... es nicht. Alles ist so verschwommen."

Die Turk begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, krampfte sich zusammen und schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch.

"Kannst du dich an gar nichts erinnern? Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Wer dich so zugerichtet? Einer der Punks hat gesagt, sie hätten dich schon so gefunden."

"Ich..." 

Weiter kam Elena nicht, sie krümmte sich vorne über und erbrach eine Mischung aus halbverdautem Essen, Magensäure und viel Blut auf Tifas Fußboden. Die dunkelhaarige Kämpferin sah angewidert weg. Kotzende Menschen waren Anblick auf den sie verzichten konnte, allerdings erkannte sie, dass es Elena alles andere als gut ging. 

"Wir sollten uns um deine Wunden kümmern. Oder dich sogar in ein Krankenhaus schaffen."

"Mir ist kalt", antwortete die Turk abwesend, anstatt auf Tifas Vorschlag einzugehen.

Tifa stand auf, nahm eine Decke, die neben der Couch lag und wickelte Elena darin ein.

"Ich lass dir ein heißes Bad einlaufen, bis dahin muss die Decke reichen."

Elena antwortete nicht, sondern zog die Decke weiter um sich. Mit geschlossenen Augen und am ganzen Körper zitternd saß die blonde Frau schweigend auf der Couch und wippte leicht vor und zurück.

Ihre Wohltäterin dagegen kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie im Moment nichts weiter tun konnte, also begab sich ins Bad um die Wanne vollaufen zu lassen und Putzzeug für ihren Boden zu holen.

"Danke", hörte sie Elena schließlich wimmern.

Tifa machte vor der Tür zum Badezimmer kurz halt und blickte über ihre Schulter zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Schon okay."

*   *   *

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Kaffee durch gelaufen und Tifa damit fertig ihren Boden von Elenas Erbrochenem zu säubern. Nachdem sie das Putzwasser entsorgt hatte, durchwühlte Tifa ihren Kleiderschrank und suchte nach ein paar Sachen, die sie Elena zum Anziehen geben konnte - denn deren alte Klamotten waren wirklich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Sie fand eine alte graue Trainingshose, ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine warme Weste, von denen sie glaubte, dass sie ihrem Gast passen könnten.

Zufrieden marschierte sie zum Badezimmer hinüber, klopfte kurz an die Tür - auch wenn es ihr dumm vorkam in ihren eigenen vier Wänden anzuklopfen - und trat ein.

"Ich hab dir ein paar Sachen zum Anziehen rausgesucht. Deine anderen..."

Tifa brach mitten im Satz ab und erstarrte förmlich vor Schreck, als sie Elena erblickte. Die Turk saß zusammengekauert in der Wanne, die Knie bis an die Brust gezogen und mit den Armen umschlossen und starrte regungslos ins Nichts. Das Wasser um sie herum war blutrot, und zum ersten Mal konnte Tifa das Ausmaß von Elenas Verletzungen erkennen. Über den ganzen Körper der jungen Frau waren hässliche blaue Flecken und tiefe Kratzer, wie von den Klauen eines Raubtiers, verteilt und in ihrer linken Schulter klaffte ein Loch, das verdächtig nach einer Schusswunde aussah. Elenas linkes Bein war vom Knie an abwärts durch eine metallische Prothese ersetzt worden, die Tifa entfernt an Vincents Klaue erinnerte, nur wirkte sie nicht ganz so klobig. Es sah so aus, als sei die Operation noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit vollzogen worden - ein paar Tage vielleicht.

Was aber am schlimmsten wirkte, war die rechte Körperhälfte. Der rechte Arm war mit einem Gewirr an roten Adern überzogen, die unterhalb der Haut verliefen und teilweise auch schon Elenas Oberkörper durchzogen. Knapp unterhalb des Halses schienen die Adern ihren Ursprung zu haben; dort befand sich auch eine weitere Wunde, die jedoch im Gegensatz zu den andern vernäht war.

Jetzt war es Tifa die zu zittern begann.

"Elena, was... was ist mit dir passiert? Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Die Turk antwortete nicht gleich, sondern senkte ihren Blick und starrte in das blutige Wasser.

"Es... war das..."

"_Es_?"

"Das Monster... es hat..." Elena machte eine kurze Pause und betrachtete ihr linkes Bein. "Aber das war mit Sicherheit _er." Sie hob ihren rechten Arm hoch und sah ihn an, dann ballte sie die Hand ein paar Mal kurz zur Faust. "Und das war auch _er_."_

"Wer ist _er_?", fragte Tifa verwirrt.

"Er... ist gefährlicher, als ich... dachte", sagte Elena und kippte im Anschluss daran nach hinten ins Wasser. Tifa ließ die Kleider fallen, die sie bis jetzt in der Hand gehalten hatte, und stürzte zur Wanne. Sie zog die verletzte Frau aus dem Wasser und wickelte sie in ein Handtuch. Vorsichtig trocknete sie Elena ab.

"Wir müssen deine Wunden versorgen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst, soviel Blut wie du verloren haben musst." Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf das Einschussloch in der linken Schulter. "Angeschossen wurdest auch. Und so wie's aussieht, steckt das Projektil immer noch in der Wunde."

Vorsichtig half Tifa der anderen auf die Beine, stütze sie und führte sie dann ins Wohnzimmer.

"Kein... Krankenhaus...", flüsterte die Turk schwach.

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor", antwortete Tifa und legte Elena wieder auf die Couch. "Bin gleich wieder da."

Tifa schnappte sich ihren Erste-Hilfe-Koffer aus dem Bad, dann eilte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog die unterste Schublade ihrer Kommode auf und wühlte hektisch in ihren Socken, bis sie eine kleine, unscheinbare Schatulle fand. Ohne zu zögern öffnete Tifa sie und nahm die grünliche leuchtende Perle, die sie darin befunden hatte, heraus und betrachtete sie zwischen zwei Fingern.

Ihr letztes Stück Materia. Vor drei Jahren war die Nutzung von Makoenergie offiziell geächtet und der Verkauf, Besitz und Gebrauch von Materia verboten worden. Auf den Einsatz der mächtigeren Arten von Materia stand sogar die Todesstrafe. Damals waren alle Bürger aufgerufen worden, ihre Materia an besonderen Sammelstellen abzugeben, zum Ausgleich hatte es dafür Geld gegeben. Zwar waren viele Leute dem Ruf gefolgt - und von offizieller Stelle hatte es auch geheißen, die Rückrufaktion sei mit fast hundertprozentiger Beteiligung erfolgt -, aber dennoch war immer noch sehr viel Materia illegal im Umlauf.

Tifa hatte ihr Materia ebenfalls nicht behalten, allerdings hatte sie sie auch nicht zu einer Sammelstelle gebracht. Sie hatte fast alle der Kristalle Yuffie gegeben, mit Ausnahme von dem, den sie nun in der Hand hielt. Diese Materia hatte sie für Notfälle behalten.

Sie schnappte sich ein Armband aus ihrer Schmuckkiste, entfernte eine der nutzlosen Zierperlen aus ihrer Halterung und ersetzte sie durch den grünen Kristall. Warum Materia erst in Verbindung mit Metall reaktiv wurde, war bis heute nicht bekannt, aber Tifa war es auch relativ egal. Sie wusste, wie sie damit umgehen musste und das reichte ihr.

Wieder im Wohnzimmer kniete sie sich neben Elena, legte das Armband auf den Couchtisch, stellte den Verbandskasten daneben und öffnete ihn.

"Ich hab hier ein Stück Materia, damit sind deine Wunden in Windeseile verheilt", teilte sie Elena mit. "Vorher müssen wir allerdings die Kugel aus deiner Schulter holen."

Die Turk nickte stumm und betrachtete das Armband.

"Das wird ziemlich wehtun. Beiß hier drauf, wenn's zu schlimm wird", meinte Tifa mitfühlend und gab Elena eine hölzerne Haarbürste, deren Stiel sie mit Mullbinde umwickelt hatte; etwas Besseres hatte sie auf die Schnelle nicht gefunden.

"Okay, bereit?" Wieder nickte Elena stumm. "Gut, dann fangen wir an."

Tifa nahm ein Skalpell aus dem Koffer und machte vorsichtig einen kleinen Schnitt an der Schusswunde. Ihre Patientin zuckte zusammen, biss auf den Bürstenstiel und verkrampfte sich. Einen Moment hätte Tifa sogar schwören können, dass die seltsamen Adern an Elenas rechtem Arm hervorgetreten waren. Tifa legte das Skalpell beiseite und griff zur Pinzette.

"Der richtige schmerzvolle Teil kommt jetzt", warnte sie Elena.

Langsam führte Tifa die Pinzette in die Wunde und tastete sich zu dem Projektil vor. Elena verkrampfte sich weiter, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leicht auf. Tifa ließ sich davon nicht ablenken und drang tiefer ein, bis sie Kugel spürte und sie mit der Pinzette packte. Nachdem sie sich sicher war, sie fest im Griff zu haben, begann sie langsam das Projektil aus der Wunde zu ziehen.

Ihrer Patientin rutschte die Bürste aus dem Mund und sie begann laut zu schreien. Tifa versuchte sich zu beeilen, doch die Kugel saß tief und fest. Schweiß begann sich auf ihrer Stirn zu sammeln, als ihr plötzlich das Projektil davon rutsche und wieder zurück in die Wunde sank.

Elena entfuhr ein weiterer Schrei, doch zu Tifas Entsetzen hörte er sich diesmal nicht mehr sehr menschlich an und bevor sich die Kämpferin versah, wurde sie von etwas hartem im Gesicht getroffen, durch den Raum geschleudert und prallte gegen die Wand.

Als sie die Nachwirkung des Schlages abschüttelte, sah sie, dass Elena sich aufgesetzt hatte. Der rechte Arm der jungen Frau hatte sich wieder in dieselbe grünhäutige Kralle wie in dem Hinterhof verwandelt. Zwischen spitzen Zähnen zuckte auch die Schlangenzunge wieder aus Elenas Mund, und aus dem Gesicht starrten Tifa zwei reptilienhafte Augen an. 

Geschockt an die Wand gepresst, befürchtete Tifa bereits was als nächstes passieren würde. Und tatsächlich hob die Kreatur ihren Klauenarm. Allerdings stürzte sie sich nicht auf Tifa, sondern rammte sich zwei der scharfen Nägel in die Wunde. Elena stieß einen weiteren unmenschlichen Schmerzensschrei aus, der Tifa kaltes Entsetzen durch den Körper jagte, und begann in der Wunde herumzupulen. Schließlich riss sie die Finger zusammen mit etwas blutigem Gewebe aus Schulter und schleuderte es in den Raum. Das Geräusch, das beim Aufprall entstand, ließ Tifa erahnen, dass es sich dabei um die Kugel gehandelt haben musste.

Erschöpft sank die Kreatur auf die Couch zurück und verwandelte sich in ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück.

"Was haben die nur mit mir angestellt?" begann Elena zu schluchzen und verlor sich in einem Weinkrampf.

Tifa saß noch eine Weile geschockt an der Mauer, bevor sich von dem Schreck erholte und langsam wieder zu der aufgelösten Turk hinüber krabbelte.

"Elena, du..." 

Tifa brach den Satz ab; nicht nur weil sie eigentlich nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, sondern auch da Elena plötzlich nach ihr gegriffen und sie an sich gezogen hatte und nun ihr Gesicht in Tifas Pullover vergrub. Tifa wusste nicht wie sie weiter reagieren sollte, also beschloss sie, Elena sich erst einmal ausheulen zu lassen, doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die Wunden der anderen. Die gerade durchgeführte 'Operation' hatte nicht gerade dazu beigetragen den Zustand der Schulter zu verbessern. Im Gegenteil: die Wunde blutete sehr viel stärker als zuvor; aber wenigstens befand sich die Kugel nicht mehr in der Schulter.

Vorsichtige löste Tifa sich aus Elenas Griff und sorgte dafür, dass sie wieder gerade auf der Couch lag, dann schnappte sie sich ihr Armband und schnallte es sich um das rechte Handgelenk.

"Halt still", sagte Tifa leise. "In ein paar Minuten geht's dir besser."

Sie wartete bis Elena sich etwas beruhigt hatte, dann legte sie vorsichtig die Hände über die Wunde an der Schulter, ohne sie direkt zu berühren und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Da es etwas länger her war, seitdem sie Materia das letzte Mal verwendete hatte, dauerte es etwas bis sie die Kraft des magischen Kristalls anzapfen konnte, aber schließlich fühlte Tifa wie sich eine wohltuende Wärme in ihren Händen ausbreitete und ein grünlicher Schimmer darum entstand.

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann begann die hässliche Wunde an Elenas Schulter sich zu verschließen. Sie wartete noch einen Moment, dann vollzog sie die gleiche Prozedur bei den anderen Verletzungen. Kratzer um Kratzer verschwand, ebenso die blauen Flecken. Sie half Elena sich kurz aufzusetzen und behandelt die Wunden am Rücken. Schließlich ließ sie ihre Patientin sich wieder zurücklehnen und es blieb nur noch die seltsame Wunde an der rechten Schulter zurück. 

Tifa zögerte kurz und setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf, was Elena jedoch nicht bemerkte. Die junge Turk schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Also fuhr Tifa mit der Behandlung fort. Sie schob ihre Hände in Richtung Elenas rechter Schulter und verharrte dort über der vernähten Wunde, die ganz offensichtlich der Ursprung der seltsamen roten Adern war. Die Verletzung an sich verheilte auch schnell, die Adern jedoch blieben wo sie waren, unbeeindruckt von der Behandlung durch die Materia. Tifa gab allerdings noch nicht auf und versuchte sich verstärkt zu konzentrieren um die Wirkung des Zaubers zu erhöhen, allerdings erzielte sie auch so keinerlei Wirkung.

"Lass es! Das bringt sowieso nichts."

Elenas Stimme riss Tifa aus ihrer Konzentration. Die Blondine hatte die Augen wieder geöffnet und blickte betrübt auf ihren rechten Arm.

"Was immer das ist, so einfach werde ich es wohl nicht mehr los."

"Aber irgendetwas muss es doch geben!" Tifa weigerte sich so einfach aufzugeben. Vor allem, da dieser Zustand alles andere als gesund wirkte und nicht nur für Elena selbst, sondern auch für ihre Umgebung (selbst) schädlich war. Die Turk setzte sich vorsichtig auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Wenn, dann ist das sowieso mein Problem", lenkte Elena ab. Sie blickte anschließend kurz an sich hinunter und sah Tifa daraufhin wieder an. "Du sagtest doch vorher, dass du Klamotten für mich hättest. Könnte ich..."

"Aber sicher doch!", antwortete Tifa schnell und sprang auf. "Die liegen noch im Bad. Ich hol sie schnell."

Kaum hatte sie einen Schritt getan, blieb Tifa stehen und drehte sich noch mal zu Elena um.

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

"Besser", antwortete Elena schwach und schloss die Augen. "Aber immer noch nicht gut."

*   *   *

Der Kaffee war inzwischen kalt geworden, also hatte Tifa ihn weggeschüttet und neuen aufgesetzt. Sie reichte der am Küchentisch sitzenden Elena, die endlich wieder vernünftig angezogen war und sich noch dazu in eine Decke gehüllt hatte, eine Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk. Ihr Gast nahm vorsichtig einen Schluck, während Tifa sich wieder umdrehte und schenkte sich selbst eine Tasse voll ein.

"Warum tust du das?"

"Was?" fragte Tifa zurück und nahm gegenüber von Elena am Küchentisch platz.

"Warum hilfst du mir?" Als Tifa nur mit einem fragenden Blick antwortete, fuhr die Turk fort. "Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegnet sind, waren wir Feinde. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass ich mehr als nur eine Handgranate in deine Richtung geworfen habe. Und jetzt?" Elena blickte sich kurz um und sah dann Tifa wieder in die Augen. "Du ziehst mich aus der Gosse, verarztest meine Wunden mit etwas wofür du ins Gefängnis kommen könntest und gibst mir was zum Anziehen. Warum?"

Tifa wich dem Blick aus und starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse.

"Frag mich nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. In Gasse dachte ich noch, du wärst einfach irgendein junges Ding, das diese Punks vergewaltigen wollten. Und als ich dich dann erkannt hatte und gesehen habe, wie schwer du verwundet warst... ich konnte dich ja schlecht da liegen lassen."

Tifa sah kurz auf. Elena blickte sie immer noch an und irgendwie fehlte es ihr gerade an Willen den Blick zu erwidern, also richtete sie ihre Augen wieder auf die Tasse, die sie mit beiden Händen umschlossen hielt.

"Ich hör mich jetzt wahrscheinlich an, wie einer dieser naiven Samariter, die allen Notleidenden helfen..."

Sie brach ab und blickte erstaunt auf, als Elena plötzlich ihre linke Hand auf Tifas legte und sie kurz drückte. Die Turk lächelte sie an.

"Danke."

Tifa nickte und begann ebenfalls zu lächeln.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen keine der Beiden ein Wort redete und sie ruhig an ihren Kaffeetassen nippten. Schließlich war es Tifa, die das Schweigen wieder brach.

"Kannst du dich mittlerweile schon wieder an etwas erinnern? Ich meine, an irgendetwas von dem, was mit dir geschehen ist?"

Elena schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Das einzige woran ich mich erinnere, ist viel grelles Licht und enorm viele Schmerzen", erzählte die Blondine leise. "Die letzten paar Tage sind wie... Welcher Tag ist heute?"

"Der Elfte."

"Oktober?"

Tifa nickte kurz zur Bestätigung.

"Dann", fuhr Elena fort, "ist seit vorgestern Nacht alles verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht was in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden mit mir passiert ist."

"Aber was davor passiert ist, weißt du noch, oder?"

Diesmal war es Elena, die zustimmend nickte.

"Also, das was kurz zuvor geschehen ist, muss doch auch irgendwie mit der Sache zu tun haben. Und wer ist _'Er'?"_

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte", winkte Elena ab.

Tifa blickte kurz zu ihrer Wanduhr - es war kurz vor vier Uhr Nachmittags -, dann wanderte ihr Blick durch das Küchenfenster nach draußen. Es regnete immer noch in Strömen.

"Egal. Ich hab Zeit", antwortete sie schließlich.

Der weibliche Turk folgte ihrem Blick nach draußen und seufzte schließlich kurz.

"Na gut. Du hast mir geholfen, da ist es wohl nur fair, wenn ich dir erzähle was passiert ist."

"Schön, dass du es auch so siehst", meinte Tifa und lehnte sich nach vorne, wobei sie ihren Kopf auf den Händen abstützte und die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch stützte.

Elena atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, dann begann sie zu erzählen.

"Das ganze begann vor nicht ganz zwei Monaten..."

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Eigentlich keine besondern, bis auf: Ich hab keine Ahnung wie man eine Kugel aus einer Schulter operiert. Aber ich hab "Ronin" vor kurzem mal wieder gesehen, da wird auch an einer Schußwunde rumoperiert. Ich hab das einfach mal als Vorlage genommen. Ratschläge von fachkundigen Medizinern werden gerne angenommen ;)

Also dann! Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Nguyen Tran Loc


	2. Sunny Coast Mêlée

**Vorbemerkung:** _Die Szenen zwischen "" und "" spielen in Elenas Erzählvergangenheit, die andern halt in der "normalen" Zeitebene. Ach ja, da Elena im Spiel keinen Nachnamen hatte, war ich so frei mir einen auszudenken. Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!_

Kapitel II: _Sunny __Coast Mêlée_

"Und wofür genau hast du mich jetzt gebraucht?", fragte der männliche der beiden Beobachter im Lebensstrom genervt. "Das 'Halt' hast du auch noch sehr gut alleine hinbekommen."

"Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich deine Hilfe sofort benötige", entgegnete sein Gegenüber unbekümmert.

"Warum bin ich dann hier?!"

"Damit du das ganze Geschehen verfolgen kannst. Oder interessiert es dich etwa nicht?"

"Nein, tut es nicht. Deine kleinen Freunde sind mir absolut egal. Ich dachte, ich sollte dir dabei helfen, Jenova endgültig zu vernichten, aber davon kann ja im Moment noch nicht die Rede sein." Der langhaarige Krieger drehte sich um war dabei wieder in den Weiten des Lebensstroms zu verschwinden. "Ruf mich, wenn du mich wirklich brauchst", fügte davon gehen noch hinzu.

"Warte bitte."

"Warum sollte ich?"

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und wirkte nicht mehr so zuversichtlich, wie noch vor ein paar Minuten. "Das Problem ist: ich weiß nicht, wann ich deine Hilfe brauche. Es ist nicht so, dass ich in die Zukunft genau sehen kann. Es ist nur eine düstere Ahnung"

Er drehte sich wieder um und musterte das Mädchen.

"Warum tust du dann die ganze Zeit so? Dein pseudo-allwissendes Gerede kann einem ganz schön auf den Geist gehen."

"Entschuldige." Sie schwieg für einen Moment und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie groß die Gefahr wirklich ist. Vielleicht müssen wir überhaupt nicht eingreifen, aber vielleicht befindet sich der Planet in großer Gefahr."

Der Krieger betrachtete sie nur eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen, also brach sie nach einiger Zeit das Schweigen.

"Bitte... Bleib hier!" Sie begann wieder zu lächeln. "Außerdem ist es doch nicht so, dass du anderswo etwas wichtigeres zu tun hättest."

Der Langhaarige stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus und wandte seinen Blick von dem Mädchen ab. Eine lange Zeit starrte einfach nur in das weite nichts, während Abwechselnd Verzweiflung und Hoffnung über das Gesicht des Mädchens huschten.

"Ich hoffe, das, worauf ich mich hier einlasse, ist keine gewaltige Zeitverschwendung ", sagte er schließlich.

"Ich danke dir viel vielmals!", stieß sie freudig aus.

"Bedank dich nicht zu früh", entgegnete er und trat wieder näher. "Wenn es nicht zu Jenovas Vernichtung beiträgt, rühre ich keinen Finger für deine Freunde."

Sie nickte wohl wissend und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster in die Welt der Lebenden zu. Schweigsam setzten Aeris und Sephiroth ihre Beobachtung fort.

*   *   *

_Knapp zwei Monate früher..._

Es war ein heißer Tag im August an der Costa del Sol, doch das war für niemanden ein Grund zur Klage. Die Touristen waren genau aus diesem Grund hier und die Einheimischen waren die Temperaturen zum einen sowieso gewohnt und zum anderen froh über die vielen Touristen, denen sie auf allen nur erdenklichen Wegen das Geld aus der Tasche zogen - legal und illegal.

Die Stadt an der Sonnenküste war wahrscheinlich einer der wenigen Orte, die seit dem Untergang ShinRas kaum große Veränderungen durchlebt hatten. Nach wie vor schien die Sonne fast das ganze Jahr über und wie seit jeher strömten Jahr für Jahr Abertausende von Touristen in die Ferienregion. Selbst die Soldaten, die hier immer noch ihren Urlaub verbrachten, waren nicht ausgeblieben. Zwar handelte es sich nicht mehr um Truppen von ShinRa, sondern entweder um Mitglieder der MDF - der Midgar Defensive Force - oder der Junon Navy. Junon hatte sich nach der Neuordnung für unabhängig erklärt, was von Midgar ohne großen Widerstand akzeptiert wurde, und nun unterhielten beide Nationen eigene Streitmächte.

Das einzige was sich geändert hatte, war dass sämtliche Firmenlogos von ShinRa - wie eigentlich überall - entfernt worden waren und nicht mal ein halbes Jahr nach Ende des Konzerns eine Menge neuer Luxusvillen aus dem Boden geschossen waren. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass nach dem Zusammenbruch der Firma eine größere Anzahl an ehemaligen Mitarbeitern sich mit so vielen Firmengeldern wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und nun hier - natürlich nicht alle - ihren Ruhestand genossen. 

Elena gehörte ebenfalls zu diesen ehemaligen Firmenangestellten, zwar nicht zu den jetzt superreichen, aber dennoch hatte sie den Untergang ShinRas ausgenutzt. Während des Durcheinanders nach Diamant-Weapons Angriff hatten sie und die anderen beiden Turks sich zuerst Clouds Gruppe entgegen gestellt, allerdings wurde der Kampf abgebrochen, da beide Seiten nicht viel Sinn darin sahen sich weiter zu bekämpfen. Also hatten sich die Turks zurück gezogen - nicht ohne sich vorher auf Renos Veranlassung hin noch soviel wie möglich unter die Nägel zu reißen. Sie hatte zwar bei weitem nicht soviel ergattert, wie die hohen Tiere, aber genug um ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Danach hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt und seitdem hatte sie die anderen beiden Turks nicht mehr gesehen. Von Rude wusste sie, dass er für einen reichen Bankier in Junon als Bodyguard jobbte, aber von Renos Schicksal hatte sie keine Ahnung. Er hatte sich mit 'Ich werd mir irgendwo ein Plätzchen zum Angeln suchen' verabschiedet und war dann verschwunden.

Im Moment jedoch kümmerten Elena weder die Hitze, noch was aus ihren ehemaligen Kollegen geworden war. Sie hatte eigene Probleme. Das Geld, das sie seinerzeit dazu benutzt hatte hier an der Costa de Sol eine Wohnung zu kaufen und sich ein schönes Leben zu machen, war so gut wie aufgebraucht. Im Großen und Ganzen war das auch ihre eigene Schuld, denn sie hatte nicht wirklich sparsam gelebt oder sich um einen neuen Job bemüht - ehemalige ShinRa-Mitarbeiter hatten im allgemeinen Schwierigkeiten einen neuen Job zu finden, aber bei ihr kam noch dazu, dass sie sich für die meisten billigen Jobs zu schade war.

Also war ihr schon vor einiger Zeit nichts anderes mehr übrig geblieben, als ihr Auto zu verkaufen seitdem von den etwas billigeren Alltagswaren zu leben.

Genervt schlenderte sie eine der weniger belebten Einkaufstraßen entlang. Hier, fernab vom Strand und den sonstigen Touristenzentren, waren fast nur Einheimische unterwegs, deshalb waren die Straßen auch nicht so überfüllt wie andernorts. 

Nicht darauf angewiesen ständig anderen Menschen auszuweichen, ging Elena also ungestört ihren Gedanken nach. Sie musste unbedingt etwas an ihrem Leben ändern. Sie war pleite - oder so gut wie. Wenn sie sparsam war würde ihr Geld noch etwa einen Monat reichen, dann war endgültig Schluss. Aber vielleicht hatte das auch etwas Gutes. Durch ihre Geldnot war sie dazu verdammt endlich wieder etwas an ihrem Leben zu ändern und einer sinnvollen Tätigkeit nachzugehen. Das ewige Nichtstun war anfangs zwar ungemein erholsam gewesen, aber nach gut vier Jahren war es nur noch eines: langweilig! 

Fast als wäre Wunsch auf Abwechslung erhört worden, ging Elena der seltsamen Ahnung nach, die schon eine Zeitlang hatte, und drehte sich ruckartig um. Sie sah gerade noch wie eine Gestalt hinter einem Getränkeautomaten verschwand. Sie wandte sich langsam wieder nach vorne und ging weiter. Nach ein paar Metern wiederholte sie das Spielchen allerdings. Nach dem dritten Mal war die ehemalige Turk sich sicher: Sie wurde verfolgt.

Sie stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus. Es passierte nicht zum ersten Mal, dass sie verfolgt wurde. Costa de Sol war zwar verglichen mit Junon oder Midgar ein harmloser Ort, aber trotzdem gab es auch hier genügend Verbrecher und zwielichtige Gestalten. Meistens handelte es sich dabei um die selbe Art von armseligen Kerlen, die sich nicht trauten in den ergiebigeren, aber besser bewachten Touristengebieten auf die Jagd zu gehen und sich statt dessen lieber eine harmlose Einzelperson als Opfer auswählten.

Und verglichen mit früher wirkte Elena wirklich harmlos. Es machte eben einen Unterschied, ob man einen dunkelblauen Anzug oder knappe Jeanshorts und ein kurzärmliges T-Shirt trug. Außerdem hatte sie ihre - länger gewordenen - Haare nicht mehr zu so einer strengen Frisur zusammen gebunden, sondern trug sie nun offen. Für Leute die sie nicht kannten, oder die nicht wussten, dass sie ein Mitglied der Turks gewesen war, wirkte Elena harmlos.

Ein amüsiertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ihr Verfolger kam ihr gerade Recht. Sie würde ihm eine kleine Lektion erteilen und konnte so ihrem Frust etwas freien Lauf lassen.

Sie begann so unauffällig es im Gehen ging sich etwas zu lockern und ihre Handgelenke zu dehnen. Kurz darauf verließ sie die Hauptstraße und begann die im leerer werdenden Seitenstraßen zu durchqueren, bis sie schließlich eine Sackgasse erreichte in deren Nähe keine andere Menschenseele sich aufhielt. Außer einem rostigen Container voller Bauschutt, einem Haufen halb kaputter Ziegelsteine und ein paar Eisengitter und -rohren befand sich nichts weiter in der Gasse.

Der Ort war wie geschaffen für ihren Zeitvertreib. Elena klappte ihre Sonnenbrille zusammen und ließ sie in ihrer Handtasche verschwinden, zog einen Haargummi heraus und band sich die Haare zu einem losen Zopf zusammen. Sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sie hörte wie jemand hinter ihr die Sackgasse betrat. Immer noch belustigt grinsend drehte sie sich um.

"Also, Freundchen, ich weiß, du hast dir wahrscheinlich einfach Beute erwartet und bist davon ausgegangen, dass ich... oh... Hoppla!"

Das Grinsen wich vom Gesicht der Turk, als sie zum ersten Mal richtig erkannte, wer sie da verfolgte hatte - und 'Freundchen' traf es nicht gerade gut. Vor ihr baute sich ein gewaltiger, sicher mehr als zwei Meter messender Kerl auf, der vor Muskeln nur so strotzte. Elena fragte sich wie es diesem Koloss gelungen war nicht eher von ihr entdeckt worden zu sein. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schluckte sie ihre Zweifel hinunter und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. 

"Für diese Muskeln hast dir sicher ganz schön viel chemisches Zeug reinpumpen müssen, was?", fragte sie mit zurückkehrender Zuversicht. "Ich empfehle dir, dich einfach zu verziehen, dann kannst du dich auch morgen noch im Spiegel anglotzen.

Der Riese antwortete nicht, sondern begann zu lachen, was sich mehr nach einem Grunzen anhörte. Ein Faden aus Speichel begann ihm aus dem Mund zu laufen. Angewidert machte Elena wieder einen Schritt rückwärts.

"Gott, bis du eklig! Kannst du dich nicht in dem Fitnesskeller verkriechen, aus dem du gekommen bist?"

Anstatt zu antworten stapfte ihr Gegenüber auf sie zu und packte einen der rumliegenden Ziegelsteine, den er mit einem wilden Schrei auf Elena schleuderte. Die Turk wich gekonnt aus - auch wenn sie die letzten vier Jahre lang faul auf der Haut gelegen hatte, ihre Körper und ihre Reflexe hatte sie nicht ganz vernachlässigt.

Der Ziegel zerschellte hinter ihr an der Mauer, während der Koloss auf sie zu stürmte. Die Situation schien wirklich auf das hinaus zu laufen, womit Elena von Anfang an gerechnet hatte - wenn auch der Gegner größer war als angenommen.

Sie wich knapp einem Schlag aus, der sehr viel schneller war, als sie erwartet hatte, dann rammte sie ihre Faust in den Magen des Muskelprotzes - was sie gleich darauf bereute. Ihr war, als hätte sie gegen eine Stahlplatte geschlagen. Ihre Hand schmerzte und erschrocken stieß sie einen kurzen Schrei aus.

Gleich darauf fegte sie ihr Gegner mit einem Rückhandschlag von den Beinen und schleuderte sie weiter in die Sackgasse hinein. Elena verschwendete nicht viel Zeit damit die Nachwirkung des Schlages abzuschütteln, sondern rollte sich zur Seite weg. Kurz drauf prallte der Fuß des Riesen genau dort auf den Boden, wo sich gerade noch ihr Kopf befunden hatte.

So schnell es ging sprang sie wieder auf die Beine, streifte ihre Handtasche von der Schulter und schnappte sich eine der Eisenstangen, die sie dem Koloss gleich darauf mit voller Wucht gegen das Bein schlug - wieder ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Geschockt ließ Elena die Stange fallen, als sie plötzlich am Kopf gepackt und von den Beinen gerissen wurde. Ein darauf folgender Schlag in den Magen raubte ihr fast sämtliche Luft zum Atmen und erstickte damit vorerst alle Chancen auf eine Gegenwehr. Sie wurde von ihrem Gegner mit beiden Arme in die Höhe gestemmt und anschließend mit voller Wucht gegen die Mauer am Ende der Sackgasse geworfen. 

Stöhnend und bei weitem nicht mehr so flott wie beim vorherigen Mal richtete sie sich wieder auf, während der Muskelprotz wieder auf sie zu kam. Sie hatte den Geschmack von Blut im Mund. 

Langsam stieg in Elena das Gefühl von Panik auf. Nicht nur, dass der Kampf kein kleiner Zeitvertreib mehr war, sondern sich eindeutig in ein Duell auf Leben und Tod entwickelt hatte, sie war außerdem bisher nicht in der Lage gewesen ihren Gegner zu verletzen.

Während sie noch verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit suchte einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation suchte, prallte etwas mit lautem Geklapper gegen den Container und blieb dann in der Mitte der Straße liegen. Elena traute ihren Augen kaum als sie sah, dass es sich dabei um eine Pistole handelte. Woher war die gekommen? Verwirrt blickte sie zu den Dächern, die die Sackgasse umgaben, konnte allerdings niemanden ausmachen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannte sie, dass ihr Gegner sich offenbar nicht hatte ablenken lassen und wieder nach ihr schlug.

Sie entging dem Treffer im letzten Moment. Ohne weiteres Zögern entschloss sie sich zum Handeln. Sie hechtete an dem Koloss vorbei, rollte über den Boden der Gasse und schnappte sich die Pistole. Ihr Gegner machte wild brüllend und Speichel verspritzend kehrt und wollte sich wieder auf sie stürzen. Elena ging in die Knie, zielte kurz und feuerte.

Das Geschoss traf den Riesen in die Stirn genau zwischen die Augen. Er blieb wie gefroren an Ort und Stelle mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck stehen, dann geriet er ins Wanken und kippte mit einem lauten Rumpeln nach hinten um.

Elena stand schwer atmend in der Sackgasse. Sie war zwar nicht schwer verletzt, aber trotzdem schmerzte ihr ganzer Körper. Der Koloss hatte sich kein Stück zurückgehalten. Sie betrachtete die Pistole. Wo immer sie hergekommen sein mochte, die Waffe hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie betrachtete den Leichnam ihres Gegners genauer. Der Kerl bot tot genauso einen hässlicher Anblick wie lebend. Noch immer lief ihm schleimiger Speichel aus dem Mund und seine unnatürlich aufgequollenen Muskeln zuckten stellenweise. Angewidert trat Elena einen Schritt zurück.

"Was war das nur für ein Kerl?"

"Eine Art Zombie, könnte man sagen. Eine Leiche vollgepumpt mit irgendwelchen Drogen, die den Körper noch eine Weile am Leben halten...", erklärte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Die Turk fuhr erschrocken herum und richtete die Pistole auf die Person, die hinter ihr in die Sackgasse getreten war. Es handelte sich um einen Mann, groß - aber bei weitem nicht so groß, wie der tote Riese - mit kurzem grauen Haar und einem attraktiven Gesicht mit unnatürlich schimmernden braunen Augen. Er war vielleicht Mitte bis Ende vierzig und trug einen langen, beigen Mantel mit hohem Kragen, in dessen Taschen seine Hände steckten, darunter ein graues Hemd und eine dunkle Hose. Das er bei diesen Temperaturen nicht schwitzte, verwunderte Elena beinahe genauso viel, wie sein plötzliches Auftauchen.

"Der Kerl war nur ein kleines Experiment. Sie wissen ja gar nicht, wie froh die Veranstalter von illegalen Wrestlingkämpfen sind, wenn man ihnen die unerwünschten Leichen abnimmt..." Der Fremdling betrachtete kurz die Pistole vor seinem Gesicht, dann blickte er Elena wieder an. "Kein Grund nervös zu sein, Miss Devon. Unser großer Freund hier wird Ihnen garantiert nichts mehr tun, und ich will nur mit Ihnen reden. Also würden Sie bitte die Waffe runternehmen?" Der Unbekannte sprach mit höflichem Tonfall und wirkte äußerst ruhig, dafür dass er anvisiert wurde.

"Wer zum Teufel sind Sie?", fragte Elena mit lauter Stimme. "Und warum verdammt kennen Sie meinen Namen?!"

"Aber ich bitte Sie, Miss Devon. Wer hat denn noch nicht von den legendären Turks gehört?" Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu. "Außerdem war ich früher mal bei SOLDAT, daher kenne ich mich bei ShinRa ein wenig aus."

"Bei SOLDAT?", wollte Elena misstrauisch wissen und bemerkte erst jetzt das Schwert, das am Gürtel des Fremden hing. "Ich habe Sie aber noch nie zuvor gesehen?"

Der Mann begann charmant zu lächeln. "Nun ja, das war auch vor Ihrer Zeit..." Er brach den Satz ab. "Aber wissen Sie, Miss Devon, jetzt da dieser kleine Test vorbei ist, warum suchen wir uns da nicht ein etwas gemütlicheres Plätzchen zum Reden?"

"Test? Was für ein Test?"

"Nun ja, zum einen, was diese Drogenzombies im Kampf taugen." Er wies mit seinem Kopf auf den toten Koloss. "Zum anderen wollte ich nur sehen, ob Sie der Aufgabe gewachsen sind, für die wir Sie in Betracht gezogen haben."

"Was für eine Aufgabe?", fragte die Turk weiter und zielte nach wie vor auf den Mann. Sie war nervös. Der Kampf war das gefährlichste gewesen, was sie seit Jahren durchgemacht hatte, und nun stand dieser Typ vor ihr, den sie weder einschätzen konnte, noch hatte sie eine Ahnung, was er von ihr wollen könnte. "Ich hab es nicht gerne, wenn man mich ungefragt testet oder sich an mich heranschleicht. Also sagen Sie endlich, was Sie wollen!"

"Wenn Sie endlich die Waffe runter nehmen und mir folgen würden, dann könnte ich Ihnen das in aller Ruhe erklären, Miss Devon", sagte der Mann, zwar immer noch höflich, aber jetzt mit etwas mehr Nachdruck.

"Warum sollte ich Ihnen folgen, nachdem Sie mir so einen ekligen Schläger auf den Hals gehetzt haben."

"Vielleicht aus Dankbarkeit?"

"Dankbarkeit?!"

"Ja", lächelte der Fremde, "schließlich war ich es, der die Pistole in den Kampf geworfen hat, als ich merkte, dass Sie im bloßen Faustkampf wohl doch etwas überfordert waren. Ihre Fähigkeit im Schießen war allerdings beeindruckend. Aber ich seh schon: Sie gehören zu den besonders misstrauischen Menschen. Das ist eigentlich sogar lobenswert, schließlich gehöre ich ja auch zu dieser Sorte." Elena antwortete nur mit einem fragenden Blick, da sie nicht wusste worauf der Mann hinaus wollte, als (-fuhr) er mit einem Grinsen fortfuhr. "Oder warum glauben Sie, war nur eine Kugel in der Waffe?"

Elena konnten den Typen von Minute zu Minute weniger ausstehen. Er schien die ganze Situation absolut unter Kontrolle zu haben - inklusive von Elena selbst, was sie absolut hasste. Irgend etwas in ihr fühlte sich dazu genötigt zu überprüfen, ob sich bei der letzten Aussage nur um einen Bluff handelte.

*CLICK*

Elena schoss es mit einemmal durch den Kopf, in was für einer Situation sie jetzt wäre, hätte sie den Riesen verfehlt.

Das SOLDAT-Mitglied zog eine Hand aus den Manteltaschen und streckte sie Elena entgegen.

"Darf ich Sie nun bitten mir meine Pistole zurückzugeben, Miss Devon?"

Die Turk zögerte noch einen Augenblick, dann ließ sie die Waffe über ihren Zeigefinger baumeln und legte sie dem Mann in die Hand.

"Vielen Dank", sagte der Grauhaarige und steckte die Pistole in einen Brusthalfter unter dem Mantel. Darauf hin blickte er Elena fragend an. "Und, Miss Devon? Wie sieht es nun aus? Darf ich Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen? Oder vielleicht einen Eistee, wenn Sie bei diesem Wetter etwas Kühleres bevorzugen."

Elena zögerte einen Moment und blickte den Mann weiterhin misstrauisch an. 

"Einverstanden", sagte sie schließlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was der Kämpfer von ihr wollte, aber sie beschloss, das herauszufinden. "Aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie mich bisher für irgend etwas begeistern konnten."

"Natürlich nicht, Miss Devon", meinte der Mann unbekümmert. "Ach ja, ich habe vergessen mich vorzustellen."

Er verneigte sich leicht vor Elena.

"Mishima. Xeros Mishima."

"Schön", antwortete Elena kalt. "Meinen Namen kennen Sie ja bereits, und erwarten Sie jetzt bloß kein 'angenehm', oder ähnliches."

"Natürlich nicht", entgegnet er ihr und bot ihr seinen Arm an, was Elena demonstrativ ablehnte indem sie die Arme verschränkte.

"Was wird aus Ihrem toten Freund hier", fragte sie anschließend, als Xeros sich mit einem Achselzucken zum Gehen wandte und die Hände wieder in seinen Manteltaschen versenkte. Er drehte sich kurz um und blickte auf den am Boden liegenden Körper.

"Keine Sorge, darum wird sich jemand kümmern. Ach ja, und vergessen Sie ihre Handtasche nicht, Miss Devon."

*   *   *

"Schönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr? Aber so ist es hier wohl die meiste Zeit des Jahres über, oder? Costa de Sol ist schon ein schöner Ort zum Leben. Da stimmen Sie mir doch zu, Miss Devon?"

"Warum kommen Sie nicht endlich zur Sache?" fragte Elena genervt und trank den letzten Rest ihres Früchtecocktails aus.

Vor einer halben Stunde hatten Xeros und sie die Sackgasse verlassen und waren in dieses Café gekommen, das sich wieder in einem etwas belebteren Gebiet befand. Seitdem hatte der alte Kämpfer sie mit Smalltalk gelangweilt. Wie sehr er doch Schiffsreisen hasste, dass die Junon Sharks dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft vergessen konnte, wie gern er mal wieder einen Abstecher in die Gold Saucer machen würde und natürlich über das Wetter. Elenas Geduldsfaden war kurz davor zu zerreißen.

"Langeweile ich Sie, Miss Devon?", fragte er etwas besorgt.

"Ja, das tun Sie!", schnauzte sie ihn missmutig an. "Ich dachte, Sie wollten mir ein Geschäft vorschlagen oder etwas ähnliches, aber allem Anschein nach war das bisher nur ein schäbiger Versuch von Ihnen sich mit mir in aller Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen."

Xeros begann amüsiert zu kichern. "Es tut mir leid, Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, Miss Devon, aber mein Interesse an Ihnen ist rein geschäftlicher Natur." Er nahm in aller Ruhe einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee, dann lehnte er sich zurück und betrachtete Elena mit seinen leuchtenden Augen. "Wenn Sie es wünschen, dann kommen wir jetzt zum Geschäftlichen."

Elena nickte ungeduldig und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück.

"Nun gut, diesmal mal ganz ohne großes Vorgerede: Mein Auftraggeber wünscht, dass Sie einen Mann für uns ausfindig machen und..."

"Ihr Auftraggeber? Sie haben also noch einen Boss?"

Xeros nickte zustimmend. "So ist es, Miss Devon, aber das ist für Sie eigentlich nicht von weiterer Bedeutung. Alles Geschäftliche wird nur zwischen uns beiden ablaufen. Ich hoffe, damit haben Sie kein Problem."

Die Turk zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern, also fuhr Xeros fort: "Jedenfalls sollen Sie das natürlich nicht für umsonst machen. Mein Auftraggeber ist bereit, ihre Leistung angemessen zu belohnen."

Elenas Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. Zum ersten Mal in der Unterhaltung hatte es ihr Gegenüber geschafft etwas zu erwähnen, das ihr Interesse weckte.

"Wie viel?", fragte sie enthusiastischer als sie eigentlich wollte.

"Nun, ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht ganz unwissend bin, was Ihre momentane finanzielle Situation betrifft. Deshalb lassen Sie es mich so formulieren: Mit dem was Sie bekommen können Sie ihr jetziges Leben noch länger fortsetzten; Mit dem, was Sie bekommen würden, könnten Sie Ihren jetzigen Lebensstandart weiter halten – sehr viel länger als Sie es bislang getan haben."

"Wie viel?", fragte Elena nachdrücklicher. Dieser Mishima nervte sie. In ihren Augen wusste er viel zuviel über sie, und außerdem hatte er diese lästige Angewohnheit ewig um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

Der Kämpfer nickte kurz und holte etwas aus einer Innentasche seines Mantels, dann beugte er sich leicht nach vorne.

"Geben Sie mir bitte Ihre Hand, Miss Devon", forderte er höflich.

Elena streckt ihm das geforderte Körperteil entgegen. Er umfasste sie kurz mit beiden Händen und legte etwas in ihre Hand, dann schloss er ihre Finger darum. 

"Betrachten Sie es bitte nicht allzu auffällig, Miss Devon", fügte er noch hinzu. "Heutzutage wird so etwas nicht mehr sehr gerne in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen."

Elena zog ihre Hand zurück. Unter dem Tisch öffnete sie sie wieder und betrachtete was Xeros ihr gegeben hatte. In ihrer Hand befand sich eine bläulich leuchtende, makellose Kugel. Sie wusste natürlich worum es dabei handelte, aber trotzdem war sie beeindruckt. Eine so schöne hatte sie schone lange nicht mehr gesehen.

"Ich nehme an, Sie wissen, was das ist, Miss Devon."

"Materia", antwortete Elena ruhig ohne ihren Blick von der magischen Substanz zu nehmen. 

"Nicht einfach nur Materia", erklärte der Krieger und lehnte sich wieder in den Korbsessel zurück. "Bei dem, was Sie da in der Hand halten, handelt es sich um absolut meisterhafte Materia der edelsten Sorte. Ich nehme an, Sie wissen was man für so ein Meisterstück bekommt?"

Elena hob ihren Kopf und blickte Xeros wieder an.

"Über eine Million Gil, wenn ich mich nicht ganz irre."

Xeros Grinsen weitete sich aus. "Das war einmal so. Seitdem diese kleinen Wunderdinger verboten wurden, bekommen Sie auf dem Schwarzmarkt wahrscheinlich das doppelte - falls Sie den richtigen Käufer finden. In Wutai, glaube ich, könnten Sie sogar das dreifache bekommen."

Elena musste kräftig schlucken und betrachtete abermals den kleinen, blauen Kristall. Zwei bis drei Million Gil lagen da in ihrer Hand. Das war die Lösung für alle ihre gegenwärtigen Probleme. Davon konnte sie sich wieder ein Auto leisten und die Wohnung behalten. Würde sie sich dazu doch noch eine vernünftige Einnahmequelle suchen, dann hätte sie für den Rest ihres Lebens ausgesorgt. Bevor sie ihre Zukunft weiter voraus planen konnte, unterbrach Xeros ihre Gedankengänge.

"Wenn Sie den Auftrag annehmen, können Sie diese Materia behalten. Zusätzlich bekommen Sie genügend Gil um vorläufig einige Unkosten zu decken, bis Sie die Materia verkauft haben."

Elena wusste immer noch nicht so Recht, was sie von der Situation halten sollte. Sie traute diesem Mishima kein Stück, aber das gebotene Geld war schon äußerst verlockend. 

Bevor sie sich jedoch irgend etwas erwidern konnte, fuhr Xeros fort: "Des Weiteren, Miss Devon, sollten Sie den Auftrag zu unserer Zufriedenheit erfüllen, dann bekommen Sie zwei weitere Stück Materia von der Sorte, die sie gerade in der Hand halten."

Sie musste auf alle ihre antrainierte Turk-Professionalität, die noch nie eine ihrer großen Stärken gewesen war, zurückgreifen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr - bildlich gesprochen - die Kinnlade auf den Tisch knallte. Bevor sie jedoch überhastet annahm, meldete sich ihr Misstrauen zurück. 

"Wenn soll ich da für Sie suchen?" Elena gab sich gefasst. "Für wen bieten Sie mir eine solche Menge Geld?" 

Xeros grinste nur auf Elenas Reaktion hin. "Sie nehmen den Auftrag also an, Miss Devon?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Mr. Mishima." Sie tat ihr möglichstes um nach Außen hin gefasst zu wirken, allerdings rollte sie die Materia, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, unruhig zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Der Auftrag kam wie gerufen, doch irgendwo war da ein Haken. Das erkannte sie trotz aller Euphorie, in die sie die Aussicht auf den neuen Reichtum versetzt hatte.

"Beantworten Sie mir zwei Fragen, dann sehe ich, ob ich eventuell an Ihrem Angebot interessiert bin."

Der Kämpfer verschränkte die Arme und lächelte amüsiert. "Gerne doch, Miss Devon, stellen Sie nur Ihre Fragen. Ich werde sehen, wie weit ich Ihnen helfen kann."

"Nun, erstens: Warum brauchen Sie ausgerechnet mich für diesen Auftrag. Sie wirken so, als hätten Sie genügend Geld und Ressourcen, um selbst nach diesem Kerl suchen zu können." Elena starrte ihrem Gegenüber in die Augen." Und zweitens: Wen soll ich eigentlich für Sie suchen? Sie haben mir das bisher verschwiegen."

"Diese Fragen lassen sich ohne weiteres beantworten, Miss Devon", antwortete der grauhaarige Kämpfer und begann mit einer Hand etwas in den Innentaschen seines Mantels zu suchen. "Sie sind eine gute Beobachterin. Ich hätte tatsächlich einige Leute um eine eigene Suchaktion zu starten, aber die Person, die wir suchen ist sehr schwer ausfindig zu machen. Die Suche wird also einiges an Zeitaufwand benötigen, und ich will meine Leute nicht unnötig von ihren sonstigen Aufgaben abhalten. Außerdem bin ich der Meinung, dass Sie genau die richtigen Kontakte haben, um ihn zu finden, denn - und damit kann ich auch gleich Ihre zweite Frage beantworten - es handelt sich dabei nämlich sozusagen um einen alten Bekannten von Ihnen."

Xeros fischte das, wonach er gesucht hatte, aus seiner Tasche und reichte es Elena. Es handelte sich um ein Foto. Um das alte Bild einer Überwachungskamera um genau zu sein. Es schien irgendwo in Midgar, in der Nähe des Shinra-HQs aufgenommen worden zu sein. Das Datum zeigte ihr an, dass das Bild bereits über vier Jahre alt war. Ein kaltes Kribbeln durchzog Elenas Körper, als sie erkannte, um wem es sich bei dem Mann mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und dem bedrohlichen Äußeren handelte. Der Name, der unten auf das Foto gekritzelt war, bestätigte ihre Vermutung endgültig.

"Valentine, Vincent." 

*   *   *

"Vincent!? Du solltest Vincent jagen?", stieß Tifa überrascht aus.

Elena nickte nur schwach als Antwort. Eine kurze Zeit lang sprach keine der Beiden, dann leerte Tifa den Rest ihrer Tasse in einem Zug und stand auf und griff nach Elenas Tasse und gab der erschöpften Turk einen fragenden Blick.

"Noch Kaffee?"

Wieder nickte Elena nur kurz. Tifa schnappte sich die Tasse, drehte sich zu ihrer Kaffeemaschine um und begann nachzufüllen. Von draußen prasselte immer noch Regen gegen das Küchenfenster, jedoch nicht mehr ganz so stark wie zu Beginn des Gespräches.

"Bist du jetzt sauer", fragte Elena sie. "Schließlich wurde ich ja angeheuert einen deiner Freunde zu jagen."

Tifa stellte die Kaffeekanne ab und dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. Eigentlich war es ihr gutes Recht sauer zu sein. Immerhin hatte Elena mal zu ihren Feinden gehört und nun, nachdem Tifa ihr geholfen hatte, gestand sie ihr, dass sie sich die Verletzungen anscheinend bei der Jagd auf einen alten Mitstreiter zugezogen hatte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund war sie nicht wütend.

Sicher, Vincent hatte zusammen mit ihnen gekämpft, hatte ihr sogar zweimal das Leben gerettet - einmal hatte er sie im letzten Moment gepackt, als sie am Gaeas-Kliff abgerutscht und fast in die Tiefe gestürzt wäre, und einmal hatte er mit seinem Klauenarm eine Kugel abgeschirmt, die andernfalls ihren Kopf getroffen hätte - aber dennoch war er ihnen gegenüber nie besonders offen gewesen oder hatte ihnen nahegestanden.

Die meiste Zeit über hatte er nur im Hintergrund gestanden und nicht viel gesprochen. Anfangs hatte Tifa sogar etwas Angst vor ihm gehabt, und selbst am Ende - als er oft genug bewiesen hatte, dass er wirklich auf ihrer Seite kämpfte - war er ihr immer noch unheimlich gewesen.

Und an dem Morgen, nachdem sie ihren großen Triumph gefeiert hatten, war er einfach verschwunden. Ohne ein Wort oder eine Nachricht. Seitdem hatte ihn keiner aus ihrer damaligen Gruppe mehr gesehen. Yuffie war der Meinung gewesen, er hätte sich wieder in seinem Sarg verkrochen. Es hatte ihr zwar niemand recht gegeben, aber insgeheim hatten sie diese Möglichkeit in Betracht gezogen. Überprüft hatte es keiner - warum auch? Es war einzig und allein Vincents Entscheidung, und wenn er beschlossen hatte, seinen langen Schlaf fortzusetzen, mussten sie das alle respektieren.

 Tifa seufzte und schenkte endlich den Kaffee nach. Es keinesfalls so, dass ihr Vincent egal war, aber sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie wegen Elenas Auftrag sauer werden musste - zumindest jetzt noch. Vincent, der genau wie Elena, einmal ein Turk gewesen war, war schließlich ein gefährlicher Kämpfer und sie bezweifelte, dass Elena tatsächliche eine Chance gegen ihn hätte - oder gehabt haben könnte. Vielleicht stammten ihre Wunden aus dem Kampf mit Vincent. Aber das künstliche Bein und die seltsame Mutation von Elena? Sie beschloss, die Turk einfach zu Ende erzählen lassen und dann zu sehen, was sie von der ganzen Sache hielt.

"Nein", sagte Tifa schließlich und setzte sich wieder hin. "Ich bin nicht sauer."

Sie schob der erleichtert wirkenden Elena die Kaffeetasse hinüber. Beide Frauen tranken leise etwas davon und genossen das warme Getränk.

"Danke", sagte Elena schließlich leise.

Tifa winkte ab. "Schon okay. Erzähl lieber weiter."

Die Turk nickte kurz und setzte ihre Erzählung fort.

*   *   *

Mit zitternden Händen schloss Elena die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf. Die wertvolle Materia hielt sie immer noch in Händen; nie zuvor hatte sie so viel Angst davor gehabt, ihre Handtasche zu verlieren, aber heute schien es ihr keine gute Idee zu sein den Kristall darin aufzubewahren. Überhaupt wechselten ihre Gefühle zwischen überglücklich - sie hatte endlich wieder Geld - und nervös und besorgt. Ihr Auftrag war alles andere als leicht. Zwar hatte ihr Mishima, der ihr immer noch verdächtig vorkam, kein Zeitlimit gesetzt - lediglich eine Visitenkarte hatte er ihr gegeben, so dass sie gelegentlich einen Statusbericht abgeben konnte - trotzdem wusste sie nicht einmal, wo sie anfangen sollten.

Bevor sie jedoch überhaupt beginnen konnte Pläne aufzustellen, wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie die Person bemerkte, die sich in ihrer Wohnung aufhielt und sich gerade von der Couch erhob, was ihrer Freude zugleich einen Dämpfer verabreichte.

"Du bist ja immer noch hier!", schnauzte sie den anderen an und schob wütend ihre Sonnenbrille hoch.

Ihr Gast, ein junger Mann, Ende Zwanzig, mit schwarzem Haar und sonnengebräunter Haut, breitete die Arme aus und zeigte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. Er trug eine lange weiße Hose, Turnschuhe, ein offenes knallblaues Hemd und eine Sonnenbrille. 

"Liebling", begrüßte er sie, "ich dachte mir, du willst vielleicht noch mal drüber reden. Wir waren beide etwas gereizt gestern, das hat wohl zum einen oder anderen Missverständnis geführt."

"Missverständnis?", fauchte Elena und stapfte auf den Sunnyboy zu. "Was bitte gib es an 'Raus! Ich hab die Schnauze voll und will dich nicht mehr sehen' bitte nicht zu verstehen?!"

"Elena, Liebling..."

"Verschon mich damit!"

Sie packte ihn am Kragen seines Hemdes und schleifte ihn in Richtung Tür.

"Wenn ich sage, du sollst verschwinden, dann meine ich das auch so."

"Aber Elena", flehte er, "findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst? Wir hatten doch eine schöne Zeit, oder etwa nicht.

"Um ehrlich zu sein", stöhnte die Blondhaarige genervt auf, "du bist langweilig, oberflächlich und eine Niete im Bett. Das einzige was du kannst ist gut aussehen."

Elena presste ihn nicht zu sanft gegen Wand neben der Haustür, die sie gleich darauf öffnete.

"Elena..."

"Ruhe!", keifte sie. "Dein Zeug steht unten vor der Garage. Jetzt gib mir meinen Schlüssel und verzieh dich endlich!"

Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sie kam ihm zuvor, ballte ihre Faust und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.

"SCHLÜSSEL!!!"

Widerwillig zog er seinen Schlüsselbund aus der Hose, löste das gewünschte Objekt aus seiner Halterung und drückte es ihr in die Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte ihn Elena am Hemdkragen, schob ihn hinaus und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen die Tür und stieß einen genervten Seufzer aus. Das war was ihr heute gerade noch gefehlt hatte, aber wenigstens hatte sie jetzt ihre Ruhe - dachte sie zumindest, bis draußen lautstark gegen die Tür geklopft wurde.

"Elena! Liebling, Bitte!"

Sie schrie entnervt auf und stapfte ins Schlafzimmer, öffnete die versteckte Schublade unter ihrem Kleiderschrank und kramte die Lösung ihres Problems heraus. Sie marschierte zurück, riss die Haustür auf und hielt ihrem überraschten Ex die Pistole vor das Gesicht, der daraufhin schlagartig verstummte.

"Ich hab gesagt, du sollst verschwinden! Kapierst du das nicht?!" Sie entsicherte mit geübter Hand die Waffe. "Ich lass dir jetzt die Wahl: Verzieh dich oder ich stell etwas so schreckliches mit dir an, dass du denkst alle deine Alpträume seien wahr geworden."

Er schluckte kurz und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, dann überlegte er es sich jedoch anders und trotte die Treppe, die zu Elenas Wohnungstür führte, hinab. Elena nahm die Waffe runter, blieb allerdings in der Tür stehen und wartete ab, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass er tatsächlich verschwunden war.

Schließlich schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich abermals dagegen. Sie sicherte die Waffe wieder und nahm den Munitionsstreifen heraus. Sie war gar nicht geladen gewesen, allerdings hatte sie auch nicht wirklich vorgehabt ihn zu erschießen. Der Schreck hatte Wirkung genug gezeigt.

Langsam ging sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin verstaute sie den Zweitschlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung in dem Kasten, auf dem ihr Telefon stand. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sie die blaue Materia immer noch in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte noch keine Ahnung, wo sie das wertvolle Stück verkaufen konnte, aber das war vorerst auch zweitrangig. Xeros hatte ihr zum Schluss noch ein Kuvert mit mehreren tausend Gil zugesteckt, was vorerst absolut ausreichend war.

Elena setzte ihren Weg ins Schlafzimmer fort. Dort angekommen zog sie ihre Geheimschublade komplett heraus und legte sie auf das Bett. Sie ließ die Materia hineinplumpsen und betrachtete dann den restlichen, nicht gerade üppigen Inhalt.

Sie hatte nur noch zwei volle Magazine, also würde sie ganz offensichtlich etwas Munition besorgen müssen, bevor sie aufbrach. Außer den Magazinen befanden sich noch drei Minigranaten und ihre, mit einem Nervengift gefüllte Puderdose in der Schublade. Die letzten Erinnerungen an ihr Turkdasein. In dieser Richtung brauchte sie allerdings auch keine neue Ausrüstung.

Sie lud ihre 9mm-Pistole und legte sie anschließend zurück in die Schublade. Dann nahm sie den ganzen Kasten vom Bett und schob ihn darunter. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, zog ihre Schuhe aus und ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzer nach hinten umfallen. 

Sie blickte zur Decke, während sie in Gedanken das heute Geschehene noch einmal Revue passieren ließ. Endlich hatte sie wieder eine Möglichkeit gefunden Geld zu verdienen, ohne einen lästigen und unwürdigen Job annehmen zu müssen. Allerdings hatte sie auch keine allzu leichte Aufgabe vor sich. Von ihren früheren Feinden war Valentine der mysteriöseste. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals sprechen gehört zu haben. Gekämpft hatte sie auch nie mit ihm, aber sie wusste, dass er gefährlich war. Das hatte sie von mehr als nur einer Quelle erfahren. Sie musste sich also etwas ausdenken, wenn sie gegen ihn antreten würde - vor allem da ihr Auftrag lautete, ihn nach aller Möglichkeit lebendig abzuliefern, ansonsten musste sie auf die zwei weiteren Materia verzichten.

Bevor sie sich allerdings Gedanken über einen eventuellen Kampf machte, musste sie ihn erst einmal finden. Und darin lag ihr größtes Problem. Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie beginnen sollte, nach ihm zu suchen. Bei fast allen anderen Mitgliedern von Avalanche hätte sie wenigstens einen Anhaltspunkt - North Corel bei Wallace, Rocket-Town bei Highwind oder Wutai bei dem nervigen Ninjamädchen - nur bei Valentine nicht. Sie würde wohl alles an alten Kontakten ausgraben müssen, was ihr in den Kopf kam, anders hatte sie keine Chance auf Erfolg. Wenigstens war die Sache - vor allem die Belohnung - die Anstrengung wert.

Sie gähnte herzhaft und zog sich die Sonnenbrille aus den Haaren. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem Mann, der sie für den Auftrag angeworben hatte, Xeros Mishima. Irgend etwas an ihm kam ihr seltsam vor. Dass er Mitglied bei SOLDAT gewesen war, glaubte sie ihm. Seine Augen hatten den für eine Makobehandlung typischen Glanz und sie sah auch keinen Grund, warum er sie in der Hinsicht hätte anlügen sollen.

Trotzdem, irgend etwas an ihm passte ihr nicht - und es war nicht nur seine Angewohnheit, neue Geschäftspartner erst einmal mit zwei Meter Kampfkolossen zu testen. Etwas in seiner ganzen Art ließ ihr Misstrauen erwachen. Sie würde ihm besser nicht zu viel Vertrauen schenken.

Elena musste ein weiteres Mal gähnen und da der schmerzhafte Kampf in der Gasse ihr immer noch in den Gliedern steckte, beschloss sie, ihre Planung vorerst etwas zu verschieben. Sie hob ihre Füße ins Bett und brauchte danach nicht lange, bis sie eingeschlafen war. 

*   *   *

"Wie hieß dein Freund?"

"Häh?" Elena war ganz offensichtlich überrascht von der plötzlichen Unterbrechung.

"Der Typ, den du aus deiner Wohnung gejagt hast. Wie war sein Name?"

"Ist das wichtig?", fragte Elena genervt.

"Wenn du ihn schon erwähnst...", hakte Tifa nach.

"Hör zu, ich will über den Trottel nicht reden! Das..."

Ein plötzlicher Hustenanfall unterbrach Elena. Die junge Turk krümmte sich zusammen, schlug die Hände über den Mund und kämpfte fast eine ganze Minute lang gegen die Verkrampfung ihrer Lungen an. Tifa, von dem plötzlichen Anfall erschrocken, saß er ihr hilflos gegenüber. Sie wusste nicht Recht, was sie unternehmen sollte. Schließlich erholte sich Elena etwas und richtete sich wieder auf, woraufhin Tifa bei ihrem Anblick geschockt zurückfuhr. Aus den Mundwinkeln der Turk liefen dünnen Fäden aus Blut und ihre Hand war von der roten Flüssigkeit bedeckt.

Tifa sprang auf und rannte zu Elena auf der andern Tischseite, sie half dem geschwächten Mädchen auf die Beine, als es versuchte aufzustehen.

"Verdammt!", rief Tifa aufgeregt. "Die Materia hätte eigentlich auch eventuelle innere Wunden heilen müssen. Warte ich hol..."

Elena winkte ab. 

"Lass es. Ich glaube nicht, dass mir die Materia helfen kann. Es liegt wahrscheinlich an dem hier", meinte sie und umfasste ihre rechte Schulter. Tifa fielen keine tröstenden Worte ein, die sie darauf hätten antworten können.

"Entschuldige mich einen Moment", sagte Elena und wankte aus der Küche. "Ich wasch mir das Blut ab."

"Brauchst du...?"

"Nein, danke", meinte Elena. Sie blieb kurz stehen, drehte sich dann um und lächelte Tifa schwach an. "Aber etwas Kaffee wäre noch nett."

Tifa nickte kurz und machte sich daran neuen Kaffee zuzubereiten, während Elena ins Badezimmer verschwand. Tifa wusste immer noch, was sie von der ganzen Situation halten sollte. In ihrem Hinterkopf sah sie Elena immer noch als Feindin, und die Tatsache, das sie Jagd - eigentlich nur als Geldgier - auf Vincent gemacht hatte, traf auch nicht gerade auf Verständnis bei Tifa, aber Elenas Zustand hatte irgendwie ihr Mitleid erregt. Und vor allem interessierte sie sich dafür, was genau vorgefallen war.

"Es tut mir leid", meinte die Turk, als sie schließlich zurück kehrte. "Deine Couch ist voller Blut."

"Hm? Ach, schon okay", winkte die Kämpferin ab, "das Ding ist glaub ich sowieso älter als wir beide zusammen. Irgendwann hätte ich eh eine neue gebraucht."

"Wenn du sagst..." Elena setzte sich wieder an den Küchentisch und trank den letzten Rest ihres Kaffees aus, dann reichte sie Tifa die leere Tasse zum Nachfüllen.

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte sie Tifa während sie etwas von dem heißen Getränk in die Tasse goss. "Willst du nicht lieber eine Pause machen?"

Elena schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, mir geht's soweit gut. Ich werde weiter erzählen."

"Wie du willst", meinte Tifa und setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, nachdem sie sich nachgeschenkt hatte. "Also, was hast du dann getan? Du sagtest doch, du hattest nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo du Vincent suchen solltest."

"Hatte ich auch nicht." Sie trank einen Schluck Kaffee. "Also bin ich auf gut Glück losgezogen. Zuerst habe ich ein wenig in Costa de Sol herum gefragt, aber ohne etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen - was ich aber auch nicht erwartet hatte."

"Und dann?"

"Dann begann die große Suche nach Valentine. Über einen Monat bin ich durch die Welt gezogen und nach ihm gefragt. Ich war in der Nähe ein paar deiner alten Freunde und habe versucht, herauszufinden, ob er dort irgendwo gesehen worden war."

"Wen von uns hast du alles ausspioniert?", wollte Tifa wissen.

"Ich war in North Corel, Rocket-Town und im Cosmo Canyon", gestand Elena und blickte schuldbewusst zur Seite.

"Warst du in Nibelheim?"

Elena sah sie kurz fragend an. "Nein, warum?"

"Wir haben Vincent damals in Nibelheim gef... getroffen. Wusstet ihr das bei ShinRa nicht?"

Die Turk schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aber ich nehme an, du hast ihn gefunden", fuhr Tifa fort. "Also ist es wohl egal, ob du in Nibelheim warst oder nicht." Damit war für Tifa auch die Frage beantwortet, ob sich Vincent wieder in seinem Sarg verkrochen hatte: Nämlich ganz offensichtlich nicht. "Wie und wo hast du ihn dann gefunden?"

"Das war ein ziemlicher großer Zufall", erzählte Elena weiter, nachdem sie einen weiteren Schluck genommen hatte. "Ich hatte fast eine ganze Woche in Junon verbracht, ohne etwas zu finden, als mir einfiel, dass es dort ein paar Kopfgeldjäger gab, die früher auch so manchen Job für ShinRa erledigt hatten."

"Du hast sie angeworben dir bei deiner Suche nach Vincent zu helfen?"

Elena schüttelte den Kopf. "Viel besser. Sie erzählten mir, dass es seit einiger Zeit einen neuen Kopfgeldjäger in Junon gab, den niemand wirklich kannte, aber dessen Beschreibung eins zu eins auf Valentine zutraf."

In Junon hatte er sich also versteckt, stellte Tifa fest. Aber das er als Kopfgeldjäger arbeitete? Andererseits konnte sie sich auch keinen anderen Beruf vorstellen, der in ihren Augen zu Vincent passen würde. Sie hatte ihn nur als Kämpfer erlebt - vielleicht waren jagen und kämpfen doch das einzig richtige für ihn.

"Und was hast du dann gemacht, nachdem du ihn gefunden hattest?"

"Ich habe versucht, ihn in eine Falle zu locken..."

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

_Hmm... Gibt's zu diesem Kapitel groß was zu sagen? Den meisten müsste mittlerweile wohl schon aufgefallen sein, dass ich eine recht eigene Darstellung von Sephiroth habe. Natürlich war er der Oberirre im Spiel und ein durchgeknallter Massenmörder, allerdings lag das meiner Meinung nach in erster Linie an Jenovas Einfluss (der.. die.. das wahre Drahtzieher/in/ding in meinen Augen). Jetzt im Lebensstrom ist er befreit von Jenova und wieder sein wahres Ich (Den Sephy den man in Nibelheim kurz vorm Durchdrehen erleben durfte...). Ein stolzer Krieger, der natürlich gar nicht davon begeistert ist, dass er ein Werkzeug war._

_Zu Elenas Charakter... Ja, ich weiß im Spiel ist sie etwas, das im englischen gerne als "Airhead" bezeichnet wird und meistens irgendwie nervt (nur die Wutai-passage war recht lustig), aber ich bin nun mal jemand der sich gerne auf die vergessenen Nebencharaktere stürzt. Und immerhin, Notlösung oder nicht, Elena ist ein Turk. Sie muss also irgendetwas können, sei es jetzt schießen, Leute aufspürren oder kämpfen (und mal ehrlich: das eine Mal wo man gegen sie kämpft, is sie doch gar keine so schlechte Gegnerin...). _

_Naja, lasst mich wissen, was ihr von meinen Ansichten haltet. Dafür gibt's ja das Reviewsystem ;P_

Also dann. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	3. Turkish Delight

Kapitel III: _Turkish Delight_

"Xeros Mishima...", meinte Sephiroth nachdenklich.

"Du kennst ihn?"

"Allerdings!", antwortete der Krieger harsch, wurde dann aber wieder ruhiger. "Nur ist es ziemlich lange her, dass ich von ihm gehört habe. Ich dachte, er sei tot."

"Vielleicht ist es ein anderer Mishima, den Elena getroffen hat", meinte Aeris, doch der grauhaarige Krieger schüttelte den Kopf.

"Die Beschreibung trifft genau auf ihn zu."

"Vielleicht...", begann das Mädchen, brach den Satz allerdings wieder ab. Eine Zeitlang herrschte Stille und die beiden Verstorbenen beobachteten einfach nur die Welt der Sterblichen.

"Wir sollten Mishima beobachten", meinte Sephiroth schließlich. "Das hat mehr Sinn als Clouds kleine Freundin und das Turkmädel bei ihrem Kaffeeklatsch zu belauschen."

"Du glaubst auch, er hat mit dieser Sache noch mehr zu tun?"

"Hatte ich die Vorahnung, oder du?"

Aeris seufzte leise und senkte den Kopf. "Ich sagte bereits, es war nur so etwas wie ein ungutes Gefühl, mehr nicht. Ich bin keine Hellseherin! ...Sonst wäre ich wohl auch noch am Leben", fügte sie leise hinzu.

Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Kriegers.

"Sieh an, die Märtyrerin ist wohl nicht ganz so glücklich mit ihrem Opfer, was?"

Aeris hob ihren Kopf wieder und blickte Sephiroth mit ernsten Augen an.

"Wenn du zwischen Leben und Tod wählen könntest, was würdest du tun?", fragte sie ihn mit ungewohnt harter Stimme. Als er nicht antwortete, fuhr sie fort. "Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich war allein loszuziehen, aber ich wollte nicht, dass den anderen etwas passiert. Ich hatte Holy beschworen, um dich und Jenova aufzuhalten, so dass wir alle in Frieden weiterleben konnten. Glaubst du ich bin freiwillig in den Tod gegangen?"

"Bist du fertig", fragte er ungerührt. "Wenn du das Leben so vermisst, warum bist dann nicht schon wieder dort?"

Er zeigte auf das wasserähnliche Fenster. Aeris folgte seiner Hand und blickte ebenfalls dorthin.

"Du weißt, warum", sagte sie schließlich. "Aus einem ähnlichen Grund wie du. Bin ich erst einmal wieder dort, dann werde ich das alles hier vergessen haben und kann ihnen nicht mehr helfen."

"Hmm... So uneigennützig wie du dich immer gibst, bist du gar nicht", stellte Sephiroth fest, dann wechselte er das Thema. "Was machen wir jetzt? Versuchen wir herauszufinden, wie Mishima in der Sache drin steckt?"

"Wir können ihn nicht beobachten, wenn wir nicht wissen, wo er sich aufhält", meinte Aeris. "Außerdem wissen wir ja nicht mal, ob er wirklich etwas mit Jenova zu tun hat, oder nicht. Aber du hältst ihn für gefährlich?"

"Ich halte ihn nicht dafür, ich weiß, dass er gefährlich ist."

"Woher kennst du ihn?"

"Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren", grinste Sephiroth süffisant.

*   *   *

_Junon_

Nervös überprüfte sie zum mindestens zehnten Mal in dieser Nacht, ob ihre Waffe wirklich geladen war - natürlich war sie es. Sie schob die Pistole zurück in den Halfter und verfluchte ihre eigene Unsicherheit, denn schließlich hatte sie schon mehr als eine gefährliche Situation überstanden, aber dennoch hatte sie Angst. Von den ehemaligen Mitgliedern von Avalanche war Valentine mit Sicherheit einer der fähigsten und gefährlichsten Kämpfer.

Sie hatte eine halbe Ewigkeit gebraucht ihn zu finden und die Vorbereitung dieses Hinterhalts hatte sie eine weitere Woche gekostet. Die anderen Kopfgeldjäger hatten so gut wie nichts über seine Gewohnheiten oder seinen genauen Aufenthaltsort gewusst. Vincent Valentine war ein großes Rätsel.

Durch etwas Glück - sowie viel Bestechungsgeld und endloses herumfragen - war es ihr gelungen wenigstens heraus zu finden, wo er wohnte. Nach ein paar Tagen Observation hatte sie schließlich aufgegeben, auf eine passende Gelegenheit für einen Hinterhalt zu warten und selbst gehandelt. Sie hatte ihm eine anonyme Nachricht zukommen lassen - aus Mangel an besseren Ideen - und ihn hier herbestellt.

Elena sah sich um. Die alte Lagerhalle schrie zwar förmlich nach Mafiafilmklischee, war aber für ihre Zwecke wie geschaffen. Die Halle hatte irgendeiner Firma gehört, die mittlerweile bankrott war, und wartete nun darauf von einem neuen Besitzer irgendwann wieder in Betrieb genommen zu werden. Mehrere große Container, dazu unzählige Holzkisten und Fässer stapelten sich fast bis unter das Dach der Halle und boten ihr genug Deckung um aus dem Hinterhalt zuzuschlagen. 

Sie saß etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden zwischen zwei Kisten eingeklemmt und beobachtete den von einem "Notausgang"-Schild beleuchteten Hintereingang der Lagerhalle. Sie war sich praktisch sicher, dass er die Halle nur auf diesen Weg betreten konnte. Das Haupttor war verriegelt und die Lüftungsschächte so eng, dass selbst Elena - die deutlich kleiner war als ihr Ziel - dort unmöglich durchpasste.

Das einzige Problem war nur noch: Valentine musste auch kommen. Elena müsste sich schon sehr in ihm täuschen, wenn er einfach gutgläubig hier auftauchte, ohne die Vermutung auf einen Hinterhalt oder etwas ähnliches zu erwarten.

Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Für Ein Uhr nachts hatte sie ihn herbestellt; es war kurz davor. Er würde bald hier sein - hoffentlich. Sie streckte ihre Glieder von sich und lockerte ihre Muskeln, wie sie es die letzten zwei Stunden immer wieder getan hatte. Würde es wirklich zum Kampf mit Valentine kommen, dann musste sie dafür bereit sein und durfte nicht mit steifen Gliedern dastehen. Die Turk verspürte den Drang ein weiteres Mal ihre Waffe zu überprüfen, ließ dann aber doch bleiben. Sie hatte das Ding heute wirklich schon oft genug kontrolliert.

Ein leises Klappern ließ sie zusammenfahren. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschte Elena in die Stille der verlassenen Halle, hörte allerdings nichts mehr. Was sie besonders erschreckte war die Tatsache, dass das Geräusch aus dem Inneren der Halle stammte. Aber eigentlich sollte sich niemand außer ihr hier befinden, das hatte sie überprüft. Und der einzige offene Eingang hatte sich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Sichtfeld befunden.

Hatte sich irgendein Tier hier drin versteckt? Oder ein Obdachloser, den sie übersehen hatte? Oder war es Valentine?

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick auf ihre Uhr; eine Minute nach Eins. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Hier sitzen bleiben und das Geräusch ignorieren, in der Hoffnung, dass Valentine jeden Moment durch die Tür spazierte, war eine Möglichkeit, aber was immer sich in der Halle befand konnte sich dann vielleicht an sie heran schleichen.

Elenas Blick wanderte zu der Tür des Hintereingangs, dann zurück zu ihrer Uhr. Sie fluchte innerlich. Es war sowieso naiv von ihr gewesen, anzunehmen, ihr Gegner würde einfach so in ihre Falle tappen.

Vorsichtig kletterte sie aus ihrem Versteck zwischen den Kisten auf den Hallenboden zurück und begann dann leicht gebückt durch die finstere Halle zu schleichen - ihre Augen hatten sich glücklicherweise bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Auch wenn die Kisten und Fässer nicht willkürlich, sondern mit System gestapelt waren, kam es Elena vor als würde sie sich durch ein riesiges, dunkles Labyrinth bewegen.

Langsam glitt ihre Hand in eine ihrer Taschen und umfasste die Puderdose die sich darin befand, das Kernstück ihres Plans. Sie hatte das Halluzinationen hervorrufende Nervengift gegen ein schnell wirkendes Schlafmittel ersetzt, das - einmal eingeatmet - lange anhielt. Wenn sie es schaffte Valentine damit zu betäuben, waren alle ihre Probleme Vergangenheit.

Nur galt es ihn damit erst einmal zu erwischen.

Schließlich hatte sie die Stelle erreicht, an der, ihrer Vermutung nach, der Eindringling das Geräusch verursachte hatte. Zu ihrem Entsetzen musste sie erkennen, dass sie offensichtlich einen weiteren Eingang in die Halle übersehen hatte. Bei dem Geräusch hatte es sich um ein metallisches Gitter, das über den Hallenboden geschoben worden war, gehandelt. Und dieses Gitter hatte den Zugang zur Kanalisation oder einer anderen Art von unterirdischem Tunnel verdeckt.

Erschrocken wich sich zuerst zurück und sah sich dann panisch um. Sie war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass Valentine sich in der Halle befand und nicht etwa nur ein streunender Hund.

Noch bevor sie Recht wusste, was sie jetzt unternehmen sollte, spürte sie einen leichten Windhauch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Gleich darauf stolperte Elena zurück und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. 

Ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte, war jemand hinter sie getreten. Nun stand er da, fast zwei Köpfe größer als sie, in ein dunkelrotes Cape gehüllt, die langen schwarzen Haaren von einem ebenso roten Stirnband gezähmt und starrte sie mit seinen unnatürlich roten Augen an.

"Warst du es, die mich herbestellt hat?", fragte er mit ruhiger aber bedrohlicher Stimme.

Elena wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück und stotterte ein paar unverständliche Worte. Dann, mehr instinktiv als kontrolliert, schoss ihre Hand in ihre Tasche und zog die Puderdose heraus. Sie hatte geplant, ihm den gesamten Inhalt ins Gesicht zu schleudern, allerdings kam es dazu nicht. Vincent hatte mit einer für Elena nicht mehr nachvollziehbaren Schnelligkeit ihr Handgelenk gepackt und ihr keine Sekunde später mit seiner Klaue die Dose aus der Hand geschlagen. Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit hörte Elena das Kernstück ihres Planes in tausend Scherben bersten.

Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung stieß Vincent sie gegen eine Kiste und trat anschließend auf sie zu.

"Was willst du?", fragte er, dann verrieten seine Augen, dass er sie erkannt hatte. "Du bist eine von den Turks."

"E... El... Elena", stotterte sie, wobei sich nicht mal genau wusste, warum sie sich verpflichtet fühlte, ihm ihren Namen zu sagen.

"Was willst du?", wiederholte er sich. Vincent schlug mit seiner flachen Hand knapp neben Elenas Kopf auf das Holz, während er sein Gesicht bedrohlich nahe an das ihre brachte. "Haben die Überreste von ShinRa einen kleinen Rachefeldzug begonnen?"

"N... Nein. Das i... ist es nicht", stammelte die blonde Turk und schloss die Augen. Das hier lief keinesfalls so, wie geplant. Sie ballte ihre Hände kurz zu Fäusten und tat ihr Möglichstes, ihre Angst und Nervosität hinunter zu schlucken.

"Was dann?"

Elena öffnete ihr Augen wieder. "Ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Jemand wünscht dich zu sehen." 

Elena fasste wieder etwas Mut. Auf die Idee, Valentine einfach zu bitten, sie zu Mishima zu begleiten war sie bisher noch gar nicht gekommen. Es konnte ja sein, dass er tatsächlich mitkam. Als Vincent seine Hand zurück zog, sich wieder zu voller Größe aufrichtete und seinen Augen sich zu misstrauischen Schlitzen verengten, schwanden ihren naiven Hoffnungen allerdings wieder dahin.

"Wer?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Das erfährst du erst, wenn wir ihn treffen." Sie hielt es irgendwie für klüger, ihm den Namen ihres Auftraggebers nicht zu verraten.

Ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, machte Vincent kehrt und marschierte davon. "Verkriech wieder dorthin, wo du die letzten Jahre verbracht hast und kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten."

Elena lehnte immer noch gegen die Holzkiste und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, aber nicht mehr nur aus Furcht oder Nervosität. Die Art wie Valentine sie einfach stehen ließ, machte sie unglaublich wütend. Für den großgewachsenen Kämpfer war sie scheinbar nichts weiter als kleines Mädchen - harmlos und irrelevant.

Sie würde ihm zeigen, wie _harmlos_ sie sein konnte!

Elena zog ihre Waffe und richtete sie auf Vincents Rücken.

"Also schön, Valentine", sagte sie mit - sogar für sie selbst -überraschend selbstsicherer Stimme und entsicherte die Pistole mit einem lauten Klicken. "Dann formuliere ich das Ganze mal nicht als Bitte: Du wirst mich begleiten! Und zwar ohne dich groß zu wehren, sonst werde ich böse."

Vincent wandte seinen Kopf ein kleines bisschen zu ihr um und schenkte ihr einen ungerührten Blick.

"Närrin."

Mit einem Mal ging alles ganz schnell. Vincent wirbelte herum, wobei sein Cape hoch flatterte, ging gleichzeitig in die Knie und zog seine eigene Waffe. Elena feuerte instinktiv einen Schuss ab, der jedoch weit daneben ging, und hechtete anschließend zur Seite weg. Keine Sekunde später zerrissen zwei Schuss aus Vincents Todesstrafe die Holzkiste, vor der sie eben noch gestanden hatte.

Die Turk rappelte sich auf, und sprintete in eine Seitengasse zwischen zwei großen Containern, während drei weitere Kugeln an ihr vorbei sausten.

Sie lugte kurz hinter einem der Container hervor und gab zwei Schuss in die Richtung ab, wo Valentine gerade noch gestanden hatte. Ihr Ziel war jedoch nirgendwo mehr zu sehen und die beiden Kugeln flogen ins Leere. Sie zog sich wieder in ihre Deckung zurück.

"Verdammt!", schrie sie in die Halle. "Ich will dich nicht umbringen. Du sollst nur mitkommen!"

"Pech für dich, dass ich nicht will", erschallte die Antwort, Elena konnte jedoch nicht ausmachen, wo Valentine sich befand. "Du hast noch eine Chance zu verschwinden, Mädchen, danach werde ich dich nicht mehr verschonen!"

Für einen kleinen Augenblick zog Elena es tatsächlich in Erwägung sich zurückzuziehen, allerdings war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie Valentine nicht so schnell wieder so nahe käme. 

"Vergiss es!"

"Dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du dein Testament gemacht hast!"

Diesmal hörte Elena, woher seine Stimme erschallte, was ihr jedoch nur einen weiteren Schock verpasste. Vincent stand auf einem Stapel aus Holzkisten und hatte ungehinderten Blick in die Gasse, in der sie sich befand. 

Die blonde Turk überlegte nicht, sondern begann zu rennen, während sich die Luft um sie herum mit Blei füllte. Sie rannte allerdings nicht davon - so wäre sie nur ein leichteres Ziel in der engen Gasse geworden -, sondern sprintete auf den Kistenstapel zu und versuchte so in den toten Winkel von Vincents Schussfeld zu kommen. Währenddessen feuerte sie immer wieder einzelne zögerliche Schüsse auf ihren Gegner ab. Elena hatte tatsächlich kein Interesse daran ihn zu töten, aber im Rennen auf seine Beine zu zielen erwies sich fast als unmöglich, deshalb versuchte sie Vincent mit ein paar unkoordinierten Schüssen wenigstens aus dem Konzept zu bringen.

Schließlich erreichte sie den Stapel und schleuderte sich mit aller Wucht dagegen, was dazu führte, dass die Kisten ins Wanken gerieten, allerdings nicht in dem Ausmaß, wie Elena sich das erwünscht hatte. Ohne sich lange darüber zu ärgern, riss sie ihre Pistole nach oben und wartete darauf, dass Valentine über den Kistenrand spähte.

Allerdings geschah nichts der dergleichen. Stattdessen nahm sie plötzlich neben ihr eine Bewegung wahr. Sie hechtete davon, wieder keine Sekunde zu spät, denn gleich darauf zerfetzten Vincents Kugeln mehr von den Holzkisten.

Elena versuchte ebenfalls ein paar Schüsse auf Vincent abzugeben, fand jedoch keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ihr Gegner hielt sie fast die ganze Zeit unter Beschuss und zwang sie so dazu in Deckung zu bleiben. Und wenn er sein Feuer einmal unterbrach, war er wieder verschwunden, so dass Elena kein Ziel mehr hatte. Und meistens attackierte er dann aus einer völlig anderen Richtung.

Mit dieser Taktik hetzte der Kopfgeldjäger Elena durch die Lagerhalle. Schließlich warf sie sich hinter einem alten Gabelstapler in Deckung und sank zu Boden, während die Kugeln aus der großkalibrigen Waffe ihres Gegners gegen das rostige Fahrzeug schlugen. Sie atmete schwer und der Schweiß lief ihr in Strömen übers Gesicht. Es war zum Verzweifeln! Von Valentines Schnelligkeit und seiner Art zu kämpfen trennten sie Welten. In Gedanken war sie froh darüber, dass sie früher nie gegen ihn angetreten war. Und langsam verstand sie auch, warum Mishima es wohl vorgezogen hatte, keine eigenen Männer auf Valentine anzusetzen.

Sollte sie verschwinden?

Sie war in der Nähe des Haupttores, allerdings musste sie dorthin einen größeren Bereich ohne Deckung überqueren und anschließend versuchen das Schloss aufzubekommen. Das Tor war also keine Option zur Flucht, sondern blanker Selbstmord. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja zum Hintereingang durchschlagen, aber das bezweifelte sie. Valentine trieb sie praktisch durch die Halle, wodurch sie wenig Einfluss darauf hatte, wohin sie floh. Und er würde sie auch ganz sicher nicht einfach gehen lassen.

Sie lugte kurz aus ihrer Deckung hervor, als Vincent das Feuer kurzzeitig einstellte. Sie saß praktisch in der Falle. Rechts von ihr befand sich ein großes, mit Kartons und verschiedenen Kleinkram gefülltes Regal, das ihr den Weg in diese Richtung ziemlich effektiv versperrte. Links von ihr befand sich wieder eine Ansammlung mehrerer Kisten, allerdings trennten sie mehr als zehn Meter davon. Um dorthin zu kommen, müsste sie die ganze Strecke durchs Offene laufen. Das würde sie ganz sicher nicht wagen.

Elena zog sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder hinter das Fahrzeug zurück, als etwas vor ihr in der Dunkelheit aufblitzte. Drei weitere Kugeln schlugen in das geplagte Fahrzeug ein, dann verstummte das Feuer abermals. Elena dachte zuerst, Vincent würde wieder seine Stellung wechseln, dann jedoch hörte sie laut und deutlich wie ein neues Magazin in eine Waffe gerammt wurde.

Valentine war am Nachladen!

Ohne lang zu zögern sprang die Turk auf und begann auf die Ansammlung von Kisten und Fässern zu schießen, hinter der sie Valentine vermutete. 

Ob sie ihn nur verletzte oder tötete, war ihr mittlerweile egal. Ein paar Million Gil hin oder her, sie wollte nur noch raus aus dieser Halle. Und das lebendig!

Sie feuerte Schuss um Schuss in Valentines Richtung bis ein lautes Klicken ihr verkündete, dass sie ihre Waffe leer geschossen hatte. Dann ließ sie sich blitzartig wieder in hinter ihre Deckung fallen und nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später sausten zwei Kugeln über ihren Kopf davon und prallten gegen die Wand der Halle.

Elena lehnte sich wieder gegen den Gabelstapler und lud ihre Waffe nach. Es herrschte wieder Stille. Ob das allerdings bedeutete, dass Valentine sich wieder aus einer anderen Richtung anschlich oder nur darauf lauerte, dass sie sich wieder aus ihrer Deckung wagte, wusste Elena nicht.

"Okay! Du hast gewonnen. Lass mich verschwinden und du hörst nie wieder von mir", rief sie und versuchte so wehleidig wie möglich zu klingen.

"Du hattest deine Chance, Mädchen. Und die hast du vergeben", erschallte die Antwort, nach langem Schweigen.

Sie hatte ohnehin nicht daran geglaubt, dass sie auf diese billige Masche davonkommen würde, aber nun wusste Elena wenigstens, dass Valentine immer noch hinter den Kisten vor ihr lauerte. Sie wusste, dass er ein exzellenter Schütze war, also wahr anzunehmen, dass er darauf lauerte sie mit einem gezielten Schuss zu erledigen, sobald sie sich auch nur ein kleines bisschen aus ihrer Deckung wagte.

Und wenn sie sich ihm tatsächlich nicht mehr zeigte würde er wahrscheinlich irgendwann von links oder rechts angreifen und sie endgültig erledigen.

Elena seufzte laut und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Ihre Situation war hoffnungslos. Um fliehen zu können, müsste sie Valentine in Deckung zwingen, doch dazu müsste sie auf ihn feuern können, was aber voraus setzte ihre Deckung zu verlassen. Und das wäre ihr sicherer Tod. 

Dann plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an ihre letzte Trumpfkarte. Oder besser gesagt: Ihre letzten drei Trumpfkarten. Elenas Hand verschwand in der Tasche ihrer Weste und zog die drei Handgranaten hervor, die sie für Notfälle eingesteckt hatte. Die kleinen Sprengkörper waren vielleicht ihre Rettung.

Sie ließ eine der Granaten zurück in ihre Tasche fallen, dann schloss sie kurz die Augen und atmete ein letztes Mal ruhig durch. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhig hatte, entsicherte sie die erste Handgranate und schleuderte sie blindlings in Valentines Richtung. Einen Treffer erwartete sie zwar nicht, aber die Granate diente auch nur dazu ihren Belagerer abzulenken und hoffentlich für einen Moment seine Zielgenauigkeit herabzusetzen.

Kurz nach der Detonation sprang sie auf. Valentines Schuss verfehlte sie tatsächlich, wenn auch nur knapp, jedoch hatte ihr das Mündungsfeuer verraten, wo er sich aufhielt. Sie begann wild ihre Pistole abzufeuern, während sie mit ihrer rechten Hand die zweite Granate entsicherte. Sie glaubte zwar nicht das ihre Schüsse auch nur in Valentines Nähe gingen, allerdings sorgte das Sperrfeuer dafür, dass er nicht dazu kam einen weiteren Schuss abzufeuern.

Die Turk schleuderte die zweite Granate mit ihrer oft trainierten Genauigkeit genau zwischen die Kisten und Fässer, hinter denen sich ihr Gegner befand. Danach zögerte sie nicht lange, sondern sprintete unablässig feuernd in genau diese Richtung. Valentine reagierte genau wie sie es wartet hätte. Er sprang weg von der Granate aus seiner Deckung und eröffnetet ebenfalls das Feuer.

Schuss um Schuss abgebend stürmten die beiden ehemaligen Turks aufeinander zu. Dann explodierte die zweite Granate mit einem lauten Knall und zerfetzte mehrere Holzkisten, so dass ein Gemisch aus Rauch, Staub und Holzsplittern die Umgebung einhüllte. Die Schüsse verstummten daraufhin ebenfalls.

Als der Staub sich wieder lichtete, standen sich Elena und Vincent gegenüber und starrten einander in die Augen. Ihre Pistole gegen seinen Hals gepresste, während er auf ihre Stirn zielte. Es herrschte wieder ein eisiges Schweigen in der Halle.

"Sieht für mich nach einem Patt aus", sagte Elena schließlich beherrscht, obwohl es in ihrem Inneren schrie und tobte.

"Nicht ganz", meinte Vincent schließlich und senkte seinen Blick einen kurzen Moment nach unten. Elena folgte seinem Blick und erschauderte als sie ihre Waffe ansah: Der Ladeschlitten war zurück gesprungen. Sie hatte ihr komplettes Magazin verschossen.

"Ich habe noch drei Schuss", sagte er unberührt. "Taktische Kampfanweisung für Turks, Paragraph fünf, dritter Absatz."

"Wenn möglich immer mitzählen wie oft man geschossen hat", antwortete eine kreidebleiche Elena, während die Waffe ihr aus der zittrigen Hand fiel und klappernd am Boden aufschlug.

"Das war's dann wohl", meinte Vincent mit emotionsloser Stimme.

"Bitte... nicht...", wimmerte Elena und schloss die Augen.

Dann zeriss ein Schuss die Stille der dunklen Lagerhalle. 

*   *   *

"Vincent hat dir also in den Kopf geschossen?", fragte Tifa misstrauisch und unternahm keine besondere Anstrengung den Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. Sie hatte Elenas Bericht von ihrem Kampf gegen Vincent bisher wortlos gelauscht, allerdings bezweifelte sie langsam die Glaubwürdigkeit der Erzählung, vor allem gegen Ende hin. Sie hatte selbst erlebt wie Elena kämpfte und wusste, dass die junge Turk durchaus in der Lage war sich zu wehren, allerdings wusste Tifa auch wie Vincent kämpfte. 

Ihr alter Kampfgefährte besaß Fähigkeiten, welche die von Elena bei weitem übertrafen. Sie gestand sich außerdem ein, dass auch sie selbst und - insbesondere bei einer Schießerei - auch Cloud kaum mit Vincent mithalten konnten. Wenn sich die Ereignisse wirklich so zugetragen hatten, wie Elena erzählt hatte, dann hatte Vincent die Turk nicht wirklich ernst genommen - oder sie hatte einfach nur riesiges Glück gehabt.

"Das habe auch nicht gesagt", entgegnete Elena fast schon beleidigt.

"Für mich hat sich das aber gerade ebenso angehört", meinte die Dunkelhaarige immer noch ungläubig. "Aber da dein Kopf noch recht heil war, als ich dich gefunden habe, erwartest du scheinbar von mir, dass ich glaube du seist Vincents Schuss mit absolut übermenschlichen Reflexen im letzten Moment ausgewichen..."

"Nein, ich will nichts dergleichen!", gab Elena patzig zurück. "Wenn du, anstatt mich zu unterbrechen, mich einfach ausreden ließest, hätte ich dir schon längst erzählt was als nächstes passiert ist."

"Dann erzähl!", sagte Tifa und beäugte die ihr Gegenübersitzende immer noch misstrauisch, während sie einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee nahm.

*   *   *

Der Schuss war noch nicht einmal verhallt, da sank Elena schon kreidebleich auf die zittrigen Knie. Während sie sich davon überzeugte, dass die Flüssigkeit in ihrem Gesicht nur ihr eigener kalter Schweiß und kein Blut war, schlug in Vincents Waffe in einiger Entfernung mit einem lauten Klappern auf dem Boden auf.

Vincent würdigte der vor ihm knienden Elena nur einen kurzen Blick, dann wandte er sich nach rechts und betrachtete schweigsam den Neuankömmling, der ihm die Waffe aus der Hand geschossen hatte.

"Elena, Elena, was soll nur mit dir werden?", erklang eine spöttische Stimme, die der blonden Turk nur allzu bekannt vorkam. "Ständig muss man dich retten."

"RENO!?"

Der Schock, den das beinahe erschossen werden bei ihr verursacht hatte, verschwand fast augenblicklich, als die Stimme ihres alten Turkkollegen erkannte. Sie folgte Valentines Blick zur Seite und erblickte ihn schließlich, wie mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen auf einer Kiste stand. Er war von oben bis unten in schwarze Klamotten gehüllt und trug sein wildes, rotes Haar immer noch zu einem schlampigen Zopf zusammen gebunden. In der einen Hand hielt er eine Pistole, die andere steckte lässig in einer Tasche seiner Lederjacke.

"Sieh an, du erkennst deinen alten Kollegen also noch", sagte der Rotschopf und sprang von der Kiste.

"Was bitte tust _du_ hier?", fragte Elena verwirrt und immer noch am Boden kniend, wäre langsam wieder Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurückkehrte.

"Bild dir jedenfalls nicht ein, dass ich hier bin um deine Haut zu retten. Das gerade eben, war nur ein kleiner Gefallen, der alten Kameradschaft wegen", erklärte ihr Reno trocken, dann wies er mit seiner Pistole auf Vincent. "Ich bin wegen unserem düsteren Freund dort drüben hier."

Elenas Blick fiel wieder Valentine. Der ehemalige Turk hatte der ganzen Szene schweigsam und mit gleichgültiger Mimik beigewohnt. Er hatte nicht einmal versucht seine Todesstrafe wieder zu bekommen, was aber wohl daran lag das Renos Pistole auf ihn gerichtet war. Elena stand auf, während ihr Blick mehrmals zwischen Vincent und Reno hin- und herwechselte, dann plötzlich ging ihr ein Licht auf. Mit unerfreutem Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich wieder an Reno.

"Moment mal! Jetzt weiß ich was hier läuft!", schnauzte sie Reno an und stemmte ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte. "Du arbeitest auch für Mishima. Aber keine Chance, Freundchen! _Ich_ habe ihn monatelang gesucht. Und _ich_ habe ihn schließlich auch gefunden, also bekomme auch _ich_ das Kopfgeld!"

Reno lachte kurz amüsiert. "Für wen ich arbeite, kann dir eigentlich egal sein, Elena, allerdings wird Mister Valentine _mich_ begleiten."

Bevor Elena darauf etwas antworten konnte ging ein Ruck durch Vincent und er stellte sich in eine kampfbereite Pose.

"Ich muss euch leider beide enttäuschen. Ich werde _keinen_ von euch begleiten."

"Aber, aber", witzelte Reno. "Warum so unkooperativ, Kumpel? Es ist nur zu deinem Besten."

"Das erklärt wohl auch die Pistole in deiner Hand", antwortete Vincent sarkastisch.

"Sagen wir einfach, es ist auch zum Besten von vielen anderen und wenn du nicht freiwillig mitkommen willst, dann muss ich halt ungemütlich werden. Mein Boss meinte zwar, ich sollte dich möglichst am Leben lassen." Reno ließ seine Pistole in einer Jackentasche verschwinden und holte dafür etwas aus seiner anderen. Das kleine Objekt entpuppte sich als sein altbewährter Schockstab, den er mit einem schnellen Handgriff ausfuhr und dann mit einem Knistern aktivierte. "Aber wenn es sich nicht vermeiden lässt, dann lässt es sich halt nicht vermeiden."

"Stop, Reno!", schrie Elena. "Du kannst ihn nicht umbringen! Weißt du was er lebendig wert ist?!"

"Elena, seit wann bist du nur so auf's Geld fixiert?"

"Und seit wann ist es dir so egal?"

"Ist es nicht", sagte Reno und lehnte seinen Stab über die Schulter. "Ich werde gut genug für das hier bezahlt."

"Bevor ich euch über die Belohnung Gedanken macht", meinte Vincent und riss eine Pistole hervor, die hinter seinem Rücken getragen hatte, "solltet ihr euch erst mal um mich sorgen."

Mit einem "Oh Shit!" hechtete Reno sich in Deckung.

Mit einer beinahe beiläufigen Geste verpasste Vincent Elena einen Schlag mit der Rückseite seiner Klaue und schleudert sie durch die Halle. Allein der Treffer hatte ihr beinahe schon das Bewusstsein geraubt, und die Tatsache, dass sie hart gegen den alten Gabelstapler, der vorher noch ihre Deckung gewesen war, prallte, trug auch nicht gerade zu ihrem Wohlbefinden bei. Trotzdem schaffte sie es bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben.

Nach knapp einer Minute gelang es ihr wieder aufzustehen, auch wenn ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte.

*Und das nur nach einem einzigen Treffer von diesem Monster*, dachte sie entsetzt. Von Minute zu Minute kam sie immer mehr zu der Überzeugung, dass es die größte Dummheit in ihrem Leben gewesen war, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen.

Unweit von ihr entfernt lieferten sich Reno und Valentine ein erbittertes Feuergefecht. Ab und zu bekam sie die Mündungsfeuer zu Gesicht, aber erkennen konnte sie keinen der beiden. Dann wurde es mit einem Mal wieder gespenstisch ruhig. Elena horchte nach Schritten der beiden Kontrahenten, bekam aber außer ihrem eigenen Atem nichts zu Gehör.

Langsam, und weiterhin lauschend, schlich sie langsam zu der Stelle, wo sie ihre Pistole fallengelassen hatte, während sie ein neues Magazin aus der Tasche zog.

Sie wollte sich gerade nach der Waffe bücken, als vor ihr ein Schuss auf den Boden prallte, woraufhin sie erschrocken zurücksprang. 

"Liegen lassen!"

Valentine stand wieder vor ihr, seine Pistole auf sie gerichtet. Anscheinend war Reno bei seinem Duell etwas erfolgreicher gewesen, als sie selbst. Valentine hatte einen blutigen Kratzer am rechten Oberarm, wo ihn scheinbar eine Kugel gestreift hatte, ansonsten schien der unheimliche Kämpfer jedoch unverletzt zu sein. 

Bevor sich Elena überhaupt Gedanken über Renos Verbleib machen konnte, sprang der andere Turk mit einem zornigen Schrei aus der Dunkelheit und fuhr seinen Schockstab aus. Reno schien es wirklich gelungen zu sein, seinen Gegner zu überraschen, denn er schaffte es ihm mit seinem Stab die Waffe aus der Hand zu schlagen und ihm anschließend noch zwei Schläge mit der Faust zu verpassen. Die Treffer schienen Valentine jedoch nicht viel auszumachen, denn er konterte sofort - ebenfalls mit Faustschlägen. 

Reno kümmerte sich nicht darum auszuweichen, sondern nahm die - sicherlich schmerzhaften - Treffer hin und rammte Vincent seinen Schockstab in den Bauch, woraufhin dieser, von dem elektrischen Schock benommen, zurück taumelte. Valentine erholte sich jedoch schon eine Sekunde später wieder - Elena nahm an, dass Reno seinen Stab nur auf die unterste Stufe gestellt hatte, allerdings war es trotzdem unheimlich, wie leicht Valentine die Wirkung abschüttelte.

"Dachtest wohl, ich sei schon erledigt", fragte Reno triumphierend grinsend. Erst jetzt bemerkte Elena das Einschussloch, das seine Jacke zierte. Valentine hatte ihn also tatsächlich erwischt. Sie musste jedoch nicht lange rätseln, was Reno das Leben gerettet hatte. 

"Eine Schutzweste." Valentine teilte offensichtlich Elenas Erkenntnis.

"Überrascht?", grinste Reno. "Die Leute unterschätzen mich gerne mal, was sich meistens als Fehler rausstellt. Und jetzt?" Er hob seinen Stab und deutete auf den Schwarzhaarigen. "Keine Waffen mehr, was, Valentine?"

"Ich bin nie unbewaffnet." Vincent hob demonstrativ seine Klaue und bewegte die einzelnen Finger. 

"Nahkampf dann, hm?" Reno kreiselte seinen Schockstab kurz in der Hand, dann ging er in Angriffsposition. "Ist mir ganz recht."

Valentine antwortete nicht, sondern machte sich ebenfalls angriffsbereit, dann stürmten die Beiden aufeinander los und begannen einen wilden Abtausch von Schlägen und Angriffen mit ihren Waffen.

Elena wich zurück bis sie mit dem Rücken wieder an den Gabelstapler stieß und beobachtete den Kampf, da ihr augenblicklich nicht einfiel, was sie sonst tun hätte können. 

Auf den ersten Blick schien das Duell recht ausgeglichen zu sein, Reno schlug sich besser, als sie es ihm zugetraut hätte - und vor allem sehr viel besser als Elena sich selbst zugetraut hätte. Dennoch bemerkte sie, dass Valentine der bessere Kämpfer war. Er war schneller, landete mehr Treffer als Reno und wich insbesondere der gefährlichen Waffe seines Kontrahenten geschickt aus. Wenn ihr alter Turkkollege nicht noch einen Trick aus dem Ärmel zog, war es absehbar, wer aus diesem Kampf als Sieger hervorgehen würde.

Bei dem Gedanken ein weiteres Mal allein gegen Valentine antreten zu müssen lief Elena ein kalter Schauer über dem Rücken, also musste sie irgendwie verhindern, dass er Reno umbrachte. 

Sollte sie ihre Pistole holen und versuchen mit einem Schuss Valentine - nicht tödlich - zu verletzen? Sie verwarf den Gedanken gleich. In dem Handgemenge einen gezielten Schuss zu landen war praktisch unmöglich und außerdem konnte sie so Reno treffen. Es widerstrebte ihr irgendwie auf ihn zu feuern. Allerdings würde andere Turk sich wahrscheinlich nicht für die eventuelle Hilfe bedanken, sondern mit Valentine als Beute davon marschieren. Das wollte Elena ebenfalls nicht. 

Sie musste einen Weg finden, beide außer Gefecht zu setzen, ohne sie gleich zu töten. Elenas Hand wanderte wieder in ihre Tasche. Sie hatte immer noch eine ihrer Granaten. Sie zog den kleinen Sprengkörper hervor und betrachtete ihn. Ein ungefährliches Manöver war der Einsatz dieses Dings nicht unbedingt - für die beiden Kämpfenden natürlich -, aber sie hatte nicht viel andere Optionen übrig. Es musste einfach klappen.

Die Turk warf noch einmal einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Duelllisten, die sie scheinbar vollkommen vergessen hatten, dann zog sie den Stift aus der Granate, wartete kurz, dann schleuderte sie sie in Richtung Reno und Valentine.

Die Granate sprang zweimal kurz auf, kullerte dann über den Boden und rollte praktisch zwischen die Füße der beiden, die gerade wieder aufeinander zu stürmen wollten. Sowohl Reno als auch Valentine erkannten sofort, worum es sich bei dem kleinen Objekt handelte und versuchten ihr Möglichstes davon Abstand zu gewinnen.

Dann erfolgte die Explosion und die beiden wurden von der Druckwelle in unterschiedliche Richtungen geschleudert. Reno schlug gegen eine Kiste und fiel dann zu Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb. Vincent, der der Explosion näher gewesen war, dagegen wurde in das große Regal geschleudert. Ein kurzes Ächzen war zu hören, dann stürzte die gesamte Konstruktion mit einem lauten Krachen über ihm zusammen.

Elena, die gerade noch von dem Regal weggesprungen war, wandte sich ab und schütze ihr Gesicht vor dem Jahre alten Staub, der aufgewirbelte worden war. Nach etwa einer Minute hob sie wieder den Kopf und blicke sich um. Die Luft war staubgefüllt, Reno lag immer noch regungslos da und von Valentine war gar nichts mehr zu sehen.

"Ups" war das erste was ihr über die Lippen kam, dann stieß sie jedoch einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Sie hatte mit ihrer Taktik weit mehr Erfolg gehabt, als sie angenommen hatte - zum Teil auch durch Glück.

Zufrieden klopfte sie sich den Staub von den Klamotten und hob anschließend ihre Pistole auf und lud sie nach. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Reno, der jedoch immer noch keine Anzeichen zeigte wieder wach zu werden, dann marschierte sie auf den Schutthaufen zu, unter dem Valentine begraben war.

Sie musste ihn nur ausbuddeln - sie nahm an, er hatte überlebt -, fesseln und ruhig stellen und dann schnellst möglich Mishima kontaktieren. Und schon war sie ein reiches Mädchen.

Nur das Fesseln von Valentine könnte sich noch als problematisch herausstellen. Sie hatte zwar zwei Paar Handschellen dabei, aber ob die reichten oder überhaupt um seinen Klauenarm passten? Geschweige denn, ob die Dinger überhaupt stark genug waren oder er sie mit seiner Klaue einfach zerreißen konnte?

*Vielleicht kann man das Ding ja abnehmen..."

Bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, hörte sie ein Klicken, dann zerriss ein weiterer Schuss die Stille.

Das nächste was Elena fühlte, war ein höllischer Schmerz der durch ihren ganzen Körper jagte, als eine Kugel ihr linkes Knie zerschmetterte. Einen lauten Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend stürzte sie zu Boden.

Heulend vor Schmerzen presste sie ihr verkrampftes Gesicht auf den Boden, während sie mit beiden Händen, die bald blutüberströmt waren, ihr verletztes Knie hielt. Plötzlich packte sie jemand an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf hoch. Mit tränenden Augen blickte sie in Renos zorniges Gesicht.

"Du hast eine Granate nach mir geworfen. FINDEST DU DAS ETWA WITZIG?!", schrie er sie an, dann ließ Reno sie los und ihr Kopf sackte zurück auf den Boden.

"I... Ich..."

"Eigentlich hätte dich dafür töten sollen. Du kannst es als weiteren Freundschaftsdienst werten, dass ich es nicht getan hab." Er entfernte sich von ihr und ging auf den Schutthaufen zu. "Valentine jedenfalls gehört mir."

"W... Warum?", schluchzte Elena und blickte Reno an. "Wir war doch mal Freunde, Reno. Wir hätten uns das Geld doch einfach teilen können."

Der Rothaarige ließ sich mit der Antwort etwas Zeit, währenddessen ließ Elena ihren Kopf wieder zu Boden sinken. Der höllische Schmerz in ihrem Knie war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was sie bisher erlebt hatte und raubte ihr beinahe das Bewusstsein.

"Freunde, hm? Ja, waren wir wohl", sagte Reno schließlich. "Allerdings standen wir da noch auf der selben Seite. Du hast dich ja selbst dafür entschieden für Mishima zu arbeiten."

"Und f... für wen arbeitest du?"

"Ich würde dir jetzt ja gerne alles lang und breit erklären, Elena-Schätzchen, aber ich..."

Reno brach mit im Satz ab und schreckte herum als ein kräftiger Ruck durch den Schutthaufen ging und einige Überreste des Regals wegschleuderte. Elena blickte ebenfalls wieder auf. Auch wenn sie an fast nichts anderes als den Schmerz denken konnte, bemerkte sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Es kam ihr sogar so vor, als würde der Boden leicht vibrieren.

"Was zum...?", stieß Reno aus und wich einen Schritt zurück als plötzlich ein unheimliches Knurren die Halle erfüllte. Einen Moment später barsten zwei gewaltige rote Flügel aus dem Schutthaufen hervor.

"Ach du Scheiße!"

Reno wich weiter zurück, als sich schließlich ein unheimliches Monstrum mit dunkelvioletter Haut erhob und sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete.

Genau wie Reno, konnte Elena nur mit offenen Mund auf das Ungetüm starren, das die beiden Turks mit wütenden roten Augen musterte und ein bedrohliches Knurren vernehmen ließ. Elena konnte sich nicht erklären, was das war oder wo es hergekommen war, aber anscheinend hatte es Valentines Platz eingenommen.

Das Monster stieß ein lautes Gebrüll aus, das das gesamte Gebäude erzittern ließ, dann stürzte es vorwärts und verpasste Reno einen harten Schlag. Der Turk, vom blitzschnellen Angriff komplett überrascht, wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und verschwand aus Elenas Blickfeld in der Dunkelheit, wo er mit einem Krachen aufschlug.

Anstatt ihn jedoch zu verfolgen, fixierte das Monster nun Elena mit seinen unheimlichen Augen und stapfte langsam auf sie zu.

"N... Nein!"

Ihre Verletzung ignorierend setzte die Turk sich auf und robbte so gut es ging davon, dabei nahm sie ihren Blick keine Sekunde lang von dem Ungetüm. Das Biest fletschte kurz seine Zähne und stürzte sich dann knurrend auf sie.

"NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!!!" 

*   *   *

"An sehr viel mehr... kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

Elena senkte ihren Blick und starrte verstört auf den Tisch. Tifa war nicht entgangen, dass Turk wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte. Das Erlebte setzte ihr immer noch zu.

"Weißt du was aus Reno wurde", fragte sie.

Elena schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht ist er tot, aber vielleicht hat er sich aus dem Staub gemacht... und hat mich zurück gelassen."

Tifa schlug daraufhin mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch, so dass Elena erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

"W... Was?"

"Dieses Arschloch!", fluchte die Brünette wütend. "Das würde zu ihm passen."

Von all ihren ehemaligen Feinden war Reno einer derjenigen, die Tifa am abgrundtief hasste. Er war es gewesen, der den Hauptträger von Sektor 7 in die Luft gejagt und damit mehrere tausend Menschen in den Tod geschickt hatte - darunter etliche ihrer besten Freunde. Und das Schlimmste war, dass er dafür bis zum heutigen Tag noch nicht bestraft worden war. Tifa bereute es immer noch, dass sie Reno bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen hatte. Aber damals hatten sie es eilig gehabt und der Kampf hätte sie nur aufgehalten. Außerdem hatten auch die Turks wenig Interesse an einem Kampf gezeigt.

Von Tifas Wutausbruch immer noch überrascht, schwieg Elena eine Zeitlang, bis sie schließlich das Thema wechselte. "Dass sich Valentine verwandelt hat, scheint dich nicht zu überraschen."

Tifa stutzte kurz, dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf. "Als Vincent an unserer Seite gekämpft hat, hat er sich auch zweimal in Chaos verwandelt."

"Chaos?"

"So nennt er... dieses... seine andere Form."

Tifa erinnerte sich, wie geschockt sie selbst gewesen war, als Vincent sich das erste Mal vor ihren Augen verwandelt hatte. Das ganze passierte bei ihrem Kampf gegen Hojo am äußeren Kontrollpult der 'Sister Ray'. Der wahnsinnige Wissenschaftler hatte mit Hilfe von Jenovazellen nicht nur eine ganze Horde von gefährlichen Monstern geschaffen, nein, er hatte sich auch selbst in eines verwandelt

Der Kampf hatte ihnen allen einiges abverlangt und eine Zeitlang waren sie kurz davor gewesen zu verlieren, aber dann hatte Vincent sich unter wütendem Gebrüll verwandelt. Tifa rief sich das Bild von Chaos in Erinnerung. Ein Paar gigantische, rote Schwingen, eine unnatürliche, dunkle Haut, ein vor Kraft pulsierender Körper, monströse Klauen, ein Maul mit raubtierhaften Zähnen und rote Augen, in denen nur eines zu sehen war: Wut.

Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie vor Angst praktisch erstarrt war, als das Monster vor ihr gestanden hatte und diese Angst war auch nicht gewichen, als ihr langsam klar geworden war, dass Vincent immer noch auf ihrer Seite stand.

Chaos hatte sich sofort auf Hojo gestürzt und begonnen den Professor in Stücke zu reißen, während der Rest von Avalanche sich um die anderen Geschöpfe Jenovas gekümmert hatte. Nachdem Hojo sein Ende gefunden hatte, schien es einen Augenblick so, als wollte sich Vincent gegen sie wenden, doch dann hatte er sich zurück verwandelt.

Die zweite Verwandlung hatte sie in den Tiefen des Nordkrater miterlebt, kurz vor ihrer letzten Konfrontation mit Sephiroth und Jenova. Eine ganze Horde von Monstern war ihnen auf den Fersen gewesen, um ihren Meister zu schützen. Vincent hatte beschlossen ihnen den Rücken freizuhalten, sich dann verwandelt und der Monsterhorde entgegengestellt.

Er hatte sich immer geweigert über seine Verwandlung zu sprechen und recht schnell hatten sie alle begriffen, dass es das Beste war nicht zu versuchen ihn darüber auszufragen.

"Mit '_es'_ meintest du vorhin Chaos, nicht wahr?", fragte Tifa schließlich. "Es hat dir diese ganzen Schnittwunden zu gefügt."

Elena nickte nur stumm als Antwort.

"Aber wer hat dich angeschossen?", fragte sie weiter. "Wer hat dein Bein durch eine Prothese ersetzt und wer hat _das _mit dir angestellt." Tifa deute auf Elenas rechten Arm. "Wer ist _'er'_?"

"Mishima", sagte die Turk nach einem kurzen Zögern. "Oder besser: Mishimas Auftraggeber. Zu erst dachte ich, es sei jemand, der einen Groll gegen Valentine hegt oder etwas ähnliches. Aber mittlerweile glaube ich, er braucht ihn für etwas anderes." So zog den Ärmel ihres rechten Armes zurück und legte das rot durchzogene Gewebe frei. "Etwas, das auf so etwas hier hinausläuft."

"Dir ist nie der Gedanke gekommen, dass etwas mehr als Rache dahinter stecken könnte, wenn du mehrere Millionen Gil angeboten bekommst?", fragte Tifa kritisch, während Elena ihren Ärmel wieder zurecht zupfte.

"Ich sagte doch, ich war in Geldnot", antwortete die Turk gereizt, dann senkte sie wieder Blick und fuhr betrübt fort. "_Jetzt_ seh' ich auch ein, dass das ziemlich dumm war. Du siehst ja, was mit mir passiert ist."

Tifa verzichtete darauf, Elena noch mehr Vorwürfe zu machen. Die junge Frau war in ihren Augen schon gestraft genug.

"Wie bist du ihm entkommen?"

Erneut schüttelte Elena den Kopf. "Ich weiß nicht mehr genau. Nachdem ich in der Lagerhalle das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, sind alle meine Erinnerungen nur noch ein verschwommenes Gemisch aus Stimmen, Licht,  Dunkelheit und Schmerzen." Die Turk erzitterte. "Vielen Schmerzen."

"Hmm..." Tifa wusste nicht Recht was sie darauf antworten sollte, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Wanduhr und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich, dass es auch noch andere Dinge zu tun gab. 

"So spät schon?!", rief sie und sprang auf. "Ich muss noch sauber machen, mich umziehen und den Laden demnächst mal aufsperren."

Die Turk blickte sie einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, dann jedoch begriff sie, was Tifa meinte. "Wieder die glückliche Besitzerin einer Bar?"

"Das 'glücklich' hält sich teilweise in Grenzen", antwortete Tifa und marschierte aus der Küche, worauf ihr Elena ebenfalls aufstand und ihr hinterher trottete. "Aber ich kann es gut, und die meiste Zeit macht es auch Spaß."

"Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?"

"Nein, danke", meinte die Brünette, während sie in ihr Schlafzimmer eilte und sich hastig umzog. "Außerdem solltest du dich hinlegen und dich etwas erholen. Du siehst immer noch gar nicht gut aus. Wenn dir die Couch zu unbequem ist, kannst dich von mir aus auch in mein Bett legen."

"Schon okay, die Couch ist gut genug", antwortete Elena und ließ sich auf genanntem Möbelstück nieder.

"Auch gut." Tifa nahm sich eine halbe Minute Zeit ihre Haare kurz durchzukämmen und trug etwas Make-Up auf. 

"Wenn du Hunger hast, im Kühlschrank findest du sicher was und der Fernseher ist auch funktionstüchtig - falls du Unterhaltung brauchst."

"Danke, aber ich glaube, schlafen ist jetzt gar nicht so falsch", gähnte Elena und legte sich hin.

"Gut, dann bis später." Tifa wollte gerade ihre Wohnung verlassen, als sie in der Tür inne hielt und frustriert gegen den Türstock schlug. "Verdammt!"

"Was?" Die erschöpfte Turk fuhr überrascht wieder hoch.

"Nichts weiter. Mir sind nur gerade zwei Kisten Whisky eingefallen, die der Regen mittlerweile wahrscheinlich schon komplett in die Kanalisation gespült hat."

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Hmm... gibt nicht viel zu sagen diesmal. Die Kampfszene ist länger geworden als ich vorgehabt hatte, aber streichen wollte ich irgendwie auch nichts mehr. Na ja, ich hoffe den Actionfans hat's gefallen und die Nicht-Actionfans sind beim nächsten Kapitel trotzdem noch dabei.

Also dann. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)__


	4. Calm Before The Storm

So, da bin ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Gibt vorneweg nicht viel zu sagen. Ich meld mich am Ende noch mal zu Wort.

**Kapitel IV:** _Silence Before The Storm_

_"Habt ihr ihn?"_

Dunkel.

_"Nein, Sir, er ist durchs Dach entkommen."_

Alles um Elena herum war dunkel, als sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

_"Ihr Idioten! Ich hab doch befohlen, auch die Dachfenster zu bewachen, oder etwa nicht?!"_

Sie hatte Angst und schreckliche Schmerzen.

_"Sir, er... er ist nicht durch die Fenster, sondern... _durch_ das Dach entkommen. Das Außenteam meldet, dass er aufs Meer raus geflogen ist."_

Sie spürte wie ihr warmes Blut aus den zahlreichen Schnittwunden floss, welche die Bestie ihr zugefügt hatte.__

_"Was ist mit dem anderen?"_

Aber warum war sie noch am Leben?__

_"Er... er ist auch entkommen, Sir."_

_"Ihr unfähigen Idioten!"_

_"Aber, aber, mein Freund, bewahren Sie Ruhe. Er ist unwichtig."_

_"Und Valentine?"_

Kurz bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, hätte sie schwören können, dass das Monster drauf und dran war sie zu zerreißen.

_"Keine Sorge. Wir haben ihn gefunden und aufgeschreckt. Das war das Wichtigste." _

Genauso fühlte sie sich zwar im Moment auch - zerrissen -, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie immer noch am Leben war. 

_"Ich denke, ich weiß genau wo er hin will."_

Noch.

"Hier ist jemand!", rief eine Stimme nahe bei ihr.

"Wer ist es?", erschallte eine weiter entfernte Stimme.

Ein greller Lichtschein traf Elena und veranlasste sie dazu mit den Wimpern zu zucken - die wahrscheinlich letzten Körperteile, die sie noch bewegen konnte. Sogar jeder einzelne Atemzug bereitete ihr höllische Schmerzen.

"Nein, Sir. Es ist... es ist eine Frau."

"Ist sie tot?" Elena kannte die Stimme.

"Nein, Sir, aber so gut wie."

Elena versuchte ihre Augen zu öffnen, als sich Schritte näherten, war allerdings selbst dafür zu schwach. Dann spürte sie, wie sich jemand über sie beugte.

"Ah, Miss Devon, so trifft man sich wieder."

Die Stimme. Sie kannte sie.

"Ich muss schon sagen, beachtlich, wie schnell Sie Valentine gefunden haben. Damit haben Sie mich wirklich überrascht."

Natürlich.

"Mi... Mi... Mish... shi...", stieß sie geplagt hervor. Mishima. Was machte er hier? War er ihr die ganze Zeit gefolgt?

"Trotzdem bin ich sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen. Da bezahlen wir Ihnen soviel Geld und Sie lassen Valentine einfach wieder entkommen."

"..." Elena versucht etwas zu sagen, aber ihr entfuhr nur ein Röcheln.

"Mister Mishima", erklang eine dritte, amüsiert klingende Stimme. "Sie reden fast so, als wäre es Ihr Geld gewesen, und wie gesagt: Das Wichtigste hat sie erreicht."

Wer war das?

"Wenn Sie es sagen...", sagte Mishima und entfernte sich wieder von ihr, dann schien er sich an jemand anderen zu wenden. "Verpasst ihr einen Gnadenschuss!"

Elena wurde abermals von Angst gepackt. Sie würde also doch sterben. Aber im Moment schien ihr das irgendwie sogar wie eine Erlösung.

"Warten Sie einen Augenblick, Mister Mishima", mischte sie die andere Stimme wieder ein. "Wer wird denn so verschwenderisch mit guten Rohstoffen umgehen. Ich glaube, Miss Devon hier kann sich noch ein weiteres Mal als _nützlich_ erweisen."

Ein Schauder jagte durch Elenas geschunden Körper. Was immer diese Kerle mit ihr vorhatte, seinem Tonfall zufolge handelte es sich dabei mit Sicherheit um etwas unangenehmes.

"Wenn Sie meinen." Mishima klang wenig begeistert. "Sie sind der Boss."

"Oh, ich meine es. Wir nehmen sie mit."

"Ihr habt den Doc gehört, Männer. Nehmt das Mädel mit... Und sorgt dafür, dass sie am Leben bleibt." 

*   *   *

Erschrocken und schweißgebadet setzte Elena sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich daran erinnerte, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Als es ihr schließlich einfiel, beruhigte sie sich etwas. Sie befreite sich von ihrer Decke und schwang die Beine von der Couch. Anstatt aufzustehen blieb sie allerdings erst einmal sitzen und vergrub den dröhnenden Kopf in ihren Händen.

Sie hatte gerade nicht einfach nur geträumt. Sie hatte sich erinnert. Wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Der Großteil der letzten beiden Tage lag immer noch im Trüben.

Allerdings war es nun fast Gewissheit, dass Mishima und sein Boss - vor allem sein Boss - mit ihrem jetzigen Zustand zu tun hatten.

Sie hob ihren Kopf etwas an und begutachtete ihren Arm zum wer-weiß-wievielten Mal. Äußerlich wirkte er im Moment sogar ganz normal, zumindest von der Hand bis zum Ellenbogen. Knapp dahinter begann die durchwachsene Haut, die jedoch jetzt unter Elenas Pullover versteckt war.

Innerlich jedoch war gar nichts normal. Unter ihrer Haut pulsierte es ununterbrochen. Und nicht nur in ihrem Arm. Ihre ganze Schulter kochte förmlich. Aber im Gegensatz zu vorher, war dieses Gefühl im Moment nur lästig. Kein wirklicher Vergleich zu den Schmerzen der letzten Tage, an die sie sich erinnerte.

Was ihr richtig Angst machte, war die Tatsache, dass das in ihrem Arm wahrscheinlich nichts war, was von selbst wieder verschwinden würde. Nein, sie spürte förmlich, dass es mit jeder Stunde, die verstrich, schlimmer wurde. Sie verwandelte sich in etwas Schreckliches. Etwas, dass sie nicht kontrollieren konnte. Normal hasste sie es, keine Kontrolle zu haben, doch jetzt machte es ihr einfach nur Angst.

Aber wer konnte ihr helfen? Sie bezweifelte, dass es sie weiterbringen würde, einfach in ein Krankenhaus zu marschieren. Die Ärzte wären wahrscheinlich fasziniert von ihr und würden sie eher festhalten und untersuchen, als ihr wirklich zu helfen. Es gab niemanden, der ihr helfen konnte - mit einer Ausnahme: Mishimas Boss. Sie musste ihn finden und dazu bringen sie zu heilen.

Nur wo sollte sie anfangen zu suchen? Und wie sollte sie ihn zur Hilfe zwingen, wenn sie ihn erst einmal gefunden hatte? Mit Mishima und seinen Männern hatte er garantiert einige fähige Leibwächter.

Elena ließ ihren Kopf wieder sinken und starrte zu Boden. Ihr Blick viele auf ihre Füße - ihren Fuß. 

Sie hatte nur noch einen.

Sie schob ihr linkes Hosenbein etwas hoch und betrachtete niedergeschlagen die Prothese, die ihr linkes Bein vom Knie an abwärts ersetzte. Sie hatte dem metallischen Ersatzstück bisher keine Beachtung geschenkt, da sie es praktisch nicht bemerkt hatte. Sie konnte gehen wie eh und je, die metallischen Zehen gehorchten jedem Nervenimpuls ohne Verzögerung, wie bei ihrem echten Fuß, aber eines war es nicht: Ein echtes Bein, mit echter Haut. 

Es war nur ein hässlicher, metallischer Klumpen.

Sie war zwar nie übermäßig eitel gewesen, aber einen gewissen Stolz ihr Äußeres betreffend hatte sie immer besessen. Sie hatte die interessierten und neidischen Blicke am Strand genossen, doch nun würde sie nie wieder einen Strand betreten, geschweige denn Kleider tragen, die ihre Beine bloß legten. Ihre Entstellung sollten sowenig Menschen wie möglich jemals zu Gesicht bekommen.

Elena wischte sich mit der Hand die unbewusst nassgewordenen Augen trocken. Sie atmete ein paar Mal kräftig durch und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. Sie lehnte sich zurück und starrte zur Decke. Nach ein paar Minuten ließ das Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf tatsächlich nach. Mit einem Seufzer stand sie auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Paar Socken um ihren künstlichen Fuß verstecken. Außerdem hatte sie Hunger.

*   *   *

Ein eisiger Wind pfiff durch die lebensfeindliche Umgebung des Nibelgebirges. In anderen Teilen der Welt hatte erst der Herbst eingesetzt, hier lag bereits der erste Schnee, wenn auch nur eine dünne Schicht davon.

Trotzdem hinterließ der einsame Wanderer deutliche Spuren auf dem weißen Untergrund, die es sehr einfach machten ihm zu folgen. Aber er bemühte sich auch nicht seine Spuren verbergen, denn niemand hatte einen Grund ihm zu folgen.

Den wenigsten Menschen war es ein Bedürfnis das hohe, gefährliche Gebirge zu betreten, und wenn es doch nötig war, dann vermieden es die meisten so tief vorzudringen, wie der Wanderer es getan hatte.

Auch wenn die Monsterpopulation seit der Deaktivierung des Makoreaktors beachtlich abgenommen hatte, so bewohnte doch immer noch eine für Menschen ungesund hohe Anzahl bösartiger Kreaturen das Gebirge.

Aber genau diese Kreaturen waren der Grund für die Anwesenheit des Wanderers - zumindest eine davon.

Er erreichte einen Vorsprung, der etwa drei Meter über einem kleinen windgeschützten Tal - nicht mehr als eine Mulde - ragte, und spähte hinab. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Wanderers. Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte. Schnell, aber nicht hastig, befreite er seine Arme von dem langen Umhang, der ihn auf dem vergangenen Marsch vor Wind und Kälte geschützt hatte, und schlug die Kapuze zurück. Er schüttelte kurz seinen Kopf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die ungeordneten, blonden Haare, dann wandte Cloud seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen in der Mulde zu.

Der grüne Drache, den er durch die Berge verfolgt hatte, hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, sondern war damit beschäftigt die Beute von seinem jüngsten Überfall auf Nibelheim zu verzehren - einen großen Ochsen. Über die ganze Schlucht waren Knochenreste verteilt, auch die von Menschen. Die Tatsache, dass immer weniger kleinere Monster als natürliche Nahrungsquelle existierten - vor allem in solch rauen Zeiten -, sorgte dafür, dass sich eine oder zwei der geflügelten Echsen im Winter meist über die nächstbeste Beute hermachten: Die Tiere und Bewohner von Nibelheim.

In solchen Fällen griff er ein.

Cloud hatte in den vergangenen zwei Jahren, die er in Nibelheim verbracht hatte, weit über hundert verschiedene Monster umgebracht, gut ein Dutzend davon waren grüne Drachen, wie der vor ihm gewesen. Begonnen jedoch hatte er damit, die ShinRa Villa von sämtlichen geifernden und kreischenden Überbleibseln von Hojos Experimenten zu befreien. Das alte Anwesen war nun endgültig unbewohnt - von den Fledermäusen im Keller, die sich jedem Ausrottungsversuch bravourös widersetzt hatten, einmal abgesehen.

Niemand in dem Dorf hatte ihn darum gebeten, er hatte es einfach getan. Und er machte sich immer noch auf Monsterjagd, wenn es nötig war, ohne dass sie ihn darum baten. Er hatte nicht viel Kontakt mit den Leuten in Nibelheim. Mit einigen verstand sich zwar ganz gut, einige grüßten ihn freundlich auf Straße und manche zeigten sich auf die eine oder andere Weise dankbar dafür, dass er sie von der Monsterplage befreite. Aber er besuchte keine der Versammlungen oder hatte dort so etwas wie Freunde - es waren schließlich nur so etwas wie Schauspieler, eingesetzt von ShinRa um einen Vorfall zu vertuschen, der mittlerweile mehr als neun Jahre zurücklag - und das vergaß er nicht so einfach.

Cloud machte es wohl hauptsächlich um sich zu beschäftigen.

Beschäftigung. Seit ihrem großen Kampf vor vier Jahren war das alles, was er noch suchte: Beschäftigung. Nachdem er Tifa und Midgar verlassen hatte, war er fast ein Jahr durch die Welt gezogen, ohne wirklich zu wissen nach was er gesucht hatte.

*Einen Weg_ sie _zurückzuholen.*

Vielleicht war es _das_ sogar gewesen, aber er hatte schon lange eingesehen, dass es sich dabei um einen Wunsch handelte, der unmöglich zu erfüllen war. Als er schließlich müde vom herumreisen geworden war, hatte er sich in seiner alten Heimat, in Nibelheim, nieder gelassen. Er wusste nicht wo er sonst hätte hingehen können. Nun machte er das, was er am besten konnte: Kämpfen.

Cloud schüttelte kurz den Kopf und verscheuchte die Gedanken. Er hatte jetzt andere Probleme als seine Lebenssituation.

Der Drache verlangte seine vollste Aufmerksamkeit. Zum Glück hatte ihn das Untier noch nicht wahrgenommen, sondern war immer noch mit Fressen beschäftigt.

Der Krieger umfasste den Griff seiner auf den Rücken geschnallten Waffe und sprang von dem Vorsprung in die Tiefe. Sein Schwert zog er dabei mit einer geübten Bewegung aus der Scheide. 

Die Waffe war trotz ihr Größe beinahe federleicht, und das obwohl sie härter war als jede von Menschen geschmiedete Klinge. Seitdem er es damals Ultima-Weapon entrissen hatte, war das Schwert sein ständiger Begleiter geworden und trug den Namen seines ehemaligen Besitzers, _'Ultima'_.

Mit lang trainierter Geschmeidigkeit landete Cloud am Boden des Tals, dennoch war sein Auftreten nicht lautlos gewesen und somit bemerkte der Drache ihn schließlich. Das gewaltige Reptil schob seine Mahlzeit beiseite und richtetet sich mit einem ärgerlichen Fauchen auf. Mit gefletschten Zähnen stampfte es auf den Störenfried zu und stieß Rauch aus seinen Nüstern.

Cloud hob sein Schwert und machte sich bereit zum Angriff. Konzentriert beobachtete er das Monster, jeder einzelne Muskel in seinem Körper war angespannt. Wortlos starrte er in die Augen des Drachen, der keine fünf Meter vor Cloud stehen blieb und diesen Blick erwiderte. Eine Zeitlang bewegte sich keiner der beiden, dann breitete der Drache schließlich seine Flügel aus und stieß unter zornigem Knurren einen Schwall aus Feuer in Richtung Cloud aus.

Der Kämpfer sprintete vorwärts, stieß sich vom Boden ab und hechtete über den Flammenhauch auf den Drachen zu. Er ignorierte die sengende Hitze der Masse aus Flammen unter sich und holte zu einem mächtigen Schlag aus. Der Drache wich, schneller als man es einer Kreatur seiner Größe zugetraut hätte, zu Seite aus, wurde aber dennoch getroffen. Clouds Angriffe hackte eine seiner Schwingen entzwei, worauf das Reptil einen gewaltigen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, sich dann aber sofort wieder laut brüllend auf seinen Gegner stürzte.

Cloud landete im Schnee neben dem Drachen und rollte sich zur Seite. Damit wich er einem Prankenhieb des Monsters aus. Der Schwertkämpfer wirbelte herum und führte einen weiteren schnellen Streich aus, der das linke Vorderbein des Drachens absäbelte.

Vor Schmerzen geplagt bäumte die Kreatur sich auf und stieß ein noch entsetzlicheres Gebrüll aus. Cloud vollführte währenddessen seinen letzten Angriff und rammte Ultima in den Rumpf des Drachen. Er wechselte kurz den Griff um seine Waffe, dann sprang er in die Höhe und riss das Schwert durch den Körper der Echse, bis es wieder frei war. Mit einem letzten geplagten Knurren sank der grüne Drache tot zu Boden, wo auch Cloud eine Sekunde später wieder aufsetzte.

Er betrachte die erschlagene Kreatur, deren Blut den Schnee langsam dunkelrot färbte, und musste lächeln. Der Kampf hatte keine Minute gedauert, er war zu keinem Moment in Bedrängnis geraten oder hatte Angst gehabt. Auch wenn diese grünen Drachen, die schwächsten ihrer Gattung waren, so waren es doch immer noch waschechte Drachen, die für die meisten Menschen eine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellten. Für ihn war es nur eine Art Aufwärmübung gewesen.

Ganz anders als vor knapp einem Jahrzehnt. Damals war er das erste Mal auf einen dieser Drachen gestoßen. Bei seiner Rückkehr nach Nibelheim hatte eine der Bestien den Truck angegriffen und beinahe umgebracht als er Seite an Seite mit Sephiroth gekämpft hatte...

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. *Nicht Seite an Seite mit Sephiroth. _Zack_ und Sephiroth haben gegen Drachen gekämpft. Ich habe mich mit den anderen Soldaten im Truck versteckt gehalten.*

Es war ihm wieder passiert, wie schon so oft zuvor. Immer noch vermischten sich dann und wann seine gefälschten Erinnerungen mit seinen echten. Auch wenn er mittlerweile wusste, was die Wahrheit war, die Ereignisse, die sich so nie zugetragen hatten, waren in seinem Gedächtnis genau so real wie die Echten.

Über die Jahre hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Trotzdem passierte es immer wieder, dass er sich für den hielt, der er nicht war, Zack.

Er würde sich wohl für den Rest seines Lebens immer wieder für ein ehemaliges Mitglied von SOLDAT halten, obwohl er es nie gewesen war, sondern Zack.

Er würde sich immer falsch an den Vorfall in Nibelheim erinnern und Zack kurzzeitig vergessen.

Und er würde wohl immer genauso kämpfen wie Zack.

Ein lautes, bestialisches Kreischen ließ Cloud aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken und zum Himmel blicken. Erst dachte er, ein weiterer Drache wollte sich auf ihn stürzten, als er eine geflügelte Gestalt in der Luft erblickte, doch dann erkannte er, dass es sich nicht um einen Drachen, sondern etwas anderes handelte. Eine Kreatur mit großen roten Schwingen und dunkler Haut.

Eine Kreatur, die er kannte.

"Vincent?!", stieß Cloud überrascht aus, als Chaos über ihn hinwegschoss. Er blickte der verwandelten Form seines alten Kameraden hinterher wie sie sich schnell wieder von ihm entfernte.

Er hatte Vincent seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Was machte er hier? Und vor allem, warum hatte er sich verwandelt?

Irgendetwas musste passiert sein.

Cloud wischte kurz das Blut von seiner Waffe, dann ließ er sie zurück in die Schwertscheide gleiten, hüllte sich wieder in seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Vincent war in Richtung Nibelheim geflogen und Cloud hatte einen argen Verdacht, was sein genaues Ziel war.

*   *   *

"Ciao!"

"Bye!", verabschiedete Tifa die Gruppe Jugendlicher mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln, das sofort wieder verschwand als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. 

Tifa war nicht etwa schlecht gelaunt, weil die Gäste schon wieder aufgebrochen waren. Schließlich kam es oft vor, dass sich die Leute bei ihr 'warm' tranken und dann an einem Ort mit teueren Getränken aber besserer Musik wechselten - bei ihr dudelte einfach immer nur das Radio vor sich hin. 

Heute Abend ging ihr einfach zuviel im Kopf herum, als dass es ihr möglich war, sich voll auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren oder gute Laune zu verbreiten. Aber zum Glück war nicht viel los. Das schlechte Wetter und die Tatsache, dass das nächste Wochenende noch in weiter Entfernung lag, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sich nicht viele Leute in den 'Siebten Himmel' verirrt hatten.

Gleich neben dem Eingang saß ein junges Paar, das aber nur für sich Augen zu haben schien; ihre Getränke hatten sie noch nicht einmal angerührt. An einem der hinteren Tische saßen - wie beinahe jeden Abend -, lautstarke Gespräche führend und mit Kartenspielen beschäftigt ihre fünf Stammgäste. Sie kannte die Männer mittlerweile bestens. Es handelte praktische um Nachbarn von ihr, allesamt Handwerker und Händler aus der Umgebung. Normalerweise würde sie an einem so ruhigen Abend auch bei ihnen am Tischen sitzen, aber heute war ihr nicht danach.

Stattdessen putzte sie zum mindestens dritten Mal den Tresen, während sie über alles mögliche nachdachte.

Über Elena natürlich im Besonderen.

Und je mehr sie nachdachte, desto mehr Fragen tauchten in ihrem Kopf auf.

Warum hatte sie die Turk mitgenommen?

*Weil es richtig war.*

Wer hatte ihr das angetan?

*Dieser Mishima.*

Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

*Abwarten.*

Eigentlich hatte sie simple Antworten auf all ihre Fragen, aber es waren keine Zufriedenstellenden. Zeitweise sagte sie sich, dass es wohl besser wäre Elena einfach vor die Tür zu setzen, sobald es ihr besser ging, und die Sache dann einfach zu vergessen, denn schließlich betraf es sie nicht, und Elena war auch nicht unbedingt eine alte Freundin, eher das Gegenteil. Aber einfach rauswerfen? Das konnte sie nicht, zumal Mishima und seine Leute auch hinter Vincent her waren, und _das_ betraf sie... irgendwie.

Aber was sollte sie nur unternehmen?

"Tifa!"

Der Ruf schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Einer ihrer Stammgäste winkte sie zu sich an dem Tisch. Sie atmete kurz durch und versuchte lockerer und weniger nachdenklich zu wirken, dann spazierte sie langsam zu den Männern hinüber.

"Darf ich euch noch was bringen?", fragte sie mit einem Lächeln, das nicht ganz so gestellt war wie das Vorherige, allerdings auch nicht so kräftig.

Der Mann, der sie herbei gewunken hatte, nickte kurz. "Deine Spezial-Mischung steht heute wirklich nicht auf der Karte?"

Tifa schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht. Ihr könnt euch bei meinem Ex-Lieferanten dafür bedanken."

Der Mann wirkte für einen Moment enttäuscht, dann zuckte er gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Auch gut, dann halt noch mal eine Runde von dem selben wie vorher..."

"... auf mich", fügte ein anderer mit einem leichten Grummeln hinzu, während die übrigen breit grinsten.

"Verloren, was?" grinste Tifa, während sie die leeren Gläser einsammelte, worauf der Angesprochene zustimmend nickte.

"Spielst du eine Runde mit?", fragte einer der anderen. "Heute hast du ja eh nicht viel zu tun, oder?"

"Eigentlich nicht... aber danke, nein, ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung."

"Warum? Auch Angst zu verlieren?"

"Das wird's wohl sein", meinte sie leicht lächelnd. "Ich bring euch eure Getränke gleich."

Tifa eilte wieder hinter den Tresen und beeilte sich die Drinks zu mixen und zu servieren. Sie lehnte eine weitere Einladung zum Kartenspiel ab, überprüfte, ob ihre anderen beiden Gäste etwas benötigten und zog sich dann wieder hinter die Theke zurück. Anstatt den Tresen ein viertes Mal zu putzen, machte sie sich jetzt daran die gebrauchten Gläser zu reinigen, während sie sich langsam wieder in ihre Gedanken zurückzog.

Ob es vielleicht das Beste war, die anderen über das Geschehene zu informieren? Mit einem Kopfschütteln verscheuchte sie den Gedanken wieder. Was hätte es schon für einen Sinn? Barret, Cid und die anderen konnten wahrscheinlich genauso wenig ausrichten wie sie und hatten wahrscheinlich genug eigene Probleme. Kein Grund also ihnen damit unnötig Sorgen zu machen.

Sie setzte das Glas ab und seufzte leise. Es war lange her, seit sie jemanden von damals gesehen hatte - viel zu lange. Das letzte Mal war vor knapp einem halben Jahr gewesen. Barret hatte sie zusammen mit Marlene besucht, was eine schöne, wenn auch kurze Abwechslung vom Alltag dargestellt hatte. Ansonsten lebte eigentlich jeder von ihnen sein eigenes Leben.

Unwillkürlich drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder einmal zu Cloud. Sie hatte ihn seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Sie wusste zwar, dass er in Nibelheim war, aber von Geburtstagsgrüßen und gelegentlichen Anrufen einmal abgesehen, hatten sie nicht mehr viel Kontakt.

Gerade als sie sich nach langer Zeit mal wieder fragte, ab welchem Punkt es schief gelaufen war, wurde sie abermals aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

"Wenig los heute, was?"

Elena war in die Bar herunter gekommen und nahm gegenüber von Tifa auf einem Barhocker Platz, während sie sich umsah.

"Hast du immer so wenig Kundschaft?"

"Nein", entgegnete Tifa fast schon etwas beleidigt. "Am Wochenende ist der Laden meistens überfüllt, aber heute ist wohl auch das Wetter mit schuld."

"Aha", meinte die sich immer noch umsehende Turk.

"Wie geht es dir jetzt?"

Elena wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Tifa und zuckte nach einem kurzen Augenblick mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht. Okay, wahrscheinlich. Keine Schmerzen mehr, und... verwandelt hab ich mich bisher auch nicht mehr."

"Das ist gut... nehme ich an. Konntest du etwas schlafen?"

Die Blondine nickte kurz. "Ein bisschen. Ich hab den Rest von der Pizza im Kühlschrank gegessen, ich hoffe, das macht nichts."

"Ich sagte doch, du kannst dir was zu Essen nehmen", meinte Tifa mit einem Kopfschütteln.

"Dann ist es gut."

Daraufhin schwiegen die beiden Frauen. Elena blickte sich ein weiteres Mal in der Bar um, während Tifa fortfuhr die Gläser zu putzen.

"Netten Laden hast du", meinte Elena schließlich.

"Danke."

"Gemütlich... und nicht so heruntergekommen wie der letzte."

Tifa ignorierte den herablassenden Ton von Elenas Kommentar. "Du kanntest meine alte Bar?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Elena nickte kurz. "Ich war einmal drin. Über ein Jahr bevor ich zu den Turks kam. Fiel mir auch erst sehr spät ein, dass ich dich vorher schon mal getroffen habe. Na ja, ist mittlerweile ja auch egal..."

"Ist es wohl", antwortete Tifa. Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein, das diesmal jedoch schneller wieder beendet wurde. "Was zu Trinken? Geht aufs Haus."

"Ja... Ja, warum nicht? Ich glaube ich kann ich kann einen Drink gebrauchen."

"Was bestimmtes?"

Elena schüttelte nur den Kopf, also schenkte ihr die Barkeeperin etwas von ihrem zweitbesten Whisky in ein Glas und stellte es ihr hin. Die Turk nahm einen kurzen Schluck, während Tifa zu dem Paar am Eingang eilte, dass sich bereit machte zu gehen, und kassierte ihre Zeche. Sie verabschiedete die beiden etwas enthusiastischer als die vorherigen Gäste, räumte dann den Tisch ab und kehrte anschließend hinter die Theke zurück.

Tifa machte sich wieder daran die Gläser zu putzen und beobachtete Elena, die nur stumm dasaß und immer wieder an ihrem Drink nippte. In der Bar wäre es jetzt totenstill gewesen, wäre da nicht die leise Musik aus dem Radio und das Stimmengewirr und gelegentliche Gelächter vom Tisch der Kartenspieler gewesen. Trotzdem war es Tifa irgendwie unangenehm, dass Elena und sie einfach so dasaßen und sich nichts zu sagen hatten - allerdings fiel ihr auch kein vernünftiges Gesprächsthema ein, dass nicht irgendwie mit Elenas Zustand zu tun hatte.

"Und?", fragte die Turk schließlich und nahm es Tifa ab nach einem Thema zu suchen. "Wo steckt... ähm... Cloud?"

Das war jedoch ein Thema das Tifa am liebsten vermieden hätte.

"Ich weiß nicht genau", antwortete sie und vermied Blickkontakt mit Elena. "Ich hab ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen."

"Hm?" Elena war verdutzt. "Ich dachte immer ihr... Ihr beide seid also nicht?"

Tifa stellte das Glas ab, das sie gerade noch geputzt hatte. "Nein... nicht mehr."

Die grinste leicht. "Deiner Reaktion zufolge hat er dich wohl sitzen lassen, hm? Hat er ne andere?"

*So was in der Art*, dachte Tifa und hob ihren Kopf wieder. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich, als sie Elenas Grinsen sah. "Wir hatten ein Einverständnis, okay? Kein Grund so blöd zu grinsen!", fuhr sie die Turk an, worauf deren Grinsen sofort verschwand.

"'Tschuldigung. Ich wusste ja nicht..."

Tifa fühlte sich gleich darauf schuldig. "Schon okay", meinte sie etwas ruhiger. "Ich... red einfach nicht gern darüber."

"Dann lassen wir das einfach." Elena leerte ihr Glas begann wieder zu grinsen. "Aber dann lässt du mich auch mit Fragen dieser Art in Ruhe, einverstanden?"

"Einverstanden", antwortete Tifa und grinste ebenfalls.

"Ich hab im Moment sowieso andere Probleme als Männer", meinte die Turk und wurde wieder ernster. Tifas Lächeln verschwand ebenfalls.

"Was willst du als nächstes tun?"

"Ich weiß nicht... Ich kenne niemanden der mir helfen könnte. Ein Krankenhaus oder etwas ähnliches ist keine Option. Jeder normale Arzt wäre wahrscheinlich überfordert... oder würde mich als faszinierendes Versuchsobjekt behalten."

"Mishimas Boss ist wahrscheinlich der Einzige, der dich vielleicht heilen könnte... Aber ich glaube kaum, dass der dir freiwillig hilft."

"Dann muss er halt 'überredet' werden", meinte Elena verbissen und ballte ihre Fäuste. "Nur finden muss ich ihn..."

"Ich glaube, er steckt hier in Midgar."

Elena sah verwundert auf. "Warum glaubst du das?"

"Ganz einfach", sagte Tifa, die wieder hinter Theke hervortrat, da die letzten verbliebenen Gäste sie wieder an ihren Tisch gerufen hatten. "Du warst in Junon, oder? Aber aufgewacht bist du hier in Midgar. Jemand muss dich hergebracht haben."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ließ sie daraufhin die Turk am Tresen sitzen und eilte zu ihren Stammgästen.

*   *   *

Xeros Mishima stand mit verschränkten Armen vor dem großen Fenster des Konferenzraums und blickte schweigsam auf die nächtliche Skyline von Midgar. Außer ihm befanden sich noch vier andere Personen in dem kaum beleuchteten Raum, die jedoch alle so still waren wie er selbst. Die einzigen Geräusche waren der ruhige, regelmäßige Atem der Anwesenden, ein genervtes Fingertippen auf dem schwarzen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes und ein gelegentliches, noch genervteres Seufzen.

Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und eine gebückte Gestalt mit langen, rotgefärbten Haaren schlich in den Raum, die schnell auf einem der freien Stühle Platz nahm.

"Wird auch Zeit, dass du kommst", meinte Mishima vorwurfsvoll, ohne sich umzudrehen.

"Sorry", verteidigte sich die Neuangekommene, "aber der Getränkeautomat..." Die Rothaarige verstummte und sank tiefer in ihren Stuhl als ihr einer der anderen Anwesenden einen ermahnenden Blick zuwarf. Daraufhin kehrte wieder Schweigen ein.

Mishima starrte noch einen Augenblick aus dem Fenster, dann wandte er sich den Versammelten zu und blickte in die Runde.

Gegenüber von ihm, am anderen Ende des Tisches saß ein junger Mann mit langen blonden, lockigen Haaren und blauen Augen, lässig mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und grinste überlegen.

Links davon saß die Rothaarige und sah verlegen zu Boden. Es handelte sich um ein schlankes Mädchen von vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahren. Sie war bei weitem die jüngste im Raum.

Ihr gegenüber saß eine Frau mit lilafarbenen Augen und schneeweißen Haaren, die jedoch kein Anzeichen des Alters waren. Ihr mageres Gesicht ließ darauf schließen, dass sie vielleicht Anfang dreißig war. Der Rest ihres Körpers war in eine dunkelviolette Robe gehüllt. Ihr unbarmherziger Blick ruhte auf der immer noch verlegenen Teenagerin.

Neben der Weißhaarigen saß ein großer, kräftiger Kerl mit dunkler Haut und kahlem Schädel, trotz der kalten Jahreszeit trug er nur ein ärmelloses schwarzes Shirt, auf dem eine übertrieben große Anzahl von goldenem Halsschmuck ruhte. Auch er hatte die muskulösen Arme verschränkt und blickte Mishima mit dunklen, aber trotzdem schimmernden Augen, an.

Dem Muskelprotz gegenüber saß ein etwas kleinerer Mann mit mittellangen, speckigen, schwarzen Haaren und einem ungepflegten Bart um seinen Mund herum. Sein verknittertes braunes Hemd mit deutlichen Flecken unter den Achseln trug auch nicht gerade zu seinem Erscheinungsbild bei. Sein Kopf lehnte gelangweilt auf einem Arm, während er mit einem Finger der anderen Hand in unregelmäßigem Rhythmus auf den Tisch tippte.

"Gut, dann sind wir also vollzählig", meinte Mishima, der am Ende des Tisches stand, schließlich, woraufhin sich fünf Augenpaare auf ihn richteten, vier davon unnatürlich schimmernd.

"Ajig ist noch nicht hier, Sensei", sagte der Blondschopf, "aber von uns hat ihn heute auch noch keiner gesehen."

"Ajig wird auch nicht kommen", entgegnete Mishima. "Er begleitet den Boss auf einer kleinen Sondermission."

"Warum er schon wieder?", beschwerte sich die Rothaarige. "Die anderen bekommen ständig irgendwelche Aufträge, und ich kann mich mit Rumsitzen und Botengängen langweilen."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, Kleine, wissen alle anderen auch, was 'Pünktlichkeit' und 'Zuverlässigkeit' bedeutet", fuhr die Weißhaarige das Mädchen an.

Bevor die Teenagerin jedoch etwas entgegnen konnte, ging Mishima dazwischen. "Raika! Jinua! Haltet die Klappe!", sagte er mit ruhiger aber strenger Stimme. "Zanken könnt ihr, wenn ihr frei habt."

"Boss, bei allem Respekt", mischte sich der Schwarzhaarige ein, der nun mittlerweile beide Arme dazu verwendete seinen Kopf abzustützen. "Könnten Sie zur Sache kommen? Warum sind wir wieder in Midgar? Wenn wir nämlich nur hier sind, um den beiden beim Streiten zuzuhören, möchte ich mich bitte entschuldigen..."

"Du bleibst schön hier, Trax", antwortete der Anführer immer noch ruhig. "Aber du hast Recht. Kommen wir zur Sache."

Ein Rucken ging durch den Kreis der Versammelten, als alle wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Mishima richteten.

"Wie ihr alle vielleicht schon mitbekommen habt", begann er, "ist dem Boss letzte Nacht sein neuestes Versuchskaninchen entkommen. Und jetzt will er natürlich, dass wir es für ihn wiederfinden - schnellst möglich!"

Mishima griff zu einem Ordner vor ihm und verteilte Fotos und Blätter daraus an seine Untergebenen, die begannen beides zu studieren, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger interessiert.

"Elena Devon?", fragte die Weißhaarige, die Mishima mit Jinua angesprochen hatte. "Ist das nicht die Kleine, die Sie auf Valentine angesetzt hatten, Boss?"

Mishima nickte. "Sie hat ihn auch gefunden. In der letzten Phase hat sie sich jedoch als etwas uneffizient erwiesen. Ich wollte sie ja aus dem Weg räumen, aber der Boss wollte sie lieber für sich und seine Leute zum Herumprobieren verwenden."

"Wie ist sie entkommen?", fragte der Muskelprotz.

"So wie du es wahrscheinlich auch machen würdest. Sie hat ihre Wächter getötet und ist dann durch die Wand ihrer Zelle entkommen."

"Durch die Wand?!", riefen mehrere der Anwesenden verdutzt.

"So stark sieht sie gar nicht aus", meinte Trax wenig beeindruckt, während er Elenas Foto betrachtete. "Sieht nach einer schnuckeligen, kleinen Sekretärin oder so was aus, wenn ihr mich fragt."

"Ihr solltet sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie war bei den Turks."

"Pah! Was sind schon Turks gegen uns", schnaubte der Muskelprotz.

"Außerdem," fuhr Mishima fort, "haben sie die Veränderungen durch den Boss etwas aufgepowert."

"_'Etwas aufgepowert'_?", lachte Jinua zynisch. "Ich glaube, selbst von uns hier im Raum schafft es nur einer mit bloßen Händen durch eine Wand. Nicht wahr, Lorgan?" Sie warf dem neben ihr Sitzenden einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch der ignorierte sie.

Mishima nickte abermals. "Deshalb können wir die Sache nicht einfach den Männern überlassen, sondern müssen uns selbst darum kümmern. Miss Devon ist äußerst gefährlich geworden. Allerdings hat mir der Boss versichert, das ihr Zustand alles andere als stabil ist. Sie schwankt unkontrolliert zwischen 'extrem gefährlich' und 'absolut wehrlos' hin und her. Noch dazu ist sie verletzt. Ich bin also überzeugt, dass es für uns kein allzu großes Problem sein sollte, sie zurückzubringen."

"Tot oder Lebendig?", fragte der Blonde am anderen Ende des Tisches.

"Lebendig! Der Boss will noch weiter mit ihr arbeiten."

"Und wenn sie ihm dann wieder entkommt?"

"Dann sorgen wir einfach dafür, dass das nicht passiert."

"Aber woher wissen wir überhaupt, dass sie in Midgar ist?", warf Raika ein. "Rein theoretisch, könnte sie doch überall stecken, oder?"

"Du kannst ja gerne die ganze Natur abgrasen", antwortete Jinua. "Dann bist wenigstens eine Zeitlang beschäftigt." 

Raika beantwortete den Vorschlag mit einem wütenden Blick und wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Mishima dazwischen ging.

"Natürlich besteht die Möglichkeit, dass sie _nicht_ in Midgar ist, allerdings ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich hier irgendwo aufhält. Ein paar der Männer haben gesehen, wie sie auf einen Zug gesprungen ist, der hier in Midgar seine Endstation hatte. Außerdem können wir davon ausgehen, dass sie in ihrem Zustand nicht sehr weit gekommen ist."

"Gut gehen wir davon aus, sie ist hier in Midgar", meinte Trax. "Wie sollen wir sie so einfach finden? Midgar ist groß... sehr groß."

"Es praktisch die Suche nach einer Stecknadel in einem Heuhaufen", fügte Raika hinzu.

"Ach wie süß! Die Kleine kennt Sprichwörter!"

"Halt die Klappe, Jinua!", fauchte das Mädchen gereizt.

"Haltet beide die Klappe", ging diesmal der Blonde dazwischen und wandte sich dann an Mishima. "Wie lautet also unser genauer Auftrag, Sensei?"

Mishima lehnte sich vor und stütze sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Tisch auf. "Findet und bringt mir Elena Devon. Setzt dazu alle euch zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel ein. Alle zwölf Stunden möchte ich von jedem einzelnen einen Bericht haben. Über besondere Vorfälle möchte ich sofort informiert werden. Am besten ist ihr teilt die Sektoren untereinander auf. Und fangt mit euerer Suche in den Slums an. Beginn der Mission ist in drei Stunden. Soweit alles verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir!", schallte es gleichzeitig aus fünf Mündern.

Der grauhaarige SOLDAT richtete sich wieder auf und verschränkte die Arme. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Ein allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort.

"Gut, ihr seid entlassen."

Die Versammelten erhoben sich allesamt und marschierten aus dem Raum. Am schnellsten war Trax draußen, der es offensichtlich sehr eilig hatte wegzukommen. Jinua folgte kurz darauf, zuvor warf sie Raika jedoch noch einen missbilligenden Blicke zu.

Lorgan, der Muskelprotz, und Raika schlenderten nebeneinander etwas gemächlicher aus dem Raum. Kurz vor der Tür klopfte das Mädchen dem anderen, der sie gut um drei Köpfe überragte, auf den Rücken.

"Hey mein Großer, wie wär's mit einer kleinen Wette? 500 Gil darauf, dass ich sie vor euch anderen finde. Bist du dabei?"

"Du hast schon verloren, Raika", grinste der Riese.

Nach ein paar Sekunden waren auch die beiden aus dem Raum verschwunden und ihre Stimmen wurden leiser als sie sich weiter entfernten. Nur Mishima und der blonde Schönling hielten sich noch in dem Raum auf.

"Was gibt es noch, Okita?", fragte Mishima den Zurückgebliebenden und wandte sich wieder dem großen Fenster zu.

"Ich wollte nur fragen, Sensei, ob Ihr vor Missionsbeginn noch Zeit für einen Trainingskampf hättet?"

"Training?" Mishima drehte sich halb um. "Ich hab dir schon längst alles beigebracht."

"Aber Ihr seid trotzdem noch soviel besser als ich, Sensei", meinte Okita etwas betrübt, auch wenn er dennoch mit stolzen Augen Mishimas Blick erwiderte.

"Das einzige, was uns noch unterscheidet, mein Junge, sind die Jahre an Erfahrung die ich dir voraus habe. Die bekommst du auch nicht durch Trainingskämpfe mit mir."

"Ich verstehe, Sensei..."

"Aber meinetwegen", fuhr der alte SOLDAT fort und blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus. "Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde auf dem Dach."

Das Gesicht des Jüngeren hellte sich auf. "Wunderbar. Danke, Sensei."

Daraufhin eilte er aus dem Konferenzraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Mishima genoss noch eine Zeitlang die jetzt herrschende Stille und die Aussicht, bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann.

"Und was willst du noch, Shishima?"

Daraufhin trat eine komplett in schwarz gekleidete Gestalt aus der dunklen Ecke des Raumes, in der sie sich bis jetzt versteckt gehalten hatte. Es handelte sich um einem Mann, der etwa Mishimas Größe hatte, jedoch schlanker war. Pechschwarzes Haar bedeckte seinen Kopf. Sein Mund und seine Nase waren hinter einer Maske verborgen, die ebenso schwarz war wie der Rest seiner Kleidung. Das bisschen bleiche Haut, dass in seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, bildete einen starken Kontrast zum Rest seines Körpers.

"Mein Lord wird diese Entwicklung nicht gutheißen", flüsterte Shishima mit einer heiser klingenden Stimme und starrte den SOLDAT-Krieger mit durchdringenden, dunklen Augen an.

"Warum?", er blickte seinen Gesprächspartner kurz an, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zum Fenster hinaus. "Ein kleines Versuchskaninchen ist entkommen. Was soll ihn daran interessieren?  Das Hauptprojekt ist in keiner Weise irgendwie betroffen. Wir liegen sogar vor dem Zeitplan."

Der dunkel Gekleidete begann amüsiert zu kichern.

"Was ist so witzig?"

"'Ein kleines Versuchkaninchen'? Wie kommt es dann, dass Ihr fast eure gesamten Männer darauf ansetzt?"

"Auf diesen Weg ist diese Unannehmlichkeit schnellstens wieder bereinigt."

"Wenn Ihr es sagt, Mishima. Ich werde abwarten und sehen, ob diese 'Unannehmlichkeit' meinen Lord interessiert oder nicht." Lautlos glitt Shishima wieder in den Schatten zurück. "Ach ja, ich bin so frei Ihren Leuten bei ihrer Suche etwas unter die Arme zugreifen. Ich hoffe das stört Sie nicht, Mishima."

"Natürlich nicht."

Dann war er wieder allein.

*   *   *

Müde. Es war nur noch müde.

Über einen Tag lang war es nun schon unterwegs und jetzt wollte es nur noch ruhen. Bald hätte es den einzigen Platz erreicht, der ihm diese Ruhe geben konnte.

Es hatte zwar vor seinem letzten Erwachen schon lange geruht, aber nie zuvor war es danach so lange wach gewesen. Früher war es immer wieder einfach in Schlaf gefallen, sobald der Zorn nachgelassen hatte, aber diesmal funktionierte das nicht.

Egal wie müde es war, es konnte keine Ruhe finden.

Aber er wusste, dieser eine Platz würde ihm die Ruhe und den Schlaf schenken.

Bald würde es angekommen.

Dann erblickte es das Gebäude, dass über seinem Schlafplatz errichtet war. Ohne zu zögern brach es durch das Dach und landete im Inneren.

_Schlafen._

Wie Trance bahnte es sich seinen Weg durch das Haus.

_Schlafen._

Hinab in die Katakomben, die solange seine Heimat gewesen waren.

_Schlafen._

Kraftlos schlurfte es durch die felsigen Gänge, während die Kreaturen, die die Tiefen bewohnten, sich instinktiv zurückzogen.

_Schlafen._

Schließlich hatte es seinen Platz der Ruhe erreicht. Es hob den Deckel beiseite, faltete die Flügel um seinen Körper und ließ sich nieder sinken. Wie durch Magie schloss sich der Deckel wieder über ihm.

_Endlich konnte es schlafen._

Und schon bald verwandelte sich in der nachtschwarzen Finsternis des Sarges die dämonische Gestalt von Chaos zurück in die von Vincent Valentine.

Nach einiger Zeit schließlich wurde der Deckel des Sarges wieder geöffnet, doch der darin schlafende erwachte nicht.

"Ah, Mister Valentine. Wie schön, dass ich Sie endlich einmal persönlich treffe."

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

So, dass war's mit diesem Kapitel. 

Zu zwei Punkten hab ich was zu sagen: 

1. Ja, ich weiß, dass Clouds ultimative Waffe "Ultimative Waffe" heißt, aber ehrlich gesagt liest sich das beim Schreiben nur noch dumm. Deswegen heißt das Schwert in dieser Geschichte einfach "Ultima".

2. Ne Menge neuer Charaktere in diesem Kapitel, nicht wahr? *g* Ich lass sie dieses Mal noch einfach so im Raum stehen, aber an anderer Stelle werde ich noch ein paar Worte zu ihnen verlieren (wenn sie etwas mehr in der Handlung drinstecken).

So, man liest sich im nächsten Kapitel...

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	5. Suspicious Nibelheim Once Again

So, Kapitel Nr. 5 steht bereit gelesen und kritisiert zu werden. Freut euch, ein gewisser Stachelkopfkopf hat endlich seinen Auftritt und die neuen Gegenspieler der Charas rücken auch ein Stückchen weiter ins Licht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich!

**Kapitel V:** _Suspicious Nibelheim Once Again_

Trotz der winterlichen Temperaturen stand Cloud der Schweiß auf der Stirn als er in Nibelheim ankam. Er hatte den anstrengenden Weg durch die Berge im Eiltempo zurückgelegt und dafür nur eine knappe Stunde gebraucht. 

Die Frage, was einen verwandelten Vincent nach Nibelheim brachte, hatte ihn angetrieben. Auch wenn er sich die Antwort teilweise ausmalen konnte. Nur, was hatte dazu geführt, dass Vincent sich verwandelt hatte?

Soweit Cloud wusste, verwandelte sich Vincent so gut nie - meistens nur wenn er praktisch keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah oder unglaublich zornig war. Und auch wenn der ehemalige Turk nie darüber ein Wort verloren hatte, war es klar gewesen, dass ihm die Verwandlung jedes Mal sehr unangenehm war. Es stand also außer Frage, dass Vincent sich einfach verwandelt hatte, um Nibelheim fliegend zu erreichen.

Aber warum dann?

Schon als er das letzte Stück des Pfades aus den Bergen herunter marschierte, erkannte Cloud, dass etwas ungewöhnliches in seinem Heimatdorf vorging.

Auf dem - sonst hauptsächlich leeren - Platz vor der ShinRa Villa waren zwei Hubschrauber gelandet. Es handelte sich um Nachfolgemodelle der von ShinRa benutzten Serie, die heute fast ausschließlich von der Junon Navy benutzt wurden. Aber was wollten Soldaten aus Junon hier?

Cloud ging auf eine Gruppe Schaulustige zu, die sich am Zaun der Villa versammelten hatten und neugierig auf das große Anwesen starrten. Erst jetzt fiel ihm das klaffende Loch im Dach des Hauses auf. Er war sich jetzt ziemlich sicher zu wissen, wo Vincent stecke. Das erklärte aber immer noch nicht die Anwesenheit der Helikopter.

Er streifte seine Kapuze ab, dann packte er einen der Umstehenden an der Schulter und riss ihn etwas unsanft herum. Der Mann protestierte lautstark, verstummte aber in dem Moment, als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand.

"Was ist hier los", fragte Cloud.

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete der Angesprochene. "Die sind heute Vormittag gelandet, kurz nachdem du aufgebrochen bist. Dann sind sie kurz in die Villa gegangen und haben anschließend den Eingang blockiert."

"Was sie wollten haben sie nicht gesagt?"

Der Mann schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. "Nein."

Cloud zweifelte nicht daran, dass die 'Bewohner' von Nibelheim die Neuankömmlinge einfach hingenommen und weiter Alltag gespielt hatten. Darin waren sie gut. Auch wenn sich über die Jahre ein normales Dorfleben entwickelt hatte, so waren doch alle Einwohner nur Schauspieler deren gespieltes Leben nichts so leicht durcheinander brachte.

"Aber dann vor einer halben Stunde, oder so," fuhr der Mann fort, "gab es ein lautes Krachen und dann war auf einmal dieses Loch im Dach Daraufhin sind sie alle in die Villa geeilt, nur der eine da", er wies auf eine einzelne Gestalt am Gartentor, "ist hier draußen geblieben."

Cloud ließ den Mann los und ging wortlos auf den einzelnen Wächter zu.

"Manche Leute sagen, sie hätten gesehen, wie der Drache durch das Dach gebrochen ist", rief der Mann hinter ihm. "Hast du ihn nicht erledigt?"

"Der Drache ist Geschichte", sagte Cloud kurz über seine Schulter und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Der Torwächter war ein Mann mit braunen Haaren, vielleicht Ende zwanzig. Er trug normale Kleidung, also handelte es sich bei den Fremden scheinbar nicht um Soldaten aus Junon. Noch bevor Cloud ihn ansprechen konnte, sah der Kerl ihn verwundert an.

"Wer bist du? Ich dachte ich kenne eure gesamte Truppe mittlerweile."

Nun war Cloud der Verwunderte. "Wovon sprichst du eigentlich?"

"Du gehörst also nicht zu ihnen?"

"Sag mir endlich wovon du sprichst", antwortete Cloud und verschränkte ärgerlich die Arme, "dann kann ich dir vielleicht sagen, ob ich dazugehöre."

"Verschwinde!", fuhr der Wächter ihn an.

"Ganz sicher nicht. Ich will wissen, was ihr hier macht." Er packte den Kerl mit beiden Händen am Kragen. "Raus mit der Sprache!"

"Das hier geht dich einen Scheißdreck an", antwortete der Kerl unbeeindruckt. "Verzieh dich, und geh Rinder züchten oder etwas in der Art!"

Cloud ließ den Mann zu dessen Überraschung los und machte tatsächlich kehrt, er entfernte sich zwei Schritte, dann drehte er sich wieder um und begann zu grinsen.

"Und wie mich das was angeht!"

Ohne die Reaktion des Wächters abzuwarten, nahm er Anlauf und sprang mit einem Satz über den Zaun der ShinRa Villa. Ohne sich umzudrehen schlenderte er daraufhin einfach auf die Haustür zu.

"Hey! Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich."

Ganz wie erwartet war der Wächter Cloud gefolgt. Als er den Krieger jedoch an der Schulter packte, wirbelte dieser herum und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, der den Mann sofort ins Reich der Träume beförderte.

Cloud überzeugte sich kurz davon, dass der Mann wirklich bewusstlos war, dann marschierte auf die Villa zu. Die Blicke der Dorfbewohner ignorierte er vollkommen.

Kaum hatte er das alte Haus betreten, standen ihm auch schon zwei weiteren Typen vom gleichen Schlag, wie der vor der Tür, gegenüber. Die beiden ließen sich jedoch nicht lange auf ein Gespräch ein, sondern zogen sofort ihre Pistolen und richteten sie auf Cloud.

"Hände hoch!", brüllte der eine.

"Was willst du hier", fragte ihn der andere.

"Ich... ähm.. ich wohne hier", antwortete Cloud mit einem Grinsen und hob die Hände, dann marschierte er langsam auf einen der beiden zu.

"Unsinn! Hier wohnt keiner!"

"Na ja, nicht direkt wohnen", gab Cloud zu und ging immer noch langsam auf den Kerl zu. "Ich bin der Hausmeister. Ich muss das Dach reparieren. Wir haben schließlich bald Winter..."

"HALT DIE KLAPPE!"

"Hör auf so einen Mist zu erzählen! Verzieh dich, sonst..."

"Gibt's Ärger?", fragte Cloud und schoss im selben Moment blitzschnell vorwärst, so dass die beiden Männer keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren hatten. Er trieb dem einen Kerl mit voller Wucht seine Faust in den Magen, worauf hin dieser mit einem lauten Stöhnen zu Boden sank. Einem Schuss des anderen wich er aus, dann zog er mit einer schnellen Bewegung sein Schwert und schlug es dem Mann mit aller Kraft mit der Breitseite gegen den Kopf. Er war bereits bewusstlos, bevor er am Boden aufschlug.

Solange er nicht genau wusste, was eigentlich los war, sah Cloud noch keinen Grund die Männer zu töten.

Er steckte seine Waffe wieder weg und packte den ersten Kerl, der immer noch röchelnd am Boden lag, und hob ihn hoch.

"Also, Freundchen, wärst du dann mal bitte so nett mir zu sagen, was ihr hier wollt?"

Bevor der Mann antworten konnte, bemerkte Cloud wie jemand, der wohl vom oberen Ende der Treppen abgesprungen war, neben ihm auf dem alten Holzboden der Villa landete. Er ließ den Mann los und wollte sich dem Neuankömmling zuwenden, als ihn ein unglaublich harter Tritt traf und mit voller Wucht gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. Trotz seiner übermenschlichen Konstitution hatte der Treffer ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein geraubt. 

Er erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Angreifer. Es handelte sich um einen Mann, der vielleicht einen Kopf kleiner war als Cloud. Auf dem Kopf trug er nur einen einzelnen hoch stehenden, schwarzen Zopf, der allerdings schon einige graue Strähnen aufwies. Des weiteren zierte ein langer, wohlgepflegter Schnauzbart sein Gesicht. Was Cloud jedoch am meisten überraschte, waren eisig glänzenden, grauen Augen des Kämpfers. 

Eine Verschnaufpause wurde ihm allerdings auch nicht gegönnt, denn sein Angreifer stürzte sich sofort wieder auf ihn. Der blonde Krieger riss in einem verzweifelten Versuch die Hände hoch, um sich zu verteidigen, aber der andere war zu schnell und deckte ihm mit einem wahren Hagel aus Schlägen ein, die Clouds Verteidigung mühelos durchdrangen - jeder einzelne so hart wie in Gewehrschuss. Schließlich stoppten die Schläge und Cloud ging erschöpft in die Knie, gleich darauf traf ihn jedoch ein harter Schlag in den Nacken, und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

*   *   *

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen richtete sich Ajig über seinem bewusstlosen Gegner wieder auf und wandte sich den beiden am Boden liegenden Männern zu, von denen nur noch einer bei Bewusstsein war.

"Ihr solltet den Eingang bewachen", sagte er zu dem wachen der Beiden, der noch immer mit schmerzhaft verzerrten Gesicht am Boden kauerte und sich den Magen hielt. "Das heißt ihr sollt Eindringlinge aufhalten und euch nicht von ihnen K.O. schlagen lassen. Noch dazu war es nur einer."

"S... Sir, der Kerl war wirklich sehr schnell...", stöhnte der Mann, "... und stark."

Ajigs Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen und sein Grinsen verschwand. "Wie war das?"

Der Verletzte vergrub erschrocken sein Haupt im Boden und begann sich zu entschuldigen. "Es tut mir leid, Sir, dass wir versagt haben."

"Schon besser", meinte der SOLDAT und begann wieder zu lächeln, dann inspizierte er den bewusstlosen Blonden genauer.

"Schnell und stark sagst du?" Ajig ging in die Knie und lockerte seine rechte Faust. "Hm... einigermaßen kräftig war er jedenfalls. Hätte ich ihn nicht so überrascht, wäre er vielleicht eine größere Herausforderung gewesen." Er stand wieder auf. "Na ja, nicht mein Problem."

Der Krieger betrachtete Cloud noch eine Weile, dann bückte er sich und zog das riesige Schwert aus seiner Scheide.

"Beeindruckend", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst, als zu dem anderen Mann. "Unglaublich groß..." Er schwang es zweimal durch die Luft. "Und dabei so leicht. Das könnte dem Kommandanten gefallen."

"Mister Xunja, was ist hier vorgefallen?", fragte eine Stimme am oberen Ende der Treppe.

Ajig sah auf. Ein junger Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren, vielleicht Anfang dreißig, marschierte gerade die Treppe herunter. Er trug einen dunklen Businessanzug und schlüpfte gerade wieder in einen langen Mantel.

"Nichts weiter, Sir. Nur ein Eindringling." Ajig warf einen Blick auf die am Boden kauernden Gestalten. "Die Männer und ich konnten ihn erfolgreich aufhalten. Haben Sie, was Sie wollten?"

Der Mann begann zu lächeln und wies auf fünf weitere Männer, die gerade hinter ihm die Treppe betraten. Zwei davon trugen eine große Gestalt mit sich. "Oh ja, wir haben ihn."

"Bestens", antwortete der Kämpfer und schwang Clouds Schwert herum. Er rammte es beiläufig in den Boden und lehnte sich dagegen.  "Glauben Sie, er wird noch Ärger machen."

Der andere Mann trat zu ihm und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich habe mehr als genug Betäubungsmittel dabei, um ihn ruhig zu stellen bis wir wieder im Hauptquartier sind."

"Dann haben wir also alles?"

Ein stummes Nicken war die Antwort.

"Wir rücken ab, Männer!"

Zwei Männer halfen den Verletzten auf die Beine und schleppten sie zusammen mit den Beiden, die die leblose Gestalt trugen, aus der Villa, schließlich blieben nur Ajig und der Mann im Mantel zurück.

"Was sollen wir mit ihm machen?", fragte Ajig und stupste Cloud mit einem Fuß an.

Der Andere zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mir egal. Lassen Sie ihn liegen oder räumen Sie ihn beiseite. Ganz wie Sie wollen, Mister Xunja."

"Ich glaube, ich hab schon genau das richtige Plätzchen für ihn. Ich brauche nur noch etwas Werkzeug", grinste Ajig bösartig und zog anschließend das Schwert wieder aus dem Boden. "Und das hier bekommt der Boss."

"Ich warte ihm Hubschrauber auf Sie", antwortete der Braunhaarige desinteressiert und ging auf die Tür zu, kurz vorher drehte er sich jedoch noch einmal um. "Wollen Sie auch einen Kaffee?"

"Nein danke, Sir."

*   *   *

"Hihi... Tifa, ich bin reich", kicherte Elena, als sie von der angesprochenen jungen Frau, die sie stütze, in deren Wohnung gezerrt wurde.

"Hast du bereits mehrmals erwähnt", antworte Tifa etwas genervt, während sie Elena auf der Couch absetzte.

Der Abend hatte noch eine recht überraschende Wendung genommen. Tifas Stammgäste hatten schnell erkannt, dass es sich bei der jungen Turk wohl um eine Art privaten Gast Tifas handelte und sie sich deshalb nicht wie üblich ihrer fröhlichen Runde anschloss, also hatten sie einfach Elena an ihren Tisch eingeladen. Zu Tifas Überraschung hatte die sich auch tatsächlich einladen lassen, was Tifa auch keinen wirklichen Grund mehr gegeben hatte, die Einladung auszuschlagen.

In den darauffolgenden Stunden hatte Elena eine Fröhlichkeit an den Tag gelegt, die Tifa niemals von jemanden erwartet hätte, der noch knapp vierundzwanzig Stunden vorher so etwas wie Elena durchmachen hatte müssen. Aber die Turk hatte sich als exzellente Kartenspielerin erwiesen, die wohl den Hauptgewinn des Abends eingestrichen hatte.

Ihre Trinkfestigkeit hatte sie zudem auch unter Beweis gestellt.

"Glaubst du es war eine so gute Idee, dich in deinem Zustand zu betrinken?", fragte die Barkeeperin, während sie hinter der Couch ihre Füße aus den Schuhen befreite.

"Ich bin nicht betrunken, nur angeheitert... Wer nichts verträgt, hat keine Chance bei den Turks", kicherte die Blondine und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. "Das war eine der ersten Lektionen."

Sie schloss die Augen, ließ ihren Kopf aber in der Position, in der er sich befand. Tifa nahm an, dass Elena ohnehin kurz davor war einzuschlafen, also antwortete sie darauf nichts. Allerdings wurde sie eines besserem belehrt.

"Außerdem", fuhr Elena mit einem ernsteren Tonfall fort, "lass mich doch... Ich lebe eh nicht mehr lange."

Die Aussage ließ Tifa praktisch erstarren. "Wie...?"

"Ich spüre es", meinte die Turk weiter. "Es arbeitet und pulsiert in mir drinnen. Es wächst und wächst. Bald beginnt es wahrscheinlich meine Lungen zu durchsetzen. Vielleicht sterbe ich dann, vielleicht erst wenn es meinen ganzen Körper befallen hat. Vielleicht ist es morgen soweit, oder nächste Woche, oder erst in einem Jahr. Wer weiß..."

Elena war wohl wirklich nicht betrunken, oder wenn doch, dann äußerten sich die Symptome auf sehr ungewöhnliche Weise bei ihr. Tifa jedenfalls war von der plötzlichen gleichgültigen Hoffnungslosigkeit ziemlich überrascht.

"Gibst du einfach so auf? Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlimm." Tifa glaubte die Lüge nicht einmal selbst. "Es muss doch jemanden geben der dir helfen kann."

"Du willst mich loswerden, oder?"

Die Anschuldigung traf Tifa ziemlich unvorbereitet und sie stammelte nur ein paar lose Brocken als Antwort. Natürlich hatte sie bereits darüber nachgedacht, aber gerade eben war das nicht der Fall gewesen, außerdem hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass es für Elena so offensichtlich war.

"Keine Sorge, ich nehm's dir nicht krumm", sagte Elena und setzte sich wieder gerade hin. "Du hast schon mehr als genug getan." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Tifa um. "Ich hätte dich wahrscheinlich einfach blutend in der Gasse liegengelassen. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du das nicht getan hast."

Tifa wusste endgültig nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte.

"Lockheart?"

"Hm?"

"Stört es dich, wenn ich heute Nacht noch bleibe?"

"S... Selbstverständlich nicht!", stieß Tifa aus. "Bleib solange du willst... musst... Ich meine."

"Danke."

"Bitte. Du... kannst das Bad gerne zuerst haben." Tifa schritt mit gesenktem Haupt zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie fühlte sich im Moment furchtbar elend und wusste nicht einmal wirklich warum. An der Türschwelle machte sie schließlich noch einmal halt. "Elena?"

"Ja?"

"Nenn mich Tifa, okay?"

*   *   *

"Wo ist Okita?", fragte Raika, deren Kopf gelangweilt auf ihren Ellenbogen ruhte.

Die große Privatlounge des Hotels war mit etlichen gemütlichen Sesseln und Stühlen, drei Tischen, einem Fernseher, einer Stereoanlage, einem Kaffee- und einem Getränkeautomaten ausgestattet. Für die drei Personen, die sich gerade hier aufhielten, wirkte sie viel zu groß.

"Ich hab was gefragt", meinte die Teenagerin etwas angefressen, nachdem ihr niemand antwortete.

Lorgan, der unweit neben ihr saß und mit verschränkten Armen irgendeine Sportsendung im Fernsehen verfolgte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Was weiß ich..."

"Er trainiert auf dem Dach mit seinem geliebten 'Sensei'", antwortete Trax, der an einem anderen Tisch saß. Der dunkelhaarige Mann lehnte lässig in seinem Stuhl und hatte beide Füße auf dem Tisch liegen, auf dem eine große Ansammlung von Pistolen und Revolvern lag. Einen davon reinigte er gerade ausgiebig mit einem Tuch. "Er versucht wohl immer noch sich endlich zum Vizekommandanten hoch zu schleimen."

"Kann uns ja egal sein", sagte Lorgan ließ den Fernseher nicht aus den Augen. "Wenn er's schafft, ist er gut genug, falls nicht, trainiert er mehr und wird besser."

"Wie spät ist es?", wollte Raika wissen, die das Interesse am vorherigen Thema schon wieder verloren hatte.

"Noch zwanzig Minuten."

"Mir ist langweilig", beschwerte sie sich. "Können wir nicht endlich die Sektoren aufteilen? Dann könnt ihr ja weiter warten und ich zisch los."

"Wir teilen die Sektoren auf, wenn alle da sind", sagte Trax. "Du solltest die Zeit nutzen und dich auf die Mission vorbereiten."

Raika hob den Kopf und blickte den ungepflegten Mann genervt an. "Ich _bin_ vorbereitet! Schon lange." Sie deutete auf einen kleinen schwarzen Lederrucksack, der neben ihr auf dem Tisch lag. "Und meine Maschine ist auch aufgetankt."

Trax zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einer anderen Waffe zu. Lorgan hatte das Gespräch ohnehin vollkommen ignoriert.

Teils gelangweilt, teils genervt begann Raika mit einem Finger auf den Tisch zu tippen und sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb kurz am Fernseher haften, aber das Programm interessierte sie nicht wirklich. Mit einem Seufzen bettete sie ihren Kopf wieder auf den Armen und starrte eine Zeitlang einfach vor sich hin.

Es folgten einige stille Minuten, in denen nur das Fernsehprogramm und das gleichmäßige Summen der Automaten zu hören waren.

"Hey, Lorgi", sagte sie schließlich und hob ihren Kopf wieder.

"Mh?"

"Gib mir nen Gil."

"Warum?"

"Weil der Getränkeautomat meine vorher nicht genommen hat. Ich hab Durst."

"Dann wird er meine wohl auch nicht nehmen", meinte der Muskelprotz.

"Der Kaffeeautomat geht", warf Trax ein.

"Ich will keinen Kaffee!" zischte die Rothaarige angesäuert. "Krieg ich jetzt einen oder nicht?"

Lorgan brummte irgendeine unverständliche Antwort, kramte in seiner Tasche und zog schließlich eine Münze hervor, die er Raika in die Hand drückte.

"Danke." 

Das Mädchen begann zu lächeln, stand auf und eilte zum Automaten hinüber. Als sie die Münze einwerfen wollte, zuckte plötzlich ein greller Blitz um den Automaten, der Raika erfasste und mit viel Wucht in den Raum schleuderte, wo sie mit einem Stuhl zusammenprallte und dann regungslos am Boden liegen blieb.

"Ups", meinte eine am Eingang der Lounge stehende Jinua, um deren erhobenen Zeigefinger noch einige kleine Blitze zucken. "Tut mir leid."

Lorgan sprang mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, während Trax zwar ebenfalls überrascht dreinblickte, aber sitzen blieb und sich schon bald wieder mit seiner Waffe beschäftigte.

"Jinua! Was sollte das!?", rief der Hüne verärgert.

Die Weißhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ ihre Hand wieder in ihrer Robe verschwinden, während sie zu grinsen begann. "War ein Unfall, wirklich."

"Musst du sie ständig ärgern?" 

"Ich sagte doch, dass es war ein Unfall war."

"Sie gehört genau so zum Team wie wir alle."

Der Gesichtsausdruck der Frau verfinsterte sich wieder. "Für _mich_ gehören nur diejenigen zum Team, auf die ich mich verlassen kann. Die Kleine ist weder zuverlässig, noch hatte sie sich bisher irgendwie als nützlich erwiesen."

"Das ist noch lange kein Grund..."

Jinua hob eine Hand. "Diskutieren wir das ein andermal" unterbrach sie Lorgan. "Ich habe eine kleine Mitteilung vom Kommandanten für euch."

"Dann lass hören, was der Boss zu sagen hat", sagte Trax, legte die Pistole beiseite und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

"Wir sollen uns Midgar wie folgt aufteilen: Okita übernimmt die Sektoren 1 und 2, ich nehme 3 und 4. Lorgan, du nimmst Nummer 5, die Kleine kann Sektor 6 durchsuchen, Trax, du übernimmst Nummer 7..."

"Warum muss ausgerechnet ich im Dreck wühlen?"

"Weil es bei dir am wenigsten ausmacht ", scherzte Jinua, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Außerdem ist Sektor 7 schon lange kein reiner Schutthaufen mehr."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", antwortete Trax wenig begeistert. "Und wer übernimmt Sektor 8?"

"Das übernehme ich", warf eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ein, die mit verschränkten Armen an einer Wand lehnte.

Trax lehnte seinen Kopf soweit zurück, dass er den Neuankömmling hinter ihm in sein Blickfeld bekam. "Sieh an, der Schattenmann lässt sich auch mal wieder blicken. Ich dachte, du hättest gekündigt oder so was."

"Ich hatte besseres zu tun", erwiderte Shishima unbeeindruckt.

"So so, besseres... Was denn?"

"Dir kann es egal sein, was er macht, Trax", ging Jinua dazwischen. "Jedenfalls, wie gesagt: Shishima übernimmt Sektor 8. Report an den Boss alle zwölf Stunden oder bei besonderen Vorkommnissen. Außerdem will der Kommandant keine Alleingänge. Wenn ihr sie gefunden habt, kontaktiert das Hauptquartier."

"Also schön", meinte Trax. Der Schwarzhaarige nahm schwungvoll seine Beine vom Tisch und stand auf. Er verstaute seine Pistolen und Revolver in unzähligen Taschen und Halftern und hängte sich zwei Munitionsgurte um. "... dann wollen wir mal."

"Man könnte meinen, du ziehst in Krieg", sagte Lorgan zu ihm, als er gerade den Raum verlassen wollte. "Wir sind nur auf einer Suchmission."

"Tja, aber manch einer kann seine Waffen mitnehmen ohne aufzufallen, wie ein bunter Hund", erwiderte Trax mit einem zynischen Grinsen und verließ den Raum, bevor Lorgan etwas entgegen konnte.

"Viel Erflog", meinte Jinua und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. "Und sag der Kleinen, was sie zu tun hat, wenn sie wieder wach ist."

Lorgan wartete bis die Weißhaarige verschwunden war, dann warf er einen Blick in die Ecke, wo Shishima gestanden hatte; Er war nirgends zu sehen. Lorgan war allerdings nicht sonderlich überrascht. Der Ninja hatte ein unvergleichliches Talent aufzutauchen und zu verschwinden, wie es ihm beliebte.

Er ging neben Raika in die Knie und stupste das Mädchen kurz an.

"Ich bin wach" entgegnete sie plötzlich zu seiner Überraschung und schlug die Augen auf. "Aber wenn ich mich bewusstlos stelle, lässt sie mich wenigstens in Ruhe."

"Dann hast also alles mitbekommen?"

Raika nickte nur kurz und setzte sich auf.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte der Hüne besorgt und half ihr auf die Beine.

"Wie wohl? Mir tut alles weh!", entgegnete sie gereizt, dann wurde sie jedoch betrübter. "Warum tut sie das?"

"So war sie schon immer", seufzte Lorgan.  "Den normalen Truppen hat sie früher auch nie sonderlich viel Respekt entgegen gebracht. Kommt noch dazu, dass du sie auch nicht gerade ehrfürchtig behandelst..."

"Ich gehöre aber nicht zu den gewöhnlichen Truppen, ich bin bei SOLDAT!", stieß Raika zornig aus. "Oder etwa nicht?"

"Natürlich bist du das. Und alle wissen das. Und irgendwann sieht das auch Jinua noch ein. Spätestens dann, wenn dir ein großer Erfolg gelingt."

"Ich hoffe ich erlebe das noch."

Lorgan lachte kurz auf und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Kopf hoch! Kannst ja gleich anfangen: Schwing dich auf dein Bike und bring das Turkmädel her!"

"Zu Befehl!", grinste Raika.

*   *   *

Als Cloud wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in einem engen aber weich gepolsterten Raum, eher einer Art Kiste. Alles um ihn herum war stockdunkel und von einem muffigen Geruch erfüllt. Gleich darauf stellte er fest, dass seine Arme und Beine gefesselt waren und ein Knebel über seinen Mund gespannt war.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte was eigentlich geschehen war.

Er hatte sich Zutritt zur ShinRa Villa verschafft und versucht herauszufinden, warum Vincent hier war und sich verwandelt hatte, und was die Fremden aus Junon hier wollten. Doch er hatte sich niederschlagen lassen, von einem ziemlich fähigen Kämpfer, der ihn noch dazu überrascht hatte.

Und der Makoaugen besessen hatte, da war sich Cloud ziemlich sicher.

Bei dem Angreifer hatte es sich um ein Mitglied von SOLDAT gehandelt; Ein äußerst fähiges Mitglied, wie ihm sein schmerzender Körper verriet. Wahrscheinlich konnte er sich glücklich schätzen, noch am Leben zu sein.

Cloud beschloss, sich über die Vorfälle später den Kopf zu zerbrechen und sich erst einmal aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er bewusstlos gewesen war, oder ob die Kiste, in der er sich befand, luftdicht war oder nicht, aber er wollte es in der Hinsicht auch nicht auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen.

Er hob seine zusammengebundenen Hände, stemmte sie gegen den gepolsterten Deckel und begann zu pressen. Als er nach einiger Zeit keinen Erfolg damit hatte, zog er - so gut es ging - seine Knie an und stemmte auch sie dagegen. Cloud spannte seinen ganzen Körper und drückte mit aller Kraft, aber der massive Deckel rührte sich kein bisschen.

Schweiß lief bereits über sein Gesicht, als er es schließlich wieder aufgab. Er atmete eine Zeitlang durch und versuchte verzweifelt eine Möglichkeit zu finden, sein Gefängnis zu verlassen. Er litt zwar nicht unter Platzangst, aber er konnte sich trotzdem einen angenehmeren Aufenthaltsort vorstellen.

Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er schließlich wenigstens seinen Knebel vom Mund zu lösen, allerdings scheiterte er an seinen Fesseln. Die Knoten der Stricke waren zu eng und nicht unprofessionell geknüpft. Und sie zu zerreißen schaffte er auch trotz aller Kraftanstrengungen nicht.

Eine letzte Möglichkeit hatte er allerdings noch. 

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und schlug mit aller Wucht gegen den Deckel. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte seine Hände, aber dennoch huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über Clouds Lippen. Er hatte ein Knirschen vernommen. Wenn er den Deckel nicht auch aufbekam, so konnte er sich immer noch durch das Holz der Kiste befreien. 

Er begann also weiter auf den Deckel einzuschlagen und zog zusätzlich wieder seine Knie zur Hilfe. Schon bald brach tatsächlich das erste Stück unter seinen Faustschlägen aus dem Deckel. Cloud begann das Polster zu zerreißen und Hauch aus etwas frischerer Luft strömte in sein Gesicht.

Er atmete kurz durch, dann fuhr er fort sich in Freiheit zu schlagen und zu treten. Mit einem verärgerten Schrei befreite er sich schließlich endgültig, setzte sich auf und kletterte aufgrund seiner Fesseln etwas unbeholfen aus der Kiste.

Froh darüber, endlich frei zu sein, blickte Cloud sich schließlich um. Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile gut genug an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, um zu erkennen, wo er war: In der Grabkammer unter der ShinRa Villa.

Gleich darauf erkannte er auch, dass es sich bei der 'Kiste' um Vincents Sarg in der Mitte des Raumes gehandelt hatte. Ein Schauer lief ihm bei der Erkenntnis über den Rücken und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wie Vincent es darin nur ganze Jahrzehnte ausgehalten haben konnte. Allein die letzte halbe Stunde hatte für Cloud schon eine Tortour dargestellt. 

Nun stellte er auch fest, warum der Deckel so schwer zu öffnen gewesen war: Jemand hatte ihn zugenagelt. Wer auch immer ihn hier eingesperrt hatte, hatte eine kranke Art von Humor.

Cloud manövrierte sich in eine Ecke und begann seine Handfesseln an einer Felskante auf zu reiben. Das kostete ihn eine weitere halbe Stunde, aber dann war er schließlich frei. Er löste die Fesseln um seine Beine, riss den losen Knebel ab und eilte nach oben.

Die Villa war mittlerweile wieder verlassen und frischer Schnee lag unter der offenen Stelle im Dach. Draußen war es inzwischen dunkel geworden.

Er durchstreifte kurz das Haus, fand aber nichts auffälliges - nichts auffälliges, das neu gewesen wäre jedenfalls. Nahe des Eingangs fand er seinen Mantel und seine Schwertscheide wieder - von seinem Schwert fehlte jedoch jede Spur.

Ein wütender Fluch entwich Clouds Lippen. Ultima war die letzten vier Jahre sein beinahe ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Das Schwert war die beste die Waffe, die er jemals besessen hatte und nun würde sie wahrscheinlich an irgendeinen Sammler verkauft werden - oder etwas ähnliches. Er nahm an, dass das Schwert einiges wert war; Er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht.

Sichtlich schlecht gelaunt verließ er das Anwesen und marschierte durch die verschneiten und verlassenen Straßen Nibelheims nach Hause.

Seine Hände schmerzten höllisch und waren blutüberströmt; Bei seiner Befreiungsaktion hatte er sich die Knöchel aufgeschlagen und sich obendrein etliche Kratzer an den Armen zugezogen.

Noch dazu ging es ihm auf die Nerven, dass er nicht wusste, was eigentlich vor sich ging - nur dass etwas Großes vor sich ging.

Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass Vincent nicht in seinem Sarg lag - jedenfalls nicht mehr.

Allerdings gab es zigtausend neue Fragen, und denen wollte er auf den Grund gehen.

Cloud sperrte sein Haus auf und trottete ins Innere. Er streifte die nassen Stiefel ab, warf seinen Mantel über einen Stuhl und ließ sich erschöpft auf einem anderen nieder. 

Irgend etwas musste er unternehmen. Vincent steckte mit ziemlich Sicherheit in Schwierigkeiten und Cloud sah sich verpflichtet seinem alten Freund zu helfen. 

Nur wo anfangen zu suchen?

In Junon? Die Hubschrauber waren immerhin Modelle aus Junon gewesen, aber bei den Fremden in der Villa hatte es sich nicht um Soldaten aus Junon gehandelt. Aber ansonsten hatte er nicht viele Anhaltspunkte. Nur, dass ein SOLDAT unter ihn gewesen war, aber das war kein wirklicher Anhaltspunkt. Soweit er wusste hatten sich die verbliebenen Mitglieder von ShinRas ehemaliger Elitetruppe in alle Richtungen verstreut.

Cloud war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er förmlich erschrak, als sich von hinten zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Hals schlangen.

"Wo warst du so lange?", fragte eine besorgte Stimme.

Cloud löste sich aus der Umarmung und stand auf, dann drehte er sich zu seinem späten Gast um. "Kia? Was machst du hier?"

Das zwanzigjährige Mädchen, das gut einen Kopf kleiner war als er, mit hellbraunen Haaren und ebenfalls braunen Augen lächelte ihn an. "Ich hab Abendessen gemacht, aber ich wusste nicht, dass du so spät kommst. Jetzt ist alles kalt. Hast du den Drachen erledigt?" 

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, und noch bevor etwas antworten konnte, stieß sie einen entsetzten Schrei aus. "Mein Gott! Was ist mit dir passiert?!" Sie nahm seine Hände in die ihrigen und untersuchte die Wunde. "War das der Drache?"

Cloud riss seine Hände los. "Der Drache war ein Kinderspiel", meinte er nebensächlich. Er marschierte in seine kleine Küche und kramte einige Bandagen aus einer Schublade.

"Was ist dann passiert?"

"Kannst du bitte nach Hause gehen?"

Die Aufforderung überraschte Kia sichtlich, ließ sie aber nicht verstummen. "Was ist los mit dir?"

Der blonde Kämpfer stöhnte gereizt. "Ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass heute zwei Hubschrauber und ein Haufen Fremder in der Stadt waren?"

Sie nickte kurz. "Ja, schon." Ihr Tonfall klang im ersten Moment nicht sonderlich interessiert. "Freunde von dir? Was wollten die?"

Cloud verspürte kurzzeitig den Drang laut aufzuschreien, aber er unterdrückte ihn und setzte sich stattdessen wieder an den Tisch und begann seine Wunden zu verarzten.

Kia war durch und durch eine gewöhnliche Bewohnerin von Nibelheim. Sie hatte das typische Talent, verdächtige und ungewöhnliche Ereignisse weitestgehend zu ignorieren und einfach dem normalen Tagesablauf zu folgen. Manchmal fragte sich Cloud, ob ShinRa einfach nur normale Schauspieler eingesetzt hatte oder statt dessen eine ganze Horde Menschen einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte. Kia unterschied sich eigentlich nur dadurch von den anderen Bewohnern, dass sie mit Cloud mehr als nur ein paar einzelne Sätze sprach, was aber in erster Linie daran lag, dass sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Und er hatte im Verlauf der letzten beide Jahre gelernt ihre Anwesenheit hinzunehmen - was manchmal ganz gut getan hatte.

"Das waren keine Freunde von mir", sagte er schließlich etwas ruhiger. "Aber sie haben etwas mit einem Freund von mir angestellt."

"Oh, wie schrecklich!" Das klang ehrlicher, als Cloud erwartet hatte. "Haben sie ihn verletzt?"

"Ich hoffe nicht, aber ich befürchte es."

"Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Kia besorgt.

"Ich werde weggehen", sagte er, ohne auf ihre Reaktion zu achten und vervollständigte die Bandagen an seiner rechten Hand. "Erst muss ich sie einmal finden, und dann sehen, was sich tun lässt."

"Wann willst du aufbrechen?"

"Gleich morgen früh."

Eine Zeitlang herrschte eine bedrückende Stille in dem Zimmer. Cloud verband währenddessen seine andere Hand.

"Wie lange wirst du weg sein?", fragte sie schließlich betrübt.

Cloud sah auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht eine Woche, vielleicht auch einen Monat."

Kia blickte traurig zu Boden. "Dieser Freund... ist dir wohl sehr wichtig, oder?"

"Ich würde das für jeden meiner Freunde machen. Nicht nur für Vincent", erwiderte er, als müsste er sich verteidigen, und verstummte anschließend. Eine Weile lang sprach keiner der Beiden, und Cloud betrachtete das niedergeschlagene Mädchen, dann begann er wieder zu sprechen. "Du solltest jetzt gehen, Kia."

Sie sah wieder auf und blickte ihn an. "Werde ich aber nicht." Kia begann zu lächeln, dann spazierte sie zu ihm hinüber, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und legte die Arme um seinen Hals.

"Wenn du tatsächlich für einen Monat verschwindest, lasse ich mich nicht so einfach von dir heimschicken."

*   *   *

Ein lautes Geräusch, das sich nach zersplittertem Glas oder etwas ähnlichem angehört hatte, riss Tifa aus ihrem Schlaf. Die junge Frau dachte sich zuerst nichts dabei, schließlich geisterten in der Nacht draußen des Öfteren betrunkene Gestalten herum, die irgend etwas kaputt machten. Oder es war wieder eine Gruppe randalierender Jugendlicher.

Tifa wälzte sich genervt herum und zog ihre Decke höher, um das störende Geräusch auszublenden. Dann hörte sie jedoch ein leises Husten und Würgen. Sie schlug verwundert die Augen auf und setzte sich aufrecht in ihr Bett. Angestrengt lauschte sie in die Dunkelheit, bis sie sich sicher war, dass die Geräusche aus dem Inneren ihrer Wohnung stammten.

Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten!

Tifa sprang förmlich aus ihrem Bett, rannte ins Wohnzimmer und schmetterte ihre Hand gegen den Lichtschalter.

"Elena, ist..."

Sie verstummte wieder. Die Turk war nirgendwo zu sehen. Tifa musste allerdings nicht lange überlegen, wo sie sonst stecken konnte. Die junge Frau eilte ins Bad und knipste auch dort das Licht an.

Sie erblickte Elena, die würgend und keuchend über der Kloschüssel hing. Der Gedanke, dass die Turk schließlich doch noch vom Alkohol übermannt wurde, war schnell vergessen, als Tifa das viele Blut erblickte, das im Badezimmer verteilt war. Sie machte erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts. Jetzt erkannte sie auch, worum es sich bei dem lauten Geräusch, das sie geweckt hatte, gehandelt hatte: Elena hatte einige der Fliesen von Tifas Badezimmerboden zerschmettert und praktisch einen kleinen Krater hinterlassen. Der alte Pyjama, den sie ihr geliehen hatte, war auch stellenweise zerrissen.

Der rechte Arm der Turk hatte sich wieder in die grünhäutige Klaue verwandelt, und Elena stützte sich darauf, während sie sich mit der anderen Hand krampfhaft an der Toilette festhielt, als sie von einem weiteren Würgekrampf gepackt wurde.

"Elena..."

Tifa ging vorsichtig auf Elena zu und strecke langsam eine Hand aus, dann drehte sich die Turk ruckartig um und stieß ein wütendes, lautes Fauchen aus. Tifa taumelte erschrocken zwei Schritte rückwärts und wäre beinahe gestürzt.

Elena starrte sie mit bösartigen Reptilaugen an, während die schlangenartige Zunge aggressiv aus ihrem Mund heraus zuckte.

"Elena, beruhig dich bitte", flehte Tifa sanft und hob leicht die Hände.

Die Kreatur, in die sich Elena verwandelte hatte, stieß abermals ein lautes Fauchen aus und drehte sich dann ganz herum. Mit einem Satz sprang das Unding auf die Beine und wankte in gebückte Haltung auf Tifa zu. 

Elena bot einen entsetzlichen Anblick. Ihr Maul mit den spitzen Zähnen war blutverschmiert, ebenso so ihre Kleidung. Die blonden Haare bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu dem bleichen Grün ihres zu einer Fratze verzerrtem Gesicht.

"Elena... bitte!" Tifa wich weiter zurück, als die Elena-Kreatur in die Hocke ging und sie ein weiteres Mal bedrohlich anfauchte. Gleich darauf folgte ein bestialisches Kreischen und Elena stürzte sich auf sie. Tifa schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig sich auf den Boden zu stürzen, dann flog Elena über sie hin weg. 

Mit einem lauten Krachen riss die verwandelte Turk ein Stück aus dem Türstock und landete vor dem Badezimmer. Tifa verschwendete keine Zeit sich über ihr gelungenes Ausweichmanöver zu freuen, sondern sprang auf die Beine und wandte sich wieder ihrer Angreiferin zu.

Elena hatte sich ebenfalls umgedreht und blickte Tifa unverändert zornig an. Beim dem Blick blieb es allerdings nicht. Mit einem zornigen Knurren stürzte sich die Kreatur ein weiteres mal auf Tifa. Die junge Frau sprang auf den Rand ihrer Badewanne und katapultierte sich von dort knapp unter die Decke. Auf diesem Weg schaffte sie es auch Elenas zweiten Angriff auszuweichen, so dass die Kreatur ins Leere sprang und gegen die Wand im Badezimmer knallte. 

Tifa landete etwas eleganter mit einer Rolle und wirbelte in Erwartung eines weiteren Angriffs sofort herum; Es erfolgte allerdings keiner. Elena lag immer noch flach auf dem Bauch im Badezimmer und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Die Verwandlung schien beendet, denn ihr rechter Arm hatte wieder seine gewöhnliche Form und Farbe. Erleichtert ließ sich Tifa auf dem Boden nieder und atmete erst einmal auf. Es war wohl überstanden - vorerst.

Ein leises Schluchzen verriet ihr, dass Elena wohl nicht das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, sondern einfach nur nicht die Kraft oder den Willen besaß aufzustehen.

Tifa stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Ein langer Seufzer entwich ihr.

Was sollte sie nur tun? Im Laufe des Abends hatte es ja so ausgesehen, als wäre Elena wieder einigermaßen okay, aber der Anfall gerade hatte bewiesen, dass sie weit davon entfernt war, wieder in Ordnung zu sein - sehr weit. Ihr fiel aber beim besten Willen kein Weg ein, wie sie der Turk helfen könnte.

"T... Tifa?", hörte sie Elenas verweinte Stimme aus dem Bad.

"Hm?" Die angesprochene hob ihren Kopf wieder an.

"B... Bist du... verletzt? Hab... hab ich dich...?"

"Ich bin okay, Elena." Tifa sparte es sich, zu fragen wie es Elena ging.

"Ich... ich will nicht sterben." Elenas Schluchzen steigerte sich zu einem Weinen. "Ich will nicht sterben... nicht... so." Die blonde Frau richtete sich auf und blickte sich kurz in dem verwüsteten Badezimmer um, dann sank sie wieder zu Boden und weinte weiter.

Tifa stand langsam auf, ging zu Elena ins Bad und kniete sich neben sie. Elena stürzte sich so hastig auf Tifa, dass diese im ersten Moment erschrak und dachte, die Turk hätte sich wieder verwandelt. Doch es stellte sich als Irrtum heraus. Die verzweifelte junge Frau schlang ihre Arme um sie, vergrub ihren Kopf in Tifas Schoß und gab sich dann endgültig ihrem Heulkrampf hin.

"Ich will nicht sterben... ich will nicht sterben... ich will nicht sterben..."

Eine Zeitlang wusste Tifa nicht, was sie tun sollte, dann schließlich begann sie vorsichtig Elenas Haare zu streicheln.

"Keine Sorge. Wir finden einen Weg, Elena. Irgendwie... finden wir... einen Weg."

------------------------------------

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Hmm... Wenn bis hierher noch mal alles durchlese, muss ich meiner Schwester wohl doch Recht geben: Das ganze liest sich mittlerweile wie ein Elena-Bashing. So ist es aber eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt (zumindest nicht direkt, etwas Leid muss schon sein.). Na ja, ich schreib einfach mal weiter. Wird schon werden... :)

Kia (das Mädel bei Cloud, für alle die sie schon wieder vergessen haben *g*) lasse ich jetzt einfach mal so im Raum stehen. Dazu darf sich jeder gerne seine eigenen Gedanken machen.

Zu Jinua noch etwas: Einer meiner Prereader meinte, ich hätte für sie Storm aus "X-Men" als Vorlage genommen. Stimmt aber nicht, die Ähnlichkeit ist mir erst aufgefallen, als es betreffende Person erwähnt hatte. In ihrer ursprünglichen Version war Jinua eine attraktive Schwarzhaarige, aber irgendwie war mir das zu normal, also hab ich sie in eine Albino verwandelt und etwas abgemagert (aus Gründen, die später noch aufkommen.). Und das mit dem Blitz gegen Raika war halt ein simpler Blitzzauber, hätte alles andere auch sein können, nur ein Blitz passte in der Situation eben recht gut.

Soviel zu diesem Kapitel... Ein paar Reviews würden mich wie immer freuen.

Also dann...

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	6. Highwind Takes To The Sky Not

Hossa! Da bin ich wieder und ein neues Kapitel hab ich auch mitgebracht. ;-P Eigentlich wollt ich das schon vor drei Wochen (oder noch länger?) posten, hab aber irgendwie nie die Zeit dazu gefunden... Na ja, auch egal. Jetzt is es ja online. Was sonst zu diesem Kapitel zu sagen hab, steht wie immer am Schluss. Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünsche ich jedenfalls!

**Kapitel VI:** _Highwind Takes To The Sky... Not_

"Melde mich zurück, Kommandant!", sagte Ajig mit lauter Stimme und nahm Haltung an, genauso wie die beiden Männer hinter ihm.

"Die Formalitäten kannst du lassen, Ajig", meinte Mishima gelangweilt. Er hatte dem untergebenem SOLDAT den Rücken zugewendet und blickte wie bei der Konferenz zuvor aus dem Fenster des Saals, die Hände dabei in den Taschen seines Mantels versenkt.

"Ganz wie du willst." Ajig nahm darauf hin eine etwas lockere Haltung an, seine beiden Begleiter jedoch nicht. Sie wussten, dass die Aufforderung nicht ihnen gegolten hatte.

"Und?", wollte Mishima wissen.

"Die Mission ist erfolgreich verlaufen. Der Doc hat gefunden, was er gesucht hatte."

"Sehr gut. Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?"

Ajig verzog verärgert das Gesicht. "Zwei Verletzte. Hawksha wurde der Kiefer gebrochen und Shinua liegt im Koma. Sein Schädel hat ordentlich was abbekommen..."

Mishima fuhr überrascht herum. "Wie konnte denn das passieren?" Im selben Moment bemerkte der Kommandant das große, reich verzierte und scheinbar aus Kristall gefertigte Schwert, das Ajig in den Händen hielt. "Und was bitte ist _das_?"

"Um deine erste Frage zu beantworten, Xeros: Ein Störenfried hat sich Zutritt zur Villa verschafft und dabei unsere Männer verletzt. Aber keine Sorge, er wurde außer Gefecht gesetzt. Zu deiner zweiten Frage... " Der Kämpfer warf Mishima die Waffe zu, der sie locker auffing und gleich begann sie zu betrachten. "Dieses Schwert hatte er bei sich. Ich dachte mir, es gefällt dir vielleicht. War mir etwas zu schade, um es in den Händen eines Hinterwäldlers zu lassen."

Mishima antwortete darauf nicht, sondern prüfte die Waffe noch einige Zeit schweigsam, dann schwang er sie ein paar mal durch die Luft.

"Ganz schön leicht", meinte er schließlich nachdenklich.

"Dachte ich mir auch."

"Irgendwoher...", murmelte der Kommandant leise, dann flackerten seine Augen auf, als er sich erinnerte. Langsam sah er auf. "Wie sah der Kerl aus, dem du die Waffe abgenommen hast", fragte Mishima und klang dabei plötzlich todernst. "War er blond?"

Ajig überlegte einen kurzen Moment. "Ja, war er. War noch ein halbes Kind, Anfang bis Mitte Zwanzig vielleicht. Etwas kleiner als du."

"Seine Augen?!", rief Mishima ungeduldig. "Hatte er Makoaugen?"

"Äh... keine Ahnung! Glaubst du, das war ein anderer SOLDAT?"

"Wie, 'keine Ahnung'?"

Ajig schluckte kurz, begann dann aber voller Selbstvertrauen zu sprechen. "Hör zu, ich hab ihn so schnell wie möglich erledigt. Entschuldige also, wenn ich mir nicht die Zeit genommen habe ihm in die Augen zu sehen."

"Ähm... Sir?", meldete sich einer der Männer hinter Ajig zu Wort. Es war derjenige, den Cloud einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst hatte.

"Was ist?", fragte Mishima deutlich gereizt.

"Ich habe seine Augen gesehen, Sir. Er... er hatte Makoaugen."

"VERDAMMT!", schrie der Grauhaarige und schlug mit seiner freien Hand zornig gegen die Glasscheibe, was dort einen deutlichen Sprung hinterließ. "Das war Strife! Da bin ich mir sicher."

"Wer?", fragte Ajig verwirrt.

Mishima warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, dann richtete er Ultima auf den anderen SOLDAT. "Allein dafür sollte ich dir schon etwas antun. Ich hab euch schon X-mal erklärt, wer Strife ist."

Ajig verzog einen Moment nachdenklich das Gesicht, dann schien es ihm jedoch einzufallen. "Strife, Strife... war das nicht dieser Pseudo-SOLDAT bei Avalanche, mit dem die Firma soviel Ärger hatte?"

"Ja genau den meine ich. Was hast du mit ihm angestellt? Hast du ihn getötet?"

"Nun... nicht direkt."

"Kannst du das auch deutlicher formulieren", knurrte Mishima wütend und hielt immer noch das Schwert vor Ajigs Gesicht.

"Ich hab ihn gefesselt und in einen Sarg gesperrt. Entweder er erstickt oder verdurstet."

Mishima nahm die Waffe runter und blickte seinen Untergebenen einen Augenblick ungläubig an, dann drehte er sich herum und blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus.

"Es sind diese Momente, Ajig, wo ich ernsthaft an dir zweifle." Er sah sich noch einmal kurz um. "Aber zum Glück weiß ich, dass man sich wenigstens, wenn's hart auf hart kommt, auf dich verlassen kann."

"Xeros, ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass es Strife war", entschuldigte sich der SOLDAT. "Ich dachte, es sei einfach dummer Bauer aus dem Dorf und..."

"Ihr beide seid entlassen!"

"Ja, Sir!", riefen die beiden Männer einstimmig und verließen den Raum, Ajig hingegen blieb zurück.

"Ajig, wenn du noch einmal irgend etwas so verbockst, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen! Verstanden!?" 

Der andere SOLDAT schluckte kurz und nahm Haltung an, bevor er antwortete. "Ja, Sir!"

"Besorg dir ein Foto von Strife", fuhr Mishima etwas ruhiger fort. "Verteil es an alle, und ich meine _'alle'_, Posten. Wenn er irgendwo gesichtet wird, will ich _unverzüglich_ informiert werden."

"Aber er ist doch..."

"Würde es dich aufhalten, gefesselt in einem Sarg zu liegen, Ajig?"

Der Kämpfer dachte kurz nach. "Nein, aber..."

"Du kannst gehen."

Ajig zögerte noch einen Moment und war im Begriff noch etwas zu sagen, dann wandte er sich jedoch zum Gehen. "Ja, Sir!"

Schließlich blieb Mishima wieder alleine in dem Konferenzsaal zurück. Eine Weile betrachtete er Clouds Schwert ausgiebig und ließ einen Finger über die Klinge gleiten, dann legte er die Waffe beiseite und verschränkte die Arme. Nach kurzer Zeit breitete sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Strife..."

*   *   *

_Am nächsten Morgen._

Es war noch gut eine halbe Stunde bis zum Sonnenaufgang, doch Cloud war bereits wach und so gut wie reisefertig. Kia lag immer noch im Bett und schlief - er würde sie allerdings auch nicht wecken.

Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag seine alte Waffe - Zacks Meisterschwert. Es würde ihn auf dieser Reise begleiten müssen, da er nicht ohne Waffe reisen wollte, die Fremden aber Ultima entwendet hatten. Ein Verlust der ihn immer noch schmerzte, aber es gab nichts was er im Moment unternehmen konnte. 

Zum Glück hatte er die Waffe all die Jahre gepflegt und in gutem Zustand erhalten, auch wenn er sie nie benutzt hatte. Trotzdem war es nur ein 'normales' Schwert; Es konnte stumpf werden, Risse bekommen oder gar zerbrechen. Ultima hatte all die Jahre keinerlei Abnutzungserscheinungen gezeigt. Die Klinge der mächtigen Waffen war immer so scharf gewesen wie am ersten Tag.

Es kam noch dazu, dass Cloud sich zu sehr an das Gewicht von Ultima gewöhnt hatte - Zacks Schwert war fast doppelt so schwer. Er konnte es zwar heben und auch führen, aber eine Umstellung war es trotzdem.

Aber sich zu beklagen brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Cloud wechselte die Verbände an seinen Händen, die dank seiner durch Mako verbesserten Konstitution gut und rasch verheilten, dann verstaute er das Schwert in seiner Scheide und schnallte es sich auf den Rücken, nachdem er sich seinen Mantel umgelegt hatte.

Er blickte sich ein letztes Mal um und überprüfte, ob etwas vergessen haben könnte, was jedoch nicht der Fall war - Geld und Proviant für die Reise hatte er.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen verließ Cloud sein Haus. Irgendwie war er froh, mal wieder einen Grund zu haben Nibelheim zu verlassen, allerdings machte er sich doch ernsthafte Sorgen um Vincent. Was auch immer die Fremden mit ihm anstellen wollte, er hoffte, dass er noch rechtzeitig kam, um es zu verhindern.

Mittlerweile hatte er fest beschlossen seine Suche in Junon zu beginnen - einen anderen Anhaltspunkt hatte er nicht. Da er jedoch keine Zeit verlieren wollte, würde er sich den langen Weg zur Costa de Sol  sparen. Anstatt von dort aus per Schiff zu reisen, war es schneller das Nibelgebirge zu überqueren und sich nach Rocket-Town durchzuschlagen. Von dort aus konnte er den Luftweg benutzen.

Cloud eilte durch die verlassenen Straßen zum einzigen Chocobostall des Dorfes. Es gab nicht sehr viele der majestätischen Rennvögel in Nibelheim, gerade mal fünf Stück. Noch dazu waren die meisten nicht unbedingt Prachtexemplare, eher kümmerliche Vertreter ihr Art - verglichen mit den kräftigen und gut gepflegten Vögeln die man in der Gold Saucer zu Gesicht bekam. Nur sein eigener Chocobo, Cesku, war eine Ausnahme. Das gute Tier war stattlich gebaut, gesund und hatte ein sauberes Gefieder. Für Rennen war Cesku allerdings bereits zu alt.

Die Tiere schliefen noch alle, als Cloud den Stall betrat. So leise wie möglich näherte er sich der Box, in der Cesku schlief, und weckte den gelbgefiederten Vogel vorsichtig. Der Chocobo schlug die Augen auf und begrüßte ihn zu erst mit einem überraschten, dann, als er seinen Herrn erkannte, mit einem fröhlichen 'Wark'.

"Morgen, alter Junge", sagte Cloud leise. Er fütterte den Chocobo mit einigen Rüben und kraulte ihn liebevoll am Kopf. Als der Vogel dann damit beschäftigt war zu fressen, machte sich Cloud daran ihn zu satteln.

"Es wird mal wieder Zeit für einen Ausritt. Aber keine Sorge: Weit musst du nicht laufen, nur über die Berge."

"_Wark_!"

"Ja, genau... _Wark_."

Es begann bereits zu dämmern, als Cloud seinen Chocobo nach draußen führte. Er schloss den Stall wieder ab und stieg auf. Er gab Cesku ein Signal und ritt los. An der Stadtgrenze machte er noch einmal halt und warf einen letzten Blick auf Nibelheim.

Vor gut neun Jahren hatten hier ein großes Abenteuer und die wahrscheinlich größte Krise seines Lebens ihren Anfang genommen. Er hoffte wirklich, dass es diesmal nicht so war.

Cloud atmete ein letztes Mal durch und blies seinen Atem in die eiskalte Luft, dann trieb er Cesku zum Weiterreiten an und verschwand im kalten Gebirge von Nibelheim.

*   *   *

Das Erste was Elena wahrnahm, als sie erwachte, war der leider nur allzu vertraut gewordene Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund. Davon jedoch abgesehen fühlte sie sich irgendwie... _gut_.

Sie hatte keine Schmerzen mehr und auch das Pulsieren in ihrer Schulter und ihrem Arm war verschwunden. Sie hatte den Anfall von letzter Nacht nicht vergessen und auch nicht wie schlecht sie sich danach gefühlt hatte. War das vielleicht alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Aber warum der Geschmack von Blut?

Elena hörte den leisen Atem einer anderen Person und bemerkte, dass sich ihr Kopfkissen nicht wirklich wie ein Kopfkissen anfühlte, woraufhin sie die Augen aufschlug und in Tifas müdes Gesicht blickte. Sie lag auf der Couch, war in eine warme Decke gewickelt, und hatte ihren Kopf auf Tifas Beine gebettet, die über Elena gebeugt auf der Couch saß.

"Hey", grüßte die andere sie mit einem müden Lächeln.

"Hey."

Die beiden Frauen blickten sich einige Zeit wortlos an, bevor Elena wieder das Wort ergriff.

"Hast du die ganze Nacht so da gesessen?"

"Fast", meinte Tifa. "Erst nachdem ich das Bad sauber gemacht habe."

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als hättest du viel geschlafen."

"Eine halbe Stunde vielleicht", meinte Tifa und bestätigte das mit einem anschließenden Gähnen. "Meine Beine sind auch schon ganz taub."

Elena schlug die Decke beiseite, setzte sich hastig auf und schwang die Beine von der Couch, dann warf sie einen Blick auf Tifa. "Entschuldige!"

Diese winkte ab. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Wie geht's dir?"

Die Turk sah an sich herab. Sie trug immer noch den alten - mittlerweile teilweise zerfetzten - Pyjama, den Tifa ihr geliehen hatte. Das matte Grün war an vielen Stellen von getrocknetem Blut verdeckt. Sie schob den recht Ärmel zurück. Die roten Äderchen waren immer noch dort. Enttäuscht, aber nicht wirklich überrascht verdeckte sie die Stelle wieder.

"Hmm...", meinte sie schließlich. "Du wirst es mir zwar nicht glauben, aber irgendwie geht es mir gut. Verglichen mit gestern Nacht sogar hervorragend."

Tifa verzog misstrauisch das Gesicht. "Du hast Recht: Ich glaub dir nicht." Die braunhaarige Frau deutete auf Elenas Kleidung. "Jemandem, der soviel Blut verloren hat, kann es gar nicht gut gehen."

"Tut es aber!"

"Elena..."

"Mir geht es gut! Okay!?", sagte die Turk etwas lauter, wurde dann aber wieder ruhiger und senkte ihren Blick. "Im Moment jedenfalls."

Ein weiteres Mal kehrte eine kurze Zeit des Schweigens ein. Tifa sah Elena noch einen Moment an, dann wandte auch sie ihren Blick ab und starrte auf ihre nackten Beine.

"Entschuldige", sagte die Turk schließlich leise, ohne den Kopf zu heben.

"Wofür?", fragte Tifa und lugte irritiert zu Elena hinüber.

"Für alles."

"Schon okay..."

"Nichts ist okay!", rief Elena so plötzlich, dass die andere Frau erschrocken zusammen zuckte. "Ich habe eine halbe Wohnung demoliert und deine Klamotten zerfetzt! Ich hab alles hier mit Blut besudelt und dich beinahe umgebracht! Ich..." Sie wurde wieder ruhiger. "Ich sollte verschwinden."

Bevor Elena aufstehen konnte, legte Tifa ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zwang sie dazu sitzen zu bleiben.

"Und wo willst du hin?"

"Costa del Sol", meinte Elena nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Sehen was von meinem Leben noch zu gebrauchen ist."

"Und diese... Sache? Willst du das einfach ignorieren?"

"Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach denn sonst machen?"

Tifa zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es auch nicht." Sie lehnte sich zurück und blickte zur Decke. "Vielleicht ist ein Krankenhaus..."

"Das hatten wir doch schon einmal", meinte Elena giftig. "Ich will das nicht."

"Hmm...", überlegte Tifa. "Und was ist mit deinen alten ShinRa-Bekanntschaften? Darunter waren doch sicher einige Wissenschaftler. Kannst von denen niemanden kontaktieren?"

Die blonde Frau stieß ein fast amüsiert klingendes Schnauben aus. "Ja, schon, aber darunter war niemand dem ich mein Leben anvertrauen würde."

"Dann..."

"Lass es, Tifa", unterbrach Elena sie und stand auf. "Es ist mein Problem, nicht deines. Ich werde noch kurz duschen, dann verschwinde ich. Vergiss das Ganze einfach."

"Das werde ich nicht tun!", sagte die Brünette mit nachdrücklicher Stimme. "Und du wirst schön hier bleiben!"

Elena dreht sich um und sah Tifa, die ebenfalls aufstand, fragend an. "Warum willst du dir das antun? Du und ich, wir sind..."

"Alte Feinde, ich weiß", meinte Tifa und blickte die Turk mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. "Du hast für den Konzern gearbeitet, der viele meiner Freunde auf dem Gewissen hat, der skrupellos Mensch und Natur ausgebeutet hat und beinahe den Planeten vernichtet hätte. Ja, wir waren Feinde, Elena." Tifa senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann sah sie wieder auf und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Trotz alledem hätte ich wohl für den Rest meines Lebens ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich dich einfach gehen ließe."

Elena stand eine Zeitlang nur da und wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Dann schließlich streckte sie Tifa ihre Hand entgegen.

"Entschuldige", meinte die Turk abermals, "aber diesmal für alles was dir und dem Rest von Avalanche jemals angetan habe."

Tifa zögerte nicht lange, sondern akzeptierte den Handschlag. "Angenommen." Anschließend breitete sich ein hämisches Grinsen über ihrem Gesicht aus. "Du kannst jedoch Buße tun und Frühstück machen. Ich brauch nämlich erst mal eine heiße Dusche. Ich bin halb erfroren."

"Geht klar!", meinte Elena mit einem Grinsen und blickte an Tifa, die außer ihrer Unterwäsche und einem zwei Nummern zu großem Hemd nichts anhatte, herab. "Mich würde auch frieren, wenn ich so herumlaufen würde."

*   *   *

"Morgen", grüßte der rotblonde Mann mit Vollbart die andere Person im Zimmer, während er in einen weißen Laborkittel schlüpfte.

"Guten Morgen, Beruga", antwortete der andere Mann, der ebenfalls in einen weißen Kittel gekleidet war und an einem kleinen Tisch saß, der mit einem üppigen Frühstück gedeckt war.

Der als Beruga angesprochene schob seine Brille zurecht und ließ sich gegenüber des anderen nieder.

"Nun, Sarcone, gibt es nicht etwas zu berichten?", meinte er schließlich und begann sich ein Brot mit Butter zu beschmieren. "Ich habe gehört, die Mission war ein voller Erfolg. Sie haben ihn also gefunden."

"Jupp, Valentine ist unser."

Beruga biss von seinem Brot ab und kaute einige Zeit nachdenklich darauf herum. "Dann können wir also bald mit der Hauptversuchsreihe anfangen?"

"Können wir, können wir, werter Kollege", meinte Sarcone und nahm einen hastigen Schluck Kaffee. "Allerdings möchte ich ihn vorher noch einmal gründlich untersuchen. Er ist schließlich Hojos Prunkstück. Mit ihm und den verbliebenen Aufzeichnungen können wir hoffentlich endlich vernünftige Ergebnisse erzielen. Wenn wir uns reinhängen, können wir alles in einer Woche schaffen."

"Warum auf einmal die Eile?", fragte der Bartträger und schenkte sich ebenfalls eine Tasse Kaffee ein. "Wir haben doch keinerlei zeitliche Beschränkung von unserem Sponsor. Oder hat sich das geändert?"

"Nein, dass nicht." Der braunhaarigen Wissenschaftler beugte sich vor und begann zu flüstern. "Aber kein Mensch hat ewig Geduld, und wer weiß, was sein Spitzel ihm ständig berichtet. Ich traue dem Kerl nicht." Sarcone setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin und räusperte sich kurz, Berugas besorgter Gesichtsausdruck entging ihm dabei. "Allerdings glaube ich, dass wir anhand von Valentine binnen einer oder zwei Wochen in der Lage sein werden, das Serum zu rekonstruieren."

"Wie schön", meinte Beruga mit einem etwas desinteressiertem Ton. "Und was soll aus unserem entlaufenen Problem werden?"

"Miss Devon? Ich habe Mishima beauftragt sie mit Hilfe seiner SOLDAT-Truppe wieder zu besorgen."

Beruga setzte einen überraschten Blick auf. "Ist das nicht ein etwas übertriebener Aufwand? Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie eine große Gefahr darstellt, oder?"

Sarcone leerte seine Tasse, bevor er antwortete. "Natürlich nicht, aber ich möchte sie gerne wieder haben. Immerhin haben wir bei ihr mit der Umwandlung begonnen, also sollten wir auch fortfahren. Je weniger 'Versuchstiere' wir uns besorgen müssen, desto besser. Sonst ziehen wir am Ende noch unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf uns."

Beruga wollte etwas erwidern, aber sein Kollege kam ihm zuvor. "Außerdem war die SOLDAT-Truppe bisher nicht mehr als eine überbezahlte Leibwächter- und Botentruppe. Sollen sie doch endlich etwas für ihr Geld tun."

"Dann sollten sie sich aber beeilen", meinte der andere Wissenschaftler. "Wir wissen nicht, wie ihr Körper ohne das Serum auf die Umwandlung reagiert."

"Was glauben Sie, könnte passieren, Beruga?"

"Einfach alles mögliche. Schlimmstenfalls könnte sich ihr Körper einfach von den Fremdzellen befreien oder sie könnte eines schmerzvollen Todes sterben, ich weiß es nicht. Hojos Aufzeichnungen waren alles andere als aussagekräftig in dieser Hinsicht."

Sarcone nickte zustimmend. "Ja, der gute Professor war ein Genie, aber nicht sehr sorgfältig was die Dokumentation seiner Arbeiten betraf." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann stand er auf. "Na ja, uns beiden wird es schon gelingen. Ich erwarte Sie dann in einer halben Stunde im Labor, Beruga."

"Mhm, gut..."

"Sie sollten etwas enthusiastischer sein", lachte Sarcone und bewegte die Hände ausschweifend. "Bald können wir Krieger erschaffen, die das gesamte SOLDAT-Projekt in den Schatten stellen. Sämtliche Regierungen dieser Welt werden ein Vermögen dafür bezahlen. Wir werden steinreich!" Mit einem zufriedenen Gelächter marschierte der Wissenschaftler aus dem Raum.

"Steinreich... hmm... hoffentlich", meinte Beruga leise zu sich selbst, dann kramte er eine kleine Dose mit weißen Pillen aus seiner Tasche und legte sich zwei davon in den Mund. Anschließend setzte er seine Kaffeetasse an die Lippen.

*   *   *

_Ein paar Stunden später..._

Verglichen mit dem Vortag, war Tifas Laune heute deutlich besser. Sie war zwar abermals mit zwei Kartons voller Flaschen unter den Armen unterwegs, aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal regnete es nicht mehr - wenigstens im Moment nicht. Der Himmel war immer noch mit dicken, grauen Wolken verhangen, aber Tifa nahm an, dass sie bis nach Hause schaffen würde, bevor es wieder zu regnen begann.

Die Tatsache, dass es ihr gelungen war einen neuen Lieferanten aufzutreiben, der sie ab nächsten Monat versorgen würde, hatte ihrer Laune auch einen positiven Schub verschafft. Er war zwar etwas teuerer als ihr letzter, aber das war nichts, was sie nicht verkraften konnte. Außerdem machte er einen zuverlässigeren Eindruck.

Die einzigen Sorgen, die ihr im Moment noch im Kopf herumgingen, betrafen allesamt Elena.

In Tifas Augen nahm die Turk ihren Zustand viel zu leicht. Sie weigerte sich vehement ein Krankenhaus oder nur einen Arzt aufzusuchen und behauptete, dass es ihr gut ginge. Die letzten Stunden hatte sie zwar wirklich sehr gesund gewirkt, aber Tifa glaubte absolut nicht daran, dass es sich bei Elenas Problem um etwas handelte, dass man über Nacht auskurieren konnte.

Aber was konnten sie sonst groß unternehmen?

Der für Elenas Zustand Verantwortliche, Mishimas Boss, war wohl so ziemlich der Einzige, der wusste worum genau es sich handelte und wie man es wieder loswurde - falls es überhaupt möglich war, diese Mutation wieder los zu werden.

Um wen es sich bei Mishimas Boss wohl handelte? Um einen Wissenschaftler höchst wahrscheinlich. Aber davon hatte es zu ShinRas Zeiten verdammt viele gegeben. Jetzt, da der einstige Konzern mit seiner Monopol-Stellung nicht mehr existierte und die Vielzahl von neuen Firmen und Regierungen alle eigene Forschungseinrichtungen unterhielten, hatte sich ihre Zahl wahrscheinlich verdoppelt. Sie konnten wohl schlecht bei allen Labors anklopfen und fragen, ob dort jemand zufällig Experimente an Menschen durchführte.

So würden sie nie zu einer Lösung kommen.

Als Tifa um die letzte Ecke bog, war sie immer noch so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie die Gestalt die ebenfalls gerade um die Ecke bog, komplett übersah. Das unvermeidliche Ergebnis war, dass die beiden ineinander rannten.

Tifa schaffte es jedoch das Gleichgewicht zu behalten und ihre Flaschen nicht ein zweites Mal zu verlieren.

"Mach die gefälligst die Augen auf, Flittchen!", fuhr die andere Person sie an, die der Stimme nach auch eindeutig weiblich war.

"Flittchen?!" Grimmig sah Tifa auf und starrte die andere Frau an. Zwei violette, böse funkelnde Augen starrten sie aus einem mageren Gesicht an, das von langen weißen Haaren eingerahmt wurde. "Pass gefälligst selber auf, alte Schachtel!"

Die Augen der Weißhaarigen verengten sich kurz zu aggressiven Schlitzen, dann jedoch schob sie Tifa mit mehr Kraft, als die ihr zugetraut hatte, beiseite und marschierte an ihr vorbei, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

"Für Kindereien hab ich keine Zeit."

"Dein Glück!", murmelte Tifa zornig und machte sich dann ebenfalls wieder auf den Weg.

Die restliche Strecke zu ihrer Bar kühlte ihr Temperament jedoch wieder ab und sie vergaß den Vorfall recht schnell.

*   *   *

_Abermals später..._

"Das wäre dann alles, Raika", meinte Mishima und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder einer Akte zu die auf dem Tisch vor ihm lag. "Du kannst gehen."

Das Mädchen nickte kurz. "Ja, Kommandant." Nach einem kurzen Zögern fügte sie noch hinzu: "Entschuldigung."

Der Grauhaarige sah wieder auf und blickte Raika etwas unschlüssig an.

"Wofür?"

"Weil... weil ich sie nicht gefunden habe", meinte die Rothaarige und senkte den Blick zu Boden.

"Schon okay", meinte Mishima und wandte seinen Blick wieder ab. "Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie jemand bereits während der ersten Schicht findet. Von den anderen hat sie bisher ja auch keiner gefunden." 

Die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens hellten sich etwas auf, und sie wandte sich daraufhin zum Gehen.

"Raika", sagte der ältere SOLDAT.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. "Ja, Kommandant?"

"Mach erst mal drei Stunden Pause, dann suchst du weiter."

Raikas Gesicht verhärtete sich abrupt, während sie mit ihrem ganzen Körper eine aufrechtere Haltung annahm.

"Kommandant, machen die anderen auch Pause?"

"Ja", sagte Mishima kurz angebunden und musterte das Mädchen. "Zwei Stunden", fügte er einen Moment später noch hinzu.

"Kommandant, ich bin genau so ein Mitglied von SOLDAT wie die anderen. Ich mache auch nur zwei Stunden Pause." 

Ohne eine Antwort Mishimas abzuwarten machte Raika kehrt und marschierte aus dem Raum. Das anerkennende Grinsen, das über das Gesicht ihres Kommandanten huschte entging ihr dabei.

Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und erlaubte sich ein ausgiebiges Gähnen. Auch wenn sie es vor dem Kommandanten niemals zugegeben hätte, sie war wirklich erschöpft. Zwei Stunden waren nicht viel, aber es musste reichen.

Raika streifte sich ihren Rucksack über eine Schulter und klemmte ihren Helm unter den anderen Arm - beides hatte sie vor der Tür liegen lassen. Dann entfernte sie sich von der großen Doppeltür des gemieteten Konferenzsaals, den Mishima zu seinem Büro umfunktioniert hatte, und stapfte müde durch die verzierten und mit Teppichboden ausgelegten Gänge des Hotels. Das _'Sky Fire'_, in dem die Truppe eingemietet war, war zwar nicht das luxuriöseste oder bekannteste Hotel in Midgar, aber es war durchaus komfortabel und bot bei weitem bessere Quartiere als das derzeitige Hauptquartier. 

Sie freute sich wirklich auf ihr Bett.

Raika blieb vor der Tür des Fahrstuhls stehen und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Sie war bei SOLDAT! Schlaf war ein notwendiges Übel, nichts worauf sie sich freuen sollte.

Sie griff nach dem Rufknopf, doch in diesem Moment ertönte ein 'Ping' und die Fahrstuhltüren glitten auseinander. Etwas überrascht sah Raika zu der im Fahrstuhl stehenden Person auf.

Jinuas finsterer Blick traf auf den ihrigen.

"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Kleine! Ich hab's eilig", zischte die ältere Frau zornig.

Raika hatte den Vorfall mit dem Blitzzauber nicht vergessen - alles andere als das. Sie konnte Jinua und die Art, wie die Weißhaarige sie behandelte, auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Noch dazu wusste sie nicht einmal, was genau Jinua eigentlich gegen sie hatte.

Im Moment war sie jedoch nicht in der Stimmung, mit ihrem üblichen Trotz zu reagieren. Raika zwang sich ein versöhnliches Lächeln auf die Lippen und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Hast du sie gefunden?", fragte sie, als Jinua mit schnellen Schritten und wallender Robe an ihr vorbei eilte.

Die Weißhaarige blieb abrupt stehen, wandte ihren Kopf um und funkelte das Mädchen mit einem bösen Blick an.

"Muss ich seit neuestem dir, anstelle dem Kommandanten Bericht erstatten?"

"Ich meinte nur..."

"Verschwinde in die Heia, Kleine", sagte Jinua mit scharfem Tonfall und eilte in Richtung Konferenzsaal. "Und bleib am besten dort!"

Raika ballte verärgert ihre Fäuste und starrte zähneknirschend hinter der Weißhaarigen her. 

"Ein Dreck werde ich tun", sagte sie schließlich als sich die Fahrstuhltür wieder schloss.

*   *   *

"Herein!", antwortete Mishima auf das Klopfen an der Tür, welche gleich darauf geöffnet wurde.

"Ah, Jinua", meinte der Kommandant und legte die Papiere, die er gerade studiert hatte, wieder beiseite. "Der nächste ergebnislose Bericht, nehme ich an."

"Nicht ganz." Das weibliche SOLDAT-Mitglied schubste die Tür zu, welche sich jedoch nicht ganz schloss, und trat vor den großen Tisch. "Bin ich die letzte?"

"Okita ist noch unterwegs und von Shishima erwarte ich nicht, dass er sich bei mir zurückmeldet, ansonsten haben sich bereits alle zurückgemeldet." Der grauhaarige SOLDAT setzte sich aufrechter in seinen Stuhl. "Also, was meintest du mit 'Nicht ganz'?"

"Nun", meinte Jinua und verschränkte zufrieden grinsend die Arme, "Jemand hat mir von einer Blondine erzählt, die er gestern um Mittag rum am Bahnhof von Sektor 3 gesehen hat. Mein Informant hat sie für einen Junkie gehalten, weil sie völlig abwesend rumgetorkelt ist."

Mishima zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Und? Was ist aus dieser Blondine geworden."

"Sie scheint sich mit einigen Punks angelegt zu haben, jedenfalls hatte sie angeblich plötzlich eine kleine Gruppe davon am Hals, die sie mitgeschleppt haben."

"Hmm, etwas vage das Ganze. Sie könnte außerdem schon tot sein," meinte Mishima nachdenklich, "Aber ein erster Anhaltspunkt ist es wenigstens."

"Was sollen wir jetzt tun, Kommandant?", fragte Jinua.

"Du machst deine Pause, wie die anderen auch. Ich werde währenddessen ein Paar von den Männern nach Sektor 3 beordern. Ich will, dass diese Punks aufgespürt werden."

Jinua nickte zustimmend. "Sonst noch etwas?"

Mishima dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann begann er zu grinsen. "Ja. Sag Ajig, was du heraus gefunden hast. Vielleicht muss er seinem Hobby nachgehen, wenn wir die Punks finden und sie sich als etwas unkooperativ herausstellen."

"Zu Befehl, Kommandant!", antwortete Jinua und begann ebenfalls zu grinsen.

Keiner von Beiden bemerkte die Gestalt draußen vor der Tür, die sich in diesem Moment wieder davonschlich.

*   *   *

"Sektor 3 also", murmelte Raika, während sie sehr viel schneller als zuvor durch die Gänge eilte, jedoch war nicht ihr Schlafquartier ihr Ziel.

Ihre Müdigkeit von vorhin war durch den plötzlichen Adrenalinschub wie weggefegt. Endlich, endlich hatte sie die Möglichkeit zu beweisen, dass sie ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Truppe war. Es musste ihr nur gelingen, Elena als erste zu finden.

Sie ließ den Aufzug links liegen und eilte statt dessen durch das Treppenhaus hinab in die Tiefgarage des Hotels. Von den anderen benutzte fast nie jemand diesen Weg. Und im Moment wollte sie keinem der anderen SOLDATs über den Weg laufen.

Unten angekommen schwang sich Raika auf ihr Motorrad und wollte gerade ihren Helm aufsetzen, als sich eine große, schlanke Gestalt vor ihr aufbaute.

"Wo soll's denn hingehen? Deine Schicht ist doch mit Sicherheit gerade erst zu Ende, oder?"

"Okita?", rief das Mädchen überrascht und druckste kurz unsicher herum. "Ja... schon, aber... ich muss noch schnell etwas besorgen."

"Ach ja, was denn?", fragte der blonde SOLDAT und schälte sich aus seinem dunkelblauen Mantel.

"Ähm..." Raika rang nach einer Ausrede, dann huschte ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht. "Tampons."

"Was?" 

"Tampons. Du weißt schon, weibliche Hygieneprodukte", meinte Raika immer noch grinsend und setzte sich ihren Helm auf. "Du wirst ja wohl kaum welche für mich haben, oder?"

Okita verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Nein, natürlich nicht, aber..."

"Also dann!", unterbrach ihn die Rothaarige und klappte ihr Visier zu. Anschließend startete sie ihr Motorrad und brauste lautstark an dem etwas perplexen Okita vorbei.

Kaum auf der Straße breitete sich Raikas zuversichtliches Grinsen immer weiter aus. Endlich war ihre Stunde gekommen. Sie würde der ganzen Truppe beweisen, dass sie ein vollwertiger SOLDAT war.

*   *   *

Cloud genoss die warme Brise, die ihm ins Gesicht und durch Haare wehte, während er durch die weite und ebene Landschaft ritt. Cesku und er hatten die kalten Berge seit ungefähr zwei Stunden hinter sich gelassen, und sehr schnell hatte sich ein wärmeres Klima eingestellt. Das Nordwestterritorium - wie die Gegend um Rocket-Town genannt wurde - war zwar eine noch windigere Gegend als Nibelheim, aber die Meereswinde sorgten jedenfalls dafür, dass der Herbst noch etwas länger andauerte als im Gebirge, wo längst der Winter hereingebrochen war. Allerdings würde nach Sonnenuntergang, der bald bevorstand, die Temperaturen ebenfalls sinken.

In nicht mehr allzu weiter Entfernung konnte Cloud bereits die Häuser von Rocket-Town ausmachen. Die Stadt, die größte Siedlung der ganzen Umgebung, war in den letzten Jahren nicht sonderlich gewachsen. Das Nordwestterritorium gehörte zwar zum Hoheitsgebiet von Midgar, allerdings benötigte die Regierung fast alle Gelder für eigene Zwecke, deshalb mussten die Ortschaften hier ohne größere Subventionen auskommen.

Das namensgebende Objekt von Rocket-Town - die große Rakete, ShinRa 26 - war nun auch seit über vier Jahren verschwunden. Dafür hatte ein anderes großes Bauwerk diesen Platz eingenommen: Ein gewaltiger Hangar, der nur eines beherbergte, nämlich das größte und schnellste Flugzeug der Welt.

Die Highwind.

Oder zumindest das, was von dem stolzen Schiff übrig geblieben war. Die Highwind hatte bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Nordkrater einiges abbekommen. Alle Mitglieder von Avalanche hatten jedoch anschließend einen Großteil ihres gesammelten Vermögens eingesetzt, um das Wrack nach Rocket-Town schaffen zu lassen und eine vollständige Reparatur des Schiffs zu ermöglichen. Seit damals war Cid damit beschäftigt, passende Bauteile zu suchen und die Highwind Stück für Stück wieder zusammenzubauen.

Als Cloud um die Stadt herumritt und sich dem Hangar näherte, stellte er jedoch mit zufriedenem Lächeln fest, dass Cids Mühen sich offenbar ausgezahlt hatten: Die Highwind sah wie neu aus.

Und als wollte jemand diese Tatsache unter Beweis stellen, wurden in diesem Moment die Motoren der Highwind mit einem lauten Brummen angeworfen, und kurz darauf begannen die kräftigen Rotoren sich zu drehen - aber nur für kurze Zeit. Dann gab es zweite laute Knaller und das Brummen verstummte, während dunkler Rauch durch das geöffnete Dach des Hangars aufstieg.

"Verdammter Dreck!!! Was zur Hölle noch mal ist jetzt wieder kaputt!?"

Cloud konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er von Cesku abstieg und den Chocobo an einem Baum in der Nähe des Hangars festband. Die Frage, ob Cid zu Hause und bei bester Gesundheit war, hatte sich soeben beantwortet. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass sein Tier gut angebunden war, schlenderte Cloud langsam zu der großen Halle hinüber.

"Sie ist immer noch zu schwer, Käpt'n. Die Motoren schaffen das einfach nicht."

"Papperlapapp! Von wegen 'zu schwer'! Diese Drecksmotoren sind zu schwach!"

"Aber..."

"Ich will heute kein 'aber' mehr hören! Wir machen Schluss für heute. Macht die Klappe zu und verschwindet nach Hause!"

"Wie du willst, Käpt'n."

Cloud wartete am unteren Ende der Rampe der Highwind und betrachtete amüsiert den brummigen Piloten, der diese hinabstapfte und sich gerade eine Zigarette anzünden wollte, ohne auf seine Umgebung acht zu geben.

"Na, Feierabend für heute, _Käpt'n_?"

Cid sah erstaunt auf, als er die vertraute Stimme erkannte, daraufhin verwandelte sich sein Erstaunen in Grinsen. Er packte sein Feuerzeug weg und eilte mit schnellen Schritten die Rampe herunter, während er sich die öligen Finger an seinem Overall abwischte.

"Cloud! Sieht man dich auch mal wieder? Ist je eine gottverdammte Ewigkeit her."

Der Pilot ignorierte die Tatsache, dass seine Hände immer noch dreckig waren, und begrüßte Cloud mit einem kräftigen Händedruck und einem Klopfer auf die Schulter.

"Wie geht's dir?", wollte Cid wissen.

"Ganz gut, und dir?" Cloud warf einen Blick über Cids Schulter auf die Highwind. "Das gute Stück fliegt wohl immer noch nicht?"

Cid drehte sich ebenfalls zu dem Luftschiff um, zog dann abermals sein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und zündete seine Zigarette an.

"Leider nein", meinte er nach dem ersten Zug. "Eigentlich hätte sie schon vor zwei Monaten fliegen sollen."

"Woran liegt es?"

"Sie ist zu schwer. Die Motoren laufen sich kaputt, bevor sie überhaupt die Kraft aufbringen die Highwind vom Boden zu bringen, und das obwohl wir schon an Gewicht gespart haben, wo es nur ging."

"Aber früher ist sie doch auch geflogen. Warum klappt es dann jetzt nicht mehr?"

"Ich bräuchte kräftigere Motoren. Aber finde heute mal jemanden, der dir die richtigen Teile für einen vernünftigen Preis verkauft." Cid zog ein weiteres Mal an seiner Zigarette. "Über die Dreckskerle von ShinRa kann man sagen, was man will, aber die wussten wenigstens wie man ordentliche Motoren baut."

"Trotzdem ist es gut, dass sie weg sind", meinte Cloud nachdenklich.

"Natürlich ist es das!" Cid stieß eine Wolke aus Rauch aus und blickte Cloud an. "Und? Was führt dich hierher, Kleiner? Du wirst ja wohl kaum hier sein, um dir mein Geschwafel über Motoren anzuhören, oder?"

Der Schwertkämpfer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber ich wäre froh, wenn's so wäre."

"Was Ernstes?", fragte der Pilot besorgt.

"Ja. Das heißt, ich weiß es nicht genau. Jedenfalls hatte ich gehofft, die Highwind wäre schon wieder flugbereit."

"Glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bei euch allen Bescheid gesagt, wenn der Vogel wieder flugbereit wäre?", meinte Cid vorwurfsvoll, dann begann er zu grinsen. "Ich wette, du kannst eine ordentliche Mahlzeit vertragen, nicht wahr? Reden wir drinnen weiter."

"Da sag ich nicht nein", sagte Cloud ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

Cloud band Cesku wieder los und führte ihn mit sich, dann marschierten sie beiden Männer in Richtung Cids Haus, das ohnehin sehr nahe am Hangar lag. Der Chocobo wurde abermals festgebunden, dann betraten die Beiden Cids bescheidene Bleibe.

"Shera! Wir haben einen Gast!", brüllte Cid zur Begrüßung seiner Lebensgefährtin. "Kümmere dich um ihn. Ich geh mich schnell waschen."

Cid drehte sich kurz zu Cloud um. "Setz dich einfach, ich bin gleich wieder da." Daraufhin verschwand er in Richtung Badezimmer.

Der Schwertkämpfer musste lächeln. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl einfach nie. Er wollte sich gerade einen Stuhl heran ziehen, als eine andere Person das Zimmer betrat.

"Cloud? Schön dich zu sehen." Cids Langzeitfreundin lächelte freundlich und umarmte ihn kurz zu Begrüßung. Anstatt eines Technikerkittels wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, trug sie eine weiße Bluse und einen langen, grünen Rock.

"Hallo, Shera", begrüßte Cloud sie ebenfalls und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. "Ich hoffe, ich mache dir nicht allzu viele Umstände."

Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schob ihre Brille zurecht. "Nein, keineswegs. Alte Freunde sind doch immer willkommen. Außerdem habe ich eh noch nicht mit dem Kochen begonnen. Ich mache also einfach mehr. Setz dich einfach hin. Cid dürfte gleich kommen, im Bad braucht er nie sonderlich lange."

"Gut, danke", meinte Cloud, schnappte sich den Stuhl von vorhin und ließ sich nieder.

"Was zu trinken? Tee? Bier?"

"Bier klingt gut."

Shera eilte zum Kühlschrank, um Cloud sein Getränk zu bringen. In diesem Moment betrat auch Cid wieder das Zimmer. Mit gewaschenen Händen, frischen Klamotten und nassen Haaren ließ er sich gegenüber seines Gastes nieder. "So da bin ich wieder."

"Das nenn ich Schnell-Duschen", meinte Cloud erstaunt.

"'Duschen' kann man das auch nicht nennen", lachte Shera als sie zwei Flaschen mit Bier auf den Tisch stellte. "Er hält einfach nur kurz den Kopf unter die Wasserleitung."

"Soll ich etwa wie du eine verdammte halbe Ewigkeit im Bad rumtun und den Kleinen so lange warten lassen."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", meinte Shera immer noch lächelnd und ging zurück zur Kochnische.

"Gut", brummte Cid, anschließend lehnte er sich zurück und zündete sich eine weitere Zigarette an, dann verschränkte er die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Also, Cloud, was gibt's? Wofür hättest du die Highwind gebraucht?"

"Ich muss nach Junon - so schnell wie irgendwie möglich."

"Warum das?"

Cloud berichtete Cid von Vincent und dem Aufeinandertreffen mit den mysteriösen Fremden in Nibelheim. Als er die Erzählung beendet hatte, wartete er auf eine Reaktion des Piloten. Cid nahm ein paar letzte Züge von seiner Zigarette, dann setzte er sich aufrecht hin und drückte sie in einem Aschenbecher aus.

"Das klingt nicht gut", meinte er schließlich. "Der gute Vincent hat sich scheinbar ein paar Feinde gemacht, und jetzt steckt er wohl in der Klemme."

"Ich glaube, da steckt noch mehr dahinter."

"Du denkst also, sie haben ihn nach Junon gebracht?"

"Wie gesagt: Die Hubschrauber waren Modelle aus Junon, und einen anderen Anhaltspunkt haben wir nicht."

"Tja, dann müssen wir wohl nach Junon." Cid hob eine Hand und unterbrach Cloud, bevor der überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. "Die Highwind fliegt zwar nicht, aber die Bronco ist in hervorragendem Zustand. Nur noch einmal kurz durchchecken und auftanken, dann können wir morgen früh aufbrechen."

Clouds Gesicht hellte auf. "Du bringst mich also nach Junon?"

"Ich bring dich nicht nur hin, Kleiner, ich helf dir auch den alten Vincent aus der Patsche zu ziehen."

"Danke vielmals, Cid."

"Keine Ursache, Kleiner." Cid lehnte sich wieder zurück und holte kurz Luft. "Shera! Cloud bleibt über Nacht. Mach ihm ein Gästebett bereit!"

"Bitte!", fügte Cloud noch hinzu.

"Sicher doch", rief Shera aus der Küche. "Kein Problem."

"Und Shera", fuhr Cid fort, "ich verschwinde morgen für ein paar Tage."

------------------------------------

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Gibt's diesmal groß was zu sagen? Cid mischt jetzt auch mit, er und Cloud brechen nach Junon auf, die SOLDATs (irgendwie liest sich das dumm... ich hätte vielleicht doch SOLDIER nehmen sollen) suchen nach Elena. Der Plot zieht sich zusammen (und nimmt teilweise eine ganze andere Entwicklung als ich zu Beginn gedacht hatte *g*). Eigentlich wollte ich ja jedes Kapitel mit Sephiroth und Aeris einleiten, aber mir sind schon beim vorherigen Mal die Ideen ausgegangen, über was die beiden ständig labern könnten.

_Der Name "Nordwestterritorium" für die Gegend um Rocket-Town ist natürlich nur ausgedacht (und aus "Risiko" abgekupfert), aber die Region brauchte meiner Ansicht nach einen besseren Namen als "Rocket-Region", und da sie so schön nordwestlich liegt... *g*_

_Ich hoffe die SOLDAT-Truppe ist mir schön facettenreich gelungen. Sehr neu ist die Idee mit der Gruppe aus lauter Spezialisten natürlich nicht (Meine Vorlagen sind hauptsächlich "FoxHound" aus "Metal Gear Solid", die Truppe aus Ronin, Oceans Eleven, die "Jupongatana" bzw. die "Oniwa Banshu" aus "Kenshin", uvm.). Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das, aber so etwas in der Art wollte ich halt schon immer mal schreiben *g*_

So, brav reviewen, dann gibt's auch bald das nächste Kapitel ;P

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)__


	7. Hunter's Chance

Hallo liebe Leserschaft! Ja, es gibt mich noch, und ja, es gibt ein neues Kapitel *g* Hat lang gedauert, ich weiß, aber es war halt Sommerpause ( = ich war faul). Ich versuch in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so lange zu brauchen, aber versprechen kann ich nix... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel VII**: _Hunter's Chance_

Ein leises Seufzen unterbrach die Stille, die zwischen den beiden Beobachtern im Lebensstrom geherrscht hatte.

"Was hast du?", fragte Sephiroth mit einem Grinsen, da er die Antwort eigentlich genau kannte. "Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, dass wir ihn aufgespürt haben."

Aeris seufzte ein weiteres Mal und ließ ihre Hand über das flüssige Fenster gleiten, so dass die Oberfläche für einen Augenblick verschwamm, jedoch war sie schon kurz darauf wieder klar. Darin ließ sich der entkleidete Körper von Vincent erkennen, der unter einem grellen Licht auf einem Operationstisch lag. Eine Vielzahl medizinischer Messgeräte war an ihm angebracht. Er hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, aber er schien alles andere als sich in einem ruhigen Schlaf zu befinden. Vincents Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, sein ganzer Körper über und über mit Schweiß bedeckt, außerdem schien er zu schreien und sich immer wieder aufzubäumen.

Einige Männer mit weißen Kitteln, die keiner der beiden Beobachter von irgendwoher kannte, standen um ihn herum und betätigten ab und zu einen Schalter einem Gerät oder beugten sich über Vincent um ihn zu untersuchen.

"Nun?", fragte Sephiroth ein weiteres Mal.

Aeris seufzte zum dritten Mal und sah auf. "Es ist genau, wie ich befürchtet habe. Fast noch schlimmer." Sie blickte wieder auf das Fenster. "Der Arme musste schon soviel durchmachen in seinem Leben, mehr als alle anderen, und nun wird er wieder so gequält. Er hat es verdient, endlich Ruhe zu finden."

Sephiroth ächzte süffisant. "Tja, wir bekommen halt nicht immer, was wir wollen."

"Ich weiß", meinte Aeris leise, während sie beobachtete wie ein Wissenschaftler mit rotem Bart Vincent etwas mit einer Spritze in den Hals injizierte.

"Hast du eine Ahnung, wo er sich befinden könnte?", fragte sie schließlich.

"In einem Operationssaal", antwortete Sephiroth ausdruckslos, worauf ihm Aeris einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf.

"Sehr hilfreich. Ich dachte, eher daran, ob du vielleicht weißt, in welchem Labor er sich befinden könnte."

Sephiroth zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern. "Glaubst du, ich habe alle Labors und Operationssäle dieser Welt von innen gesehen?"

"Nein, aber..."

"Noch dazu sehen die doch praktisch alle gleich aus", fuhr er fort.

"Schon gut", meinte Aeris gleichgültig und blickt wieder auf das Geschehen vor ihnen. Sie riss überrascht die Augen auf, als sie sah wie sich eine knisternde Wolke um Vincent bildete und ihn in eine schwarzviolette Dunkelheit hüllte. Die Wissenschaftler machten allesamt erschrocken einen Schritt rückwärts als plötzlich zwei gewaltige Schwingen aus der Wolke hervorbrachen und den dunklen Nebel auseinander stoben. Auf dem Tisch kniete die bedrohliche Gestalt von Chaos, die langsam den Kopf anhob und die Anwesenden mit roten Augen musterte.

Sephiroth, dem die Szene ebenfalls nicht entgangen war, begann zu grinsen. "Sieht so aus, als hätte da jemand den Spieß umgedreht. Jetzt ist es nicht mehr dein Freund, der die Qualen ertragen muss."

*   *   *

Schweißgebadet und mit Blutspritzern bedeckt, die einen krassen Kontrast zum Weiß seines Kittels bildeten, stolperte Beruga in den Vorraum des Operationszimmers. Kraftlos ließ er sich gegen eine Wand sacken und zog mit zittrigen Hände seine Tablettendose aus seiner Brusttasche. Er warf sich drei der weißen Pillen in den Mund und schluckte sie hastig hinunter, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück und wartete darauf, dass das Beruhigungsmittel anschlug.

Der Vorfall gerade eben war zuviel gewesen für seine Nerven. Beruga war ein Mann, der es liebte auf der sicheren Seite zu stehen. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass das Vorhaben, auf das er sich eingelassen hatte, nicht hundertprozentig sicher war, aber er hatte die Risiken immer für kalkulierbar gehalten. Aber das gerade eben war eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten und viel zu gefährlich geworden für seinen Geschmack. 

Forschen, ja. Reich werden, ja. Dafür nicht ganz dem ethischen Konsens folgen, ja. Aber dafür sterben? Nein, auf keinen Fall!

Und der Vorfall gerade war nicht das einzige. In letzter Zeit gab es einige Dinge, die ihn wirklich enorm beunruhigten.

"Beruga, was haben Sie?", fragte ihn die begeistert klingende Stimme seines jungen Kollegen. "Sie sind so blass."

Beruga riss die Augen auf und starrte Sarcone, der etwas mehr Glück gehabt hatte und nicht mit Blut verschmiert war, ungläubig an.

"Warum ich blass bin? Deshalb!" Der Wissenschaftler deute mit nicht mehr ganz so zittrigen Händen auf den blutigen Leichnam eines Assistenten, der gerade von zwei der Wachleute hinausgetragen wurde und nicht mehr auch nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mann hatte, der er vor zehn Minuten noch gewesen war. 

Dahinter wurde ein weiterer Assistent auf einer Barre herausgetragen. Der verletzte Mann schrie vor Schmerzen und hielt sich mit der linken Hand die klaffenden Wunde an seinem Bauch. Sein rechter Arm war außerdem knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens abgerissen worden. Hinter ihm schleppten sich die restlichen geschockten Assistenten, die nur leicht oder gar nicht verletzt waren, aus dem Raum.

"Sie sollten sich deshalb nicht so aufregen, Beruga", meinte Sarcone etwas ungläubig. "Das war ein kleiner, unvorhergesehener Zwischenfall. Sie müssen das Ergebnis sehen, Beruga: Wir haben es geschafft! Wir haben die Verwandlung gezielt herbeigeführt. Und wir haben ihn unter Kontrolle!"

Beruga schoss vorwärts und packte Sarcone am Kragen seines Kittels.

"Er hätte uns beinahe alle umgebracht!", schrie er aggressiv. "Nennen Sie _das_ etwa kontrollieren?"

Sarcone schien sich nicht im geringsten angegriffen zu fühlen und löste sich aus Berugas Griff, bevor er antwortete. "Die Frequenz war anfangs einfach nicht hoch genug, das ist ein Problem, das wir jetzt kennen und in Zukunft vermeiden können. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich so aufzuregen."

Beruga blickte Sarcone ungläubig an. Hatte der junge Wissenschaftler nun etwa doch den Verstand verloren? Zu Beginn hatte er einen sehr vernünftigen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht, er hatte sogar immer wieder erwähnt, dass es Hojos größte Schwäche gewesen war, vor lauter Fanatismus seine eigenen Ziele aus den Augen verloren zu haben. Aber nun? Sarcone schien seinem Vorbild plötzlich sehr ähnlich.

"Beruga, sehen Sie es denn nicht?", fuhr Sarcone fort. "Wir haben Hojos vergessenes Meisterwerk vollendet - und das schneller als erwartet. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch das Serum und die Produktion kann beginnen." 

Nun war es Sarcone der vorwärts schoss. Der braunhaarige Wissenschaftler packte Beruga an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn kurz.

"Denken Sie doch mit, Beruga, uns steht praktisch nichts mehr im Weg. Midgar, Junon, Wutai, selbst Mideel und die Nordländer werden ein wahres Vermögen für diese Superkrieger bezahlen. Sämtliche Kriege der Zukunft werden mit unseren Superkriegern gefochten werden. Auf uns wartet ein Vermögen. Beruga, Sie dürfen also nicht einfach wegen einem kleinen Unfall ausrasten!"

Sarcone nahm seine Arme wieder runter uns sah Beruga erwartungsvoll an.

*Soviel also zu 'die Ziele aus den Augen verloren'*, dachte dieser bei sich und zog sich die Brille von der Nase. Beruga rieb sich kurz die schmerzenden Augen, anschließend stieß er einen langen Seufzer aus, dann sah er wieder auf und setzte die Brille zurück an ihren Bestimmungsort. "Vielleicht haben Sie ja Recht, Sarcone."

"Natürlich habe ich das!", jubelte der andere. "Lassen Sie uns anstoßen! Wir haben zu feiern, werter Kollege."

Beruga schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Ich fühle mich nicht sonderlich gut. Ich werde mich etwas hinlegen."

Sarcone zuckte mit Achseln und spazierte gut gelaunt auf die Tür zu. "Wie Sie wollen, Beruga, verschieben wir das eben. Außerdem muss ich sowieso Mishima kontaktieren und ihn fragen, wie es mit Miss Devon vorangeht. Ich möchte so schnell wie möglich ein zweites vollständiges Exemplar fertig stellen."

Ohne Antwort von Beruga abzuwarten, verließ er den Raum und knipste dabei das Licht aus - ob absichtlich oder aus Versehen, konnte Beruga nicht feststellen, aber es war ihm auch egal. Die Notausgangsbeleuchtung über der Tür erhellte den Raum zur Genüge.

Der erschöpfte Wissenschaftler zog sich abermals die Brille vom Gesicht und beugte sich anschließend über das Waschbecken, das sich neben der Tür zum Operationssaal befand. Er drehte den Hahn auf und hielt seinen Kopf unter den breiten Strahl aus kühlem Nass.

Als das Wasser seinen heißen Kopf kühlte, ging es ihm langsam wieder besser, aber immer noch nicht gut. Er drehte das Wasser wieder ab und starrte in den Abfluss. Schlafen war eine wirklich gute Idee. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, ihm war furchtbar schlecht und außerdem hatte er - obwohl er Sarcone zugestimmt hatte - immer noch arge Bedenken was ihr weiteres Vorgehen betraf. Nicht mal in erster Linie wegen dem schrecklichen Vorfall gerade eben, sondern...

"Einen erfolgreichen Tag gehabt, nicht wahr, Doktor?", fragte eine bohrende Stimme hinter ihm.

Beruga fuhr erschrocken herum und blickte in Shishimas dunkle Augen. Der Ninja stand nur knapp einen halben Meter hinter ihm und starrte ihn durchdringend an. Dem Wissenschaftler kroch ein eisiger Schauer den Rücken hinab, wie beinahe jedes Mal, wenn er mit dem dunklen Mann zu tun hatte.

Shishima war kein Teil von Mishimas Söldnertruppe, die sich aus einigen verbliebenen SOLDAT-Mitgliedern und ehemaligen ShinRa-Soldaten zusammensetzte, sondern war ihnen von ihrem Auftraggeber _'freundlicherweise'_ zur Seite gestellt worden, um die Wissenschaftler zu _'unterstützen'_, was Sarcone mit überschwänglichem Dank angenommen hatte.

Beruga war da misstrauischer. 'Bespitzeln' war der Term, den er für Shishimas Tätigkeit gebrauchte.

Allerdings war Shishima mehr als nur ein gewöhnlicher Spitzel. Gegen so jemanden hätte vielleicht etwas unternommen werden können, aber der Ninja war ein unvorhersehbarer und vor allem gefährlicher Mann, der kam und ging wie es ihm passte. Beruga konnte sich außerdem nicht daran erinnern ihn jemals beim Betreten eines Raumes beobachtet zu haben. Manchmal schien er sogar überall gleichzeitig zu sein.

So wie gerade im Moment. Er sollte - konnte - gar nicht hier sein.

"I... Ich dachte, S... Sie sind in Midgar und suchen nach Miss Devon?", stotterte der überraschte Wissenschaftler, Shishima ignorierte die Frage jedoch einfach.

"Fortschritte erzielt?"

"J... Ja, durchaus. Beachtliche Erfolge sogar."

Beruga konnte sich denken, warum Shishima wieder hier war. Er hatte die Mishimas Truppe wahrscheinlich nur nach Midgar begleitet, um zu sehen, ob die SOLDATs wirklich wegen der entlaufenen Frau dort waren und nicht wegen etwas, was die Wissenschaftler eventuell vor seinem Boss geheim halten wollten. Ihr Auftraggeber traute ihnen nicht besonders, so schien es, allerdings war auch eine beträchtliche Summe Geld im Spiel. Und schließlich entwickelten sie keinen neuen Softdrink sondern etwas, das vielleicht _die_ Waffe der Zukunft wurde.

"Wir liegen noch vor dem Zeitplan", fuhr Beruga fort, "allerdings gab es einige Verletzte und..."

"Das wird meinen Lord erfreuen", schnitt ihn der Ninja ab. "Allerdings glaube ich, dass es ihn weniger freut zu hören, dass ihr werter Kollege plant, die Ware an mehrere Abnehmer zu verkaufen. Sie wissen doch..."

"Keine Sorge!", stieß Beruga aus. "Er hat diesen Punkt garantiert nicht vergessen. Da... Das war nur die Freude über das gelungene Experiment, ein kleiner Anfall von Größenwahn. Wir halten uns natürlich an die Abmachung. Schließlich ist das Angebot von Lord..."

"Dann ist es ja gut", unterbrach ihn Shishima ein weiteres Mal und trat noch ein Stück näher an Beruga heran. "Andernfalls..."

Der Schwarzgekleidete ließ langsam einen Finger horizontal über den Hals des Wissenschaftlers wandern, was einen dünnen Schnitt hinterließ, aus dem ein kleiner Tropfen Blut floss. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er dessen Schulter und packte zu, so dass Beruga schmerzhaft sein Gesicht verzog und seine Brille, die er immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, fallen ließ.

"Bleiben Sie in Zukunft einfach auch so kooperativ, dann sind auch alle Beteiligten zufrieden." Daraufhin löste der Ninja seinen Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wir verstehen uns?"

"J... Jawohl!"

Shishima nickte zufrieden. "Sie haben ihre Brille fallen lassen. Sie sollten sie aufheben, sonst treten Sie noch darauf."

"J... Ja. Ja, natürlich."

Beruga bückte sich hastig nach seiner Sehhilfe, als er sich jedoch wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte er, dass er sich wieder allein in dem Raum befand. Shishima war spurlos verschwunden.

Langsam setzte sich Beruga seine Brille auf. Er war wieder schweißgebadet und seine Hände zitterten stärker als zuvor. 

*   *   *

Elena war als tappte sie schon eine Ewigkeit durch die Dunkelheit. Jeder ihrer Schritte auf dem harten Untergrund hallte lange nach. Alles um sie herum war nicht einfach nur dunkel, sondern tiefschwarz. Nur sie selbst schien sich unter einer Art Lichtkegel zu befinden, der ihr überallhin folgte. Wo war sie hier? Und wie war sie hierher gekommen?  Eben hatte sie sich noch bei Tifa in der Wohnung befunden und nun...

Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte. Schnelle Schritte, die hinter ihr vorbei huschten und ebenfalls einen unheimlichen Hall erzeugten. Elena fuhr herum und blickte misstrauisch in die Dunkelheit. Hier war noch jemand - oder etwas.

"Wer bist du?", rief sie in die Dunkelheit.

Es erfolgte keine Antwort. Dafür huschte die andere Person abermals an Elena vorbei, diesmal links von ihr. Elena versuchte einen Blick auf den Unbekannten zu erhaschen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie fuhr herum, als sie ein weiteres Mal Schritte hinter sich hörte.

"Wer bist du?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. Langsam wurde ihr mulmig zu mute. Sicher, sie befand sich nicht gerade in einer angenehmen Umgebung, aber es war dieser unbekannte Fremde in der Dunkelheit, der ihr erst wirklich einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

"Zeig dich endlich!"

"_DU wEißT, wER iCh BiN._"

Elena erschrak fast zu Tode, als die aggressive, verzerrte Stimme hinter sich ertönte. Als sie sich jedoch nach der Geräuschquelle umdrehte sah sie wieder nichts weiter als Dunkelheit.

"Wer zum...?"

"_Du WeIßt Es_", ertönte es aus einer anderen Richtung. 

"Nein, ich weiß nicht wer... oder was du bist." Elena blickte sich langsam um und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unwohl sie sich fühlte.

"_SPieL nICht dIe DuMmE! DU WEißT eS_", kreischte es weiteres Mal.

Bevor Elena etwas antworten konnte, tauchte plötzlich direkt vor ihr eine grässliche Fratze aus der Dunkelheit auf und sprang ihr beinahe ins Gesicht. Elena stieß einen entsetzten Schrei aus und stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Dabei ließ sie jedoch keine Sekunde lang die Augen von der Fratze vor ihr. Mehr als das Gesicht und dem Halsansatz konnte sie nicht sehen, aber das reichte aus um sie endgültig zu verängstigen.

Das Gesicht vor ihr war eine grünlich geschuppte Fratze, um die herum verfilzte, lange, blonde Haare in alle Richtungen wehten. Zwei gelbliche Reptilienaugen starrten sie durchdringend an, während aus dem leicht geöffneten Maul immer wieder eine gespaltene Zunge hervorzüngelte.

"_NUn weIßt dU ES. SAg, wEr IcH bIN!_"

Elena Mund öffnete und schloss sich, aber es kamen keine Worte daraus hervor. Statt dessen wich sie weiter zurück, doch die Distanz zwischen ihr und der Fratze schien sich nicht im Geringsten zu verringern.

"_SaG eS!_"

Elena schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Nein..."

"_SAg ES!_", forderte die Fratze.

"Das ist nicht..."

"_DOcH! ICh BiN dU!_"

Als schien die Fratze ihre Aussagen beweisen zu wollen, schob sie plötzlich ein Bein aus der Dunkelheit hervor, das mit einem lauten 'Klack' auf dem Boden aufsetzte. Es handelte sich um dieselbe Prothese, die Elenas linkes Bein ersetzte.

"_UNd dU bISt iCh._" Die Umrisse von Elenas verwandeltem Klauenarm tauchten ebenfalls in der Dunkelheit auf.

"NEIN!", schrie Elena auf und wandte sich ab. Sie schlug die Hände auf die Ohren und kniff ihre Augen so fest zu, wie sie nur konnte. "Du lügst! Du bist ein Monster!"

Obwohl sie sich die Ohren zuhielt, konnte Elena jedes Wort, das die Fratze ausstieß, deutlich hören. "_Ja, DaS BIn icH, uNd DU eBeNSo._"

Elena nahm die Hände runter, als die Stimme weiter in ihrem Kopf dröhnte, und schlang statt dessen die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, so fest sie nur konnte. "Das ist nicht wahr!"

"_GIb Es zU! Du bIsT EIn TuRk, eIn MoNStEr iN mEnSChlIchEr GeStALt._"

"Das..."

"_DU HasT gEtÖTet, uM AUfgEnoMmen Zu WeRdEn, DU HaSt GEtöTEt, aLS Du dABeI wArST UNd tÖtESt iMmEr nOCh._"

"Hör auf..."

"_TÖtEn iSt dEInE BeSTiMmuNg. UNd iCH WeRDe dIR HelFEn, DeINe BEsTImmUnG zU eRfÜlLEn_."

"HÖR AUF! Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben!"

"_DaS kAnN IcH nIChT. ICh wAr sChON iMMeR eIN TeIL vON Dir, unD NUn haBe IcH ENdLicH eiN GeSiCHt_."

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei fuhr Elena herum und brüllte die Fratze an. "LASS MICH IN RUHE! Ich bin kein Monster, ich bin ein normaler Mensch!"

"_AbER daS bISt dU NicHT. WiLlST DU SeHEn, WaS Du BIst, WAs dU sEIn wIrSt? WArTe, ICh ZEiGe eS diR_."

"Nein, ich will nicht!" Elena schüttelte abermals ihren Kopf und versuchte ihre Augen wieder zu schließen, aber irgend etwas hinderte sie daran. Entsetzt sah sie, wie die Fratze langsam aus der Dunkelheit hervortrat und der ganze scheußliche Körper der Kreatur sichtbar wurde.

"NEIN!!!"

Erschrocken setzte Elena sich auf und brauchte eine kurze Weile, um sich zu orientieren. Sie saß auf Tifas Couch - wieder einmal. Neben ihr flimmerte der Fernseher. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein, ohne es zu merken. 

"Was hast du?", fragte Tifa, die aufgeregt in das Zimmer stürzte.

Erschöpft wischte sich Elena mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn und streifte anschließend ihre zerzausten Haare zurück. "Nur schlecht geträumt, nichts weiter..."

"Geht's dir gut?"

"Klar", gähnte Elena und streckte sich ausgiebig. Die Couch war nicht gerade die bequemste Schlafgelegenheit. "Wie gesagt, es war nichts."

Tifa schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben und kehrte in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück, um ihr Arbeitsoutfit zu vervollständigen. Elena verbrachte noch einen Augenblick damit ihren müden Körper aufzuwecken und stand dann auf, wobei ihr Blick aus dem Fenster fiel und sie die Dunkelheit draußen bemerkte. 

"Wie spät ist?", fragte sie überrascht.

"Kurz vor Acht", antwortete Tifa aus dem Schlafzimmer. "Ich sollte schon längst unten sein."

"So spät!? Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

"Fast drei Stunden", meinte Tifa, die wieder aus ihrem Zimmer kam und sich gerade noch die Haare zusammen band. "Ich bin dann unten..."

"Warte auf mich! Ich wollte dir doch..."

"Du brauchst dich nicht zu hetzten, Elena. Ich sagte doch schon, du musst mir nicht helfen. Heut´ Abend dürfte eh nicht viel los sein."

Elena nahm Tifas Absage nicht hin. "Ich will dir aber helfen. Irgendwie muss ich mich doch revanchieren." Nach einem kurzen Moment fügte sie noch mit einem Grinsen hinzu: "Wenn es wirklich nichts zu tun für mich gibt, erleichtere ich eben deine Stammgäste wieder um ein paar Gil."

"Mach das", meinte Tifa ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen, dann zuckte sie mit den Achseln. "Also schön, davon abhalten kann ich dich wohl nicht, aber du brauchst dich wirklich nicht zu hetzen. Lass dir Zeit, du bist alles andere als in einem guten Zustand."

Elena nickte einsichtig. "Schön, ich lass mir Zeit. Aber glaub nicht, dass du mich wegen meinem 'Zustand' die ganze Zeit hier oben halten kannst. Ich brauche Abwechslung, sonst geh ich noch ein."

"Ich will dich auch nicht gefangen halten. Ich will nur, dass du dich nicht überanstrengst." Tifa warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss los, dusch dich in aller Ruhe und komm runter, wenn du fertig bist."

Tifa eilte zu ihrer Wohnungstür, machte allerdings auf der Schwelle noch einmal kehrt. "Und nicht hetzen, verstanden?"

"Ich hab's schon beim ersten Mal verstanden", antwortete Elena etwas genervt, was Tifa jedoch scheinbar nicht bemerkte und kurz darauf durch die Tür verschwand.

Elena hasste es so bemuttert zu werden. Sie hatte es schon als Kind nicht gemocht, als Teenager noch weniger und als sie zu den Turks gekommen war, hätte sie Reno und Rude dafür manchmal umbringen können. Was sie daran jedoch immer so verärgerte war, dass die anderen meist auf irgendeine Weise Recht hatten, so auch Tifa in diesem Fall. Eine Dusche würde ihr wirklich gut tun. Sie war durch und durch nassgeschwitzt.

"Blöder Traum", schimpfte sie und schritt langsam in Richtung Badezimmer. 

Alpträume. Erschrecken einen zu Tode, lassen einen schweißgebadet aufwachen und sind zu nichts gut. Elena hasste Alpträume, wie wahrscheinlich jeder andere auch.

Auf der Schwelle zum Badezimmer blieb sie abrupt stehen und krümmte sich zusammen, als ein stechender Schmerz ihre Lunge durchfuhr. Ihre rechte Hand krampfte sich um den Türstock, während sie die andere auf den Mund presste als sie von einem Hustenanfall gepackt wurde.

So plötzlich wie er gekommen war, verschwand er jedoch auch wieder. Elena richtete sich wieder auf und betrachtete ihre Hand. Sie hatte wieder etwas Blut ausgehustet, aber bei weitem nicht soviel wie beim letzen Mal. Vielleicht wurde es ja wirklich von alleine besser.

"_DU mUsST ALlEs töTeN!_"

Elena schloss die Augen und rieb sich genervt die Schläfen. Jetzt bekam sie auch noch Kopfschmerzen. Sie stapfte verärgert ins Bad und begann sich auszuziehen. Tifas gute Ratschläge hin oder her, sie brauchte Abwechslung um diesen blöden Traum endlich zu vergessen.

Es war schließlich nur ein Traum gewesen.

Was Elena nicht bemerkte, als sie in die Dusche stieg, war das die Stelle am Türstock, die sie umklammert hatte, nicht etwa den Abdruck von fünf Fingernägeln trug, sondern von vier scharfen Krallen.

*   *   *

Das gute Dutzend Personen, welche die alte, heruntergekommene Doppelgarage bewohnten, wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah, als das Tor zu ihrer Behausung plötzlich anschwoll und dann mit einem Krachen nach innen explodierte. Ein Regen aus brennenden Holzstücken schoss durch den Innenraum und veranlasste die versammelten Gang-Mitglieder dazu sich so gut es ging in Deckung zu werfen. Als jedoch keine weiteren Explosionen folgten, begannen die ersten wieder ihre Köpfe zu heben.

Zwischen den Überresten stand eine weißhaarige Frau, die eine kleine Flamme von ihrer Fingerspitze pustete und dann ihre Hand wieder unter ihre dunkelvioletten Roben gleiten ließ. Sie marschierte langsam ins Innere, während ihr drei Männer in dunklen Klamotten folgten.

"Guten Abend, Herrschaften", begrüßte Jinua die überraschten Punks mit einem bissigen Tonfall. "Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen. Und hoffe ich bekomme ein paar Antworten von euch."

"Du wirst gleich sehen was du bekommst!", brüllte einer der Punks und sprang auf. Er stürmte auf Jinua zu, holte aus und ließ seine Faust nach vorne schnellen. Allerdings traf er nur eine unsichtbare Wand kurz vor ihr, die kurz weiß aufflackerte. Ein erstaunter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht des Jungen, während Jinua wieder ihre Hand hervorzog und sie vor den Brustkorb ihres Angreifers hielt.

Ein lautes Knacken ertönte als plötzlich ein Blitz aus Jinuas Handfläche schoss und in die Brust des Punks schmetterte. Der Zauber schleuderte ihn durch den Raum und ließ ihn gegen die Wand prallen. Dampfend ging er zu Boden und rührte sich nicht mehr.

"Wenn ich sage, ich möchte Antworten von euch", zischte Jinua, "dann will ich, dass ihr mir ohne Widerworte gehorcht. Haben das alle Anwesenden verstanden?"

Jinua warf einen Blick in die Runde. Immer mehr der Gang-Mitglieder erhoben sich, allerdings griffen die meisten nach irgendwelchen Schlagwerkzeugen oder Messern, das weibliche SOLDAT-Mitglied sah jedoch einfach darüber hinweg.

"Ich suche eine blonde Frau, und wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist..."

"Halt die Klappe, du Miststück!", fuhr ihr ein weiterer Punk dazwischen, der mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet war. "Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

"Die Materia-Queen."

"Und ich bin der Herrscher von Wutai!"

Er stürzte sich zusammen mit einem weiteren Gang-Mitglied auf Jinua, doch die erfahrene Kämpferin wich mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit aus. Sie befreite auch ihre zweite Hand aus ihren Roben und ließ sie durch die Luft kreisen, während sich kalter Nebel darum bildete. Ein Eiszapfen schoss aus ihrer rechten Hand und durchschlug den Hals des einen Punks, der mit einem Röcheln zu Boden ging. Fast gleichzeitig packte sie mit der anderen Hand den Arm des Keulenschwingers, der augenblicklich zu schreien begann, als sein Arm einfror. Mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht machte Jinua einen kurzen Ruck mit ihrer Hand und brach das tiefgefrorene Gliedmaß ab. Sie ließ dem Punk einen Augenblick Zeit entsetzt zu schreien, dann jagte sie auch ihm einen Eiszapfen durch den Brustkorb.

Die übrigen Gang-Mitglieder starrten entsetzt auf ihre verstorbenen Freunde, während Jinua die Arme verschränkte.

"Bekomme ich jetzt endlich meine Antworten?"

Die übrigen Punks schienen für einen Augenblick mit dem Gedanken zu spielen Jinua zu geben, was sie wollte, aber dann zogen zwei von ihnen Pistolen, und ein Weiterer rief der Bande ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit ins Gedächtnis. Langsam rückte die Gruppe Halbstarker auf sie zu.

"Ihr habt wirklich eine Lektion in Gehorsam verdient, Kinder", knurrte Jinua und zog ihre Arme wieder auseinander.

"Ma'am", meldete sich einer der Männer hinter ihr. "Wie sollen wir sie nach der Blonden befragen, wenn sie alle tot sind?"

"Wenn die Hälfte am Schluss noch lebt, reicht das vollkommen aus", meinte Weißhaarige. "Mischt euch nicht ein, passt nur auf, dass keiner entkommt."

Jinua machte einen Schritt vorwärts und ergriff den Kragen ihrer Robe, riss sie sich mit einer gekonnten Bewegung vom Körper und schleuderte den wallenden Stoff in die Luft.

"Dann wollen wir mal!"

*   *   *

Dank des verräterischen Luftzuges, wusste Tifa, dass jemand die Bar betreten hatte, noch bevor sie sich umgedreht hatte. Sie schnappte sich eine Flasche aus dem Regal hinter der Theke, ließ sie einmal in der Hand kreisen - eine Bewegung die über die Jahre nun praktisch schon von allein funktionierte - und wandte sich anschließend wieder dem Tresen zu, einerseits um die Drinks für die anderen Gäste zuzubereiten, andererseits um den Neuankömmling zu begrüßen.

Ihr freundlicher Gruß blieb ihr allerdings im Hals stecken, als sie erblickte, wer da ihre Bar betreten hatte: In der Tür stand ein junges Mädchen mit roten Haaren und einem Sturzhelm unter dem Arm, das sich suchend umblickte. Missbilligend verzog Tifa das Gesicht und stellte die Flasche beiseite, anschließend trat sie hinter der Theke hervor und baute sich mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor dem Mädchen auf.

"Guten Abend, junge Dame, kannst du mir sagen was du hier willst? Ich seh dir auf den ersten Blick an, dass du noch nicht alt genug bist, um hier zu sein."

Das Mädchen hatte Tifa scheinbar zuerst gar nicht bemerkt, den es zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als es angesprochen wurde.

"Ganz Recht, mit dir rede ich", fuhr die Barkeeperin fort.

"Ich will gar nichts zu trinken", verteidigte sich das Mädchen und blickte Tifa mit trotzigen, aber müden Augen an. Die schwarzen Ringe unter ihren Augen, deuteten an, dass das junge Ding dringend Schlaf benötigte.

"Dann bist du erst Recht falsch hier", meinte Tifa. "Du solltest zusehen, dass du ins Bett kommst."

"Später", antwortete die Rothaarige desinteressiert und begann wieder sich in der Bar umzusehen. "Ich suche jemanden."

Tifa verschränkte ungläubig die Arme. "Soso, und wen?"

"Meine... Tante. Sie..." Das Mädchen stockte, und für einen Augenblick weiteten sich seine Augen, dann blickte es schnell wieder in eine andere Richtung. "Sie hat... rote Haare, so wie ich und ist etwas größer. Anfang Dreißig."

Tifa trat einen Schritt beiseite und sah sich um. Sie erblickte aber weder eine Person, auf die die Beschreibung zu traf, noch etwas ungewöhnliches, das den kurzen, überraschten Blick des Mädchens erklärt hätte. 

"Keine Ahnung von wem du reden könntest. Siehst du sie hier irgendwo?"

Das Mädchen blickte sich noch für einen Augenblick um, dann schüttelte es schließlich den Kopf. 

"Nein. Sie ist wohl nicht hier."

"Dachte ich mir beinahe", meinte Tifa mit einem zynischen Unterton. "Wir wär's, wenn du dich dann jetzt verziehst? Sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst."

"Bist du meine Mutter?", keifte die Kleine zurück, setzte sich dann aber ihren Helm auf. "Keine Sorge, ich bin schon weg."

Kurz darauf war sie verschwunden. Tifa schloss die Tür hinter ihr und schnaubte verärgert. Sie kannte das Leben in Midgar mittlerweile gut genug, aber trotzdem hasste sie es, wenn sich die Straßenmädchen in ihrer Bar nach Freiern umsahen - noch dazu wenn es sich um so junge Dinger handelte. Aber sehr viel mehr, als sie von hier fernzuhalten konnte sie nicht machen.

Die Welt zu retten war eine Sache, die Welt zu verbessern eine andere.

Verstimmt begab sich Tifa wieder hinter die Theke und widmete sich ihrer Arbeit.

*   *   *

Nachdenklich hatte Elena Tifa und das rothaarige Mädchen, das eben die Bar betreten hatte, beobachtet. Sie hätte schwören könne, die Kleine hatte sie für einen Moment angestarrt. Aber warum sollte sie? Wahrscheinlich war es nur Einbildung gewesen. Das Mädchen war ohnehin schon wieder verschwunden, aber ganz anscheinend hatte sie Tifa verärgert. Die braunhaarige Frau wirkte nicht mehr so entspannt wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

"Elena, du bist dran."

Die Turk zuckte kurz zusammen, dann besann sie sich wieder auf das Geschehen an ihrem Tisch.

"Sorry, ich war kurz abgelenkt." Elena warf einen kurzen Blick auf die fünf Karten in ihrer Hand und verzog unzufrieden ihr Gesicht. So viel Glück wie am Vorabend hatte sie heute einfach nicht. "Ich bin raus."

"Ich halte und erhöhe um fünf", sagte Garren, der Mann neben ihr. Er war einer von Tifas Stammgästen. Obwohl Elena ursprünglich vorgehabt hatte, Tifa etwas zur Hand zu gehen, war sie wieder bei ihnen am Tisch gelandet. Aber die Arbeit hielt sich auch am heutigen Abend wirklich in Grenzen, also war das wohl in Ordnung. Außerdem hatte Tifa ohnehin nicht auf ihre Hilfe bestanden.

Elena genoss es irgendwie so unter Leuten zu sein. In Costa del Sol hatte sie nichts Vergleichbares gehabt. Diese Kartenspielerrunde aus lauter offenen und redseligen Kerlen war irgendwie genau das Richtige um sich für ein paar Stunden abzulenken. Tifa hatte es gut getroffen mit ihrer Nachbarschaft.

"Was hat dich denn abgelenkt?", fragte Garren mit einem Grinsen. "Tifa?"

Elena zog darauf nur fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Hey, wenn du ein Kerl wärst, wäre das eine glaubwürdige Ausrede", lachte Garren.

"Sehr witzig", meinte Elena mit einem bitteren Grinsen. "Nein, ich..."

"Woher kennst du unsere Tifa eigentlich?", fragte ein anderer und ersparte Elena dadurch wenigstens die Suche nach einer Ausrede. Eigentlich hatte sie Tifa ja wirklich angestarrt.

"Woher ich sie kenne?"

Was sollte sie auf so eine Frage antworten? Wir waren früher Feinde und haben uns aufs Blut bekämpft, aber jetzt hat sie mich aus der Gosse gezogen und zusammen geflickt, etwa?

"Wir sind Freunde von früher", sagte sie schließlich.

"Eine alte Freundin von Tifa? Wunderbar!", meinte Garren. "Dann kannst du uns doch sicher ein bisschen was über sie erzählen, oder?"

"Über sie erzählen?"

"Ja", meinte wieder ein anderer. "Tifa ist zwar die gute Seele in unserem Viertel, aber sie erzählt nicht gerade viel über sich."

Elena war von der Idee wenig begeistert. "Ich weiß nicht, was ich groß über sie erzählen könnte..."

"Es heißt ja, sie sei bei Avalanche gewesen. Du weißt schon, diese Terrorgruppe, die den Anfang von ShinRas Ende eingeleitet hat. Ist da was dran?"

Elena blickte kurz zu Tifa, die gerade an einem anderen Tisch servierte, und seufzte. "Das stimmt schon, aber wenn sie es nicht von sich aus erzählt, dann hat sie wohl ihre Gründe dafür, und ich sollte es auch nicht ausplaudern."

Garren pfiff anerkennend. "Sie war also wirklich dabei. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass Tifa nicht so zerbrechlich ist, wie sie aussieht. Aber das... Sie muss ja eine richtig zähe Kämpferin sein."

"Können wir nicht einfach weiter spielen?", bat Elena fast schon etwas verzweifelt. Sie hatte wieder einmal zuviel geredet, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie schlecht, Tifa so in den Rücken zu fallen.

"Na schön, spielen wir weiter", meinte Garren schließlich. "Aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum sie meint, sie müsse das vor uns verstecken. Sie hat doch Gutes vollbracht."

"Wahrscheinlich wegen den Anschlägen auf die Reaktoren. Das hat ja nicht nur den ShinRa Schaden zugefügt."

"Pah! Wo gehobelt wird da fallen Späne. Ich sage wer sich wirklich schämen sollte, sind alle die jemals für ShinRa gearbeitet haben. Was die angestellt haben. War wirklich nicht mehr feierlich."

Während die Männer sich nach und nach immer mehr in Diskussion darüber verstrickten, wie schlimm ShinRa doch gewesen war, wurde Elena auf ihrem Stuhl immer kleiner. Sie konnte Tifa eigentlich nur zu gut verstehen, warum es manchmal einfach besser war die Vergangenheit zu verschweigen.

*   *   *

"Und, habt ihr etwas aus ihnen herausbekommen?", fragte Mishima ungeduldig als Jinua sein Zimmer betrat. Nebenbei winkte er die beiden Männer, die sich noch im Zimmer befanden, beiseite, worauf diese sich an den Rand des Raums zurückzogen.

Die Weißhaarige schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. "Nichts genaues. Ein paar von ihnen haben Devon gestern um Mittag rum am Bahnhof getroffen und irgendwie einen Streit angefangen. Jedenfalls haben sie sie dann überwältigt und mitgeschleppt um sie zu 'bestrafen'."

"Und dann?"

Jinua runzelte verärgert die Stirn. "In einem Hinterhof ist sie dann zu sich gekommen und hat wieder angefangen sich zu wehren. Kaum hatten die Kerle sie dann wieder ruhig gestellt, sind sie von einer anderen Frau angegriffen und der Reihe nach fertig gemacht worden?"

"Eine Frau?", fragte Mishima etwas überrascht.

"Ja", meinte Jinua. "Zuerst wollten sie mir ja weiß machen, es seien drei Kerle gewesen, aber Ajig hat die Wahrheit aus ihnen heraus gebracht. Jedenfalls, als die Bande wieder zu sich gekommen ist, hatte einer von ihnen ein Loch im Hals und Devon und die andere Frau waren verschwunden."

Mishima brummte unzufrieden und trat zum Fenster hinüber. "Sie ist also tatsächlich in Midgar, aber mehr wissen wir auch nicht. Wie sah diese andere Frau aus?"

"Dunkle Haare und viel Oberweite", schnaubte Jinua. "Mehr haben sich diese Schwachköpfe nicht eingeprägt. Zu dumm, dass das wahrscheinlich schon allein auf ein Viertel aller Nutten in dieser Dreckstadt zutrifft. Da können wir genauso gut planlos weitersuchen wie zuvor."

"Du vergisst, dass diese Frau es mit einer ganzen Gruppe von Straßenschlägern aufgenommen hat. Das dürfte unsere Suche wieder etwas einschränken. Trotzdem stehen wir immer noch mit relativ wenig da."

"Ich werde Ajig sagen, er soll die Kerle noch etwas bearbeiten. Vielleicht bekommt er noch etwas aus ihnen raus."

"Einen Versuch ist es wohl wert", meinte Mishima unzufrieden.

"Haben die anderen noch etwas gefunden, was uns weiterhelfen könnte?"

Der Kommandant schüttelte kurz den Kopf. "Nichts. Zumindest was unsere Leute angeht, Shishima hielt es bisher nicht für nötig Bericht zu erstatten."

Jinua schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich dachte mir so etwas schon. Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran ich bei diesem Kerl bin. Er kommt und geht wie er will, er macht was er will. Ich traue ihm kein bisschen."

"Ich auch nicht", meinte Mishima. "Aber ich kann nicht viel machen. Er untersteht weder unserer Befehlskette, noch war ich derjenige der ihn angeheuert hat. Vielleicht sollten wir..."

"Kommandant!" ertönte plötzlich ein lauter Schrei auf dem Gang, der das Gespräch der Beiden unterbrach. "Kommandant! Kommandant! Kommandant! Kommandant!"

Sekunden später stürmte eine furchtbar aufgeregte Raika in das Zimmer. "Kommandant!"

Jinua trat verärgert einen Schritt auf Raika zu. "Was brüllst du hier so rum, dummes Gör? Sieh zu, dass du raus kommst und warte, bis wir fertig sind!"

"Ichhabsiegefunden!"

"Was war das?", wollte Mishima wissen. Raika hatte mit einem Mal seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

Raika atmete erst einmal kurz durch und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen. "Elena Devon. Ich hab sie gefunden!"

"Wie bitte?!", kreischte Jinua aufgeregt, Mishima ignorierte die Weißhaarige jedoch, drängte sie beiseite und baute sich vor Raika auf.

"Wo?"

Ein stolzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "In einer Bar namens _'Siebter_ _Himmel'_ in Sektor 3. Sie spielt da Karten, oder so."

"Wie lange ist das her?"

"Zwanzig Minuten vielleicht", meinte Raika. "Eher weniger..."

"Moment mal!", fuhr Jinua dazwischen. "Sektor 3?!" Die weißhaarige Frau schoss vorwärts und packte Raika am Kragen ihrer Jacke. "Was hast du kleines Dreckstück in Sektor 3 verloren?! Das war mein Sektor, du warst ganz woanders..."

"JINUA!!!", brüllte Mishima seine Untergebene an, worauf diese erschrocken herumfuhr und unter dem strengen Blick des Kommandanten Raika wieder los ließ. "Du kannst wegtreten."

"Aber Kommandant..."

"Wegtreten, hab ich gesagt!"

Jinua presste verärgert die Lippen zusammen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien sie noch etwas erwidern zu wollen, doch dann richtete sie sich zu voller Größe auf und streifte ihre Roben glatt.

"Ja, Sir!", sagte sie bitter und marschierte mit erhobenem Haupt aus dem Raum.

Noch bevor sie draußen war, wandte sich Mishima an die beiden Männer die sich noch immer im Raum befanden. "Benachrichtigt sofort alle, die sich noch in der Stadt befinden! Ich will, dass dieser Laden ab sofort unter ständiger Beobachtung steht. Findet raus wem er gehört und so weiter. Und sobald Miss Devon dort rauskommt, heften sich zwei Mann unauffällig an ihre Fersen! Ich will wissen, wo ihr Unterschlupf ist. Beeilt euch!"

"Zu Befehl, Sir", riefen die beiden Männer im Chor und eilten aus dem Raum.

Mishima schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und schritt dann zu Raika, vor der er sich zu voller Größe aufrichtete und sie mit einem strengen Blick musterte. Das Mädchen hatte alle Aufregung verloren und schluckte besorgt.

"Nun zu dir, Raika."

"Kommandant, ich..."

"Jinua hat Recht. Du hattest doch den Befehl Sektor 6 zu durchsuchen, nicht wahr?

Raika blickte schuldig zu Boden. "Ja."

"Dann würde ich gerne wissen, warum du in Sektor 3 warst."

"Ich..." Raika ballte ihre Fäuste, dann hob sie ihren Kopf und blickten Mishima mit festem Blick an. "Ich hab gehört, wie Jinua gesagt hat, dass Devon in Sektor 3 gesehen wurde. Da bin los, um sie zu suchen."

"Und warum?"

"Ich wollte sie unbedingt finden. Ich wollte endlich auch einmal etwas Nützliches fertig bringen. Ich wollte beweisen, dass ich ein richtiges Mitglied unserer Truppe bin!" Sie blickte wieder beiseite. "Und nicht nur Ballast."

Mishima verschränkte die Arme und seufzte leicht. "Und warum dachtest du, du müsstest das beweisen?"

Raika hob überrascht den Kopf und blickte den Kommandanten verwirrt an.

"Glaubst du wirklich, wir hätten dich die ganze Zeit bei uns behalten, wenn du nur Ballast wärst? Du bist ein vollwertiges Mitglied meiner Truppe, du musst weder deine Position, noch deinen Wert unter Beweis stellen."

"Aber ich bin die einzige ohne Mako-Behandlung, und Jinua..."

"Jinua ist Jinua", meinte Mishima mit einem Schulterzucken. "So ist sie nun mal. Die anderen behandeln dich aber doch nicht genauso, oder?"

Raika schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber trotzdem bin ich für sie nur ein..."

"Ein Kind? Könnte es daran liegen, dass alle mindestens zehn Jahre älter sind als du? Lass dich davon nicht stören. Wir allen wissen, dass du unsere beste Pyrotechnikerin bist." Mishima legte dem Mädchen eine Hand auf den Kopf und wuschelte kurz durch ihr Haar. "Und das mit dem missachteten Befehl will ich für heute auch mal ignorieren."

"Danke, Kommandant."

Der grauhaarige SOLDAT winkte ab. "Jetzt sieh zu, dass du ins Bett kommst. Du schläfst doch fast schon im Stehen ein. Wegtreten!""

"Zu Befehl, Kommandant!", salutierte Raika glücklich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

"Und, Raika?"

"Ja, Kommandant?"

"Gut gemacht."

*   *   *

Müde schlenderte Raika durch die Gänge des Hotels - müde, aber äußerst zufrieden. Sie hatte es geschafft! Sie ganz alleine hatte es geschafft und Devon gefunden. Sie hatte endlich bewiesen, dass sie ihren Platz bei SOLDAT verdient hatte. Der Kommandant hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dies sei gar nicht nötig gewesen, aber trotzdem war sie froh, dass es ihr geglückt war und nicht etwa Jinua.

Sie war gespannt, was die anderen wohl sagen würden. Jinua kochte vor Wut, da war sie sich sicher. Lorgan würde ihr anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfen - und dann ebenfalls kochen, da er ihr jetzt zweihundert Gil schuldete. Trax würde nichts sagen, wie immer, oder wenn dann nur irgendeinen kurzen Kommentar. Er zeigte nie sonderlich viel Interesse an so etwas.

Okita würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel sagen, sondern zum Kommandanten rennen und fragen wie die nächsten Schritte aussähen. Okita war ein echtes Arbeitstier - zumindest wenn es darum ging den Kommandanten zu beeindrucken.

Etwas angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht, als sie daran denken musste, wie Ajig ihr wohl gratulieren würde: Der Vize-Kommandant der SOLDAT-Truppe würde wieder einmal versuchen sie zu einer 'privaten Triumphfeier' überreden. Zum Glück hatte er ihre Absagen bisher immer hingenommen. Ajig war sonst kein Mann, der nachfragte, wenn er etwas wollte, sondern es sich einfach nahm. Dummerweise war er der Vize-Kommandant, und mit Ausnahme des Kommandanten konnte ihm eigentlich keiner Vorschriften machen.

Aber der Kommandant war zum Glück ein ganz anderer Mensch. Auf ihn zu treffen war das Beste was jemals in Raikas Leben passiert war. Seit jenem Tag war es ihr eigentlich immer gut gegangen. Er hatte sie zwar oft streng, aber nie schlecht behandelt. Und das Lob, das sie heute von ihm bekommen hatte, war eine der größten Auszeichnungen überhaupt für sie. Dem Kommandanten war normal ein Lob nicht gerade leicht zu entlocken, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Es war einfach ein perfekter Tag.

Perfekt zumindest bis zu diesem Moment, denn dann schoss plötzlich eine Gestalt hinter einem Eck hervor, die die überraschte Raika am Hals packte und gegen die nächste Wand schleuderte. Das Mädchen zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen. Als es die Augen wieder öffnete, blickte es in Jinuas wutverzerrtes Gesicht.

"Für wen hältst du Dreckstück dich eigentlich?!", zischte die zornige Frau Raika an und verstärkte ihren Griff um deren Hals.

Raika wollte etwas sagen, aber aus ihrer Kehle drang nur ein schmerzhaftes Röcheln, als Jinuas Griff im wahrsten Sinne eisig wurde und sich langsam eine kalte Eisschicht auf dem Hals des Mädchens bildete.

"Soll ich dich einfach erfrieren oder nur deine Stimmbänder absterben lassen, damit ich dein nerviges Geschrei nie wieder hören muss?", knurrte Jinua und hob ihre andere Hand vor Raikas Gesicht. Kalter Nebel wabberte um die Hand, dann wuchsen plötzlich fünf Eiszapfen aus Jinuas knöchrigen Fingern, deren Spitzen kurz vor dem erschrockenen Gesicht des Mädchens Halt machten.

"Nein, ich weiß etwas Besseres", fuhr die Weißhaarige fort. "Ich werde dich verstümmeln und verbrennen, bis selbst Ajig dich nicht mehr will. Das sollte dir Biest eine Lehre sein. Hast du wirklich gedacht, du könntest mich ungestraft so vorführen? Kleines, unnützes..."

Weiter kam Jinua nicht, denn plötzlich wurde sie von Raika weggerissen und gegen die gegenüberliegen Wand geschleudert. Raika sank hustend und mit beiden Händen ihren Hals umklammernd zu Boden, während Lorgan sich vor Jinua aufbaute und ihr einen Arm gegen die Kehle presste.

"Hast du Hexe den Verstand verloren?!", brüllte er sie an.

"Keineswegs", antwortete Jinua unbeeindruckt. "Die kleine Göre bekommt nur was sie verdient. Sie sollte wissen, wo ihr Platz ist." Sie schnaubte kurz verächtlich. "Aber ich hätte mir denken können, dass du hier auftauchst. Wie oft muss sie eigentlich in dein Bett kriechen, damit du ihren Beschützer spielst?"

Lorgan knurrte wütend und presste seinen Arm stärker gegen Jinuas Hals. "Halt die Klappe! Wenn du ihr noch einmal ein Haar krümmst, breche ich dir das Genick, egal was der Kommandant anschließend mit mir macht. Verstanden?!"

Immer noch unbeeindruckt hob Jinua eine Hand und presste sie dem kräftigen SOLDAT auf die Brust. "Was hältst du davon, wenn du mich jetzt _sofort_ loslässt, sonst jage ich dir einen Eiszapfen durch das Herz, bevor du nur mit einer Wimper zuckst. _Verstanden_?"

"Das wirst du nicht machen", ertönte plötzlich Raikas todernste Stimme. Kurz darauf erschien das Mädchen neben den beiden und hielt ihnen zwei Granaten vor die Gesichter, während gleichzeitig ihre Zeigefinger durch die Ringe an den Sicherungsstiften rutschten. "Du lässt Lorgan in Ruhe, oder ich sprenge uns alle zusammen in die Luft."

"Raika...", murmelte Lorgan überrascht.

"Stopfst du dich mit den Dingern aus, oder wo hast die auf einmal her?", fragte Jinua mehr verärgert als überrascht.

"Ich meine es ernst, Jinua!", drohte das rothaarige Mädchen und lockerte die Stifte ein wenig.

"Heh", lachte die Weißhaarige beinahe anerkennend, "du würdest dich sogar in die Luft jagen, um mich dranzukriegen?"

Raika antwortete nicht darauf, sondern fixierte Jinua nur mit ihrem trotzigen Blick. Die andere Frau erwiderte den Blick, während Lorgans Augen zwischen den beiden langsam hin und her wanderten, ohne das er seinen Arm von Jinuas Hals nahm. Über eine Minute sprach keiner der Drei ein Wort.

"Also gut", meinte Jinua schließlich verärgert und ließ ihren Blick von Raika zu Lorgan wandern. "Pfeif deinen Bodyguard zurück, dann lass ich ihn auch in Ruhe."

Lorgan und Jinua starrten sich noch für einen Augenblick lang an, dann zog die Weißhaarige ihre Hand zurück und er löste gleichzeitig seinen Griff. Jinua massierte kurz ihren Hals und lockerte ihren Nacken mit ein paar Kopfbewegungen, dann streifte sie ihre Roben glatt und stolzierte an den beiden vorbei.

"Du bist mutiger, als ich dachte, Kleine", sagte sie schließlich, bevor sie um eine Ecke bog. "Aber glaub nur nicht, dass du für mich deshalb schon zum Team gehörst."

"Alles okay?", fragte der Glatzkopf als er Jinua schließlich außer Hörweite wähnte.

Raika zog ihre Finger wieder aus den Ringen und verstaute die beiden Granaten in den Taschen ihrer Jacke, anschließend nickte sie nur kurz. "Ja, danke. Diesmal war sie wirklich sauer."

"Schon", meinte Lorgan und blickte dann in die Richtung, in die Jinua verschwunden war. "Du musst aufpassen, so etwas vergisst sie nicht so schnell - und rachsüchtig, wie sie ist..."

"Mhh... Ich weiß", sagte Raika nachdenklich und folgte seinem Blick. Der Abend war eigentlich so gut gelaufen und Jinua war es wieder einmal gelungen, ihr die Stimmung zu verderben.

*   *   *

"So, das waren die letzten", verkündete Elena erleichtert, als sie das Tablett mit leeren Gläsern auf den Tresen stellte. Tifa schnappte sich die Gläser der Reihe nach, spülte eines nach dem anderen mit geübter Hand kurz ab und stellte sie dann neben die Spüle zum Trocknen. Richtig aufräumen würde sie erst im Verlauf des noch jungen Tages - nach ein paar Stunden Schlaf.

"Feierabend?"

"Fast", meinte Tifa und holte eine Flasche Whiskey aus dem Regal hinter der Bar. "Auch einen Drink?"

Auf Elenas Nicken hin nahm sie zwei Gläser und ließ sich an einem der Tische nieder. Während die Turk sich gegenüber von ihr hinsetzte, schenkte Tifa etwas von der bräunlichen Flüssigkeit ein, und schob eines der Gläser zu Elena hinüber. Bevor jedoch die Turk nur nach ihrem Glas greifen konnte, hatte Tifa das ihre schon geleert und knallte es zurück auf den Tisch.

"Das habe ich gebraucht." Die junge Frau schüttelte sich kurz und schenkte sich dann nach.

Etwas erstaunt nippte Elena kurz an ihrem Drink und stellte das Glas dann wieder ab. "Du bist schon fast den ganzen Abend so schlecht gelaunt. Ist es, weil ich dir anfangs doch wieder nicht geholfen habe. Das tut mir Leid, aber..."

"Das ist es nicht", winkte Tifa ab und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Es liegt an dieser Stadt - wieder einmal."

Elena konnte darauf nur mit einem fragenden Blick antworten. Sie wusste nicht worauf Tifa hinaus wollte.

"Hast du das Mädchen gesehen, das kurz hier reingekommen?"

Die Turk nickte nur stumm. Sie glaubte zu wissen, wen Tifa meinte.

"Dreimal darfst du raten, was sie wahrscheinlich hier wollte." Die dunkelhaarige Frau leerte den Rest ihres Glases und füllte ein weiteres Mal nach. "Sie werden immer jünger."

Elena nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor sie antwortete. "Nimmt es dich so mit, dass dieses Mädchen, das du nicht mal kennst, vielleicht anschaffen gehen könnte. Das sollte dir doch so was von egal sein."

"Sollte es wohl", seufzte Tifa und starrte in ihr Glas. "Ist es aber irgendwie nicht."

"Willst du jetzt losziehen und jedes einzelne Mädchen aus den Fängen ihrer Zuhälter befreien? Viel Spaß dabei..."

"Nein..."

Elena schüttete den Rest ihres Drinks hinunter, verzichtete jedoch darauf sich etwas nachzuschenken. "Wenn du Midgar so hasst, warum bist du dann hier?"

"Woanders wäre es auch nicht besser." Tifa nahm einen kleinen Schluck und seufzte ein weiteres Mal. "Manchmal frage ich mich, wofür wir eigentlich gekämpft haben. Klar, für den Erhalt des Planeten. Aber ein besserer Ort ist die Welt trotzdem nicht geworden, oder?"

Die Turk verzog ihr Gesicht. "Ich glaube, du fragst die falsche Person, wenn du dir darauf eine positive Antwort erhoffst." Daraufhin schob Elena ihr Glas in die Mitte des Tisches und begann sich zu strecken. "Ich glaube, ich geh besser ins Bett. Du wirst mir zu philosophisch."

"Sorry", kicherte Tifa auf Elenas Kommentar hin. "Manchmal hab ich einfach solche Phasen. Bleibst du noch, wenn ich dir verspreche das Thema zu wechseln?"

"Hmm", brummte Elena misstrauisch, begann dann aber zu grinsen. "Na schön."

"Gut", meinte Tifa. Sie füllte Elenas Glas nach und schob es der Turk hinüber, die es gleich darauf an ihre Lippen führte. "Und jetzt, Gestehe! Was hast du den Männern über mich erzählt."

Elena starrte sie einen Moment entsetzt an und setzte dann das Glas ab. "Du hast es mitbekommen?"

"Nicht direkt, aber sie versuchen eigentlich jeden, den sie in die Finger bekommen, über mich auszufragen. Also?"

Elena ließ schuldbewusst ihren Kopf hängen. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen."

"Wofür denn jetzt schon wieder?"

"Mir ist rausgerutscht, dass du bei Avalanche warst", gestand die Turk immer noch auf den Tisch starrend. "Ich nehme an, du wolltest das wahrscheinlich für dich behalten."

"Die wussten das gar nicht?", fragte Tifa überrascht, woraufhin Elena erleichtert aufsah. 

"Du bist mir deswegen nicht böse?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", winkte Tifa ab. "Ich binde es zwar nicht jedem auf die Nase, aber eigentlich ist es mir egal ob die Leute von Avalanche wissen, oder nicht." Sie begann zu grinsen und hob ihr Glas an, um einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken. "Ich erzähl ihnen morgen einfach, dass du bei den Turks warst und wir sind quitt."

Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die nicht nur Tifa, sondern auch Elena selbst überraschte, schossen die Hände der blonden Frau über den Tisch und packten Tifas Handgelenke, wobei sich etwas vom Inhalt des Glases über die Hände der beiden verteilte.

"Nein!", kreischte Elena beinahe, dann jedoch wurde ihre Stimme zu einem Flehen. "Tu das bitte, bitte, bitte nicht!"

"Elena!", antwortete Tifa geschockt und versuchte ihre Handgelenke zu befreien, was ihr allerdings nur bei einem gelang. Elena hatte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand in einem eisernen Griff. "Das war nur ein Scherz." Sie zerrte etwas mehr an ihrem Arm. "Verdammt, Elena! Du tust mir weh!"

Die Turk riss erschrocken die Augen auf, ließ die andere Frau los und rutschte mit ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihren rechten Arm presste sie gegen ihren Körper, als wäre er verletzt worden. "Entschuldige, das..."

"_TÖtE sIe!_"

"Alles in Ordnung, Elena?

"Ja, ich... Mir geht's gut." Tifas misstrauischer Blick traf die Turk. "Ich glaube, ich gehe doch besser ins Bett."

Elena erhob sich, den Arm immer noch an ihre Körper gedrückt und eilte an der anderen Frau vorbei in Richtung Hintertür, wo sich die Treppe zu Tifas Wohnung befand.

"Wir müssen uns endlich etwas einfallen lassen, Elena", meinte Tifa besorgt woraufhin die Turk kurz vor der Treppe anhielt. "Du bist alles andere als gesund."

"Und was? Dir fällt doch genauso wenig ein wie mir."

Nun stand auch Tifa auf und ging auf Elena zu. "Dann müssen wir halt zusehen, dass uns endlich etwas einfällt! Oder willst du lieber rumsitzen und abwarten, bis du abkratzt?!"

Die Turk drehte sich kurz um und blickte Tifa ernst an. "Warum nicht? Mir hat mal jemand gesagt, wenn der Ausgang einer Sache unklar ist, ist es manchmal besser, einfach abzuwarten und sehen was passiert. Vielleicht geht es ganz von allein vorbei."

"Das ist doch absoluter Schwachsinn! Mit dieser Einstellung..."

"Können wir das morgen weiter diskutieren?", fragte die blonde Frau sichtbar genervt. "Ich bin müde."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, machte Elena wieder kehrt und marschierte die Treppe hoch.

"Verdammt, Elena!", knurrte die Barkeeperin sichtlich erzürnt, drehte sich aber anschließend mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben um und ging zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem sie beide gesessen hatten. "Fein! Es dein Leben, das du wegwirfst."

Als sie hörte, wie die Tür oberhalb der Treppe geöffnet und anschließend wieder zugeschlagen wurde, schnappte sich ihr Glas und leerte den restlichen Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter.

"Aber so einfach werde ich dich nicht sterben lassen." 

*   *   *

"Prächtig! Einfach nur prächtig", meinte Sarcone bewundernd, während er ein weiteres Mal um Chaos herumschritt.

Die dunkelhäutige Kreatur stand regungslos in der Mitte des Labors, die gewaltigen Schwingen auf dem Rücken zusammengefaltet, die Arme schlaff am Körper herabhängend, und die Augen mit trübem Blick ins Nichts starrend. Das einzige Anzeichen, dass es sich bei Chaos um ein lebendes Wesen, und nicht um eine Statue handelte, war der sich langsam, ununterbrochen hebende und senkende Brustkorb der Kreatur, sowie die Lippen und Mundwinkel, die unregelmäßig zuckten und dabei den Blick auf die messerscharfen Zähne freigaben.

Keine Fesseln oder sonstige Sicherungen hielten Chaos zurück, die Kreatur war vollkommen frei, das einzige fremde Objekt an seinem Körper war ein kaum sichtbarer Metallreif um seine Stirn. 

"Wie konnte er dich nur vergessen?", fragte der Wissenschaftler Chaos, obwohl er sich keine Antwort davon erhoffen konnte. "Er hatte dich doch so gut wie vollendet, und dann hat er dich vergessen." Sarcone stieß ein verständnisloses Schnauben aus. "Wegen einem Projekt, das selbst für einen Mann von seiner Genialität zu groß war."

Sarcone ließ eine Hand über die steinharten Muskeln von Chaos' Oberarm gleiten. "Ein wahre Schande, dich, eine perfekte Waffe, einfach zu vergessen."

Der braunhaarige Wissenschaftler trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme, während er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln Chaos weiterhin anstarrte.

"Aber die junge Generation muss schließlich aus den Fehlern der alten lernen, nicht wahr? Jetzt bist du immerhin mein. Ich habe dich vollendet, und _ich_ werde dich nicht vergessen."

Er trat abermals an Chaos heran und legte seine flache Hand auf den Brustkorb der Kreatur. "Deine Brüder und Schwestern werden in den Armeen dieser Welt dienen, aber du wirst Mein bleiben. Auf immer Mein. Mein Beschützer."

Sarcone wandte sich wieder von Chaos ab und ging zu einem der Tische des Labors. Er nahm ein kleines Reagenzfläschchen, das mit einer blassroten Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, aus einer Zentrifuge und betrachtete es zufrieden.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen unermesslichen Reichtum du mir bescheren wirst. Ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens ausgesorgt haben. Das einzige was mir noch fehlt, ist ein Mittel zur Unsterblichkeit. Dann hätte ich alles erreicht, was sich ein Mann nur wünschen kann. Hörst du, mein Freund? Alles!"

Sarcone steckte das Reagenzglas zurück und warf einen kritischen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wich der zufriedene Ausdruck  aus seinem Gesicht, und etwas genervt marschierte er zu einer Sprechanlage neben der Tür, die er mit einem Knopfdruck betätigte.

"Habe ich nicht vor zwanzig Minuten aufgetragen, dass ihr Doktor Beruga ins Labor schicken sollt?", fragte er die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.

"Ich weiß, Sir, aber er war nicht in seinem Quartier."

"Dann seht in der Küche nach. Oder in der Sauna. Oder auf dem Klo! Irgendwo muss er ja sein."

"Zu Befehl, Sir!"

Mit einem etwas unzufriedenem Brummen beendete Sarcone die Verbindung und wandte sich abermals zu Chaos um. Ein weiteres Mal breitete sich Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Ich glaube, der gute Beruga hat Angst vor dir, mein Bester."

------------------------------------

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Ich hab diesmal nicht wirklich was zu sagen. Ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen und wie man bereits erahnen kann gehts in Kapitel 8 wieder ordentlich zur Sache. 

Ein paar Kommentare wären nett. Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	8. Shoot Me To Seventh Heaven

**Kapitel VIII:** _Shoot Me To Seventh Heaven_

_Am nächsten Morgen._

_"Ja?"_

"Ich bin's, Boss."

_"Corgan? Warum verdammt noch mal hast du dich so lange nicht gemeldet?"_

"Ich konnte nicht früher. Diese Kerle sind enorm wachsam. Und bis ich eine abhörsichere..."

_"Erspar mir dein Gelaber. Was gibt's Neues?"_

"Die SOLDAT-Truppe hält sich immer noch Midgar auf und sucht nach diesem entlaufenem Versuchskaninchen. Gestern Abend scheinen sie es allerdings ausfindig gemacht zu haben. Ich denke, demnächst werden sie..."

"Unwichtig! Weißt du mittlerweile schon, wo sich ihr Hauptquartier befindet?"

"Nein. Die sind verdammt misstrauisch, was neue Mitarbeiter angeht. Den anderen Männern konnte ich auch nichts entlocken."

"Das hilft uns auch nicht weiter."

"Ich weiß, aber dafür hab ich noch eine andere brandheiße Info, die dich interessieren dürfte, Boss."

_"Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen. Raus damit!"_

"Sie haben Ärger mit einem ihrer Wissenschaftler. Beruga scheint sich abgesetzt zu haben. Er ist irgendwann gestern abend verschwunden. Die sind alle ziemlich aufgebracht deswegen."

_"Wohin verschwunden?"_

"Nach Junon - nehmen sie zumindest an. Dort soll er Kontakte haben und..."

Corgan wich gerade noch zur Seite aus, als ein Wurfmesser an ihm vorbeisauste und statt dessen in den Empfänger seines Funkgerätes einschlug, der mit einem Knistern seinen Geist aufgab.

Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen zog er seine Waffe und wandte sich seinem Angreifer zu. Er stockte einen Moment, als er Shishimas dunkle Form in der Tür erkannte. Der starrte ihn nur wortlos an.

Corgan wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Reaktion, sondern eröffnete das Feuer. Shishima hechte sich jedoch zur Seite und ließ zwei weitere Messer durch die Luft sausen, welche die beiden Lampen des Raumes trafen, woraufhin es schlagartig dunkler wurde.

Ein weiterer Fluch entwich dem ertappten Spion. Er hätte darauf verzichten sollen die Rollos unten zu behalten, denn nun hatte er ein noch größeres Problem: Die Dunkelheit war Shishimas Verbündeter.

"So einfach kriegst du mich nicht!", schrie er und feuerte in die Richtung, in die er den Ninja verschwinden sehen hatte, ohne jedoch etwas zu treffen. Währenddessen bewegte er sich immer weiter rückwärts, bis er die Wand hinter sich spürte.

Ein weiteres Messer flog durch den Raum und traf Corgans rechte Hand. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei ließ er die Pistole fallen. Trotzdem zog er mit der unverletzten Hand so schnell es ging sein Messer und hechte der dunklen Gestalt, die sich gerade auf ihn werfen wollte, entgegen. Die Klinge traf auf etwas Weiches und versank darin, Corgans Freude darüber währte allerdings nur einen kurzen Augenblick, da nicht mal eine Sekunde später Shishimas Unterarmklinge durch seinen Hals fuhr. Mit einem entsetzten Blick und einem blutigen Röcheln fiel der Spion zu Boden, als der Ninja seine Klinge wieder hervorzog. 

Shishima betrachtete seinen gefallenen Gegner solange, bis dieser seinen Verletzungen erlegen war, dann reinigte er seine Waffe an der Kleidung des Toten und schob sie in ihre Halterung zurück.

"Glückspilz", meinte er ausdruckslos, während er ohne zu zucken Corgans Messer aus seiner blutigen Schulter zog.

*   *   *

"Passt auf euch auf, ihr beiden", meinte Shera etwas besorgt, als sie Cloud und Cid zur Hintertür hinaus begleitete, wo die Tiny Bronco abgestellt war.

"Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Shera", brummte der Pilot während er begann seine Tasche, den Proviant und seinen Speer in dem Flugzeug zu verstauen. "Wir haben schon ganz andere Dinge überstanden. Da nehmen wir es doch locker mit ein paar... scheiße, was uns halt erwartet, auf!"

"Hast du vergessen, was ich dir erzählt habe?", fragte Cloud, der ebenfalls mit Beladen beschäftigt war. "Einer von denen war ein SOLDAT. Ein ziemlich fähiger noch dazu. So harmlos wird es also vielleicht gar nicht."

"Großartig!", schimpfte Cid. "Unterstütz sie auch noch. Wir kommen nie hier weg, wenn wir uns noch lange ihre ganzen Sorgen anhören."

"Ich will euch doch gar nicht aufhalten", sagte Shera auf ihre ruhige Art ohne irgendwie gekränkt zu wirken. "Ihr sollt nur vorsichtig sein."

"Ja, ja", murrte Cid und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

"Keine Sorge, Shera", meinte Cloud, der etwas misstrauisch die Benzintanks beäugte die unmittelbar in Cids Nähe standen. "Uns wird schon nichts passieren. Ich bring ihn dir auch heil zurück. Dafür passt du gut auf Cesku auf."

"Natürlich", lachte die Technikerin, "dein Chocobo ist bei mir in guten Händen."

"Schleimer", war Cids einziger Kommentar, bevor er in die Pilotenkanzel der Bronco stieg. "Was ist jetzt, Kleiner? Willst du mitfliegen oder nicht?"

"Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie schlimm er morgens ist", meinte Cloud scherzhaft zu Shera und kletterte ebenfalls ins Flugzeug.

"Normal schläft er um diese Uhrzeit ja auch noch."

Cid brummte etwas unverständliches und ließ den Motor der Tiny Bronco an.

"Macht's gut ihr beiden", brüllte Shera über den Motorenlärm hinweg. Cloud winkte zurück, aber Cid starrte nur geradeaus und ließ das Flugzeug auf seine private Start- und Landebahn hinausrollen. Der routinierte Pilot verschwendete keine Zeit damit lange herumzumanövrieren, sondern beschleunigte die Maschine schnell auf die zum Starten notwendige Geschwindigkeit und hob ab.

"Das war wirklich der herzlichste Abschied, den ich jemals erlebt habe", witzelte Cloud, als das Flugzeug seine Flughöhe erreicht hatte. Der eisige Gegenwind erleichterte es den Flugzeuginsassen nicht gerade eine Unterhaltung zu führen.

"Spar dir deine verdammten Kommentare!"

"Ich will dir nur einen guten Rat geben", meinte der blonde Kämpfer ernster. "Meistens weiß man erst zu schätzen, was man hatte, wenn man es verloren hat."

"Kleiner, wenn du damit andeuten willst, dass Shera mich demnächst verlässt, bist schief gewickelt", rief Cid gegen den Wind und den Motorenlärm an. "Sie kennt mich schon sehr viel länger, als du bei klarem Verstand bist. Sie weiß, wie ich bin und dumm ist sie auch nicht. Wenn es so furchtbar für sie wäre, wie ihr alle immer denkt, wäre sie schon lange nicht mehr hier. Können wir dieses verfluchte Thema also einfach lassen?"

"Schon gut", meinte Cloud im normalen Tonfall, weshalb es Cid wahrscheinlich nicht mehr verstehen konnte, und lehnte sich in seiner Kanzel zurück. Er kannte Cid lange genug, um zu wissen, bei welchen Themen der Pilot grimmig abblockte. Es war immer am besten ihn in dieser Hinsicht einfach in Ruhe zu lassen.

Cloud wickelte seinen Schal fester um sich, während er seinen Kopf noch tiefer hinabsenkte. Er war zwar dick in seinen Mantel eingepackt, aber dennoch war die Tiny Bronco einfach das falsche Flugzeug für diese Jahreszeit. Zum Glück würden sie in ein paar Stunden weniger frostige Gefilde erreichen. Dann würde es zwar etwas wärmer werden, wenn auch nicht weniger windig.

"Was glaubst du, erwartet uns in Junon?", fragte Cid laut gegen den Lärm anschreiend.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", rief Cloud zurück, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. "Ärger, nehme ich stark an. Falls Junon überhaupt der richtige Ort ist."

"Willst du lieber woanders anfangen? Wir müssen sowieso in Costa del Sol zwischenlanden."

"Nein, mit Junon anzufangen ist, glaube ich, das beste. Aber warum die Zwischenlandung?"

"Die Bronco ist nicht die Highwind. Wenn wir über den Ozean wollen, brauchen wir einen vollen Tank. Es sei denn, du willst die Maschine wieder zu einem Boot umfunktionieren." Cids zynischer Unterton war trotz des Geschreis herauszuhören.

"Du sagst das, als wäre das damals meine Schuld gewesen."

"Das war es!", stellte der Pilot fest. "Und ich hab mir geschworen so etwas nie wieder zuzulassen! Wenn ich nur an diese verdammten Muscheln denke. Wie lange ich gebraucht hab um die Mistdinger abzukratzen..."

"Schon gut! Ich hab ja nicht verlangt, dass wir das wiederholen müssen."

"Das will ich auch gehofft haben!"

"Wann denkst du, kommen wir in Junon an?", fragt Cloud. Langsam tat ihm seine Stimme vom vielen Schreien weh.

"Es ist ein ziemlich langer Flug. Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, schätze ich mal."

Cloud antwortete nicht drauf, sondern lehnte sich wieder zurück. Sie würden also fast den ganzen Tag für die Reise benötigen. Er wünschte sich es würde schneller gehen, aber das war wohl kaum möglich. Cid war auch kein Mann, der bei so etwas mehr Pausen einlegte, als unbedingt nötig waren. Außerdem war fliegen mit Sicherheit die schnellste Art zu reisen. Auf Ceskus Rücken wäre er bedeutend länger unterwegs gewesen. Weiter als bis zum Cosmo Canyon wäre er wahrscheinlich noch nicht gekommen.

Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als abzuwarten.

Cloud ließ seinen Blick zum weit entfernten Boden wandern. Die weiten Ebenen des Nordwestterritoriums hatten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen und eine breite Front von schneebedeckten Bergen breitete sich unter ihnen aus, während die Tiny Bronco unbeirrt ihren Weg nach Osten fortsetzte, immer der noch knapp über dem Horizont hängenden Sonnen entgegen.

*   *   *

Ajig, Jinua, Okita, Trax und Lorgan saßen bereits um den Tisch versammelt in dem gemieteten Konferenzsaal des Sky Fire's, als sich die Doppeltür ruckartig öffnete und Mishima den Raum betrat. Mit Ausnahme von Trax, dessen Kopf müde auf dem Tisch lag, wandten sich alle SOLDATs dem Kommandanten zu.

"Guten Morgen, Sensei", begrüßte ihn Okita mit einem Lächeln.

"Morgen miteinander", erwiderte der Kommandant der Truppe. "Wir..."

Mishima wurde unterbrochen, als hinter ihm jemand durch die Tür stürmte und ihm dabei gerade noch auswich.

"Ich bin pünktlich!", verkündete Raika lautstark und ließ sich auf ihren Platz neben Trax plumpsen, direkt gegenüber von Jinua. Die Frau ignorierte den Rotschopf jedoch vollends und folgte mit ihrem Blick Mishima, der ans entfernte Ende des Tisches trat und dort Stellung bezog.

"Wie ich bereits sagen wollte: Wir haben viel zu besprechen, also verschwenden wir keine Zeit. Trax, was hat die Observation von Miss Devon ergeben? Habt ihr herausbekommen, wo ihr Unterschlupf ist?"

Der Angesprochene hob seinen Kopf und strich sich einige Strähnen seiner ungewaschenen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Kann man so sagen, Boss", antwortete Trax wenig enthusiastisch. "Es ist der _'Siebte Himmel'_, diese Bar, selbst. Einer meiner Männer hat sich darin bis zum Schluss aufgehalten, aber weder dann, noch die Stunden danach ist Devon dort rausgekommen. Ich hab den Männern aufgetragen sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn sich daran etwas ändert."

"Gut, wir können also davon ausgehen, dass sie dort Zuflucht gefunden hat", meinte Mishima. "Was habt ihr über die Bar rausgefunden?"

Trax schlug eine Mappe auf, die ihm zuvor als Kopfkissen gedient hatte und begann die Infos vorzutragen. "Ist eine stinknormale Bar, kein angesagter Treffpunkt, kein Dreckloch. Sehr beliebt bei den Händlern und Handwerkern der Umgebung..."

"Komm zum Wesentlichen."

"Zwei Stockwerke, unten die Bar, oben die Wohnung der Besitzerin. Zwei Eingänge, eine Vorder- und eine Hintertür. Die Treppe im Hinterraum der Bar ist der einzige Zugang zur Wohnung."

"Irgendwelche besonderen Vorrichtungen?"

"Nichts. Ist eine stinknormale Bude."

"Was hast du über den Besitzer rausgefunden."

"Besitzerin", korrigierte der SOLDAT seinen Kommandanten, dann huschte in Grinsen über sein Gesicht und er ließ die Mappe in Mishimas Richtung über den Tisch gleiten. "Das dürfte dir gefallen, Boss. Die Kleine ist keine Unbekannte."

Mishima schnappte sich die Mappe und ließ seinen Blick kurz darüber wandern, dann zog er überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Lockheart, Tifa", sagte er schließlich.

"Das war doch das Mädel bei Avalanche, nicht wahr?", mischte Okita sich nicht ein.

"Die Kampfsportlerin", fügte Raika hinzu.

"Gut, dass wenigstens ein paar von euch ihre Hausgaben machen", meinte Mishima und blickte Ajig kritisch an. Der Vize-Kommandant ignorierte den Blick jedoch.

"Nur die beiden?", fuhr Mishima fort. "Sonst hält sich dort niemand auf?"

Trax schüttelte den Kopf. "Gestern waren es nur die beiden Weiber, und soweit meine Jungs in der kurzen Zeit herausfinden konnten, lebt Lockheart dort ansonsten allein."

"Das kommt uns gerade recht. Setzt die Beobachtung den Tag über noch fort, wenn sich nichts neues oder ungewöhnliches ergibt schlagen wir heute Nacht zu."

"Ich will das machen, Kommandant", meldete sich Raika zu Wort und sprang auf.

"Trax", sagte der grauhaarige SOLDAT und ließ die Mappe über den Tisch zurückgleiten. "Schnappt dir deine Männer und erledige das. Morgen früh will ich Erfolge sehen!"

"Zu Befehl", antwortete der langhaarige lasch.

"Kommandant, ich...", begann Raika sich zu beschweren, verstummte aber als der strenge Blick Mishimas sie traf. Etwas unverständliches murmelnd ließ sie sich zurück in ihren Sessel fallen und verschränkte schmollend die Arme. Mit Ausnahme von Lorgan schien keiner der Anwesenden Jinuas zufriedenes Lächeln zu bemerken.

"Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt", fuhr der Kommandant fort und schloss damit das Thema ab. "Ihr habt es wahrscheinlich ohnehin schon mitbekommen: Doktor Beruga ist seit gestern abend verschwunden. Da es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich ist, dass er Opfer einer Entführung geworden ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass er von sich aus abgehauen ist."

"Ich nehme an, wir sollen ihn wieder einfangen", warf Jinua ein.

"Genau..."

Bevor Mishima fortfahren konnte, wurde plötzlich lautstark die Tür des Raumes aufgestoßen und ein lebloser Körper mit einer blutverschmierten Halswunde stürzte ins Innere. Die versammelten SOLDATs sprangen auf und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Störenfried zu. Über dem getöteten Soldaten stand Shishima im Türrahmen und musterte die versammelten mit seinem finsteren Blick. Alle bemerkten das blutige Loch in der linken Schulter des Ninjas.

"Darf ich erfahren, was dich dazu veranlasst, einfach meine Männer umzubringen?", fragte Mishima mit einem gereizten und drohenden Tonfall, während er eine Hand an den Griff seines Schwertes legte.

"Er war ein Spion", antwortete Shishima unbeeindruckt. "Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er seinem Auftraggeber von Berugas Verschwinden berichtet hat."

"Und wer soll das sein, sein Auftraggeber?"

"Midgar", sagte der Ninja kurz angebunden. "Höchstwahrscheinlich."

"Und warum sollten wir dir glauben?", fragte Ajig misstrauisch.

"Ich habe keinen Grund euch anzulügen", entgegnete Shishima ungerührt und fixierte Ajig mit seinen schwarzen Augen, dann warf er etwas auf den Tisch, was dort klappernd aufschlug. "Aber das dürfte wohl die letzten Zweifler unter euch überzeugen. Das hatte er bei sich. Nicht gerade die Standartausrüstung eurer Leute, oder?"

Die versammelten SOLDATs blickten auf die elektronischen Überreste des Kastens, den Shishima auf den Tisch geworfen hatte.

"Ein Funkgerät, oder?", fragte Raika etwas unsicher.

"Richtig", belehrte sie Lorgan. "Aber nicht irgend eins. Mit dem hier können verschlüsselte Nachrichten über kurze bis mittellange Distanzen übertragen werden."

"Schön und gut, aber ein richtiger Beweis ist das auch nicht", meinte Jinua wenig überzeugt und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Shishima - oder zumindest wollte sie das, aber der dunkelgekleidete Mann war nicht mehr zu sehen. Verärgert verzog sie das Gesicht. "Wo zum...?! Ich kann diesen Kerl nicht ausstehen!"

"Da bist du nicht allein", meinte Okita, als auch die anderen SOLDAT-Mitglieder die Abwesenheit des Ninjas bemerkten. "Und ich traue ihm nicht."

"Ich auch nicht", ergriff Mishima das Wort und gewann somit die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gefolgsleute zurück. "Dennoch wüsste ich nicht, welchen Grund er hätte, uns anzulügen. Also müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass Corgan ein Spion war, und das kommt uns absolut nicht gelegen."

"Was wollt Ihr jetzt tun, Sensei?"

Mishima dachte einen kurzen Moment nach, bevor er weitersprach. "Trax, du fährst fort wie besprochen. Wegen dem entlaufenen Doktor: Okita, du und Lorgan..." Mishima brachte mit einem kritischen Blick Raika, die gerade etwas einwerfen wollte, dazu den Mund zu halten. "...und Raika, ihr heftet euch Berugas Fersen und schnappt ihn euch. Alle in Midgar befindlichen Männer, die Trax nicht benötigt, sollen euch begleiten."

"Zu Befehl, Sensei", grinste Okita.

"Ajig, Jinua, ihr begleitet mich zurück ins Hauptquartier. Wenn unser Spion hier herausgefunden hat, wo es ist, dürfen wir es auf keinen Fall unverteidigt lassen."

"Kommandant", meldete sich Ajig zu Wort, "Wäre es dann nicht besser, noch ein paar mehr Männer mitzunehmen. Wir haben zwar noch genügend Posten im Hauptquartier, aber trotzdem..."

Mishima schüttelte den Kopf und schnitt seinem Vize das Wort ab. "Wir wissen nicht, wie viele Spione uns Midgar, oder wer auch immer, bei den Neuzugängen untergeschoben hat. Und wenn sie noch nicht wissen, wo unser Hauptquartier liegt, dann wollen wir ihnen auch keine Gelegenheit geben das herauszufinden. Und um absolute Anfänger scheint es sich bei unseren Gegnern auch nicht zu handeln; Unser toter Spion hier war immerhin in der Lage Shishima zu verwunden." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Als daraufhin niemand mehr etwas sagte, nickte der Kommandant zufrieden und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

"Das wäre alles. Wegtreten!"

*   *   *

"Ich bin wieder da!", verkündete Tifa als sie mit ihrer Hüfte die Wohnungstür zuschob und dann die beiden großen, braunen Tüten, die sie mitgebracht hatte, in die Küche schleppte.

Elena, die gelangweilt auf der Couch gelegen und das nicht besonders spannende, nachmittägliche Fernsehprogramm verfolgt hatte, erhob sich und schlenderte zu Tifa in die Küche.

"Du warst lange weg", meinte die Turk und warf einen neugierigen Blick in die Tüten.

"Mh, ich weiß", antwortete Tifa und begann die Einkaufstüten auszupacken und die Lebensmittel in den Regalen und dem Kühlschrank zu verstauen. "Ich war einkaufen", erklärte sie schließlich, als Elena sie fragend anblickte.

"Das sehe ich." Elena ließ ihre Hand in einer der Tüten verschwinden und zog einen Apfel heraus, in den sie genussvoll hineinbiss.

"Die sind nicht gewaschen", teilte ihr Tifa mit.

"Egal, ich bin hungrig", meinte Elena kauend und wechselte dann das Thema. "Du brauchst vier Stunden um das hier alles einzukaufen?"

Tifa, die gerade vor ihrem Kühlschrank niederkniete, seufzte ertappt. "Ich war _nicht_ _nur_ einkaufen."

"Sondern?", fragte die blonde Turk weiter. "Heute lässt dir aber auch alles aus der Nase ziehen. Wo warst du noch? Deinen Lover besuchen...?"

"Ich habe keinen _Lover_!", zischte Tifa genervt.

Elena biss unbeeindruckt ein weiteres Stück von dem Apfel ab. "Schon gut. Wo warst dann? Beim Friseur? Du solltest dir einen neuen suchen, man sieht nämlich nicht wirklich..."

"Ich war auch nicht beim Friseur!", schrie Tifa noch genervter und stand wieder auf. Sie drehte sich herum und blickte die immer noch unschuldig kauende Elena gereizt an. "Ich hab mich noch etwas in der Stadt umgehört. Zufrieden?"

Die Blondine schluckte den Apfelbrocken in ihrem Mund hinunter. "Umgehört? Wegen was?"

"Wegen dir!", sagte Tifa ernst und verstaute eine Packung Toast in ihrem Brotkasten. Sie bereute es, dass sie sich nicht einfach eine Ausrede einfallen hatte lassen, aber sie hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Elena ausgerechnet heute ihre Redseligkeit wiederfand.

Elena wirkte etwas verwirrt. "Wegen mir?"

"Ja, wegen dir. Ich habe bei ein paar alten Bekannten und Kontakten nachgefragt, ob vielleicht irgendein Gerücht über ein Labor, das Experimente an Menschen durchführt, bekannt ist", gestand sie. "Oder ob es jemanden gibt, der dir vielleicht helfen kann."

Elena ließ den Arm, in dem sie den Apfel hielt, sinken und starrte Tifa fassungslos an. "DU HAST WAS?!", brüllte sie schließlich aufgebracht.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Dir muss man ja helfen, weil du scheinbar nicht dazu in der Lage bist, dich aufzuraffen und dir selbst zu helfen."

Die Turk starrte Tifa noch einen Augenblick zornig an, dann warf sie den halben Apfel auf den Küchentisch, von dem er wieder runterrollte, und stampfte auf die Küchentür zu. Weit kam sie jedoch, da Tifa sie am Handgelenk packte und daran festhielt.

"Lass mich los!", zischte die Blondine aggressiv.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Ich verschwinde", meinte Elena knapp und wich Tifas Blick aus. "Ich dachte, du hilfst mir, und dann fällst du mir so in Rücken..."

Tifa wurde es zu bunt. "Nicht so schnell!" 

Sie riss Elena herum, schubste sie gegen die Küchenwand. Sie packte diesmal beide Handgelenke der anderen Frau und presste sie neben deren Kopf gegen die Wand. Elena wand sich unter Tifas eisernem Griff, konnte sich aber nicht befreien.

"Lass. Mich. Sofort. Los", knurrte sie noch eine Spur aggressiver als vorhin.

"Keine Chance! Es wird Zeit, dass du den Dingen mal in die Augen siehst!", antwortete Tifa hart, die mit ihrem Gesicht nahe an das von Elena gerückt war. Erste Schweißperlen bildeten sich bereits auf ihrer Stirn. Es war schwerer Elena festzuhalten, als sie gedacht hatte. Die andere Frau war kräftiger als sie aussah, und vor allem ihr rechter Arm, der unter Tifas Griff schon beinahe kochte, war kaum mehr zurückzuhalten.

"Was ist?", fragte Tifa herausfordernd. "Willst du dich wieder verwandeln?"

Elena starrte sie wütend an und versuchte weiter sich zu befreien.

"Glaubst du, ich habe es nicht bemerkt? Wenn du Angst hast, wenn dir was weh tut oder wenn du wütend bist, dann verlierst du die Kontrolle. Na los! Tu es doch! Verwandle dich, dann siehst du vielleicht endlich ein, dass du Hilfe brauchst!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe!", rief Elena ein weiteres Mal, aber diesmal klang es mehr wie ein Flehen, dann senkte sie ihren Blick und hörte auf sich zu wehren. Tifas Griff war scheinbar doch zu stark für sie. "Bitte..."

"Ich werde dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Du brauchst Hilfe verdammt noch mal! Du musst in ein Krankenhaus. Ich sorge schon dafür, dass du nicht als Experiment endest..."

"DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG!", schrie Elena sie so plötzlich an, dass Tifa die Turk aus Schreck beinahe losließ. "Du willst mir helfen? Dann lass mich mit deinen Krankenhäusern in Ruhe."

"Warum? Erklär es mir, Elena!", forderte Tifa. "Wovon habe ich keine Ahnung?"

Der Blick der Turk sank abermals zu Boden, und sie seufzte mehrmals, bevor sie zu sprechen begann. "Sie nennen es den 'ShinRa-Faktor'. Vielleicht hast du schon davon gehört, wahrscheinlich aber eher nicht. Es interessiert sich ja niemand wirklich dafür, oder schlimmer: Die meisten befürworten es wahrscheinlich sogar."

"Was?"

Elena sah sie ernst an. "Weißt du wie viele ehemalige ShinRa-Mitarbeiter seit dem Untergang der Firma in Krankenhäusern einfach nicht mehr aus der Narkose aufgewacht sind, selbst bei noch so simplen Eingriffen? Oder wie viele _'versehentlich'_ die falschen Medikamente bekommen haben, die sie in sabbernde Krüppel verwandelt haben? Es müssen schon Hunderte sein, vielleicht auch schon Tausende."

Tifa schluckte schwer. Sie konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, was Elena ihr da erzählte. Sie wollte es nicht glauben.

Elena ließ ihren Kopf wieder hängen und begann zu schluchzen. "Ich war seit über drei Jahren bei keinem Arzt mehr. Ich traue ihnen einfach nicht mehr. Welchen Eid die Ärzte auch immer ablegen müssen - er gilt nicht für ehemalige ShinRas. Scheint ein privater Rachefeldzug der Mediziner zu sein." 

Sie machte eine Pause und schluckte kurz. Tifa bemerkte ebenfalls wie sich in ihrem Hals ein Kloß bildete. "Vielleicht ist es ja sogar gerechtfertigt, aber so will ich auf keinen Fall sterben. Und ich war ein Turk. Irgendwer würde mich sicherlich erkennen." Elena hob wieder ihren Kopf und blickte Tifa flehend an. "Wenn du mir also helfen willst, dann halte mich bitte von Krankenhäusern fern. Dort bin ich alles andere, als gut aufgehoben."

Tifa ließ Elenas Arme los und trat einen Schritt zurück. "Das... das wusste ich nicht", sagte sie leise.

Elena nickte nur kurz und wischte sich die Augen trocken. "Ich weiß. Niemand weiß es - oder will es wissen." Sie rieb sich die roten Stellen an den Unterarmen, wo Tifa sie festgehalten hatte. "Ich seh ja ein, dass ich Hilfe brauche, aber..."

"Aber kein Krankenhaus", vollendete Tifa den Satz. "Das verstehe ich jetzt." Sie atmete kurz durch und seufzte leise. Elenas Erzählung hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als es sie zuerst gedacht hatte. Es war gut, dass es ShinRa nicht mehr gab, aber dass die ehemaligen Mitarbeiter den Zorn der anderen Menschen auf diesen Weg zu spüren bekamen... 

Die Welt war immer noch alles andere als ein guter Platz zum Leben. 

"Und was glaubst du, können wir sonst tun?", fragte die Turk ratlos.

"Ich weiß es auch nicht", gab Tifa kleinlaut zu. "Wir warten einfach ab, ob einer von meinen Bekannten etwas herausfindet, dass uns weiterhilft." Tifa begann zu lächeln und packte Elena kurz aufmunternd am Arm. "Irgendwie schaffen wir es schon." Anschließend drehte sie sich um und wies auf die immer noch halbvollen Einkaufstüten. "Hilfst mir den Rest der Sachen zu verstauen?"

Elena nickte und lächelte schwach. "Sicher doch." Dann machte sie einen großen Schritt vorwärts und schlang ihre Arme um die überraschte Tifa und drückte sich an sie. "Danke, Tifa, vielen Dank."

Tifa brauchte einen Moment um ihre Überraschung abzuschütteln, dann begann sie Elena mit einer Hand über die Haare zu streicheln. "Schon okay."

*   *   *

_Junon. Gegen Abend._

Junons Flughafen, der sich auf der obersten Ebene der großen Küstenmetropole befand, war seit ShinRas Untergang kein alleiniges Eigentum mehr des Militärs und von Soldaten abgeriegelt, sondern diente nun täglich Tausenden von Händlern, Geschäftsleuten und Touristen als Reisepunkt. Somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass niemand den einsamen Rotschopf bemerkte, der auf dem Dach des Airport-Centers stand, und lässig seine Ellenbogen auf dem Gerüst abstützte, während er das große Flugfeld beobachtete, das sich vor seinen Augen ausbreitete.

Der Mann zog erwartungsvoll an seiner Zigarette und stieß bald darauf eine Wolke aus weißem Qualm aus, als er die beiden blonden Gestalten beobachtete, die ihr vor ein paar Minuten gelandetes Flugzeug entluden.

"Sieht so aus, als schulde ich dir einen Drink. Sie sind tatsächlich gekommen", stellt der Rothaarige fest.

"Wenn du wirklich daran gezweifelt hättest, wärst du doch gar nicht mitgekommen", antwortete eine kleine, katzenähnliche Gestalt, die auf der rechten Schulter des anderen Mannes saß, mit einer piepsigen Roboterstimme.

"Natürlich wäre ich gekommen. Allein schon um zu überprüfen, ob du die Wette verlierst. Aber woher wusstest du, dass sie hierher kommen."

"Ich wusste es nicht", grinste die Katze. "Aber als ich hörte, das Cloud und Cid Rocket-Town verlassen haben, habe ich angenommen, dass die Spuren sie hierher führen."

"Was willst du nun mit ihnen anstellen?", fragte der Rotschopf und nahm einen weiteren Zug von seiner Zigarette. "Sie anwerben?"

"Noch nicht", piepste sein kleiner Begleiter. "Erst einmal warten wir ab und sehen, ob sie wirklich deswegen hier sind. Wenn nicht, gibt es keinen Grund, sie mit hineinzuziehen."

"Und andernfalls hast du wieder zwei Leute mehr, die für dich die Drecksarbeit erledigen", meinte der Raucher zynisch.

"Genau", lachte der Roboter neckisch, wurde dann aber wieder ernster. "Wir können jede Hilfe brauchen, vor allem jetzt, wo es unseren Mann erwischt hat. Ich hatte gehofft, er würde sich länger verborgen halten können." Es folgte eine kurze Pause, in der die Beiden stumm das Flugfeld beobachteten. "Allerdings muss sich erst mal zeigen, ob wir sie überhaupt brauchen können."

"Also abwarten, und sehen was passiert?"

"Diese Methode ist dir doch ohnehin am liebsten. Stimmt's oder habe ich Recht?"

Der Mann antwortete nicht darauf, also beschränkten sich die Beiden darauf, Cloud und Cid bei ihrem Weg über das Flugfeld zu beobachten, bis sie das Airport-Center betraten. Der Rotschopf schnippte den Rest seiner Zigarette über das Geländer, klappte seine ins Haar gesteckte Sonnenbrille runter und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Innere des Gebäudes.

"Weißt du", meinte er zu seinem kleinen Begleiter, "ich wünschte nur, du würdest endlich einen weniger peinlichen Weg finden, mit mir in Kontakt zu bleiben."

"Warum? So macht es mehr Spaß."

"Ich mag dieses Ding nicht."

"Ich schon."

*   *   *

_Midgar. Vier Uhr früh._

 Gähnend kratzte sich Trax am struppigen Kinn, dann schüttelte er kurz seinen Kopf und versuchte die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, was ihm aber wie immer nicht gelang. Sorgen machte er sich deshalb nicht. So war schon seit Jahren. Nur ein ordentlicher Adrenalinkick, wie der den er in paar Minuten erwartete, konnte ihn hellwach werden lassen. Aber er war gut genug, um auch ohne diesen Kick ein gefährlicher Kämpfer zu sein. Niemand landete bei SOLDAT, weil er ab und zu ein fähiger Krieger war. Nur die Besten, die jederzeit einsatzbereit waren, kamen dazu.

"Boss, wie sieht's aus? Fangen wir an?", meldete sich einer seiner Männer zu Wort.

Trax begann zu grinsen. Seine Leute waren, genau so wie er selbst, versessen darauf, wieder etwas Action erleben zu dürfen. Die fünf Männer, die ihn begleiteten, hatten ihm schon lange gehorcht, bevor sie alle zusammen in Mishimas Söldnertruppe eingetreten waren. Die Fünf hatten zu seiner Einheit gehört, als die Firma noch existiert hatte und waren auch nach deren Untergang noch bei ihm geblieben. Auch wenn sie mittlerweile Teil eines größeren Ganzen waren, würden sie immer 'seine Männer' sein und er 'ihr Boss' bleiben. Nur ihnen vertraute er blind.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich und drehte sich um. "Wir fangen an. Yakz, Denril, ihr beide begeleitet mich. Und ihr", wandte er sich an die übrigen, "wartet etwa zehn Minuten, dann verschafft ihr euch durch eines der hinteren Fenster Zutritt ins Obergeschoss."

"Verstanden," antworteten die Drei gleichzeitig, und schlichen dann eilig davon, um sich dem _'Siebten Himmel'_ von hinten zu nähern.

"Und was machen wir, Boss?"

Traxs Grinsen breitete sich aus. "Was wohl? Wir klopfen ganz geduldig und höflich an."

Er überprüfte ein letztes Mal seinen favorisierten Revolver, dann schob er ihn zurück in den Gürtel und marschierte seelenruhig, gefolgt von seinen beiden Begleitern, auf den Haupteingang der Bar zu. Die Schlacht konnte beginnen.

*   *   *

Sie hasste es. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ein - wahrscheinlich total betrunkener - Gast Stunden nach Ladenschluss anklopfte und eingelassen werden wollte. Normalerweise ignorierte Tifa solche Gestalten einfach, da das Geklopfe in ihrer Wohnung normalerweise ohnehin nicht sehr deutlich zu hören war, aber dieser nächtliche Besucher war besonders hartnäckig - und laut. Genervt vergrub sie den Kopf unter ihrem Kopfkissen und versuchte das störende Geräusch einfach zu ignorieren, aber es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. 

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen der Störenfried fast unermüdlich weiter angeklopft hatte, setzte Tifa sich mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen auf und kroch aus dem Bett. Zornig schnaubend streifte sie sich ihren Bademantel über und schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln, dann stampfte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Schlaf weiter, ich regle das", sagte sie zu Elena, die sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt hatte, jedoch mehr verschlafen als verärgert dreinblickte.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten marschierte Tifa aus ihrer Wohnung und eilte die Treppe in ihre Bar hinunter.

"JA, VERDAMMT!", schrie sie aufgebracht, da der nächtliche Besucher immer noch anklopfte, und fuhr dann leise zu sich selbst murmelnd fort. "Wenn nicht mindestens jemand gestorben ist, sorge ich dafür, dass es bald so sein wird!"

Das Klopfen war auf ihren Ruf hin verstummt. Tifa erreichte schließlich die Vordertür ihrer Bar, entriegelte flink die Tür und riss sie dann wütend auf, während sie begann auf ihren Störenfried einzuschimpfen.

"HAST DU ÜBERHAUPT EINE AHUNGUNG, WIE SPÄT ES IST? Ich hab schon seit drei Stunden geschlossen, also zieh Leine und such dir einen anderen..." 

Tifa verstummte als sie den vermeintlich betrunkenen Störenfried genauer betrachtete. Sehr betrunken wirkte er gar nicht mal - seine beiden Begleiter ebenfalls nicht. Und die jahrelange Erfahrung sagte Tifa, dass es sich bei dem unangenehmen Geruch des Langhaarigen um alles Mögliche handelte, nur nicht um eine Alkoholfahne. Irgendetwas kam Tifa verdächtig vor - was mit der Tatsache zusammenhängen konnte, dass der Unbekannte sichtbar eine Vielzahl von Waffen bei sich trug und sie süffisant angrinste. Ein Blick in seine unnatürlich glänzenden Augen ließ endgültig ihre inneren Alarmsensoren angehen - bei dem Störenfried handelte es sich um einen SOLDAT. 

Mit einem Schlag hellwach fuhr Tifa fort. "Ihr seht so aus, als könntet ihr die Öffnungszeiten noch lesen. Also was wollt ihr? Und ich hoffe für euch, dass es die Störung wert ist!"

"Miss Lockheart?", fragte der nächtliche Besucher unbeeindruckt.

"Was muss ich antworten um euch zum Verschwinden zu bewegen? Ja oder nein?", fragte die junge Frau übellaunig, unterband aber den Drang ihre Arme zu verschränken. "Komm also zum Punkt, Freundchen..."

"Trax. Einfach nur Trax", grinste das ungepflegte Langhaar. "Ich sehe schon, Sie wollen uns schnellst möglichst loswerden. Also um es kurz zu machen: Sie haben einen Gast. Den würden wir gerne mitnehmen."

"Einen Gast?" Tifa wurde nun endgültig hellhörig und spannte ihren Körper an.

"Blond, etwa die Größe." Trax hob eine Hand um die Größe der gesuchten Person anzuzeigen und ließ sie mehrmals gut einen halben Meter auf- und abwandern. "Sollte eine Beinprothese haben."

"Keine Ahnung wovon..." Tifa fuhr herum, als aus dem Obergeschoss das laute Klirren von zerbrochenem Glas zu hören war. "Was zum...?!"

Sie wandte sich schnell wieder ihrem Gegenüber zu, als dieser sich ruckartig bewegte und starrte in den Lauf eines glänzenden Revolvers. Trax hatte die Waffe sehr viel schneller gezogen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er ihr an zurück zu gehen, während er und seine beiden Gefolgsleute die Bar betraten. Tifa hatte ihre Hände leicht erhoben und ging rückwärts bis sie den Tresen an ihrem Rücken spürte. 

"Also schön, Schätzchen. Lassen wir diese Höflichkeitsfloskeln. Die Jungs und ich nehmen uns schnell, was wir brauchen, dann kannst du gerne deinen Schönheitsschlaf nachholen."

Tifa rutschte unauffällig mit dem Fuß aus ihrem rechten Pantoffel, bis sie nur noch mit den Zehen drinsteckte, während sie unerbittlich Trax Blick erwiderte.

"Und was, wenn ich etwas dagegen habe?"

"Süße, du bist wohl kaum in der Lage, um..."

Weiter kam Trax nicht, da Tifa plötzlich ihren Fuß hochriss und ihm damit ihren Pantoffel entgegen schleuderte. Der Schuh traf den SOLDAT gezielt an die Hand, wodurch der Schuss, den Trax in diesem Moment abfeuerte zur Decke gelenkt wurde. Die dunkelhaarige Frau zögerte nicht lange, sondern stürzte vorwärts und verpasste dem Schützen einen Tritt, der ihn Richtung Tür zurück taumeln ließ. 

Sie vollführte eine schnelle Drehung und bedachte den überraschten Mann, der rechts von Trax gestanden hatte mit einem Kinnhaken, der ihn zu Boden schickte. Bevor sie jedoch noch weiter nachsetzen konnte bemerkte Tifa, wie der andere Gefolgsmann ebenfalls nach seiner Waffe griff. Auch Trax hatte ihren Treffer leichter abgeschüttelt als sie es erwartet hatte, und visierte sie nun an. Sie machte ruckartig kehrt und hechtete sich über den Tresen in Deckung, als die ersten Kugeln an ihr vorbei durch die Luft zischten.

Die Landung in dem engen Bereich zwischen Theke, Spüle und Regal war ungenehm, aber Tifa hatte schon schlimmere Sachen überstanden. Viel schmerzlicher war der Regen aus Glasscherben, der auf sie herab fiel. Das Pistolenfeuer hatte etliche der Flaschen an der Rückwand zerbersten lassen. Tifa streifte so schnell es ging ihren Bademantel ab und versuchte sich mit ihm gegen den Scherbenregen etwas abzuschirmen. Doch kurz drauf stellten ihre Gegner ohnehin das Feuer ein.

"Das war dumm, Baby", hörte sie Traxs Stimme. "Wir wollten gar nichts von dir. Hättest bloß mitspielen müssen, dann könntest du jetzt schon wieder friedlich schlummern."

Tifa antwortete nicht darauf, sondern sah sich hektisch nach einem Ausweg aus ihrer Situation um. Sie war zwar vorerst in Sicherheit vor den Kugeln ihrer Gegner, aber sie saß hier auch fest. Und noch dazu drängte die Zeit: Das klirrende Geräusch aus dem Obergeschoss bedeutete mit Sicherheit, dass auch Elena unerwünschten Besuch hatte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte sich Tifa, sie hätte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht eine Waffe unter dem Tresen aufzubewahren. Sämtliche Nahkampffertigkeiten war nutzlos, wenn man hinter einer Deckung festsaß und zwei - oder drei - Gegner mit Schusswaffen nur darauf warteten, dass man den Kopf herausstreckte.

Sie seufzte leicht und sah sich um, was für Möglichkeiten sich ihr sonst boten. Sie brauchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um dann blitzschnell zum Angriff übergehen zu können. Sie hatte Stoff, genug hochprozentigen Alkohol und ein Feuerzeug hatte sie hier auch irgendwo herumliegen, allerdings widerstrebte ihr der Gedanke, innerhalb ihrer eigenen vier Wände eine Brandbombe zu zünden, ungemein. 

"Was ist jetzt, Prinzeßchen?", ertönte die höhnische Stimme des SOLDAT. "Gibst du auf? Dann vergessen wir auch diese kleine Dummheit von gerade, und in zehn Minuten hast du deine Ruhe."

"Einen Dreck werde ich tun", rief Tifa zurück und zerriss einen trockenen Putzlumpen, während sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo sie ihren Feuerlöscher deponiert hatte.

"Ganz wie du willst, Schnitte", antwortete Trax. Kurz darauf erfolgten ein paar Schüsse, die weitere Flaschen zerbersten ließen. Tifa suchte abermals Schutz unter ihrem Bademantel. "Heiz ihr ein!", wandte er sich anschließend an seinen Begleiter.

Entsetzt riss Tifa die Augen auf. Sie musste nicht lange raten, was dieser Satz bedeuten sollte. Ihren Gegnern musste mittlerweile auch aufgefallen sein, dass sie in einer Pfütze aus leicht entzündbarem Alkohol saß. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich einen Plan zu überlegen; Sie musste handeln.

Die kampferprobte Frau packte eine noch heile und voll gefüllte Flasche, sprang auf und schleuderte sie mit aller Wucht in die Richtung, aus der sie Trax Stimme vernommen hatte. Das Wurfgeschoss sauste durch die Luft und traf den SOLDAT auch tatsächlich mitten auf die Stirn, dennoch schaffte er es vorher noch einmal seine Waffe abzufeuern. Tifa spürte einen heißen Schmerz an ihrem Oberarm, ignorierte ihn aber, da in diesem Moment ein brennendes Feuerzeug auf sie zuflog.

Tifa duckte sich wieder und hechtete seitlich hinter dem Tresen hervor, der kurz darauf zusammen mit dem Regal dahinter grollend in Flammen aufging. Erste Kugeln pfiffen um sie herum durch die Luft, als Tifa sich mit einem weiteren Sprung hinter einem Tisch in Sicherheit brachte, den sie im selben Moment umriss.

Etwas außer Atem überlegte sie verzweifelt, was sie nun tun sollte. Ihre Situation hatte sich nicht gerade gebessert, vor allem da jetzt auch noch ihre Bar in Flammen stand. Sie musste auch mit Schrecken erkennen, dass die von ihr gewählte Deckung nicht die beste war, als plötzlich zwei Kugeln das Holz der Tischplatte durchschlugen. Für einen Stellungswechsel war es allerdings schon zu spät: Keine Sekunde später durchzuckte sie ein stechender Schmerz, als sie etwas seitlich in den Brustkorb traf und ihr fast sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen presste.

Einen erstickten Schrei ausstoßend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht sank Tifa gegen den umgestürzten Tisch.

*   *   *

Elena gähnte verschlafen, als sie unter ihrer Decke hervorkroch. Tifa hatte zwar gesagt, sie würde sich alleine um den Störenfried kümmern, allerdings hatte sie ziemlich abrupt aufgehört zu Schreien und nun war schon seit einiger nichts mehr aus dem Erdgeschoss zu hören. Es konnte doch nicht solange dauern einen Betrunkenen zu verjagen, oder?

Sie hatte gerade beschlossen nach unten zu gehen und nachzusehen, als plötzlich mit einem lauten Klirren die Fensterscheibe in Tifas Schlafzimmer eingeschlagen wurde. Bevor sie die Situation überhaupt richtig erfassen konnte, stand Elena drei dunkel gekleideten Gestalten gegenüber, die durch Tifas Zimmertür das nur von der durchs Fenster scheinenden Straßenbeleuchtung erhellte Wohnzimmer betraten.

"Was wollt ihr?", fragte die Turk, auch wenn sie sich die Antwort denken konnte, und nahm eine drohende Haltung ein. Ihre Besucher schienen sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen.

"Du wirst vermisst", antwortete einer drei, "Und wir wollen dich zurückbringen."

"Nett von euch, ich hab aber keine Lust."

"Du hast aber kein Mitspracherecht, was diese Sache betrifft."

Elena schnaubte verärgert und sparte sich eine Antwort. Die drei Männer rückten näher und wirkten, als wären sie jeden Moment dazu bereit, sie anzugreifen. Sie waren unbewaffnet - zumindest soweit Elena es erkennen konnte. Anscheinend hatten sie den Auftrag sie lebend zurückzubringen. 

Elena ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und rutschte in Kampfstellung. Sie war zwar nicht in Topform, aber einen Kampf mit den Dreien traute sie sich gerade noch zu. Schließlich war sie ein Turk.

Ihre Anspannung und Konzentration waren jedoch mit einem Schlag verloren, als im Erdgeschoss Schüsse ertönten. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. "Tifa...!"

Sie fuhr abermals herum, als sie bemerkte, dass die drei Männer die Ablenkung ausnutzten und sich auf sie stürzten. Sie konnte dem ersten Schlag ausweichen und sogar noch mit einem Magenhaken kontern, der ihren Angreifer zurücktaumeln ließ, dann allerdings traf sie ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. Von dem Treffer benommen taumelte sie zurück und wurde bald darauf mit einem ganzen Hagel aus Schlägen eindeckt, von denen sie nur einige mühevoll abwehren konnte.

Schließlich wurde sie von ihren beiden Gegner an die Wand gedrängt. In dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich aus ihren misslichen Lage zu befreien, begann sie nach ihren Kontrahenten zu treten. Einer ihrer Tritte traf auch tatsächlich sein Ziel, jedoch mit einer sehr viel größeren Wirkung, als Elena sich das vorgestellt hatte. Der Getroffene wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert, durchschlug mit einem erschrockenen Schrei und lautem Klirren ein Fenster und flog nach draußen auf die Straße.

Elena und auch ihre beiden verbliebenen Gegner blickten einem Moment lang verwundert drein, dann bemerkten sie die Ursache der ungewöhnlichen Wirkung von Elenas Tritt. Sie hatten den Pechvogel mit ihrem bionischem Bein getroffen.

"Verzieht euch lieber", drohte sie den beiden Verbliebenen, "sonst passiert euch dasselbe!"

"Noch mal gelingt dir das nicht, Schlampe", antwortete einer der Männer unbeeindruckt und stürzte sich wieder auf sie. Der andere ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

Abermals entbrannte wilder Faustkampf zwischen den Dreien, in dessen Verlauf Elena es zwar nicht schaffte noch einen weiteren Tritt von ähnlicher Effektivität zu landen, sich aber trotzdem ganz gut behauptete. Schließlich gelang es ihr sogar einen der beiden mit einem harten Schlag zu Boden zu schicken. In dem Glauben, es nur noch mit einem Gegner zu tun zu haben, stürzte sie sich mit voller Gewalt auf ihn. Sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich erledigen und Tifa endlich zur Hilfe eilen. Dann wurde sie plötzlich in den Rücken getroffen und kurz drauf fuhren zwei Arme unter den ihrigen hindurch und verschlossen sich hinter ihrem Nacken. Sie hatte ihren zweiten Gegner doch nicht richtig erledigt.

"Das war's dann wohl, Schlampe", grinste der andere und ließ seine Knöchel knacken, während er auf sie zuschritt.

Unfähig sich aus dem stahlharten Griff zu befreien oder auch nur ihre Arme sinnvoll einzusetzen, versuchte Elena es ein weiteres Mal mit Tritten, aber der Mann vor ihr wich ohne große Probleme aus, dann ließ er seine Faust in Elenas Magen schmettern. Der Schlag raubte ihr beinahe alle Luft zum Atmen und geplagt hustend sank sie in sich zusammen. Ihren Gegner beeindruckte das nicht im Mindesten. Er wiederholte die Prozedur noch viermal, dann packte er ihre Haare und zerrte sie daran in die Höhe. Er verpasste ihr einen Schlag quer über ihr Gesicht, dann ließ er sie wieder los. Elena ließ ihren Kopf wieder sinken und würgte erschöpft ein paar Tropfen Blut hervor. Dann begann er wieder so auf sie einzuschlagen.

Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft sich befreien, schaffte es aber einfach nicht. Der Griff des Mannes hinter ihr war einfach zu fest und jeder Schlag des anderen raubte ihr mehr Kraft. Verzweiflung stieg in ihr auf. Sie sah keinen Weg sich aus ihrer gegenwärtigen Lage zu befreien, und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich konnte sonst etwas mit Tifa geschehen. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in ihrer rechten Körperhälfte breit, als sich ihr erschöpftes Stöhnen langsam zu einem zornigen Knurren wandelte.

"Hast du genug, Miststück?"

_"TÖtE sIE! TöTE SiE ALle!"_

"Lass... Lass mich endlich in Ruhe", presste Elena zornig hervor.

"Gibst du also endlich auf?"

_"DU wEißT, DaSS dU ES tUN muSsT!"_

"NeIn!", brüllte Elena wütend und befreite sich mit einem Aufbäumen aus der Umklammerung ihres Gegners.

Der Mann vor ihr machte überrascht einen Schritt rückwärts und wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, als sich plötzlich vier messerscharfe Krallen in sein Gesicht bohrten. Sein schmerzerfüllter Schrei verstummte allerdings schnell, als sich die Kreatur, in die sich Elena verwandelte hatte, in seiner Kehle verbiss.

Der Mann hinter ihr, der sie bis eben noch festgehalten hatte, starrte einen Augenblick fassungslos auf die Kreatur, die gerade dabei war seinen Kameraden umzubringen, und suchte dann schreiend das Weite indem er zurück durch Tifas Zimmer floh.

Die Kreatur ignorierte ihn. Sie wartete ab, bis sie sicher war, ihr Opfer getötet zu haben, dann richtete sie sich langsam auf und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen.

Als aus dem Erdgeschoss weitere Schüsse ertönten, stieß die Kreatur ein wütendes Zischen aus und machte sich dann gebückt laufend auf den Weg in das untere Stockwerk

Die Jagd hatte erst begonnen.

*   *   *

"Alles in Ordnung, Boss?", fragte einer von Traxs Gefolgsleuten, der gerade dem anderen Söldner, welcher sich immer noch nicht richtig von Tifas Schlag erholt hatte, auf die Beine half.

"Ja, verdammt!"

Trax wischte sich mit einem zornigen Schnauben etwas Blut von der Stirn, wo Tifas geworfene Flasche ihm eine Platzwunde zugefügt hatte, dann marschierte er auf den Tisch zu hinter dem Tifa sich versteckt hatte. Einen normalen Menschen hätte die Wucht des Treffers wahrscheinlich kaltgestellt, aber er war schließlich kein normaler Mensch, sondern ein SOLDAT. In einer Stunde würde er nicht einmal mehr Kopfweh haben.

Die Bar brannte immer noch lichterloh. Die Flammen hatten bereits auf die hölzerne Decke des Raumes übergegriffen, und da auch der Rest der Inneneinrichtung fast gänzlich aus Holz bestand, begann das Feuer relativ schnell um sich zu greifen.

Vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste, ob sich seine Gegnerin immer noch wehrte, umrundete der SOLDAT den umgestürzten Tisch. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht als er Tifa erblickte, die zusammengesunken und schwach atmend gegen den Tisch lehnte. Ihre linke Hand hatte sie an die rechte Seite gepresst, wo ihr Nachthemd blutverschmiert war.

Trax fuhr ihr mit einer Stiefelspitze unter das Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an, bis er ihr in die nur noch schwach geöffneten Augen blicken konnte.

"Tja, Püppchen, hättest du mal brav mitgespielt, dann hättest du dir das alles erspart", meinte er abschätzig, dann zielte er mit seinem Revolver auf Tifas Kopf und drückte ab. Er verzog verärgert sein Gesicht, als nur ein leises Klicken ertönte.

"Sieht so aus, als hättest du noch zehn Sekunden länger zu leben", meinte er unbeeindruckt, während er seinen Revolver aufklappte und begann ihn nachzuladen.

Er war gerade dabei die letzte Patrone einzulegen, als seine Gefolgsleute plötzlich erschrocken zurück taumelten.

"B... Bo... Boss! Hinter dir!"

"Was?!", fragte Trax genervt und fuhr herum. Der genervte Gesichtsausdruck wich schnell einem überraschten, als er die abstruse Kreatur erblickte, die im hinteren Bereich der Bar stand und ihn grimmig anstarrte.

"Was zum Teufel ist das?!", schrie er und klappte im gleichen Moment seinen Revolver zu. Mit einem wütenden Schrei bäumte sich die Kreatur auf und sprang vorwärts. Trax feuerte seine Waffe ab, aber selbst wenn er getroffen hatte schien es seinen unnatürlichen Gegner nicht zu stören. Er hatte auch keine Zeit es genauer zu überprüfen oder einen zweiten Schuss abzufeuern, denn das Monster hatte die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit nur einem Sprung überbrückt.

Das reptilienartige Biest schlug mit seiner Klaue nach ihm und traf seine Hand. Ein entsetzter Schmerzensschrei entfuhr dem SOLDAT. Der Hieb hatte ihm nicht einfach nur die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen, sondern ihm regelrecht das Handgelenk zerfetzt.

Die Kreatur sprang abermals vorwärts und Trax konnte nur durch eine Drehung verhindern, dass sie ihm ihre Zähne in den Hals schlug. Statt dessen verbiss sie sich in seiner linken Schulter. Der SOLDAT brüllte vor Schmerzen, zerrte aber mit seiner freien Hand eine seiner anderen Pistolen aus seinem Gürtel und versuchte einen Schuss auf das Ungeheuer abzugeben. Bevor er jedoch dazu kam, ließ die Kreatur von seiner Schulter ab und versetzte ihm einen Aufwärtshaken mit seiner Klaue. Die Krallen rissen ihm den Brustkorb bis zum Hals auf und zerfetzten dabei seine Luftröhre.

Verzweifelt nach Luft ringend sank Trax in die Knie, während er mit seiner Pistole einige ungezielte Schüsse abfeuerte, die nichts trafen. Ein panisches Gurgeln entrann seiner Kehle als das Monster seinen Kopf mit der Klaue packte und ihm die spitzen Krallen ins Fleisch bohrte. Dann brach es ihm mit einer schnellen Bewegung das Genick.

Noch bevor Traxs Leichnam zu Boden gefallen war, hatte sich die Kreatur wieder aufgerichtet und musterte die verbliebenen beiden Männer mit ihrem bösartigen Blick.

Der Mann, der den angeschlagenen bis jetzt gestützt hatte, schrie entsetzt auf, ließ seinen benommenen Begleiter los und flüchtete zur Tür hinaus. Ohne lange zu zögern stürzte die verwandelte Elena sich auf den Verbliebenen und tötete auch ihn innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

Anschließend erhob sich die Kreatur und blickte sich in der brennenden Bar um, als sie jedoch keine weiteren Gegner ausmachen konnte, wich langsam der Zorn aus ihren Augen. Erschöpft sank sie auf die Knie, während ihre Muskeln erschlafften und sich ihre Hautfarbe wieder normalisierte. Zurück blieb nur eine hustende Elena, die sich auf dem Boden des brennenden Raumes zusammenkauerte.

"Ti... Tifa!", keuchte sie verzweifelt, als der Hustenanfall nachließ.

*   *   *

"Halt durch! Bitte halt durch!", flüsterte Elena immer wieder der bewusstlosen Tifa zu, die sie auf ihrem Rücken durch das nächtliche und kalte Midgar schleppte, während in einiger Entfernung die ersten Feuerwehrsirenen ertönten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie mit der verwundeten Frau hingehen sollte. Das nächste Krankenhaus, dass sie kannte, war ganze drei Sektoren von ihnen entfernt, und noch dazu auf der oberen Platte. Selbst auf dem schnellsten Weg würden sie mehr als eine Stunde benötigen um dorthin zu gelangen. Es war fraglich, ob Tifa so lange noch durchhalten würde.

Als sie Tifa verletzt und bewusstlos gefunden hatte, war ihr erster Gedanke Tifas Heilmateria gewesen. Dummerweise hatte Tifa ihren Lebensretter in den letzten Tagen wieder weggeräumt und versteckt. Elena hatte verzweifelt danach gesucht, die Materia aber in der kurzen Zeit nicht gefunden, dann hatten sie das brennende Haus verlassen müssen. Tifas gesamter Besitz war nieder gebrannt, und Elena hatte nichts unternehmen können.

Darüber machte sie sich gegenwärtig allerdings keine Gedanken. Im Moment war das Wichtigste jemanden zu finden, der Tifa helfen konnte. Nur wo? Elena kannte sich in Sektor 3 kein bisschen aus, aber irgendwo hier musste es doch einen Arzt geben. Es musste einfach einen geben!

Ein Gefühl der Panik beschlich Elena. Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um Tifa und ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihre nächtlichen Angreifer waren einzig und allein wegen ihr gekommen, und deswegen war die andere Frau verletzt worden. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sogar sterben, wenn sie nicht bald Hilfe bekäme.

Als sie um eine Ecke bog, schlurfte eine einsame Gestalt an ihnen vorbei, die sich fest in einen Mantel gehüllt hatte und die beiden Frauen keines Blickes würdigte.

"Schnell!", rief Elena, froh endlich einen Menschen getroffen zu haben. "Wo gibt es hier einen Arzt? Sie braucht Hilfe!"

Zu ihrem Schock ging die Gestalt einfach weiter.

"Hey!", schrie Elena aufgebracht und sprintete, so gut es mit Tifa auf Rücken ging, hinterher. "Wir brauchen einen Arzt verdammt noch mal!"

"Lass mich in Ruhe", lallte die Gestalt mit einer tiefen Stimme, die sie als Mann identifizierte, und marschierte unbeeindruckt weiter.

Elena schoss wütend vorwärts, so dass sie Tifa beinahe fallen ließ, packte den Mann an der Schulter, riss ihn unsanft herum und drückte ihn gegen die nächste Mauer.

"EiNEn ArZT, vERdaMmT!", kreischte sie ihn an und sprang ihm dabei beinahe ins Gesicht.

Der Mann wich erschrocken zurück, bis er mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand stieß, und während er kreidebleich im Gesicht wurde, begann er zu stammeln.

"I... Ich... Nein!"

"SChNeLL!"

"Ich weiß k... keinen guten, hi... hier in der Nähe." Er schluckte ängstlich. "A... Aber zwei Straßen weiter wohnt Do... Doktor Malloy... soweit ich weiß. Praktiziert noch, ob... obwohl er keine Zulassung mehr hat und ist ein Säufer, aber er stellt keine Fragen."

"WO?!"

"Da lang", antwortete der Mann und deutete die Straße hinunter.

Ein Kribbeln durchfuhr Elena, als sie sich wieder beruhigte. Sie blickte den Mann noch kurz an, dann ließ sie ihn zu seiner sichtbaren Erleichterung los und eilte in angewiesene Richtung davon.

Nach ein paar Minuten fand sie in einer Seitenstraße tatsächlich ein Schild, das eine Kellertreppe hinunter zu einem 'Doc Malloy' wies. Elena stieg die Stufen hinab und klopfte unten angekommen an die alte Tür, die so aussah als hätte sie schon mehr als ein halbes Jahrhundert auf dem Buckel und wurde nur noch von den schlampig draufgenagelten Metallplatten zusammen gehalten. 

Elena verzog misstrauisch ihr Gesicht während sie sich umsah. Die Umgebung machte alles andere als einen guten Eindruck, vor allem wirkte dieser Keller nicht gerade wie eine vertrauenswürdige Arztpraxis.

Sollte sie doch noch weitersuchen, in der Hoffnung einen besseren Ort zu finden? Aber ob Tifa noch so lange durchhalten würde? Andererseits war es auch fraglich, ob Tifa hier geholfen werden konnte. So spät wie es war, würde wahrscheinlich ohnehin niemand öffnen.

Elena besserte ihren Halt um die Verwundete nach und dachte gerade daran die Treppe wieder hochzusteigen, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren geöffnet wurde. Ein älterer Mann mit grauschwarzem, ungeordnetem Haar, faltigem, unrasiertem Gesicht und einem verschlafenen Blick steckte seinen Kopf heraus und musterte seine nächtlichen Besucher. Seine Alkoholfahne ließ Elena beinahe einen Schritt rückwärts taumeln.

Nun war sie definitiv der Überzeugung, dass sie hier falsch waren.

"Wat is?", fragte der Mann schläfrig und unterdrückte anschließend einen Rülpser.

"Äh... Ich... Wir", stammelte Elena. Sie wollte weg von hier. "Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung, aber..."

Die Augen des Mannes öffneten sich alarmiert, als er die andere Frau auf Elenas Rücken bemerkte. "Is die Kleene verletzt?"

"Ja, sogar sehr schwer... glaube ich... Wissen Sie vielleicht den schnellsten Weg zum nächsten Krankenhaus?"

Der Mann trat zur Seite und machte die Tür weiter auf. "Ich kann euch helfen. Kommt rein! Ihr habt Glück, dass ich kaum schlafe."

Die Turk war von der Idee nicht sonderlich begeistert. "Wäre ein Krankenhaus vielleicht nicht doch..."

"Quatsch! Wenn dat alles ihr Blut ist, schafft sie's bis dahin nich' mehr. Also rein mit euch!", befahl der Mann und verschwand nach drinnen. Elena zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment, dann folgte sie ihm.

"Ich bin Doktor Malloy", stellte der Arzt sich vor, während er Elena durch eine heruntergekommene und verdreckte Wohnung führte. "'Doc' reicht aber vollkommen."

"Elena."

Malloy stieß eine weitere Tür auf, die in einen weiß gefliesten Raum führte, der zwar sauberer als der Rest der Kellerwohnung war, aber trotzdem den Vergleich mit einem echten OP-Saal haushoch verlor.

"Leg sie da hin", wies der Mediziner sie an und deutete auf einen weißen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.

Elena tat wie geheißen, wenn auch immer noch etwas zögerlich.

"Was is passiert?", fragte der Doc und marschierte wieder aus dem Raum.

"Sie wurde angeschossen", sagte Elena als sie ihm zuerst folgte, jedoch dann in der Tür stehen blieb. "Wir wurden..."

"Mehr interessiert mich nicht."

Malloy trat mit aller Wucht gegen eine gammlige alte Couch und weckte damit eine dürre Gestalt auf, die Elena anfangs überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Los, El, aufstehen! Wir haben zu tun."

Gähnend und müde blinzelnd, aber ohne Widerworte, setzte sich der junge Mann auf, der einen ähnlich heruntergekommenen Eindruck machte wie der Doktor, nur das er um ein paar Jahrzehnte jünger war, um die zwanzig vielleicht.

"Hallo", grüßte er Elena kraftlos, als er sie bemerkte.

"Das is Elton, mein Assistent", stellte der Doktor den jungen Mann vor. "El, dass ist Elvira."

"Elena!"

Der Doc winkte uninteressiert ab und eilte zurück in den Raum, in dem Tifa lag. "Wie auch immer. El, wir müssen ne Kugel oder zwei rausholen. Hol mir ein paar Tücher, frisches Werkzeug und ne Flasche Whisky! Nimm von allem das Beste, was wir da haben, und beeil dich! Ich hasse es, wenn mir schöne Mädels verrecken."

Der junge Assistent verschwand nur kurz nickend in einem anderen Zimmer, während Elena den Arzt nur ungläubig anstarrte?

"Whisky?! Wollen Sie sich etwa auch noch während der Operation besaufen?"

Der Doktor blickte sie für einen Augenblick lang genervt an, bevor er antwortete. "Nein, aber ich brauch was zum desinfizieren." 

Elena wusste nicht, ob er das gerade ernst gemeint hatte. Malloy war irgendwie schwer zu lesen für sie. Bevor sie jedoch etwas antworten konnte, fuhr er fort. "Aber wenn dir was nicht passt, Elvira-Schätzchen, kannst du gerne selbst dein Glück versuchen. Ich bin auch kein Unmensch: Du kannst gerne mein ganzes Equipment verwenden. Wenn du allerdings willst, dass ich deiner Freundin helfe, dann halt die Klappe, setzt dich da auf die Couch und warte! Also?"

"Schön", sagte Elena und blickte ihn grimmig an. "Helfen Sie ihr! Aber wenn Sie es vermurksen, dann..." Die Turk ballte ihre Fäuste und sah zu Boden. Eigentlich wollte sie an diesen Fall nicht einmal denken. Sie richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Malloy. "Sie werden nicht mögen, was ich dann mit Ihnen anstelle."

Der Doc nickte nur kurz und marschierte dann in Richtung seines OP-Zimmers. "Keine Sorge. Mir ist heute noch kein Patient gestorben."

"Sehr beruhigend", meinte Elena sarkastisch. "Und ich heiße Elena!"

*   *   *

Elena hatte sich nicht auf die marode alte Couch gesetzt, wie der Doc es ihr angeordnet hatte, aber sie hatte auch sein - wahrscheinlich ohnehin nicht ernst gemeintes - Angebot, Tifa selbst zu operieren, nicht angenommen. 

Statt dessen marschierte sie schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nervös in der muffigen Wohnung des Doktors auf und ab. Elton, der Assistent von Malloy, hatte ihr eine Tasse Kaffee und ein paar alte Klamotten gebracht. Diese hatten zwar genauso widerlich gerochen wie der Rest der heruntergekommenen und verschimmelten Bleibe, aber sie hatte sie dennoch angezogen.

Zum einen war sie froh gewesen, endlich in Socken schlüpfen zu können - ihr rechter Fuß war ordentlich durchgefroren gewesen, bei dem anderen war sie nur froh gewesen, ihn wieder verstecken zu können -, zum anderen war sie auf diesem Weg den blutigen Schlafanzug los geworden, den sie die ganze Zeit noch getragen hatte. Nur war zur Abwechslung fast nichts davon ihr Blut gewesen.

Elena nahm einen Schluck von dem Kaffee, der so schmeckte, wie sie sich etwa den Geschmack von dreckigem Abwasser vorstellte, aber sie wollte um alles auf der Welt endlichen den widerlichen Geschmack von Blut aus ihrem Mund spülen.

Überhaupt fühlte sie sich selbst so widerlich wie es schon lange nicht mehr - oder überhaupt jemals - der Fall gewesen war. Sie hatte getötet. Mehrmals. Nicht, dass es das erste Mal für sie gewesen wäre oder es sich bei ihren Opfern um Unschuldige gehandelt hatte, aber trotzdem empfand sie im Moment nichts weiter als Ekel. Sie hatte die Männer nicht einfach nur getötet, sie hatte sie abgeschlachtet, in Stücke gerissen. Und das Schlimmste: Sie hatte nicht wirklich nach ihrem eigenen Willen gehandelt, es war mehr so, als wäre es ihr befohlen worden.

Abrupt blieb Elena bei ihrem Marsch durch die Wohnung stehen und verkrampfte sich. Mit aller Mühe unterdrückte sie einen Hustenanfall. Von ihrem niedergeschlagenen Gefühl abgesehen, ging es ihr auch körperlich nicht gut.

Ihr Herz raste wie verrückt, ihr rechter Arm pulsierte heiß und es war ihr praktisch unmöglich ihn zu entspannen, außerdem brannten ihre Lungen wie Feuer. Als ihr Blick in einen verdreckten Spiegel fiel, erschrak sie beinahe bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war leichenblass und der Schweiß stand ihr auf der Stirn. Sie hoffte es zwar, glaubte aber nicht wirklich, dass ihr Zustand einfach nur auf ihre Nervosität und die schlechte Luft in der Kellerwohnung zurückzuführen war.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck der schwarzen Brühe zu sich, in der Hoffnung wenigstens so das Brennen in ihrem Brustkorb etwas zu dämpfen.

Elena ging langsam wieder auf die Tür zu, die zu dem Operationsraum führte, und blieb gute zwei Meter davor stehen. Wie lange war der Doc nun mit Tifa schon dort drinnen? Eine halbe Stunde? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Elena wusste es nicht. Sie hatte im Moment ihr komplettes Zeitgefühl verloren.

Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, bereute sie es mehr, Tifa in diesen Keller geschleppt und sie anschließend mit dem versoffenen Doktor, seinem ebenfalls nicht sehr vertrauenserweckenden Assistenten und wahrscheinlich einer Billiarde von verschiedenen Krankheitserregern allein gelassen zu haben. Aber sie hatte einfach keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt.

Verzweifelt seufzend ließ sich Elena schließlich doch auf der Couch nieder, in deren durchgesessenen Sitzpolstern sie augenblicklich zu versinken begann. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken, schloss die Augen und stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus.

Tifa hatte ihr vor ein paar Tagen ganz alleine geholfen, sie ohne viele Umstände wieder aufgepäppelt und sogar noch versucht ihr wegen dieser grässlichen Mutation zu helfen. Und was war ihre Art sich zu revanchieren? Sie hatte Tifa angeschrieen, mehrmals, hatte ihre Bar, wahrscheinlich ihre ganze Existenz abbrennen lassen und sie zu diesem Säufer geschleppt.

Elena ließ ihren Oberkörper nach vorne klappen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln erfasste ihren rechten Arm und ihren gesamten Oberkörper, während der Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer wurde. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment erschien es ihr praktisch wie eine Erlösung, als die Tür zum Operationssaal aufschwang. Noch im selben Moment sprang Elena auf und eilte hinüber, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt stehen, als ihr Doc Malloy mit einer halbleeren Whiskyflasche entgegen wankte. Sie kniff sich mit aller Kraft in den rechten Arm, als Zorn in hier hochstieg und das Kribbeln beinahe unerträglich wurde. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, ergriff der Mediziner das Wort.

"Is' alles gut gelauf'n", lallte er zufrieden. "Die Kleene is' übern Berg."

Elena stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus, während ihr ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen fiel.

"Die Wunde am Arm war nur'n Kratzer", fuhr Malloy fort, "nichts Schlimmes. Die andere Verletzung... " Er unterbrach als er kurz aufstoßen musste. "Da hat sie ziemlich Glück gehabt. Irgen'was hat die Kugel vorher abgebremst, so dass sie nicht allzu viel Schaden angerichtet hat. Eine Rippe is' trotzdem hin. Wird ein paar Tage nicht viel rumspringen können und vielleicht etwas kurzatmig sein. Zuviel Blut hat sie auch noch nicht verloren, sie wird aber trotzdem noch ein Weilchen schlafen." Der Arzt setzte die Flasche an seine Lippen und nahm einen großen Schluck, bevor er absetzte und sich mit einem Ärmel über den Mund fuhr. "Operation gelungen, würde ich sagen."

"Danke, Doc", sagte Elena überaus erleichtert und eilte auf Malloy zu, der jedoch abwehrend seine freie Hand hob.

"Schon gut. Red'n wir lieber über die Bezahlung."

"W... Was?"

"Geld, Schätzchen. Arbeit muss bezahlt werden", meinte Malloy und wankte näher. "Aber ich bin gütig. Achthundert Gil und wir sind quitt. Nur Bargeld bitte." 

"Achthundert Gil?!", schrie Elena. "I... Ich habe keine Achthundert Gil. Im Moment jedenfalls. Ich kann etwas Geld besorgen, aber das dauert etwas..."

Der Doc trat ganz an sie heran und fuhr ihr leicht mit einer Hand über die Wange. "Hey, kein Problem, Elvi... Elena-Schätzchen", korrigierte er sich. "Wenn du kein Geld hast... Schöne Mädels wie du können auch anders bezahlen." Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

"Garantiert nicht!" Angewidert stieß Elena seine Hand beiseite und machte einen Schritt rückwärts.

"So", meinte der Arzt nicht sonderlich beeindruckt und ging wieder auf sie zu, wobei Elena immer weiter zurück wich. "Meinetwegen, ich habe auch nichts dagegen wenn deine Freundin die Rechnung begleicht. Die Kleine is' noch ein Stückchen hübscher. Ist dir diese Lösung lieber?"

"Nein!", stieß Elena entsetzt hervor. "Auf gar keinen Fall... sie ist noch bewusstlos und..."

"Solange sie nicht tot ist", meinte Malloy grinsend und trat wieder an die in die Enge getriebene Elena heran. Sein Gesicht nährte sich dem ihrigen bis auf wenige Zentimeter und blies ihr seine Fahne ins Gesicht. "Also, was ist jetzt? Eine von euch beiden muss die Rechnung bezahlen. Oder soll ich sie wieder aufschneiden und die Kugel zurück reinschieben?"

"Sie werden Tifa nicht anrühren!"

"Dann hast du also eine Entscheidung gefällt."

Der Doc kam mit seinem Kopf auf sie zu, doch Elena wandte ihr Gesicht beiseite, so dass sein nasser Kuss nur ihre Wange traf. Das schien ihn jedoch nicht weiter zu stören. Genussvoll ließ er seine Zunge über Elenas Gesicht gleiten, während seine Hände zu ihren Brüsten wanderten, und er begann diese unsanft durch ihre Kleidung hindurch zu massieren.

Elena schloss angewidert ihre Augen und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Das Kribbeln und Pulsieren in ihrem Arm steigerte sich ins Unermessliche. Dem Doc entging jedoch, wie Elenas rechter Arm sich plötzlich weiter verkrampfte, dann anschwoll und die Farbe die änderte.

*   *   *

Mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete Elena die Tür zu dem kleinen Motelzimmer und schleifte die immer noch bewusstlose Tifa hinein. Sie legte die Frau auf das breite Doppelbett und streifte ihr die übergeworfene Jacke, die den in Verbänden gewickelten Oberkörper bedeckt hatte, ab. Anschließend zog sie ihr die ohnehin zwei Nummern zu große Hose aus und warf sie zu der Jacke auf den Boden. Beide Kleidungsstücke hatte sie aus der Wohnung des Doktors mitgehen lassen.

Kurz darauf warf sie auch ihre eigenen Klamotten dazu, die wieder einmal über und über mit Blut bedeckt waren. Zum Glück war der Portier am Empfang zu müde gewesen um das zu bemerken, oder es hatte ihn einfach nicht interessiert.

"Bin gleich wieder da", sagte sie kraftlos zu Tifa und wankte ins Badezimmer.

Dort angekommen stemmte sie sich übers Waschbecken und schaffte es noch den Hahn aufzudrehen, dann brach endgültig die Last der vergangenen Nacht über sie herein. Elena erbrach einen Schwall aus halbverdautem Essen und Blut in das Becken. Noch während sie ihren Mageninhalt hervorwürgte und -hustete brach sie Tränen aus, die auch dann nicht stoppten als der Wasserstrahl die letzten schleimigen Reste ihres Erbrochenem in den Abfluss spülte. Vor Hysterie bebend hielt sie sich mit letzter Kraft über dem Waschbecken.

Jetzt war also doch geschehen. Sie hatte zwei unschuldige Menschen umgebracht. Der Doktor war zwar ein widerliches Schwein gewesen, aber er hatte Tifa geholfen. Er hatte es nicht verdient gehabt zu sterben, genauso wenig sein Assistent, der nur durch die Schreie des Arztes in den Raum gelockt worden war. Aber sie hatte wieder einmal die Kontrolle verloren und die beiden umgebracht, sie in der ganzen Wohnung verteilt.

"DAs hAsT dU gUT GeMAcHt."

Als sie die Augen schloss, sah sie abermals das Bild der verwüsteten, blutverschmierten Wohnung. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde noch dadurch verstärkt, dass sie - als anschließend wieder zu sich gekommen war - alles an brauchbaren Klamotten und gefundenem Geld aus der Wohnung mitgehen lassen hatte. Sie redete sich zwar ein, dass Tifa und sie es nun nötiger brauchten als die beiden Toten, aber eine wirklich Entschuldigung war das auch nicht.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen weg, obwohl sofort weitere folgten, und spülte sich den Mund mit etwas Wasser aus. Anschließend drehte sie den Hahn wieder zu.

"HöR aUf Zu fLEnNeN! DU HAsT nUR DEiNe BeSTiMmUNg eRfÜLlT."

"Lass mich in Ruhe!" schluchzte Elena.

"DAs GeHt nIChT. ICh wErDE iMmER bEi DIr SeIN. IcH bIN dU."

"DU SOLLST DIE KLAPPE HALTEN!", schrie Elena und richtete sich auf. Aus dem Spiegel über dem Waschbecken starrte ihr die grässliche Fratze aus ihrem Traum entgegen.

"_Du HAst hEuTE gUTe ARbeIt gELeIsTet_", ignorierte die verzerrte Stimme sie. _"AbeR dU hASt jEMaNdEn vErGEsSeN."_

"Ich werde Tifa nichts antun!"

_"AbEr eS iST dEiNE PFLiChT! DU MuSsT ALlE tÖTeN!"_

"Ich. Werde. Tifa. Nicht. Töten. NIEMALS!"

"AbER dU mUsST. Du mUSsT, dU MuSSt, DU MUusSt..."

"NEIN!", brüllte Elena wütend. Ihre rechte Faust schoss vor und zertrümmerte den Spiegel. Tifa hatte ihr geholfen, sie würde ihr nichts antun. "Niemals."

Die grässliche Stimme meldete sich darauf nicht mehr, das erfüllte Elena mit etwas Zufriedenheit, aber mit nicht sehr viel. Sie fühlte sich immer noch miserabel. Schwer atmend zog sie ihren Arm, der seine normale Form hatte, zurück und betrachtete ihre Hand. Sie hatte sich ein paar kleinere Schnittwunden an den Knöcheln zugezogen, nichts ernstes jedoch.

Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, dann taumelte sie langsam zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Einen Moment bleib sie neben dem Bett stehen und betrachtete die schlafende Tifa. Das Gesicht der Bewusstlosen wirkte friedlich und ruhig, fast so als wäre sie einfach nur müde gewesen und nicht schwer verletzt worden. Vom Gegenteil überzeugten allerdings die Verbände um ihren Oberkörper.

Bei all den schrecklichen Dingen, die in der heutigen Nacht passiert waren, war Elena unendlich froh darüber, dass Tifa durchgekommen war - und tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein war sie auch sehr froh darüber, dass sie von den besonders schrecklichen Dingen auch nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich, all das wäre nie passiert.

Elena zog vorsichtig die Bettdecke unter Tifa hervor und breitete sie über der bewusstlosen Frau aus, anschließend setzte sie sich neben ihr auf die Bettkante. Sie betrachtete die Bewusstlose noch eine Weile und strich ihr einige verirrte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Elena spürte wie sie abermals von Trauer und ihrem schlechten Gewissen übermannt wurde.

"Mir tut das alles so leid", sagte sie leise. Elena beugte sich vor und gab Tifa einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, dann stand sie auf und ging zur anderen Seite des Bettes, wo sie sich nieder ließ. Sie zog sich die andere Decke über und rollte sich schluchzend zusammen.

Draußen dämmerte es bereits, als Elena schließlich einschlief.

------------------------------------

Anmerkungen des Autors:

So... Is lange her, dass ich was gepostet hab, ich weiß, aber was soll ich sagen. Inspiration kommt und verlässt mich. Und im Moment bin ich ziemlich verlassen.

Das Kapitel hier ist aber eines meiner persönlichen Lieblinge, ich hoffe es hat euch auch gefallen. Achja, wer nicht drauf kommt, wer die beiden Gestalten am Flughafen von Junon waren, sollte das Spiel am besten noch mal spielen *g*

Ein paar Kommentare wären nett. Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	9. Frostbite

Kapitel IX

_Frostbite_

Das erste, was Vincent bemerkte als er erwachte, waren die schrecklichen hämmernden Kopfschmerzen. Kurz darauf machten sich jedoch auch Schmerzen und Krämpfe in etlichen anderen Körperteilen bemerkbar. Er fühlte sich als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen, sondern nur gekämpft - oder sonst etwas getan.

Er kannte dieses Gefühl leider nur allzu gut. So ging es ihm immer, wenn er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Und jedes Mal hoffte er, es sei das letzte Mal gewesen, dass das passiert war. Sein Wunsch war wieder einmal nicht in Erfüllung gegangen. Wahrscheinlich würde das nie passieren.

Aber etwas war anders. Auch wenn er seine dunkle Seite kaum oder bisweilen gar nicht kontrollieren konnte, ein Teil von ihm nahm immer unterbewusst an ihren Taten teil, und sobald er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, konnte er sich eigentlich größtenteils an das Geschehene erinnern - was an und für sich nicht gerade immer ein Segen war.

Diesmal war das nicht der Fall. Er wusste noch, dass ihn diese blonde Turk, Elena, in das Lagerhaus in Junon gelockt hatte und es dort zum Kampf mit ihr gekommen war. Dann war plötzlich auch noch Reno aufgetaucht und hatte sich ebenfalls in den Kampf eingemischt. Als letztes erinnerte er sich an eine Explosion und an das Regal, das über ihm zusammengestürzt war. Dann hatte er sich verwandelt.

Aber warum eigentlich? Er war zwar verletzt gewesen und hatte sich in Gefahr befunden, aber das war schon mehr als einmal in seinem Leben passiert. So einfach hatte er noch nie die Kontrolle verloren, aber irgendetwas hatte damals eine gewaltige Wut in ihm entfacht.

Und ab diesen Zeitpunkt erinnerte er sich an so gut wie nichts mehr. Weder wie viel Zeit vergangen war, noch wo er eigentlich war. Er glaubte sich daran zu erinnern, kurzzeitig wieder in Nibelheim gewesen zu sein, aber dann? Und wo war jetzt?

Vincent öffnete langsam die Augen und setzte sich schwerfällig auf, dann sah er sich um. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum mit unverputzten Wänden, der Pritsche, auf der er saß, einem Waschbecken und einer Toilette. Die Wand ihm direkt gegenüber bestand nur aus Gitterstäben. Dahinter konnte er eine Kamera erkennen, mit der seine Zelle beobachtet wurde.

Er wurde also festgehalten. Aber von wem? Und warum?

Immer noch von Kopfschmerzen geplagt beugte er sich nach vorne und wollte seinen Kopf in den Händen abstützen, als er bemerkte, dass die untere Hälfte seines linken Armes fehlte. Seine Klaue war ihm abgenommen worden. Sein Entführer wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht unterschätzen - und schien durchaus über medizinisches und mechanisches Talent zu verfügen. Es war nämlich nicht so einfach die Klaue zu entfernen. Im Moment konnte und wollte er sich darüber aber keine weiteren Gedanken machen.

Als Vincent sich mit seiner verbliebenen Hand die dröhnende Stirn rieb bemerkte, er einen Metallreif, der ganz offensichtlich um seinen Kopf gespannt worden war. 

Was das wohl sollte?

Er taste ihn rundherum ab und suchte nach einem Verschluss, fand aber nichts dergleichen, also versuchte er ihn einfach so abzustreifen. Diesen Versuch bereute er sofort, als er einen elektrischen Schlag versetzt bekam - einen nicht zu schwachen. Einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrückend bäumte sich Vincent auf und ließ sich gegen die Wand hinter seinem Rücken sinken. Wer auch immer ihm diesen Ring angelegt hatte, er wollte wohl nicht, dass er ihn wieder abnahm.

"Ich wünschte, Sie würden das lassen, Mister Valentine."

Vincent schreckte innerlich zwar auf, ließ sich aber nichts von seiner Überraschung anmerken. Stattdessen sah er auf und betrachtete den Mann, der vor seine Zelle getreten war. Vor ihm stand ein junger Kerl, vielleicht gerade einmal dreißig Jahre alt und sah ihn etwas besorgt an. Er war etwas kleiner als Vincent, schlank und hatte hellbraune, ungeordnete, kurze Haare. Er trug eine dunkle Hose, ein etwas helleres Hemd, einen offenen Laborkittel und hielt ein Tablett in seinen Händen. Weder sein sauber rasiertes Gesicht, noch sonst etwas an ihm, wies irgendwelche nennenswerte Besonderheiten auf. Vincent hatte den Mann noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen.

"Lassen Sie den Ring einfach in Ruhe", fuhr der Unbekannte fort und musterte Vincent mit besorgten Augen. "Dann tut er Ihnen nichts."

"Wer sind sie?", fragte Vincent und musterte den Kittelträger misstrauisch. Von seiner Aufmachung her, war der Fremde ein Wissenschaftler - und nichts konnte Vincent weniger ausstehen wie Wissenschaftler.

"Oh, natürlich. Wie unhöflich", meinte der Mann, während er mit einer Hand eine kleine Klappe in der Gitterwand öffnete. "Sarcone. Aaron Sarcone. Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Mister Valentine. Ich würde Ihnen ja nur zu gerne die Hand schütteln, aber dazu habe ich doch etwas zuviel Respekt vor Ihren Fähigkeiten - selbst ohne Ihre Klaue."

Vincent zog für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augenbrauen hoch. "Also haben Sie mir meine Klaue abgenommen."

Sarcone schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, ich war das nicht. Beruga, mein Kollege, ist der Bionikexperte. Er hat Ihnen die Klaue abgenommen. Keine Sorge, Sie bekommen sie zu gegebener Zeit zurück. Ich habe zwar im Moment ein kleines Personalproblem, aber Berugas Assistenten sind auch nicht die Unfähigsten. Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin."

Vincent stöhnte für einen Moment innerlich auf. Ein ganzes Team von Wissenschaftlern also. Wenn er Glück hatte war vielleicht gerade einmal die Hälfte davon so verrückt wie Hojo. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer wurden. Trotzdem ließ er sich nichts anmerken und starrte sein Gegenüber misstrauisch an.

"Was wollen Sie von mir, Sarcone?"

Der junge Wissenschaftler lächelte immer noch und verankerte das Tablett, dass er die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte, in der geöffneten Klappe.

"Im Moment möchte ich nur, dass Sie etwas essen. Ich habe es zwar mehrfach versucht, aber trotz aller Kontrolle, die ich darüber habe, ließ sich ihre... ähm... _andere_ _Form_ nicht zur Nahrungsaufnahme bewegen. Sie dient wohl wirklich ausschließlich zum Kampf..."

Vincent erhob sich, aufgrund seines Zustandes langsamer als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und machte einen Schritt auf Sarcone zu.

"_Was_ haben sie mit mir gemacht?!"

Sarcones Lächeln verschwand und er machte einen Schritt rückwärts. "Bitte bleiben Sie ruhig, Mister Valentine. Ich habe nicht wirklich viel mit Ihnen gemacht, nur ein paar unfertige Details vollendet. Man könnte sagen, ich habe dort angefangen, wo Hojo aufgehört hat."

Zornig ballte Vincent seine verbliebene Hand zu einer Faust. Hojo. Irgendwie lief immer alles auf diesen Wahnsinnigen hinaus. 

"Was wollen sie damit sagen?", verlangte er nach einer Antwort.

Sarcone tippte sich kurz an die Stirn und deutete dann auf Vincent. "Der Reif, denn Sie um ihre Stirn tragen. Er ist das einzig wirklich neue an Ihnen. Der Rest meiner Arbeit hatte nur indirekt mit Ihnen zu tun. Ich musste einige Lücken in Hojos Aufzeichnungen schließen - dabei waren sie sehr hilfreich."

"Erwarten Sie jetzt nur kein _'gern geschehen'_", knurrte Vincent als Antwort und fuhr mit einem Finger an dem Reif entlang. "Und? Was stellt dieses Ding nun an?"

"Er stimuliert den Chip in Ihrem Hirn."

"Was für ein Chip?!"

Sarcone zog überrascht die Augenbraun in die Höhe. "Hmm, ich dachte eigentlich, Sie wüssten davon, aber egal." Er tippte sich abermals and die Stirn. "Die dritte Modifikation, die Professor Hojo - neben Ihrer Klaue und dem Cocktail an Monsterzellen, den er Ihnen injiziert hat - an Ihnen vorgenommen hat, ist einer kleiner Mikrochip in Ihrem Kopf. Damit sollte es aber eigentlich möglich sein Chaos im Gefecht zu kontrollieren..." 

Sarcone seufzte für einen Moment enttäuscht, während Vincent ihn weiterhin nur zornig anstarrte.

"Aber leider erreichte Hojo nicht einmal die Testphase mit Ihnen - Professor Gasts JENOVA-Projekt war wohl dann doch interessanter für ihn -, sonst hätte er wohl herausgefunden, dass der Chip die gesendeten Befehle nur unvollständig aufnimmt..."

"Und der Ring beseitigt dieses kleine Problem, nehme ich an", unterbrach Vincent den Wissenschaftler.

"Genau. Damit ist es endlich möglich vollständige Kontrolle..."

"HA!" Vincent lachte laut auf. "Vollständige Kontrolle! Sie haben doch keine Ahnung! Niemand kann es kontrollieren!"

Ein zuversichtliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Sarcones Gesicht aus. "Glauben Sie? Was, wenn ich Ihnen erzähle, dass ich bereits mehrere Stunden mit Chaos ohne irgendwelche Sicherungen in einem Raum verbracht habe und es mir nichts getan hat?"

Vincent starrte Sarcone ungläubig an, verborg jedoch weitere Gefühlsregungen, auch wenn es in ihm brodelte. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, was ihm dieser arrogante Kittelträger erzählte.

"Was haben Sie vor?"

"Ich will Geld verdienen, viel Geld. Und mit Hojos Aufzeichnungen und Vorarbeit wird mir das auch sicherlich gelingen. Sie sind nämlich so eine Art Prototyp, Mister Valentine. Nach ihrem Vorbild sollte eine ganze Armee von Kriegern erschaffen werden. Dann allerdings wurden Sie von Hojo beiseite gelegt und vergessen. Mit der Entdeckung von Makoenergie und der Begründung des SOLDAT-Projektes, waren Sie praktisch überflüssig."

"Aber Makoenergie ist mittlerweile verboten", bemerkte Vincent.

"Ganz richtig!", lachte Sarcone zufrieden. "Und SOLDATs gibt es auch so gut wie keine mehr. Aber es herrscht immer noch eine große Nachfrage nach nahezu unbesiegbaren Supersoldaten. Und diese Nachfrage werde ich befriedigen - und ein Vermögen machen!"

"Wie bescheiden. Wenigstens wollen sie keinen Gott erschaffen wie Ihr so verehrtes Vorbild."

"Auch wenn ich den Sarkasmus in Ihrer Stimme nicht überhört habe, Mister Valentine, muss ich Ihnen durchaus Recht geben: Professor Hojo war ein Träumer..."

In diesem Moment wurde eine Tür geöffnet, die sich außerhalb von Vincents Blickfeld befand, woraufhin Sarcone seinen Satz unterbrach und sich zur Seite wandte.

"Was gibt es?"

"Do... Doktor Sarcone... Sh... Shi... Shishima mö... möchte Sie spre... sprechen", stotterte die verängstigte Stimme eines Mannes.

"Ja, sagen Sie ihm, ich komme gleich..."

"E... er sagte so... sofort. Es ginge um Beruga."

Sarcone betrachtete den Neuankömmling einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich, dann wandte er sich wieder an Vincent.

"Es tut mir leid, Mister Valentine. Ich fürchte, wir müssen unser Gespräch ein andermal fortsetzen. Bitte genießen Sie ihr Frühstück. Ich möchte, dass Sie bei Kräften bleiben."

Vincent blickte den Wissenschaftler nur wortlos an, der, nachdem Vincent nicht auf ihn reagierte, sich schließlich von ihm abwandte und den Raum verließ. Vincent marschierte anschließend zu seiner Pritsche zurück und ließ darauf nieder. Das Essen rührte er nicht an. 

                                                         *   *   *

"TOT?!", stieß Okita überrascht aus und fuhr dann etwas niedergeschlagen fort. "Ich würde ja gerne sagen, Ihr scherzt, Sensei, aber ich weiß, dass Ihr das nicht tut." Er machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. "Also ist Trax wirklich..."

"Tot", antwortete Mishima ausdruckslos, dessen Bild auf den Monitor von Okitas Laptop projiziert wurde.

"Wie konnte das passieren? Ist sein Team in einen Hinterhalt geraten?", fragte der Blondschopf aufgeregt. "Ich meine, sie waren doch zu _sechst_ und ihre Gegner nur zwei - vielleicht nicht ganz so harmlose - Frauen, oder waren es doch mehr?"

Mishimas Abbild schüttelte den Kopf und wurde von einer kurzen Interferenz verzerrt. "Es waren nur die beiden, allerdings hat sich unser werter Doktor etwas verschätzt, was die Gefährlichkeit seines Versuchskaninchen angeht. Den Überlebenden von Traxs Team zufolge hat sie sich in irgendein Monster verwandelt und kurzen Prozess mit ihnen gemacht."

Okita verzog verärgert sein Gesicht. "Soviel also zu 'harmlos und desorientiert'. Sarcone hat..."

"Sarcone hat nie etwas dergleichen behauptet, Okita", warf der Ältere ein. "Er hat uns sogar gesagt, sie könnte alles zwischen 'harmlos' und 'gefährlich' sein. Trax hat sie einfach nur unterschätzt. Und ich wahrscheinlich auch."

Okita wollte protestieren und seinem Meister versichern, dass er nicht schuld daran war, unterließ es aber. Er wusste, dass der erfahrene SOLDAT so etwas nicht ausstehen konnte.

"Wie soll die Sache nun weitergehen?", fragte er statt dessen. 

Der 'Siebte Himmel' ist abgebrannt. Was aus Devon und Lockheart geworden ist, wissen wir nicht. Sie sind irgendwo in Midgar untergetaucht."

"Ich nehme an, Ihr habt bereits wieder einige Leute dorthin geschickt?"

Okita konnte Mishima nicken sehen. "Jedoch nicht so viele, wie zuletzt. Irgendwann tauchen sie schon wieder auf, dann schnappen wir sie uns. Bis dahin hat die Sache mit Beruga absoluten Vorrang."

"Ich verstehe", antwortete Okita und verzog verdrießlich sein Gesicht. "Ich muss Euch allerdings mitteilen, dass wir bedauerlicherweise noch keine Vorschritte erzielen konnte, was diese Sache betrifft. Er hat seine Spuren wirklich gut verwischt."

Mishima stieß ein nachdenkliches Brummen aus. "Das ist ärgerlich. Seht zu, dass ihr ihn findet, bevor es Midgar - oder sonst wer - tut. Das würde unsere ganze Mission gefährden. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er für alle anderen genau so schwer aufzuspüren ist, wie für uns."

"Verstanden!"

"Und denk dran", fuhr Mishima fort, "ihr müsst ihn unbedingt lebend zurückholen. Er mag zwar getürmt sein, aber trotzdem ist er für Sarcones Projekt wichtig. Zur Not muss Ajig etwas Überzeugungsarbeit leisten."

Okita begann zu grinsen. "Natürlich, Sensei. Etwas anderes wäre mir gar nicht in den Sinn gekommen. War das alles?"

Mishima nickte abermals. "Vorerst ja, ich melde mich, sollte es etwas Neues geben. Deinen Bericht erwarte ich alle zwölf Stunden."

"Ich werde alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit erledigen, Sensei", antwortete Okita und verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Monitor.

"Gut. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, Okita. Mishima, Ende."

Mit diesen Worten brach die Verbindung ab und Mishimas Bild verschwand vom Monitor. Okita klappte daraufhin den Laptop mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzen zu.

"Keine Sorge, Sensei, ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen."

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen erhob sich der junge Mann, nahm sein Schwert, das neben dem Laptop auf den Tischen gelegen hatte, in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich, auch wenn sich seine Gedanken im Moment gar nicht um die Waffe drehten, in deren Griff drei Stück grün leuchtende Materia eingesetzt waren. Allerdings hatte er es sich in den letzten Jahren angewöhnt das Schwert, das sein Meister ihm geschenkt hatte, zu betrachten, wenn ihm etwas Sorgen bereitete.

Im Moment war es Trax' überraschender Tod, der ihn beschäftigte. Eigentlich hatte ihn mit dem anderen Mann nicht viel verbunden. Trax war ein ziemlicher Eigenbrödler gewesen, der sich eigentlich nur mit den Männern aus seiner alten Einheit abgegeben hatte. Mit Ausnahme der Briefings und einigen Missionen, hatte er mit den anderen SOLDATs nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Außerdem hatte Trax die für Okita abstoßende Angewohnheit besessen sich manchmal tage- oder wochenlang nicht zu waschen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ließ Okita das Schwert aus seiner Scheide gleiten und zerteilte mit einem blitzschnellen Hieb die Luft vor ihm. Obwohl das Hotelzimmer nicht das Größte war, schaffte der geübte Kämpfer es, nichts von der Einrichtung zu beschädigen. Bewegungslos, das Schwert immer noch erhoben, grübelte er weiter.

Trotz aller seiner schlechten Seiten hatte Trax zum Team gehört. Er war ein brillanter Schütze gewesen und in einem Kampf hatte man sich immer auf ihn verlassen können. Er war jemand gewesen, auf den der Kommandant sich verlassen konnte. Der Verlust war für seinen Sensei sicher eine schlimme Sache, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken ließ. Wenn ihm die beiden Frauen, die dafür verantwortlich waren, jemals über den Weg laufen würden, würde er dafür Sorge tragen, dass sie ihre Tat bereuen würden.

_Niemand _bereitete seinem Meister ungestraft Kummer!

Zornig ließ Okita sein Schwert zwei weitere Male durch die Luft fahren, dann ließ er es zurück in die Scheide gleiten und befestigte es an seinem Gürtel. Er schloss die Augen und atmete mehrmals durch, bis sein Zorn verflogen war, dann schritt er auf die Tür zu.

Er musste Lorgan und Raika die schlechten Neuigkeiten mitteilen. Er hoffte nur die Kleine würde nicht anfangen zu heulen. Sie war zwar ein intelligentes Mädchen mit durchaus beachtenswerten Fähigkeiten, aber sie war trotzdem ein Kind. Und mit Kindern konnte er nicht umgehen - schon gar nicht mit heulenden Kindern.

                                                         *   *   *

"Gibt es Neuigkeiten aus Junon?", wurde Mishima von Jinua gefragt, als er sein Quartier verließ. 

Der Kommandant schüttelte missmutig den Kopf, als er seine Untergebene passierte. "Nichts."

Jinua schnalzte verächtlich mit der Zunge und setzte sich in Bewegung, um Mishima durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers zu folgen. "Vielleicht haben Sie doch die falschen..."

Mishima hielt kurz an und wandte sich mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu Jinua um. "Ich habe dir schon mehr als ein einmal gesagt, was ich von deinen Hetzversuchen gegen die übrigen Mitglieder meines Teams halte."

Jinua erwiderte Mishimas Blick unbeeindruckt. "Sie missverstehen mich, Kommandant. Ich wollte weder etwas über den Bengel, noch über die Kleine sagen. Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie nicht vielleicht am falschen Ort suchen lassen. In Junon zu suchen war doch der Vorschlag von Sarcone und Berugas Assistenten, weil sie es für am wahrscheinlichsten gehalten haben, oder irre ich mich?"

"Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Beruga ist kein Dummkopf, ganz im Gegenteil. Was, wenn er genau diese Annahme von uns erwartet und sich dann ganz woanders versteckt?", erklärte der weibliche SOLDAT. "Dass wir nur in Junon suchen, könnte sich damit als riesiger Fehler herausstellen."

"Ich verstehe, worauf du hinaus willst, Jinua, aber du machst dir unnötig Gedanken", meinte Mishima und setzte seinen Weg fort, worauf ihm Jinua wieder folgte. "Du hast Recht: Beruga ist ein schlauer Kopf und ein hervorragender Wissenschaftler - allerdings nur auf seinem Gebiet. Bei allem anderen ist er ein nervöser und menschenscheuer Nichtskönner. Beruga ist in Junon aufgewachsen, hat dort studiert und geforscht. Er ist dort so gut wie nie rausgekommen. Im Rest der Welt kennt er sich nicht aus. Wenn überhaupt, dann hat er dort Kontakte." Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des grauhaarigen SOLDAT aus. "Glaub mir. Er ist in Junon."

"Hmm...", schnaubte Jinua wenig überzeugt. "Sie sind der Kommandant, Sie müssen es wissen."

Ohne Jinuas Aussage zu kommentieren trat Mishima durch eine automatische Schiebetür und betrat den Raum des Hauptquartiers, der ihm für Besprechungen und Briefings zur Verfügung gestellt worden. Der fensterlose Raum war - wie auch der Rest der Anlage - nur sporadisch eingerichtet. Vor mehreren Reihen aus schwarzen Plastikstühlen stand ein einzelnes Podest. In der Wand dahinter war ein großer Bildschirm eingelassen, sowie ein Computer und mehrere andere technische Anlagen angeschlossen.

Die zwei Personen, die unruhig in dem Raum gewartet hatten, sprangen abrupt von ihren Plätzen auf und salutierten eilig, als Mishima und Jinua den Raum betraten.

"Steht bequem", meinte Mishima während er neben das Podest trat und die beiden Männer musterte. Es handelte sich um Datt und Yakz, zwei Mitglieder aus Trax' Team. Die einzigen beiden, die es unverletzt zurück geschafft hatten. Der dritte Überlebende - Yoru - hatte sich, nachdem er aus dem ersten Stock der Bar geschleudert worden war, mehrere Brüche zugezogen.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

"Ja, Sir", ergriff Yakz das Wort. "Wir..."

"Sir, ich ziehe mich dann zurück", unterbrach Jinua den Söldner und marschierte wieder auf die Tür zu.

"Einen Augenblick noch, Jinua. Ich brauche dich dann noch", hielt Mishima sie auf, woraufhin die Weißhaarige gleichgültig mit den Schultern zuckte, sich einen der Stühle heranzog und sich gelangweilt darauf niederließ.

"Also?", wandte sich Mishima wieder an die beiden Männer.

Die Beiden blickten sich gegenseitig kurz unsicher an, dann ergriff Yakz abermals das Wort.

"Sir, wir... wir wollten Ihnen mitteilen, dass wir aussteigen."

"So?", meinte der SOLDAT gefasst. "Darf ich auch erfahren, was euch zu dieser Entscheidung veranlasst?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich!?", stieß Datt aufgebracht aus, worauf Yakz ihm mit einer Geste deutete sich zu beruhigen.

"Für mich ist es nicht offensichtlich", antwortete Mishima immer noch unbeeindruckt und verschränkte die Arme. "Erklärt es mir!"

Wieder war es Yakz der mit der Erklärung begann. "Die Sache ist so: Wir haben uns Ihnen damals nur angeschlossen, weil der Boss... ich meine Major Ocet... weil er es so wollte. Aber er jetzt ist er..."

"Tot?"

"Ja, tot. Und Denril und Jaesh auch. Und auch wenn Sie uns wirklich gut bezahlen - es gibt eigentlich nichts mehr, das uns noch hier hält. Deshalb haben wir beschlossen, aus Ihrer Truppe auszusteigen."

Nachdem Yakz geendet hatte, drehte der Kommandant den beiden Männern den Rücken zu und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Eine ganze Weile sprach niemand ein Wort und die beiden Männer wurden von Moment zu Moment nervöser, während Jinua nur gelangweilt an den bunt glitzernden Ringen an ihren Fingern spielte.

"Hmm", brummte Mishima schließlich. "Ich verstehe zwar eure Beweggründe, aber müsst verstehen, dass ich euch nicht so einfach gehen lassen kann."

"Sir?"

Mishima drehte sich wieder zu den beiden um. "Wie euch wahrscheinlich nicht entgangen ist, befinden wir uns mitten in einer Mission. Der größten und wichtigsten seit Gründung meiner Truppe. Ihr besitzt etliche Informationen über wichtige Details - zum Beispiel die Lage dieser Anlage hier -, die auf keinen Fall nach draußen gelangen dürfen. Wenn unsere Feinde..."

"Sir!", unterbrach ihn Yakz, "Deswegen müssen Sie sich absolut keine Sorgen machen. Wir wissen unsere Klappe zu halten."

"Genau!", fiel Datt ein. "Wir werden Sie nicht verraten. Alte ShinRas müssen schließlich zusammenhalten, nicht wahr? Wir wollen nur aussteigen."

"Sir, außerdem", fuhr Yakz fort, "werden wir Sie ohnehin nicht sofort verlassen. Es dauert wahrscheinlich noch eine oder zwei Wochen, bis Yoru soweit genesen ist, dass wir ihn abtransportieren können. Er möchte uns auch begleiten. Wir möchten Sie aber bitten uns bis dahin schon vom aktiven Dienst zu befreien. Sie müssen uns natürlich auch nicht mehr bezahlen."

Mishima betrachtete die beiden eine Weile bevor er antwortete. "Ihr scheint euch mit diesem Ausstieg ziemlich sicher zu sein. Ausreden kann ich euch das wohl nicht mehr." Er blickte einen Moment nachdenklich zu Decke. "Und ich habe euer Wort: Ihr verratet nichts an niemanden über diese Mission?"

"Ja, Sir!"

"Natürlich!"

"Schön", meinte Mishima nach einer weiteren nachdenklichen Pause. "Ihr seid entlassen."

Die Gesichter der beiden Soldaten hellten auf. 

"Wirklich, Sir?", fragte Yakz erleichtert. "Vielen Dank!"

Mishima nickte kurz. "Und wegen eurem verletzten Kamerad: Ich werde euch Jinua vorbei schicken. Sie wird sich um seine Verletzungen kümmern, dann könnt ihr heute Abend verschwinden."

Erstaunen machte sich auf den Gesichtern der beiden Männer breit, während Jinuas Augen sich fragend verengten.

"V... Vielen Dank, Sir!"

"Ihr könnt wegtreten."

"Jawohl, Sir. Mit Freuden!"

Yakz und Datt salutierten eifrig und verließen dann eilig den Besprechungsraum. Währenddessen erhob sich Jinua von ihrem Stuhl und ging langsam auf Mishima zu. Sie wartete jedoch, bis die Tür sich hinter den beiden Söldnern wieder komplett geschlossen hatte.

"Ich hoffe mal, ich soll nicht wirklich einen von diesen Losern wieder zusammenflicken", meinte sie angewidert.

Mishima kehrte ihr den Rücken zu und verschränkte abermals seine Hände dahinter. "Natürlich nicht. Ich denke, du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

Jinua spielte genüsslich mit einem rotleuchtendem Ring an ihrer rechten Hand. "Kein Problem. Die Süße braucht ohnehin mal wieder etwas Auslauf. Betrachten Sie die Sache als erledigt. War das alles, wofür Sie mich noch gebraucht haben?"

"Ja. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass die beiden etwas in der Art wollten. Nur eines ist ärgerlich."

"Hm?"

"Diese Mission kostet mich allmählich zu viele Männer."

"Sie machen sich zu viele Sorgen, Kommandant. Auf diesen Loser können wir leicht verzichten", meinte Jinua und wandte sich zum Gehen. "Wie auch immer... Ich kümmere mich dann einmal um unsere 'Aussteiger'."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiterer von Mishimas Männern eilte in den Raum, der beinahe mit der weißhaarigen Magierin zusammenstieß. Wie angewurzelt blieb der Mann stehen, als er erkannte, wenn er da gerade beinahe gerammt hätte.

"Was?!", zischte ihn Jinua an.

"I... Ich... ei... eine Nachricht für Kommandant Mishima", stotterte der Mann von Jinuas kaltem Blick eingeschüchtert.

Der weibliche SOLDAT stöhnte genervt und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Dann überbring sie ihm und steh mir nicht im Weg rum."

Der Söldner duckte sich unterwürfig und schlich eilig an Jinua vorbei. Vor Mishima richtete er sich wieder auf, salutierte gehorsam und überreichte dem Kommandanten einen zusammengefalteten weißen Zettel.

"Eine Nachricht?", fragte Mishima, während er begann den Zettel aufzufalten. "Woher?"

"Aus Junon, Sir."

"Von Okita?"

Der Soldat schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, von einem unserer Beobachtungsposten dort."

"Gut", sagte Mishima beiläufig, als er begann die kurze Nachricht zu lesen. "Wegtreten."

Der Mann salutierte ein weiteres Mal und verließ anschließend den Raum, wobei er einen sehr respektvollen Abstand von Jinua einhielt.

"Etwas Wichtiges?", fragte Jinua, die eine interessierte Regung im Gesicht des Kommandanten wahrgenommen hatte.

"Ob es für die Mission wichtig ist oder nicht, kann ich noch nicht sagen." Mishima zerknüllte den Zettel und sah grinsend zu Jinua auf. "Aber für mich persönlich ist es wichtig. Sieht so aus, als bekomme Okita noch einen kleinen Spezialauftrag von mir."

"Wird ihn freuen", stellte Jinua zynisch fest. "Okitalein bekommt doch nie genug von irgendwelchen _Spezialaufträgen_, die er für Sie erledigen kann. Aber ich hoffe er überarbeitet sich dabei nicht..."

Mishima ignorierte den Kommentar der Frau und wandte ihr ein weiteres Mal den Rücken zu. "Kümmere dich endlich um deinen Auftrag. Denn Rest lass meine Sorge sein."

"Sehr wohl", meinte die Weißhaarige unbeeindruckt und marschierte dann erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Raum.

Mishima wartete bis sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, dann blickte er auf das zerknüllte Stück Papier in seiner Hand, dann ballte er seine Faust drum und spannte schließlich seinen ganzen Arm an, bis erste Venen an dessen Oberfläche daran hervortraten. "Endlich! Ich habe schon viel zulange darauf gewartet", knurrte er zornig, dann jedoch stutze er und entspannte seinen Arm wieder.

"Natürlich... Nur nichts überstürzen. Das Schicksal hält zu den Geduldigen."

                                                         *   *   *

Das weite Meer zu beobachten und zuzusehen, wie seine Wellen an die Küste brandeten hielten die meisten Menschen für einen beruhigenden, schönen und bisweilen sogar romantischen Zeitvertreib. Tatsächlich war es meistens auch wirklich ein wunderbarer Anblick. Überall - nur nicht in Junon. Statt auf felsige Klippen oder weiße Strände, trafen die Wellen hier nur auf die Betonplatten des Hafens und gewaltige Stahlträger. Zwischen den Bäuchen der riesigen Handelsschiffe trieben die Kadaver toter Tiere und sonstiger Müll in der trüben, dreckigen Brühe, auf der stellenweise Ölflecken aller Größen glänzten. 

Aus Höhe der Festungsstadt war die Verschmutzung zwar nicht ganz so deutlich wahrzunehmen, wie etwa von dem kleinem Fischerdorf am Fuße der Klippen - dem ursprünglichen Junon - aus. Trotzdem ließ sich die Aussicht heute alles andere genießen. Der Himmel war mit grauen Wolken verhangen und das Meer war vom starken Wind aufgewühlt. Trotz des trostlosen Anblicks starrte Raika nun schon mehrere Minuten lang durch das Fenster ihres Quartiers in Junon auf den Ozean hinaus.

"Heulst du jetzt etwa?"

Erschrocken zuckte das Mädchen zusammen und drehte sich zu Lorgan um, der eben das Zimmer betreten hatte.

"Nein!", schnauzte sie ihn an und verzog beleidigt das Gesicht.

"Aha", meinte Lorgan wenig gerührt und reichte ihr die Cola-Flasche, die er ihr mitgebracht hatte. Dann kehrte er Raika den Rücken und ließ sich wieder an dem Tisch nieder, auf dem er seine riesige Waffe in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt ausgebreitet hatte. Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Bier und begann gewissendlich die Teile zu säubern.

Raika nippte kurz an ihrem Getränk, dann wandte sie sich zu ihrem großgewachsenen Kameraden um.

"Aber..."

"Was?" Lorgan sah und drehte sich halb zu ihr um.

"Trax... er... ich meine... Findest du es überhaupt nicht schlimm, dass er getötet wurde?"

"Doch, natürlich", meinte Lorgan und wandte sich wieder seine Waffe zu. "Wir waren ihm zwar alle ziemlich egal, aber er war guter Kämpfer und ein vernünftiger Kerl. Aber das ist das Risiko beim Soldatenleben. Manchmal erwischt es einen halt."

"Warum konnte es nicht..." Raika brach ihren angefangenen Satz wieder ab. Sie wünschte nicht einmal Jinua den Tod, auch wenn die andere Frau sie nie gut behandelte. Sie wollte, dass überhaupt niemand aus dem Team starb. "Er wird mir fehlen."

"Lüg nicht so", antwortete Lorgan trocken. "Er hat doch kaum mit dir gesprochen."

"Aber er hat mich wenigstens nicht für ein kleines Kind gehalten."

"Doch, hat er."

"Aber er hat mich wenigstens nicht so behandelt."

"Dafür war er einfach zu faul."

"LORGAN!", schrie Raika frustriert auf, lenkte dann aber ein. "Schön! Dann hat er mich halt ignoriert, aber das war mir immer noch lieber Jinuas Aufmerksamkeiten." Sie blickte angewidert zur Seite. "Oder Ajigs..."

Lorgan seufzte kurz, dann legte er das Bauteil, an dem er gerade gearbeitet hatte beiseite und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. "Ich weiß was du meinst." Er schnaubte kurz amüsiert. "Manchmal glaub ich, man braucht eine ordentliche Macke um bei SOLDAT aufgenommen zu werden."

"_Ich_ habe keine Macke!"

Grinsend dreht sich Lorgan zu ihr um. "Doch hast du. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Du bist vorlaut, unfolgsam, übereifrig und wirst sofort sauer, wenn dich jemand kritisiert."

"DAS STIMMT NICHT!!!", schrie das Mädchen zornig und sprang auf. "Ich..." Sie stockte, als Lorgans Grinsen immer breiter wurde und sie bemerkte, dass er sie ausgetrickst hatte.

"Und du bist ein glatzköpfiger Vollidiot." Raika verschränkte schmollend die Arme, setzte sich wieder hin und starrte angestrengt zum Fenster hinaus.

"Hey!", lachte der SOLDAT, "Die Glatze hab ich erst seit der Makobehandlung." 

"Kann ja jeder behaupten...", murmelte Raika wenig beeindruckt und fuhr dann eine Sekunde später erschrocken herum. "Verliert man dabei etwas seine Haare!?"

Lorgan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Bei mir war's jedenfalls so. Aber da die anderen noch all ihre Haare haben, ist wohl anzunehmen, dass ich eine Ausnahme war. Aber ich hab gehört, die Behandlung verläuft sowieso bei jedem Kandidaten ein bisschen anders."

"Und tut verdammt weh, oder?", fragte Raika nachdenklich.

"Das ist gar kein Ausdruck. Aber was erwartest du? Mako ist ein Gift, das genau richtig dosiert werden muss. Zu wenig, und du kotzt dir Wochen die Seele aus dem Leib, ohne auch nur ein bisschen stärker geworden zu sein. Zuviel davon, und du drehst durch oder stirbst daran. Oder beides." Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen. "Warum glaubst du werden nur Personen ausgewählt die physisch wie psychisch in Topform sind."

Lorgan unterbrach seine Ausführungen, als er bemerkte, dass Raika nachdenklich zu Boden starrte, dann begann er zu grinsen. "Was ist los? Ist dir plötzlich die Lust auf eine Makobehandlung vergangen?"

"Nein!" Raika sah wieder zu ihm auf. "Es ist nur schon länger her, dass mir jemand von den Nebenwirkungen erzählt hat." Sie setzte ein breites Grinsen auf. "Ich hab wohl einfach vergessen, wie gefährlich es ist."

"Und du wirst es wieder vergessen. Es wird wahrscheinlich noch Jahre dauern, bis du deine Behandlung bekommst - falls überhaupt."

"Gar nicht wahr!", beschwerte sich die Rothaarige lautstark. "Der Kommandant hat mir verraten, dass wir mit diesem Auftrag enorm viel Geld verdienen und mir endlich eine Makobehandlung bezahlen können."

"Soso, hat er das? Und wo? Mako ist verboten. Die Forschung eingestellt, die Reaktoren heruntergefahren und größtenteils demontiert..."

"Red du nur", meinte Raika und sprang auf. "Aber der Kommandant sagt, er kennt jemanden der uns helfen kann." Sie machte ein paar Schritte durch das Zimmer und drehte sich dann schwungvoll zu Lorgan um. "Und der Kommandant hat mit so etwas doch immer Recht. Wirst schon sehen: Bald bin ich so stark und so schnell wie du und die anderen."

"Ich stimme dir zu, was den Kommandanten betrifft", mischte sich Okita, der eben den Raum betrat, in das Gespräch ein. "Aber so stark und so schnell wie wir?" Der Blondschopf schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Mako allein ist nicht alles. Fähigkeiten und Erfahrung bekommst du dadurch nicht."

"Oder anders gesagt", fuhr Lorgan - ebenfalls grinsend - fort. "Wer vorher nix kann..."

"Phh!" Raika verschränkte abermals die Arme und wandte sich mit erhobenem Kopf von den beiden ab. "Ihr seid doch nur neidisch, weil ihr wisst, dass ich wahrscheinlich noch vor euch beiden in die Erste Klasse aufsteige."

"Das wird's sein", lachte Lorgan und trank den Rest seines Biers aus, dann wandte er sich an Okita. "Also, was wollte der Kommandant noch mal von dir? Gibt es etwas Neues?"

"Haben sie Devon erwischt?", fragte Raika, die die Neckereien schon vergessen zu haben schien.

Okita schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf. "Es hat eigentlich nichts direkt mit unserem Auftrag zu tun, aber es ist dem Kommandanten persönlich ein wichtiges Anliegen..."

"Du schwafelst schon wieder!", fiel ihm das Mädchen ins Wort.

Okita warf ihr einen pikierten Blick zu, dann räusperte er sich kurz. "Strife und Highwind sind in der Stadt."

"_Der_ Strife und _der_ Highwind?", hakte Raika nach.

"Kennst du noch jemanden, der so heißt, und wegen dem uns der Kommandant extra anfunken würde?"

"Und was genau gehen die beiden uns an?", fragte Lorgan, bevor Raika noch etwas erwidern konnte. "Sie stehen zwar auf der roten Liste des Kommandanten, aber im Moment haben wir doch wichtigeres zu tun. Heften wir einen unserer Männer an ihre Fersen und dann sehen wir weiter, wenn wir mit dem anderen Kram fertig sind. Solche Ausflüge lenken uns doch nur vom Wesentlichen ab."

Abermals schüttelte Okita den Kopf. "Das muss nicht sein. Ajig ist in Nibelheim auf Strife gestoßen. Der Kommandant befürchtet, dass uns die beiden bereits auf den Fersen sind. Also haben sie wahrscheinlich doch etwas mit unserem Auftrag zu tun."

Lorgan verschränkte die Arme und brummte nachdenklich "Und was sollen wir mit ihnen tun?"

"Was schon? Ihnen einen Denkzettel verpassen. Die sollen sich aus Angelegenheiten raushalten, die sie nichts angehen."

"Das ist doch Schwachsinn!", meinte Lorgan scharf und stand auf. "Von so etwas lassen sich die doch mit Sicherheit nicht abschrecken. Das bringt sie eher noch erst Recht auf unsere Fährte. Entweder wir lassen sie in Ruhe, oder wir bringen sie gleich um."

"Der Kommandant will es aber so", entgegnete Okita ernst ohne sich von Lorgan, der ihn locker um einen Kopf überragte, beeindrucken zu lassen. "Er weiß schon, was er tut."

"Meistens ja, aber niemand ist unfehlbar, auch nicht der Kommandant. Und ich bin mit Sicherheit nicht der einzige der bemerkt hat, dass seine Objektivität etwas nachlässt, sobald Strifes Name fällt..."

"Hör mir gut zu!", fuhr Okita Lorgan zornig an. "Der Kommandant hat mir die Leitung für diese Mission übertragen. Und wenn ich sage, dass wir einen Befehl genauso ausführen, wie der Kommandant es wünscht, dann tun wir das auch. Verstanden? Oder haben _Sie_ ein Problem damit, Major Fang?"

Lorgan sah den blonden Schwerkämpfer für einen kurzen Moment durchdringend an. "Nein, _Sir_", presste er schließlich hervor.

Die beiden Männer starrten sich noch eine Weile wortlos an, bis Okita schließlich sein Gesicht zu einem zufriedenem Lächeln verzog.

"Fein", meinte er und wandte sich von dunkelhäutigem Kameraden ab. "Raika?"

"Äh...ja?", antwortete das Mädchen, dass der Diskussion der beiden schweigend beigewohnt hatte, etwas überrascht als Okita vor sie trat.

"Wie sieht's aus? Du bist doch sonst immer so versessen darauf einen Auftrag auszuführen. Willst du den beiden ihren Denkzettel verpassen?"

"Gerne!" Raikas Gesichtszüge hellten für einen Moment auf, dann verzog sie jedoch fragend das Gesicht. "Was soll ich machen?"

Okita zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schulter. "Was weiß ich?" Sein Grinsen weitete sich aus und er tätschelte Raikas Kopf. "Ihr Flugzeug steht am Flughafen. Irgendwas wird dir schon einfallen."

"Flugzeug, hm?", meinte Raika nachdenklich, während sie Okitas Hand abschüttelte. Dann eilte sie durch das Zimmer, hob ihren Rucksack auf den Tisch und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Mit einem Grinsen schloss sie ihn wieder und streifte sich das Gepäckstück über eine Schulter. "Betrachte es als erledigt!"

Raika schnappte sich noch ihren Helm und ihre Jacke und flog förmlich aus dem Zimmer.

Die beiden zurückgebliebenden SOLDATs blickten ihr einen Moment schweigend nach, bis Okita ebenfalls auf die Tür zu schlenderte. "Ich hör mich um, ob die Männer vielleicht was über Berugas Verbleib herausgefunden haben, und seh mich selbst noch etwas in der Stadt um. Du hältst hier die Stellung, okay?"

"Klar doch, _Boss_", antwortete Lorgan wenig enthusiastisch und ließ sich wieder an dem Tisch nieder um sich mit seiner zerlegten Waffe zu beschäftigen.

"Nichts für ungut wegen vorhin, Lorgan, aber der Kommandant hat das Sagen und daran werde ich auch nicht den geringsten Zweifel aufkommen lassen. Haben wir uns da verstanden?"

"Sicher doch, _Boss_."

Okita betrachte den anderen SOLDAT noch für einen kurzen Moment, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und marschierte ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

                                                         *   *   *

Yakz und Datt verstauten eifrig ihre spärliche Habe in mehreren 

Taschen, während der verletzte Yoru auf einem der Feldbetten döste.

"Ich sagte es dir doch: Den Kopf untenbehalten und viel 'Sir' um sich werfen und alles geht in Ordnung", meinte Yakz zufrieden. "Zum Glück hat es uns dein vorlautes Mundwerk nicht vermasselt."

"Schön, du hattest Recht. Er hat uns entlassen. Aber trotzdem bin ich immer noch der Meinung wir hätten noch etwas Gewinn aus dieser Sache schlagen können. Ich bin mir sicher, der Kommandant ließe es sich einiges kosten, wenn wir versprechen nichts zu verraten."

"_Das_ kannst du auch gerne immer noch probieren - wenn Yoru und ich verschwunden sind. Ich kann dir nämlich gerne verraten, was passiert, wenn du versuchst einen SOLDAT erster Klasse zu erpressen..."

Bevor Yakz fortfahren konnte, wurde plötzlich die Tür zu ihrem Quartier unsanft aufgestoßen. Erschrocken fuhren die beiden Söldner herum, beruhigten sich allerdings gleich darauf wieder, als sie Jinua in der Tür erblickten.

"Ah, Major Varlin, wir hatten Sie schon...", begann Yakz, stutzte allerdings als neben Jinua noch eine zweite Frau den Raum betrat, die nur spärlich bekleidet war und eisblaue Haut sowie lange, blaue Haarpracht besaß und von einem Hauch aus eisigen Nebelschwaden begleitet wurde. Die eiskalten Augen der blauen Lady fixierten die beiden Söldner, die hingegen die beiden Frauen verwirrt anstarrten.

"Major, was soll das?"

"Ich kümmere mich um euch - wie der Kommandant es befohlen hat", antwortete Jinua und legte mit einem Lächeln ihrer Begleiterin eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Shiva-Darling, könntest du bitte?"

Shivas dunkelblaue Lippen formten einige unhörbare Worte, dann machte sie einen weiteren Schritt auf die beiden Männer zu und streckte ruckartig die Arme vor sich. Die beiden Söldner, die sich erst jetzt aus ihrer Überraschung lösten, griffen hastig nach ihren Waffen. Bevor sie jedoch auch nur einen Schuss abgeben konnten, schoss ein dichter Nebel aus feinen, scharfkantigen Eiszapfen aus Shivas Händen, der die beiden beinahe vollständig einhüllte.

Die Schmerzensschreie der beiden Männer verstummten schnell und als die Eisfrau ihre Arme wieder sinken ließ, standen am anderen Ende des nun fast vollständig vereisten Raumes zwei Eisskulpturen mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern. Shiva hob kurz ihr rechte Hand an und schnippte mit den Fingern, darauf hin zerplatzen die beiden zu einem feinem Haufen eisiger Scherben.

"Du hast noch einen vergessen, meine Liebe", meinte Jinua, die mit verschränkten Armen immer noch in der Tür stand, unbeeindruckt.

Shiva wandte sich darauf hin dem verletzten Yoru zu, dem nicht entgangen war, was mit seinen beiden Kameraden gerade passiert war. Er saß nun halbaufgerichtet und wimmernd auf seinem Bett und hielt abwehrend die Hände vor sich.

"Nein, bitte nicht! Bitte!", bettelte er, während Shiva immer näher kam.

Die Eisfrau lächelte triumphierend und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen, dann presste sie dem verletzten Mann eine Hand auf die Brust und drückte ihn langsam wieder auf das Bett hinunter, während sein Flehen zu einem erstickten, schmerzhaften Stöhnen wurde, als Shivas kalte Berührung seinen Brustkorb einzufrieren begann. Daraufhin beugte sich die kalte Lady vor und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinigen. Yoru verstummte, zuckte aber noch einen Moment lang, während eine eisige Schicht sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete, bis er schließlich aufhörte sich zu bewegen.

Shiva erhob sich wieder und betrachtete den Erfrorenen noch für einen kurzen Moment, dann machte sie kehrt und schritt auf ihre Herrin zu, die ihr bereits entgegen kam.

"Danke, meine Süße", sagte Jinua und fuhr Shiva mit einer Hand über die Wange. "Das hast du gut gemacht. Du kannst gehen."

Shiva nickte kurz, dann löste sie sich im nächsten Augenblick in einen eisigen Nebel auf, der sich schnell verflüchtigte. Einige Eiskristalle segelten noch zu Boden, verschwanden aber ebenfalls schnell.

"Eine beeindruckende Show", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Jinua. Die Weißhaarige fuhr herum, setzte dann jedoch ein gleichgültiges Gesicht auf, als sie Ajig erblickte.

"Glaubst du, die Schönheit hat heute Abend schon was vor?", fragte der SOLDAT mit einem Grinsen und fuhr mit einer Hand den einzelnen Zopf entlang, der seinen Kopf zierte.

"Ich kann dir gern ein Treffen arrangieren", meinte Jinua regungslos, als sie an Ajig vorbeiging. "Aber dann frierst du dir sicher das Kernstück deiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung ab."

"Dann lieber nicht", lenkte Ajig ein, grinste aber immer noch, als er sich nach Jinua umdrehte. "Mir ist trotzdem langweilig. Wie steht's mit dir? Hast du Zeit?"

Jinua hielt in der Tür inne und stöhnte genervt. "Danke, nein!" Sie drehte sich halb zu Ajig um, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Aber wenn du dich unbedingt beschäftigen willst: Bei den Punks aus Midgar waren doch auch zwei oder drei Mädchen dabei, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

Ajig schüttelte missmutig den Kopf. "Schon probiert. Die braucht der Doc für seine _Experimente_ und will keine davon abgeben. Er hat wohl Angst, ich mach ihm was kaputt."

"Wie kommt er nur auf die Idee", meinte die Magierin zynisch und warf einen letzten Blick in den Raum. "Tja, dein Pech. Wenn dir so langweilig ist, kannst du ja dafür sorgen, dass hier aufgeräumt wird - oder es selbst machen." 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, marschierte Jinua daraufhin endgültig aus dem Raum und ließ Ajig allein zurück.

"Räum deinen Dreck doch selber weg", meinte Ajig schließlich grimmig, nachdem er sich kurz in dem Quartier umgesehen hatte und folgte Jinua nach draußen.

                                                         *   *   *

"Sehr erfolgreich waren wir nicht gerade", meinte Cid unzufrieden, als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten und er und Cloud ein weiteres Mal den Flughafen von Junon betraten. Auch kurz nach Sonnenuntergang herrschte hier immer noch ein reges Treiben. Trotzdem bahnten sich die beiden Männer relativ problemlos ihren Weg durch die Massen.

"Ich weiß... Aber was hast du erwartet?", fragte Cloud, der ebenfalls etwas enttäuscht wirkte und mit in den Taschen versenkten Händen neben dem Piloten hermarschierte. Dass uns der erstbeste, den wir auf der Straße ansprechen, verraten kann ob die Junon Navy kürzlich auf einer Mission in einem Bergdorf war, das kaum wer kennt? Oder wer auch immer dafür verantwortlich ist."

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Trotzdem..." Beinahe nebensächlich stießen die beiden eine der großen Türen auf, die auf das Flugfeld hinaus führte, und wurden draußen vom kalten Nachtwind empfangen. 

"Wer weiß was die durchgeknallten Irren mit Vincent anstellen, während wir hier so ahnungslos in der Gegend herum suchen?", fuhr Cid fort und schnippte den letzten Rest seiner Zigarette beiseite.

Cloud zog seinen Umhang fester um sich und blickte sorgenvoll drein. "Das sich das Ganze wohl doch noch als banale Angelegenheit herausstellt, glaube ich zwar auch nicht, aber ich hoffe immer noch, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm ist wie wir annehmen."

"Hör mit dieser Scheiß Träumerei auf, Junge!", meinte Cid grimmig, während er vergebens versuchte sich bei dem Wind eine weitere Zigarette anzuzünden. "Wir sollten uns lieber ranhalten, anstatt uns lange mit guten Hoffnungen aufzuhalten."

"Du hast ja Recht", stimmte ihm der blonde Schwertkämpfer zu. "Aber ist ja nicht so, dass wir gar nichts herausgefunden hätten. Wir wissen immerhin, dass der Navy schon vor längerem einige Helikopter abhanden gekommen sind. Wenn wir uns auf dem Schwarzmarkt etwas umhören, kommen wir vielleicht dahinter, wer zwei - oder mehr - von den Dingern erworben hat. Die Sache mit dieser Schießerei und dem angeblichen Monster in der Lagerhalle sollten wir morgen auch noch genauer unter die Lupe nehmen. Da könnte auch was dran sein."

"'Morgen' ist ein gutes Stichwort", gähnte Cid demonstrativ und schob resigniert die unangezündete Zigarette wieder zurück in ihre Schachtel. "Ich bin hundemüde. Wir sind schon den ganzen verdammten Tag auf den Beinen."

"Warum sind wir dann nicht einfach in ein Hotel gegangen?"

"Weil es Schwachsinn wäre unser Geld einfach so rauszuhauen. Deshalb! Im Bronco ist es gemütlich genug." 

"Im Sommer vielleicht", meinte Cloud wenig begeistert. "Falls es dir entgangen ist: Es wird mittlerweile nachts ganz schön kalt."

"Wann bist du zu so einem Weichei geworden, Kleiner?!", schimpfte der Pilot und machte dann abrupt halt, als unweit vor ihnen ein Motor laut aufheulte und ein einsames Licht ansprang was seinen Begleiter ebenfalls dazu veranlasste stehen zu bleiben.

"Was denn? Ich meine ja nur...", verteidigte sich Cloud, bevor er bemerkte, dass Cids Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht ihm galt. "Was hast du?"

"PASS AUF!", schrie Cid auf und riss Cloud beiseite, als wenig später ein Motorrad an ihnen vorbeirauschte. Der Fahrer betätigte die Bremsen, vollführte eine elegante 90°-Drehung, blieb dann in einiger Entfernung der beiden stehen und klappte das Visier seine Helmes hoch.

"Verfluchter Mistkerl! Bist du irre?!", brüllte Cid lauthals. 

"Beruhig dich Cid. Es war ja mit Sicherheit keine Absicht."

"Absicht oder nicht, hier ist doch verflucht noch mal genug Platz zum rumfahren! Da muss es doch möglich sein, niemanden über den Haufen zu fahren!" Der zornige Pilot wandte sich wieder an den Motorradfahrer. "Was du hier oben überhaupt mit deiner rostigen Blechkiste verloren?! Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!"

Der Fahrer tätschelte den Tank seiner Maschine. "Hör auf meine Süße zu beleidigen", ertönte eine junge, weibliche Stimme, woraufhin sich sowohl Cids wie Clouds Augen überrascht weiteten.

"Außerdem", fuhr die unbekannte Motorradfahrerin fort, "solltet ihr wirklich aufpassen, mit wem ihr euch anlegt. Seht das als Warnung an."

Auch wenn die beiden das Gesicht des Mädchens nicht genau sehen konnten, ließ der schadenfrohe Ton darauf schließen, dass sie grinste, bevor sie das Visier ihres Helmes wieder schloss.

"Was zur Hölle meinst du..."

Weiter kam Cid nicht, da in diesem Moment eine laute Explosion hinter ihm erfolgte, die kurzzeitig die Nacht zum Tag machte, und er und Cloud sich instinktiv zu Boden warfen. Das Mädchen dagegen ließ ihre Maschine wieder aufheulen und brauste davon, während die warme Druckwelle über die beiden Kämpfer hinwegfegte.

"Was zum Teufel war das?", fragte Cid, als er sich wieder aufrappelte und zu den brennenden Überresten von dem, was immer da auch explodiert war, blickte.

"Keine Ahnung", stöhnte Cloud und stand ebenfalls wieder auf. "Aber..."

"NEIN!!!", schrie Cid plötzlich auf und stürzte auf das Feuer zu. "Dieses elende Drecksstück! Dieses Mistviech! Diese... ARGHH!"

"Cid?!", fragte Cloud, als er seinem Freund hinterher stürmte, holte ihn aber erst ein, als er vor den brennenden Überresten stehen blieb. "Was hast du?"

"WAS ICH HABE?!", schrie ihn Cid tobend an. "Diese Schlampe hat meine Tiny Bronco in die Luft gejagt!"

Erschrocken blickte Cloud sich um. Daran hatte er zuerst gar nicht gedacht, aber es stimmte. Sie standen an dem Platz, wo Cid sein Flugzeug abgestellt hatte. Und an einigen der verrußten Teile ließen sich noch Reste der Lackierung der Tiny Bronco erkennen. "Verdammte Scheiße."

"Das kannst du laut sagen!", knurrte Cid, der seinen Speer fallen gelassen hatte und vor einem der Bruchstücke in die Knie gegangen war. "Das letzte Mal war es ja schon schlimm, aber dieses Mal ist ja praktisch nichts mehr über, dass man noch retten könnte.

Cloud verkniff sich ein 'Kopf hoch!'. Er kannte Cid lange genug um zu wissen, dass der Pilot auf so etwas jetzt verzichten konnte. Stattdessen wandte er sich von dem brennenden Wrack ab und blickte in die Richtung, in der das Mädchen mit dem Motorrad verschwunden war.

"Wer das wohl war? Der Stimme nach muss es sich ja noch um ein halbes Kind gehandelt haben."

"Ob Kind oder nicht, ist mir scheißegal", verkündete Cid als er sich wieder aufrichtete und anschließend wütend das stumpfe Ende seines Speers auf den Boden schmetterte. "Die Drecksgöre steht jetzt ganz oben auf meiner Abschussliste!"

"Das wird Yuffie freuen..."

"Auf deine Scherze kann ich jetzt verzichten!", schrie Cid und machte einen zornigen Schritt auf Cloud zu, der abwehrend die Hände hochhielt.

"'Tschuldigung. Ist mir so rausgerutscht." Cloud seufzte nachdenklich und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die brennenden Überreste der Bronco. "Wer immer das auch war, wir müssen mit unserer Suche doch schon weiter vorgestoßen sein, als wir dachten."

"Um ehrlich zu sein habt ihr vielleicht gerade einmal die Oberfläche angekratzt", ertönte  eine bekannte Stimme mit einem amüsierten, besserwisserischem Tonfall hinter den beiden.

Cloud und Cid fuhren alarmiert herum und erblickten die einzelne Person, die sich an sie herangeschlichen hatte. Der Neuankömmling war in  dunkle Klamotten gehüllt und hatte eine mittlerweile überflüssige Sonnenbrille im roten Haar stecken, während der Wind seinen Zopf hinter dem Kopf hervorwehte. Mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen stand er vor den beiden Blondschöpfen und blickte sie grinsend an.

"Reno!", stieß Cloud angespannt aus.

"Wie geht's?", grüßte der Angesprochene unbeeindruckt. "Ist schon ein bisschen her, dass wir uns getroffen habe, was?"

Clouds rechte Hand wanderte zum Griff seines auf den Rücken geschnallten Schwerts, während Cid seinen Speer mit beiden Händen umklammerte und die Spitze auf den ehemaligen Turk richtete.

"Was willst _du_ hier?", fragte Cid ärgerlich, bevor Cloud dieselbe Frage stellen konnte. "Du steckst hinter alledem hier. Gib's zu!"

Anstatt auf die Anfeindungen zu reagieren senkte Reno nur seinen Blick und kicherte amüsiert. "Damit sind wir quitt, Katerchen. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass sie gleich ihre Waffen zücken und mich für den Übeltäter halten."

"Schon gut", ertönte eine piepsige Stimme. "Ich habe die Wette eh nur angenommen, damit du ehrenhaft aus deinen Schulden kommst." Cid und Clouds Erstaunen wurde noch größer, als plötzlich hinter Renos Rücken eine ihnen wohlbekannte kleine Gestalt hochkletterte und sich bei dem Rotschopf auf die Schulter setzte.

"Cait?" 

"Hallo, ihr beiden", grüßte Cait Sith Cloud und Cid mit einem Grinsen und winkte ihnen kurz zu, während Reno seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken hervorzog und stattdessen in seine Jackentasche schob. "Ihr könnt die Waffen ruhig runter nehmen. Wir sind auf der selben Seite."

"Könntest du mir dann bitte erklären, warum du bei einem scheißverfluchten Turk auf der Schulter sitzt?", knurrte Cid wenig überzeugt und behielt seine Waffe oben.

"Da hängt wohl jemand sehr an den alten Konflikten?", meinte Reno und starrte Cid herausfordernd an.

Cloud hielt jedoch beruhigend eine Hand vor Cid, während er dem kleinen Roboter in die künstlichen Augen blickte. "Lass gut sein, Cid. Ich denke mal, dass wir gleich erfahren, was hier eigentlich los ist, nicht wahr, _Reeve_?"

Cid warf kurz einen Seitenblick auf Cloud, dann senkte er seinen Speer und stellte sich etwas weniger angespannt hin. "Dann erklär mir bitte mal, warum mir gerade mein Flugzeug um die Ohren geflogen ist."

"Weißt du, was mit Vincent ist?", fragte Cloud gleich im Anschluss.

"Wer war die Göre auf dem Motorrad?"

Cait hob beschwichtigend die Arme. "Ich werde euch gerne alles erklären. Aber nicht hier. Jetzt gibt es erst einmal wichtigeres zu tun."

"Was denn bitte?", wollte Cloud verärgert wissen. "Wir haben schon lange genug im Dunklen getappt. Ich will verdammt noch mal endlich wissen was für eine Scheiße hier eigentlich abläuft?"

Die Katze wies daraufhin mit ihrem Kopf auf das Airport-Center, auf dessen Dach sich bereits eine große Menschenmenge angesammelt hatte. Ein Löschfahrzeug und mehrere Angestellte des Flughafenpersonals rückten ebenfalls schon an.

"Die kleine Müllverbrennungsaktion hier ist nicht ganz unbemerkt abgelaufen", grinste Reno provozierend, was seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Fast augenblicklich hielt ihm Cid wieder seine Speerspitze vors Gesicht.

"Ich zeig dir gleich, wer hier wirklich auf den Müll gehört!"

"Cid, bitte beruhig dich", versuchte der kleine Roboter den Piloten zu beschwichtigen, dann warf er seinem Träger einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Reno du hältst die Klappe, verstanden?"

"Sicher doch, Boss", antwortete der Turk wenig beeindruckt.

"Könntest du uns endlich mitteilen, was hier vorgeht?", fragte Cloud, der ebenfalls langsam ungeduldig wurde. "Oder warum du hier bist?"

"Wie gesagt: Nicht jetzt. Erst mal müssen wir uns um Junons Behörden kümmern. Am besten überlasst ihr uns einfach das Reden."

"Warum sollten wir?"

"Cid, lass sie einfach machen", versuchte Cloud seinen Freund zum wiederholten Mal zu beruhigen."

"Seid froh, dass wir euch nicht einfach stehen lassen", meinte Reno, als er sich abwandte um mit Cait den anlaufenden Leuten entgegen zu gehen. "Am Ende würden die euch ein paar Tage lang festhalten. Ihr habt Glück, dass das Katerchen ein paar billige Arbeitskräfte braucht."

"Du sollst die Klappe halten, Reno."

"Ja, ja, schon gut."

"Wir machen es wie immer. Ich versteck mich und du sagst nur, was ich dir zuflüstere."

"Ich dachte, ich soll die Klappe halten?"

"Klugscheißer..."

Nachdem die beiden sich etwas von Cloud und Cid entfernt hatten, rammte der Pilot zornig das stumpfe Ende seines Speers in den Boden. "Für was halten sich die beiden eigentlich? Geheimagenten? Ich kann so überhebliches Getue überhaupt nicht ausstehen..."

"Ich wei", meinte Cloud nachdenklich und betrachtete dann wieder die Überreste der Tiny Bronco. "Aber vielleicht erfahren wir von ihnen endlich, was eigentlich los ist."

"Ich hoffe es für die beiden, sonst bekommen sie von mir ordentlich was zu hören!"

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Reno mischt wieder mit! Reno mischt wieder mit! Reno... *hust* *g* 'tschuldigung, aber ich hatte irgendwie recht viel Spaß bei der letzten Szene dieses Kapitels, und das obwohl ein Charakter aus dem Spiel drauf gegangen is (okay, es war nur ein Flugzeug ;P). Die Szene mit Shiva hat auch irgendwie Spaß gemacht, auch wenn ich dabei mehr die FF10 als die FF7 Shiva vor Augen hatte (Stört aber wahrscheinlich nicht, oder? *g*). Ansonsten war das allerdings ein recht dialoglastiges Kapitel, ohne viel Action... so was muss aber auch sein. Ich hoff die SOLDATs kommen von Szene zu Szene besser rüber (haben die da draußen eigentlich schon Fans? Mich würden durchaus ein paar Meinungen dazu interessieren).

Wem Tifa und Elena abgegangen sind: Keine Sorge die kommen im nächsten Kapitel wieder ausreichend vor ;)

Also dann, Reviewt brav!

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLoc@gmx.de)


	10. Inflexible Determination

**Kapitel X:** _Inflexible Determination_

_Früher Nachmittag des selben Tages..._

Tifa hatte sie das Gefühl zu schweben. Sie spürte ihren Körper nicht und alles um sie herum war dunkel. Und egal wie sie sich drehte, ständig hatte sie das Gefühl nach unten zu sinken.

"Bin ich... gestorben?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit, unsicher ob sie es gesprochen oder nur gedacht hatte.

"_Bist du nicht,_" antwortete ihr eine vertraute, sanft klingende Stimme.

"Ich... sterbe..."

"_Tust du nicht_."

"Ich will nicht sterben... noch nicht."

"_Dann tu es einfach nicht,_" kicherte die sanfte Stimme.

"Ich kenne dich."

"_Ja..._ _und ich wäre auch sehr beleidigt, wenn dem nicht mehr so wäre_", sagte die Stimme mit gespieltem Schmollen.

"Du bist..." In diesem Moment brach die Dunkelheit um Tifa herum zusammen, als würde sie ihre fest zusammen gepressten Augen öffnen, und von einem grellen Licht verdrängt, das sich bis ins Unendliche ausbreitete. Tifa musste mehrmals zwinkern bis sich ihre Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit gewohnt hatten. Dann erst erkannte sie die lächelnde Gestalt vor ihr, aus deren von langen, braunen Haaren eingerahmtem Gesicht sie zwei sanfte grüne Augen anblickten.

"...Aeris!", stieß Tifa freudig aus und sprang vorwärts um ihrer Freundin um den Hals zu fallen. Allerdings traf sie auf keinerlei Widerstand, sondern stolperte durch Aeris' verschwimmende Erscheinung hindurch. Sie fing sich allerdings, bevor sie stürzte und drehte sich verwundert zu Aeris um, die sich ihr ebenfalls zuwandte.

"Es tut mir leid. Das funktioniert hier wohl nicht", meinte Aeris achselzuckend, bevor sie Tifa wieder anlächelte. "Schön dich zu sehen."

"I... Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen... Aber wie... ist das...?" Verwirrt blickte Tifa sich um. Sie schien sich mit Aeris allein in einer riesigen Parkanlage voller blühender Blumen und Sträuchern, Bäumen und riesigen Grasflächen zu befinden. Anstatt blau war der Himmel allerdings ebenfalls in einem matten Grün eingefärbt. "Wo... sind wir? Ist das... der Lebensstrom? Bin ich doch gestorben!?"

Aeris schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich sagte doch schon, du bist nicht gestorben."

"Was... ist das hier dann?"

"Ein Traum. Du bist verwundet worden und hast das Bewusstsein verloren. Jetzt träumst du."

"Dann träume ich also nur von dir?", fragte Tifa immer noch etwas durcheinander.

Das grünäugige Mädchen schüttelte abermals den Kopf. "Ja und nein. Ich bin hier, weil ich zu dir Kontakt aufnehmen wollte. Der Rest hier..." Aeris wies mit ihr Hand auf die Umgebung, "... ist dein Traum."

"Ich habe noch nie bemerkt, wie kitschig meine Träume sind...", meinte die Dunkelhaarige, als sie sich in dem riesigen Garten umsah.

Aeris begann auf Tifas Kommentar hin zu kichern und blickte sich dann ebenfalls um. "Vielleicht ist das deine Vorstellung vom Lebensstrom - das Original ist allerdings noch ein schönes Stück langweiliger." Daraufhin richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Tifa und nahm einen ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck an. "Ich bin nicht hier um deine Träume zu deuten. Ich muss dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen."

Tifa richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Aeris. "Ich dachte mir schon, dass das hier kein Höflichkeitsbesuch ist..."

"Ihr seid in Gefahr! Irgend etwas Böses hat wieder begonnen sich zu regen... und ihr seid schon mitten darin verwickelt! Ich..."

"Aeris, sei mir jetzt bitte nicht böse, aber _das_ habe ich auch schon selbst bemerkt", teilte Tifa mit einem alles sagenden Tonfall mit.

"Nein, du verstehst nicht. Ihr habt bisher nur die Oberfläche gesehen. Es steckt sehr viel mehr dahinter als ihr vermutet... wahrscheinlich sogar mehr als ich vermute..."

"Was meinst du?", fragte Tifa verwirrt und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Jenova. Ich glaube sie... es existiert immer noch und ist bereit bald wieder Unheil zu stiften."

"Aber das...?! Wir haben dieses Mistvieh doch erledigt!"

"Ich weiß es auch nicht genau. Es ist nur dieses fürchterliche Gefühl, das mich plagt..."

Beide Frauen blickten besorgt zu Boden und schwiegen für einen Moment, dann hob Tifa ihren Kopf ruckartig an und riss die Augen entsetzt auf.

"Mein Gott! Elena!" Sie machten einen Schritt auf Aeris zu. "Ist es das, was mit ihr geschehen ist? Haben ihr diese Schweine Jenovazellen injiziert?! Ist sie... dieses Böse?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Tifa. Es könnte sein, aber... sicher kann ich es nicht sagen..." In diesem Moment zuckte Aeris zusammen und für einen kurzen Augenblick verblasste ihre Gestalt.

"Aeris, was hast du?!"

"Ich muss gehen...", meinte Aeris als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. "Das hier kostet mich sehr viel Kraft, aber Hauptsache ich konnte dich warnen." Ein Lächeln fand den Weg zurück auf das Gesicht der Cetra. "Und es war schön wieder einmal mit dir zu sprechen, Tifa."

"Es hat mich auch gefreut, aber kannst du mir wirklich nicht mehr sagen?"

Aeris schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ihr Körper begann sich in Schwaden grün leuchtenden Nebel aufzulösen. "Sei einfach auf der Hut. Wenn es allzu brenzlig wir, werden wir versuchen euch zu helfen."

Verwirrung machte sich abermals bei Tifa breit. "_Wir_?!"

Die Cetra lächelte wohlwissend ohne zu antworten. "Und Tifa", sagte sie noch, als von ihr nur noch das Gesicht übrig war, "hör auf dich wegen der Vergangenheit zu grämen! Irgendwie geht es immer weiter..."

Dann war sie ganz verschwunden.

Tifa verzog fragend ihr Gesicht, als sie versuchte Aeris letzte Worte zu verstehen. "Was soll jetzt das schon wieder heißen!?", schrie sie den zum Himmel aufsteigenden Nebelschwaden etwas ärgerlich hinterher.

* * *

_... nicht zu erwarten, dass sich die Wetterlage im Verlauf der kommenden Woche noch ändert. Für die Region um Kalm..._

_... strahlendweiß und absolut..._

_... als die Feuerwehr schließlich eintraf, bereits komplett in Flammen und es gab nichts mehr zu retten. Die Brandursache konnte uns zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht mitgeteilt werden, allerdings wurde bestätigt, dass in der abgebrannten Ruine die Körper von drei Personen..._

_... "ein Arschloch!" "Jetzt für dich mal nicht so auf, du blöde Zicke"..._

_... Situation nach wie vor als angespannt. Vor allem Wutais unnachgiebiges Festhalten an seinen Mako-Projekten führt immer wieder..._

_... nach dem enttäuschenden 1:1 von letzter Woche, hoffen die Sharks diesmal..._

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Tifa die ständig wechselnde Geräuschkulisse als einen Fernseher identifizierte, bei dem ständig das Programm gewechselt wurde. Als sie vorsichtig begann die Augen zu öffnen wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass sie nicht mehr träumte. Das warme Gefühl von gerade war verschwunden. Stattdessen fühlte sie sich schlapp und ausgebrannt. Sogar das Atmen schien ihr schwer zu fallen.

Was war geschehen?

Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass sie mitten in der Nacht von diesem übelriechenden SOLDAT und seinen Gefolgsleuten angegriffen worden war. An den Rest erinnerte Tifa sich nur lückenhaft. Das letzte Bild, das sie noch im Kopf hatte, war wie Trax - so hatte der SOLDAT sich genannt - sich triumphal lächelnd vor ihr aufgebaut hatte. Aber danach?

Sie war noch am Leben, das verriet ihr ihr schmerzender Körper. Hatte sie den Vorfall etwa auch nur geträumt? Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl in Gefangenschaft geraten zu sein, schließlich lag sie in ihrem Bett und...

Schlagartig riss Tifa die Augen ganz auf. Sie war nicht in ihrem Zimmer! Das war nicht ihre alte Holzdecke. Sie drehte ihren Kopf kurz nach rechts und links und war kurz darauf endgültig davon überzeugt, dass sie sich in einem fremden Raum befand.

"Wo... zur Hölle bin ich", stöhnte sie und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Kaum hatte sie die Worte gesprochen, hörte sie wie jemand aufsprang, dann tauchte Elena so blitzartig über ihr auf, dass Tifa erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen oder unternehmen konnte, wurde sie von der anderen Frau sanft aber bestimmt wieder auf das Bett zurück gedrückt. Hektisch wurden ihre Stirn und ihre Wangen befühlt.

"Endlich! Du bist aufgewacht! Ich bin so froh. Wie geht's dir?", überschüttete Elena sie mit einem Redeschwall, der partout nicht enden wollte, bis Tifa sich gezwungen sah Elena eine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.

"Langsam... bitte", flehte sie. "Und geh bitte von mir runter." Tifa versuchte Elena wegzuschieben, unterließ den Versuch allerdings, als sie ein stechender Schmerz in ihrer rechten Seite durchfuhr. Ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht erzielte bei Elena allerdings den selben Effekt. Die blonde Frau wich erschrocken zurück.

"Entschuldige!" Elena warf Tifa einen besorgten Blick zu, als diese abermals versuchte sich aufzurichten. "Du solltest liegen bleiben. Du bist verletzt."

"Hab ich gemerkt", erwiderte Tifa etwas genervt und setzte sich trotz Elenas Protest auf, anschließend rutschte sie etwas zurück und lehnte sich gegen das hölzerne Kopfende des Bettes. "Was ist passiert?"

"Du wurdest angeschossen..."

"Das weiß ich auch noch. Ich meine, was ist danach... oder... was ist überhaupt passiert? Waren das...?"

"Gefolgsleute von Mishima? Ja, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Sie haben mich gefunden..." Elena ließ niedergeschlagen ihren Kopf hängen und starrte auf den Boden des Zimmers.

"Einer von ihnen war sogar ein SOLDAT."

"Wirklich?" Die Turk hob ihren Kopf wieder und blickte Tifa an. "Ist mir... gar nicht aufgefallen..."

Tifa zog verwundert ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, beließ es aber dabei. "Was ist passiert, nachdem ich angeschossen wurde", fragte sie ein weiteres Mal. "Es ist uns... dir ja anscheinend gelungen den Kerlen wieder zu entkommen."

Schuldbewusst wich Elena Tifas Blick aus. "Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr so genau... ich hab mit ein paar von ihnen gekämpft, aber dann..."

"...hast du dich verwandelt", sagte die Verletzte abschätziger als sie es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. "Richtig?"

"Nein", meinte Elena, lenkte aber schnell ein. "Doch, ja... aber nur sehr kurz. Einen habe ich dabei wohl getötet, dann haben die anderen das Weite gesucht."

"Und was ist dann passiert?"

Elenas traute sich immer noch nicht Tifas Blick zu erwidern. "Ich... Sie..." Unruhig blickte sie sich im ganzen Raum um. "Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll."

"Was?" Langsam wurde auch Tifa nervös.

"Sie haben Feuer gelegt."

Feuer. Schlagartig erinnerte sich Tifa daran, wie ihre Theke in Flammen aufgegangen war und was das bedeuten konnte. Aber daran wollte sie nicht einmal denken. Trotzdem spürte sie, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete

"Deine Bar ist... deine Bar und deine Wohnung sind... abgebrannt."

Jede Kraft wich aus Tifas Körper und ungläubig ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand hinter ihr sinken. Ihr Blick fiel zum Fenster hinaus. Es regnete schon wieder.

"Tifa, es tut mir leid!"

Weg! Alles weg. Abgebrannt. Blöder Regen.

"Tifa, ich..."

"Du kannst nichts dafür", meinte Tifa abwesend. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich um die Bettdecke. "Mistkerle!", fluchte sie leise und verbittert.

Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte keine der beiden ein Wort. Elena hatte ihren Blick wieder niedergeschlagen zu Boden gerichtet, während Tifa dem Regen zusah und versuchte an alles mögliche zu denken, nur nicht ihr niedergebranntes Heim.

"Und jetzt?", fragte sie schließlich Elena.

Die Turk sah auf und blickte Tifa zum ersten Mal wieder in die Augen. "Sie haben mich gefunden..." Elena stand auf und marschierte vom Bett weg. "Und im Verstecken war ich noch nie gut, also werden sie mich auch ein zweites Mal finden. Nur das nächste Mal will ich darauf vorbereitet sein."

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich will mich zur Costa del Sol durchschlagen. Dort hab ich Geld - viel Geld. Ich rüste auf und dann geh ich zum Angriff über. Ich lasse mir von Mishima und seinem Gefolge nichts mehr gefallen. Und was immer sie mir angetan haben - ich zwinge sie dazu mich zu heilen."

"Toller Plan", meinte Tifa wenig begeistert. "Was, wenn sie dich erwischen, bevor du die Sonnenküste erreichst? Wahrscheinlich erwischen sie dich noch hier in Midgar."

"Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen", sagte die Turk und sah Tifa ernst an. "Du musst mir helfen. Du hast doch Erfahrung im..."

"Weglaufen?!"

"Verkleiden und unentdeckt bleiben, wollte ich sagen", erklärte Elena etwas verletzt.

Tifa kam wieder ins Grübeln. Elena hatte Recht. In ihrer Zeit bei Avalanche hatten sie sich oft verkleiden müssen. Unentdeckt zu bleiben bedeutete damals zu überleben. Sie hatte diese Zeit überhaupt nicht vermisst, aber nun war sie wohl davon eingeholt worden.

Trotzdem klang Elenas Plan irgendwie nach purer Verzweiflung. Aber andererseits hatte Tifa auch keine bessere Idee. Sie könnten um Hilfe bitten, aber das würde Elena sicher wieder ablehnen. Außerdem wohnten all ihre Freunde noch weiter weg als die Costa del Sol - mit Ausnahme von Reeve, aber der war praktisch nie zu erreichen. Und irgendwie hatte Tifa keine Lust auch noch Barret und die anderen aus ihren friedlichen Leben herauszureißen.

"Also schön", sagte sie schließlich. "Aber wir werden einige Sachen zum Anziehen brauchen und... wir brauchen Geld!"

"Ich hab Geld", gab Elena etwas kleinlaut zu, hob ein undefinierbares Bündel von Stoff vom Boden des Zimmers auf und warf es vor Tifas Füße auf das Bett. "Und auch ein paar Klamotten."

"Woher hast du die?", fragte Tifa verwirrt und bemerkte erstmals auch das fremde und wenig saubere Hemd, das sie trug.

"Nun... ich...", stammelte Elena. "Der Doktor, der dich behandelt hat war... sehr hilfsbereit."

"Du hast das Zeug gestohlen."

"Nein... ich meine ja... vielleicht. So was in der Art..."

"Wie kann man so etwas nur klauen?" Tifa zog einen alten Pullover aus dem Bündel hervor, rümpfte die Nase und warf ihn angeekelt wieder zurück. "Wir müssen trotzdem noch einmal einkaufen gehen."

"_Ich_ werde einkaufen gehen", stellte Elena klar. "Du hast Bettruhe verordnet bekommen, die solltest du vorerst noch einhalten. Sag mir, was wir brauchen."

_

* * *

_

_Später..._

Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel als Elena mit zwei Einkaufstüten unter den Armen zurück in das Motel kam. Sie hatte sich die letzten Stunden durch Midgar geschlichen und die von Tifa aufgetragenen Besorgungen erledigt. Doch jetzt gegen Schluss hätte es sie beinahe nicht mehr geschafft. Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie fast entdeckt worden wäre. Schließlich hatte sie sich in eine große Regenjacke, die sie dem Doktor geklaut hatte, gehüllt und ihr Gesicht unter der Kapuze versteckt - was bei diesem Wetter nicht einmal sonderlich verdächtig wirkte.

Elenas Problem war sie selbst, beziehungsweise ihr Körper. Heute Morgen - eigentlich war es ja schon Mittag gewesen - hatte sie sich noch recht wohl gefühlt - körperlich zumindest. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen und die Sorge um Tifa zerfraßen sie schon den ganzen Tag.

Aber mittlerweile konnte sie sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ihre Lungen brannten schon wieder höllisch und die Atemnot wirkte sich natürlich auf den restlichen Körper aus. Und wie immer, wenn sie in dieser Phase war, meldete sich auch ihr unsichtbarer, kreischender Freund wieder. Zur erst leise, aber mit der Zeit wurde die Stimme immer lauter. Und sie einfach zu ignorieren, fiel ihr immer schwerer.

"_WAruM wEhRSt dU DiCh?_"

Weitergehen. Einfach Weitergehen, sagte sie sich. Elena war froh, dass die Gänge des Motels absolut leer waren. Sie konnte im Moment auf jede Art von Aufmerksamkeit verzichten. Und die Art wie sie mittlerweile durch die Gegend wankte, würde wohl nur jemanden nicht auffallen, der noch betrunkener war, als sie wirkte.

"_HöR aUf dICh zU weHrEN! DanN sInD DeInE ScHMeRzeN vORübEr._"

An die Wand gelehnt versuchte sie die letzten Meter bis zur Tür zu schaffen. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie glaubte, dass würde ihre Rettung sein. Sie hoffte einfach, ein Gespräch mit Tifa würde sie ablenken. Sie wach halten. Ihre Menschlichkeit bewahren.

"_NuR iCh KAnn DiR nOcH hElFEn, TuRK! ErGIb DiCH eNDliCh dEIneM SChickSaL!_"

Eine der Einkaufstüten fiel zu Boden als Elena eine Hand gegen ihre schmerzende Brust presste. Die zweite folgte kurz darauf und schließlich sank auch Elena an die Wand gelehnt zu Boden. Sie bekam keine Luft mehr!

"_SiE hÄLt dICh zUrÜCk. WEgEn iHR haST dU dIeSe ScHMerZEn, nUr wEGeN iHR. TÖtE sIE!_"

Elena kniff ihren Augen so fest zusammen, wie es nur ging, und presste ihren Kopf gegen die Wand. Luft! Luft sie brauchte Luft!

"_WiLlST Du sTErBeN? TÖtE sIe!_"

"Lass... mich... in Ruhe...", presste Elena hervor.

"_WiLLsT dU sTeRbEn?_"

"Ich..."

"_TÖTe sIE! ODer Du StIrBSt!_"

"Ich will nicht sterben..."

Mit einem Mal war die Blockade in ihren Lungen verschwunden und Elena sog mit gierigen Zügen wieder Luft ein. Erschöpft öffnete sie ihre Augen und starrte ihren Arm an. Er hatte sich wieder verwandelt. Natürlich.

"_TöTE SiE!_"

"NeIn!", brüllte Elena und schmettere ihren Arm so fest sie konnte gegen die Wand. Und ein zweites Mal. "LASS MICH ENDLICH IN RUHE!!!"

Sie wartete auf eine noch wütendere Antwort. Aber nichts kam. Es war wieder still. Sie saß noch kurz auf dem Boden und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen, dann sammelte sie den Inhalt der Einkaufstüten ein und stand wieder auf. Einen Moment lang stand sie einfach nur so im Flur, dann entkam ihr ein erschöpftes Lachen. Sie hatte es vertrieben. Sie war wieder Herr über ihren Körper. Sie wusste es. Sie war stärker als dieses Ding! Die leise Stimme der Vernunft, die ihr sagte, dass das Blödsinn war, hörte sie allerdings ebenfalls nicht mehr.

Sie nahm sich noch einen Augenblick Zeit um Schweiß und verräterische Tränen zu entfernen, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Zimmer.

* * *

Tränen standen in Tifas Augen und liefen über Wangen, während sie im Bett liegend, gegen die Kopfstütze gelehnt den Regen betrachtete, der außen an dem schmutzigen Fenster hinunter lief. Sie hatte versucht ihre Fassung so lange wie möglich zu wahren - vor allem vor Elena. Aber irgendwann hatte sie es einfach nicht mehr geschafft.

Sie hatte ein drittes Mal in ihrem Leben beinahe alles verloren. Sephiroth hatte ihr Heimatdorf abgefackelt, auch wenn das nie offiziell geschehen war. ShinRa hatte ihre Bar und etliche ihrer Freunde unter der Platte von Sektor 7 begraben. Und jetzt hatte sie erneut alles an die Flammen verloren.

Nachdem Avalanche sich aufgelöst hatte, hatten sie aufgeteilt, was sie an Geld übrig gehabt hatten. Tifa hatte sich davon ihr neues Zuhause gekauft und eingerichtet - mit Unterstützung von Cloud, erinnerte sie sich verdrießlich. Er hatte sich bis zum Schluss geweigert, dass sie ihm etwas davon zurückzahlte.

Was sollte sie nun tun? Erst einmal würde sie natürlich versuchen Elena zu helfen. Aber dann? Versicherung hatte sie keine. So etwas war trotz der Neuordnung immer noch etwas, das sich nur reichere Bürger Midgars leisten konnten. Zur Polizei konnte und wollte sie auch gar nicht. Erstens traute sie den Beamten Midgars nach wie vor nicht sonderlich, und zweitens konnten die ohnehin nicht viel ausrichten.

Vielleicht war es einfach das Beste Barret zu besuchen. Er war praktisch ihr bester Freund auf diesem Planeten. Er hatte ihr schon einmal geholfen, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und er würde ihr auch sicher beim Beginn eines neuen Lebens beistehen. Ihrem Vierten.

Außerdem würde es gut tun Marlene wieder einmal zu sehen.

Und wie hatte Aeris ihr gesagt? '_Irgendwie geht es immer weiter...'_ Hatte sie das damit gemeint?

Tifa erschrak als sie glaubte, Elenas Stimme im Gang zu hören. Hastig versuchte sie alle Spuren ihrer Trauer verschwinden zu lassen und trocknete die Tränen mit der Bettdecke weg.

"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!", hörte sie plötzlich Elena von draußen schreien. Das klang ernst. Sie fuhr sich mit dem Arm ein letztes Mal über die Augen, dann versuchte sie sich aus dem Bett zu heben. Was ihr deutlich schwerer viel, als sie gedacht hatte. Sie schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und versuchte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht aufzustehen, als sich im selben Moment die Tür öffnete.

"Du sollst doch liegen bleiben!", meinte Elena besorgt, aber nicht ganz anwesend, als sie das schäbige kleine Motelzimmer betrat und sah wie Tifa versuchte aufzustehen.

"Wen hast du da gerade angeschrieen?", fragte Tifa und ließ sich ohne Widerworte zurück auf das Bett sinken, zog ihre Beine zurück unter die Decke und lehnte sich langsam wieder gegen das Kopfende.

"Nur irgend so ein Kerl, der mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte", erklärte Elena, während sie die beiden Einkaufstüten auf die kleine Kommode stellte und dann ihre Regenjacke abstreifte, welche sie achtlos auf den Boden warf.

Tifa verzog misstrauisch ihre Augenbrauen. Sie glaubte zu erkennen, wie Elenas Hände zitterten. "Sicher? Das hat sich ziemlich ernst angehört..."

"War es nicht, glaub mir. Der Kerl ist mir schon eine halbe Ewigkeit nachgelaufen. Mir ist es jetzt bloß einfach zu blöd geworden." Sie begann zu grinsen. "Keine Sorge, der geht uns nicht mehr so schnell auf die Nerven."

"Na gut", lenkte Tifa ein. Sie war nicht wirklich auf einen Streit mit Elena aus, also wechselte sie das Thema. "Alles bekommen?"

Elena grinste erneut, nur dieses Mal wirkte es zuversichtlicher. Und echter. "Mehr als das." Sie begann die Tüten auszupacken. "Haartönung, ein paar weniger streng riechender Klamotten, Verbandszeug, was zum Essen und das hier."

Mit _'das hier'_ meinte Elena die schwarze Pistole, die sie aus der Tüte zog, mit einer gekonnten Bewegung durchlud und dann auf irgend etwas zielte, das sie durch das Fenster des Zimmers erblickte.

"Woher hast du...?"

"Ein bisschen kenn ich mich auch noch in Midgar aus", sagte Elena und betätigte den Abzug, worauf hin ein leises Klicken ertönte. "Es wird wahrscheinlich noch ungemütlicher als es ohnehin schon ist. Wir werden die Dinger brauchen."

Tifa antwortete nichts darauf. Elena hatte natürlich Recht. Sie würden Waffen brauchen. Was Tifa nachdenklich machte, war die Fähigkeit der Turk in kurzer Zeit von _'Nervös und Niedergeschlagen ohne Ende'_ zu _'Alles egal, das wird schon wieder'_ zu wechseln. Zwar war es angenehmer Elena in ihren Stimmungshochs zu erleben, aber irgendwie schien sie dann die Probleme, die noch vor ihr lagen - oder sich durch ihren Körper fraßen -, völlig zu unterschätzen. Im Gegensatz zu vorher wirkte Elena beinahe schon wieder unbekümmert.

"Tifa, hör zu...", begann Elena und senkte ihre Waffe.

"Oh nein!", schreckte Tifa auf. "Wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst dich zu bedanken, um mir anschließend zu erzählen wie leid es dir tut, dass ich da mit hineingezogen wurde, aber dass das dein Kampf ist und du ihn alleine austragen musst oder willst, dann lass dir was gesagt sein: VERGISS ES! Die Dreckskerle haben meine Bar, mein Zuhause, meine ganze Existenz abgefackelt. Ich hab mit denen mindestens eine genauso große Rechnung offen wie du. Wenn du also auch nur daran denkst, dich allein davon zu machen, sei dir sicher: Ich werde dich finden, dir die Abreibung deines Lebens verpassen und dir dann helfen, diese Psychopaten fertig zu machen. Verstanden?" Tifa holte erschöpft Luft als sie fertig war.

Elena sah sie nur verwundert an, dann warf ihr die Turk überraschend die Pistole zu, welche Tifa ungeschickt auffing.

"Du hättest mich ausreden lassen können. Ich wollte sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich ziemlich heftig wird die nächste Zeit. Und da du angeschossen bist, will ich, dass du die nächste Zeit auf deine Karate-Tricks verzichtest. Deshalb ist die für dich und die hier..." Elena zog eine zweite Pistole aus der Tüte. "... für mich."

Sie deutete auf die Waffe in Tifas Händen. "Ich hoffe, du kannst damit umgehen."

"Kann ich... einigermaßen", meinte Tifa schließlich und sah wieder zu Elena auf. "Sorry, dass ich..."

"Schon okay." Die Turk trat zu ihr ans Bett. "Ich kann dir nicht oft genug sagen, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin, dass du mir hilfst. Ich will nur nicht, dass du deswegen drauf gehst. Also halt dich die nächsten Tage bitte zurück."

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Tifas Gesicht. "Verstanden."

"Gut." Elena begann ebenfalls zu lächeln. Nach einem kurzen Moment machte sie kehrt und holte etwas aus einer der Einkaufstüten. Mit einer Flasche Shampoo in der Hand drehte sie sich wieder zu Tifa um. "Was dagegen, wenn ich die Dusche als Erste in Beschlag nehme?"

"Nein, mach nur", meinte Tifa. Sie rechnete ohnehin damit, dass Elena fertig war, bevor sie es geschafft hatte aufzustehen.

* * *

Stehen und Gehen funktionierte eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht, stellte Tifa fest. Hatte sie es erst einmal aus dem Bett geschafft, spürte sie ihre Wunde kaum noch. Das war gut. Nichts hasste sie mehr, als sich invalide zu fühlen. Sie ging noch ein paar mal im Zimmer auf und ab und erhöhte dabei immer mehr das Tempo. Schließlich blieb sie - mit dem bisherigen Ergebnis recht zufrieden - wieder stehen und nahm ihre gewohnte Kampfstellung ein. Sie hatte schon mit viel schlimmeren Verletzungen gekämpft, außerdem war es ohnehin nur ein kleiner Test.

Tifa spannte kurz ihre erkalteten Muskeln an und ließ ihre rechte Faust nach vorne schnellen - was sie sofort wieder bereute als ein stechender Schmerz sie durchfuhr. Okay, das würde sie vorerst wohl doch unterlassen müssen. Sie ließ ihren Blick zu der Pistole wandern, die auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Nach kurzem Nachdenken marschierte Tifa hinüber und hob die Waffe auf.

Sie würde sich die nächste Zeit wohl doch darauf verlassen müssen. War lange her, dass sie überhaupt eine verwendet hatte. Und gut gezielt hatte sie auch nie. Es gab einen Grund warum sie sich lieber auf ihren Körper als auf irgendwelche Waffen verließ.

Sie hatte die Pistole gerade wieder zurückgelegt, als sich die Tür zum Bad öffnete und eine klitschnasse Elena ins Zimmer stürmte - nackt, wie Tifa erschrocken bemerkte und sich daraufhin schnell abwand.

"Drecksladen!", schimpfte Elena und begann in den Einkaufstüten zu wühlen. "Zum Glück hab ich auch Handtücher gekauft... Was?"

"Du hättest was sagen können, dann hätte ich sie dir gebracht", meinte Tifa, ihren Blick immer noch von Elena abgewandt.

"Du tust gerade so, als wärst du diejenige die nichts anhat", kicherte Elena halb amüsiert, halb genervt und wickelte sich in eines der Handtücher ein. "Du kannst dich wieder umdrehen."

"Sorry", sagte Tifa kleinlaut und drehte sich wieder zu Elena um, die sich gerade die Haare trocknete. "Ich..." Tifa gerat abermals ins Stocken.

"Was ist jetzt?", fragte Elena nun endgültig genervt. "Immer noch zuviel Haut? Für jemanden, der im Sommer gern Miniröcke trägt, bist du ganz schön prüde!"

Tifa blickte die Turk für einen Moment verwirrt an, dann besann sie sich wieder auf das, was sie stutzig gemacht hatte. "Dein Arm."

Elena sah an sich herab, während Tifa zu ihr hinüber trat. Es waren wieder einmal die roten Streifen, die sich wie Adern dicht unter der Haut über Elenas Arm zogen. Mehr als das. Mittlerweile bedeckten sie auch schon Elenas Brustkorb und ihren Halsansatz. Sogar ihre linke Schulter war schon teilweise betroffen.

"Es ist schlimmer geworden", meinte Tifa und nahm Elenas Arm in die Hand um ich näher zu betrachten.

"Geht es noch ein Stück negativer? 'Es hat sich ausgebreitet' würde es doch auch gut genug beschreiben."

Tifa ignorierte Elenas Einwände und ließ vorsichtig ihren Finger einer der Adern von Elenas Ellenbogen bis zur Schulter folgen. "Tut es weh?"

Elena befreite ihren Arm aus Tifas sanften Griff. "Es sieht nur schlimm aus. Ansonsten bin ich okay."

"Fängst du schon wieder an! Du bist alles andere als 'okay'."

"Schön! Dann bin ich halt krank oder am Verrecken oder beides. Glaubst du es gefällt mir, dass ich so aussehe?! Ich will mir nur nicht ständig sagen 'Du bist krank! Du bist krank!'. Und ich hab es langsam satt, dass ständig von dir zu hören."

"Weil du es einfach hinnimmst."

"Mach ich nicht! So schlimm ist es nicht. Ich kann mich kontrollieren, glaub mir. Außerdem hab ich dir doch meinen Plan erklärt und du hast gesagt, dass du mir helfen willst." Elena wandte sich wieder von Tifa ab und machte damit weiter sich die Haare abzutrocknen. "Aber scheinbar glaubst du immer noch es ist mit 'Hallo, Doc. Bin das Opfer eines perversen Wissenschaftlers. Bitte helfen.' Einfach getan ist."

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Dann hör auch auf damit!"

Tifa hatte keine Lust mit Elena zu streiten, und tat als käme sie der Bitte nach. Sie meinte es zwar nur gut mit ihrer... Freundin? Traf das zu? Vor gut einer Woche war Elena wahrscheinlich der letzte Mensch gewesen, um den sich Tifas Gedanken gedreht hatten. Und nun? Sie dachte in letzter Zeit fast nur noch daran, wie sie Elena helfen konnte. Die Turks waren in der Vergangenheit alles andere Freunde für sie gewesen, aber seitdem sie Elena besser kennen gelernt hatte... nein, das traf irgendwie auch nicht zu. Sie wusste immer noch so gut wie nichts über Elena.

Ein Seufzer entwich Tifa. Einfach würde ihr Leben wohl nie sein.

"Ich geh duschen", sagte sie zu Elena und ging - langsam - in Richtung Badezimmer.

"Warte. Nimm das hier gleich mit", meinte die Turk und reichte ihr ein trockenes Handtuch und einen Satz neue Klamotten. "Erspart dir weitere Peinlichkeiten."

"Danke..."

"Brauchst du Hilfe? Wegen dem Verband, meine ich."

"Geht schon". Irgendwie kam das kälter raus, als Tifa es beabsichtigt hatte. "Für den neuen dann vielleicht", sagte sie deshalb noch bevor sie die Badtür hinter ihr zuzog.

Tifa befreite sich von dem dreckigen und viel zu großen Hemd, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, wo Elena es eigentlich herbekommen hatte, und wickelte dann vorsichtig den Verband ab, der beinahe ihren ganzen Oberkörper umspannte.

Sie inspizierte die Verletzung im Spiegel. Die Wunde sah noch übler aus, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatte wohl wirklich verdammtes Glück gehabt.

Tifa entfernte noch das Pflaster von dem Streifschuss an ihrem Arm und schlüpfte aus ihrem Slip, dann stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und ließ einen heißen Schwall Wasser auf sich hinunterstürzen.

Sie ließ sich mehr Zeit als sonst, vielleicht in der unterbewussten Hoffnung etwas von dem Stress der letzten Tage abzuspülen. Der Plan scheiterte an dem geringen Heißwasservorrat des Motels, trotzdem hatte es etwas geholfen.

Ein Stück entspannter trat Tifa wieder aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte in die frischen Klamotten, die Elena besorgt hatte - auch wenn Boxershorts und zu große T-Shirts nicht gerade ihren Geschmack trafen. Im Moment war modisches Auftreten ohnehin in den Hintergrund getreten.

Als Tifa zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, lag Elena bäuchlings auf dem Bett starrte auf den Fernseher.

"Die Sharks haben schon wieder nur unentschieden gespielt", teilte ihr die Turk emotionslos mit.

"Gegen wen?"

"Was weiß ich...?"

"Interessiert dich das überhaupt?"

"Nein", meinte Elena knapp, schaltete den Fernseher aus setzte sich auf und sah Tifa an. "Alles okay?"

"Größtenteils. Aber ich bin wirklich keine größeren Verletzungen mehr gewohnt. Ich kann auch nicht sagen, dass ich sie vermisst hätte."

"Zeit für einen neuen Verband", beschloss Elena und hüpfte daraufhin aus dem Bett um das gekaufte Verbandszeug zu holen.

"Nicht nötig, ich..."

Tifas Protest wurde von Elena ignoriert. Die Turk trat auf sie zu, verpasste ihr einen leichten Stoß, so dass Tifa auf der Bettkante zu sitzen kam und klettere hinter ihr auf das Bett.

"Du hast eine gebrochene Rippe und eine frische OP-Narbe. Planetenretter oder nicht, wenn ich mir ständig von dir anhören muss, wie schlimm es um mich steht, dann lässt du dir gefälligst einen neuen Verband verpassen."

"Meinetwegen", seufzte Tifa ergeben. "Dann mach schon."

"Tifa?"

"Was!?"

"Durch das T-Shirt wird es nicht funktionieren."

Tifa seufzte abermals und zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie das graue Shirt langsam über den Kopf zog und dann widerwillig auf den Boden fallen ließ. "Zufrieden?"

"Du bist das nicht sonderlich gewohnt, hm?", fragte Elena während sie neben ihr auf dem Bett das Verbandszeug ausbreitete. "Entspann dich. Wir Mädels sind unter uns. Arme hoch!"

Ein melancholisches Lächeln huschte über Tifas Gesicht als sie vor sichtig ihre Hände nach oben streckte. "Aeris und Yuffie haben mich deshalb auch immer aufgezogen. Ich hatte früher eigentlich keine Freundinnen, nur Kumpels. Und in deren Gegenwart habe ich es vermieden mich umzuziehen."

Tifa zuckte erschrocken zusammen als Elena ihr etwas Kaltes auf die Wunde presste und dort sanft verrieb.

"Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen.

"Wundsalbe", erklärte Elena knapp bevor sie an den vorherigen Gesprächsfaden anknüpfte. "Bei mir war es anders. In einem Waisenhaus in den Slums lernt man schnell auf so etwas wie Privatsphäre zu verzichten. Beim Militär war es auch nicht viel anders."

Tifa wusste wovon Elena sprach. Ihre eigenen ersten Monate in den Slums von Midgar waren ebenfalls eine harte Schule gewesen.

Sie beobachtete Elena im Spiegel, während die Turk sprach. Es war das erste Mal, dass Elena etwas von sich erzählte, dass über die Ereignisse der letzen Wochen hinaus ging. Ihr Gesicht ließ nicht gerade darauf schließen, dass sie gerade von freudigen Erinnerungen berichtete.

"Halt mir bitte mal die Haare aus dem Weg", ordnete Elena an, was Tifa prompt befolgte. Daraufhin begann sie den Verband um Tifas Oberkörper zu wickeln. Tifa zuckte unter der Berührung abermals zusammen, hoffte allerdings, dass Elena es nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Erst bei den Turks wurde es dann besser", setzte Elena ihrer Erzählung fort. "Eigenes Quartier mit eigenem Bad, großer Gehaltsscheck. Nur wirklich ausnutzen konnte ich das auch nie. ShinRa schickte uns ja die meiste Zeit in der Welt herum, um... um euch zu jagen. A... Aber nicht nur euch! Es gab auch noch andere Sachen zu erledigen..."

Tifa schloss ihre Augen, während die geschickten Finger der Turk mehr und mehr von ihren Brüsten unter dem weißen Verband verschwinden ließen. "Elena?"

"Hm?"

"Wie wird man eigentlich ein Turk?" Das interessierte Tifa wirklich, trotzdem kam es ihr so vor, als hätte sie die Frage teilweise gestellt um sich abzulenken.

"Von Rude und Tseng weiß ich es nicht - die haben nie was darüber erzählt. Aber Reno hat eines Nachts Tseng in einer Bar getroffen, und eine Schlägerei später war Tseng irgendwie ziemlich begeistert von ihm."

"Ich wollte wissen, wie du ein Turk geworden bist."

"So, fertig!", meinte Elena und knotete die Enden des Verbandes oberhalb von Tifas Schulter zusammen.

"Du weichst mir aus", sagte Tifa vorwurfsvoll und drehte sich zu ihrer Gesprächspartnerin um, die ihrem Blick auswich.

"Das ist keine schöne Geschichte." Elena hob ihren Kopf und sah Tifa an. "Ich erzähl es dir ein andermal, okay?"

"Okay..." Zum wiederholtem Mal an diesem Tage entschloss sich Tifa dazu, nicht weiter nachzubohren. "Danke für's Verarzten."

Ein knappes Lächeln huschte über Elenas Gesicht. "War kein großer Aufwand." Sie ließ ihren Blick auf den Verband wandern. "Aber ich fürchte, du wirst dir eine Narbe behalten."

"Wäre nicht die Erste. Und so groß wie die andere wird sie wohl auch nicht werden."

"Welche andere?"

"Diese hier." Tifa deute auf eine rosa Linie die kurz über ihrem Bauchnabel begann und sich leicht diagonal verlaufend bis unter den Verband fortsetzte.

"Was war das?", fragte Elena und setzte vorsichtig zwei Finger auf die Narbe und ließ sie langsam nach oben wandern.

"Sephiroth. Er..." Sie brach ab. Mit dieser Narbe verband sie eine ihrer schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Sephiroth hatte sie mit seinem Masamune niedergeschlagen, nachdem er ihren Vater ermordet und ihr gesamtes Heimatdorf niedergebrannt hatte. Sie war tagelang bewusstlos gewesen und als sie wieder zu sich gekommen war, war Zangan bei ihr gewesen und hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie praktisch alles verloren hatte.

"Ich glaube, wir haben wohl beide unsere Geschichten, die wir heute nicht erzählen wollen", meinte Elena, worauf Tifa nur stumm nickte. Eine unangenehme Stille befiel die beiden Frauen und für einen längeren Augenblick saßen beide nur da, ohne sich anzusehen. Dann bemerkte Elena, dass ihre Hand immer noch beinahe zwischen Tifas Brüsten ruhte und zog sie daraufhin langsam zurück.

Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und abermals folgte ein anhaltende Stille, bis Elena die Augen schloss und sich ihr Gesicht langsam dem von Tifa näherte, die allerdings fast im selben Moment aufstand.

"Wir sollten uns schlafen legen", meinte Tifa und schaltete das Licht aus. "Morgen wird ein langer Tag."

Elenas etwas niedergeschlagener Gesichtsausdruck entging ihr dadurch allerdings.

_

* * *

_

_Junon, spät nachts..._

"Könnten wir jetzt verdammt noch mal endlich erfahren, was los ist? Und zwar sofort!"

"Cid, beruhig dich doch bitte...", versuchte der kleine Katzenroboter verzweifelt den aufgebrachten Kapitän zu besänftigen. "Wollt ihr euch nicht lieber erst etwas ausruhen? Wir haben für euch ein Zimmer..."

"Beruhigen? AUSRUHEN?! Keine Chance!", tobte Cid und sprang aus dem Sessel, in den er sich vorher hatte fallen lassen. "Vincent wurde von irgend'nem durchgeknallten Irren entführt, Cloud von demselben in einem Sarg eingenagelt, ich bin den ganzen verfluchten Tag durch dieses dreckige Junon gelatscht und vorhin hat irgendein KIND meine Tiny Bronco in die Luft gejagt. Und ich soll mich beruhigen? Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen was los ist!" Er ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und zog eine Zigarette aus seiner Westentasche. "Außerdem ist das meine letzte Kippe."

"Hier drin ist Rauchen verboten..."

"Ist mir scheißegal, Reeve. Pack endlich aus!" Cid ließ sein Feuerzeug aufflammen, dann wandte er sich hilfesuchend an seinen bisher schweigsamen Begleiter. "Cloud, sag auch endlich was, verdammt noch mal!"

Cloud hatte die Szene bisher schweigend und nur halb verfolgt. Stattdessen haftete sein Blick auf Reno. Der Turk hatte sich ebenfalls zurückgehalten und beobachtete mit einem amüsierten Grinsen und gegen eine Wand des Hotelzimmers gelehnt den kleinen Roboter, der mit verzweifelten Gesten versuchte gegen den tobenden Cid zu bestehen.

Renos Anwesenheit machte Cloud misstrauisch. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er Cait/Reeve wieder richtig vertraut hatte. Und nun arbeitete der Ex-ShinRa mit einem Turk zusammen. Oder der Turk arbeitete für den Ex-ShinRa, wie auch immer. Es gefiel ihm nicht. Überhaupt nicht.

"Cloud!"

Der Schwertkämpfer warf Cid nur einen kurzen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Reeves kleinen Robo-Avatar. "Was ist hier los, Cait?"

Cait Sith gab seine Widerworte und blickte einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich auf den Couchtisch, auf dem er stand, hinab bevor er wieder zu den beiden aufsah. "Ihr wisst, dass ich euch das nicht so einfach sagen kann. Es gibt da einige Sicherheitsvorschriften, die es zu beachten gilt. Offiziell hätten wir gar nicht an euch herantreten dürfen. Das ist sozusagen eine Sondergenehmigung wegen unserer speziellen Beziehung..."

"Schwing keine beschissenen Reden!", unterbrach Cid ihn schroff.

"Fass dich bitte kurz", formulierte Cloud es höflicher.

"Wenn ich euch einweihe, hängt ihr mit drin", erklärte die Katze ernst. "Entweder arbeitet ihr dann für uns und helft uns diese Sache aus der Welt zu schaffen, oder wir halten euch fest bis es vorbei ist."

"Wer ist bitte schön _'wir'_?", fragte Cid misstrauisch.

"Midgar-Geheimdienst. Seid ihr dabei oder nicht? Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich sehr froh euch an Bord zu haben."

Cloud und Cid tauschten einen Moment lang Blicke aus und einigten sich mit einem stummen Nicken.

"Verdammt! Natürlich helfen wir euch Vincent aus der Scheiße zu ziehen und die Mistkerle zu erledigen", verkündete Cid.

"Ich halt's wie er's gesagt hat", bestätigte Cloud und deutete mit einem Nicken auf Cid. "Nur mit weniger Schimpfwörtern."

"Also schön", nickte Cait und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter. "Reno... RENO!"

"Was?!", fragte der Turk genervt, eine frisch angezündete Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geklemmt. "Das alte Großmaul raucht doch auch!"

Mit verärgertem Gesicht wandte sich der Roboter wieder ab und marschierte etwas den Tisch entlang, weg von Cid. "Zeig es ihnen einfach!"

Ohne weiteren Kommentar verschwand Reno in einem Nebenraum und tauchte einen Moment später wieder mit einem Laptop unterm Arm auf und baute das gerät vor Cloud und Cid am Tisch auf. Eine Minute und einige von Cait eingegebene Passwörter später, flimmerte ein Dokument auf dem Bildschirm auf und zeigte Cid und Cloud zwei Fotos.

Ein rotbärtiger Brillenträger mit kurzen Haaren und ein jugendlich wirkender Mann mit etwas längeren braunen Haaren blickten die beiden schweigend an.

"Ihr wolltet wissen, wer dahinter steckt? Die beiden", begann Cait mit seiner Erklärung. "Doktor Viktor Beruga, 42, und Doktor Aaron Sarcone, 27. Diese beiden stecken hinter Vincents Entführung."

"Diese Milchbubis?", fragte Cid unglaubwürdig.

Reno lachte amüsiert auf. "Ich hätte drauf wetten sollen, dass außer mir noch jemand dieser Meinung ist."

"Spar dir das", ermahnte Cait seinen Partner, bevor er sich wieder an die beiden Kämpfer wandte. "Sie sehen vielleicht harmlos aus, aber wegen den beiden haben wir ein ganz schönes Problem. Beruga ist Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der Bionik, Sarcone hingegen ist Biochemiker und der eigentliche Leiter des Projekts..."

"Welches Projekt?", wollte Cid wissen.

"Projekt C."

"Projekt C?"

"Hört sich nach Hojo an...", meinte Cloud nachdenklich. Die Sache hatte ihm schon von Anfang an überhaupt nicht gefallen. Ein SOLDAT, Vincent, die ShinRa-Villa. Das alles stank geradezu nach dem Mann, der ihn fünf Jahre lang in einem Alptraum gefangen gehalten hatte.

"..." Cait starrte ihn nur überrascht an. "Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

"Hojo war noch nie sehr kreativ was die Benennung seiner Forschungsprojekte anging. Und Vincent hat eine Vergangenheit mit Hojo, soweit er das durchblicken lassen hat. Aber wie das ganze mit den beiden 'Milchbubis' zusammenhängt, hätte ich schon noch gerne von dir erklärt, Reeve. Hojo ist doch tot, oder? Vincent hat nicht viel von ihm übrig gelassen."

"Ja, natürlich", beruhigte ihn der kleine Roboter. "Aber indirekt hat es trotzdem mit ihm zu tun. Sarcone ist wie gesagt Biologie und Chemiker. Ein echtes Wunderkind sogar. Kam sehr schnell durch eine der besten Schulen in Midgar und arbeitete sich mit gleichem Tempo durch die Midgar-Universität. Seinen ersten Doktor hat er mit 22 gemacht."

"Bei Hojo?"

"Nein. Hojo hatte ja nie unterrichtet - was ein echter Segen ist. Sarcone war - von dem Tempo, das er während seiner Ausbildung vorlegte, einmal abgesehen - ein ganz normaler Student. Er war auch nie bei ShinRa angestellt..."

"Komm endlich zum Wesentlichen!"

"Cid!", ermahnte Cloud seinen Begleiter. "Lass ihn ausreden, dann erfahren wir es früh genug."

"Mich interessiert dieser Scheiß nicht!"

"Aber mich."

Cid blickte Cloud kurz mürrisch an, dann ließ er sich mit einem 'Hmpf' zurücksinken und verschränkte die Arme. "Kannst den Vortrag fortsetzen, Reeve."

"Danke, ich werde mich kurz fassen", versprach Cait Sith und begann auf dem Tisch auf- und abzuwandern. "Jedenfalls hat Sarcone auch die letzten Jahre noch an der Midgar Universität verbracht. Irgendwann muss er dabei dann über alte Aufzeichnungen von Hojo gestolpert sein."

"Ihr habt das Zeug einfach so rumliegen lassen?!", schrie Cid auf. "Seid ihr irre?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht. Sämtliche kritischen Dokumente aus der ShinRa-Zeit wurden sorgfältig konfisziert." Beschämt ließ der Katzenroboter sein Haupt hängen. "Oder so war zumindest die Order. In dem ganzen Chaos nach dem Umsturz müssen einige Dokumente übersehen worden sein."

"Soll heißen, dieser Sarcone hat jetzt Hojos Aufzeichnungen über das Jenova-Projekt?"

"Nicht Jenova, Projekt C. Ein viel älteres Projekt von Hojo, sehr viel älter. Sein erstes als Wissenschaftler bei ShinRa. C steht für Chaos."

"Vincent."

Cid sah kurz fragend zu Cloud auf, bevor es ihm dann doch selber einfiel. "Chaos, so nennt er sich, wenn er sich in dieses riesige Mistvieh verwandelt, oder?"

Cloud nickte nur stumm, aber auch Cait bestätigte Cids Aussage. "Genau. Soweit wir wissen, war es sogar Hojo der ihm diesen Namen gegeben hat. Um auf das wesentliche zu kommen: Projekt C könnte man als eine Vorstufe des SOLDAT-Programms betrachten. Hojo versuchte schon damals eine Art Superkrieger zu erschaffen, indem er Menschen einen Cocktail verschiedenster Monsterzellen injizierte, zusammen mit einem Serum, dass eine Abstoßung verhindern sollte. Angeblich hatte er sogar ein zweites Serum, das sofort den Umwandlungsprozess auslösen sollte."

"Angeblich?", fragte Cloud.

"Genaue Aufzeichnungen sind nicht erhalten. Hojo hat seine Arbeit schon immer lückenhaft dokumentiert - wahrscheinlich auch um Ärger mit Professor Gast zu vermeiden. Jedenfalls sind wir uns ziemlich sicher, dass Sarcone und Beruga Hojos Forschung wieder aufgenommen haben und nun versuchen ihre eigenen Elitekrieger zu erschaffen."

"Und was genau wollen sie mit Vincent?", warf Cid ein. "Er ist doch schon... abgeschlossen, oder etwa nicht?"

"Genau deswegen", meinte Cloud, während ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. "Sie betreiben Studien am fertigen Objekt."

Cait nickte nur stumm, und für einen kurzen Augenblick schwiegen alle Anwesenden, bevor der kleine Roboter fortfuhr.

"Jedenfalls könnt ihr euch wahrscheinlich denken, dass es der Regierung von Midgar ein besonderes Anliegen ist, diesen peinlichen Fehler auszubügeln, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass wir keine Armee von monsterartigen Superkriegern dulden können, die noch dazu jemand unter Kontrolle hat. Wir befürchten nämlich außerdem, dass die Beiden einen Geldgeber haben, der diese Krieger für sich herstellen lassen will. Wir wissen nur leider nicht, wer es ist."

"Oder wo sie sich aufhalten", fügte Reno an. "Das ist unser größtes Problem im Moment."

"Superkrieger hatten wir schon zur Genüge", stellte Cid bitter fest. "Ich seh das also richtig: Ihr braucht uns, um euren Mist wegzuräumen, zwei verweichlichte Wissenschaftler zu finden und ihnen auf die Finger zu hauen? Nebenbei retten wir dann natürlich noch Vincent." Der Pilot begann zu grinsen. "Kein Problem! Aber wenn ich das so sagen darf: Ihr Jungs vom Geheimdienst seid echte Versager."

"Du vergisst etwas, Cid", merkte Cloud an. "Es gibt da noch den SOLDAT, den ich ihn Nibelheim getroffen habe."

"Und genau da liegt unser _wirklich_ größtes Problem. Sarcone und Beruga haben eine Söldnertruppe angeheuert, die größtenteils aus SOLDATs und ehemaligen ShinRa-Soldaten besteht."

Cloud und Cid starrten Reeve für einen Moment sprachlos an.

"Verdammte Scheiße! Du scherzt doch, oder?"

Cait schüttelte den Kopf. "Nach dem Abkommen zwischen Midgar und Junon, darf keine Armee mehr SOLDATs beinhalten oder neue ausgebildet werden. Einige der verbliebenen Mitglieder sind trotzdem im Gewerbe geblieben."

"Es sind also mehr als der eine SOLDAT, der mich in Nibelheim überrascht hat?"

"Ja. Es sind sieben."

"Großartig, verdammt großartig!", fluchte Cid.

"Das ist genau, weshalb ich euch an Bord haben will. Ich traue nicht vielen Leuten zu es mit SOLDATS auszunehmen und ich hab keine Lust meine halbe Abteilung für diese Sache zu opfern." Es folgte eine kurze Pause. "Ihr werdet ganz sicher mit ihnen zu tun bekommen", meinte Cait Sith schließlich etwas kleinlaut. "Ich nehme an, ihr wollt wissen, mit wem ihr es zu tun habt?"

"Natürlich."

"Gut." Cait betätigte eine Taste an dem Laptop und die Fotos der Wissenschaftler verschwanden. Der Bildschirm zeigte nun das Bild eines ungepflegt wirkenden Mannes mit Dreitagebart und langen schwarzen Haaren, daneben einige Daten zu seiner Person.

"Ocet, Trax. 31 Jahre. Kein sehr ehrgeiziger, aber ein durchaus fähiger Kämpfer. Seine ausgezeichneten Fertigkeiten im Umgang mit kleineren Schusswaffen und seine Fähigkeit auch in den stressigsten Situationen einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren haben ihm während des Krieges gegen Wutai einige Auszeichnungen und auch schließlich eine Einberufung zum SOLDAT-Projekt eingebracht. Er ist der SOLDAT von dem man nach ShinRas Untergang noch am meisten gehört hat. Er hat zusammen mit einer Bande ehemaliger ShinRa-Fußtruppen etliche Raubüberfälle begangen. Erwischt hat man sie allerdings nie, bis sie vor etwa zwei Jahren alle zusammen der Söldnertruppe beigetreten sind."

Cait betätigte abermals die Taste und das Bild von Trax verschwand und wurde durch das Foto eines unglaublich muskulösen, dunkelhäutigen Mannes ausgetauscht.

"Fang, Lorgan, 34 Jahre. Der erste Eindruck mag täuschen. Er ist noch viel stärker als er aussieht."

"Was meinst du damit?"

"Fang war schon bevor er zum SOLDAT wurde unglaublich stark und widerstandsfähig - er ist eine glückliche Missgeburt, könnte man sagen." Cid und Cloud sahen den kleinen Roboter nur fragend an.

"Die gängige Theorie ist, dass er einem genetischen Defekt einen besonderen Knochenwuchs verdankt. Seine Knochen sind nicht nur mehr als doppelt so stabil wie die eines normalen Menschen, sein Rippenkäfig weist praktisch keine Lücken auf, sondern ist ein massiver Knochenpanzer um seine Organe. Auch wurde er mit ziemlich guten Muskeln gesegnet. Verständlich, dass er nicht viel Zeit unentdeckt in den normalen ShinRa-Truppen verbrachte."

"Ich glaub, erinnere mich an ihn", sagte Cid nachdenklich. "Den haben wir schon einmal getroffen."

"Wann?", fragte Cloud verwirrt. Er hatte sich zwar lange Zeit eingeredet, er wäre ein SOLDAT gewesen, aber bisher musste er erkennen, dass er keinen seiner angeblich ehemaligen Kameraden erkannte.

"Da warst du gerade verschollen zu der Zeit", erklärte der Pilot. "Bei unserer Flucht aus Junon - während dieses Weapon-Angriffs - hat uns ShinRa ein ganzes Rudel seiner SOLDATs hinterher gehetzt. Barret hat einen Riesen umgenietet, der dem hier ziemlich ähnlich sah." Erstaunen flackerte in Cids Augen auf. "Verflucht! Der hat das überlebt?"

"Sieht ganz so aus. Wie gesagt, er kann ordentlich einstecken. Zu seinen angeborenen Eigenschaften kommen noch die ganzen Vorteile einer Makobehandlung. Und er ist Experte für schwere Waffen. Die Zeit nach dem Umsturz hat er eigentlich relativ zurückgezogen verbracht, bis er eben zu den Söldnern stieß."

Cait wartete einen Moment auf weitere Kommentare, als die jedoch ausblieben führte er seine Präsentation fort. Als nächstes flimmerte das Bild eines blondgelockten jungen Mannes auf, der für Cloud mehr wie ein Model als wie ein kampferprobter SOLDAT wirkte - bis auf die für Cloud allzu vertraut blau leuchtenden Augen.

"Okita di Lorenco III., 26 Jahre. Spross einer reichen Familie aus Junon, die schon seit mehreren Generationen hochrangige Militärs hervorbrachte. Er ist wohl erster Linie wegen seines Stammbaums zu SOLDAT gekommen. Trotzdem ist er ein recht passabler Schwertkämpfer. Er kam erst etwa ein halbes Jahr vor ShinRas Ende zu SOLDAT und hat sich auch nicht durch irgendwelche besonderen Aktionen hervorgetan. Wo er die letzten Jahre verbacht hat, wissen wir ebenfalls nicht. Aber seinen Trainingsdaten zufolge, ist er nicht so harmlos, wie er aussieht."

Cloud beobachtete Okitas Bild schweigend und auch Cid hatte nichts beizutragen, also machte Cait weiter. Okitas Abbild wich dem eines rothaarigen Teenager-Mädchens, deren Augen ausnahmsweise nicht den gewohnten, unnatürlichen Schimmer besaßen, wie es für SOLDATs üblich war.

"Gullwing, Raika. 15", begann Cait Sith, wurde jedoch sofort von Cid unterbrochen.

"Fünfzehn?! Die kann doch gar kein echter SOLDAT sein, oder? Sonst wäre sie doch schon mit... ähm..."

"Elf", half Cloud ihm aus. Er war ebenso erstaunt wie Cid, verbarg es nur etwas besser. "Was eigentlich nicht sein kann. Das Mindestalter für SOLDATs beziehungsweise für ShinRas Truppen im Allgemeinen war Vierzehn."

"Sie ist aber ein SOLDAT. Sie war das letzte Mitglied, das in die Truppe aufgenommen wurde, ein paar Wochen vor ShinRas Untergang. Nur hat sie deshalb auch nie eine Makobehandlung bekommen. Trotzdem ist sie die jüngste Person, die je zu SOLDAT gekommen ist."

"Jünger als Sephiroth? Der war doch auch von Anfang an dabei, oder?", fragte Cid.

"Ja und nein. In gewisser weise war Sephiroth der erste SOLDAT. Er hat seine Makobehandlung - inklusive einiger Jenovazellen - schon vor seiner Geburt bekommen, aber als die Truppe offiziell gegründet wurde, war er schon siebzehn Jahre alt."

Sephiroth. Jenova. Irgendwie hatte Cloud es in den letzten Zehn Jahren nie geschafft an ein Problem zu geraten, das nicht irgendwie mit einem der beiden zu tun hatte - wenn auch nur indirekt. "Warum wurde sie nun so früh zu SOLDAT geholt?", fragte er schließlich.

"Wegen ihren erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten", erklärte Cait. "Ihr Umgang und Timing mit Sprengstoffen aller Art ist phänomenal. Sie hat allerdings nie verraten, wer ihr das alles beigebracht hat. Interessieren euch die Details?"

"Eigentlich nicht", meinte Cid.

"Vielleicht später", fügte Cloud hinzu. Zu einem gewissen Grad war er etwas neidisch auf dieses Mädchen. Sie hatte mit Elf schon geschafft, was er in zwei Jahre lang vergeblich versucht hatte.

"Jedenfalls solltet ihr sie nicht unterschätzen, auch wenn sie keine Superkräfte wie ein normaler SOLDAT hat", ermahnte Reeves Roboter die beiden. "Aber machen wir weiter. Die richtig dicken Brocken kommen erst noch."

Cait betätigte einen Knopf an seinem Laptop und der nächste SOLDAT erschien auf dem Bildschirm. Es handelte sich abermals um eine Frau, diesmal mit schneeweißen Haaren und lila glänzenden Augen, die der Person, die das Foto gemacht haben musste, nur eines schenkten: Verachtung.

"Varlin, Jinua. 31 Jahre. SOLDAT erster Klasse. Und sie trägt den Spitznamen _'Materia-Queen'_."

"Ich ahne schreckliches", brummte Cid.

"Ganz genau. Sie ist eine wahre Meisterin im Umgang mit Materia, wahrscheinlich die Beste auf dem Planeten. Sie trägt angeblich mehr als doppelt soviel Materia am Körper, wie für SOLDATs als absolute Obergrenze gilt."

"Aber ihr Körper muss doch dann ein einziges Wrack sein, oder etwa nicht?"

Cait schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich kann sie körperlich nicht mit SOLDATs wie Fang mithalten, aber trotzdem hält sich die Beeinträchtigung ihrer Gesundheit in Grenzen. Woran das liegt, weiß allerdings niemand."

"Scheiße! Ihr wisst echt, wie man sich Feinde aussucht... verdammtes Miststück."

"Wir haben schlimmeres überstanden, Cid", meinte Cloud. "Mach weiter, Reeve."

Jinuas Bild wich dem eines Mannes mittleren Alters, der seinen Gesichtszügen nach aus Wutai zu stammen schien. Als Haare besaß er nur einen kurzen, schwarz-grauen Zopf, welcher der Mitte seines ansonsten kahlen Schädels entsprang. In Clouds Augen blitzte Erkenntnis auf.

"Das ist er. Der hat mich in Nibelheim überrascht."

"Dann kann man sagen, du hattest Glück. Das ist Ajig Xunja. 46 Jahre. SOLDAT erster Klasse. Lief noch vor Beginn des Krieges zu ShinRa - damals halt noch Midgar - über. Hat einen Ruf als gewalttätiger Psychopath und Foltermeister, allerdings verfügt er auch über unglaubliche Kenntnisse in beinahe allen unbewaffneten Kampfkünsten. Er hat so ziemlich jedes Kampfsportturnier gewonnen, an dem er teilgenommen hat. Das ist wohl auch der einzige Grund, warum er es auf Karriereleiter soweit nach oben geschafft hat. Nach dem Krieg war er zusammen mit Jinua in Wutai als Anführer der Besatzungskräfte, wo sich die Beiden auch noch die erste Zeit nach dem Ende der Firma aufgehalten haben. Er ist der Vize in der Söldnergruppe."

"Und wer ist der Boss?"

"Unser wahrscheinlich größtes Problem: Er hier." Auf dem Laptop erschien das Bild eines älteren, aber nicht unattraktiven Mannes mit kurzen grauen Haaren und stechenden braunen Makoaugen.

"Mishima, Xeros. 53 Jahre. SOLDAT erster Klasse, SOLDAT der ersten Stunde und Oberkommandierender der Streitkräfte von ShinRa im Wutai-Krieg."

"Elende Scheiße!", stieß Cid aus. "Eine Nummer kleiner ging es nicht?"

"Du kennst ihn?"

"Natürlich! Der Kerl ist eine verdammte Legende. Jeder, der mal für ShinRa gearbeitet hat, kennt ihn, oder, Cloud?"

"Ich hab von ihm gehört, getroffen hab ich ihn nie."

"Konntest du auch schlecht. Er gilt eigentlich als tot. Beim finalen Sturm auf Wutai selbst wurde er schwer verletzt und verkrüppelt, worauf er nur noch als Ausbilder und taktischer Berater tätig war. Zuletzt bei den Belagerungstruppen bei Fort Condor, vor sechse Jahren, wo er angeblich von einem Feuerkatapult getroffen und tödlich verwundet wurde."

"Soll also heißen dieser Vorzeige-SOLDAT, Kriegsveteran der Extraklasse und wandelnder Leichnam ist der Anführer der Bande die euch das Leben schwer macht? Und wir sollen das Ganze für euch ausbaden..." Cid klang alles andere als glücklich, dann blitzte jedoch Zuversichtlichkeit in seinen Augen auf. "Wie gut, dass wir Experten für solch verreckte Sachen sind. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Oh ja, es kommt noch besser: Mishima war Sephiroths Ausbilder."

****

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Puh! Das war eine schwere Geburt. Die erste Szene für dieses Kapitel hab ich im letzten Juli geschrieben, jetzt haben wir Mai... --

Ich glaube, ich hatte noch nie an einem Kapitel so zu kämpfen, wie an diesem hier. Was wohl wieder mal beweist, dass mir Dialoge einfach furchtbar schwer fallen. Und dieses Kapitel besteht fast nur daraus.

Andererseits mag ich das Kapitel gerade deswegen: Sehr viel Charakterinteraktion! (Man will ja nicht für immer als B-Movie-Action-Autor gebrandmarkt sein). Ich hoffe mir geht's mit dem nächsten wieder besser und vor allem schneller (Vier Seiten hat's schon ). Ich hoffe, gefallen hat es euch trotzdem.

Wenn es interessiert, wie Elena zu einem Turk wurde, der kann sich ja mal mein Fanfic _"Towards Hell"_ zu Gemüte führen (wer's noch nicht getan hat).

Achja, ein gewisser Chat

Gibt es sonst noch was zu sagen? Hm, eigentlich nicht... bis zum nächsten Kapitel (hoffentlich etwas früher... g).

Lasst mir doch bitte ein paar Reviews da, danke...

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLocgmx.de)


	11. One Winged Angel

**Kapitel XI:** _One Winged Angel_

"Dein Ausbilder?", fragte Aeris ihren Begleiter überrascht. Ihre Erscheinung im Lebensstrom war blasser als zuvor. Die Kontaktaufnahme mit Tifa hatte sie mehr Kraft gekostet als angenommen. "Mishima war dein Ausbilder?"

"Ja", entgegnete Sephiroth knapp ohne seinen Blick von dem Beobachtungsfenster zu nehmen. "Dachtest du ein paar Jenovazellen machen einen guten Kämpfer aus?"

"Du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, das zu erwähnen?", hakte die Cetra vorwurfsvoll nach. "Ich hätte Tifa vor ihm warnen können..."

"Weil ich nicht dachte, dass er es tatsächlich ist." Sephiroth sah Aeris an. "Er sollte tot sein. Oder zumindest ein Krüppel." Bevor Aeris ihm ins Wort fallen konnte, fuhr er fort: "Nein, _ich _habe ihn nicht getötet."

"Aber verkrüppelt", meinte Aeris wenig zufrieden.

"Er hatte es verdient, glaub mir." Sephiroth Blick wanderte in die unendliche Ferne des Lebensstroms. "Der Kerl ist ein arroganter Psychopath. Es war an der Zeit, dass ihm jemand seinen Platz zuwies."

Sephiroth schien diesen Mishima wirklich nicht ausstehen zu können. Jedenfalls bereitete es ihm sichtlich wenig Freude über ihn zu sprechen.

"Hmm... es scheint ihm jedenfalls wieder besser zu gehen", stellte Aeris fest.

"Ich weiß." Ein Grinsen zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht des SOLDATs. "Das könnte durchaus interessant werden. Ob dein geliebter Cloud ihm wohl gewachsen ist?"

"Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?"

"Auf meiner."

Aeris unterließ es weiter nachzuhaken. Stattdessen verfolgte sie die hitzige Diskussion zwischen Cloud, Cait, Reno und - in erster Linie - Cid. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Sephiroth hinzuzuziehen. Aber sie wusste niemanden der fähig genug war, ihr von hier aus zu helfen. Sie allein hatte nicht genug Kraft ihren Freunden beizustehen.

"Ich glaube, ich muss mir um Cloud keine allzu großen Sorgen machen", meinte sie schließlich mit einem gespielten Grinsen.

"Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

"Ganz einfach." Aeris' Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie Sephiroth ansah. "Du hast Mishima besiegt und Cloud hat dich besiegt. So schlimm kann es also gar nicht werden."

Sephiroth brummte nur verächtlich. "Glaub doch, was du willst."

* * *

"Sephiroths Ausbilder... So etwas gibt es?"

"Natürlich, Cid", erklärte Cait. "Wunderkind oder nicht - auch Sephiroth musste erst einmal lernen zu kämpfen."

"Und was sagt uns das über Mishima?", hakte der Pilot nach.

"Das ich seinen Kampfstil kennen sollte", warf Cloud ein, bevor Cait etwas sagen konnte. "Wir dürfen ihn zwar nicht unterschätzen, aber trotz seiner zahlreichen Errungenschaften ist er kein unbesiegbarer Gegner."

"Deine Zuversicht in Ehren, Stachelkopf", meinte Reno, "aber hast du vielleicht die anderen sechs SOLDATs vergessen? Ich weiß ja, dass ihr euch für die Größten haltet, weil ihr vor ein paar Jahren etwas Glück hattet, aber sieben SOLDATs, darunter drei First-Class, das wird selbst für euch ein harter Brocken."

"Leichter, als wenn du es allein machen müsstest, Reno", teilte der kleine Roboter seinem Mitarbeiter mit.

"Was genau sollen wir nun eigentlich für dich tun, Reeve?", wollte Cloud wissen. "Die SOLDATs finden und ausschalten? Wir haben nämlich, um ehrlich zu sein, noch nicht sehr viele Anhaltspunkte."

"Gar keine, um genau zu sein", ergänzte Cid.

"Wir wissen leider auch nicht, wo sie sich derzeit aufhalten. Wir haben zwar versucht Mishimas Söldnergruppe zu infiltrieren..."

"Allerdings hat Corgan, der Idiot, sich erwischen lassen", fiel Reno dem Roboter ins Wort.

"Sein Opfer war jedoch nicht ganz umsonst, denn wir wissen jetzt an welcher Stelle wir zuschlagen können", fuhr Cait wieder fort und betätigte eine Taste auf dem Laptop, woraufhin Berugas Bild wieder erschien. "Doktor Beruga ist es wohl zu heiß geworden und er hat Reißaus genommen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hält er sich hier in Junon auf."

"und wo genau?", fragte Cid misstrauisch. "Junon ist ein beschissen großes Dreckloch!"

"Wir wissen es nicht", gab Cait kleinlaut zu, ließ sich allerdings von Cid diesmal nicht unterbrechen. "NOCH nicht! Beruga ist soweit wir wissen alles andere als ein lebenserfahrener Mann - er hat keinerlei Ahnung wie man sich gut versteckt. Wir haben hier viel Personal im Einsatz, sollte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er wieder auftaucht."

"Und dann sollen wir ihn uns schnappen."

"_Das_ trau ich meinen Männern auch noch zu", entkräfte Cait Clouds Schlussfolgerung und warf gleichzeitig einen Seitenblick zu Reno. "In erster Linie brauche ich euch, um ihn zu beschützen. Einige der SOLDATs sind auch hier in Junon. Wir gehen stark davon aus, dass sie Beruga eliminieren sollen."

"Was euch natürlich gar nicht in den Kram passt, weil er eine Chance für euch darstellt endlich rauszubekommen, wo die Rasselbande steckt."

"Wahrscheinlich stellt er sogar unsere einzige Chance dar. Und die Zeit drängt. Wir wissen nicht, wie schnell Doktor Sarcone mit seinem Projekt vorankommt, jetzt wo er Vincent hat."

"Also schön, Reeve", meinte Cloud. "Wir helfen euch."

"Nicht so schnell, Kleiner", warf Cid ein und hob protestierend eine Hand. "Was bekommen wir dafür?"

"Bitte!?" Cait schien seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen - Cloud jedenfalls tat es nicht. "Ich dachte, ihr seid hier um Vincent helfen."

"Dachte ich eigentlich auch, Cid", sagte Cloud vorwurfsvoll.

"Wenn die beiden jetzt mehr Kohle bekommen als ich, dann kannst du was erleben, Katerchen", richtete sich Reno drohend an den kleinen Roboter.

"Wir wollen kein Geld!", meinte Cloud beharrlich.

"Stimmt, wollen wir nicht."

"Was willst du dann, Cid?", fragte Cait verwirrt und legte seinen Kopf fragend zur Seite.

"In erster Linie will ich Vincent helfen", erklärte der Pilot. "Aber wenn ich mir schon die Finger für ShinRa schmutzig..."

"Midgar!", warf Cait ärgerlich ein.

"Was auch immer. Wenn ich mir schon die Finger für euch schmutzig mache, dann will ich eine kleine Entschädigung dafür - nichts weltbewegendes."

"Und was?"

"Ich brauch sechs GLK-V5.0 Motoren." Cid dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. "Nein, besser acht."

"ACHT?!"

"Ich will, dass die Highwind endlich wieder fliegen kann. Dafür brauch ich vernünftige Motoren. Nicht dieses unnütze Dreckszeug aus Wutai, das heutzutage den Markt überschwemmt. Davon müssen doch noch welche rumliegen. Oder baut welche aus den Gelinkas aus."

"Die Highwind hat doch nur vier Motoren, Cid", stellte Cloud vorwurfsvoll fest.

"Ersatz kann nie schaden."

"Acht dieser Motoren sind sehr viel mehr als ich mir von meinem Gehalt leisten kann, da stimmst du mir doch zu, oder Katerchen?", richtete Reno sich mit drohendem Blick an seinen Vorgesetzten.

"Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Cid. Die Motoren werden schließlich nicht mehr hergestellt", meinte Cait seinen Mitarbeiter ignorierend. "Aber ich sehe, was sich tun lässt."

* * *

_Nächster Tag, später Vormittag..._

"Sie sind schwarz", beklagte sich Elena, die misstrauisch ihr Spiegelbild betrachtete, während sie eine Strähne ihrer frisch gefärbten Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ.

"Du hattest die Wahl. Färben oder Abschneiden", bemerkte Tifa wenig mitfühlend und quetschte den Rest der Klamotten und Ausrüstung, die sie mitnehmen wollten, in einen Rucksack.

"Schon gut... es ist nur... ungewohnt. Ich habe mich an ihre Länge gewöhnt. Ich könnte sie nicht einfach abschneiden - und ich verstehe nicht, wie du das einfach so konntest."

"Sind doch nur Haare", meinte Tifa und fuhr mit einer Hand durch ihre neue, wirklich ungewohnt kurze Haarpracht. Sie hatte die Haare etwa auf Schulterlänge gekürzt, aber sie trauerte ihnen nicht hinterher - so wie sie es früher getan hätte. Irgendwie war es Zeit für eine Veränderung gewesen.

Elena schien sich mit Tifas Antwort zufrieden zu geben und betrachtete sich noch ein letztes Mal im Spiegel, dann vervollständigte sie ihr Outfit, indem sie ihre Haare zu einem losen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband, und drehte sich anschließend zu Tifa um. "Wie seh ich aus?"

Tifa sah kurz zu auf und stieß - nach einem kurzen Stocken - ein amüsiertes Lachen raus.

"Was!?"

Ein Seufzen ausstoßend marschierte Tifa zu Elena hin und zog ihr kopfschüttelnd die Sonnenbrille vom Kopf. "Undercover-Einsätze sind wohl wirkliche keine Stärke von euch Turks. Elena, wir haben Oktober und diese Stadt hat seit knapp einer Woche keine Sonne mehr gesehen. Wenn etwas sagt 'Hier bin ich. Schnappt mich endlich!', dann es ist es eine Sonnebrille!"

Tifa musterte Elenas restliches Outfit, das aus einer schwarzen Jeans, einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer ähnlich dunklen Jacke bestand.

"Einen Trenchcoat und einen Schlapphut hast du wohl nicht mehr gefunden, oder wie?"

"Sehr witzig!", entgegnete Elena sarkastisch, sah dann aber unsicher an sich herab. "Soll ich noch mal einkaufen gehen?"

"Quatsch!", grinste Tifa. "Aber für die Zukunft kannst du dir merken, dass Kinofilme und alte Krimis schlechte Vorbilder sind, wenn es ums Kostümieren geht. Schwarz ist nicht so unauffällig, wie die meisten glauben."

"Glaubst du wir schaffen es?"

"Du etwa nicht?", fragte Tifa als sie sich wieder dem Rucksack zuwandte und ihn zuknöpfte.

"Ich weiß nicht", meinte Elena unsicher und lehnte sich gegen die Kommode unterhalb des Spiegels. "Es ist in letzter Zeit so gut wie alles schief gegangen."

"Bis zum Bahnhof sind es von hier aus zwei Blocks", überlegte Tifa. "Das dürften wir ohne Probleme schaffen. Am Hauptbahnhof versuchen wir uns so ruhig wie möglich zu verhalten, bis unser Zug zum Hafen abfährt. Sind wir erst einmal aus Midgar draußen, wird es leichter - nehme ich an."

"Nimmst du an?"

"Halt! Nein, ich weiß es!", korrigierte sich Tifa mit alles sagendem Unterton. "Ich hab es geträumt: Wir schaffen es."

"Du bist sarkastisch."

"Ach was..."

"Tifa, ich mein es todernst!" Elena begann laut zu werden. "Letztes Mal habe ich mich einfach nur ein paar Tage lang in deiner Wohnung versteckt und sie haben mich gefunden. Jetzt müssen wir quer durch ganz Midgar!"

"_Zwei_ Blocks bis zum Bahnhof ist nicht 'quer durch ganz Midgar'." Langsam wurde es auch Tifa zu blöd. "Hör zu, verdammt! Wir schaffen das! Und wenn sie uns doch erwischen: Früher oder später wollen wir doch ohnehin gegen sie antreten. Erledigen wir sie eben jetzt."

"Du nimmst das nicht ernst!"

"ICH!?", fuhr Tifa aus der Haut. "Wenn hier jemand etwas nicht ernst nimmt, dann bist du das! Ich an deiner Stelle wäre schon längst in ein Krankenhaus gegangen."

"Fang nicht schon wieder damit an! Ich kann das nicht mehr hören! Außerdem hab dir erklärt, warum ich das nicht kann." Wütend marschierte Elena von Tifa weg und drehte sich dann ruckartig wieder um. "Wenn mir einer helfen kann, dann ist es Mishima - oder wer auch immer aus seiner Mannschaft mir das angetan hat."

"Oh ja, die werden dir sicher helfen."

"ICH ZWING SIE DAZU!", fuhr Elena Tifa an und versuchte dann jedoch sich zu beruhigen. "Und du hast gestern noch gesagt, du hilfst mir dabei."

"Natürlich helf ich dir, aber..." meinte Tifa ebenfalls ruhiger werdend.

"Dann hör bitte endlich auf..."

"...mir Sorgen zu machen?"

"Ja... Nein! Ich weiß nicht...", meinte Elena kleinlaut werdend und lehnte sich wieder gegen die Kommode, während sie ihren Blick zu Boden sinken ließ. "Ich hab Angst, Tifa."

"Habe ich bemerkt." Tifa ging zu Elena hinüber und hob ihren Kopf am Kinn an, so dass sie einander in die Augen sehen konnten. "Hör zu: Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei dir aussieht, aber ich habe schon sehr viel schlimmeres überstanden als das hier. Wir. Schaffen. Das. Und du wirst wieder gesund. Okay?"

Elena nickte verstehend. "Okay."

Tifa grinste nur, ließ Elena wieder los und ging zum Bett hinüber, wo sie den Rucksack aufhob und ihn Elena zuwarf. "Keine Ahnung, aber zum Dank trägst du den Rucksack."

"Hätte ich sowieso..."

"Um so besser", meinte Tifa. Sie streifte sich die große Regenjacke über, deren Kapuze sie sich über den Kopf ins Gesicht zog, und hakte sich anschließend bei Elena ein. "Dann wollen wir mal! Geh einfach in meinem Tempo, langsam und unauffällig, so dürften wir problemlos ankommen.

* * *

Vincent wusste, dass er Gesellschaft bekam, noch bevor die Tür zum Zellenraum geöffnet wurde, aber er ließ sich dadurch nicht in Unruhe versetzen. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen und setzte sich auf seiner Pritsche auf. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarcone zusammen mit einem seiner Wachmänner in seinem Sichtfeld auftauchte.

"Guten Morgen, Mister Valentine", grüßte ihn der Wissenschaftler. "Gut geschlafen?"

Vincent verzichtete auf eine Antwort, sondern beobachtete ihn nur stumm. Auch wenn es ihm seine Geiselnehmer - hoffentlich - nicht ansahen, war er voll konzentriert und seine Muskeln auf das vollste angespannt. Er hatte Sarcone das letzte Mal beobachtet. Der Kerl war ein ahnungsloser Anfänger. Wenn er die selben Fehler wie gestern machte, war Vincent seiner Freiheit wieder ein Stückchen näher.

"Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihr Frühstück wieder nicht angerührt", tadelte ihn Sarcone. "Das ist eine echte Schande. Sie künstlich ernähren zu müssen, ist nur eine lästige Verzögerung." Der Wissenschaftler trat an das Tablett heran, hob eines der darauf liegenden Brötchen auf und biss genüsslich hinein. Vincents Gelegenheit war gekommen.

"Und das Essen ist wirklich kein...", begann Sarcone.

Ohne Vorwarnung schnellte der Ex-Turk hoch, durchquerte seine Zelle mit nur einem Schritt und packte Sarcone durch die Gitterstäbe am Kragen. Er riss den jungen Doktor zu sich und schmetterte seinen Kopf gegen die dicken Eisenstangen. Während Sarcone benommen war, ließ Vincent ihn kurz los, schlängelte seinen Arm durch das Gitter und presste den Kopf seine Opfers dann von außen dagegen. Dabei verbarg er sich so gut es ging hinter Sarcone vor der Wache, die vor Verblüffung gerade erst begonnen hatte an ihren Pistolenhalfter herumzufummeln.

"Waffe fallen lassen!" bellte Vincent. "Oder ich beweise dir, dass sein Kopf ohne größere Problem durch die Gitterstäbe durchpasst." Um seine Drohung zu Untermauern erhöht er den Druck auf Sarcones Kopf.

"AHHH! Tu... tu was er sagt!", befahl Sarcone seinem unsicheren Gefolgsmann, der nach einem kurzen Zögern die Waffe fallen ließ.

"Aufsperren!"

"Sir... soll ich?", stammelte der überforderte Wachmann.

"MACH SCHON!", rief Sarcone unter Schmerzen.

Hektisch zog die Wache eine Schlüsselkarte aus der Tasche und entriegelte die Tür. Wieder handelte Vincent blitzschnell. Er verpasste Sarcone einen kräftigen Stoß und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, dann schnellte er aus seiner Zelle und schlug den Wachmann mit einem kräftigen Haken zu Boden. Zwei Tritte und ein abscheuliches Knacken später, befand er sich endgültig im Reich der Träume. Er hob die kleine Pistole auf und prüfte das Magazin, dann entsicherte er sie und steckte sie sich auf den Rücken in den Hosenbund.

Anschließend packte Vincent Sarcone, der immer noch benommen an der Wand lehnte, zerrte ihn am Kragen auf die Füße und wirbelte ihn herum. Hinter ihm stehend, legte er dem Wissenschaftler seinen Arm eisern um den Hals und begann ihn langsam vorwärts zu schieben, auf den Ausgang zu.

"Ein Arm ist mehr als genug um dir das Genick zu brechen", zischte er in Sarcones Ohr. "Eine Bewegung, die mir nicht gefällt und du bist dran. Dasselbe passiert, wenn sich uns auch nur einer deiner Männer in den Weg stellt, hast du mich verstanden?"

Sarcone, der am ganzen Leib zitterte, nickte nur stumm.

Langsam marschierten die beiden aus dem Zellenblock und erreichten den Hauptkorridor der Anlage, wo sie auf die nächsten beiden Soldaten aus Sarcones Gefolgschaft stießen.

"Kei... Keine Bewegung! Rührt euch nicht!", rief Sarcone noch bevor Vincent etwas sagen konnte. Zumindest lebensmüde war der Bengel nicht, stellte der Ex-Turk fast schon amüsiert fest.

Die beiden Soldaten blickten ihren Boss und seinen Geiselnehmer nur ratlos an, die Hände an den gehalfterten Waffen.

"Wer... Werft eure Waffen weg!"

"Aber Sir!", protestierte einer der beiden und beäugte einen Schalter an der Wand, der wohl einen Alarmknopf darstellte.

So funktionierte das nicht, er war zu langsam. Vincent ließ Sarcone zu dessen Überraschung urplötzlich los, zog die Waffe hinter seinem Rücken hervor und feuerte über Sarcones Schulter hinweg zwei Schüsse ab, die beide Männer zielsicher in die Stirn trafen. Dann drehte er Sarcone herum, stieß ihn leicht von sich weg und richtete die Waffe auf ihn.

"Du führst mich jetzt so schnell wie möglich zum Ausgang!"

Der Wissenschaftler nickte abermals nur stumm, schrie dann aber zu Vincents Überraschung schmerzerfüllt auf, als er von etwas am Bein getroffen wurde und zu Boden ging. Keine Sekunde später zerbarsten allerdings mehrere Lampen über ihm und der Abschnitt des Korridors wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht.

Vincent tauchte zur Seite weg und feuerte einen Schuss in die Dunkelheit ab, als ein Wurfmesser an ihm vorbeisauste. Eigentlich hätte dieses Halbdunkel seine Sehkraft nicht im Geringsten beeinträchtigen sollen, aber er konnte seinen Widersacher nirgendwo entdecken, nur den wimmernden Sarcone am Boden. Und wahllos ins nichts zu Feuern war nur Munitionsverschwendung.

Er machte einen Sprung rückwärts und entging damit zwei weiteren Messern, die wirkungslos am Boden aufschlugen, dann tauchte eine dunkle Silhouette vor ihm auf, die versuchte ihn mit einem Sprungkick am Brustkorb zu treffen. Vincent wich ihr knapp aus und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Der komplett in Schwarz gekleidete war allerdings ein durchaus fähiger Kämpfer - und Vincent hatte nur einen Arm zur Verfügung. Dennoch gelang es ihm mit einem Tritt einen Treffer zu landen. Als er nachsetzen wollte, war sein Gegner allerdings schon wieder verschwunden.

"Du bist gut", ertönte eine anerkennende Stimme hinter ihm.

Vincent fuhr herum und feuerte zwei Schüsse auf den Sprecher ab, traf erneut nur ins Leere. Links vor ihm blitzte eine Klinge auf und der schwarze Kämpfer stürzte sich wieder auf ihn. Vincent versuchte noch seine Schussbahn zu korrigieren, da fühlte er wie die Klinge seinen Arm aufschlitzte - und kurz darauf beide Oberschenkel.

Zuerst dachte er, es wären nur tiefere Kratzer, aber als ihm die Waffe aus der Hand fiel, bemerkte Vincent, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr im Arm und gleich darauf gaben seine Beine nach und er sank auf die Knie.

"Du wirst hier noch gebraucht."

Sein Gegner stand wieder vor ihm. Vincent hob seinen Kopf an und blickte ihn verbissen an. Er spürte noch wie der Schlag des Unbekannten ihn traf, dann verschlang ihn die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Shishima sah den bewusstlosen Valentine noch einen Augenblick an, dann drehte er sich zu Sarcone um.

"Sie haben ihn unterschätzt."

"Was sollte das? Sie hätten mich beinahe umgebracht!", beschwerte sich der Wissenschaftler lautstark, während er sein verletztes Bein hielt, in dem eines der Messer des Ninjas steckte.

Shishima ging wortlos zu Sarcone hinüber und zog ohne Zögern das Messer aus dem Bein, was dem jungen Wissenschaftler einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei entlockte.

"Die Wunde ist harmlos. Lassen sie sich verarzten", meinte Shishima unbeeindruckt. "Oder sagen sie ihrer Hexe Jinua, sie soll Sie heilen."

Sarcone warf dem Ninja einen wütenden Blick zu, unterließ aber weitere Proteste. Nachdem Shishima ihm nicht auf die Beine half, zog er sich selbst an der Wand nach oben und humpelte zu Valentine.

"Was haben Sie mit ihm angestellt", fragte er, als er die Schnitte an Vincents Gliedmaßen bemerkte.

"Alte Geheimtechnik meines Clans", erklärte Shishima der seine Messer aufsammelte. "Meist ist das Opfer danach nie wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen."

"SIND SIE WAHNSINNIG?!", schrie der Wissenschaftler aufgebracht. "Wie soll mir Valentine noch Nutzen sein, wenn er sich nicht mehr bewegen kann? Da kann ich meinen Kunden ja gleich Steine verkaufen."

Shishimas Augen blitzen für einen Augenblick bösartig auf, dann wandte er sich ab, ohne dass Sarcone etwas aufgefallen wäre. "Sorgen Sie für eine Verwandlung. Dann müsste er sich von den Wunden doch erholen, oder etwa nicht?"

Sarcone nickte nachdenklich. Shishima hatte Recht. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht.

"Allerdings sollten Sie aufpassen, dass so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert, Doktor. Das nächste Mal haben Sie vielleicht nicht so viel Glück."

"Sie haben Recht, ich..." begann Sarcone, als er sich umdrehte und brach dann verwundert ab. Shishima war nicht mehr zu sehen.

* * *

Midgars Hafen war verglichen mit dem von Junon mickrig. Erst seit Junon ein eigenständiger Staat geworden war, hatte der kleine Hafen gute hundert Kilometer westlich der großen Metropole an Bedeutung gewonnen. In den letzten Jahren war er allerdings rege angewachsen und mittlerweile verkehrten auch hier mehre tausend Menschen am Tag.

Elena hatte trotzdem das Gefühl aus der Menschenmenge hervorzustechen wie ein bunter Chocobo. Die Zugfahrt hierher war zwar ohne Zwischenfall vonstatten gegangen - sie und Tifa hatten sogar etwas Schlaf nachholen können. Trotzdem nagte an ihr ein Gefühl der Unruhe. Nervös spülte sie den letzten Bissen ihres Cheeseburgers mit einem Schluck Kaffee hinunter und sah sich um. Tifa, die Tickets besorgen wollte, ließ ganz schön auf sich warten.

_"SiE iST dABeI dIcH zU vErRAtEn."_

Nicht hinhören, beschloss Elena. Einfach nicht hinhören und sich ablenken. Sie hatte dieses Ding gestern in seine Schranken gewiesen, sie würde es auch heute wieder schaffen.

Vorsichtig lugte sie unter dem Vordach der Imbissbude hervor und starrte zum grauen Himmel, von dem immer noch ein leichter Nieselregen auf die Erde nieder ging. Wo sie auch hin sah, nur graue Wolken. Dieses Wetter war einfach entsetzlich. Elena wusste nur zu gut, warum sie die letzten Jahre an der Costa del Sol verbracht hatte.

_"HiNtEr DIr!"_

Trotz allen guten Vorsätzen die Stimme zu ignorieren, fuhr Elena reflexartig herum - und konnte nichts erblicken, außer einigen Leuten die durch den Regen eilten.

_"SiE sINd üBeRaLl! SiE fINdEn dIcH. SIe tÖTen DiCh."_

"Halt die Klappe!", murmelte Elena vor sich hin, was ihren schiefen Blick von einem der Kunden des Imbiss einbrachte.

_"TiFA tÖtET dIcH!"_

Costa del Sol, Costa del Sol, Costa del Sol, betete Elena sich in Gedanken vor. Bald war sie wieder zuhause, in ihrer Wohnung, an ihrer Sonnenküste. In ihrem Leben. Fast zumindest. Sie musste sich nur reorganisieren und dann würde es schon irgendwie klappen - mit Tifas Hilfe.

_"Du mUsST sIE zUeRSt töTEn!"_

Ein Kratzen stieg in ihrem Hals auf, das sie gut es irgendwie ging mit einem weiteren Schluck Kaffee erstickte.

Sie war schon fast zwei Monate nicht mehr dort gewesen. Wie viel Probleme weniger sie jetzt hätte, wäre sie sich nicht für einen normalen Job zu schade gewesen. Oder wenn sie wenigstens Mishima gegenüber misstrauischer gewesen wäre.

Es half nichts mehr. Sie hatte früher auch nicht ständig ihre Situation beheult, sondern gekämpft. Damit sollte sie wieder anfangen.

_"GenAu, hÖR aUF mICh!"_

Ohne das Elena protestieren oder sich wieder halbwegs ablenken konnte, wurde sie von einem Hustenanfall heimgesucht, der fast eine halbe Minute anhielt. Als sie sich schließlich wieder erholte, brannten ihre Lungen wie Feuer. Sie schüttete den Rest ihres Kaffees in sich hinein und zuckte dann erschrocken zusammen, als Tifa sie von hinten ansprach.

"Alles okay?"

"Sicher, hab mich nur verschluckt", meinte Elena schnell und lenkte auf ein anderes Thema um. "Fahrkarten bekommen? Wann geht's los?"

"Das nächste Schiff zur Costa del Sol läuft erst in vier Tagen aus", erklärte Tifa, worauf Elenas Gesichtszüge zusammen mit ihrer Stimmung in den Keller rutschten.

"Aber", fuhr die Dunkelhaarige fort und hielt zwei Tickets hoch, "der freundliche Herr am Schalter war so nett, mir mitzuteilen, dass morgen Nachmittag eines in Junon ablegt. Die nächste Fähre legt in zwei Stunden ab."

Elena atmete erleichtert auf. Für einen Moment hatte sie wieder sämtliche Zuversicht verloren.

"Wie ist das Essen hier?", fragte Tifa mit Blick auf die Imbissbude.

"Furchtbar, aber der Kaffee geht."

"Das hört sich doch gut an", meinte Tifa mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln und stellte sich an.

Elena sah ihr kurz nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Hand, die sich vorhin bei ihrem Hustenanfall vorgehalten hatte. Blut. Sie überlegte nicht lange, sonder wischte sich die rote Flüssigkeit mit einer Serviette ab und ließ diese in einem nahen Mülleimer verschwinden. Tifa würde sich sonst wieder nur aufregen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte sie sich ohnehin nur auf die Zunge gebissen - redete sie sich zumindest ein.

* * *

Der kleine Fitnessraum des mittelgroßen Hotels in Junon war gähnend leer. Lorgan war die einzige Person, die im Moment hier trainierte, und eigentlich benötigte er die Geräte nicht einmal, da er zur Zeit nur unablässig Liegenstütz machte.

"Du trainierst viel zuviel", meinte Raika, die es sich mit verschränkten Beinen auf seinem breiten Rücken bequem gemacht hatte und in einer Musikzeitschrift blätterte ohne sich von dem ständigen auf und ab stören zu lassen. "Du siehst ohnehin schon aus wie Behemoth. Und wird dir das nicht irgendwann mal zu langweilig?"

"Nein", antwortete Lorgan ohne seine Übung zu unterbrechen. "Bei wie viel bin ich?"

"247." Raika wartete bis sie sich nah am Boden befand und schnappte sich dort ihre Getränkedose. Sie nahm einen kurzen Schluck und stellte sie drei Liegestütz später wieder ab. "Du brauchst dringend ein Hobby."

"Das ist mein Hobby."

"Ein echtes Hobby! Du könntest alte Gil sammeln. Oder Chocobos züchten. Oder mit mir Motorrad fahren."

"Hmm", grübelte der muskulöse SOLDAT einen Moment. "Wie viel?"

"199. Weich mir nicht aus!"

"Ich weich dir nicht aus, aber um ehrlich zu sein: Ich finde _du_ trainierst zu wenig."

"Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte der Rotschopf. "Ich verbessere mich ständig. Du hättest mein Paket für Highwind sehen sollen. Sooo leicht und unscheinbar und trotzdem hat's die alte Rostmühle pulverisiert. Und sein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen. Der traut sich nie wieder in unsere Nähe!"

"Wenn du es sagst."

Raika verpasste ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, den Lorgan ohne Murren erduldete. "Ich bin gut, und du weißt das auch!" Sie begann kurz zu grübeln. "Außerdem ist Motorrad fahren auch anstrengender als es aussieht."

"Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Wie viele?"

"324."

"Sag mal, zählst du überhaupt mit?"

"N", antwortete Raika und widmete sich wieder ihrer Zeitschrift, als in diesem Moment Okita den Raum betrat.

"Schön zu sehen, dass ihr etwas sinnvolles mit eurer Zeit anfangt - zumindest einer von euch", meinte der Schwertkämpfer, als er die Szene betrachtete.

"Hey!", beschwerte sich Raika und hob ihr Magazin hoch. "Ich bilde mich weiter."

"Ach...", sagte Okita wenig interessiert und beobachtete Lorgan, der seine Übung bisher nicht unterbrochen hatte. "Bei wie viel bist du, Lorgan?"

"Neunzehn", antworte Raika anstelle des großen SOLDAT und stieß gleich darauf einen erschrockenen Schrei aus, als Lorgan sich aufrichtete und sie einfach abwarf. Sie verpasste Lorgan daraufhin einen leichten Tritt, den dieser abermals ignorierte. "Das war gemein!"

"Was willst du, Okita?", fragte Lorgan, während er sich den kaum vorhandenen Schweiß abtrocknete.

"Nur Bescheid sagen, dass es in ein paar Stunden losgeht." Der blonde SOLDAT begann zu grinsen. "Wir haben ihn."

"Wen? Beruga?", fragte Raika, die immer noch am Boden saß.

"Nein, unseren neuen Bassisten... Natürlich meine ich Beruga!", fuhr Okita die Teenagerin an.

"Warum schnappen wir ihn uns dann nicht sofort?", mischte sich Lorgan ein, bevor es noch zu einem Streit zwischen den beiden kommen konnte. "In ein paar Stunden kann der gute Doktor doch schon wieder ganz woanders sein."

"Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist. Wir wissen nur, wo er sein wird", erklärte Okita. Als ihn nur zwei Paar ratlose Augen anblickten, fuhr er fort: "Wir haben ein Telefonat abgefangen. Er lässt sich von einem Studienfreund abholen und nach Mideel ausfliegen. Das werden wir natürlich unterbinden."

"Sollen wir ihn jetzt am Leben lassen, oder nicht?", fragte Lorgan nach.

Okita zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Im HQ scheint das allen egal zu sein, aber ich sage, dass es wohl nicht schaden kann, ihn einsatzfähig zurückzubringen. Also greift nur zum Äußersten, wenn er zu entkommen droht."

"Sollte wohl kein Problem sein, die Sache", meinte Raika, die sich mit beiden Händen an Lorgans Arm hochzog. "Darf ich's wieder allein machen?"

"Ganz sicher nicht." Okita schüttelte den Kopf, während Raika enttäuscht ihr Gesicht verzog. "Beruga ist ein Tölpel im Spuren verwischen. Wir können uns sicher sein, dass die Typen aus Midgar auch da sein werden. Und wir wissen immer noch nicht was Strife und Highwind eigentlich hier wollen. Deshalb rücken wir mit voller Mannschaft an. Bereitet euch gut vor, ich will heute Abend eine Glanzleistung sehen. Der Kommandant soll stolz auf uns sein."

"Schon dabei!", rief Raika übermütig und stürmte aus dem Fitnessraum, während Lorgan und Okita ihr nur hinterher sahen.

"Heute Abend kann sie ja endlich einmal zeigen, was sie wirklich kann", meinte Okita wenig beeindruckt.

"Unterschätz sie nicht." Lorgan packte seinen Trainingssachen und marschierte ebenfalls aus dem Raum. "Du wirst überrascht sein."

* * *

_Später..._

Die Fähre nach Junon war nur mäßig besetzt, und obwohl sich aufgrund des schlechten Wetters alle Passagiere im Inneren aufhielten, hatten Tifa und Elena ohne Probleme einen Tisch für sich allein bekommen. Hier saßen sie sich nun schweigsam gegenüber. Nachdem die ersten Minuten der Fahrt kein interessantes Gespräch ergeben hatten, blätterte Tifa nun halbinteressiert in einer liegengelassenen Zeitschrift, während Elena durch ein Fenster auf die Wellen hinaus starrte und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen, dass sie nur noch schwer Luft bekam.

Der Schmerz in ihren Lungen war höllisch und ihr ganzer Körper pulsierte gerade zu. Tifa würde ausflippen, würde sie bemerken in welchem Zustand sich Elena gerade befand, deshalb hielt sie ihren Atem flach, bewegte sich so wenig wie möglich und nippte alle paar Minuten an ihrem Wasser, das ihr ein Kellner kurz nach der Abfahrt gebracht hatte.

_"SiE wIRd dIcH UMbRiNgEn!"_

Elena schloss die Augen und versuchte an alles anderen zu denken, nur nicht an das schreckliche Monster, mit dem sie die verzerrte Stimme verband. Sie musste es wieder verdrängen, das konnte sie doch! Außerdem hatten sie es doch fast geschafft.

_"NIcHTs hASt dU. SieH dICh Um! SIe SInD üBeRAlL!"_

Elena musste sich nicht umsehen. Sie hatte die anderen Mitreisenden gleich zu Beginn misstrauisch beäugt. Aber es schienen wirklich nur harmlose Mitreisende zu sein. Die würden ihr nichts tun.

_"SiE TÖtEn dICh!"_

Das waren nie und niemals Mishimas Leute. Die hätten sie doch sonst schon längst attackiert.

_"DU wIRsT sTeRBen!"_

Aber vielleicht hatten sie andere Gründe? Sie schüttelte den Kopf, das war absurd. Diese verdammte Stimme machte sie noch paranoid!

"Was hast du?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Tifa hatte wohl ihr Kopfschütteln bemerkt.

"Nichts", presste Elena fast schon gequält hervor, aber ein flüchtiger Blick zu Tifa verriet ihr, dass es ihr nicht abgenommen wurde.

"Ich kenne dein _'Nichts'_.", meinte Tifa vorwurfsvoll und legte ihre Zeitschrift beiseite. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah Elena genauer an, die ihrem Blick auswich. "Dir geht's wieder schlechter. Das sieht man dir doch an."

"Unsinn! Mir..." Ein heftiger Hustenanfall unterbrach sie abrupt, der sie dann abermals mit brennenden Lungen zurückließ. Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Glas und versuchte den Schmerz mit dem kalten Wasser zu betäuben. Doch es half praktisch nicht.

Als sie das Glas zurückstellte nahm Tifa erschrocken das Blut, das am Rand des Glases zurückgeblieben war, wahr.

"Elena, du..."

"Ich muss... Warte hier!", unterbrach Elena sie, sprang auf und stürzte auf den Ausgang der Kabine zu. Sie hielt es hier einfach nicht mehr aus. Luft! Sie brauchte Luft.

Sie wusste nicht einmal wie sie dorthin kam, aber schließlich fand sie sich an der Reling des oberen Außendecks wieder und übergab ihren Mageninhalt in die aufgewühlte See. Ob es nur der schlechte Cheeseburger von vorhin war oder auch wieder Blut, wollte sie gar nicht wissen. Mit fauligem Geschmack im Mund sank sie auf die Knie, während sich ihre Hände immer noch an die Reling klammerten.

_"Du wIRsT STerBeN!"_

"Ich will nicht!", schrie sie frustriert der unsichtbaren Stimme zu und griff sich dann mit einer Hand an den Hals, als ihr die Luft abgeschnürt wurde.

_"Du mUSsT AlLe töTeN!"_

"Lass mich in Ruhe!"

Als sie ihre Augen kurz öffnete starrte sie wieder auf ihre bekannte grüne Klaue, die sich krampfhaft um die Reling schloss. Sie presste ihren Augen wieder zu. Sie musste sich konzentrieren, sich beruhigen. Sie war stärker als dieses Ding! Wenn nur diese Schmerzen nicht wären.

Und diese Hitze. Verzweifelt schälte sie sich aus ihrer Jacke, aber auch das half ihr nicht wirklich.

"Elena!"

Entsetzt riss Elena die Augen wieder auf. Tifa! Sie durfte nicht hier sein.

_"TöTe sIe!"_

"Verschwinde! Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"

"Das werde ich sicher machen", erklärte ihr Tifa bestimmt und kam auf sie zu.

_"TÖtE SIe!"_

"Tifa, bitte geh..." Elena zog sich wieder hoch und wollte von Tifa wegkommen, als sich plötzlich ein stechender Schmerz in ihren Rücken bohrte und sie wieder zu Boden zwang. Was war das?

"Elena, ich will..."

_"SiE tÖtET dIcH!"_

Niemals! Aber der Schmerz ließ nicht nach und raubte ihr beinahe die Besinnung.

"TiFa, vERscHwInDE vON HiER!"

_"Du StIrBsT!"_

Hatte Tifa nicht auch ein Messer dabei?

_"SIe tÖTet DicH! DU StIRbSt! SiE töTEt dICh! Du sTiRbST!"_

Sie wollte nicht sterben. Nicht sterben. Auf keinen Fall sterben!

_"TÖTE SIE!!!"_

Ein unmenschlicher, verzerrter Schrei entfuhr Elenas Kehle, als sie ihren Kampf aufgab und der Schmerz überwältigend wurde, bevor er endlich aufhörte.

* * *

Als Elena zu schreien begann, machte Tifa erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte sich ausmalen was nun passierte, allerdings hatte sie noch keine von Elenas Verwandlungen direkt miterlebt.

Es war kein schöner Anblick.

Die Turk bäumte sich unter Schmerzen zunehmend unmenschlicher schreiend auf, während ihr Kiefer breiter wurde, ihre Lippen zurücktraten und eine Reihe spitzer Zähne zum Vorschein kam. Elenas Haut wurde von grünen Schuppen überzogen, ihr Körper wurde muskulöser und größer und ihre rechte Hand verwandelte sich wieder in die schwarz bekrallte Klaue an dem unnatürlich pulsierenden Arm.

Doch plötzlich krümmte die Kreatur sich zusammen, als Elenas T-Shirt aufriss und sich ein einzelner, ledriger Flügel aus ihrer rechten Schulter seinen Weg in die Freiheit bahnte.

Das ganze hatte nur wenige Sekunden gedauert, aber Tifa glaubte nicht, dass sie etwas unternommen hätte, hätte sie mehr Zeit gehabt. Wie versteinert stand sie da und starrte das Monster an, das Elenas Platz eingenommen hatte. Elena war es nicht besser gegangen. Ganz und gar nicht. Die Verwandlung war eher schlimmer geworden. Und sie hatte nichts bemerkt. Irgendwie kam sie sich gerade furchtbar naiv vor.

Noch kauerte die Elena-Kreatur am Boden und schien ihren Atem zu beruhigen, aber Tifa wusste, dass diese Kreatur alles andere friedlich bleiben würde. Nur was sollte sie jetzt machen?

Sie machte vorsichtig einen Schritt auf Elena zu, was sich sofort als gewaltiger Fehler herausstellte. Die Kreatur riss ruckartig den Kopf hoch und blickte Tifa durch Elenas schwarze Strähnen hindurch mit bösartigen, gelben Reptilaugen an. Ein aggressives Fauchen ausstoßend ließ sie anschließend die lange, schleimige Zunge aus dem abartig verzerrten Mund gleiten.

Und plötzlich wusste Tifa, was sie wollte: Weg!

Sie stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, machte dann kehrt und stürmte auf die Treppe zu, die vom Oberdeck runter führte. Allerdings kam sie dort nie an, da Elena plötzlich vor ihr landete und ihr den Weg versperrte. Die Kreatur schlug wütend mit ihrem Flügel und machte ihr mit einem bösartigen Brüllen klar, dass sie nichts von Tifas Fluchtplänen hielt.

Tifa nahm zwar die Fäuste hoch, aber wie sollte sie sich verteidigen? Sie war verletzt, außerdem machte Elena nicht den geschwächten Eindruck wie bei der letzten Verwandlung, die Tifa mit erlebt hatte. Und auch hatte die Kreatur hier wesentlich mehr Platz als in Tifas kleiner Wohnung.

Tifa machte einen langsamen Schritt rückwärts. "Elena, bitte..."

Die Kreatur stieß ein verächtliches Grunzen aus und verpasste Tifa einen Schlag, der sie fast über das gesamte Deck schleuderte. Als sie wieder aufschlug, fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihren Brustkorb. Doch anstatt sich lange ihrer Benommenheit hinzugeben, rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Sie musste von hier verschwinden, egal wie. Oder zumindest Zeit schinden. Die Verwandlungen hatten bisher nie lange angehalten.

Aus dem Plan schien jedoch nichts zu werden. Kaum war sie wieder auf den Beinen, stand auch Elena schon wieder vor ihr. Tifa konnte einen Schlag abwehren, doch dann schloss sich Elenas Pranke wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Hals und hob sie von den Füßen.

"Bitte, Elena...", röchelte Tifa und versuchte mit beiden Händen den Griff der Klaue um ihren Hals zu lockern, doch stattdessen verstärkte sich der Halt nur. Sie glaubte für einen Moment Verwirrung in Elenas Blick zu sehen, doch dann verengten sich die Augen wieder zu bösen Schlitzen und Tifa - immer mehr um Luft ringend - wurde noch höher gehalten.

In letzter Verzweiflung riss Tifa ein Bein hoch und trat der Kreatur mit aller verbleibender Kraft gegen die Kehle. Das zeigte Wirkung. Der Griff um ihren Hals lockerte sich, Tifa konnte sich befreien und landete wieder auf den Füßen, während Elena einen entsetzlichen Schrei ausstieß und benommen zurücktaumelte.

Tifas Triumph währte allerdings nicht lange, da das Monster sich mit einer Hand den Hals hielt, sie aber mit einem beinahe beiläufigen Schlag beiseite fegte und gegen die nächste Reling schleuderte. Tifa sank abermals zu Boden, diesmal hatte sie allerdings nicht mehr die Kraft sich wieder aufzurichten, sondern hielt sich den schmerzenden Brustkorb. Glücklicherweise setzte ihr die Elena-Kreatur nicht nach. Tifa glaubte allerdings nicht, dass das immer noch eine Nachwirkung ihres Tritts war.

Dennoch wirkte Elena fast schon betrunken, so wie sie gerade auf dem Deck hin- und herwankte und immer wieder gequälte Schreie ausstieß. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Tifa die sich ständig wiederholenden Schreie als verzerrte Worte identifizieren konnte.

_"LaSs... sIE... iN rUhE!"_

Schließlich sank die Kreatur, ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen umklammert, auf die Knie und presste ihr Gesicht auf den Boden, während die Schreie langsam in ein Wimmern umschlugen. Erleichtert bemerkte Tifa wie sich die schuppige Pranke in Elenas zarte Hand zurück verwandelte, dann schrumpfte die Kreatur wieder auf die Größe der Turk zurück und auch der einsame Flügel verschwand im Nichts.

Erschöpft legte Tifa ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schloss ihre Augen. Es war überstanden - fürs erste jedenfalls. Das war deutlich zu knapp gewesen. Es vergingen einige schweigsame Minuten, in der Tifa einfach nur ihren Atem beruhigen wollte und versuchte möglichst an nichts zu denken.

"Es tut mir leid...", ertönte schließlich Elenas kaum hörbare Stimme.

Was auch sonst? Tifa blies enttäuscht Luft durch ihre Nase, ließ ihren Blick kurz zu der elenden Gestalt, die auf sie zukrabbelte, wandern und starrte dann über das raue Meer zur nicht allzu weit entfernten Küste. Sie konnte darauf verzichten sich schon wieder Elenas Entschuldigungstriaden anhören zu müssen.

"Tifa, es..."

"Ich hab dich schon verstanden", unterbrach sie Tifa schroff.

"Nein, es tut mir wirklich, _wirklich_ leid", schluchzte die Turk als sie Tifa erreichte. "Ich... ich wollte das nicht."

Elena vergrub ihren Kopf in Tifas Schoß und begann hemmungslos zu heulen. Tifa ignorierte das jedoch weitgehend und starrte weiterhin in die Ferne.

"Du hast mich angelogen", sagte schließlich Tifa nach einem längeren Schweigen. Sie war gerade verdammt wütend, nur irgendwie widerstrebte es ihr, das einfach so an Elena auszulassen - obwohl die Turk es ihren Augen durchaus verdient hätte.

Elena hob ihren Kopf und blickte Tifa mit verweinten Augen an. "Ich weiß. Ich konnte nicht... ich wollte nicht, dass du..."

Unsanft packte Tifa Elena an den Schultern und erwiderte ihren Blick. "Mach das nie wieder! Sag nie wieder..."

Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen als Elena plötzlich ihren Kopf festhielt und ihre Lippen auf Tifas Mund presste. Tifa war im ersten Moment zu geschockt, um überhaupt irgendwie zu reagieren, doch dann stieß sie die Turk von sich und sprang auf.

"Was zur... Was verdammt noch mal sollte DAS?!", schrie sie Elena an.

"Tifa, ich..."

"Du... du... Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!!!", unterbrach sie die Turk, stampfte dann ihre Hand auf ihre wieder schmerzende Rippe gepresst an ihr vorbei und beeilte sich von dem Deck herunter zu kommen.

* * *

"Tifa, warte... ich..."

Tifa bahnte sich zügig ihren Weg durch die abendliche Menschenmenge am Hafen von Junon. Natürlich hörte sie Elena, welche versuchte ihr so schnell wie möglich hinterher zu kommen. Aber sie wollte nicht warten – oder sie hören. Seit dem Vorfall hatten sie kein Wort miteinander gesprochen und waren sich auf der Fähre aus dem Weg gegangen. Sie war... Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, was sie eigentlich war. Sauer? Schockiert? Enttäuscht? Verletzt. Ihr Hals tat weh, ihre Verletzung ebenso, aber irgendwie war das im Moment zweitrangig.

Schließlich erreichten sie eine etwas ruhigere Halle in der Nähe des Ausgangs.

"Tifa...", flehte Elena abermals.

Blitzartig fuhr Tifa herum und packte Elena an ihrer Jacke. "Halt einfach die Klappe!"

"Es..."

"Sag mir...", fiel ihr Tifa ins Wort und schubste sie zornig gegen eine Wand. "Sag mir NIE wieder, du wärst okay! Du bist alles andere als okay. Nennst du das etwa okay, was da auf der Fähre passiert ist?"

"Nein... Tifa, ich..."

"Ich, weiß wie ich heiße, verdammt! Spar dir deine ewigen Entschuldigen. Du hast mich beinahe umgebracht. Du hast dich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Du... Du hast mich angelogen, verdammt noch mal! Und geküsst – warum auch immer..."

"Das, ich... tut mir leid, ich... ich verstehe, wenn du mich jetzt hasst", stotterte die Turk niedergeschlagen.

"Elena, dass ist nicht..." Tifa schnaubte nachdenklich und verschränkte die Arme, während sie verzweifelt versuchte einen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen. Am liebsten hätte sie Elena einfach eine runter gehauen, aber das würde auch nicht mehr helfen. Nur ihrem Frust ein Ventil geben. "Ich weiß irgendwie gar nichts im Moment."

Es verstrichen einige Minuten, in der keine der beiden sprach. Elena blickte mit bleichem Gesicht zu Boden, während Tifa überall anders hinsah nur nicht zu Elena. Es wurde ihr einfach zuviel. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, sie würden es schaffen. Aber jetzt befand sie sich in einer Sackgasse. Sie brauchten Hilfe.

"Und jetzt?", traute sich Elena schließlich zu fragen.

Tifa schüttelte ahnungslos den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht."

Einfach weiter im Plan? Zur Costa del Sol, aufrüsten und dann warten bis sie gefunden wurden? Und dabei jeden Tag Elenas Attacken abwehren. Oder um die Welt reisen, versuchen diesen SOLDAT Mishima zu finden und dabei jeden Tag Elenas Attacken abwehren? Es war beinahe lächerlich. Wie hätte das je funktionieren sollen?

Es half nichts.

"Warte hier", sagte sie zu Elena wandte sich zum Gehen, doch die Turk hielt sie an der Schulter fest.

"Wo willst du hin?"

"Warte. Hier." Tifa nahm Elenas Hand von der Schulter und marschierte, ohne eine weitere Reaktion der Turk abzuwarten, zurück in eine der größeren Hallen des Hafens. Sie musste nicht lange suchen, bis sie einige Münztelefone fand. Das allerdings beschleunigte ihr Vorhaben nicht wirklich.

Sie wusste nicht wie viele Minuten sie vor dem Telefon stand und überlegte, wen sie nun anrufen sollte. Barret oder Cloud? Eigentlich hatte sie ihre Wahl schon längst getroffen, trotzdem widerstrebte es ihr den Hörer abzuheben und ihn einfach anzurufen. Anderseits hatte Barret genug zu tun und sie wollte ihm und Marlene keine unnötigen Sorgen machen.

Also schöpfte sie das letzte bisschen Mut, das ihr noch geblieben war und stieß ein langes Seufzen aus, dann hob sie den Hörer ab und begann mehrere Münzen für das Ferngespräch einzuwerfen.

Sie wusste Clouds Nummer immer noch auswendig. Konnte man so etwas überhaupt absichtlich vergessen? Aber was wollte sie ihm eigentlich erzählen? Irgendwas, egal was. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Allein schaffte sie es einfach nicht mehr.

Es begann zu klingeln - und mit jedem Klingeln wurde sie unsicherer.

Wohnte er überhaupt noch in Nibelheim? Sie hatten sicher schon über ein Jahr nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen.

Würde er ihr überhaupt helfen. Wahrscheinlich ja, sie hatten sich schließlich freundschaftlich getrennt - mehr oder weniger.

_"Cloud?"_, meldete sich eine hoffnungsvolle Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung - eine weibliche Stimme.

"Cl...", Tifa brach ab.

_"Hallo?"_ Die Stimme klang enttäuscht.

Wer war das?

"I... Ist Cloud da?", brachte sie zögerlich heraus.

_"Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist... nicht da. Wer..."_

Tifa hängte auf und starrte das Telefon für einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann machte sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, bevor sie sich umdrehte und kraftlos gegen die Wand lehnte.

Er war nicht da. Cloud würde ihr nicht helfen. Er war nicht da. Er war nicht da und er hatte jemanden, der auf ihn wartete. Elena hatte sie beinahe umgebracht. Ihr Haus war abgebrannt. Er war nicht da. Elena wollte sie umbringen. Er hatte jemanden. Elena hatte sie geküsst. Haus abgebrannt. Nicht da. Umbringen. Abgebrannt. Elena. Keine Hilfe. Cloud. Umbringen. Nichtdaumbringenabgebranntgeküssthattejemanden...

Tifa sackte zu Boden, zog ihre Knie heran und vergrub ihren Kopf als die Tränen aus ihr hervorbrachen. Sie schaffte das nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Nur noch heulen.

* * *

Elena wanderte unruhig an der Stelle auf und ab, an der Tifa sie stehen lassen hatte. Mittlerweile ging es ihr wieder sehr viel besser als noch vor einer halben Stunde – wie nach fast allen Verwandlungen in den letzten Tagen. Aber heute erinnerte sie sich zum ersten Mal wirklich an das was passiert war, was sie getan hatte, und musste es nicht mehr nur vermuten. Das war keine schöne Sache.

Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken. Ungeduldig sah auf Elena auf die große Uhr die über dem Ausgang der Halle hing. Wie lange war das nun schon her, dass Tifa gegangen war? Zehn Minuten? 'Warte hier' hatte sie gesagt. Was sie wohl vorhatte?

Sie hat dich allein gelassen, sagte ihr eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf, die ausnahmsweise mal ihre eigene war und nicht das Gekreische, das ihr fast den ganzen Tag im Kopf herum gespukt war. Aber gerade das machte ihr besonders Angst. Aber Tifa würde sie doch ganz sicher nicht einfach so allein lassen.

Oder?

Nach dem, was vorhin geschehen war, war das nicht mal sehr abwegig. Sie hatte sie beinahe umgebracht – nein, nicht sie! Dieses Ding, das in ihr wucherte. Sie würde Mishima dafür umbringen. Und wer sonst noch dafür verantwortlich war.

Aber _sie_ hatte Tifa geküsst, und wahrscheinlich war sie deshalb auch so sauer.

Elena stieß ein frustriertes Seufzen aus und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, während sie ihren Blick zur Deckenbeleuchtung wandern ließ.

Eigentlich hätte sie es wissen sollen. Mit Tseng war es genau dasselbe gewesen. Aber sie war Tifa einfach nicht mehr nur dankbar. Das war vielleicht bei Tseng der Fall gewesen, er hatte ihr immerhin das Leben gerettet. Sie war noch nie einem Menschen begegnet, der ihr einfach so geholfen hatte – ohne etwas dafür zu wollen. Und das, obwohl sie einst versucht hatte Tifa umzubringen. Nicht einmal aus persönlichen Gründen, sondern weil es ihr Job gewesen war.

Das machte es wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer.

"Ganz allein hier?"

Das fasste es wohl zusammen. Elena brauchte einen Augenblick, bevor sie bemerkte, dass es sich dabei nicht um ihre Gedanken gehandelt hatte, sondern jemand sie angesprochen hatte. Sie senkte ihren Blick wieder und erblickte einen jungen Kerl mit stacheliger Frisur, der sie hoffnungsvoll angrinste. Elena stieß genervt Luft aus. Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt.

"Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte sie desinteressiert und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Ihrer neuer Freund ließ allerdings nicht locker. "Du siehst erschöpft aus. Lust auf 'nen Kaffee?"

"Nein."

"Ich könnte dir die Stadt zeigen."

"Ich kenn die Stadt schon gut genug", erwiderte Elena scharf und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen strengen Blick zu. "Willst du es nicht kapieren? Du sollst verschwinden!"

"Hey, ich will nur nett sein, Süße. Hast du schon einen Platz zum schlafen?"

Elena wurde es zu blöd. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung zog sie ihre Pistole und hielt sie dem Kerl vor die Brust, der daraufhin erschrocken zurückstolperte.

"Ich hab heute einen verdammt beschissenen Tag", zischte Elena ihn an. "Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich dich nicht in der Luft zerfetze. Also, wenn du in fünf Sekunden nicht verschwunden bist..."

"Irres Miststück!", fluchte der Junge und suchte das Weite.

Elena blickte ihm kurz nach, dann steckte sie die Waffe wieder weg und sah sich um, ob jemand sie bemerkt hatte. Was wohl glücklicherweise nicht der Fall war. Aber Tifa konnte sie ebenfalls nirgends sehen. Würde sie aber wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr.

Elena beschloss zu verschwinden. Es war frustrierend, aber auch ihre eigene Schuld. Jetzt groß herum zu heulen half ihr auch nichts mehr. Sie war fast ihr ganzes Leben lang allein gewesen und hatte es trotzdem irgendwie geschafft. Sie würde es auch dieses mal schaffen... wahrscheinlich. Hoffentlich.

Mit viel Glück...

Sie marschierte auf den Ausgang zu, als sie plötzlich von hinten an der Schulter gepackt wurde.

"Wo willst du..."

"DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN!!!", schrie Elena entnervt auf, fuhr herum und verpasste dem unbelehrbaren Störenfried einen Schlag mit ihrem Handrücken ins Gesicht - nur um dann erschrocken zu bemerken, dass es sich um Tifa handelte.

Tifa taumelte kurz zur Seite und starrte die Turk geschockt an, eine Hand an ihr Gesicht haltend.

Elena war ebenso geschockt und versuchte verzweifelte einige sinnvolle Worte herauszubringen. "Tifa... ich..."

Sehr weit kam sie nicht, bevor ein Schlag von Tifa sie von den Beinen holte. Als sich die Benommenheit wieder legte, stand Tifa über ihr - jetzt ihre Hand auf ihre verletzte Seite gepresst - und sah sie wütend an.

"Was zur Hölle sollte das, Elena? Diesmal kannst du es nicht auf eine Verwandlung schieben."

"Ich... Ich wollte das nicht. Ich dachte, du wärst jemand anderes...", stammelte Elena immer noch am Boden liegend. Sie erschrak ein weiteres mal, als sie Tifa das erste Mal richtig ansah. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Nicht in erster Linie wegen dem Blut, das ihr aus dem Mundwinkel lief, sondern wegen ihren geröteten Augen. "Bist du okay?"

"'Nein' reicht nicht aus, um das zu beschreiben", meinte Tifa, wischte sich das Blut vom Mund und half Elena wieder auf die Beine. "Ich kann diese Frage nicht mehr hören."

"Dann weißt du endlich wie ich mich fühle", versuchte die Turk zu scherzen, auch wenn keine der beiden zum Lachen aufgelegt war.

"Gehen wir", war Tifas einziger Kommentar darauf, bevor sie sich Richtung Ausgang aufmachte.

"Wohin?", fragte Elena verwirrt und folgte ihr. Sie war froh, dass Tifa doch nicht das Weite gesucht hatte, aber ihre Freundin war noch angefressener als vor zehn Minuten. Das machte ihr Sorgen. Der Tag war schon schlimm genug gewesen.

"Einen Platz zum schlafen suchen. Das Schiff zur Costa del Sol läuft erst morgen Nachmittag aus", erklärte Tifa, ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet.

"Gleich gegenüber ist ein Motel, vielleicht bekommen wir da noch ein Zimmer", bot Elena an und versuchte beim Verlassen der Halle mit Tifa auf gleiche Höhe zukommen.

Sie schien Elenas Vorschlag angenommen zu haben, denn Tifa eilte ohne weitere Worte über die wenig befahrene Straße auf das Motel zu, in dem Elena vor nicht allzu langer Zeit übernachtet hatte, als sie auf der Jagd nach Valentine gewesen war.

"Die verlangen nicht viel für eine Nacht und die Betten sind sauber." Diese Stille war Elena unangenehm.

"Schön."

Bevor die beiden ihr Nachtquartier in spe betreten konnten, stürmte ihnen eine nervöse Gestalt aus dem Eingang des Motels entgegen und schob sich brüsk zwischen ihnen hindurch, woraufhin Tifa nur genervt die Augen zusammenkniff.

"Hey!", beschwerte sich die Turk hingegen lautstark, worauf hin der Rüpel sich kurz umdrehte.

"Ent.. Entschuldigung", stammelte der rotbärtige Mann kurz, dann eilte er zu einem am Straßenrand wartenden Taxi. Elena bekam das jedoch gar nicht mehr mit. Sie war vor Schreck erstarrt...

* * *

Licht. Überall nur dieses gleißende Licht. Und diese Schmerzen. Sie starb wohl gerade. Etwas anderes konnte das nicht sein.

Hatte Mishima sie doch erschossen?

_"Wir verlieren sie! Sie hat viel zuviel Blut verloren."_

War das der Lebensstrom? Das soll ein seltsamer Ort sein, hatte sie gehört.

_"Der Cocktail ist gleich so weit. Kümmern Sie sich um ihre Aufgabe, Beruga."_

Aber wenn man tot war, sollte man doch keinen solchen Schmerzen mehr haben, oder?

_"Wir müssen ihre Wunden versorgen."_

War sie in einem Krankenhaus?

_"Nein, ich möchte sehen, wie schnell der Regenerationsprozess eintritt."_

Warum half ihr dann niemand? Sie hatte Schmerzen, unglaubliche Schmerzen!

_"Und wenn sie es nicht schafft?"_

_"Dann suchen wir uns eben neue Testobjekte."_

Natürlich. Sie wollten ihr nicht helfen. Irgend jemand machte etwas an ihrer rechten Schulter.

_"Dann kann ich mit der Prothese also warten?"_

Warten?

_"Nein, machen Sie schon. Sie brauchen endlich wieder Praxis auf dem Gebiet."_

Sie würden einfach warten und sie sterben lassen.

_"Ich habe mehr als genug... Mein Gott, sie ist ja bei Bewusstsein!"_

Sie wollte nicht sterben.

_"Oh, wirklich?"_

Wenn nur diese Schmerzen nicht wären.

_"Wir müssen ihr eine Narkose verabreichen!"_

_"Tun Sie, was Sie nicht lassen können."_

Irgend jemand beugte sich über sie. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. Ein Brillenträger mit rotem Vollbart sah auf sie herab, während er sich eine Maske über den Mund zog.

"Keine Sorge, gleich haben die Schmerzen ein Ende. Und wenn sie aufwachen ist ihr Bein besser als neu... _ELENA_!" 

* * *

"ELENA!", rief Tifa zum wiederholtem Mal ungeduldig, wobei die Turk diesmal endlich aus ihrer Trance hoch schreckte und Tifa entgeistert anblickte. "Was bitte ist los mit dir?"

Elena starrte wieder dem Taxi nach, dessen Rücklichter sich gerade in den nächtlichen Verkehr von Junon einordneten.

"Das... das...", begann Elena, dann ballte sie verbissen ihre Fäuste. "Das war einer von ihnen!"

"Was!?"

Bevor Tifa sich versah, packte Elena sie plötzlich mit einem Arm und begann zu rennen. Zumindest dachte Tifa, sie würden rennen, bis ihre Beine den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und sie sich einige Meter über der Straße wieder fand. Elena hatte einen gewaltigen Sprung vollführt und sie beiden zusammen in die Luft katapultiert.

"ElennnaaaAAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

**Anmerkungen des Autors:**

Tadaa! Diesmal hat es kein dreiviertel Jahr mehr gedauert. Bin endlich wieder richtig in FF-Stimmung, da geht's mit dem Schreiben auch wieder schneller (wäre bloß die Lernerei nicht --). Gibt diesmal nicht viel zu sagen. Bin aber mit diesem Kapitel sehr viel zufriedener als mit dem letzten. Ab dem nächsten bekommen dann auch die Actionfans endlich wieder was geboten... Mittlerweile sind ja alle wichtigen Personen in Junon angekommen ;)

Und ich hab diesmal einen der größten Fanfic Fauxpas überhaupt begangen: Ich hab das Aussehen der Charaktere verändert! (Schlimm, ich weiß g) Okay, Elena hatte ja schon seit Kapitel 1 längere Haare, aber Tifa bekommt aus aktuellem Anlass (Advent Children rules! gg ) nach und nach ein Redesign verpasst.

Wer's nicht mehr weiß: Gelinkas sind die klobigen Transportflugzeuge von ShinRa (eines davon liegt am Meeresboden).

Und bevor ihr jetzt verzweifelt ein geheimes Dungeon sucht. Nein, Midgar hatte keinen Hafen im Spiel. Aber die meisten dürften mittlerweile gemerkt haben, dass meine FF7-Welt sehr viel größer ist, als das, was man auf der Karte im Spiel sieht.

Achja: Dieses Kapitel hat noch einen zweiten Titel: "Winged Sweetness". Genauso zynisch, wie der jetzige Titel, aber eigentlich einer guten Freundin gleichen Namens gewidmet (Hiho, Sweety!). Aber ein hier nicht näher genannter (neidischer ggg) Beta-Reader fand, dass "One Winged Angel" besser passt.

Und irgendwie bin ich gar nicht mehr zufrieden mit in letzter Zeit. Mittlerweile schluckt es ja sogar meine Sternchen beim Upload, die ich schon seit je her zum Szenen trennen verwende... kann sein, dass ich hier bald nicht mehr poste... Aber keine, treue Leser (ja, alle fünf von euch sind gemeint), ihr findet mich weiterhin bei www.fanfiktion.de

Bis zum nächsten Mal! Review bitte nicht vergessen ;)

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLocgmx.de)


	12. Advent SOLDIERs

**Kapitel XII**  
_Advent SOLDIERs_

Tifa litt nicht unter Höhenangst, wirklich nicht. Sie war aus Nibelheim. Hohe Berge und Klippen hatten in ihrer Kindheit zum Alltag gehört. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich gerade sehr unwohl. Die Höhe - und Weite - der Sprünge, mit denen Elena sich mit ihr im Schlepptau ihren Weg durch das nächtliche Junon bahnte, hatte etwas sehr beunruhigendes an sich. Vor allem machte die Turk keinerlei Anstalten demnächst anzuhalten, sondern jagte mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Taxi her, das vorhin vor dem Hotel gestanden hatte. Zumindest glaubte Tifa, dass das Elenas Ziel war. Alles andere hätte sie sich zumindest nicht erklären können. Aber das war zur Zeit mit allem was mit Elena zusammenhing ohnehin nur schwer möglich.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange die haarsträubende Verfolgungsjagd andauerte, aber schließlich endete sie mit einem lauten Krachen, als Elena mit voller Wucht auf der Motorhaube des Taxis, das am Straßenrand angehalten hatte, landete. Der Schaden an dem Fahrzeug war natürlich gewaltig. Für einen kurzen Moment hob das Heck vom Boden ab, bevor es wieder auf den Asphalt zurückschlug.

Elena ließ Tifa abrupt los, warf einen Blick in das Taxi, sprang von der demolierten Motorhaube zur linken Vordertür und riss den geschockten Fahrer aus seinem Fahrzeug.

"Wo ist er!?"

"W... w... wer...", begann der Taxifahrer zu stammeln.

"Der Typ, den du gerade vom Hafen abgeholt hast. Wo ist er? SAG SCHON!!!"

"I... i... in dem Parkhaus da", brachte der Mann heraus und deutete auf mehrstöckiges Parkhaus in unmittelbarer Nähe, woraufhin Elena ihn unsanft zurück ins Auto stieß und in die angegebene Richtung rannte. Sie kam allerdings nicht sehr weit, da sich ihr Tifa mit ausgebreiteten Armen in den Weg stellte.

"Elena, was zur _HÖLLE_ war das gerade für eine Aktion?!"

"Ich erklär's dir auf dem Weg", meinte sie abwesend und versuchte sich an Tifa vorbei zu schieben, die das allerdings nicht zuließ, sondern die Turk an einem Arm festhielt.

"Nein!", schrie Tifa sie an. "Du erklärst mir auf der Stelle, was das nun schon wieder sollte. Warum sind wir gerade wie ein tollwütiger Chocobo durch die Stadt gehetzt - nein, gesprungen?! Was bitte war das?"

"Das war mein Bein... glaube ich." Elena versuchte abermals erfolglos an Tifa vorbei zukommen und warf einen hektischen Blick in Richtung Parkhaus. "Lass mich los, Tifa! Er entkommt mir!"

"WER?! Wen hast du da vorhin gesehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht."

Tifa ließ Elenas Arm los und starrte sie fassungslos an. "Du weißt es nicht..."

"Ich weiß nicht, wie er heißt", unterbrach die Turk sie. "Aber das war der Kerl, der mir das angetan hat!"

Misstrauen überzog Tifas Gesicht. "Bist du dir da sicher? Ich werde dir ganz sicher nicht dabei zusehen, wie du einen zufälligen Unschuldigen von der Straße zusammenschlägst, weil du ihn mit etwas in Verbindung bringst, an das du dich bis vor kurzem gar nicht erinnern konntest."

"Tifa, ich bin mir sicher", flehte Elena nun beinahe. "Ich weiß einfach, dass er es ist. Aber er entkommt uns. Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

"Wehe du irrst dich", meinte Tifa und machte demonstrativ einen Schritt zur Seite, was ihr einen dankbaren Blick von Elena einbrachte. Die Turk eilte an ihr vorbei und Tifa machte sich daran ihr zu folgen.

"Hey, Miststück!"

Tifa und Elena drehten sich gleichzeitig wieder um. Der Taxifahrer hatte sich ganz offensichtlich von seinem Schock erholt und war wieder aus dem schrottreifen Auto gestiegen.

"Glaubst du, du kannst einfach so abhauen? Schau dir an, was du mit meiner Karre gemacht hast!", tobte er.

"Warte hier", sagte Elena und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. "Wir regeln das nachher."

"Einen Dreck werde ich tun!", brüllte der aufgebrachte Mann und stürmte hinter Elena her. "Du..."

Bevor er etwas tun konnte hatte Tifa ihn gepackt und ihm einen Arm auf den Rücken gedreht.

"Tu dir selbst einen Gefallen und warte hier einfach", zischte sie ihm mit leiser, bedrohlicher Stimme ins Ohr. "Wir hatten beide ein paar verdammt miese Tage, reiz uns also lieber nicht zu sehr. Wir kommen zurück und dann regeln wir das, verstanden?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten stieß sie den Fahrer zurück zu seinem Fahrzeug und eilte hinter Elena her zum Parkhaus.

"Blöde Schlampen!", murmelte er leise und ließ sich dann auf der zerbeulten Motorhaube seines Autos nieder. Zerknirscht zog er nach ein paar Minuten eine Packung Zigaretten aus seiner Tasche und steckte sich einen der Glimmstängel an. Als er wieder aufsah stand ein blondgelockter Mann in einem langen Mantel vor ihm, der ihn mit seinen leuchtenden, blauen Augen musterte.

"Probleme mit dem Auto", fragte der Neuankömmling.

"Blöde Frage", knurrte der Taxifahrer. "Verschwinde einfach."

"Dasselbe wollte ich dir gerade vorschlagen."

"Was?!"

"Du sollst hier verschwinden!"

"Jetzt hör mal zu, Freundchen!" Endgültig die Fassung verlierend warf der Taxifahrer seine Zigarette beiseite, sprang auf und stampfte wütend auf den Blonden zu. Weit kam er allerdings nicht, da ihn plötzlich eine feste Hand an der Schulter packte und ihn daran hinderte weiterzugehen. Wütend drehte er sich um und erstarrte als er nur eine muskulöse Brust vor den Augen hatte. Langsam wanderte sein Blick nach oben, dann taumelte er erschrocken zurück. Als wäre das noch nicht genug, erblickte er hinter dem dunklen, großen Kerl, noch fünf weitere bedrohlich wirkende Männer.

"Du solltest wirklich verschwinden", brummte der Riese.

"Wir wollen nur dein bestes", ergänzte der Blonde hinter ihm. "_Freundchen_."

Der Taxifahrer warf einen letzten, verunsicherten Blick auf die Männer um ihn herum, dann nahm er den Ratschlag an und machte sich schnellen Fußes davon.

"Das war der einzige in der näheren Umgebung", stellte Lorgan fest, während er dem flüchtenden Mann hinterher sah.

Nur ein paar Sekunden später kam eine zierliche Gestalt auf einem Motorrad angebraust und hielt mit einer gekonnten Drehung vor der Gruppe von Söldnern an.

"Sonst ist niemand in der Nähe", berichtete Raika, nachdem sie ihr Visier hochgeklappte hatte. "Die Gegend ist so gut wie ausgestorben."

"Wunderbar", meinte Okita und rieb sich mit einen zufriedenen Lächeln die Hände, dann marschierte er der Gruppe voran auf das Parkhaus zu. "Gehen wir an die Arbeit, Männer."

"Hey! Seh' ich aus wie ein Mann?!", beschwerte sich Raika.

* * *

"Beeil dich!", rief Elena ungeduldig, als Tifa zum wiederholten Mal stehen blieb, doch dann schien sie endlich zu bemerken, dass Tifa nicht aus purer Bosheit stehen geblieben war. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Nein", antwortete Tifa atemlos und versuchte gar nicht erst ihre schlechte Laune zu verbergen.

"Tifa, wir müssen ihn..."

"Ich weiß!", entgegnete Tifa genervt, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. Sie war schließlich nicht diejenige gewesen, die sie mehrmals durch Gegend geschleudert hatte. "Ich hoffe, das ist der richtige Kerl."

Die Turk blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig und begann wieder zu rennen. Tifa bemühte sich ihr so schnell es ging zu folgen. Der Kampf auf der Fähre hatte ihrer Wunde alles andere als gut getan. Zum Glück mussten sie nur noch eine Etage durchqueren, dann hatten sie das Dachgeschoss erreicht.

Tifa holte Elena wieder ein, als diese sich hektisch umsah. Etwa gleichzeitig entdeckten sie die einsame Gestalt, die am anderen Ende des Daches stand, fest in ihren langen Mantel eingehüllt, um sich vor dem kräftigen Wind zu schützen, der vom Meer her blies.

"DU!" Ohne langes Zögern stürmte Elena auf den Mann zu, eine Hand an ihrer Waffe. Tifa beeilte sich ihr hinterher zu kommen.

Der Brillenträger fuhr erschrocken herum und wich ängstlich bis an die hüfthohe Mauer zurück, die das Dach abschloss, als er die beiden Frauen auf sich zukommen sah. Als klar war, dass er nicht beabsichtigte eine Waffe zu ziehen oder versuchte sich auf andere Art zu wehren, stürzte sich Elena auf ihn und packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Kragen. Tifa befürchtete für einen Augenblick, die Turk wollte ihn vom Dach werfen, aber stattdessen schüttelte sie ihn nur kräftig durch.

"Bitte!", flehte der Mann mit ängstlich zusammen gepressten Augen. "Tun Sie mir nichts... Ich habe nichts bei mir... ich..."

"Was zur Hölle hast du mir angetan!", schrie Elena ihn an, ihr Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt. Um ihre Drohung zu unterstreichen, verdrehte sie ihm seinen Hemdkragen, um ihm etwas die Luft abzuschnüren. "Sieh mich gefälligst an, Dreckskerl!"

"Ich habe wirklich..." Der ängstlich zitternde Mann öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen und unterbrach dann überrascht seinen Satz, als er Elena wohl endlich erkannte. "Miss Devon?"

"Richtig erkannt, Arschloch!" Elena hob drohend eine Faust an. "Fang endlich an zu reden: Wer bist du und was hast du mit mir angestellt?"

"I-Ich... ich bin Doktor Viktor Beruga", begann er ängstlich zu stottern, worauf ihn Elena losließ und halben Schritt zurücktrat.

"Also schön, Vic, du verrätst mir jetzt sofort, was du mit mir gemacht hast und wie ich es wieder los werde. Sonst breche ich dir alle Knochen einzeln! Verstanden?!"

"J-Ja, natürlich. Wir..." Beruga rückte sich seine Brille wieder gerade und geriet abermals ins Stocken als er Elena kurz musterte, wobei er auch Tifa einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf. "I-Ich muss sagen, Sie scheinen sich gut erholt zu haben, Miss Devon. Der Regenerationsprozess scheint hervorragend zu funktionieren. Wenn ich daran denke..."

Ein Faustschlag holte Beruga von den Beinen, bevor Tifa ihn am Kragen wieder auf die Beine zerrte.

"Regenrationsprozess?!", fuhr Tifa ihn wütend an. "Hast du eine Ahnung in was für einem Zustand sie war, als ich sie gefunden hab? Ihr habt sie beinahe umgebracht. Das nennst du 'Regeneration'?"

"S-Sie... Sie haben mir den Kiefer gebrochen!", jammerte der Doktor lauthals.

"Lass ihn los, Tifa". Elena war von Tifas Ausbruch genauso überrascht, wie die Brünette selbst. Aber dass dieser weinerliche Kerl hinter all diesem Chaos stecken sollte, machte sie noch zorniger als sie ohnehin schon war. Angewidert stieß sie ihn zu Boden.

"Sein Kiefer ist nicht gebrochen", meinte sie wieder etwas ruhiger. "Ich weiß, wie sich das anhört."

"Ich hatte mit ihren Wunden nichts zu tun, Miss Devon. Das müssen Sie mir glauben!", beteuerte der am Boden kauernde Wissenschaftler. "Ich wollte Sie sogar verarzten, aber Doktor Sarcone meinte..."

"Und wer in Bahamuts Namen ist 'Sarcone'?" unterbrach ihn Elena.

"Doktor Aaron Sarcone", erklärte Beruga und stand schwerfällig wieder auf. "Er ist der Leiter des Projekts."

"Welches Projekt?"

"Professor Hojos 'Projekt C'. Wir wollten seinen Prototypen vervollständigen und mit der Massenproduktion einer neuen Generation von Superkriegern beginnen."

Ein Projekt von Hojo. Ausgerechnet! Schon allein dafür wollte Tifa dem Doktor wieder eine runterhauen, trotzdem hielt sie sich zurück und stellte die Frage, von der sie fürchtete, die Antwort ohnehin schon zu kennen. "Welcher Prototyp?"

"Vincent Valentine. Der Mann, den Sie für uns suchen sollten, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, Miss Devon."

Tifa biss sich vor Wut halb die Zunge ab, trotzdem beschränkte sie sich darauf die Fäuste zu ballen und Beruga weitererzählen zu lassen. Sie warf einen Blick zu Elena. Die Turk war ebenfalls wütend, das konnte sie nicht verbergen, dennoch wirkte sie im Moment gefasster als Tifa sich fühlte.

"Es gab noch einige Unklarheiten in den Aufzeichnungen des Professors", fuhr der Doktor fort, "deshalb benötigten wir eine Vorlage, nach der wir arbeiten konnten... aber mit den genaueren Details ist Sarcone vertraut. Er ist der Biologe."

"Und was hast du gemacht?", wollte Elena wissen. "Wo hast du deine Finger im Spiel?"

"Ich bin nur für die Prothesen verantwortlich."

"Dann hast du mein Bein..."

"Ganz genau. Übrigens eine meiner besten Arbeiten, wie ich finde..." Als er darauf nur zwei finstere Blicke erntete, kehrte er schnell wieder zu seiner Erklärung zurück. "Bei schwereren Verletzungen hilft selbst die neu gewonnene Regenerationsfertigkeit nichts mehr. Außerdem sollten die Prothesen später einmal die Injektoren beinhalten..." Mit einem Mal drehte Beruga sich um starrte in die Nacht. "Endlich."

Nun bemerkte auch Tifa das Knattern der Rotoren, das zwar schon seit einiger Zeit zu hören gewesen war, was sie jedoch nur nebenbei wahrgenommen hatte.

"Wer ist das?"

"Meine Rettung. Ich werde von hier verschwinden", erklärte Beruga.

"Einen Dreck wirst du", schrie Elena über den lauter werdenden Motorenlärm hinweg. "Du führst mich zu Sarcone, sofort!"

"Das kann ich nicht", schrie Beruga zurück als der Helikopter seinen Scheinwerfer auf sie richtete. "Ich muss von hier verschwinden. Sie sind sicher schon hinter mir her!"

"Nichts musst du!"

"Sarcone ist übergeschnappt! Er kennt den Vertrag haargenau, und trotzdem redet er von nichts anderem, wie er die Superkrieger an die ganze Welt verkaufen will. Und wenn er damit nicht aufhört, helfen ihm am Ende auch seinen teuren Söldner nichts mehr."

"Wovon zum Teufel laberst du da?", fragte Elena verwirrt. Auch Tifa hatte nicht wirklich verstanden, was der Wissenschaftler, der mit jedem Wort panischer geworden war, meinte.

In diesem Moment sauste ein Feuerball über ihre Köpfe hinweg und schlug in dem Hubschrauber ein, den es daraufhin in einer gewaltigen Explosion zerriss. Tifa, Elena und Beruga wurden von der heißen Druckwelle zu Boden geschleudert.

"D... da... das kann nicht sein!", kreischte Beruga panisch, als der Lärm nachließ und die Überreste des Heli am Parkhaus vorbei zu Boden stürzten.

"Tut mir sehr leid, Herr Doktor, aber Ihr Flug wurde gestrichen", ertönte eine leicht spöttische Stimme. "Außerdem werden Sie im Hauptquartier erwartet."

Als Tifa sich umsah, erblickte sie einen jungen Mann mit blonden Locken, der ein langes Schwert vor sich hielt, an dem gerade die letzten Flammen erstarben. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ließ er seine Waffe dann wieder in die Schwertscheide zurück gleiten, die durch seinen langen Mantel leicht verborgen an seinem Gürtel hing. Seinen Augen nach war er eindeutig ein SOLDAT. Das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

"Ist das Mishima?", fragte Tifa Elena, als sie sich wieder aufrappelte. Die fünf Schlägervisagen hinter dem Blonden bemerkte sie in diesem Moment ebenfalls.

"Nein", erwiderte die Turk und stand ebenfalls wieder auf. "Mishima ist älter. Aber der gehört ganz sicher zu ihm."

"Was ist, Doc?", fragte der SOLDAT die beiden Frauen ignorierend. "Kommen Sie freiwillig mit?"

Beruga, der ebenfalls wieder auf den Beinen war, stieß einen langen panischen Schrei aus, der entfernt nach einem 'Nein' klang, dann lief er so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten auf die Rampe zu, die zur nächsten Ebene hinunter führte.

"Los, schnappt ihn euch!", befahl der Blonde seinen Gefolgsleuten, mit denen zusammen er aus dem Treppenhaus gekommen war, worauf die Fünf die Verfolgung des Doktors aufnahmen.

Tifa und Elena wollten sich ebenfalls gerade daran machen die Gruppe zu verfolgen, als sich der SOLDAT wieder zu Wort meldete.

"Ladies, haltet ihr es wirklich für klug mir den Rücken zuzukehren?", meinte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen.

"Mist!", fluchte Elena als sie sich, genau wie Tifa wieder zu dem blonden Kämpfer umdrehten, der ihnen daraufhin zur Begrüßung schelmisch zunickte.

"Devon. Lockheart. Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass ich euch einfach so gehen lasse, oder?"

"Los, geh schon!", sagte Tifa leise zu Elena und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, ohne ihren Blick von dem SOLDAT abzuwenden. "Du musst Beruga helfen. Ich beschäftige Goldlöckchen."

"Allein? Vergiss es! Du bist verletzt, du kannst zur Zeit auch nicht richtig kämpfen", warf Elena aufgeregt ein."

"Genau deshalb! Du bist schneller zu Fu", erklärte Tifa ihre Absicht leise, ohne dabei Okita aus den Augen zu lassen. "Ich hab meine Knarre. Geh endlich! Wir brauchen Beruga. Sieh zu, dass sie ihn nicht umbringen!"

Elena zögerte noch einen Moment, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging ein paar Schritte, bevor sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Pass auf dich auf!"

"Mach schon, geh!", rief Tifa, woraufhin Elena endlich loslief.

Tifa und der SOLDAT starrten sich nur wortlos an, bis Elena in die nächste Etage verschwunden war, dann begann der Blonde belustigt zu kichern.

"Willst du mich ganz alleine aufhalten, Mädchen? Mutig bist du ja", meinte der SOLDAT und kam ein paar Schritte näher.

Tifas Mundwinkel formten ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln. "Ich hatte ein paar verdammt beschissene Tage. Du kommst mir zum Abreagieren gerade recht, Blondschopf."

"Wenn du nicht am Leben hängst, bitte schön. Und mein Name ist nicht 'Blondschopf'", sagte der SOLDAT und vollführte eine überzogene Verbeugung. "Okita de Lorenco der Dritte, sehr erfreut."

"Lockheart, Tifa", erwiderte Tifa wenig beeindruckt, zog ihre Pistole mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus der Jacke und richtete sie auf ihren Gegner. "Die Erste und Einzige."

Okitas amüsiertem Grinsen tat die Waffe, die auf ihn gerichtet wurde, keinen Abbruch. Stattdessen warf er nur einen kurzen Blick auf die Pistole und legte dann eine Hand um den Griff seines Schwerts. "Das Mädchen und seine Waffe. Dabei hieß es immer, du seiest eine Faustkämpferin, Lockheart."

"Tja", meinte Tifa ebenfalls grinsend. "Ich bin halt vielseitig."

"Wirklich?", lachte Okita auf. "Warum kann mich das dann einfach nicht beeindrucken?" Sein Grinsen wurde bösartiger. "Vielleicht, weil du deine Waffe nicht entsichert hast?"

Entsetzt bemerkte Tifa, dass er Recht hatte. Sie machte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen Sprung rückwärts, so dass ihr nur die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen wurde, als Okita vorschnellte und einen blitzschnellen Schlag mit seinem Schwert ausführte. Als die Pistole klappernd auf dem Boden aufschlug machte Tifa noch einen weiteren Satz nach hinten, um sich aus der Reichweite des SOLDATs zu bringen. Und schon machte sich auch ihre Verletzung mit einem stechenden Schmerz bemerkbar.

"Was ist los, Mädchen?", fragte der spöttische Schwertkämpfer. "Plötzlich nicht mehr so mutig?"

Mutig schon noch, dachte Tifa. Nur nicht mehr ganz so siegesgewiss.

* * *

"Da hatte aber jemand eine Mordswut auf seine Karre", meinte Cid - wie immer mit einer Kippe zwischen den Lippen - als er das demolierte Taxi, das verlassen vor dem Parkhaus stand, betrachtete.

"Scheiß drauf! Wir sind spät dran", drängte Reno, der vor ihm und Cloud lief, und beschleunigte seinen Gang. "Hörst du das? Das ist der Heli, der Beruga abholen soll. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, flutscht er uns durch die Finger!"

Natürlich hörte Cid die näherkommenden Rotoren und natürlich wusste er, dass die Zeit drängte, aber er hatte etwas gegen den kommandierenden Tonfall des Turks.

"Und wessen Schuld ist das? Hättet ihr nicht so lange gebraucht, ihn aufzustöbern..."

"Halt die Klappe, Highwind!", unterbrach ihn Reno schroff ohne sich umzudrehen, während die Drei das Parkhaus betraten.

Bevor Cid etwas darauf erwidern konnte, ertönte eine laute Explosion vom Dach des Gebäude.

"Das war wohl auch der Helikopter", stellte Cloud fest.

"Verdammte Scheiße!"

"Das fasst es zusammen!", tobte Reno ungehalten. "Wir sind zu spät, Mishimas Truppe ist auch schon hier. Ich hoffe, Beruga saß noch nicht im Heli. Wir müssen nach oben!"

"Wir haben Gesellschaft", meinte Cid und hob seinen Speer an, als in diesem Moment ein Motorrad am anderen Ende der Halle aufheulte und mit quietschenden Reifen losfuhr, bevor der Fahrer begann die Dreiergruppe großräumig zu umkreisen. Cid musste nicht lange überlegen, um wen es sich dabei wohl handelte. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtausdruck blies er einen Schwall Rauch aus und knurrte: "Das kleine Miststück vom Flugplatz!"

"Wir haben keine Zeit uns hier lange aufzuhalten." Trotzdem hatte Cloud ebenfalls bereits eine Hand an sein noch geschultertes Schwert gelegt. "Schaffst du es allein, uns den Rücken freizuhalten?"

"Worauf du Gift nehmen kannst!", knurrte der Pilot. "Ich muss hier ohnehin noch eine Rechnung begleichen."

"Gut", meinte Reno hektisch. "Strife, du nimmst die Treppe, ich lauf die Auffahrten hoch. Wir brauchen Beruga lebend, alles andere ist egal."

Cloud gab nur ein kurzes Nicken ab, dann trennten er und Reno sich von Cid und verschwanden so schnell es ging in die höheren Stockwerke, während der Pilot, seinen Speer routiniert vor sich haltend, sich nicht von der Stelle rührte. Die Motorradfahrerin beschränkte sich noch immer darauf ihn zu umkreisen, aber die Kreise wurden enger, bis sie schließlich in einiger Entfernung vor ihm stehen blieb. Sie klappte ihr Helmvisier hoch und blickte ihn mit spöttischen Augen an.

"Was ist los, alter Mann? Haben sie dich ganz allein gelassen und jetzt schlottern dir vor Angst die Knie?" Auch wenn er es nicht sehen konnte, spürte Cid förmlich wie ihr Grinsen breiter wurde. "Oder hat dich meine Demonstration von gestern in Angst und Schrecken versetzt?"

Cid gab seine angespannte Haltung auf und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin, seinen Speer an seine Schulter gelehnt. Er nahm einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette, bevor er sie zu Boden warf und austrat.

"Ein Erwachsener ist mehr als genug, um dir die Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, die du dir verdient hast, kleines Monster", begann er. "Außerdem ist das hier was Persönliches. Das will ich keinem anderen überlassen."

Das Mädchen begann laut zu lachen. "Denkst du etwa, du allein kannst es mit einem Mitglied von SOLDAT aufnehmen, Alter?" Raika klappte ihr Visier wieder runter und ließ ihre Maschine aufheulen. "Du hättest die Warnung ernst nehmen sollen", rief sie über den Lärm hinweg. "Jetzt gehst du drauf!"

"Das sehen wir dann", meinte Cid unbeeindruckt, dann machte er einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und schleuderte seinen Speer auf seine Gegnerin.

Er hatte auf das Vorderrad gezielt, aber Raika startete ihre Maschine schnell genug und hielt stattdessen auf Cid zu. Der Pilot konnte gerade noch zur Seite ausweichen und somit verhindern überfahren zu werden, als er die beiden Handgranaten bemerkte, die scheppernd zu seinen Füßen auf den Boden gefallen waren. Mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hechtete er sich davon, bevor die kleinen Sprengsätze auch schon explodierten. Er wurde von der Druckwelle erfasst und weiter durch die Luft geschleudert, bis er schließlich mit einem Keuchen auf den harten Betonboden aufschlug.

"Kleine Irre", knurrte er verbissen, aber immer noch etwas überrascht, bevor er seinen Speer packte, neben dem er gelandet war, und wieder aufsprang. Die Göre würde was erleben.

* * *

Elena brauchte nicht lange, bis sie Beruga und die Handlanger, die ihm Okita hinterher gehetzt hatte, einholte. Die Männer hatten den Doktor zu Boden gezwungen und versuchten gerade ihn zu fesseln. Ohne lange zu zögern zog sie ihre Waffe und stürmte auf die Gruppe zu.

"Tut mir leid für euch, aber der gehört mir."

Sie schickte den Ersten der überraschten Schläger mit einem kräftigen Kick ins Reich der Träume, bevor auch nur einer von ihnen reagieren konnte. Dem Zweiten verpasste sie einen Tritt zwischen Beine und schlug ihn anschließend mit ihrer Pistole K.O., doch dann stürzten sich zwei der übrigen auf sie, während der Letzte weiterhin Beruga am Boden festhielt.

Die Männer waren kräftig, doch Nahkampf schien nicht unbedingt eine Stärke von ihnen zu sein. Sie wurde zwar von ihren beiden Angreifern zu Boden gerissen und verlor dadurch ihre Waffe, aber einen erwischte sie gleich darauf mit ihrem künstlichen Bein am Brustkorb und schleuderte ihn bis an die Decke des Parkdecks. Als er wieder auf den Betonboden aufschlug, blieb er regungslos liegen.

Ihr zweiter Gegner war etwas hartnäckiger. Sie rangen einige Zeit miteinander am Boden, bevor Elena es schaffte ihn mit einem Kinnhaken zu treffen. Sie hechtete ihrer Pistole hinterher, hob sie auf und wirbelte wieder herum. Sie zielte auf Kopf ihres Widersachers, nur dummerweise starrte sie nun ebenfalls auf den Lauf einer Waffe.

Der Kerl grinste sie triumphierend an. "Sieht nach einem..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da Elena einfach abdrückte und ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte, ohne dass er eine Chance hatte dasselbe zu tun.

Bevor sie sich jedoch versah, stürzte der fünfte Mann, der bisher Beruga in Schach gehalten hatte, von hinten auf sie und drückte sie mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden. Ihre Waffe hatte sie dabei abermals verloren und versuchte nun sie zu erreichen, doch dann schlang der Kerl auf ihren Rücken seinen Arm um ihren Hals und begann ihr die Luft abzudrücken. Verzweifelt versuchte sie die Waffe mit ihren Fingerspitzen näher zu sich herzuziehen, aber als ihre Luft knapp wurde packte sie den Arm und verbiss sich darin.

Ihr Gegner stieß einen lauten Schmerzensschrei aus, riss dann aber Elenas Kopf an den Haaren nach oben und setzte ein weiteres Mal seinen Würgegriff an.

Ein aggressives Knurren stieg aus Elenas Kehle auf, als sie verbissen und in letzter Not den Unterarm des Schlägers packte und versuchte seinen Griff zu lösen. Der Mann stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, als sich Elenas Hand wie ein Schraubstock um seinen Arm legte. Er versuchte sie mit Schlägen auf den Kopf zum loslassen zu zwingen, doch dann brach die Turk den Arm mit einem Ruck beinahe in zwei.

Der Soldat stieß ein gepeinigtes Gebrüll aus und ließ sie endlich los, worauf Elena ihn endlich abwerfen konnte. Sie sprang auf und stürzte sich auf ihn, doch dann stockte sie. Erst im letzten Moment war ihr klar geworden, dass sie vorgehabt hatte den Kerl in den Hals zu beißen. Mit einem kräftigen Hieb schlug sie den vom Schock Gelähmten endgültig bewusstlos.

Die Turk sah sich kurz um. Keiner der Männer schien für eine zweite Runde auf die Beine zu kommen, also atmete sie am Boden kniend einen Moment durch, bis der Adrenalinschub nachließ und sie wieder klar denken konnte. Schließlich bemerkte sie, dass Beruga nicht mehr da war, wo er bis vor kurzem gelegen hatte.

Elena stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und sprang wieder auf. Sie schnappte sich ihre Pistole und die des Mannes, den sie erschossen hatte, und machte sie erneut daran den flüchtenden Wissenschaftler einzuholen.

* * *

Reno sprintete so schnell er konnte durch die einzelnen Ebenen des Parkhauses. Sie waren viel zu spät gekommen, jetzt zählte wirklich jede Sekunde. Sollte Beruga noch leben, bestand immer noch eine Chance ihn den SOLDATs wieder zu entreißen. Hoffentlich konnte er sich wenigstens darauf verlassen, dass Strife und Highwind ihren Job vernünftig erledigten.

Sein Sprint wurde er jäh unterbrochen, als er mit voller Wucht gegen eine steinharte Schranke lief, die ihn genau auf die Brust traf und von den Beinen holte. Dass es wohl eher ein muskulöser Arm gewesen war, wurde Reno erst klar als ihn jemand an seinem Shirt vom Boden hoch zerrte und ihn gleich darauf ein noch viel härterer Schlag im Gesicht erwischte. Nach einem zweiten Schlag in den Magen ließ ihn sein Angreifer los und schleuderte ihn durch das Parkdeck. Reno rollte mehrere Meter über den Boden und blieb schließlich mit einem Ächzen liegen.

"Hi Lorgan", meinte er mit provozierender Ruhe, nachdem etwas Blut ausgespuckte hatte und sich schwerfällig wieder aufrichtete, wobei er sich ein Grinsen abverlangte. "Ich glaub, ich schulde dir noch zwanzig Gil."

"Lass stecken", meinte der riesige SOLDAT, der in einiger Entfernung von Reno stehen geblieben war und in Vorbereitung auf den Kampf seine Fingerknöchel knacken ließ. Zu seinen Füßen hatte er eine große Sporttasche abgestellt, aber deren Inhalt schien ihn im Moment nicht zu interessieren.

"Aber, aber. Spielschulden sind schließlich Ehrenschulden", erklärte Reno, als er seinen Schockstab aus der Tasche holte, ihn auf volle Länge ausfuhr und mit einem Knistern aktivierte. "Du bekommst, was dir zusteht."

Lorgan breitete erwartungsvoll seine Arme aus. "Lass dich nicht abhalten, _Turk_."

Reno ließ sich kein zweites Mal einladen, sondern stürmte auf den SOLDAT zu und rammte ihm den Schockstab mit einem lautem Schrei auf den Brustkorb. Zu seiner Überraschung zuckte Lorgan nur kurz zusammen, dann trafen ihn die Fäuste des Riesen von beiden Seiten am Kopf. Benommen sank Reno auf die Knie, doch Lorgan packte ihn am Hals und hob ihn in die Luft, nur um ihn dann endgültig mit voller Wucht auf den Boden zu rammen.

"Was ist los, Turk? Aus der Übung?"

Reno rollte sich gerade noch zur Seite, bevor Lorgans Fuß dort niederging, wo sich eben noch sein Kopf befunden hatte. Der SOLDAT setzte ihm allerdings einfach nach und zerrte ihn an den Haaren wieder auf die Beine, bevor er ihn mit einigen kräftigen Schlägen wieder zurück auf den Beton beförderte.

Lorgan betrachtete den halb-bewusstlosen Turk, bevor er den Schockstab aufhob und ihn die Tasche seiner Jacke steckte. Dann packte er Reno an einem Bein und schleifte ihn durch das Parkdeck.

"Du kannst aufhören...", stöhnte Reno benommen, "ich geb ja zu, dass es fünfzig Gil waren..."

"Immer noch der alte Scherzkeks, was Reno?".

Als er den Rand des Parkdecks erreicht hatte, ließ er Renos Bein wieder los und holte ihn wieder auf die Beine. Der Turk nutzte die Gelegenheit um Lorgan einen Schlag ins Gesicht zu verpassen, aber der schüttelte den Treffer einfach ab und raubte Reno mit weiteren Faustschlägen die restlichen Kraftreserven, bevor er ihn mit beiden Armen über den Kopf stemmte.

"Komm schon, lass den Scheiß!", schrie Reno erschöpft auf, als Lorgan einen Schritt auf die Betonbrüstung zu machte. "Du... du könntest doch auch für uns arbeiten... oder..."

"Wie war das damals? 'SOLDATs sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht'", sagte Lorgan ohne erkennbare Emotion, während er den zappelnden Reno immer noch hochstemmte. "Jetzt heißt es: Turks sind hier nicht mehr erwünscht."

Darauf schleuderte Lorgan Reno aus dem Parkhaus und der Rotschopf verschwand mit einem entsetzten Schrei in der Nacht, der dann abrupt abbrach.

"Du hast was vergessen", meinte Lorgan und warf den Stockstab hinterher, bevor er einen Blick über die Brüstung warf. Er riss seinen Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig zurück, als er das Mündungsfeuer aufblitzen sah und drei Kugeln an ihm vorbeiflogen. Lorgan stieß einen verärgerten Fluch aus. Reno war in einem Müllcontainer gelandet und hatte den Sturz wohl mehr oder weniger unbeschadet überstanden. Aber der Turk war schon immer ein Glückspilz gewesen.

"Verdammt, Doc! Bleib stehen!", erschallte ein Ruf am anderen Ende der Halle.

Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Lorgans Gesicht aus und er machte sich zurück auf den Weg zu seiner Sporttasche. Reno war nicht der einzige Glückspilz heute.

* * *

Endlich hatte Elena Beruga eingeholt. Der Doktor war mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen eine Ebene tiefer geflohen. Sie packte Beruga von hinten am Kragen und drehte ihn zu ihr um.

"Du sollst hier bleiben!", fuhr sie ihn an.

"Sie wollen mich umbringen! Alle wollen mich umbringen!", tobte der panische Wissenschaftler.

"Auch wenn du es verdient hättest, ich werde dich in nächster Zeit nicht umbringen", meinte Elena, drehte Beruga abermals um und zerriss nach kurzer Kraftanstrengung seine Fesseln. "Bis du mich zu Sarcone und Mishima geführt hast, bin ich dein neuer Bodyguard und du wirst nicht mehr von meiner Seite weichen, verstanden?"

Beruga nickte zitternd. "A-Aber müssen weg von hier. S-So s-schnell wie möglich. Das sind Mitglieder von SOLDAT. Die werden uns..."

"Umbringen", erschallte eine tiefe Stimme.

Beruga und Elena fuhren gleichzeitig herum und erblickten den riesigen SOLDAT, der sich in einiger Entfernung von ihnen aufgebaut hatte.

"Gehen Sie in Deckung und bleiben Sie da!", befahl Elena und schubste Beruga hinter einen Betonpfeiler, bevor sie die beiden Pistolen aus ihrem Gürtel zog. Sie wollte gerade beginnen zu feuern, als sie entsetzt erkannte was für eine Waffe der SOLDAT vor sich hertrug. Ohne lange zu überlegen hechte sie sich ebenfalls hinter den Pfeiler in Deckung.

Dann heulte die Gatlingkanone auf und entfesselte ihren Projektilhagel.

* * *

Tifa wusste dass der SOLDAT nur mit ihr spielte, zumindest im Moment noch. Wenn man Schwerthiebe überhaupt 'spielen' nennen konnte. Aber er gab sich mit seinen Angriffen sichtlich wenig Mühe. Tifa wünschte sich, sie wäre besser ausgerüstet, dann wäre es ihr möglich gewesen einen Gegenangriff zu starten. Aber ohne ihre stahlverstärkten Handschuhe konnte sie nicht einmal den halbherzigsten Schlag von Okitas Schwert abwehren ohne verletzt zu werden. Und an ihre Pistole kam sie auch nicht heran. Okita hielt sie sorgsam davon ab die Waffe zu erreichen.

Sie wich einem weiteren Schwerthieb aus und brachte sich erneut mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit, bevor er mit weiteren Schlägen treffen konnte. Ihre Verletzung machte die Sache auch nicht gerade leichter, aber sie unterdrückte den Impuls eine Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle zu pressen. Sie musste ihrem Gegner ihr letztes Handicap nicht auch noch auf die Nase binden.

"Was ist los, _Mädchen_?", spottete Okita. "Erst so große Worte und nun läufst du nur davon. Ich dachte immer hinter dem Namen Lockheart steckt mehr."

"Unterschätz mich ruhig. Das hat ShinRa auch weit gebracht..." Tifa brach erschrocken ab, als sie die lauten Schüsse hörte, die weiter unten im Parkhaus abgegeben wurden. Das war keine Handfeuerwaffe!

"Du musst den Krach entschuldigen, aber meine Mitarbeiter haben eine etwas gröbere Herangehensweise als ich", teilte ihr der SOLDAT amüsiert mit. "Glaubst du mittlerweile auch, deine kleine Freundin hat sich etwas übernommen?"

Tifa warf ihm einem zornigen Blick zu und ballte ärgerlich ihre Fäuste. Dieser SOLDAT trieb sie zur Weißglut und sie konnte nichts machen außer weglaufen. Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen, ihn doch noch außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sie hoffte nur, Elena würde so lange alleine durchhalten.

"Was ist los? Müde geworden?", fragte sie den SOLDAT, der noch keine Anstalten machte, sie wieder anzugreifen. Stattdessen grinste er sie nur blöd an.

"Im Gegenteil." Sein dummes Lächeln wurde breiter, als er sein Schwert lässig auf seiner Schulter ruhen ließ. "Aber ich habe die ganze Nacht Zeit. Du bist die, die es scheinbar eilig hat."

Tifa presste wütend ihre Zähne aufeinander. Dieser Dreckskerl ließ sie einfach so in der Luft zappeln. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Wenn endlich etwas geschehen sollte, musste sie angreifen - Risiko oder nicht. Sie beschloss alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und nahm ihre Kampfhaltung ein, indem sie die Fäuste hoch nahm und die Füße auseinander zog. Sie hatte schon schlimmeres als das hier überstanden. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Seite musste sie einfach hinnehmen.

"Oho, bekomm ich jetzt Ärger?". Auch wenn Okita sie vom Tonfall her immer noch nicht ernst nahm, so hielt er nun zumindest sein Schwert wieder wie eine Waffe, anstatt wie einen Spazierstock. "Genug vom Weglaufen?"

Tifa sparte sich eine Antwort, sondern stürmte auf ihn zu. Okita kam ihr entgegen und holte mit seinem Schwert aus. In dem Moment, wo er zu schlagen wollte, stieß sie sich vom Boden ab und sprang knapp über den Schwertschlag hinweg. Sie überschlug sich in der Luft, stützte sich kurz mit den Händen auf den Schultern des verdutzten SOLDATs auf und landete dann direkt hinter ihm.

Okita fuhr einen weiteren waagrechten Schlag ausführend herum, der Tifa nur um Haaresbreite verfehlte, als sie sich darunter hindurchduckte. Noch in der Hocke wirbelte sie herum, sprang wieder auf und riss dabei ihre Faust mit nach oben, die zielsicher und mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, das Kinn des SOLDATs traf. Sie ignorierte ihre Schmerzen, vollführte eine weitere Drehung und verpasste Okita einen kräftigen Tritt, der ihn von ihr wegschleuderte.

Ohne lang zu zögern machte Tifa kehrt und rannte zu ihrer Pistole. Kurz bevor sie die Waffe jedoch erreichte, spürte sie, wie sich die Luft erhitze, dann schlug neben ihr ein Feuerball ein. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als sie von der Explosion weggeschleudert wurde.

Als sie sich wieder aufrappelte, erblickte sie Okita, der ebenfalls gerade aufstand und sein Schwert auf sie gerichtete hatte, um dessen Klinge einige letzte Flammen züngelten.

"Beeindruckend - für ein Mädchen", meinte er und rieb sich das Kinn. "Aber bei weitem nicht gut genug!"

Erschrocken beobachtete sie, wie die Flammen um Okitas Schwert wieder an Intensität gewannen und der SOLDAT gleich darauf einen weiteren Feuerball auf sie abfeuerte. Tifa hechtete sich aus der Schussbahn und das Geschoss verschwand wirkungslos in der Nacht. Als sie allerdings wieder auf die Beine kam, explodierte knapp vor ihre eine weitere der Feuerattacken und schleuderte sie unsanft gegen die Brüstung des Daches.

Keuchend ging Tifa in die Knie und stütze sich mit einer Hand auf, während sie die andere auf ihre schmerzende Rippe presste.

"Sieht wirklich sehr schlecht für dich aus", bemerkte Okita, der ihr immer näher kam bis er knapp vor ihr stand. "Aber das hättest du wissen müssen. Frauen haben nichts auf dem Schlachtfeld verloren. Dafür seit ihr zu hilflos."

Sie warf ihm einen verbissenen Blick zu, als sie langsam wieder aufstand, immer noch eine Hand an der Verletzung. "Wirf dein Schwert weg. Ich zeig dir, wer in einem fairen Kampf ohne Waffen und Materia hilflos ist."

Okita kicherte belustigt. "Fairness ist doch nur die Ausrede der Verlierer. Das solltest du aber wissen."

"Wenn das so ist, dann hast du mit Sicherheit nichts gegen einen zweiten Gegner einzuwenden."

Sie traute zuerst ihren Ohren nicht, und auch als Tifa sah, wer dort hinter Okita in der Tür zum Treppenhaus stand, erschien es ihr einfach unwirklich.

"Cloud!?"

"Tifa!?" Der Schwertkämpfer schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie sie selbst.

"Strife", stellte Okita, der sich ebenfalls verwundert umgedreht hatte, fest - offensichtlich angenehm überrascht.

Tifa schob alle Gedanken über das Wie und Warum beiseite. Okita hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, das war ihre Chance. Doch bevor sie auch nur einen kleinen Finger rühren konnte traf sie plötzlich ein harter Schlag am Kinn. Sie fühlte noch wie sie zu Boden ging, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

* * *

Cloud bedachte Okita mit einem zornigen Blick. Der SOLDAT hatte mit seiner Schwertscheide beinahe beiläufig nach hinten geschlagen und Tifa dabei so fest am Kinn getroffen, dass sie bewusstlos zu Boden gegangen war. Was zur Hölle machte Tifa hier überhaupt? Er hatte sie zuerst gar nicht erkannt. Aber das war jetzt erst einmal egal. Sie hatte mit dem SOLDAT, Okita, gekämpft und der stand eindeutig auf seiner Feindesliste.

"Strife", sagte Okita beinahe anerkennend und musterte ihn von oben bis unten, während er seine Scheide wieder am Gürtel befestigte. "Cloud Strife."

"Danke, ich weiß, wie ich heiße. Okita."

Die Beiden begannen sich langsam zu umkreisen, aber ohne sich auch nur einen Schritt näher zu kommen.

"Oh, welche Ehre", gab sich der SOLDAT geschmeichelt und fuhr sich durch die Haare. "Mein Name eilt mir wohl voraus."

"Eigentlich war's nur ein schlechtes Passfoto."

"Hmhm", kicherte Okita amüsiert, auch wenn es eindeutig war, dass die Beleidigung angekommen war. "Du bist wahrscheinlich hier, um deiner kleinen Freundin zu helfen."

"Sagen wir einfach, dem ist so", antwortete Cloud ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Er versuchte Okita als Gegner einzuschätzen, aber die fast schon lockere Haltung, die der SOLDAT im Moment an den Tag legte, machte das schwierig. Zu seiner Erleichterung stellte er wenigstens fest, dass sich Okita von Tifa entfernte. Eine Geiselnahme würde alles sehr viel komplizierter machen.

"Schlägt nicht schlecht zu, die Kleine - für ein Mädchen. Aber gegen einen echten Mann hat sie keine Chance."

"Bist du nur hier um zu labern und gut auszusehen, oder kannst du auch kämpfen?" Langsam verlor Cloud die Geduld mit diesem Schwätzer. Er blieb stehen - deutlich näher an Tifa als Okita.

Der SOLDAT tat es ihm gleich und schloss nachdenklich die Augen. "Ich sollte das nicht tun. Ich sollte dich meinem Meister überlassen."

"Dann lass es und lauf heim zu deinem Herrchen!"

Okita riss die Augen wieder auf und starrte Cloud entschlossen an, während sich ein erwartungsvolles Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er sich aus seinem Mantel schälte. "Sorry, aber das geht nicht. Allein schon, weil ich einfach wissen muss, was du wirklich draufhast."

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Cloud zog mit einer geübten Bewegung Zacks altes Meisterschwert vom Rücken, umfasste den Griff mit beiden Händen und hielt es vor sich, Okitas ersten Angriff abwartend. Doch der SOLDAT stieß nur ein amüsiertes Kichern aus.

"Mit _diesem_ rostigen Ding willst du kämpfen? Strife, du beleidigst mich."

Cloud verzog grimmig das Gesicht. Ihm wäre es auch lieber gewesen er hätte Ultima bei sich, aber den Verlust dieser Waffe hatte er sich selbst zuzuschreiben. "Das andere ist gerade in der Reinigung, aber das hier reicht für dich und deinen Zahnstocher alle mal."

Okita betrachtete sein makelloses Katana ein letztes Mal, dann ließ er es zurück in die Schwertscheide gleiten. "Dieser _Zahnstocher_ hat meinem Meister viele Jahre gut gedient und nun hat er mir die Ehre gewährt, damit zu kämpfen. So eine Qualität bekommt man heute beinahe nirgendwo mehr. Du unterschätzt diese Waffe gewaltig - genauso wie mich."

"Überzeug mich vom Gegenteil!"

"Liebend gerne." Okita zog seinen rechten Fuß nach vorne, nahm eine leicht gebückte Haltung ein und hielt seine rechte Hand nur knapp über dem Griff seines Schwertes.

Die beiden Schwertkämpfer standen sich einen Moment lang regungslos gegenüber, dann - wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin - gingen sie auf einander los. Okita riss blitzschnell seine Klinge aus ihrer Behausung und vollführte einen weiten, horizontalen Schlag. Cloud war allerdings nicht auf einen Schlagabtausch eingegangen, sondern hatte sich mit einem kräftigen Sprung über Okitas Attacke - und den SOLDAT selbst - hinweggesetzt.

Kaum gelandet wirbelte Cloud herum und griff seinerseits an. Diesmal prallten die Klingen der Beiden endlich aufeinander, da Okita sich schnell genug umgedreht und den Angriff erfolgreich pariert hatte. Es folgte ein schneller, funkenreicher Schlagabtausch, nachdem sich die beiden nur für einen kurzen Moment trennten, bevor sie sich wieder aufeinander stürzten.

Diesmal schaffte es Cloud allerdings eine Lücke in Okitas Verteidigung zu finden und dem SOLDAT sein Knie in den Magen zu rammen. Okita taumelte an ihm vorbei und Cloud verpasste ihm noch einen Ellbogenhieb in den Nacken, wodurch sein Gegner endgültig ins Straucheln geriet, es aber im letzten Moment verhindern konnte zu stürzen.

Cloud ließ sein Schwert einmal durch die Luft kreisen, dann richtete er es wieder auf Okita, der sich seinen Nacken reibend mit einem grimmigen Blick zu Cloud umdrehte.

"Unterschätzen, hm?", triezte Cloud seinen Gegner.

Okita verkniff sich eine Antwort, sondern stürzte sich abermals auf Cloud. Wieder prallten die unterschiedlichen Schwerter aufeinander und wieder fand Cloud eine Möglichkeit die Verteidigung des SOLDATs zu durchdringen und traf Okita mit dem Griff seines Schwertes im Gesicht. Der blondgelockte SOLDAT taumelte abermals von Cloud weg.

"Vielleicht solltest mich wirklich deinem Meister überlassen."

Okita wischte sich mit Handrücken das Blut ab, das ihm aus beiden Nasenlöchern lief, wodurch er es jedoch effektiv nur auf der unteren Gesichtshälfte verteilte. Dann entfernte er sich mit einem Rückwärtssprung noch weiter von Cloud und begann bösartig zu lächeln. Okita hob sein Schwert an, worauf Cloud zum ersten Mal die drei grünen Materiakugeln im Griff bemerkte.

"Wenn du denkst, ich wäre schon am Ende, dann täuschst du dich, Strife. Du täuschst dich gewaltig!"

Eine der Materia blitzte kurz auf, dann wurde Okita von einem unnatürlichen Glanz eingehüllt, der nach einer knappen Sekunde wieder verschwand. Um die Wirkung des Zaubers zu demonstrieren, fuchtelte Okita gleich darauf wie wild mit seinem Schwert in der Luft herum, wobei seine Bewegungen zu einem unidentifizierbaren Farbwirbel verschwammen, bevor er es wieder in der Scheide verschwinden ließ und sich grinsend in Kampfposition begab.

Ein Hastzauber! Cloud umfasste seinen Schwertgriff wieder fester und begab sich erneut in seine Kampfposition. Grimmig presste er seine Zähne aufeinander. Mit so etwas hätte er rechnen müssen. Die Situation war plötzlich sehr viel bedrohlicher geworden.

Okitas Grinsen wurde breiter. "Bereit zu sterben..." Dank seiner neugewonnenen Schnelligkeit war der SOLDAT mit einem Mal verschwunden - nur um urplötzlich links von Cloud wieder aufzutauchen. "...STRIFE?!"

Cloud riss seine Waffe gerade noch rechtzeitig herum und konnte den ersten Angriff abwehren, aber dann war Okita auch schon wieder verschwunden und Cloud wusste, dass er seinen Gegner jetzt sehr viel ernster nehmen musste.

* * *

In den letzten paar Minuten waren Cid zwei Dinge klar geworden: Erstens, wurde er langsam zu alt für diesen Scheiß, und zweitens, war die kleine Motorradbraut wirklich irre - und zu seinem Ärgernis doch besser als er es ihr zugetraut hätte.

Ihr hinterher zu laufen hatte er relativ schnell wieder aufgegeben. Er war nie ein guter Sprinter gewesen, auch wenn ein Spötter ihm wahrscheinlich sagen würde, er rauche einfach zuviel. Wie dem auch sei, Cid beschränkte sich im Moment darauf an einer Position zu warten, bis die Göre wieder auf ihn zuraste, um sie dann zu attackieren. Doch obwohl sein Speer ihm durchaus eine lange Reichweite verschaffte, konnte die Kleine seinen Attacken bisher immer ausweichen. Das wirklich Schlimme daran waren jedoch die kleinen Geschenke, die sie ihm bei jeder Angriffsfahrt zurückließ.

Cids ganzer Körper war eine einzige Prellung, da er ständig von den Granaten weghechten musste, oder er von der Druckwelle weggeschleudert wurde - was für seinen Geschmack viel zu oft geschah. Einmal hatte er versucht eines der Teufelsdinger in ihre Richtung zu treten, aber der Versuch hatte ihm beinahe einen Fuß gekostet. Das Timing seiner Gegnerin beim Werfen der Granaten war schon beinahe unheimlich genau.

Also stand er jetzt regungslos in der Mitte des Parkgeschosses und wartete auf den nächsten Angriff, während Raika ihre Kreise um ihn herum zog. Wenn er Glück hatte, ging ihr vielleicht demnächst mal das Benzin aus, aber darauf wollte er sich nicht verlassen.

Er wirbelte herum, als die Reifen des Motorrads hinter ihm laut quietschten, da die Göre abrupt die Richtung änderte und wieder auf Cid zu heizte. Der Pilot wartete bis sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, machte dann einen Ausfallschritt zur Seite, packte seinen Speer mit beiden Händen am untersten Enden und schwang ihn horizontal durch die Luft. Raika duckte sich knapp unter dem Schlag weg und scherte gleichzeitig zur Seite aus, dann war sie auch schon wieder aus Cids Reichweite verschwunden.

Der sah sich hingegen mit dem Problem konfrontiert, dass schon wieder zwei von Raikas Granaten auf ihn zuflogen. Er versuchte sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber die Sprengkörper explodierten noch in der Luft. Heftiger als bisher wurde Cid durch die Luft geschleudert und prallte gegen die Wand.

Erst nach einem kurzen Moment nahm er das heiße Brennen an seinem Rücken wahr, das ihn wieder aufspringen ließ. Erst dachte er, ein Splitter der Granate hätten ihn getroffen, aber dann erkannte er, dass er gegen eines der Abluftrohre für den heißen Wasserdampf, mit dem ein Großteil Junons beheizt wurde, gefallen war.

Er stieß einen kurzen Fluch aus und kratzte sich an der ärgerlichen Verletzung, aber dann kam ihm eine Idee. Vielleicht hatte er so eine Chance, die kleine Irre zu erwischen.

Er humpelte ein Stück die Wand entlang, weg von dem Rohr, dann drehte er sich um. Am anderen Ende der Halle, direkt ihm gegenüber, kam Raika mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen und klappte anschließend ihr Visier hoch.

"Was ist los, Alter?", rief sie ihm zu. "Kannst du nicht mehr?"

Cid sparte sich eine Antwort und zog stattdessen eine seiner beiden Dynamitstangen aus seiner Jacke. Er hatte so gut wie immer welche davon dabei, denn die Dinger hatten ihm schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Er hatte bisher auf ihre Verwendung verzichtet, da die Kleine auf ihrem Motorrad einfach zu schnell war. Raika schienen sie jedoch weniger zu beeindrucken.

"Was willst du denn mit dem altmodischen Ding?", lachte das Mädchen ihn aus, als sie erkannte, was er da in der Hand hielt. "Brauchst du Feuer? Oder soll ich dich einfach nur von deinem Elend erlösen?"

Unbeeindruckt biss Cid die Zündschnur ein Stück kürzer, dann zog er sein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche und entzündete es. Raika hatte währenddessen ihren Helm wieder zugeklappt. Sie ließ ihre Maschine aufheulen und raste abermals auf Cid zu, über dessen Lippen ein zufriedenes Lächeln kam. Genau wie er es wollte. Hier an der Wand entlang gab es nur eine Richtung in die sie ausweichen konnte.

Er wartete noch einen Moment ab, dann entzündete er die Dynamitstange und schleuderte sie weg.

"Viel zu kuuhuurz!", hörte er Raika lauthals triumphieren, die dennoch etwas zur Seite auswich.

"Ich hab auch nicht auf dich gezielt", murmelte der Pilot kurz bevor der Sprengkörper explodierte und das Heizungsrohr aufriss. Cid sprintete los, als eine dichte Dampfwolke herausströmte, die alles dahinterliegende verdeckte, und hechtete sich geradewegs hinein, seinen Speer waagrecht vor sich haltend. Er erlaubte sich ein triumphales Grinsen als die Stange mit Raikas Brustkorb kollidierte und er das Mädchen von dem Fahrzeug schleuderte.

Seine Landung gelang ihm zwar nicht ganz so gekonnt, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber Raika stürzte noch unsanfter, während ihr Motorrad umkippte und einen Funkenregen hinter sich herziehend über den Boden schlitterte, bevor es gegen einen der Betonpfeiler prallte.

Etwas schwerfällig stand Cid wieder auf und zog die letzte Stange Dynamit heraus.

"Hey, Kleine, für dich!", rief er Raika zu, die ebenfalls sichtlich benommen versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, und zündete den Sprengstoff an, bevor er ihn wegwarf.

Das Mädchen duckte sich erschrocken, aber als sie erkannte, dass das Geschoss weit über sie hinwegflog blieb sie an Ort und Stelle und riss sich den Helm vom Kopf.

"Daneben!" meinte sie angeschlagen, aber immer noch spöttisch. "Du zielst beschissen."

"Das galt schon wieder nicht dir."

Raikas Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als hinter ihr eine laute Explosion erfolgte und gleich darauf die Einzelteile ihres Motorrads in der Umgebung verteilt wurden. Ungläubig drehte sie sich um und starrte die brennenden Überreste ihrer Maschine an.

"M-Mei-Mein... mein Bike..." Mit hasserfülltem Blick drehte sie sich wieder zu Cid. "DU HAST MEIN BIKE ZERSTÖRT!!!"

"Rache ist süß, Kleine", bemerkte der Pilot trocken und hob seinen Speer auf. "Das war für meine Bronco."

"Du... Du... DU!", presste Raika mit Tränen in den Augen zornig heraus, dann ließ sie die Hände in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden. "DAFÜR MACH ICH DICH ALLE!!!"

Erschrocken weiteten sich Cids Augen, als Raika mit vier Granaten an jeder Hand baumelnd aufsprang und dann alle acht Sprengkörper zielsicher in seine Richtung warf.

"Kleine Irre!", fluchte Cid lautstark, bevor er kurz Anlauf nahm, dann seinen Speer in den Boden rammte und sich in Raikas Richtung katapultierte. Er tauchte durch den Schwarm aus Granaten hindurch, die glücklicherweise erst weit hinter ihm explodierten. Von der Druckwelle noch zusätzlich angeschoben, traf Cids gestreckter Fuß das Mädchen mit voller Wucht auf den Brustkorb.

Mit einem lauten Schrei wurde Raika von ihm weggeschleudert, doch kaum war Cid gelandet, setzte er auch schon wieder nach. Er riss seinen Speer über den Kopf und ließ ihn wie eine überlange Keule auf das gerade wieder auf die Füße kommende Mädchen niederfahren. Die Stange traf Raika an der rechten Schulter, die mit einem grausigen Knacken brach. Ihr gellender Schmerzensschrei wurde allerdings unterbrochen als Cid seinen Speer abermals herumwirbelte und ihr das stumpfe Ende in Magen rammte.

Raika wurde abermals zurück geschleudert und knallte unsanft auf den Boden, wo sie jedoch diesmal mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht liegen blieb. Trotzdem sprang ihr Cid hinterher und hielt die Spitze seines Speers knapp über ihren Hals.

"Versuch's in zehn Jahren noch mal."

Sie öffnete ihren Augen wieder, und auch wenn ihr Tränen übers Gesicht liefen blickte Raika ihn immer noch halb zornig, halb trotzig an. "Arschloch!"

"'Käpt'n Arschloch' für dich", entgegnete er, worauf sich die beiden erst mal nur schweigsam anstarrten.

"Was ist?", fragte Raika schließlich verbissen und spuckte auf seinen Speer, wenn auch sichtlich unter Schmerzen. "Angst davor jemanden zu töten?"

"Ganz sicher nicht", meinte Cid und nahm seinen Speer weg. "Aber ich hab was besseres zu tun als kleine Kinder umzubringen."

"Dein Fehler!"

Raika fasste mit ihrem unverletzten Arm nach hinten und packte eine Reißleine an ihrem Rucksack. Cid schaltete jedoch blitzschnell und verpasste ihr, bevor sie daran ziehen konnte, einen Tritt gegen das Kinn, der sie ins Reich der Träume schickte.

Geschockt und vor Erschöpfung gaben Cids Beine nach und er ließ sich mit einem lauten Seufzer neben Raika nieder. Der Kampf mit der Kleinen hatte ihn wirklich ausgelaugt. Und er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was sie mit dieser letzten Aktion bezwecken wollte.

Cid atmete kurz durch, dann zog er eine Zigarette raus und entzündete sie. Er nahm genussvoll ein paar tiefe Züge, dann wandte er sich wieder seiner geschlagenen Gegnerin zu. Er streifte dem Mädchen den Rucksack ab und warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Überrascht hob er die Augenbrauen hoch und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, bevor er ihn weit außer Raikas Reichweite wieder abstellte.

"Kleine Irre", murmelte er, während er begann ihre restlichen Taschen zu durchsuchen und ihr sämtliche Granaten abnahm, die er noch finden konnte.

* * *

Die Arme schützend um ihren Kopf und dem bibbernden Beruga in ihrem Schoß, kauerte Elena hinter dem Betonpfeiler, während die Kugeln aus der Gatlingkanone die Umgebung mit herausgesprengten Betonfragmenten eindeckten.

"Rück den Doc raus!" rief der riesige SOLDAT, als er das Feuer einstellte. "Dann bleibt er am Leben und dir schieß ich nur die Beine kaputt."

"Danke, hatte ich erst", meinte Elena leise, bevor sie lauter antwortete. "Sorry, aber den guten Doktor brauche ich selbst!"

Daraufhin hielt sie die beiden Pistolen an dem Pfeiler vorbei und begann blindlings in Richtung der Stimme zu feuern. Die Antwort war ein erneuter Kugelhagel, der sie wieder in Deckung zwang. Sie musste etwas an ihrer Taktik ändern. Sie wurde hier nun schon eine Weile von dem SOLDAT festgehalten.

"Er wird mich umbringen! Er wird mich umbringen", jammerte Beruga unermüdlich. "Hilfehilfehilfe..."

"Halt die Klappe und hör mir zu!", fuhr sie ihn an und musste dabei über den Lärm hinweg schreien. "Ich werd versuchen ihn abzulenken. Du bleibst hier. Und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, dann unterhalten wir beide uns noch einmal ausführlich. Verstanden?"

Der Wissenschaftler nickte nur ängstlich.

Als der Riese abermals eine Feuerpause einlegte, stand Elena auf, feuerte kurz links an dem Pfeiler vorbei und sprintete dann nach rechts ins Offene. Dabei feuerte sie mit beiden Waffen auf den SOLDAT, der immer noch ohne Deckung herumstand und sie ebenfalls wieder aufs Korn nahm. Mit einem weiten Sprung schaffte sie es hinter einen weiteren Pfeiler in Deckung, wo sie erst mal wieder festsaß, als sich ihr Gegner auf sie einschoss.

Sie warf die geklaute Pistole beiseite, da sie keine Munition dafür hatte und lud ihre eigene Waffe nach. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie den SOLDAT getroffen hatte. Aber der machte unbeeindruckt weiter. Zumindest war Beruga jetzt aus der Schusslinie.

"Gib schon auf", meinte ihr Gegner, als er die Kanone abermals schweigen ließ. Elena hörte wie er ein paar Schritte näher kam. "Du hast ohnehin keine Chance. Midgar bekommt den Doc nicht."

"Da ich nicht für Midgar arbeite, muss ich dir in diesem Punkt zustimmen", antwortete Elena beiläufig, während sie überlegte, was sie aus dieser Situation machen konnte.

"Nicht?" Der SOLDAT klang erstaunt. "Auch egal. Beruga gehört uns!"

"Werden wir sehen."

"Soviel Zeit hab ich nicht. Ich zähl bis drei, dann wirfst du deine Waffen weg und kommst mit erhobenen Händen raus. Du bleibst am Leben, versprochen." Der Riese kam noch näher. "Eins."

Elenas Blick fiel auf die nahe Wand direkt vor ihr und sie bekam eine Idee. Es war ein riskantes Manöver, noch dazu weil sie die neu entdeckten Fähigkeiten ihres künstlichen Beines nicht wirklich einschätzen konnte, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Noch dazu war der SOLDAT dafür nahe genug herangekommen.

"Zwei."

Die Turk steckte ihre Waffe weg, nahm kurz Anlauf und sprang dann gegen die Wand, wo sie sich mit voller Wucht abstieß. Mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit flog sie knapp an dem Pfeiler vorbei, direkt auf den überrascht dreinblickenden SOLDAT zu. Der riss seine schwere Waffe zwar noch hoch, allerdings zu spät, und fing sich stattdessen von Elena einen kraftvollen Haken mitten ins Gesicht ein. Der zu deren Schrecken nicht mal annähernd die beabsichtigte Wirkung zeigte.

Im Gegenteil: Elena hatte das Gefühl mit voller Wucht gegen eine Stahlwand geschlagen zu haben, während ihr Gegner ihr nur ein überlegenes Grinsen schenkte, bevor er sie seinerseits mit einem unmenschlichen Schlag von den Beinen holte.

Während der SOLDAT seine Waffe beiseite legte und anschließend auf sie zu marschierte, kam Elena von der Wucht des Schlages noch benommen wieder auf die Beine. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte sie sich wieder auf ihn. Doch er fing ihre Faust einfach mit seiner Hand ab. Elena gelang dasselbe mit der anderen Hand, als der SOLDAT zurückschlagen wollte. Sie erntete einen erstaunten Blick, als sie ihre Muskeln anspannte und es schaffte dem Druck des SOLDATs Widerstand zu leisten.

Ihr Triumph wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ihr der Riese seinen kahlen Schädel gegen die Stirn donnerte. Benommen taumelte Elena einige Schritte zurück, bevor sie zu Boden sackte.

"Du bist Elena Devon, nicht wahr", erkannte sie der SOLDAT und lachte dann laut auf, während er knöchelknackend auf sie zu marschierte. "Und wir dachten du wärst uns endgültig entkommen. Das gefällt mir. Zwei Aufträge und zwei Turks an einem Abend erledigt."

Elena war zu angeschlagen, um sich darum zu kümmern, was er eigentlich meinte. Stattdessen zog sie einfach ihre Waffe und entlud, ohne richtig hinzusehen, das gesamte Magazin in den riesigen SOLDAT. Der Getroffene taumelte geschockt zurück, bevor er umfiel und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Boden prallte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten bis Elena keine Sterne mehr sah und wieder aufstehen konnte. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren gefallenen Gegner, dessen blutüberströmter Brustkorb sich zu ihrer Überraschung immer noch hob und senkte. Lange gab sie ihm allerdings nicht mehr. Ohne sich weiter um ihn zu kümmern, wankte sie - ein Gefühl der Übelkeit unterdrückend - zurück zu Beruga. Doch der Doktor war nicht mehr da, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

"Doc komm raus!", rief sie und presste gequält die Augen zusammen. Ihr Schädel brummte immer noch wie die Hölle.

"Doc?"

Mit einem Mal war sie wieder hellwach.

"Komm raus! Sofort!", schrie sie wütend. "Doc!? Verdammte Scheiße!"

Sie sah sich hektisch in dem Stockwerk um, aber sie konnte Beruga nirgends finden. Wo hatte er sich hin verzogen? Nach oben oder nach unten? Entkommen konnte er nur nach unten, aber da hätte er an dem SOLDAT vorbei müssen. Hätte er sich das getraut?

Elena schnaubte genervt. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr lange nach ihm zu suchen. Sie wollte Tifa nicht so lange mit dem anderen SOLDAT allein lassen. Anderseits war Beruga wohl ihre einzige Hoffnung an Mishima und Sarcone heranzukommen. Eine ganze Zeitlang stand sie unentschlossen da, dann lud sie ihre Waffe mit ihrem letzten Magazin nach und rannte wieder nach oben.

* * *

Beruga hatte sich eine Etage tiefer, in der dunkelsten Ecke, die er gefunden hatte, versteckt, während die Geräusche von Explosionen und Schüssen zu ihm drangen. Hier, im Schatten zweier ausgefallener Deckenlampen, hoffte er, würde ihn niemand finden. Er wollte weder den Söldnern noch Devon und ihrer gewalttätigen Begleiterin in die Hände fallen. Er würde einfach hier warten und sich verdrücken, sobald er die Gelegenheit - und den Mut - dazu hatte. Sollten sie sich doch derweil alle gegenseitig umbringen.

Nur was sollte er machen? Sein Freund, der ihn nach Mideel bringen sollte, war tot - auch noch durch seine Schuld. Wo sollte er hin? An wen sollte er sich wenden? Sie würden ihn doch wahrscheinlich immer wieder finden.

Während er immer verzweifelter wurde, holte Beruga mit zittriger Hand seine Pillendose aus seiner Manteltasche. Er hatte zwar vorhin zwei davon genommen, aber er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Und mittlerweile waren ihm auch sämtlichen Nebenwirkungen egal. Er wollte sich nur noch beruhigen.

Er warf zwei weitere der Beruhigungspillen ein und schloss die Augen, während er darauf wartete, dass die Wirkung einsetzte. Er war ein Idiot gewesen. Das ganze war von Anfang eine wahnsinnige Idee gewesen. Aber er hatte sich von dem versprochenen Reichtum blenden lassen.

Eigentlich, stellte er fest, als er schließlich wieder etwas ruhiger wurde, war alles glatt gelaufen und hätte wunderbar funktioniert. Sarcone war der Idiot. Er war es, der den Spitzel ihres Geldgebers gegen sie aufgebracht hatte. Aber diese Erkenntnis half ihm nun auch nichts mehr. Er musste sich auf seine Flucht konzentrieren.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, dachte er, er hätte eine Halluzination aufgrund der Überdosis des Beruhigungsmittels, als der Schatten vor ihm sich bewegte. Entsetzt musste er jedoch erkennen, dass er keinesfalls halluzinierte. Vor ihm tauchte tatsächlich eine allzu bekannte schwarze Silhouette auf, die regelrecht aus der Wand zu wachsen schien.

"Ich grüße Sie, Herr Doktor", begrüßte ihn Shishima mit kaltblütiger Stimme. "Sie werden vermisst."

"S-S-Sie... Ich...", begann Beruga zu stammeln.

"Sie hätten sich doch denken können, dass das einige Personen verärgern wird - allen voran meinen Herrn."

Berugas Pillendose stürzte auf den Boden und verteilte ihren Inhalt darauf, als der zu Tode erschrockene Wissenschaftler aufsprang und sich so flach wie möglich an die Wand hinter ihm presste, als der Ninja langsam auf ihn zukam.

"Bitte... i-ich verrate doch niemanden etwas", wimmerte er, seinen Kopf zur Seite gewandt und die Augen so fest es nur irgendwie ging zusammengepresst.

Beruga riss entsetzt die Augen wieder auf, als Shishimas kalte Hand ihn im Gesicht packte und seinen Kopf herumriss, so dass er gezwungen war in die finsteren, bösartigen Augen des Ninja zu blicken.

"Sie denken doch nicht wirklich, dass Sie einem Verhör auch nur eine Minute standhielten, wenn Sie irgend jemand in die Finger bekäme", zischte ihn der Schwarzgekleidete an.

"Bitte nicht...", flehte Beruga immer panischer werdend, als sich die feinen Klingen an Shishimas Fingernägeln in sein Gesicht gruben. Aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich davon zu befreien. Der Griff, mit dem Shishima ihn festhielt und gleichzeitig gegen die Wand drückte, war eisern.

"I-Ich bitte Sie..." Seine Stimme überschlug sich nun beinahe vor Angst. "Ich w-werde mit zurück kommen... u-und ich werde mit Sarcone sprechen, dass er sich an die Abmachung hält... a-aber Sie... Sie müssen mir versprechen, da-dass Sie uns nic-mmmff..."

Berugas Redeschwall wurde abrupt unterbrochen als Shishima den Griff um sein Gesicht verstärkte und ihm den Mund zusammenpresste.

"_Das_ ist ebenfalls keine Option mehr für Sie, Doktor Beruga."

Der Wissenschaftler stieß immer hektischer Luft durch seine Nase aus und wimmerte ängstlich, bevor er mit Entsetzen spürte, wie sich eine kalte Klinge in seinen Bauch schob. Beruga schrie vor Schmerzen auf, aber durch seine zusammengepressten Kiefer drang nichts weiter als ein gedämpftes Wimmern. Heiße Tränen liefen über seinen Wangen und weitere unterdrückte Schreie folgten, als Shishima die Klinge zuerst leicht verdrehte und dann weiter nach oben stieß.

"Lassen Sie Doktor Sarcone ganz meine Sorge sein", flüsterte ihm der Ninja zu, ohne seine schwarzen Augen von ihm abzuwenden oder auch nur mit einer Wimper zu zucken. "Hält er sich an unsere Absprache, dann kann er bald in dem Luxus leben, den er sich immer erträumt hat. Wenn nicht..."

Die Klinge wurde wieder aus ihm herausgerissen, dann setzte der Ninja sie ihm an den Hals, aber Beruga nahm die Welt ohnehin nur noch verschwommen war.

"Er wird keine zweite Gelegenheit haben herauszufinden, dass man Verträge lieber einhält." Shishimas Gesicht zeigte immer noch keinerlei Emotionen als seine Unterarmklinge die Kehle des Doktors durchschnitt.

Und dann verließ Viktor Beruga das Leben so, wie er es die meiste Zeit verbracht hatte: Leise und verängstigt.

* * *

Der Kampf auf dem Dach des Parkhauses tobte immer noch. Auch wenn Okita deutlich schneller war als Cloud, war es dem SOLDAT bisher nicht gelungen einen entscheidenden Vorteil zu erringen. Trotzdem begannen sich bei Cloud erste Ermüdungserscheinungen zu zeigen. Okitas blitzschnelle Angriffe abzuwehren, die aus praktisch allen Richtungen erfolgten, zerrte deutlich an seinen Kräften. Auch hatte er sich bereits zwei Kratzer eingefangen, als Okita ihn nur knapp verfehlt hatte.

Bei anderen Gegnern wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich noch schwerer gefallen, aber Okita kämpfte auf eine für Cloud geradezu unheimlich vertraute Weise. Natürlich gab es kleine aber feine Unterschiede, und Okita führte seine Klinge bei weitem nicht so kaltblütig und sicher, aber dennoch benutzte er grundsätzlich den selben Schwertstil wie Sephiroth.

Cloud war das nur Recht. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich nicht seine eigenen Erinnerungen waren, die ihm mit dem Kampfstil so vertraut machten, aber im Moment hatte er nicht vor sich darüber zu beschweren. Nur hoffte er demnächst eine Möglichkeit zu finden, in die Offensive zu gehen. Okitas Attacken nur abzuwehren, brachte ihn nicht weiter.

Nach einem weiteren gescheiterten Angriff, entfernte sich der SOLDAT von Cloud und bezog in einigen Metern Abstand Aufstellung. Ermüdungserscheinungen zeigte er zu Clouds Ärger noch keine.

"Alle Achtung, Strife", meinte der SOLDAT anerkennend. "Du wirst deinem Ruf fast gerecht."

"Fast?"

Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln hob er sein Schwert auf Gesichtshöhe an und zielte damit auf Cloud. "Du hast nie im Leben den echten Sephiroth bezwungen. Du hättest nie eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, geschweige denn gegen meinen Meister. Oder mich!"

Darauf ging der SOLDAT kurz in Knie und stürmte anschließend, die Waffe zum Zustoßen, erhoben auf ihn zu. Cloud umfasste den Griff seines Schwerts mit beiden Händen und stürmte seinem Gegner entgegen. Die Waffen der beiden prallten abermals aufeinander und ein hitziger Schlagabtausch war die Folge. Schließlich gelang es Cloud endlich einmal Okitas Schwert beiseite zu stoßen. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern führte gleich darauf einen kräftigen Hieb in Richtung des SOLDATs aus.

Doch Okita war wieder zu schnell für ihn und wich dem Schlag aus. Cloud wirbelte gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um seinerseits einen Angriff abzuwehren, als Okita auf ihn zu gesprungen kam. Die Waffen trafen mit einem lauten Klirren aufeinander, doch zu Clouds Schrecken gab das erschöpfte Material seines Breitschwertes nach und wurde von Okitas Klinge knapp zwei handbreit über dem Griff entzwei geschlagen. Mehr aus Ärger als aus Schmerz schrie Cloud auf, als Okita ihm eine tiefere Schnittverletzung an der Schulter zufügte.

Der SOLDAT schien davon allerdings ebenfalls überrascht und machte den Fehler, nicht sofort mit einem weiteren Angriff nachzusetzen. Als er jedoch seinen neugewonnen Vorteil erkannte, holte er mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen zu einem weiten Hieb aus, der Cloud den Rest geben sollte. Cloud jedoch blockte den zu lässig geführten Schlag mit seiner zerbrochenen Waffe ab, sprang auf Okita zu und rammte ihm das Ende seines Schwertgriffes mit beiden Händen gegen Hals.

Überrascht nach Luft schnappend taumelte Okita zurück, bevor Cloud ihn mit einem Faustschlag im Gesicht erwischte und anschließend mit einem Fußfeger von den Beinen holte. Er verpasste seinem gestürzten Gegner einen weiteren Tritt, wodurch dieser einmal herumgeschleudert wurde und dann auf dem Rücken liegen blieb.

Cloud ließ seine Waffe auf Okita niederfahren um ihm den Rest zu geben, traf allerdings nur den Boden, da der SOLDAT sich dank seiner erhöhten Geschwindigkeit gerade noch einmal retten konnte.

In einiger Entfernung kniete er nun schwer atmend am Boden und warf Cloud einen hasserfüllten Blick zu, während er etwas Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln wischte. Cloud hingegen richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und tastete kurz seine frische Wunde ab. Sie blutete zwar, es war aber nichts das ihn ernsthaft behinderte.

"Was ist los? Keine Lust mehr?", fragte er, als der SOLDAT nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch am Boden kauerte. Cloud hingegen begab sich wieder in Kampfstellung. Er hatte jetzt zwar noch ein Handicap mehr als zuvor, aber er hatte Okita schwächen können. Wenn er sich konzentrierte, konnte er ihn mit dem nächsten Angriff vielleicht endlich ausschalten.

"Ich mach dich alle, Strife!", knurrte Okita unbeherrscht, als er aufstand. Anschließend hielt er sein Schwert waagrecht vor seinen Oberkörper, wie er es schon zuvor bei dem Geschwindigkeitszauber getan hatte.

"Gib's auf", meinte Cloud, auch wenn er sich noch keine triumphale Stimmung erlaubte. Sein Gegner hatte sicher noch ein Ass im Ärmel. "Noch schneller wirst du nicht mehr."

"Hier geht es auch nicht um Geschwindigkeit", erklärte Okita auf dessen Gesicht das bösartige Lächeln zurückkehrte. "Sondern um _das_!"

Urplötzlich blitzte Okitas Klinge grell auf und noch ehe Cloud seinen Augen reflexartig schließen konnte, sah er nur noch weiß und dann gar nichts mehr. Okita hatte ihn geblendet. Sein überraschter Schrei wurde unterbrochen, als ihn ein Tritt in den Magen traf und ihm sämtliche Luft aus dem Körper gepresst wurde. Ein harter Schlag gegen den Kopf ließ ihn anschließend zu Boden stürzen.

Okita lacht laut auf. "Na, immer noch so siegesgewiss, Strife?"

Cloud sparte sich eine Antwort. Stattdessen sprang er auf und schlug blind nach Okitas Stimme, doch der Hieb ging ins Leere. Gleich darauf wurde er von einem weiteren Schlag in den Magen getroffen und ein anschließender Kinnhaken beförderte ihn zurück auf den Boden. Er versuchte von Okita rückwärts wegzukrabbeln, dummerweise stieß er mit seinem Rücken relativ schnell an die Brüstung. Cloud verfluchte sein Pech. Die Blindheit würde nicht mehr lange andauern, er brauchte nur etwas mehr Zeit. Aber die würde ihm sein Gegner nicht lassen.

"Verabschiede dich von dieser Welt, Strife."

Angespannt versuchte Cloud zu hören, ob und von wo sich Okita ihm näherte. Er musste irgendwie versuchen seinem Angriff auszuweichen. Dann ertönten plötzlich drei laute Schüsse.

Verärgert presste Tifa die Zähne aufeinander. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, sie könnte Okita erwischen, aber es war dem SOLDAT dank seiner erhöhten Gewandtheit tatsächlich gelungen den Kugeln auszuweichen, beziehungsweise sie sogar mit seinem Schwert abzuwehren.

"Sieh an, wer wieder wach ist", stellte Okita belustigt fest. "Tsts, das war gerade gar nicht nett. Ich hätte dich doch abstechen sollen."

Tifa unterließ eine Antwort und zielte weiterhin auf ihn, die Pistole mit beiden Händen haltend.

"Weißt du nicht, dass Mädchen sich nicht einmischen sollen, wenn Männer sich duellieren?" Er breitete die Arme aus. "Was ist? Schieß endlich! Du wirst nicht treffen. Und glaub mir: Zum Nachladen kommst du nicht. Dann sind Strife und du Geschichte!"

"Du hörst dich gerne reden, nicht wahr?", meinte Tifa und feuerte einen einzelnen Schuss ab, den Okita zu ihrem Ärgernis ebenfalls abwehrte.

"Willst du es mir leicht machen?", spottete der SOLDAT und ließ sein Schwert durch die Luft kreisen, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. "Mach schon, Mädchen! Strife will auch noch drankommen."

Tifa umfasste ihre Pistole fester, die Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet und atmete tief durch. Dann drückte sie fünfmal hintereinander ab. Das siegessichere Grinsen schien auf Okitas Gesicht festgewachsen zu sein, doch dann traf ihn plötzlich Clouds abgebrochenes Schwert am Handgelenk und er ließ erschrocken seine Waffe fallen. Er hatte nicht einmal mehr Zeit aus Überraschung oder vor Schmerz zu schreien, da keine Sekunde später Tifas Kugeln in seine Brust einschlugen.

Ungläubig starrte er zuerst sein verletztes Handgelenk und dann Tifa an, bevor er in die Knie ging. "Da-Das war... unfair."

"Nette Ausrede, Verlierer", meinte Tifa als sie näher kam. Okita versuchte noch etwas zu antworten, aber er brachte keine Worte mehr hervor und brach dann endgültig tot zusammen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen ausstoßend hob sie das kaputte Schwert auf und gab es dem angeschlagenen Cloud zurück, bevor sie ihm auf die Beine half.

Er war es tatsächlich. Und er sah immer noch so aus wie damals. Wieso und warum war hier?

"Alles okay?", fragte sie, nachdem sie ihn eine halbe Ewigkeit nur angestarrt hatte, während er blinzelnd versuchte, die letzten Nachwirkungen des Blendzaubers abzuschütteln.

"Ja... ja, danke", antwortete Cloud und sah dann Tifa das erste Mal richtig an. "Was machst du... Du hast dir die Haare abgeschnitten."

Tifa fuhr daraufhin ertappt mit einer Hand durch die neue Frisur und senkte ihren Blick. "Ja, irgendwie... passte es gerade." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Vor nicht mal einer Stunde war sie beinahe verzweifelt, weil sie ihn nicht erreichen konnte, und nun stand er vor ihr. Das Ganze war so unwirklich - und irgendwie lächerlich. Vielleicht fing sie auch deshalb leise an zu lachen, was sich jedoch schnell in lautes Schluchzen umwandelte, bevor sie sich Cloud um den Hals warf und endgültig in Tränen ausbrach.

"Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist", weinte sie in seine Schulter. "Gott sei Dank bist du hier!"

Er antwortete nicht, stattdessen spürte sie, wie er sein Arme um sie legte. "Was machst du hier, Tifa?", fragte er schließlich. "Was ist passiert?"

"Zuviel. Viel zuviel." Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht noch eine Weile in seiner Schulter. Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, löste sie sich wieder aus der Umarmung und wischte sich verlegen die verbleibenden Tränen weg.

"Was ist los?", hakte Cloud noch einmal nach und sah sie besorgt an. "Was machst du hier in Junon?"

Tifa wich seinem Blick aus. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte."

"Tifa!", ertönte plötzlich Elenas atemlose Stimme, als die Turk aus dem Treppenhaus auftauchte und zu ihnen herüber lief. Ihr Blick fiel auf den toten Okita. "Du hast ihn erledigt", stellte sie anerkennend fest.

"Elena?!", fragte Cloud verdutzt.

Die Turk nahm den Schwertkämpfer erst jetzt zur Kenntnis und erwiderte den perplexen Blick. "Strife? Was zu Hölle machst du hier?"

"Ist sie mit dir hier?", wandte Cloud sich an Tifa.

"Ich sagte doch: Lange Geschichte", erklärte Tifa kurz und richtete sich dann an Elena. "Wo ist Beruga?"

"Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen", entgegnete Elena wenig begeistert. "Er ist mir entkommen, als ich seine Verfolger erledigt hab."

"Beruga liegt ein paar Etagen tiefer in einer Blutlache", ertönte eine angefressene Stimme hinter Elena, deren Augen sich erschrocken weiteten, als sie den Sprecher erkannte. Tifa war ebenfalls nicht begeistert, als sie erkannte wer das war.

"Wirklich großartige Leistung, Strife!"

"Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Cloud den Neuankömmling, ohne auf die Anschuldigung einzugehen.

"Sagen wir einfach, ich hatte einen Zusammenstoß mit...", begann der Rotschopf zu antworten und zog dann blitzschnell seine Pistole, als Elena herumfuhr und ihm ihre Waffe vor das Gesicht hielt. Die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet starrten sich die beiden Turks an.

"_Reno_!", spuckte Elena förmlich aus.

"Elena", erkannte der andere Turk sein Gegenüber und setzte sein bekanntes Grinsen auf. "Schicke neue Haarfarbe. Hätte dich fast nicht erkannt."

"Wer auch immer das mit deinem Gesicht angestellt hat, ich mag ihn", erwiderte Elena ohne erkennbares Amüsement.

Reno wischte sich mit seiner freien Hand etwas Blut von der Lippe und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Tifa, die ihm mit einem finsteren Blick antwortete.

"Lockheart! Wir haben uns ja auch lange nicht gesehen."

"Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir nicht hier und jetzt den Schädel wegpusten soll!", schrie Elena den Rotschopf an, der sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ und seine ruhigen Augen wieder auf sie richtete.

"Weil ich dir sonst im selben Moment ebenfalls eine Kugel verpasse, Elena-Schätzchen."

In diesem Moment drückte ihm Tifa den Lauf ihrer Waffe gegen die Schläfe und sein Lächeln verschwand. "Lass die Waffe fallen, Dreckskerl!"

"Du ebenfalls", sagte Cloud gleich darauf zu Elena, der ihr in diesem Moment die Klinge seines zerbrochenen Schwerts an den Hals setzte.

"Cloud!", rief Tifa fassungslos. "Verdammt, warum hilfst du ihm?"

"Warum hilfst du ihr?", entgegnete der Schwerkämpfer.

"Erzähl ich dir später. Aber das ist Reno!" Sie drückte die Pistole fester gegen den Kopf des Turk. "_RENO_! Du hast doch nicht etwa vergessen, was der Drecksack alles angestellt hat, oder?"

"Dürfte ich an dieser Stelle anmerken, dass keiner von uns hier ein Unschuldslamm ist, Miss Terroristin?", mischte sich Reno ein, der seinen Kopf schon schief halten musste.

"Was zur Hölle ist hier los?", ertönte abermals eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Treppenhaus.

"Cid?", fragte Tifa mittlerweile nur noch halb überrascht und drehte ihren Kopf zu dem Neuankömmling, der eine bewusstlose Person über die Schulter gelegt mit sich schleppte.

Dem Piloten fiel vor Staunen die Zigarette aus dem Mund. "Tifa? Scheiße, was machst du hier?" Dann erkannte er erst richtig, dass sich die vier alle gegenseitig bedrohten. "Was für ein Scheiß wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"

"Das musst du die beiden Ladies fragen." Renos Grinsen war zurückgekehrt. "Die haben angefangen."

"Wir sollten uns unterhalten", meinte Cloud und nahm als erstes seine Waffe runter. Nach einem kurzen Zögern tat Tifa es ihm gleich. Er schien Reno zu trauen - warum auch immer. Die beiden Turks starrten sich für einen Moment noch gegenseitig an - Elena verbissen und Reno grinsend - dann steckten sie beinahe gleichzeitig ihre Pistolen weg.

"Wir sollten uns _dringend_ unterhalten", sagte Tifa schließlich.

* * *

_  
Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Also, dieses Kapitel hat mal wieder richtig Spaß gemacht! Wahrscheinlich, weil ein Großteil der bisherigen Handlung hierher geführt hat und es mir meiner Meinung nach doch ziemlich gut gelungen ist, die einzelnen Handlungsfäden zusammenlaufen zu lassen. Es war sehr viel mehr Planung nötig, wirklich alle gleichzeitig am selben Ort auftauchen zu lassen, als man vielleicht denken könnte (oder ich anfangs dachte). Berugas Figur ist auch erst deshalb entstanden, weil für alle einen Grund brauchte sich in Junon zu treffen.

War auch mal wieder richtig viel Action. Geht mir sehr viel leichter von der Hand als Dialoge und pure Charakterinteraktion (Was ich übrigens sehr bedauerlich finde --). Nur mit Schwertkämpfen habe ich irgendwie meine Schwierigkeiten. Und lang ist es geworden. Dreizehn Szenen hatte ich glaube ich noch nie in einem einzelnen Kapitel.

Für Okitas Sterbeszene hatte ich übrigens fünf verschiedene Varianten zur Auswahl (und drei verschiedene Personen die für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein hätten können), bevor ich mich für diese entschieden habe. Der Kampf von Cid und Raika war eine der ersten Ideen die ich hatte (11. November 2002, um genau zu sein g), allerdings war er in der ersten Planungsphase noch sehr viel kitschiger zum Schluss hin. Den Gedanken Reno in diesem Kapitel sterben zu lassen habe ich übrigens schnell wieder verworfen.

Das ist außerdem ein Kapitel für Cineasten. Ich glaube, ich habe nirgends so viele Filme zitiert oder mich durch Szenen inspirieren lassen, wie in diesem hier. Für jeden, der so eine Stelle findet, gibt's 3 Respektpunkte (pro Stelle) ;) Und 10 Punkte für denjenigen, der mir sagt, welche Fanservicefalle ich in diesem Kapitel geschickt umfahren habe g

Und selbst überrascht mich endlich mal wieder mit einigermaßen passender Formatierung. Nur mein früheres Markenzeichen, die drei Sterne zwischen zwei Szenen lässt es einfach nicht mehr zu. Ärgerlich, aber es gäbe schlimmeres.

Das war's von mir für dieses Mal. Lasst hören, wie's euch gefallen hat! :)

Nguyen Tran Loc (NguyenTranLocgmx.de)


	13. End Of Passion Play

Heilige Scheiße, bei posten ist wirklich anstrengend geworden bis die Geschichte mal ein halbwegs präsentierbares Format hat... Naja, viel Vergnügen beim Lesen! (Ja, ich weiß ich hab vieeeeeel zu lange nix gepostet, aber die Geschichte geht weiter!)**  
**

**Kapitel XIII**  
_End Of Passion Play_

"Und der war es ganz sicher?", hakte Reeve nach und bezog sich bei seiner Frage auf ein Aktenfoto von Trax, das auf die kleine Leinwand neben ihm projiziert wurde.

"Ganz sicher", sagte Tifa und nickte nachträglich. Dieses Gesicht würde sie nicht so schnell vergessen. "Der hat uns im 'Siebten Himmel' überfallen."

"Und er ist nicht mehr am Leben?"

"Er ist tot, wirklich!", fiel ihr Elena ins Wort, bevor Tifa überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

"Gut, dann bleiben nur noch drei", stellte Reeve zufrieden fest.

"Das ist die erste gute Nachricht seit Tagen!" jubelte Cid verhalten und zündete sich die dritte Zigarette in dieser Besprechung an - Reeve hatte schon lange aufgeben ihn auf das Rauchverbot aufmerksam zu machen. "Drei SOLDATs klingt doch gleich nicht mehr so schlimm wie sieben."

"Die drei Verbleibenden sind allerdings die gefährlichsten", dämpfte Reeve seine Freude.

"Und wenn schon? Mit denen werden wir auch noch fertig!" Von seinem Standpunkt fest überzeugt und offensichtlich nicht an weiterer Diskussion interessiert, lehnte Cid sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schwang die Beine auf den Tisch.

Tifa musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte sich in der Vergangenheit sicher genau schon so oft wie jeder andere über Cids Macken aufgeregt, aber gerade musste sie feststellen, dass sie dieses Gehabe irgendwie vermisst hatte. Es war schön einige ihrer Freunde wieder zu sehen, auch wenn sie bisher kaum Zeit gehabt hatten miteinander zu reden. Außerdem tat es irgendwie gut auch mal wieder zuversichtlichere Menschen um sich zu haben.

Sie waren wieder zurück in Midgar. Kaum eine halbe Stunde nach dem Kampf im Parkhaus waren sie per Hubschrauber zurück in die Hauptstadt gebracht worden, wo sie sich mit Reeve getroffen hatten - in Person, anstatt mit seinem Avatar Cait Sith. Hier hatten sie endlich mehr über die Hintergründe erfahren, auch wer Mishimas Leute waren - oder besser: Sarcones Leute. Schließlich war der junge Wissenschaftler der Kopf hinter alldem. Sie fühlte sich gleich wohler, jetzt wo sie nicht mehr ganz im Dunkeln tappte.

Die Tatsache, dass ihre Wunde endlich richtig versorgt worden war und sie sich seid Tagen endlich wieder sauber und nicht mehr als Flüchtige fühlte, tat das übrige. Trotzdem gab es immer noch einige Angelegenheiten, die Tifa gehörig störten. Nur Schlaf hatte sie kaum bekommen und nun war es schon wieder früher Nachmittag.

Vincent war also tatsächlich in die Fänge von Sarcone geraten und diente ihm jetzt als Prototyp - oder was auch immer - für seine Experimente. Er war nicht entkommen, wie Elena es vermutet hatte. Das brachte Tifa zu der zweiten Sache, die ihr im Moment noch missfiel: Elena.

Die Turk hatte Reeve bisher zwar relativ freizügig Rede und Antwort gestanden, was ihre Beteiligung an der ganzen Geschichte betraf, allerdings hatte sie ein kleines Detail bisher ausgelassen. Genau genommen war es ein großes, gefährliches, zähnefletschendes, mittlerweile geflügeltes Detail. Und die angestrengte, übereifrige Art mit der sich Elena gerade auf Reeve konzentrierte, verriet Tifa, dass die Turk wieder einmal nur schuldig ihrem Blick auswich.

Tifas Blick wanderte zu Cloud, der ihr an dem großen Besprechungstisch gegenübersaß. Er sah Elena ebenfalls misstrauisch an und ihm schien wohl auch aufzufallen, dass die Turk nicht alles erzählte. Tifa lächelte ihm kurz zu, als er bemerkte, dass sie ihn ansah, was er erwiderte, bevor sich beide wieder Reeve zuwandten.

"Und du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wo ihr Hauptquartier sein könnte?"

"Nein, Reeve", erklärte Elena zum wiederholten Male. "Es war immer Mishima, der mich kontaktiert hat. Und persönlich getroffen hab ich ihn nur das eine Mal in Costa del Sol."

"Mhh..." Reeve seufzte verstimmt und blickte nachdenklich zu Boden. "Da Beruga tot ist, müssen wir also hoffen, dass wir die Kleine so schnell wie möglich zum Reden bringen."

"Sie ist ein Kind. Kann das so schwer sein", fragte Elena etwas verwundert.

"Kind? Pah!", warf Cid ein, während er in unveränderter Haltung zur Decke starrte. "Die kleine ist kein Kind, das ist eine durchgeknallte Irre!"

Reeve hob hilflos die Hände. "Was auch immer. Wir haben sowieso keine andere Wahl. Bei Beruga hätten wir davon ausgehen können, dass er zur Kooperation bereit ist, wenn wir ihm Schutz zusichern. Raika war zum Glück nicht sehr lange bei ShinRa. Sobald sie verhörbereit ist, wird es wohl hoffentlich nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir den Standort ihres Verstecks erfahren."

Cid setzte sich wieder gerade und drückte ungeduldig seine Zigarette in der leeren Tasse vor ihm aus. "Haben wir's dann bald? Ich hab seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Ich will mich hinlegen."

"Das kannst du auch, Cid. Ich denke, das war soweit alles", meinte Reeve und schaltete den Projektor aus, bevor sich wieder an Elena wandte. "Oder gibt es noch etwas Wichtiges, das wir wissen sollten?"

Als Elena daraufhin nur den Kopf schüttelte, hatte Tifa Schwierigkeiten sich zusammenzureißen und nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Sie konnte das einfach nicht glauben! Sie wollte gerade selbst dazu ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als die Tür des Besprechungszimmers aufgestoßen wurde und Reno hereinplatzte.

"Die Kleine wäre dann soweit, Boss", teilte er kurz angebunden mit, warf den Versammelten einen kurzen Blick und schlenderte dann lässig wieder nach draußen, wobei er die Tür offen stehen ließ.

Reeve nickte zufrieden. "Oh gut, dann wollen wir mal. Ihr könnt natürlich gerne mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt."

"Nichts lieber als das!", rief Cid und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf.

"Ich dachte, du wolltest dich hinlegen?" fragte Reeve etwas überrascht.

"Pah! Und mir entgehen lassen, wie diese kleine Irre auspackt? Pah ha!

Cloud erhob sich kopfschüttelnd und folgte Reeve zusammen mit Cid aus dem Zimmer, während Tifa es etwas langsamer angehen ließ und Elena am Handgelenk packte, die es ebenfalls sichtbar eilig hatte wegzukommen.

"Was war das gerade für eine Show?", zischte Tifa angefressen mit leiser Stimme.

"Ich hab alles gesagt, was die anderen wissen müssen", antwortete Elena ebenfalls ziemlich gereizt. "Der Rest ist meine Sache. Das geht niemanden was an", erklärte die Turk knapp, ohne Tifas Blick zu erwidern und befreite ihr Handgelenk.

"Hast du jetzt endgültig..."

"Kommt ihr?", fragte Cloud und steckte seinen Kopf wieder zur Tür herein."

"Klar", meinte Elena und eilte an ihm vorbei aus dem Raum. Tifa warf ihr einen finsteren Blick hinterher, bevor sie aufstand und missmutig nachfolgte.

Cloud sah sie besorgt an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie mit einem Kopfschütteln antwortete. "Schon okay..."

* * *

Sie hatte ihn abgeknallt! 

Dieses Miststück Devon hatte ihn einfach abgeknallt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er niedergeschossen worden war, aber diesmal war es wohl um ihn geschehen. Oder war er schon tot? Er hatte irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren und nun waren die Schmerzen größtenteils verschwunden. Eine unnatürliche Wärme erfüllte seine Brust. Fühlte sich so der Lebensstrom an? Es unterschied sich eigentlich nicht wirklich von...

Verwirrt schlug er die Augen auf und starrte zur Decke. Er war nicht mehr in diesem Parkhaus, aber den Lebensstrom hatte er sich auch anders vorgestellt. Außerdem kannte er diese Decke. Er war... im Hauptquartier?

"Bist du endlich wieder wach?", fragte eine unfreundliche Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte.

Immer noch etwas durcheinander setzte Lorgan sich auf und starrte Jinua an, die ihn genau so herablassend anblickte, wie ihre Stimme geklungen hatte. Die SOLDAT ließ gerade wieder ihre Hände unter ihren Roben verschwinden. Er tastete seinen Oberkörper ab. Die Wunden waren verschwunden. Er hatte zwar schon des Öfteren Schusswunden erlitten, die einen anderen Menschen getötet hätten, aber dieses mal war er davon überzeugt gewesen, es hätte ihn endgültig erwischt.

"Deinen Dank kannst du dir sparen", meinte Jinua, bevor er etwas sagen konnte. Sie erhob sich von dem Hocker, auf dem sie bis eben gesessen hatte und marschierte zur Tür des kleinen Krankenzimmers. "Das habe ich ganz sicher nicht freiwillig gemacht." Im Türrahmen hielt sie ungeduldig inne. "Worauf wartest du? Der Kommandant will dich sehen."

"Wa-Was ist passiert?", wollte Lorgan wissen, als er vom dem Untersuchungstisch stieg, auf dem er gelegen hatte.

Jinua schnaubte verächtlich. "Was schon? Er hat es euch drei Amateuren überlassen und ihr habt es nach allen Regeln der Kunst verpatzt." Genervt verließ sie den Raum. "Komm endlich!"

Lorgan betrachtete kurz die zerrissenen Überreste seines blutigen Shirts, die auf einem kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett lagen. Er beschloss sie liegen zu lassen und folgte Jinua mit nacktem Oberkörper aus dem Zimmer.

"Ist Beruga entkommen?"

"Warst du überhaupt dabei? Oder bist du einfach nur stockbesoffen in eine Munitionskiste gefallen?", giftete Jinua ohne sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Lorgan unterließ es darauf weiter einzugehen. Die Weißhaarige führte ihn in ein anderes Zimmer der Krankenstation, wo ein sichtlich unzufriedener Mishima auf die beiden wartete. Ajig war ebenfalls anwesend, aber der zweite SOLDAT hielt sich beinahe teilnahmslos im Hintergrund. Was Lorgan jedoch wirklich beunruhigte, war nicht etwa der finstere Blick seines Kommandanten, sondern die beiden zugedeckten Körper, die auf den Tischen in der Mitte des Raumes lagen.

"Was ist...?"

"Ja, genau! Was verdammt noch mal ist passiert?", begann Mishima zu toben. "Das möchte ich von dir gerne erfahren! Vor allem: Wie zur Hölle konnte _das _passieren!"

Er riss die Decke von einem der Körper und zum Vorschein kam ein lebloses Gesicht, das Lorgan erschrocken als das von Okita erkannte. Gleich darauf kam ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht, woraufhin Lorgan die anderen drei SOLDATs ignorierend zu dem zweiten Tisch stürmte und die Decke von der dortigen Leiche herunterriss. Er war beinahe erleichtert, als er feststellte, dass es nur einer der Männer war - welcher konnte er nicht sagen, da sein halbes Gesicht fehlte. Allerdings ließ das noch eine weitere Frage offen.

Lorgan wandte sich wieder zu den anderen Anwesenden um. "Wo ist Raika?"

"Bekomme ich vielleicht endlich eine Antwort, Lorgan?" forderte Mishima mit fester Stimme und deckte dann Okita wieder zu. "Was ist in Junon passiert?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau", antwortete Lorgan ohne dem strengen Blick des älteren SOLDATs auszuweichen. "Ich wurde überrascht. Devon war dort..."

"Und Lockheart ebenfalls. Das haben mir die Männer schon berichtet", unterbrach ihn Mishima ungeduldig. "Aber wie kann sein, dass fünf ehemalige ShinRa-Soldaten und drei SOLDATs..."

"Zweieinviertel", fiel ihm Jinua ins Wort, worauf Mishima sie mit einem zornigen Blick verstummen ließ, bevor er fortfuhr.

"Wie kann es sein, dass acht zuverlässige Kämpfer von zwei Frauen und einem feigen Doktor so aufgemischt werden?"

"Midgar hatte auch Leute dort", berichtete Lorgan, und versuchte es so wenig wie möglich nach einer Ausrede klingen zu lassen.

"Wie viele?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab nur einen getroffen. Reno. War früher bei den Turks, schuldet mir noch siebzig Gil."

Mishima grübelte kurz. "Strife und Highwind hast du dort nicht gesehen? Sie waren auch in Junon."

Lorgan nickte bestätigend. "Ich weiß. Okita hat Raika den Beiden eine Warnung überbringen lassen..." Er stockte kurz – seine Frage war immer noch nicht beantwortet worden. "Wo ist Raika?"

"Glaubst du, die beiden haben sich mit Midgar zusammengetan?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, kann sein, keine Ahnung", antwortete Lorgan. Jetzt war er derjenige, der ungeduldig wurde. "Verdammt, Kommandant, wo ist Raika! Ist sie auch verletzt?"

"Wo schon?" Jinua hörte sich an, als würde sie eine rhetorische Frage beantworten. "Sie hat sich erwischen lassen."

"Wir nehmen an, sie haben sie nach Midgar gebracht", fügte Mishima hinzu.

"Und Beruga? Haben sie den auch erwischt?"

Der Kommandant schenkte ihm kurz einen verwunderten Blick. "Nein, Beruga ist tot, auch wenn scheinbar keiner von euch weiß, warum."

"Nur ändert das nichts an unserem Problem", mischte sich Ajig zum ersten Mal in das Gespräch. "Von der Kleinen können sie genauso gut erfahren, wo wir uns verstecken."

"Sie wird uns nicht verraten. Sie glaubt an unsere Sache", meinte Lorgan überzeugt. "Ein paar Tage hält sie locker durch. Bis dahin haben wir sie rausgeholt."

Mishima schüttelte den Kopf. "Zuviel Aufwand."

"WAS!"

"Eine Rettungsaktion vorzubereiten dauert viele zu lange und kostet unnötig viele Ressourcen - von den Männern sind nur noch sieben unverletzt. Selbst wir vier kommen nicht so einfach in den Midgar-Tower rein und wieder raus."

"Was sollen wir dann machen? Sie ist erst fünfzehn, verdammt! Irgendwann bekommen die sie klein."

Mishima schwieg einen Moment und starrte Lorgan ernst an. "Wir müssen sie ausschalten - so schnell wie möglich, bevor sie uns verraten kann. Ein Attentat ist leichter durchzuführen als Rettungsaktion. "

Lorgan war fassungslos. "Bei allem Respekt, Kommandant, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein."

"Ich übernehme das", meldete sich Jinua zu Wort, worauf sich Lorgan zornig zu ihr umdrehte.

"Darauf hast du nur gewartet, nicht wahr?"

"Bitte?", gab sich die Hexe pikiert. "Ich melde mich nur für einen Auftrag freiwillig, der dir doch ohnehin nicht gefallen würde."

"Nur über meine Leiche!", brüllte Lorgan sie an, packte sie gleichzeitig am Kragen und zog sie nah vor sein Gesicht.

Jinua zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. Stattdessen verengten sich ihre Augen zu bösartigen Schlitzen. "Lass mich sofort los", zischte sie ihn an.

"Dann gehe eben ich", meinte Ajig mit einem genüsslichen Grinsen. "Wenn Lorgan so dagegen ist, dass Jinua es macht. Und ich habe auch kein Problem damit."

"Für dich gilt dasselbe!", schrie der riesige SOLDAT und ließ seinen zornigen Blick zwischen Jinua, die er wieder losließ, und Ajig hin und her wandern. "Kein von euch beiden wird sie anrühren!"

"Lorgan", begann Mishima mit ruhiger Stimme. "Raika war durchaus ein würdiges Mitglied von SOLDAT. Mir wäre es auch lieber, es gäbe eine andere Lösung, aber es muss sein."

Lorgan starrte eine ganze Weile schweigsam geradeaus, während er nachdachte. "Ich weiß", meinte er schließlich verbissen, bevor er sich wieder zu Mishima umdrehte. "Ich werde gehen. Ich werde Raika umbringen."

"Abgelehnt", war die knappe Antwort des Kommandanten.

"Was? Kommandant, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass sich einer dieser beiden Psychopathen auf sie stürzt! Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was einer von ihnen mit ihr anstellen würde, bevor sie stirbt. Das hat sie nicht verdient. Ich werde wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass es schnell geht. Einfach und sauber."

Mishima schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du bist ein guter, treuer Soldat, Lorgan, aber du weißt, dass ich dir diesen Auftrag nicht überlassen kann. Weil du ihn nicht ausführen wirst."

"Aber..."

"Ich werde gehen."

Die vier SOLDATs wandten sich alle überrascht Shishima zu, der in der Tür stand, ohne dass ihn jemand dort zuvor bemerkt hatte.

"Ich habe mit Sicherheit am wenigstens Probleme in den Midgar-Tower zu kommen. Außerdem können Sie auf diese Art ihren Streit begraben", erklärte der Ninja, bevor er sich an Lorgan wandte. "Keine Sorge, Mister Fang, es wird schnell gehen. Einfach und sauber, Miss Gullwing wird nicht leiden. Ganz so wie Sie es sich wünschen."

"Großartig", schnaubte Lorgan ärgerlich.

"Natürlich nur, wenn Sie es gestatten, Mishima", fügte der Ninja höflich hinzu.

Der General musterte Shishima einen Moment und schien seine Optionen abzuwägen. "Soll mir Recht sein. Wie schnell lässt sich die Sache erledigen?"

"Geben Sie mir vierundzwanzig Stunden."

* * *

Das erste was Tifa hörte, als sich die kleine Gruppe den Verhörräumen näherte, war gedämpftes Geschrei, das sich – kaum das die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum offen war – in lautes Geschrei verwandelte. Die Quelle hatte sie schnell ausgemacht. Im Nebenraum, dem eigentlichen Verhörzimmer, schrie und tobte eine sichtbar aufgebrachte Raika und brüllte mit ihrer lautesten Stimme auf einen älteren Mann mit hochrotem Kopf ein, der wohl ebenfalls versuchte ihren Geräuschpegel zu erreichen. 

"Was für ein Geschrei! Warum stellt ihr die Mirkos nicht aus?", fragte Reeve nachdem alle den Beobachtungsraum betreten hatten

"Die Mikros sind aus, Sir", erklärte daraufhin der genervt wirkende Mitarbeiter, der in dem Zimmer gewartet hatte.

"Holen Sie ihn da raus, Johnson", befahl Reeve seinem Untergebenem, woraufhin dieser erleichtert nickte und einen Schalter drückte, der in dem Verhörraum ein akustisches Geräusch ertönen ließ, das dem dortigen Kollegen vermittelte, dass er das Verhör unterbrechen konnte. Sichtbar erleichtert ließ dieser sich nicht lange bitten und verschwand beinahe augenblicklich aus dem Raum. Was Raika, die ihre verletzte Schulter geschient bekommen hatte, nicht daran hinderte erst ihm und danach der Luft weitere Beleidigungen zuzuwerfen. Als ihr scheinbar endlich der Atem ausging, ließ sie sich mit trotziger Miene auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

"Ihr habt die Wände neu gestrichen", stellte Elena fest als sie einen Blick durch das Fenster in den Verhörraum warf. Fragende Blicke beantwortete sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken.

Die Tür zum Beobachtungsraum wurde abermals aufgestoßen und der immer noch rotgesichtige Beamte stürmte wutschnaubend herein.

"Die Kleine ist doch absolut irre!", knurrte er laut und wischte sich mit einem Tuch den Schweiß von seinem kaum noch behaarten Haupt.

"Meine Rede!", pflichtete Cid ihm bei, aber niemand ging weiter darauf ein.

"Hat sie Ihnen schon irgend etwas verraten, Pearce?", wollte Reeve ungeduldig wissen.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", stöhnte er. "Sehen sie sich die Protokolle von Johnson durch, wenn sie wollen. Ich denke es dauert noch ein Weilchen, bis ich sie überhaupt erstmal dazu bekomme ruhig zu sein."

"Machen Sie ein paar Minuten Pause, Pearce. Sie auch, Johnson."

Die beiden Beamten zögerten nicht lange und verließen sichtlich erleichtert den Raum. Pearce stockte, als er die neben der Tür an der Wand lehnende Elena bemerkte.

"Hi", begrüßte die ihn knapp und grinste leicht. "Mit der Karriere scheint's ja gut zu klappen."

Pearce brummte verärgert etwas Unverständliches und eilte dann an der Turk vorbei aus dem Raum.

"Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Reeve.

"Man könnte sagen, wir haben mal ein paar Tage auf engstem Raum verbracht."

"Ah", meinte er knapp. Er verzichtete auf weitere Erklärungen und wandte sich an Reno. "Ist das das Protokoll?"

"Jo." Reno grinste amüsiert, als er sich das Dokument durchlas. "Die Kleine kennt ja Ausdrücke... ganz schön kreativ... oh, und den muss ich mir merken. Dich erwähnt sie auch ganz schön oft, Highwind – ich glaub zumindest, dass du gemeint bist." Er las ein paar weitere Zeilen, während sein Grinsen immer breiter wurde. "Wen meint sie sonst wohl mit pädo...?"

Reeve hob eine Hand hoch und unterbrach Reno mit einem genervten Räuspern. "Hat sie irgend etwas außer Beleidigungen von sich gegeben?"

"Ja. Sie will 'nen Kaugummi."

Reeve seufzte hörbar. "Das wird noch ein langer Tag."

Tifa betrachtete währenddessen Raika, die im Nebenzimmer gelangweilt mit einem leeren Aschenbecher spielte, indem sie ihn hin- und herrollen ließ, bis er ihr schließlich runter fiel und in lauter Scherben zersprang. Ihrer einzigen Unterhaltung beraubt, lehnte sich das Mädchen zurück und starrte die Decke an. Erst jetzt fiel Tifa auf, dass sie Raika schon zuvor mal getroffen hatte. Sie war zu ihr in die Bar gekommen. So hatte Mishimas Gruppe Elena wohl aufgestöbert. Und sie hatte Raika stattdessen für ein Strichmädchen gehalten. Obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass Raika ein sehr viel besseres Leben führte.

"Wie landet so ein junges Ding bei SOLDAT?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

"Sie wurde vor etwa vier Jahren in Wutai aufgegriffen, wo sie sich wohl schon einige Zeit aufgehalten hatte und für ein paar der Anschläge während der Besatzung durch ShinRa verantwortlich war."

"Sie hat als Terroristin gegen ShinRa gekämpft?"

"Terroristin, ja. Aber ihre Bomben galten Wutai. Soweit wir es wissen ist sie eine Kriegswaise. Ihre Eltern müssen bereits während einer der ersten Angriffswellen Wutais zu Beginn des Krieges zu Tode gekommen sein."

"Aber da muss sie noch ein Baby gewesen sein."

"Ich weiß. Aber Fakt ist: Sie hat einen Mordshass auf Wutai und kann verdammt gut mit Sprengstoffen umgehen – auch wenn wir nie herausbekommen haben, wer es ihr beigebracht hat, wie sie nach Wutai gekommen ist und wie sie all die Jahre dort verbracht hat. Jedenfalls war sie eine geeignete Kandidatin für SOLDAT. Auch wenn sie nie wirklich ein volles Mitglied geworden ist, hat sie sich in den letzten vier Jahren weiterhin mit ehemaligen Mitgliedern der Einheit rumgetrieben."

"Kein schönes Leben – wie so viele bei ShinRa."

"Bla, bla, bla", warf Reno ungeduldig dazwischen. "Haben wir nichts Wichtigeres zu tun als die arme, kleine Bombenlegerin zu bedauern? Zum Beispiel raus zu finden, wo ihre anderen bombigen Freunde stecken?"

"Ich geb's ja ungern zu, aber der Turk hat verdammt noch mal Recht", knurrte Cid. Tifa warf dem Piloten, der sich schon wieder eine Zigarette ansteckte, einen kurzen Blick zu. Cids Nervenkostüm hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Er wirkte deutlich gereizter als sie ihn Erinnerung hatte.

"Wie sieht's aus, Boss? Soll ich sie mir vorknöpfen?" Reno tippte viel sagend an den Schockstab, der an seinem Gürtel baumelte.

Tifa traute ihren Augen und Ohren nicht recht. "Ihr wollt sie doch nicht etwa foltern! Sie ist noch ein Kind!"

"Ach komm schon, Lockheart, nur ein kleines bisschen. Hab dich nicht so", grinste Reno sie an und wandte sich dann an die übrigen. "Gebt mir zehn Minuten und wir wissen alles was wir brauchen. Wo das Versteck ist, wie gut es bewacht ist, ihre Körbchengröße..."

"Sehr witzig, Reno." Tifa warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und verschränkte die Arme. Sie wusste, dass er sie höchstwahrscheinlich nur aufzog, aber bei Reno war es schwer zu sagen, wie ernst er etwas meinte. Sie war froh, dass er in Reeve einen vernünftigen Vorgesetzten hatte.

"Hey, hey." Reno hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Ich dachte nur, ich tu Highwind einen Gefallen..."

"Halt gefälligst die Fresse, Turk!", bellte Cid und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf den Rotschopf zu, der mit einem erwartungsvollen Grinsen die Fäuste hochnahm. Cloud stellte sich allerdings zwischen die beiden und hielt Cid wortlos zurück.

"Reno!", rief Reeve gleichzeitig und warf seinem Untergebenen einen genervten Blick zu. "Ich übernehme das. Du schreibst inzwischen endlich den Bericht."

"Was! Komm schon, das macht überhaupt keinen Spaß." Reno und Reeve starrten sich einen Moment an, dann schnaubte der Turk frustriert und drückte Reeve die Protokolle in die Hand. "Spielverderber."

Tifa konnte Reeves erleichterten Seufzer durchaus nachvollziehen, als Reno endlich zur Tür raus war, die er lautstark hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

"Ihr könnt ebenfalls gerne hier bleiben, obwohl ich glaube, dass es noch etwas dauern könnte", sagte Reeve. Er warf einen Blick in das Dokument und verzog das Gesicht, dann betrachtete er Raika im Nebenzimmer. "'Etwas' sehr groß geschrieben."

Tifa war erleichtert, dass Folter für Reeve wohl wirklich keine Option darstellte. Einen Moment lang hatte sie durchaus ihre Zweifel. Man konnte es schließlich drehen und wenden wie man wollte: Die neue Regierung von Midgar waren ShinRas Erben.

"Danke, ich verzichte", meinte Elena und riss Tifa aus ihren Gedanken. "Sieht außerdem nicht so aus, als würdet ihr mich dringend brauchen. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn die Kleine die Lage des Verstecks ausspuckt."

Richtig, mit Elena hatte sie auch noch ein Hünchen zu rupfen! Bevor Tifa jedoch reagieren konnte, war die Turk schon zur Tür hinaus. Aber so einfach würde Tifa es ihr nicht machen.

"Entschuldigt mich."

* * *

"Und wo bitte willst du hin?" 

Elena zuckte zusammen, als Tifas erboste Stimme hinter ihr ertönte.

"Ins Bett. Ich bin müde", antwortete sie knapp und ohne sich umzudrehen oder auch nur anzuhalten. Als sie allerdings die Tür zu dem Quartier erreichte, das ihr zur Verfügung gestellt worden war, wurde sie trotzdem von Tifa eingeholt.

"Was sollte das vorhin gerade?", fragte Tifa mit forderndem Ton.

"Die werden es schon verkraften, dass ich nicht zu allen 'Gute Nacht' gesagt habe", meinte Elena ohne aufzusehen und sperrte ihr Zimmer auf, doch Tifa zog ihr die Tür wieder vor der Nase zu.

"Du weißt haargenau wovon ich rede."

Elena starrte einen Moment lang noch auf den Zimmerschlüssel in ihrer Hand. Sie wusste natürlich genau was Tifa meinte. Langsam hob sie den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ich wüsste nicht, was das die Anderen angeht."

Tifa starrte sie fassungslos an. "Soll das ein Scherz sein? Wir waren uns doch einig, dass du Hilfe benötigst - dringend. Wo, wenn nicht hier, glaubst du wirst du die bekommen?"

"Wer soll mir hier schon helfen?"

Verärgert warf Tifa die Arme in die Luft. "Dieses ganze verfluchte Projekt hat doch irgendwann hier seinen Anfang genommen. Irgendjemand wird sich damit auskennen."

"Niemand hier kennt sich damit aus", keifte Elena zurück. "Hojo kannte sich damit aus, und der ist tot! Der einzige, der seine Aufzeichnungen studiert hat ist Sarcone. Und sobald sie sein Versteck aus der Kleinen rausgequetscht haben, bin ich die erste die dort auftaucht und ihm alle Knochen einzeln bricht, bis er dieses Dreckszeug wieder aus meinem Körper holt."

"Du willst also wieder herumsitzen und warten, dass es besser wird? Das hat bisher ja so wunderbar funktioniert. Ich dachte, dass hatten wir hinter uns?"

"Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis wir das Versteck kennen. Bis dahin passiert schon nichts." Wahrscheinlich, fügte Elena in Gedanken hinzu. Hoffentlich.

Tifa schnaubt ungläubig und verschränkte ihre Arme. "Glaubst du das wirklich? Gab's es in der letzten Woche einen einzigen Tag, an dem du dich nicht verwandelt hast?"

"Das war was anderes. Hier droht uns keine Gefahr, da..."

"Gefahr? Waren wir denn auf der Fähre irgendwie in Gefahr? Und das war ja wohl der schlimmste Anfall bisher."

"Das war..." Elena geriet ins Stocken und wandte ihren Blick von Tifa ab. Auf der Fähre hatte sie gedacht, sie sei in Gefahr.

Tifa sah sie eine zeitlang ungeduldig an, bevor sie sich abwandte. "Ich wollte es dir überlassen, du bist erwachsen. Aber Verantwortung sucht man bei dir wohl vergebens." Sie marschierte davon. "Ich erzähl Reeve davon."

Elena sah erschrocken auf. Sie stürzte hinter Tifa her und hielt sie an der Schulter fest. "Tu das bitte nicht."

"Warum nicht?" Tifa drehte sich wieder um und sah sie ratlos an. "Erklär mir bitte warum nicht? Ich hab verstanden, warum du nicht in ein Krankenhaus wolltest. Aber hier passiert dir doch nichts. Mein Gott, wenn du solche Angst hast, komm ich sogar gerne mit und pass auf, dass dir wirklich niemand was antut..."

"Ich will einfach nicht, dass es jeder weiß", gestand Elena. Sie streifte ihren rechten Ärmel zurück und hob den geröteten Arm vor Tifas Gesicht. "Was würdest du machen, wenn du so rumlaufen müsstest? Es jedem auf die Nase binden? Denkst du, es macht mir Spaß, dass ich von irgendeinem Monster besessen bin, das mir manchmal einfach die Luft abschnürt, bis ich glaube ich sterbe? Und dazu ständig diese Stim... Kopfschmerzen." Sie nahm den Arm wieder runter und zog den Ärmel darüber. "Ist das wirklich etwas, was du gern anderen erzählen würdest? Vor allem Leuten wie Reno oder Highwind?"

Tifa schwieg für einen Moment und schien zu überlegen. "Dann erzähl es nur Reeve", meinte sie schließlich. "Du musst es nicht allen erzählen, aber du musst dich jemandem anvertrauen."

"Warum ausgerechnet Reeve? Was soll er schon ausrichten können?"

"Er leitet schließlich die ganze Sache hier, er weiß vielleicht was zu tun ist. Außerdem wird er Stillschweigen bewahren, wenn du ihn darum bittest. Er ist ein guter Kerl."

Elena dachte angestrengt nach. Das ihr kleines Problem nicht von alleine verschwinden würde, war ihr natürlich klar. Allerdings hatte sie keine Lust darauf, anstatt für Sarcone nun für Midgar als Versuchskaninchen zu enden. Nur eines wollte sie noch weniger: Tifas Zorn auf sich ziehen. Sie erwiderte den strengen Blick der anderen Frau. "Also schön, ich gehe nachher zu ihm"

"Du gehst jetzt sofort, sonst mach ich es!", sagte Tifa und vermittelte nicht das Gefühl mit sicher verhandeln zu lassen.

"Meinetwegen!", gab Elena nach. Es gab ohnehin keinen Ausweg "Aber du erzählst niemanden. Nicht einmal Strife oder Highwind!

"Versprochen."

"Danke." Elena seufzte kurz, dann machte sie sich nach einem kurzen Zögern mit gesenktem Haupt auf den Weg, um Reeve zu finden.

* * *

Erschöpft ließ sich Tifa mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihr Bett fallen. Gleich nachdem sie Elena zu Reeve gescheucht hatte, hatte sie sich in ihr eigenes Quartier zurückgezogen, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Der Kampf von vergangener Nacht steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen. Und der heutige Tag war nicht unbedingt weniger anstrengend gewesen. Vor knapp einer halben Stunde hatte sie noch gedacht, dass Schlimmste sei überstanden, aber mit Elena würde es wohl anstrengend sein bis die Sache endgültig ausgestanden war – wann immer das sein mochte. Sie konnte die Turk in einigen Punkten ja durchaus verstehen, aber dass sie unwillig war sich helfen zu lassen konnte Tifa einfach nicht nachvollziehen. 

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich etwas zu entspannen – es gelang ihr nur unmerklich. Sie hatte den grauenhaften Anblick von Elenas Verwandlung auf der Fähre wieder vor Augen. Dabei war es gar nicht mal die Monstergestalt, die Tifa am meisten zu schaffen machte. Die ihr offensichtlich den Verstand raubenden Schmerzen, die Elena erlitten haben musste, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie es bis kurz davor nicht bemerkt hatte, verursachten bei Tifa ein äußerst schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

Sie seufzte laut. Wenn sie nur mehr tun könnte. Wenn sich Elena nur helfen ließe. Tifa hoffte, Elena würde ihr Wort halten und nun Reeve aufsuchen. So gern sie der Turk auch vertrauen würde, war es wohl das Beste ihr eine halbe Stunde oder so geben, und dann selbst Reeve einen Besuch abstatten. Elena hatte sich in den vergangen Tage als zu großes Talent beim Ignorieren ihrer Probleme herausgestellt.

Und beim Schaffen neuer.

Tifa rollte sich auf die Seite und bettete ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Was hatte sich Elena auf der Fähre nur gedacht? War sie von ihrer Verwandlung immer noch durcheinander gewesen. War das tatsächlich der schlechte Versuch einer Entschuldigung? Oder konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass...?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Tifa aus ihren Gedanken. Etwas widerwillig setze sie sich auf und strich sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. Soviel zum Versuch sich auszuruhen. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet?

"Ich sagte doch, du sollst jetzt zu ihm gehen", sagte sie leicht gereizt als sie die Tür aufzog und geriet ins Stocken, als sie erkannte wer wirklich vor ihr stand. "Cloud...? Hallo!"

"Hi", grüßte er sie knapp. "Hab ich dich geweckt? Entschuldige, ich..."

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. "Hast du nicht. Ich wollte nur... ich dachte, du... Komm doch rein." Tifa machte einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er an ihr vorbei konnte und schloss anschließend die Tür wieder.

"Schon Erfolg gehabt mit dem Verhör?"

Cloud schüttelte den Kopf. "Raika ist ziemlich anstrengend. Reeve hat beschlossen sie noch etwas schmoren zu lassen. Das hat Cid gar nicht gefallen."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Er hat scheinbar einen ziemlichen Zorn auf die Kleine."

"Sie hat sein Flugzeug zerstört. Was erwartest du?"

"Stimmt schon."

Für einen kurzen Moment stellte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen ein.

"Also, was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Tifa mit etwas nervöser Stimme und ließ sich auf ihrer Bettkante nieder, während sie Cloud von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Er wirkte auch nach all der Zeit immer noch unverändert. Die Haare, die er nun sicher schon ein Jahrzehnt gleich trug. Dieselbe Art von Klamotten. Die schimmernden blauen Augen, die irgendwie schon immer diese gewisse Traurigkeit beherbergten – seit sie sich das erste Mal die Mühe gemacht hatte, darauf zu achten. Die feinen Züge seines Gesichts, dem es so schwer war ein ernst gemeintes Lächeln abzugewinnen.

"Du sagtest, wir müssen reden", meinte er und setzte sich mangels anderer Sitzgelegenheiten neben sie.

"Wir haben doch den ganzen Tag geredet."

"Nicht wirklich. Wir haben euch berichtet, was wir erlebt haben, und ihr habt erzählt, was euch widerfahren ist – oder besser gesagt, Elena hat es erzählt. Ich würde gerne deine Version davon hören."

Cloud sah sie eindringlich an. Tifa fühlte sich ertappt, versuchte aber sich nichts anmerken zu lassen indem sie seinem Blick auswich. "Die wird sich nicht von Elenas unterscheiden."

"Tifa", sagte er ruhig. "Ich kenne Elena nicht besonders gut. Sie mag eine gute Lügnerin sein, und ihre Anspannung einfach eine Reaktion auf die letzten Tage. Aber ich kenne dich und die Art wie du jemanden ansiehst, der gerade eine Geschichte erzählt, die du anders kennst. Den Blick hab ich mehr als einmal selbst abbekommen."

Schuldig starrte sie die schmucklose Wand an. Sie wusste nur zu gut, wovon er sprach. Aber sie hatte nicht vor ihr Versprechen gegenüber Elena zu brechen - noch nicht. Sie hatte ihr diese letzte Möglichkeit es richtig zum machen zugestanden. "Sie hat das Wichtigste erzählt. Der Rest ist... Elenas Angelegenheit."

"Das klingt nicht sehr überzeugend."

"Cloud, bitte", wehrte sie sich gegen sein Drängen. "In einer Stunde muss sie euch vielleicht ohnehin alles erzählen, aber ich habe ihr versprochen, nichts zu verraten."

Cloud wirkte nicht überzeugt und begann ebenfalls die Wand anzustarren. "Dafür, dass sie ein Turk ist, nimmst du sie ganz schön in Schutz."

"Du musst gerade reden", entgegnete Tifa vorwurfsvoll. "Du arbeitest mit Reno zusammen."

"Er arbeitet für Reeve. Cid und ich sind hier um Vincent zu helfen. Zufällig stehen wir dadurch auf derselben Seite."

Tifa wusste, dass er damit sagen wollte 'Und? Welchen Grund hast du, einem unserer früheren Feinde zu helfen?'. Irgendwie empfand sie das fast schon als Beleidigung. Elena war in den letzten Tagen so etwas wie eine Freundin für sie geworden - eine anstrengende, seltsame Freundin.

"Wenn du Elena in dieser Gasse gefunden hättest, du hättest sie in ihrem Zustand auch nicht dort liegen lassen."

"Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte Cloud ihr zu. "Aber du hättest sie einfach in ein Krankenhaus bringen können und aus. Dann wäre dir viel erspart geblieben."

"Du hättest sehen müssen, was die ihr angetan haben... die..." Tifa stockte. Sie durfte nicht zuviel verraten.

"Ich würde einfach nur gerne wissen, warum dir ein Turk plötzlich wichtiger als alles andere ist", fuhr Cloud fort, als sie nichts mehr sagte.

"Das ist nicht wahr!"

"Dafür verteidigst du sie ziemlich vehement."

"Hör zu, ShinRa ist seit vier Jahren Geschichte. Elena ist kein schlechter Mensch. Sie hat es verdammt schwer zurzeit. Ich... sie... sie..." Sie sah ihn verärgert an. "Warum muss ich mich überhaupt rechtfertigen?"

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht hergekommen, um dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Oder zu streiten."

"Ich..." Tifa atmete kurz durch und beruhigte sich wieder. "Ich auch nicht. Entschuldige."

Sie wandte sich wieder der Wand zu und Cloud tat es ihr gleich. Einige Zeit saßen beide einfach nur schweigend neben einander.

"Tut mir Leid wegen deiner Bar", sagte Cloud schließlich.

Tifa seufzte hörbar. "Sie gehört... gehörte zur Hälfte immer noch dir."

"Ich habe doch gesagt, du kannst sie haben."

"Und ich..." Sie brach gleich wieder ab. Die Diskussion hatte schon in der Vergangenheit zu Streit geführt. Das musste sie nicht erneut haben. Erneut kehrte Schweigen ein.

"Was macht das Leben in Nibelheim?", wechselte sie schließlich das Thema ohne ihn anzusehen.

"Nicht viel. Ein Großteil der Tiere leidet immer noch unter Makovergiftungen. Sie werden von Monat zu Monat aggressiver. Ich versuch sie vom Dorf fern zu halten. Die Nachwirkungen des Reaktors werden wohl noch Jahre lang zu spüren sein."

Freiwillig schien er wohl nicht damit herauszurücken, wer bei ihm zu Hause sehnsüchtig auf seinen Anruf wartete. "Und, gibt es jemand Neuen in deinem Leben?"

Cloud sah für einen Moment nachdenklich geradeaus. "Eigentlich nicht."

Tifa blickte ihn erstaunt an, was er allerdings nicht zu bemerken schien. Das war nicht ganz die Antwort, die sie erwartet hatte.

Cloud sah sie wieder an. "Bei dir?"

"Nun, Elena... aber das weißt du ja..."

"Das meinte ich nicht."

"Ich weiß, was du meintest. Ich..." Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. "Nein, gibt es nicht. Hier und da fragt mich jemand nach einer Verabredung, aber irgendwie..." Irgendwie gab es Midgar keine richtig glücklichen Menschen. Keine Menschen mit denen es ihr Freude bereitete Zeit zu verbringen. Es wurde zwar versucht die Stadt deutlich menschlicher und heller wieder aufzubauen. Aber Midgar würde wohl auf ewig eine kalte, anonyme und gefährliche Stadt bleiben – letzteres ironischerweise fast noch schlimmer, seit ShinRas Truppen nicht mehr durch die Straßen patrouillierten.

"Fragst du dich manchmal, ob es etwas gebracht hat?"

Cloud sah sie verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"

"Die Welt zu retten", begann Tifa und starrte geradeaus zu Boden. "Ich habe immer öfter das Gefühl, dass nichts wirklich besser geworden ist. Mako verschwindet zwar langsam aus unserem Leben, der Planet erholt sich, aber den Menschen geht es eher schlechter als besser. Vieles ist immer noch genau so schlimm wie früher – oder sogar schlimmer. Midgar wird von Tag zu Tag ein unangenehmerer Ort zum Leben."

Sein Blick wanderte ebenfalls zu Boden. "Was hält dich dann noch dort?"

Tifa erschrak förmlich vor dieser Frage. Sie wusste einfach keine Antwort darauf. Ihre abgebrannte Bar? Ein paar Bekanntschaften, die vielleicht irgendwann mal zu Freundschaften werden konnten? Ihre Stammgäste, die mittlerweile sicher schon ein neues Lokal gefunden hatten? Die Gräber von Wedge, Biggs, Jessie und vieler anderer aus Sektor 7? Erinnerungen?

Sie merkte erst jetzt wie einsam sie geworden war. Aber wo sollte sie sonst hin, was sollte sie sonst machen? Barret kümmerte sich um Marlene und war gleichzeitig auf der Suche nach Kohle- und Ölvorkommen, um den immer größer werdenden Energiebedarf der Post-Mako-Ära zu decken. Reeve hatte eine Familie und arbeitete für die neue Regierung von Midgar. Yuffie hatte gerade ihr Studium in Wutai begonnen. Red hatte seine Aufgabe als Beschützer des Cosmo Canyons. Cid arbeitete immer noch an der neuen Highwind und flog Lieferungen durch die Welt. Selbst Vincent hatte scheinbar so etwas wie eine Karriere als Kopfgeldjäger gefunden.

Nur Cloud wirkte auf sie genauso verloren, wie sie sich selbst fühlte. Vier Jahre waren vergangen, und vieles war trotzdem immer noch gleich. Wie an dem letzten Abend, bevor sie in den Nordkrater hinab gestiegen waren. Sie und Cloud waren die einzigen beiden gewesen, die keinen Ort mehr hatten an den sie zurückkehren konnten, von dem sie sich verabschieden wollten. Sie hatten nur sich beide gehabt.

Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht. Unter all das Leid, die Kämpfe und die Trauer damals, hatte sich trotzdem einer der schönsten Momente in ihrem Leben geschlichen.

Eigentlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass es nicht von Dauer sein sollte.

"Ich sollte gehen, du bist sicher todmüde. Ruh dich aus", unterbrach Cloud schließlich ihre Gedanken und das lange Schweigen.

Tifa sah zu ihm auf, als er langsam aufstand und Richtung Tür ging. Ja, sie war müde, sie brauchte Schlaf. Allerdings war ihre Erschöpfung mehr geistiger als körperlicher Natur. Und etwas brauchte sie im Moment noch mehr.

"Warte, Cloud", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme, während sie ebenfalls aufstand und mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zuging.

"Hm?" Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um und sah sie, die Türklinke bereits in der Hand, fragend an.

"Könntest du..." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust, als sie ihn schließlich erreicht hatte und mit gesenktem Haupt vor ihm stand. "...hier bleiben?" Ihre Augen wanderten von ihrer Hand an aufwärts, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. "Bitte..."

Cloud antwortete ihr nicht, sondern nahm ihre Hand in die seine und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Dann beugte er sich vor und begann sie zu küssen. Tifa schloss ihre Augen, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Kopf und erwiderte den Kuss. Langsam zog sie ihn mit sich zurück in das Zimmer.

* * *

Unentschlossen stand Elena im Gang vor Reeves Büro. Sie hatte ihn im Verhörraum nicht mehr angetroffen und war anschließend eine halbe Ewigkeit ziellos durch den ehemaligen ShinRa-Hauptsitz gestreift, bloß um diesem Gespräch zu entgehen. Allerdings war ihr während ihres Spaziergangs, wenn auch nicht ganz ohne Widerwillen, klar geworden, dass Tifa Recht hatte. Und mit Reeve konnte sie reden. Außerdem: Tifa vertraute ihm, und sie vertraute Tifa. 

Deshalb war sie schließlich doch hier hergekommen.

Elena atmete ein letztes Mal entschlossen durch, klopfte anschließend kurz an die Tür und betrat dann das Büro. Ihr Körper verspannte sich mit einem Schlag, als sie erkannte, wer im Vorraum zu Reeves eigentlichem Büro an einem unordentlichen Schreibtisch saß und gelangweilt auf einem Laptop herumtippte.

"Was willst du hier?", fragte Reno sie genervt und machte sich ebenfalls keine Mühe, seine mangelnde Begeisterung zu verbergen.

"I-Ist Reeve da?"

"Nein", bemerkte Reno schroff, ohne von seinem Computer aufzusehen. "Und selbst wenn er's wäre, hätte er für dich sicher keine Zeit."

"Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden, oder bist du seine Sekretärin?", gab Elena patzig zurück. "Wo steckt er?"

"Woanders. Was willst du von ihm?"

"Geht dich nichts an. Sag mir einfach, wo ich ihn finde, ich muss mit ihm sprechen."

Ein genervtes Knurren ausstoßend klappte Reno seinen Laptop zu und sah endlich zu ihr auf. "Was ist los? Willst du etwa um einen Job betteln? Dir geht wohl langsam das Geld aus, hm?"

"Vergiss es! Ich komm später noch mal."

Elena wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, als Reno aufstand und um seinen Schreibtisch herumtrat.

"Um dann seine Zeit zu verschwenden? Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir vorhin entgangen ist, aber wir haben uns um wichtigere Sachen zu kümmern, als um deine Problemchen. Und ein nicht unbeachtlicher Teil von dieser gewaltigen Scheiße ist deine Schuld. Also, warum nimmst du nicht deinen überflüssigen, kleinen Hintern und verziehst dich zurück an deinen Strand, wo du niemandem im Weg stehst?"

"Halt einfach die Klappe, Reno", meinte Elena leise, die Hand auf der Türklinke.

"Oh, hab ich jetzt deine Gefühle verletzt? Entschuldige." Renos Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

"Was zur Hölle ist dein Problem, Reno?", fuhr Elena herum. "Wir waren doch mal Freunde..."

"Falsch", schnaubte der Rotschopf verächtlich. "Wir waren Kollegen - bestenfalls."

Sie sah Reno überrascht an, versuchte es gleich darauf zu verbergen. Sie musste ihm nicht noch mehr Ziele liefern. "Schön, was auch immer. Trotzdem, ich hätte nicht auf dich geschossen."

"Darum geht's also. Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du gieriges Miststück zuerst eine Granate nach mir geworfen hast. Natürlich hättest du geschossen."

"Aber ich hätte dich nicht mit einem kaputten Bein mit diesem Monster zurückgelassen."

Reno lachte laut auf. "Ganz sicher. Als ob du schon einmal in deinem Leben an wen anderen außer dich selbst gedacht hast? Kannst du eigentlich noch was anderes außer jammern? Du bist doch scheinbar allein ganz gut entkommen. Und so wie du herumläufst kann das am Bein auch nicht mehr als ein Streifschuss gewesen sein."

"Streifschuss? Das..." Elena biss sich auf die Zunge. Ihm würde sie das Ganze sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. "Vergiss es einfach. Ich finde Reeve auch alleine", meinte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. In gewisser weise musste sie Reno recht geben: Das hier war Zeitverschwendung.

"Du musst Tseng damals echt gewaltig den Kopf verdreht haben", sagte Reno als sie gerade die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Du hattest - und hast - nicht mal annähernd das Zeug zum Turk. Tu uns endlich den Gefallen und verschwinde! Niemand braucht dich hier."

Sie hielt im Türstock inne und presste zornig ihre Augen zu.

_"TötE IhN!"_

Das war doch sowieso alles Renos Schuld.

"Worauf wartest du noch? Hau endlich ab!", bellte der rothaarige Turk ungeduldig.

Seine Schuld. Von Anfang an.

_"BrINg iHn uM!"_

Ohne Warnung fuhr Elena herum und wollte sich auf Reno stürzen, blieb jedoch ruckartig wieder stehen, als sie in den Lauf einer Waffe starrte.

"Du warst schon immer so was von berechenbar." Reno grinste sie überlegen an. "Jetzt verschwinde endlich!"

Elena zögerte für einen kurzen Moment und sah Reno grimmig an, aber noch hatte ihr rationales Denken die Oberhand. Sie machte kehrte und stürmte aus Büro, wobei sie die Tür hinter sich lautstark zuzog.

_"DU sOlLSt..."_

"Halt die Klappe!", schrie sie laut, kaum dass sie draußen war, und umklammerte dabei ihren Kopf, ohne darauf zu achten, ob sie irgendjemand sah oder hörte. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich schon wieder zu. "Halt verdammt noch mal die Klappe!"

Die Stimme schwieg. Elena sah sich kurz um, aber scheinbar hatte sie keiner bemerkt. Sie atmete durch und versuchte sich etwas zu beruhigen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machte. Sie hatte nicht vor ihren Fehler von gestern zu wiederholen - keine Lügen mehr. Es war sicher nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Tifa hatte Recht: Sie brauchte Hilfe, sofort! Sie musste Reeve finden. Sie musste sich beruhigen.

Vielleicht war es doch das Beste, Tifa einfach zu bitten mitzukommen.

* * *

Aufgrund des schlechten Wetters fiel kaum Tageslicht durch das schmale Fenster in das kleine Zimmer, das Shishima als Quartier diente. Da auch sonst keine Lichtquelle ihren Dienst tat, war es beinahe stockdunkel. Regungslos stand Shishima seinem Spiegelbild gegenüber und starrte ihm tief in die Augen – allerdings befand sich kein einziger Spiegel im Raum. 

"Es entgleitet ihm", begann einer der identischen Ninja, "und er wird größenwahnsinnig."

"Damit war zu rechnen", antwortete sein Gegenüber. "Die Gefangennahme des Mädchens ist eine sehr ungünstige Entwicklung. Wir dürfen keine Entdeckung riskieren. Wir sollten es beenden und dem Lord die bisherigen Ergebnisse präsentieren?"

"Das wird ihm nicht reichen. Nicht mehr lange und er wird seine Arbeit wohl abgeschlossen haben. Solange sollten wir noch warten."

"Also schalten wir das Mädchen aus."

Der erste Shishima nickte zustimmend. "Ich werde gehen. Du bist verletzt."

Der andere Ninja zögerte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete. "Gut. Ich bereite inzwischen alles für das Ende vor."

"So sei es. Für das ehrwürdige Reich." Der eine Shishima verneigte sich leicht, bevor er in die Dunkelheit davon glitt.

"Für das ehrwürdige Reich, mein Bruder."

* * *

Tifa hatte ihren Kopf auf Clouds Brust gebettet und die Bettdecke bis über die Schultern hochgezogen. Ihren Augen waren geschlossen, sie lauschte zufrieden seinem Herzschlag und genoss den Ausklang ihres Schäferstündchens. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem endlich wieder entspannt und geborgen. 

"War eine ganze Weile her", meinte Cloud, während er gedankenverloren mit einer Strähne ihres Haares spielte und dabei zur Decke starrte.

"Mhh", brummte Tifa leise. Sie hatte keine Lust zu reden. Jedes Gespräch würde nur die Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein lauter werden lassen, die sagte, dass sie gerade eine riesige Dummheit begangen hatte.

"Eineinhalb Jahre, oder?"

Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Warum konnte er nicht die Klappe halten und sie den Moment genießen lassen, bevor es wieder auf das alte Spiel hinaus lief? Und warum konnte er sich nicht einmal richtig erinnern?

"Fast zwei..."

"Vermisst du es manchmal? Das mit uns?"

Was meinte er? Die Streitereien? Die Tränen? Seine Rastlosigkeit? Ihre unterdrückte Furcht, die sich nach und nach zu immer mehr Zorn aufgetürmt hatte?

"Mhh..."

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass das damals meine Schuld war. Ich habe einfach keine Ruhe gefunden. Ich war auf der Suche nach etwas, das man nicht finden kann. Ich glaube, ich bin es immer noch."

Tifa löste sich von ihm und drehte sich weg, als ihre Stimmung wieder in den Keller rutschte. Warum, warum, warum konnte er nicht einfach still sein? Sie wollte nicht, dass er weiter sprach, weil sie genau wusste worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Ungläubig und frustriert schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, dass das alles nur ein schlechter Traum war. Dass es nicht zu dem kommen würde, was nun unweigerlich kommen musste. Als er eine längere Weile schwieg, glaubte sie fast ihre Gebete seien erhört worden.

"Denkst du noch manchmal an sie?"

Da war sie wieder. Sie. _Sie_. SIE! Eigentlich hätte Tifa es wissen müssen. Cloud war immer noch derselbe. Sie war so dumm! Ohne noch lange zu zögern schwang sie ihre Beine aus dem Bett, schnappte sich ihre Klamotten und begann sich wieder anzuziehen.

Cloud setzte sich verdutzt auf. "Tifa, was ist los? Wo willst du hin?"

"Raus", meinte sie knapp und mit gebrochener Stimme, als sie sich ihr Oberteil überstreifte. "Das hier war ein Fehler."

"Ein Fehler?" fragte Cloud überrascht. Er sprang ebenfalls aus dem Bett und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen. Tifa hingegen stürmte einfach aus dem Zimmer auf den Gang hinaus, ohne wirkliches Ziel vor Augen oder sich um ihre Umgebung zu scheren.

Wieso konnte sie einfach nicht dazulernen? Wieso hatte sie nur glauben wollen, jetzt wäre alles anders? Sie kam sich so dumm und naiv vor wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dass ihr nun trotz aller Bemühungen sie zu unterdrücken auch noch Tränen in die Augen stiegen, ärgerte sie noch mehr.

Alles war gut gewesen. Er hatte sie gerettet, als sie dachte alles wäre aus. Die Verzweiflung von gestern war wie weggeblasen gewesen. Sie hatten sich endlich einmal wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht unterhalten, nicht gestritten – zumindest kaum gestritten. Für einen kurzen Moment waren sie einfach wieder Freunde gewesen. Aber sie hatte es wieder versuchen müssen und war in dieselbe Falle getappt, aus der sie sich vor zwei Jahren gerade so befreien hatte können.

Dabei hätte sie es eigentlich wissen sollen. Cloud würde sich nie ändern. Er hatte sein Entscheidung schon vor Jahren getroffen und würde sie wohl auch nie wieder ändern. Auch wenn er es sich wohl immer noch nicht eingestehen konnte. Und trotzdem klammerte sie sich immer wieder daran, dass er es nicht aussprach. Aber wie sollte man auch gegen eine Märtyrerin bestehen?

"Tifa!", rief Cloud hinter ihr, woraufhin sie ihren Gang beschleunigte. Sie steuerte das gläserne Foyer des Stockwerks und die dortigen Aufzüge und Treppen an. Allerdings holte Cloud sie ein, bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichte.

"Bleib stehen!" Er hielt Tifa an der Schulter fest und brachte sie dazu stehen zu bleiben, allerdings kehrte sie ihm nach wie vor den Rücken zu. "Kannst du mir bitte erklären, was mit dir los ist?"

Sie schüttelte widerwillig seine Hand ab. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, Cloud."

"Ich glaube es einfach nicht", stöhnte Cloud fassungslos. "Wir haben uns zwei Jahre nicht gesehen und schon nach einer Stunde ist es wieder so wie damals."

"Weil du immer noch derselbe bist wie damals", fuhr Tifa ihn laut an, als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Ihr war plötzlich egal, ob er ihr Gesicht sah – oder was die Leute rundherum dachten. "Du denkst vielleicht, es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Aber es tut immer noch weh. Es tut weh und es macht mich so unglaublich zornig."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Ich rede davon, wie schwer es ist tagein, tagaus nicht zu wissen, ob du wirklich bei mir bist. Ohne auch nur die kleinste Andeutung ausharren zu müssen." Tifa gab sich keine Mühe mehr ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. "Ich kann das nicht noch einmal durchstehen."

"Und ich weiß nicht, was du meinst." Er umfasste ihre Schultern. "Ich habe dir mehr als einmal gesagt, wie schön es ist mit dir zusammen zu sein. Wie zufrieden ich bin. Dass ich dich liebe."

Tifa schüttelte den Kopf. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und löste sich von seiner Berührung. "Du hast dich doch nur selbst angelogen. Du warst nicht zufrieden. Und das war nicht, was ich hören wollte. Das war nicht genug. Das..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Etwas in ihr schrie 'Aufhören!'. Wenn sie jetzt weiter machte, verlor sie wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung, dass ihr diese Lüge noch bot.

"Was wolltest du dann von mir hören?"

Sie schwieg und wich seinem Blick aus. Wieso konnte er nicht einfach von alleine darauf kommen?

"Sag es mir!"

Allein dass sie diese Frage stellen musste, zeigte doch schon, dass es eigentlich vorbei war – schon lange.

"Tifa, was...?"

"Dass du dich auf jeden Fall für mich entschieden hättest", platzte es endlich aus ihr heraus.

"Was!"

"Ich hatte es einfach satt nicht zu wissen, ob du einfach nur bei mir geblieben bist, weil ich noch übrig war. Du denkst doch immer noch an sie – und nur an sie. Du suchst sicher immer noch einen Weg sie zurückzubringen, oder? Du wärst doch auch sauer, wenn du nicht wüsstest, ob du für jemanden sein ein und alles oder einfach nur gelegen bist. Die einzige Wahl, weil die erste Wahl draufgegangen ist!"

Tifa starrte zu Boden, die Arme um sich geschlungen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte diesen Streit auf keinen Fall führen. Ein nicht gerade kleiner Teil wollte die Wahrheit gar nicht wissen. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Cloud. Er sah sie ziemlich erschrocken an. Im Unterbewusstsein hatte er sich vor dieser Frage sicher genau so gefürchtet wie sie selbst. Aber es ewig herunter zu schlucken, funktionierte genauso wenig. Diese Ungewissheit zerstörte alles was von ihrer Freundschaft noch geblieben war. Damals wie heute. Es wurde mit der Zeit nicht besser - das hatte sie gerade erst wieder bemerkt. Es würde sie nur Tag für Tag zorniger werden lassen, so wie damals. Sie wollte Cloud nicht hassen. Vor allem aber wollte sie _SIE _nicht hassen.

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Jetzt oder nie.

"Deshalb...", begann sie zaghaft, seinen Blick mit dem ihren fixiert, "sag mir endlich: Was wäre aus uns geworden, wenn Aeris nicht gestorben wäre?"

* * *

Ein grelles Licht blendete Vincent, als er wieder zu sich kam. Ärgerlicherweise war das für ihn mittlerweile eine mehr als vertraute Sache. Er lag wieder mal auf einem Operationstisch. Sarcones überhebliche Stimme ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. 

"Mister Valentine, schön dass Sie wieder bei uns sind..."

Vincent ignorierte den jungen Wissenschaftler, als dieser mit einem seiner Monologe fortfuhr, und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, kaum dass er wieder bei Sinnen war. Was war zuletzt geschehen? Er hatte einen Ausbruchsversuch gestartet, aber einer von Sarcones Männern hatte das vereitelt – einer von Sarcones talentierteren Männern. Er konnte seinen verletzten Arm und die Beine immer noch nicht bewegen. Die Verletzung, die ihm zugefügt worden war, war ernsthafter als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Aber er bemerkte noch etwas anderes: Sein linker Arm, oder besser gesagt seine Klaue, war wieder an ihrem Platz. Er hatte wieder eine Waffe.

Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern versuchte blitzschnell nach Sarcone zu greifen. Mehr als ein Versuch wurde es allerdings nicht. Eine metallene Fessel hielt seine Klaue an dem Tisch fest. Er zerrte daran ohne etwas zu bewirken.

"Mister Valentine", kommentierte Sarcone seinen Versuch und beugte sich über ihn. Vincent nahm den Bluterguss in seinem Gesicht mit einer gewissen Genugtuung zur Kenntnis. "Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ich ein zweites Mal einen so fatalen Fehler begehe, oder?"

Sarcone entfernte sich wieder aus seinem Sichtbereich und betätigte einen Knopf. Vincent hörte einen Elektromotor anspringen und kurz darauf dreht sich der Operationstisch mit ihm in die Senkrechte. Sarcone sah ihn etwas betreten an.

"Sie haben ihre Prothese wieder bekommen, weil der gute Beruga uns von uns gegangen ist. Damit verzögert sich der Einbau eines Injektors leider auf unbestimmte Zeit." Seine Züge hellten sich auf. "Aber es gibt auch positives zu berichten: Dank Ihrer ausdauernden Hilfe konnte ich endlich Professor Hojos Serum rekonstruieren. Ein paar abschließende Tests noch und die Massenproduktion kann beginnen. Allerdings benötige ich dazu mal wieder die Unterstützung Ihrer besseren Hälfte, denn ich habe ein Problem."

Sarcone trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf eine Gruppe von sieben Jugendlichen frei, die gefesselt und ängstlich an der Wand kauerten. Die meisten waren wie Bandenmitglieder gekleidet, wirkten aber nicht mehr wie die halbstarken Schläger, die sie wohl mal gewesen waren. Alle schienen zumindest leichtere Verletzungen zu haben.

"So viele Freiwillige, aber ich habe im Moment nur noch zwei Einheiten des Serums über. Dünnen Sie die Gruppe doch bitte ein wenig aus. Und bloß keine Gewissensbisse, Mister Valentine. Ich werde ihnen die Fesseln abnehmen, so dass sie sich wehren können. Ich will schließlich die beiden Stärksten für mein Projekt."

Sarcone trat wieder an ihn heran, in einer Hand eine Spritze, die mit einer gelbgrünen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Er drückte zum Test ein paar Tropfen heraus, dann setzte er Vincent die Nadel an den Hals. Vincent zerrte ein weiteres Mal an seiner Fessel, aber es hatte keinen Zweck. Auf die Schnelle würde er sie nicht lockern können. Er warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf die Kinder. Er konnte nichts für sie tun, aber durch die Verwandlung würde er seine Wunden regenerieren. Und dann würde Sarcone bekommen was ihm zustand.

"Freuen Sie sich, bald bekommen Sie ein paar Geschwister", sagte Sarcone vergnügt als er das Serum injizierte.

* * *

"Ich warte." 

Das konnte Cloud ihr ohne weiteres ansehen. Tifas fordernder Blick, die verschränkten Arme, die nicht ganz vertrockneten Zornestränen, das alles erinnerte ihn nur zu gut an die Wochen, bevor er Midgar verlassen hatte. Sie hatten sich damals fast wegen jeder Kleinigkeit gestritten, und irgendwie glaubte er jetzt mehr denn je, dass das alles nur vorgeschobene Gründe gewesen waren, weil keiner von ihnen sich getraut hatte, das wirkliche Problem anzusprechen.

Ein bisschen wünschte sich Cloud es wäre immer noch so. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft, diese Frage nie beantworten zu müssen. Er hatte sogar die Frage selbst verdrängt.

Seufzend sah er kurz Boden. "Ich will... ich werde dich nicht anlügen." Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder. "Also kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, was du gerne hören würdest."

Diesmal war es Tifa, die den Blickkontakt abbrach. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und stieß hörbar Luft aus, nur konnte Cloud nicht deuten ob es frustriert oder erleichtert war, allerdings schien die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Sie fuhr sich kurz mit einer Hand über die Augen und sah ihn dann wieder an.

"Das war es dann wohl endgültig."

Cloud nickte langsam, worauf Tifa ein leises, verbittertes Lachen ausstieß.

"Wir hätten uns viel Ärger erspart, wenn ich dich das einfach früher gefragt hätte", stellte sie fest. "Nicht wahr?"

"Du bist mir immer noch wichtig. Du wirst mir immer wichtig sein, nur..."

"Ich weiß", lächelte Tifa schwach, aber versöhnlich. "Du mir auch, aber..."

Das Ende von Tifas Satz bekam Cloud nicht mehr mit, da er plötzlich von etwas Kräftigem gerammt wurde. Er wurde einige Meter durch die Luft gegen eine der großen Fensterscheiben geschleudert, die durch den Aufprall riss aber nicht zerbrach. Von der überraschenden Attacke immer noch benommen, hatte Cloud keine Gelegenheit sich zu sammeln, bevor sich sein Angreifer wieder auf ihn warf. Abermals wurde er hart gegen das Glas gestoßen, dass diesmal mit einem lauten Klirren zerbarst.

Er hörte Tifa noch aufschreien, dann riss sein Angreifer ihn mit nach draußen in den Regen. Zusammen stürzten sie in die Tiefe.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Ehehehehe... erinnert sich noch jemand wie letzten Oktober meinte vor Weihnachten kommt sicher das nächste Kapitel raus. Ich hatte Recht (wenn man das letzte Weihnachten nicht mitzählt --)!

Okay, das Kapitel hat mich wirklich geschlaucht. Gut, dass mich der Advent Children Motivationsschub darüber hinaus geschoben hat (AC erkenne ich übrigens nicht als Canon an, dafür war's inhaltlich zu mau). Aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass die späteren nicht so lange dauern werden. An denen hab ich auch fleißig gearbeitet in der Zwischenzeit (die späteren sind schon recht weit).

Was gibt's zu diesem Kapitel groß zu sagen? Nun, ich glaube es dürfte relativ gut rüber kommen, warum ich denke das Cloud und Tifa nicht zusammen passen. Ja, Shishima sind zwei Personen nicht eine, was man aus manchen der früheren Kapitel herauslesen konnte, ein kleinweinig zumindest. Die Punks, die Sarcone Vincent zum Fraß vorwirft, sind die Überreste der Bande die Jinua in Kapitel 7 aufgemischt hat. Und ach ja, es gibt wieder Bonuspunkte für jeden, der mir sagen kann, wo der Titel herkommt g

Lasst hören, wie's euch gefallen hat, bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Nguyen Tran Loc


	14. Simple And Clean

Ja, ich lebe noch. Ja, ich schreibe noch an der Geschichte. Ja, ich werde sie beenden. Und ja, es wird noch ewig dauern ;) Viel Vergnügen!**  
**

**Kapitel XIV**  
_Simple And Clean_

"Krieg' ich einen Kaugummi?"

"Später", seufzte der Mann, der sich ihr als Reeve vorgestellt hatte, genervt. "Also, wo ist euer Versteck?"

Raika sah die Sache mittlerweile als Spiel. Sie war jetzt im zweiten Level. Der Glatzkopf, der vorher versucht hatte etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen, war relativ schnell ausgerastet. Reeve war schon eine Ecke schwerer. Sie wusste nicht genau wie lange er sie jetzt schon verhörte, aber von der freundlichen Art, mit der er es zu Beginn versucht hatte, war nicht mehr viel übrig. Sie fragte sich, wie lang sein Geduldsfaden wohl noch war. Im Moment jedenfalls genoss sie die 'ruhige Phase' noch. Ihre Kehle tat von dem vielen Geschrei weh.

Nur befürchtete sie unterbewusst langsam, dass es demnächst wirklich unangenehm werden könnte. Lorgan hatte ihr viel von ShinRa erzählt. Turks und andere Verhörspezialisten mussten früher ziemlich fiese Methoden verwendet haben. Von denen waren vielleicht immer noch welche hier. Laut Lorgan war das hier alles immer noch 'derselbe korrupte Haufen', nur ohne SOLDAT und Makoenergie, weil das in der Zeitung besser wirkte. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er Recht hatte.

"Euer Versteck, Raika?"

Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und bereute es gleich wieder. Ihre gebrochene Schulter tat langsam wieder weh. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, aber Reeve hat es wohl bemerkt.

"Das Schmerzmittel lässt nach, oder?" Sein Mitgefühl klang beinahe echt, aber sie wusste was gleich folgen würde. "Um so so schneller du mir hilfst, um so schneller sind wir beide hier wieder raus. Dann bekommst du eine zweite Dosis verabreicht."

Raika stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrem heilen Arm auf und sah ihn gelangweilt an. Einfallsreich war er nicht gerade. Da waren die mehr gespuckt als gebrüllten Drohungen des Glatzkopfes fast noch wirksamer gewesen.

"Seid ihr hier in Midgar?"

"Vielleicht."

Ihr Blick wanderte zur Seite zu dem großen Spiegel, der in die Wand eingelassen war. Sie konnte sich denken, was sich dahinter wohl befand. Sie winkte ihrem Abbild kurz zu.

Reeve klopfte kurz auf den Tisch, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerobern. "Du weißt hoffentlich, dass wir die anderen früher oder später sowieso finden werden. Hilf uns die Sache etwas zu beschleunigen, das kann nur von Vorteil für dich sein."

"Und du weißt hoffentlich", äffte Raika ihn nach und sah ihn wieder an, "dass die anderen bald hier auftauchen und euch fertig machen. Und wenn Lorgan dich erwischt, kann das nur von Nachteil für dich sein. Der kann kreative Sachen mit deinen Armen anstellen."

Reeve sah sie ungläubig an und verstummte für einen Moment. Sie konnte ein Grinsen nicht verbergen. Die Drohung hatte gesessen, ganz sicher!

"Kann ich aufs Klo?", unterbrach sie ihn dann schnell, als er den Mund öffnete, und wieder etwas sagen wollte.

"Was...? Später." Er seufzte abermals, offenbar aus dem Konzept gebracht, und wechselte das Thema. "Also schön: Wer ist euer Geldgeber?"

Raika stieß enttäuscht etwas Luft aus. "Ihr seid ganz schön doof, wenn ihr nicht mal das wisst. Der Doc bezahlt uns. Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

"Das meinte ich nicht." Sein rechtes Auge begann leicht zu zucken. Level zwei hatte sie wohl auch bald durch. "Woher hat Sarcone das Geld um euch anzuheuern? Seine Forschung ist sicher auch nicht billig."

"Keine Ahnung." Sie schaffte es diesmal nur mit der heilen Schulter zu zucken. "Vielleicht hat er ja im Lotto gewonnen."

"Dir ist klar, dass du jede Menge Ärger am Hals hast?" Sein Ton wurde ungehaltener, hatte aber immer noch dieselbe Lautstärke.

"Tu ich das?"

"Du bist hier, weil du eine Terroristin bist. Mit denen wird normal anders umgegangen als mit dir gerade. Und ein paar meiner Mitarbeiter sind nicht ganz so zurückhaltend wie ich."

"Ihr dürft mir gar nichts tun, ihr habt Gesetze!", schrie sie ihn an und bemerkte zu spät, dass sie nun als erstes die Geduld verloren hatte. "Ich sag' jetzt gar nichts mehr."

Sie hielt sich für etwa zwei Sekunden an ihren Vorsatz.

"Ich will an die frische Luft!"

"Spä..."

Raika fiel vor Schreck beinahe vom Stuhl, als schlagartig die Tür zum Verhörzimmer aufgerissen wurde und laut gegen die Wand knallte. Auch Reeve zuckte sichtbar erschrocken zusammen. Sie ruckte mit ihrem Stuhl ein ganzes Stück von der Tür weg, als sie erkannte wer da in den Raum stürmte.

"Mir wird das verdammt noch mal zu blöd!", brüllte Highwind zornig. "Du stellst dich an wie ein beschissener Kindergärtner!"

"Cid, was soll das? Du kannst hier nicht..."

"Aus dem Weg!"

Reeve war aufgestanden und versuchte ihn offensichtlich zu beruhigen, aber der irre Pilot schubste ihn einfach aus dem Weg und marschierte auf sie zu. Raika saß wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl, als Highwind sie mit beiden Händen am Kragen packte und hoch zerrte, bis ihre Füße beinahe den Bodenkontakt verloren. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihre Schulter.

"Aua, du Arsch!"

"Also, kleine Irre, spuck endlich euer Versteck aus!" Er hielt sie so dicht vor sein schnaubendes Gesicht, dass kleine Speicheltropfen sie trafen.

"Nei-nein!", erwiderte sie für einen Moment lang nicht mehr ganz so selbstsicher. "Lass mich los, blöder alter Sack!"

Sie trat ihm gegen das Schienbein, aber mehr als ein kurzes Zusammenzucken erreichte sie damit bei ihm nicht.

"Du hast es so gewollt."

Er ließ sie los, aber nur um sie gleich darauf am Nacken zu packen und mit sich mitzuzerren.

"Hey! Aua! Loslassen!"

"Cid!" Reeve stellte sich ihnen abermals in den Weg nur um wieder beiseite gestoßen zu werden.

"Ihr verweichlichten Drecksbürokraten bekommt ja gar nichts mehr hin", knurrte Highwind als er die mit einem Arm auf ihn einschlagende Raika aus dem Verhörzimmer schleifte.

"Hilfe! Vergewaltigung! Feuer!"

"Halt die Schnauze! Und ihr: Lasst mich durch!", befahl er zwei perplexen Wachmännern und schob sich an ihnen vorbei. Er zerrte sie den Gang entlang, bis sie die Fensterfront erreichten. "Du willst an die frische Luft? Bitte schön!"

Highwind riss eines der Fenster auf und schob sie darauf zu. Raika riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

"NEIN! Spinnst du? Hilfe! HILFE!"

"Spuck verdammt noch mal endlich aus, was du weißt!"

Raika versuchte verzweifelt sich mit ihrem heilen Arm am Fensterrahmen festzuklammern, doch der Pilot war zu stark für sie. Sie stemmte sich auch noch mit den Beinen dagegen, aber Highwind ließ einfach für einen Moment locker, wodurch sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und gleich darauf ein leichtes Opfer war. Panik erfüllte sie als er sie durch die Öffnung wuchtete, da sie zuerst dachte, er wolle sie wirklich aus dem Gebäude in den strömenden Regen werfen. Er hielt sie aber schließlich doch noch fest, so dass zumindest noch ihre Beine im Inneren des Gebäudes baumelten.

Sie schrie panisch um Hilfe, bis sie schließlich erkannte, dass das alles auch ein weiterer Bluff war, der sie einschüchtern sollte. Ihr Mut kehrte zurück und sie begann sich mit einem heftigen Zappeln zu wehren – soweit es ihre Verletzung jedenfalls erlaubte.

"Lass mich los, alter Drecksack, ich werd ganz nass! Ich verrat' euch nichts!"

"Cid, lass sie los!", hörte sie Reeve rufen.

"Schnauze!"

Sie schrie und zappelte noch einen kurzen Moment lang ergebnislos, hielt dann aber schlagartig still, als sie das erste Mal richtig nach unten sah. Sie waren wirklich _sehr_ weit oben im Midgar-Tower.

"Lass mich bloß nicht los, du Irrer!" Sie versuchte verzweifelt wieder irgendwo mit ihrem Arm Halt zu finden.

"Hast du sie noch alle, du..." Sie stockte als ihr ein paar Etagen weiter unten etwas anderes ins Auge fiel. Etwas, das nicht gerade alltäglich schien.

"Was... was ist das?", fragte sie verwundert nach unten deutend.

* * *

Es dauerte noch ein paar Sekunden bis Clouds Instinkte und Reflexe den anfänglichen Schock überwunden hatten und auf 'Kampf' umgestellt waren. Nur war Zeit das allerwenigste, was er im Moment hatte. Er stürzte mit seinem unbekannten Angreifer zusammen den Midgar-Tower entlang. Das konnte sehr schnell sehr ungemütlich werden. Er packte seinen Gegner, den er immer noch nicht richtig gesehen hatte, und schaffte es ihn unter sich zu drehen. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn der Sturz war kürzer als erwartet, als die beiden mit einem Regen aus Glasscherben auf der Außenterrasse der Kantine aufschlugen.

Der Aufprall raubte Cloud beinahe die Besinnung, aber der Körper unter ihm bewahrte ihn vor gröberen Verletzungen. Aber wer auch immer ihn angegriffen hatte, er war zäh. Der Sturz hatte ihn nicht umgebracht. Cloud wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen weggestoßen und landete unsanft auf dem Rücken. Er rappelte sich allerdings schnell wieder auf. Dieser Kampf war alles andere als vorbei.

Zum ersten Mal konnte Cloud seinen Gegner richtig sehen, nur konnte er absolut nicht sagen, was für eine Kreatur das war, die sich gerade vor ihm aufrichtete. Sein Angreifer war humanoid und trug Klamotten, aber da endete auch schon alle Ähnlichkeit mit einem Menschen. Wilde schwarze Haare rahmten ein verzerrtes, dämonisches Gesicht ein, das ihn noch am ehesten an ein Reptil erinnerte. Der Kopf und die muskulösen Arme waren gelbgrün geschuppt. Während die linke Hand noch annähernd menschlich war, war die rechte eine groteske Klaue, deren schwarze Krallen messerscharf wirkten.

Das Monster krümmte sich unter lautem, gestocktem Knurren zusammen, nur um sich kurz darauf mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schmerzensschrei aufzubäumen als ein einzelner, ledriger Flügel aus seiner rechten Schulter hervorbrach. Die Kreatur schien einen Moment zu brauchen um sich davon zu erholen, dann richtete sie ihren wütenden Blick auf Cloud, während ein drohendes Knurren in ihrer Kehle aufstieg.

Cloud machte sich bereit. Was auch immer das war, es hatte es auf ihn abgesehen. Strömender Regen goss auf die beiden herab, als sie sich einen Moment lang regungslos anstarrten.

Dann sprang das Vieh mit gefletschten Zähnen auf ihn zu.

Es war verdammt schnell! Cloud konnte sich unter dem ersten Prankenhieb nur knapp hindurch ducken. Er rollte schnell beiseite als es anschließend mit seinem Maul nach ihm schnappte. Doch er schaffte es kaum auf die Beine, da stand es schon wieder vor ihm. Er versuchte mit einem Satz rückwärts zu entkommen, doch er war zu langsam. Er spürte ein heißes Brennen, als die Klaue durch sein Shirt fuhr und seine Brust aufschlitzte. Ein kräftiger Rückhandschlag der Kreatur schleuderte ihn anschließend quer über die halbe Terrasse gegen das Geländer.

Eine Hand auf die blutende Wunde gepresst, die zum Glück nicht tief schien, rappelte sich Cloud wieder auf. Das lief nicht sehr gut, er brauchte eine Waffe! Verzweifelt sah er sich um, doch auf der Terrasse gab es nicht viel, dass sich anbot. Das einzige was herumstand waren einige mit Plastikplanen bedeckte Stühle und Tische. Cloud presste verbissen die Zähne zusammen. Er musste wohl mit dem klar kommen was er hatte.

Die Kreatur schlug zweimal mit dem Flügel und stürzte sich dann abermals auf ihn. Cloud rannte ihr entgegen und zog im Laufen eine der Planen von einem Stuhl. Er schleuderte sie der Kreatur entgegen und sprang dann im letzten Moment beiseite. Die geflügelte Bestie befreite sich gleich wieder aus der Plane, aber die kurze Ablenkung verschaffte Cloud genug Zeit um sich den Stuhl zu schnappen und ihn ihr mit voller Wucht über den Schädel zu ziehen.

Der Stuhl zersprang ihn seine Bestandteile, was Cloud allerdings nur Recht war. Er behielt eines der metallenen Stuhlbeine als Waffe in der Hand und drosch damit abermals auf den Kopf seines Gegners ein. Hatte er zumindest geplant, aber die Kreatur war ihm rechtzeitig ausgewichen. Er drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite um einem weiteren Klauenhieb zu entgehen, der ihn trotzdem noch am linken Oberarm streifte. Unbeirrt nahm er den Schmerz hin und traf das Kinn des Monsters mit seiner Stange.

Der Kreatur entwich ein schmerzerfülltes Fauchen als sie von dem Schlag herum gerissen wurde, konnte aber einem weiteren Hieb ausweichen und entfernte sich mit einem weiten Satz von Cloud. Sie landete auf dem Geländer, schüttelte den Kopf unter den Nachwirkungen des Treffers und fixierte ihn dann knurrend mit ihren bestialischen Augen. Dann flog sie mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über Cloud hinweg, landete auf einem Tisch, stieß sich sofort wieder ab und stürzte sich wieder auf ihn. Sie bremste aber abrupt wieder ab und sprang wieder zurück, wodurch sie einem weiteren Schlag von Cloud entging.

Das Spielchen wiederholte sich noch ein paar Mal, doch jedes Mal blieb das Monster außer Reichweite, als es erkannte, dass sein Angriff nicht durchdringen würde. Schließlich sprang es ein weiteres Mal über Cloud hinweg am Geländer vorbei und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Cloud ließ seine Waffe nicht sinken, sondern blieb angespannt in einiger Entfernung zum Geländer stehen. Er konnte sich denken, was das Vieh wohl vorhatte, aber andererseits wollte er sich nicht auf Geduldspielchen einlassen. Und wer wusste, ob es sich nicht doch abgesetzt hatte. Der Gedanke, dass das Monster – woher es gekommen war interessierte ihn im Moment noch nicht – in der Stadt Amok lief, missfiel ihm.

Langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und schlich sich an das Geländer. Das Stuhlbein fest mit beiden Händen umklammert, versuchte er über den Regen hinweg etwas zu hören. Als er das Geländer erreichte hatte, spähte er vorsichtig darüber hinweg.

Und riss seinen Kopf sofort wieder zurück. Das Monster hatte genau unter ihm an der Wand hängend gelauert und hechte jetzt auf ihn zu. Cloud ließ sich zur Seite auf die Knie fallen und schlug gleichzeitig zu, aber sein Schlag ging ins Leere.

Zum Glück traf das auch auf den Angriff der Kreatur zu. Sie landete wieder auf der Terrasse, machte sofort kehrt und setzte zum nächsten Angriff an, doch Cloud war schnell genug und schaffte es sie mit einem Aufwärtshieb abermals unterm Kinn zu treffen. Er rammte ihr die Stange in den Magen und schlug sie ihr, als sie sich darauf zusammenkrümmte mit aller Kraft auf den Hinterkopf.

Das Biest ging zu Boden, war aber immer noch nicht besiegt. Es wand sich herum und versuchte ihn von den Beinen zu holen, doch Cloud entging dem Angriff mit einem knappen Rückwärtssprung. Die angeschlagene Kreatur rappelte sich auf und stürzte sich dann mit einem wütenden Schrei abermals auf ihn. Aber sie war langsamer geworden. Cloud wich dem letzten Angriff mit einer Drehung aus und vollendete diese mit einem weiteren Schlag auf ihren Hinterkopf, der jedem normalen Menschen den Schädel zerschmettert hätte. Mit einem gequälten Jaulen stürzte sie vorwärts, überschlug sich zweimal und krachte in einen Tisch und die zugehörigen Stühle. Sie sprang nicht wieder auf.

"Cloud, fang!" ertönte es von weiter oben aus dem Turm. Cloud sah auf und erblickte Cid in einem Fenster, der ihm gerade seinen Speer zuwarf. "Gib dem Mistvieh den Rest!"

Cloud fing den Speer aus der Luft, wirbelte ihn herum und holte aus um seinem Gegner den Todesstoß zu verpassen. Er hielt gerade noch rechtzeitig inne, als er Tifa bemerkte, die plötzlich zwischen ihm und der Kreatur stand.

"Hör auf!", schrie sie ihn an, die Arme ausgebreitet, als wolle sie das Monster beschützen.

Cloud brauchte einen Moment bis er die richtigen Worte fand. "Tifa? Was soll das? Geh aus dem Weg, das Ding ist gefährlich!"

"Das ist Elena."

* * *

Clouds ungläubiger Blick haftete eine, für Tifa unendlich lang scheinende, Zeit auf der am Boden kauernden, zurückverwandelten Elena. Fassungslos ließ er Cids Speer sinken, während sich sein Atem wieder beruhigte. Schließlich sah er Tifa halb fragend, halb vorwurfsvoll an.

"Was war das gerade?"

Tifa wich seinen Augen schuldbewusst aus. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Ihr Blick wanderte über seinen Körper. Er schien nur ein paar tiefere Kratzer abbekommen zu haben und der strömende Regen, der immer noch erbarmungslos herab prasselte, hatte auch das meiste Blut bereits abgewaschen. Er war wohl nicht schwerer verletzt. Wenigstens etwas.

Aber das Unangenehmste stand immer noch bevor. Es gab noch etwas zu klären. Leider – oder endlich. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Aber erst wollte sie mit Elena reden.

Ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Cloud.

"Tifa", sagte er bestimmt. "Könntest mir _bitte_ erklären, was das gerade war?"

"Cloud, kannst du drinnen warten? Ich erkläre es gleich."

"Was!" Er deutete auf Elena. "Du-Du wusstest davon, richtig? Das was gerade mit ihr geschehen ist, überrascht dich nicht, oder?"

"Cloud..."

"Was zur Hölle war das!" Sie hatte ihn lange nicht so außer sich erlebt – trotz all ihrer Streits.

"Gib mir fünf Minuten", bat sie verzweifelt, "dann sind Reeve und Cid sicher auch hier. Ich erkläre es euch allen auf einmal. Ich muss nur kurz mit ihr alleine reden."

Die beiden sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann wandte Cloud sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen ab und schulterte den Speer.

"Fünf Minuten", meinte beim Weggehen. "Länger kann ich die anderen sicherlich auch nicht zurückhalten."

"Danke." Tifa lächelte kurz erleichtert. Sie sah ihm nach bis er im Inneren der Kantine verschwunden war, dann wandte sie sich dem eigentlichen Problem zu. Mit einem Schlag war ihr Lächeln wieder komplett verschwunden.

Elena lag immer noch zwischen den umgestürzten Gartenmöbeln in die Clouds letzter Schlag sie geschleudert hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar aufgesetzt aber saß nun regungslos mit gesenktem Kopf da, das Gesicht hinter ihren Haaren verborgen und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich hektisch. Der unablässige Regen hatte sie mittlerweile vollkommen durchnässt. Aber Tifa tat ihr Möglichstes ihr Mitleid für das Häufchen Elend hinunterzuschlucken.

"Bist du verletzt?"

Die Turk reagierte nicht.

"Du warst also nicht bei Reeve."

Sie antwortete immer noch nicht.

"Elena..." setzte Tifa deutlicher an.

"Nein...", kam es kleinlaut zurück, nachdem ihr Atem etwas ruhiger geworden war.

Tifa seufzte enttäuscht. "Ich wollte dir eine halbe Stunde geben es selbst zu regeln. Eine halbe Stunde!" Sie fühlte wie sich langsam ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. "Selbst das war wohl noch zuviel Vertrauen."

"Ich... Ich wollte zu Reeve", begann Elena mit schwacher Stimme und sah zu ihr auf. "Wirklich! Aber ich habe ihn nicht gefunden. Und dann hat Reno..." Tifas strenger Blick ließ sie abbrechen.

"Es sind wieder mal nur die anderen Schuld, oder wie?"

"Nein, dass..." Elena verstummte und blickte wieder zu Boden. "Es hätte doch ohnehin nichts geändert."

"Was?"

"Was hätte Reeve denn schon tun können? Außer er hätte mich in ein Labor wegsperren lassen. Das will ich nicht!"

Es folgte eine lange Pause.

"Ich weiß", sagte Tifa versöhnlicher und deutlich leiser. "Aber was sonst? Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter."

Sie kniete sich zu Elena hinunter.

"Was soll ich noch tun, Elena? Kannst du mir das sagen?" Sie erfasste Elenas Kopf mit beiden Händen und zwang sie ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Was soll ich noch tun! Mir fällt einfach nichts mehr ein. Ich versuch dir zu helfen, ich versuch es wirklich. Ich WILL dir helfen! Ich weiß nur einfach nicht wie!"

Tifas Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter und sie wusste nicht mehr, ob das nur Regen auf ihrem Gesicht war. Sie ließ Elena wieder los und starrte ebenfalls zu Boden.

"Wenn wir einfach warten könnten, bis wir Sarcone gefunden haben. Ich würde ihn persönlich dazu prügeln, dich wieder normal zu machen..." Sie seufzte laut und stellte den Blickkontakt wieder her. "Aber du hast es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Das war doch keine Angstreaktion mehr. Du warst nicht Gefahr. Du hast Cloud einfach nur so angegriffen. Du bist eine unberechenbare Gefahr, Elena."

"Eigentlich..." Die Turk nahm Tifa bei den Händen. "Es gab schon einen Grund, warum ich Cloud angegriffen habe."

"Was?"

"Ich... hab euch im Flur streiten sehen. Und er... Er hat dich..." Sie machte eine längere Pause. "Es war, als wusste ich irgendwie, dass ihr..."

Tifa löste ihre Hände aus Elenas Griff und stand auf. Sie entfernte sich einen Schritt und fuhr sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen – nicht dass es in dem Regen einen Unterschied machte. Sie stieß laut Luft aus, bevor sie sich wieder zu Elena umdrehte.

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht." Entnervt warf sie die Arme in die Luft und suchte nach Worten. "Du... du... du..."

"Lockheart!", hörte sie plötzlich Renos Stimme. Er stand ungeduldig wartend in der Tür zur Kantine. "Kommt gefälligst endlich rein!"

Angewidert schloss Tifa die Augen und biss sich verärgert auf die Zunge. War ja klar, dass _der_ auch mit auftauchte. Sie atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen.

"Steh auf", wies sie Elena schließlich an und hielt ihr dann nach einem kurzen Zögern eine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. "Jetzt hab ich es ohnehin nicht mehr in der Hand, was mit dir passiert."

* * *

"Das... Das gerade war doch Devon, oder?"

"Devon?" Cid sah Raika fragend an, bevor es ihm dämmerte. "Du meinst Elena? Ja, das war sie – zumindest am Ende."

"Krass...", meinte das schockierte Mädchen, das sich nun mit deutlich weniger Widerstand von ihm und einem Wachmann durch den Flur führen ließ.

"Ich dachte, sie wird dann einfach stärker und schneller. Wie ein SOLDAT." Raika starrte nachdenklich zu Boden. "Aber dass sie so aussieht..."

"Wovon redest du?"

"Der Doc hat ihr was von dem Mittel verabreicht, das sie in einen seiner Superkrieger verwandeln sollte."

Es fiel Cid wie Schuppen von den Augenbrauen. Natürlich, Sarcones wahnsinnige Experimente! Und Elena hatte für ihn gearbeitet. Eigentlich hätte es ihm gleich auffallen sollen.

"Und das verdammte Miststück hält es nicht einmal für nötig uns davon etwas zu sagen", schimpfte er, zur Hälfte auf sich selbst sauer. "Na warte!"

Cid knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. Elena hatte sie vorhin also rotzfrech angelogen. Und er hatte es nicht einmal gemerkt! Die konnte etwas erleben!

Wenn er sie noch erwischte.

Er hätte gleich mit nach unten gehen sollen. Für Reeve hatte nur ein kurzer Blick genügt und schon war der ehemalige ShinRa mit einem Gefolge aus drei Wachmännern abgedüst.

Cid selbst hatte seine Augen genauso wenig abwenden können wie die Kleine. Viel zu spät war ihm aufgefallen, dass Cloud keine Waffe hatte. Zum Glück hatte der Junge es immer noch drauf, er hatte den Kampf auch so gewonnen.

Aber dass dieses Vieh Elena war?

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Ob Tifa gewusst hatte, mit was für einer Zeitbombe sie die letzten Tage verbracht hatte? Es schien fast so zu sein. Sie war noch dazwischen gegangen, bevor Elena sich zurück verwandelt hatte, und hatte nicht sonderlich überrascht gewirkt. Eher verärgert.

Aber sie hatte auch nichts gesagt. Kein Wort. Wieder einmal. Was zur Hölle hatte sie sich dabei gedacht!

"Sie ist abgehauen, bevor der Doc fertig war", erzählte Raika von sich aus weiter, aber er hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin. "Wir hätten sie eigentlich wiederfinden sollen, aber dann ist Beruga auch noch abgehauen. Der war wichtiger."

Die kleine Gruppe erreichte das Zimmer aus dem Cid das Mädchen vorher so unsanft entführt hatte. Der Wachmann öffnete die Tür und wies Raika an hineinzugehen. Cid fiel ein, dass er immer noch nicht herausbekommen hatte, wo die anderen SOLDATs steckten, aber im Moment hatte er anderes im Kopf.

"Etwas muss schief gegangen sein", meinte Raika nachdenklich als sie ohne Widerworte zurück in den Verhörraum ging. "Das war doch ein Monster, kein Superkrieger."

Er nahm sie zum ersten Mal wieder richtig zur Kenntnis und sah sie ärgerlich an. "Was hast du von einem irren Hojo-Fan wie deinem Boss erwartet?"

Sie antwortete nicht mehr, bevor der Wachmann die Tür zuzog und ihm den Blick auf das bestürzte Mädchen nahm. Einen Moment lang stand er noch grübelnd im Gang, dann erinnerte er sich an die Standpauke, die noch jemanden erwartete. Eilig machte er sich auf den Weg.

Elena konnte etwas erleben! Oder Tifa. Oder wer auch immer.

* * *

Kaum waren die beiden Frauen zurück im Inneren ließ Reeve Elena von drei Wachleuten abführen. Die Turk wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich schweigend verhaften.

"Wo bringt ihr sie hin?", wollte Tifa wissen als Elena aus der leeren Kantine gebracht wurde.

"Das war doch, wofür ich es halte, oder Tifa?" Reeve war sichtlich wütend. "Was fällt euch überhaupt ein, das zu verschweigen?"

"Wo bringt ihr sie hin?", fragte sie noch einmal und sah sich um. Cloud wirkte fast enttäuscht. Sein Blick sagte ihr, dass er Antwort erwartete. Reno hingegen grinste fast schon erwartungsvoll.

"In die medizinische Abteilung", beantwortete Reeve ihre Frage hektisch. "Wir haben einen Wissenschaftler auf Hojos Forschungen angesetzt, kaum dass wir von Sarcones Plänen erfahren haben."

"Kann der Elena helfen?"

"Keine Ahnung", wimmelt er sie ungeduldig ab. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Tifa? Du hast doch wissen müssen, was für eine Gefahr sie darstellt."

Tifa sah zu Boden. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Natürlich wusste sie das. Es wäre richtig gewesen gleich alles zu erzählen. Zumindest ihre Freunde hätte sie ins Vertrauen ziehen sollen. Aber all das schien ihr selbst jetzt noch eine Form von Verrat an Elena zu sein.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Reeve etwas diplomatischer in eine andere Richtung weiter.

"Sarcones Leute haben sie in Junon gefunden und mitgenommen, nachdem Vincent sie... sie verletzt hatte. Irgendwie ist sie ihnen dann entkommen und mir in Midgar über den Weg gelaufen, eher gefallen", korrigierte sie die Version der Geschichte die Elena vorhin erzählt hatte.

"Also weiß sie doch, wo ihr Hauptquartier ist?"

Tifa schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie kann sich an nichts erinnern. Sonst hätte sie es euch erzählt." _Wahrscheinlich_, fügte sie in Gedanken weniger überzeugt hinzu.

"Sieht ihr ähnlich", meinte Reno herablassend. "Nur Elena bringt es fertig, in so einen Schlamassel zu geraten."

"Halt gefälligst die Schnauze!", fuhr Tifa ihn zornig an. "Das alles ist sowieso nur deine Schuld."

"Red keinen Blödsinn!"

"Doch!" Sie ballte ihre Fäuste, als sie immer wütender wurde. "Du hast ihr das Bein kaputt geschossen und sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Dadurch ist sie ihnen erst in die Hände gefallen."

"Sie ist doch selbst Schuld. Was mischt sie sich auch in solche Sachen mit ein. Wär sie an ihrem Strand geblieben und hätte sich weiter die Sonne auf den Hintern scheinen lassen, wär ihr nichts passiert."

"Irgendwann einmal, Reno", presst sie hervor, "wirst du für all das bezahlen. Und ich rede nicht nur von dem was du Elena angetan hast." Sie fixierte ihn mit ihrem Blick und verschränkte dann die Arme vor ihrer Brust. "Und sieh mir in die Augen, wenn ich mit dir rede!"

Grinsend hob er seinen Blick wieder an. "Was soll ich machen, Lockheart? Regen steht dir ausgezeichnet."

Etwas in Tifa riss endgültig durch. Sie holte aus um Reno eine schallende Ohrfeige zu verpassen, doch er fing ihre Hand einfach ab. Sie bereute augenblicklich keinen richtigen Schlag verwendet zu haben.

"Vorsicht", sagte er mit deutlich ernsterer Stimme, als sein Lächeln verschwand und er ihre Hand nach unten drückte. "Wir wollen doch nicht, dass etwas passiert."

"Reno!" Reeve ging endlich dazwischen und wandte sich gleichzeitig zum gehen. "Komm mit."

Verbissen starrte sie den Turk an, der den Blick aufs Gleiche beantwortete. Dann ließ er ihr Handgelenk los, setzte sein Lächeln wieder auf und machte sich daran Reeve zu folgen.

"Was passiert jetzt?" Sie richtete die Frage deutlich nur an Reeve.

"Das sehen wir, wenn unser Spezialist sie untersucht hat", sagte er nach einer nachdenklichen Pause. "Ich sage euch dann Bescheid. Zieht euch erstmal etwas Trockenes an. Und lass deine Wunden auf der Krankenstation behandeln, Cloud."

Die beiden nickten nur knapp, und sahen sich dann lange schweigsam an, als die zwei ehemaligen ShinRa-Angestellten verschwunden waren. Cloud hatte bisher kein einziges Wort gesagt, aber sein strenger Blick sagte mehr als genug. Sie versuchte verzweifelt die richtigen Worte zu finden, um ihr Verhalten zu rechtfertigen. Aber das konnte sie sich ja nicht einmal selbst richtig erklären.

"Es tut mir leid", war schließlich alles was sie kleinlaut herausbrachte.

Er stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus, aber sein Blick verlor zu ihrer Erleichterung deutlich an Härte. "Er hat Recht, Tifa."

Sie sah ihn entsetzt an.

"Ich meine Reeve, nicht Reno", fügte er schnell hinzu. "Ich meine, du solltest dir was Trockenes anziehen. Du erkältest dich noch."

Sie nickte zustimmend und strich sich eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie würde sich umziehen, heiß duschen und endlich hinlegen. Sie war wirklich am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Der Tag kam ihr schon wieder so unendlich lange vor. Und sie hatte wirklich gedacht, das Schlimmste sei vorbei, als Cloud auf dem Parkhausdach erschienen war.

"Wo zur Hölle steckt dieses Miststück!", ertönte plötzlich Cids aufgebrachte Stimme als er lautstark in die Kantine stürmte.

Erschöpft schloss Tifa die Augen und wünschte sich an einen weit entfernten Ort.

* * *

Elena befand sich nun endgültig dort, wo sie die ganze Zeit über nicht hingewollt hatte. Sie saß halbnackt in einem sterilen Untersuchungszimmer und musste demnächst eine Untersuchung nach der anderen über sich ergehen lassen.

Nahm sie zumindest an.

Bisher war außer einer Routineuntersuchung noch nicht viel geschehen. Weder wurde sie bisher irgendwo festgebunden, noch hatte man versucht sie aufzuschneiden. Sie hatte keine Elektroschocks aushalten, keine erniedrigen Tests über sich ergehen lassen und durch keinen Reifen springen müssen. Und der eine Wissenschaftler, der sich bisher um sie gekümmert hatte, hatte sie gerade wieder allein gelassen. Ein tobender und schreiender Highwind hatte einige Räume weiter für lautstarke Ablenkung gesorgt.

Sie fragte sich, wann der wahre Alptraum wohl begann.

Dass er schon längst begonnen hatte, bemerkte sie als ihr Blick nach unten wanderte. Sie betrachtete zum wiederholten Male die roten Streifen, die ihren Körper mehr und mehr bedeckten. Ihr rechter Arm war mittlerweile komplett bedeckt davon. Das Mal an ihrer Schulter war nur noch deshalb als Ausgangspunkt zu erkennen, weil dort das Gewirr der Streifen etwas dichter war. Ansonsten zogen sich die Linien mittlerweile quer über den Halsansatz bis zu ihrer anderen Schulter, sowie über ihre Brüste hinab bis knapp unterhalb ihres Bauchnabels. Einzig ihre Beine und ihre linke Körperhälfte sahen noch normal aus – wenn sie die entstellende Prothese, die ihren linken Unterschenkel ersetzte, außer Acht ließ. Zu alledem plagte sie auch ihr schlechtes Gewissen, wegen dem was gerade vorgefallen war.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, Miss Devon", schreckte der zurückkehrende Wissenschaftler sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Dieser ewig fluchende Herr hat ein reges Interesse daran Ihren Zustand mit Ihnen zu besprechen."

Arcula – wie sich der Doktor zuvor vorgestellte hatte – schob seine Brille zurecht und ließ ein nervöses Lächeln folgen, wie er es bei fast jedem Satz tat, wie Elena inzwischen festgestellt hatte. Egal ob es sich um einen Scherz oder einen medizinischen Befund handelte. Vielleicht hatte er auch einfach Angst vor ihr.

"Aber keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn aus dem Stockwerk weisen lassen. Wir sollten eine Zeitlang unsere Ruhe haben." Er wischte sich etwas Schweiß von seiner Stirn. Der zurückgetretene Haaransatz und die kurz geschnittenen, langsam ins graue wechselnden dunkelblonden Haare ließen Elena ihn auf Mitte vierzig schließen.

"Wo waren wir stehen geblieben."

Er zog sich einen kleinen Hocker heran und begann ihren Arm zu untersuchen. Elena hingegen sah sich um. Der Raum verfügte zwar über eine Überwachungskamera, aber ansonsten schien es wirklich ein ganz normales Zimmer der Krankenstation zu sein. Keine zusätzlichen Wachen, keine Ketten, kein Käfig. Sie traute der Sache nicht.

"Sie können sich das Vorgeplänkel sparen, Doc. Legen Sie einfach los. Ich will's hinter mich bringen."

Er sah sie unsicher an. "Wovon reden Sie?"

"Sie und zirka eine Million Ihrer Kollegen können es doch gar nicht erwarten mich mit einer Vielzahl ihrer Instrumente zu piesacken und herauszufinden was das Ding in mir so alles draufhat."

"Sie irren sich, Miss Devon." Er wandte sich wieder ihrem Arm zu. "Ich bin der einzige, der von den genaueren Umständen dieser Sache weiß. Der Sarcone-Fall unterliegt strenger Geheimhaltung." Er drückte auf ein paar Stellen an ihrem Unterarm. "Tut das weh?"

"Nein." Elena war immer noch nicht überzeugt, beschloss aber Arculas Spielchen erst einmal mitzuspielen.

"Haben Sie sonst irgendwelche..."

"Schmerzen?", unterbrach sie ihn scharf. "Ständig, fast überall."

"Wirklich?" Arcula sah sie erstaunt an. "Wo genau tut es Ihnen denn gerade besonders weh?"

Sie stockte als sie den Mund bereits zum Sprechen geöffnet hatte. "Nirgends, im Moment. Nach einer Verwandlung sind die Schmerzen wie weggeblasen", beantwortete sie seinen misstrauischen Blick. "Aber ansonsten sind sie fast ständig da. Anfangs war es nur die Schulter und der Arm. Dann kam ein Brennen in der Lunge dazu und mittlerweile achte ich schon gar nicht mehr auf einzelne Schmerzen."

"Ihr Körper wehrt sich gegen die fremden Zellen", erklärte er, als er weitere Streifen abtastete. "Das sind Infektionen. Die werden wahrscheinlich verschwinden, sobald die Umwandlung abgeschlossen ist."

"_Wahrscheinlich!_ Außerdem will ich gar nicht, dass sie abgeschlossen wird. Holen Sie das Zeug aus mir raus!"

"Das wird nicht ganz so einfach werden." Er spielte nervös an seiner Brille bevor er aufstand und sich an einem Labortisch zu schaffen machte. "Außer ein paar ersten Versuchen mit Zellkulturen hat Sarcone nicht viel zurückgelassen, bevor er untergetaucht ist. Und Professor Hojos Aufzeichnungen hat er alle mitgehen lassen. Ich stehe mit meiner Forschung leider erst ganz am Anfang."

"Forschung? Wollen Sie Sarcone Konkurrenz machen?" Sie warf ihm einen äußerst misstrauischen Blick zu, der allerdings nur seinen Rücken traf.

"Man hat mich mit diesem Fall betraut, damit seinen Opfern geholfen werden kann." Arcula zog eine Schublade auf und holte etwas heraus.

"Wenn Sie das sagen.", sagte sie vorsichtig. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er gerade machte. "Also, wie können Sie mir helfen?"

"Bei den Zellkulturen habe ich es geschafft mittels eines speziellen Sedativums die Aktivität der Fremdzellen für ein paar Stunden zu unterdrücken. Ich werde versuchen es an ihren Metabolismus anzupassen. Das hilft Ihnen vielleicht durch den Tag zukommen." Er drehte sich mit einer leeren Spritze in der Hand zu ihr um. "Ich brauche eine Blutprobe von Ihnen."

"Bedienen Sie sich, Doc", meinte Elena wieder etwas entspannter und hielt ihm den rechten Arm hin. "Für mich hört sich das allerdings nicht nach einem echten Heilmittel an."

"Ist es auch nicht. So etwas werde ich ohne Sarcones oder zumindest Hojos Aufzeichnung wahrscheinlich auch nicht hinbekommen – wenn überhaupt."

Elena seufzte niedergeschlagen und ließ sich das Blut abnehmen. Das waren weniger gute Nachrichten. Aber sie würde schon dafür sorgen, dass Sarcone ihr half, ihr altes Leben zurückzubekommen. Seit Reeves Briefing vorhin hatte sie nun auch endlich ein Gesicht vor Augen, das sie in Gedanken schon einmal unsanft umgestalten konnte.

"Was genau ist es eigentlich?", fragte sie zaghaft als Arcula die Nadel wieder herauszog und den Einstich abtupfte. "Das, was Sarcone mir da verabreicht hat? Sind... sind das Jenovazellen?"

"Woher wissen Sie über Jenova Bescheid?" Arcula wirkte unangenehm überrascht.

"Ist das wichtig?"

"Nein. Nein, natürlich nicht." Er ging zurück zu dem Labortisch und packte die Blutprobe weg, dann putzte er seine Brille kurz an seinem Laborkittel. "Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen. Mit Jenova hat das nichts zu tun. Was Ihnen da verabreicht wurde ist ein Cocktail aus Mako und Zellen verschiedenster Monster, dessen genaue Zusammensetzung wohl nur Professor Hojo kannte."

"Und wie genau funktioniert es? Was geschieht da mit mir?"

"Hm, das ist schwer zu erklären." Er kratze sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Man könnte sagen Ihre Zellen werden nach und nach aufgewertet mit den Eigenschaften der Monsterzellen, die anspringen sobald Sie einer Form von Stress ausgesetzt werden. Sie haben sicherlich auch schon bemerkt, dass die Verwandlung nur auf bestimmte Auslöser erfolgt."

"Schmerz, Angst, Zorn", zählte sie auf und sah dann schuldig zu Boden. Ihre Stimme wurde fast unhörbar leise. "Eifersucht..."

"Man kann sagen, das instinktive Verhalten zur Gefahrenabwehr dieser Kreaturen übernimmt dann die Kontrolle."

"Instinkt?", wiederholte Elena leise. So würde sie es nicht beschreiben. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass die gefährlicheren Exemplare der Fauna allesamt von einer bösartigen inneren Stimme angetrieben wurden.

"Machen sich bereits irgendwelche der Verbesserungen bemerkbar?"

"_Verbesserungen!_", würgte sie beinahe hervor. Sie traute ihren Ohren kaum.

"Ihre verwandelte Form ist praktisch nur der Gipfel des Eisbergs", begann Arcula zu erklären, "man könnte fast sagen ein unerwünschtes Nebenprodukt. Das war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum dieses Projekt zu Gunsten des SOLDAT-Projekts fallen gelassen wurde. Sind Sie in den letzten Tagen vielleicht schneller oder stärker geworden, verheilen Ihre Wunden rascher?"

"Ja, ein wenig vielleicht, glaube ich." Dass das eine Untertreibung war, wusste sie natürlich. Allerdings waren das die Eigenschaften, die ihr vielleicht doch noch eine Stelle als Versuchskaninchen einbrachten. "Ich verzichte aber gerne darauf, solange ich nur wieder normal werde. Also tun Sie mir den Gefallen, Doc, und hören Sie auf Sarcones Arbeit zu bewundern, sondern suchen Sie nach einem Gegenmittel!"

"Ich werde tun, was ich kann." Er ging vor ihr in den Knie und betrachtete ihre Prothese. "Wie geht es Ihrem Bein?"

"Es ist aus Metall und hässlich."

Er tastete ihr Knie ab. "Das Gewebe am Ansatz ist gut verheilt, keinerlei Entzündung. Die Prothese scheint perfekt ausbalanciert zu sein. Beruga hatte wirklich ein Händchen für diese Art von Arbeit", schwärmte er nachdenklich. "Haben Sie irgendwelche Probleme damit?"

"Außer dass ich mich nie wieder an einem Strand sehen lassen oder auch nur einen Rock anziehen kann?" Elena teilte seinen Enthusiasmus für das Kunstglied nicht im Geringsten. "Nein. Aber Sie können es gerne behalten, wenn es ihnen so gefällt."

"Ich kenne da einen Spezialisten für plastische Chirurgie der auch mit künstlicher Haut arbeitet. Ich kann Sie mit ihm in Verbindung bringen, wenn das Aussehen der Prothese wirklich so ein großes Problem für Sie darstellt."

"Nein, danke. Lieber nicht."

"Keine Sorge. Er ist keiner dieser ShinRa-Faktor-Ärzte", erklärter er ihm Aufstehen. "Bei ihm sind Sie in guten Händen."

"Ich denke darüber nach."

"Tun sie das." Arcula trat wieder an seinen Labortisch und begann mit einigen Notizen. "Für heute wären wir dann fertig. Sie können sich dann wieder anziehen, ich sage den Wachleuten Bescheid, dass man Sie abholen soll."

Also doch. Soviel also zu 'hier meinten es alle nur gut mit ihr'. "Ich werde eingesperrt?"

"Eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Keine Sorge, Sie kommen in keine der Zellen. Sie bekommen eines der bewachten Quartiere im Verwahrungstrakt. Dort können Sie sich frei bewegen."

"Ein ganzes Stockwerk als Zelle ist immer noch eine Zelle", meinte sie wenig begeistert, doch Arcula reagierte nicht weiter darauf. Sie hob ihre Klamotten hoch und beäugte sie unzufrieden. Sie waren immer noch klatschnass.

"Warten sie kurz. Ich werde für Sie etwas trockenes zum Anziehen kommen lassen." Ihre Notlage war Arcula nicht entgangen.

"Danke, Doc." Elena ließ den nassen Stoff zurück auf den Tisch klatschen, wo er bis eben gelegen hatte.

"Ich werde versuchen das Sedativum über Nacht fertig zu bekommen. Wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder", sagte er im Gehen. "Zur Autopsie."

"Was!", schreckte Elena hoch als sämtliche ihrer inneren Alarmsirenen ansprangen.

Arcula grinste sie nervös an und korrigierte den Sitz seine Brille. "Das war ein Scherz, Miss Devon."

"Ah." Sie machte sich keine Mühe ihre Abneigung gegenüber diese Art von Humor zu verbergen. "Das sollten Sie dringend noch etwas üben. Und bitte nennen Sie mich Elena."

* * *

Lautes Stöhnen erfüllte den kleinen Trainingsraum als Logan seiner angestauten Wut mit einem unablässigen Hagel aus Schlägen auf einen Boxsack freiem Lauf ließ. Ajig, der den Raum eben betreten hatte und damit beschäftigt war einen Apfel zu essen, trat an den riesigen SOLDAT heran, eine Hand lässig in seiner Hosentasche versenkt.

"Du wirkst etwas verstimmt, mein Freund." Er biss genüsslich ein weiteres Stück aus dem Apfel. "Was liegt dir denn auf der Seele?"

Logan verpasste dem Boxsack einen letzten Hieb, der die metallene Aufhängung an der Decke verzweifelt kreischen ließ, und drehte sich mit einem Knurren zu dem anderen SOLDAT herum.

"Das macht dir auch noch Freude, du sadistischer Arsch, oder?" Er baute sich vor Ajig zu voller Größe auf.

"Hey, hey", hob der andere beschwichtigend die Hände. "Mich nimmt das genauso sehr mit wie dich. Das waren zwei Paar äußerst bezaubernde Lippen in deren Genuss ich nun nie kommen werde." Er setzte ein eindeutiges Grinsen auf. "Da bist du echt zu beneiden..."

"Pass auf, was du sagst!" Logan packte Ajig am Kragen und hob seine Faust. Der kleinere SOLDAT reagierte jedoch nicht einmal auf die Bedrohung, sondern starrte ihm nur tief in die Augen. Logan atmete kurz durch, dann ließ er ihn mit einem wütenden Schnauben los und wandte sich wieder dem Boxsack zu.

"Reg dich doch nicht so auf, Großer", meinte Ajig heiter. "Wahrscheinlich ist es ohnehin schon aus mit der Kleinen. Wir finden sicher etwas Neues für dich."

Mit einem lauten Schrei verpasste Logan dem Boxsack einen letzten wütenden Schlag, der die gequälte Aufhängung endgültig sprengte und den Sack an das andere Ende des Zimmers beförderte.

"Wenn wir hier fertig sind, seid ihr mich los", sagte er zu Ajig, ohne ihn anzublicken. Dann hob er sein Handtuch auf und trottete aus dem Trainingsraum.

"Was du nicht sagst", meinte Ajig ruhig als er ihm nachsah. Der SOLDAT schluckte einen weiteren Bissen seiner Frucht hinunter, dann schlug er mit seiner freien Faust nach einem zweiten Boxsack. Der Treffer riss das Trainingsgerät in zwei Teile. Ein gemeines Lächeln breitete sich auf Ajigs Gesicht aus, als sich die Staubwolke um ihn herum legte.

"Mal sehen, was der Boss dazu sagt."

* * *

Nachdenklich auf ihrem Kaugummi herumkauend saß Raika im Dunkeln auf dem gemachten Bett in ihrer Zelle. Der Raum erinnerte sie gar nicht mal so sehr an einen Kerker, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Das Bett war weich, sie hatte einen Schrank, einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, auf dem noch die Reste des Abendessens standen, das sie kaum angerührt hatte, und sogar einen Fernseher.

Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, wo sich die Überwachungskamera befand. Aber das war egal. Sie musste trotzdem versuchen hier herauszukommen. Sie musste mit dem Doc reden. Er wusste vielleicht noch gar nicht, dass sein Mittel unerwünschte Nebenwirkungen hatte. Devon hatte nicht so gewirkt, als hätte sie wirklich Kontrolle über ihre neuen Fähigkeiten. Außerdem musste der Kommandant wissen, dass Midgar ihnen schon dicht auf den Fersen war.

Raika kletterte aus dem Bett, schnappte sich einen ihrer Schuhe und öffnete ein kleines Versteck im Absatz. Ein glückliches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Diese Anfänger hatten es nicht gefunden.

Sie holte eine kleine Ampulle heraus und schlüpfte anschließend in ihre Schuhe. Dann holte sie den Kaugummikloß aus ihrem Mund, legte ihn auf den Tisch und tröpfelte den Inhalt der Ampulle darauf. All das war sehr umständlich, da sie nur ihre linke Hand zur Verfügung hatte.

Sie knetete den Kaugummi durch, so dass sich die zähe Masse mit der Flüssigkeit vermischte, bis er fester und dunkelgrau geworden war. Zufrieden formte sie eine kleine Kugel draus, die sie anschließend in das Türschloss presste. Raika brauchte zwar einige Zeit und ein paar leise Flüche dafür, aber schaffte es schließlich einen ihrer kleinen Ohrstecker aus ihrem Ohrläppchen zu ziehen. Sie drückte das kleine Schmuckstück gegen die Wand und drehte den roten Stein darauf um 180 Grad herum, dann presste sie den Stecker schnell in den aufgebesserten Kaugummi.

Zwei Schritte entfernt erfreute sie sich daran wie kurz darauf das Schloss mit einem dumpfen Knall aufgesprengt wurde. Sie zog langsam die Tür auf und lugte vorsichtig nach draußen. Sie erschrak beinahe zu Tode, als sie Highwind unweit von ihrer Tür auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah, seinen Speer unter einem Arm eingeklemmt.

Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als sie bemerkte, dass er lauthals schnarchte. Ihre kleine Sprengladung hatte ihn offensichtlich nicht aus seinem Tiefschlaf geweckt. Allerdings hatte er seine Füße auf einen zweiten Stuhl gelegt und blockierte somit effektiv den schmalen Gang.

Raika seufzte leise und legte sich vorsichtig zu Boden. Langsam begann sie unter Highwinds Beinen und zwischen den beiden Stühlen hindurch zu kriechen. Angespannt biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie kam fast gar nicht voran, da sie nur ihren linken Arm verwenden konnte und diese Position tat ihrer gebrochenen Schulter alles andere als gut.

Sie erstarrte förmlich vor Schreck, als Highwind sich plötzlich bewegte und dann laut schmatze. Sie hielt ihren Atem an und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Erst eine Minute nachdem er wieder zu Schnarchen begonnen hatte, wagte sie sich weiter vor.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie unter ihm hindurch war. Sie war in Schweiß gebadet, als sie endlich wieder aufstehen konnte, aber auch sehr erleichtert. Sie betrachtete den schlafenden Highwind noch kurz mit einem triumphalen Grinsen, streckte ihm die Zunge raus und machte sich auf den Weg. Jetzt galt es den Ausgang zu finden. Zügig bog sie um die nächste Ecke.

"Und wo willst du hin?"

* * *

Elena musste schmunzeln als Raika sichtbar erschrocken zusammenzuckte und sich dann ganz langsam mit einem ertappten bis entsetzen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihr umdrehte.

"Äh...", begann sie verunsichert zu stammeln.

"Die Toiletten sind da vorne", sagte Elena in eine Richtung deutend und wandte sich dann wieder dem geöffneten Fenster zu, an dessen Rahmen sie lehnte und von wo aus sie ihren Blick über das nächtliche Midgar schweifen ließ. Die frische, herbstliche Nachtluft machte ihr nichts aus. Im Moment war ihr sowieso jede Art von Abkühlung recht.

"Denkst du etwa ich breche aus, nur um aufs Klo zu gehen?", fragte Raika offensichtlich beleidigt von Elenas Desinteresse.

Elena stutze kurz und sah das Mädchen dann verwundert an. "Du bist ausgebrochen?"

"Jaaaahhhhhhaaaa!", triumphierte Raika mit zurückkehrender Selbstsicherheit und stemmte ihren heilen Arm stolz in die Hüfte. "Die Tür, die mich aufhält ist noch nicht erfunden."

"..." Ein amüsiertes Grinsen schlich sich auf Elenas Gesicht "Dir ist doch sicher aufgefallen, dass die Tür gar nicht abgeschlossen war, oder?"

"Nat... WAS?" Raika starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, während sie fassungslos nach Worten suchte. "Du lügst doch! Warum sollte man eine Zelle nicht abschließen? Und warum bewacht mich dann dieser alte Sack?"

Elena zuckte mit den Schultern. "Was Highwind angeht: Keine Ahnung. Aber dieses Stockwerk dient nur zur Verwahrung mit minimaler Sicherheit. Wir können uns hier überall frei bewegen. Nur die Türen zu den Aufzügen und ins Treppenhaus sind verschlossen. Da findest du dann auch die Wachmänner." Fragend sah sie die Rothaarige an. "Du warst noch nicht oft im ShinRa-Tower, oder?"

Raika schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, noch nie... Moment mal!", schrie sie mit einem Mal auf. "Wenn das ganze Stockwerk ein Gefängnis ist, warum bist du dann hier?"

Elena stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und sah wieder nach draußen. "Die Vorführung heute Nachmittag hat wohl niemanden besonders gefallen. Ist ihnen wohl lieber, wenn ich nicht frei im ganzen Gebäude herumlaufe."

"Hm", brummte Raika zustimmend und trat neben Elena ans Fenster. Das Mädchen lehnte sich weit hinaus und warf einen Blick die lange Glasfassade entlang nach unten und anschließend nach oben. Als sie die relativ aussichtslose Lage erkannte, seufzte sie niedergeschlagen. Sie legte den unverletzten Arm auf den Fensterrand und bettete ihren Kopf darauf.

"Sei froh", meinte Elena. "Früher haben sie die Gefangenen tagelang einfach nur im Verhörzimmer festgehalten."

Raika brummte nur als Antwort, dann sahen die beiden ein paar Minuten lang einfach nur aus dem Fenster. Elena sog die kalte Luft tief ein und genoss das Gefühl. So makaber es auch war, sie hatte sich die letzten Stunden fast schon wohl gefühlt. Ihre Lungen brannten nicht mehr, der stechende Schmerz in ihrem Rücken war weg und diese ihr den Verstand raubende Stimme hielt auch die Klappe. Ganz so, als würde was auch immer da in ihr brodelte sich zufrieden darauf ausruhen wieder einen Sieg über sie errungen zu haben. _Gut_ ging es ihr trotzdem immer noch nicht, das wusste sie. Das Jucken und Brennen unter ihrer Haut erinnerte sie immer noch deutlich daran.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir abhauen?", schlug Raika plötzlich vor. "Ich kann dich mitnehmen, vielleicht bist du mir ganz nützlich."

"Ich bin die letzten Tage genug davongelaufen", sagte die Turk nach einer kurzen Weile.

"Müssen wir ja nicht unbedingt. Wir können ja warten, bis mich die anderen hier rausholen. Wenn du uns dann hilfst, darfst du sicher mitkommen. Der Kommandant und der Doc freuen sich sicher, wenn du freiwillig zurückkommst."

Elena war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Kleine das wirklich ernst meinen konnte. "Als ob ich mich noch mal freiwillig in die Hände von diesem Irren begebe?"

Raika antwortete nicht, sondern musterte stattdessen die roten Streifen an Elenas Hand, bevor die Turk sie in ihrem Ärmel verschwinden ließ.

"Tut es denn weh? Das Verwandeln, meine ich."

"Höllisch." Treffender konnte sie es eigentlich nicht beschreiben. "Zumindest bis kurz vor Schluss. Wenn ich mich dann endgültig verwandle ist es fast befreiend."

"Hm. Naja, da bist du aber selbst schuld. Du hättest halt nicht weglaufen dürfen."

Elena warf dem Mädchen einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

"Wenn du nicht weggelaufen wärst", fuhr Raika fort, "dann hätte der Doc sicher was gefunden, was dir hilft."

"Ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass dein _'Doc'_ schuld daran ist, dass es mir überhaupt so miserabel geht", antwortete Elena etwas fassungslos über Raikas Sicht der Dinge.

"Es war doch sicher nicht seine Absicht, dass du dich in so ein Ding verwandelst. Da muss was schief gelaufen sein. Wärst du geblieben, dann hätte er das repariert und du wärst jetzt sicher schon einer von seinen neuen Superkriegern - wie ein SOLDAT!"

"Du hältst das wirklich für eine tolle Sache, nicht wahr?" fuhr sie Raika an. "Sarcone hat mich entführt und in ein Monster verwandelt! Und alles an was ich mich davon erinnern kann sind Schmerzen. Wenn er _'Superkrieger'_ erschaffen will, soll er sich Freiwillige suchen, wenn er dafür Irre findet."

"Du bist wie Lorgan. Der mag das Ganze auch nicht sonderlich."

"Schlauer Kerl. Und warum arbeitet er dann für Sarcone?"

"Weil es unser Auftrag ist, natürlich."

"Du klingst fast schon wie ein SOLDAT." Oder ein Turk, dachte Elena reumütig.

"Hey! Ich _bin_ ein SOLDAT... fast. Außerdem bist du undankbar. Der Doc hat dir doch das Leben gerettet. Valentine hat dich doch ziemlich zerschnetzelt. Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass sein Mittel noch nicht ganz perfekt war."

"Wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn du dich plötzlich in ein abscheuliches Unding verwandeln würdest, das du nicht einmal ansatzweise kontrollieren kannst? Und dann sagt dir jemand 'Hey, freu dich gefälligst, du bist jetzt ein Superkrieger!'."

"Ich brauch das ja nicht, ich bin ein..."

"Ein SOLDAT. Ja, ja, ich weiß schon. Glaubst du ich hätte das gebraucht? Ich war auch zufrieden mit dem was ich konnte. Aber es wurde mir aufgezwungen. Also, würde dir das gefallen?"

Raika starrte eine Zeitlang nachdenklich vor sich hin. "Ein bisschen unheimlich war das schon..." Plötzlich hellten sich ihre Züge wieder auf. "Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den Doc für dich frage, dass er dich wieder normal macht? Das kann er sicher auch."

Das Weltbild der Kleinen war gar nicht so einfach zu erschüttern. Sie schien geradezu begeistert von ihrem Vorschlag. Aber das brachte Elena auf eine eigene Idee.

"Du glaubst das ginge?"

"Ganz sicher!", beteuerte Raika eifrig. "Also, hilfst du mir zu entkommen?"

"Okay. Aber ich habe keine Lust lange auf Rettung zu warten. Wir brechen aus und schlagen uns zu eurem Hauptquartier durch. Eine Turk-Superkriegerin und eine SOLDAT." Elena spielte das Spiel mit und trieb den Enthusiasmus der Kleinen weiter an. "Zusammen müssten wir das doch schaffen, oder?"

"Ja, ganz sicher sogar. Es ist nämlich gar nicht so weit bis zum Hauptquartier. Wir müssen nur..." Raika schlug ihre Hand vor den Mund und funkelte Elena wütend an.

"FÜR WIE BLÖD HÄLTST DU MICH EIGENTLICH!"

"Schrei noch lauter", kommentierte sie Raikas lautes Organ und hielt sich kurz die Ohren zu. Soviel zu diesem Plan.

"Du bist gemein." Schmollend bettete das Mädchen seinen Kopf wieder auf die Fensterbank. "Beim Doc werde ich kein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Das kannst du vergessen."

"Den überzeug ich schon selbst. Geh jetzt besser wieder ins Bett. Wenn du deine Fluchtpläne umsetzen willst, solltest du ausgeschlafen sein."

_"ER iSt hIeR!"_

Elena zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, aber die Stimme meldete sich kein zweites Mal. Sie beschloss es sich einfach nur eingebildet zu haben, es war ohnehin viel zu früh. Langsam wurde sie paranoid.

Sie zuckte gleich noch ein weiteres Mal erschrocken zusammen als keine zwei Sekunden später eine laut schimpfende und schnaufende Gestalt um die Ecke stürmte. Elena stöhnte leise auf. Highwind war Gesellschaft auf die sie im Moment verzichten konnte.

"Diese kleine Mistkröte! Alarm! Die kleine Irre ist ausgebro..." Er blieb abrupt stehen und riss seinen Speer hoch, als er die beiden erblickte. "Hab ich dich!"

"Schrei nicht so, Alter", maulte Raika ihn frech an und wandte sich desinteressiert ab.

"Was zur Hölle treibt ihr hier?"

"Frische Luft schnappen", meinte sie immer noch wenig beeindruckt, während Elena sich gar nicht erst mit einer Antwort abmühte.

"Verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine, Kleine. Du bist aus deinem Zimmer ausgebrochen!"

"Das ganze Stockwerk ist doch die Zelle", entgegnete Raika. "Die Tür war gar nicht abgesperrt. Wieso sollte ich da ausbrechen? Das wär ja blöd!"

Elena konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verbergen, als sie Raika zuhörte. Die Turk warf Highwind einen kurzen Blick zu. Er war nicht richtig überzeugt, also bestätigte sie die Aussage des Mädchens mit einem stummen Nicken, worauf er sich zumindest ein bisschen zu entspannen schien. Der Pilot senkte seinen Speer und stieß ein genervtes Brummen aus. Er machte keinen Anstalten zu gehen, sondern betrachtete die beiden einen Moment lang und öffnete dann das nächstliegende Fenster. Anschließend kramte er eine Zigarette aus seiner Tasche und schob sie zwischen die Lippen.

Elena seufzte leise und blickte zum wiederholten Male auf das nächtliche Midgar hinaus. So schnell würde sie hier wohl keine Ruhe mehr haben.

"Hey, hier drin ist Rauchverbot!", beschwerte sich Raika bei dem Piloten.

_"ER iSt hIeR uM dIch zU TöTEn!"_

Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte alles um sie herum auszublenden. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Sie wollte nichts hören.

"Ich rauch ja auch nicht nach drinnen."

_"TöTE IhN!"_

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Etwas fühlte sich falsch an. Wieso war es nur die Stimme? Keine Schmerzen, keine Atemnot, keine Panikattacke.

"Krieg ich auch eine?"

_"TÖtE iHN! SoNSt tÖTeT eR dICh!"_

Sie presste die Augen fester zusammen. Auch wenn die anderen Symptome fehlten, war die Stimme immer noch ein die Nerven zerfetzendes Kreischen.

"Ganz sicher nicht."

Und wenn es die Stimme allein nicht schaffte, dann würden Highwind und Raika sie endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie riss genervt die Augen wieder auf.

"Entschuldigt mich, ich...", murmelte sie knapp und wollte sich zum gehen wenden.

_"HiNtEr diR!"_

Aus purem Reflex wirbelte Elena herum und fing die dunkle Gestalt aus ihrem Angriffssprung auf die Dreiergruppe heraus ab. Ein langes Messer bohrte sich durch ihre rechte Handfläche. Elena entfuhr ein Schmerzensschrei, dennoch hielt sie beide Arme ihres Angreifers in Schach. In den emotionslosen, dunklen Augen des komplett in schwarz gekleideten, maskierten Mannes erkannte sie nur eine kleine Andeutung von Überraschung. Dann krachte Highwinds Faust in das Gesicht des Unbekannten und schleuderte ihn zur Seite, wodurch Elenas Griff gelöst und das Messer unsanft aus ihrer Hand gerissen wurde.

Sie stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus, gönnte sich aber keine Auszeit, sondern nahm an der Seite von Highwind Kampfposition ein und versuchte den pochenden Schmerz in ihrer Hand zu ignorieren. Der unbekannte Angreifer war verschwunden. Aber wohin? Der Flur schien plötzlich deutlich dunkler als zuvor.

"Wo zur Hölle steckt der Mistkerl?", knurrte Highwind, seinen Speer im Anschlag.

"Jaha! Ich wusste ihr holt mich raus!", jubelte Raika lautstark hinter den beiden. "Mach sie fertig, Shishima!"

"Halt die Klappe!", riefen die Turk und der Pilot zugleich.

_"LiNkS!"_

Elena stieß Highwind aus dem Weg und schlug ins Dunkel. Ihr Faust fand ihr Ziel und traf den Maskierten im Sprung am Brustkorb. Der Treffer warf ihn abermals zurück, aber er konnte den Schwung in einen Rückwärtssalto umdrehen und landete sicher auf den Beinen.

"Du bist interessant", sagte er, den Blick auf Elena gerichtet. Dann rettete er sich mit einem Satz rückwärts vor einem wütenden Hieb von Highwinds Speer und schien geradewegs in der Wand zu verschwinden.

Elena hatte nur eine Sekunde lang Zeit sich zu wundern, dann tauchte Shishima wieder wie aus dem Nichts auf, traf Highwind mit einem Kinnhaken und sandte ihn mit einem anschließenden Tritt zu Boden, bevor er mit einem Sprung in Richtung Decke wieder verschwand.

_"REcHtS!"_

Diesmal blockte Shishima ihren Schlag ab und ging seinerseits zum Angriff über. Elena hatte alle Mühe seinen Klingenhieben auszuweichen und brachte sich schließlich mit einem verzweifelten Sprung in Sicherheit.

_"RuNtEr!"_

Sie warf sich zu Boden und entging somit im letzten Moment den drei Wurfmessern. Sie rollte sich zur Seite und sprang wieder auf, als eine zweite, tiefer gezielte Salve der Geschosse auf sie zuflog. Eines der Messer traf sie in den Oberschenkel. Elena biss die Zähne zusammen und unterdrückte einen weiteren Schmerzensschrei. Sie schaffte es auf den Beinen zu bleiben, bemerkte allerdings zu spät, dass sie ihre Deckung vernachlässigt hatte. Ein Kick des Attentäters traf sie am Brustkorb. Sämtliche Luft wurde aus ihren Lungen gepresst und sie mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das geöffnete Fenster geworfen. Das war genug um sie vorerst zu Boden zu schicken.

_"TöTE IhN!"_

Während Elena, ihren schmerzenden Kopf mit beiden Armen umklammert hielt und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, hörte sie wie sich Highwind laute Flüche ausstoßend auf Shishima stürzte. Sie rechnete ihm nicht gerade viele Chancen aus.

_"Er wIRd DIcH tÖTeN!"_

Sie hob ihren Oberkörper an, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der Ninja Highwinds Waffe mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter Kontrolle brachte und den Piloten damit an der Schulter zu Boden hebelte. Einen Ruck später brach der Knochen mit einem lauten Knacken. Highwind stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, gefolgt von einer Triade von Schimpfwörtern.

_"DU WIrsT sTErbEn!"_

Jetzt war alles wieder da. Das Brennen, die Schmerzen, die Angst. Elena spürte wie ein zorniges Knurren in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Sie schüttelte ihre Benommenheit mit einem Schlag ab und katapultierte sich wieder auf die Beine. Mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen Zucken riss sie das Wurfmesser aus ihrem Bein und schleuderte es auf Shishima, der gerade zum Todesstoß gegen Highwind angesetzt hatte. Der Überraschungseffekt war auf ihrer Seite. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, war aber immer noch schnell genug es mit einem Arm abzuwehren und eine schlimmere Verletzung zu verhindern. Elena stürmte ihre Verletzungen ignorierend auf ihn zu, doch Shishima sprang erneut in die Dunkelheit und verschwand.

Die Turk sah sich um, ohne auf den nur noch schwach fluchenden und stöhnenden Highwind zu ihren Füßen zu achten. Zwei weitere Wurfmesser flogen auf sie zu, doch sie wehrte sie einfach mit einem Schlag ihrer rechten Hand ab. Es war, als wurde es wieder heller. Sie nahm einen huschenden Schatten wahr. Ein bösartiges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

"IcH kAnN dICh sEhEN."

Der Schatten kam auf sie zu, sie stürzte ihm entgegen. Ihre Klaue schoss nach vorne und schloss sich wie ein Schraubstock um Shishimas Hals. Ihr triumphales Grinsen hielt nur für einen Moment an. Die Klinge des Ninjas fuhr durch ihre Schulter und ihr Griff wurde schwach. Shishima wand sich aus der Umklammerung und war wieder verschwunden. Sie stolperte vorwärts. Ein Treffer in die Kniekehle brachte sie zum Stürzen. Elena sah noch die Fensterfront auf sich zukommen, doch ein harter Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf ließ schon zuvor alles schwarz werden.

* * *

Raika zuckte mitfühlend zusammen, als hätte sie den letzten Treffer selbst abbekommen. Elena hatte gerade begonnen sich zu verwandeln, aber Shishima hatte sie mit einem krachenden Tritt in den Nacken gegen ein Fenster geschmettert und damit ausgeknockt. Er hielt sie mit seinem Fuß noch einen Moment lang in dieser Position, bevor er seine bewusstlose Gegnerin zu Boden fallen ließ, wo ihre Züge und ihr Arm wieder ihre normale Gestalt annahmen. Shishima betrachtete die Turk noch einen Augenblick lang - fast anerkennend, wie es für Raika schien - dann drehte er sich zu ihr um.

"Krass", meinte sie immer noch etwas sprachlos. Dann hellten sich ihre Züge auf. "Du bist echt cool, weißt du das? Kannst du das mit Jinua auch machen?"

Shishima kam langsam auf sie zu. Auch wenn er ziemlich cool war, so war er in erster Linie unheimlich. Sie schaffte es nicht ihn länger als ein paar Sekunden anzusehen, bevor sie den Blick abwenden musste.

"Wo sind die anderen?" Ihr Enthusiasmus nahm bereits ab. Fragend blickte sie sich um. "Unten? Oder am Dach? Ihr seid doch sicher mit dem Hubschrauber hier, oder?" Er antwortete nicht und plötzlich beschlich sie ein sehr beunruhigendes Gefühl. "Shishima?"

"Du missverstehst da etwas", erklärte der Schattenmann ruhig, während er näher kam. "Der Kommandant hat dich von deinen Pflichten entbunden."

Raika war sich noch nicht ganz sicher was das bedeuten sollte, aber sie wich instinktiv zurück. "Wa-was?"

"Durch deine Gefangennahme wurdest du als Risiko eingestuft. Ein Risiko, das beseitigt werden muss bevor es Schaden anrichten kann."

"Ich hab nix verraten!"

"Das ist irrelevant."

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während sie weiter zurückwich. "D-du-du lügst doch! Lorgan würde das nicht zulassen. Der Kommandant hat dich gar nicht geschickt, du Arsch. Du hast uns verraten, nicht wahr? Verräter!"

Raika stieß mit dem Rücken an das offene Fenster. Sie musste sich nur darunter hindurchducken, aber sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Hektisch sah sie sich um. Sie sollte weglaufen. Aber wohin? Sie kannte sich nicht wirklich aus hier. Laut Elena gab es irgendwo Wachen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass die sie vor Shishima beschützen konnten. Ihre Augen wurden feucht, als die Angst sie richtig ergriff.

"Bitte bring mich nicht um." Ihre Stimme begann zu brechen. "Ich hab echt nichts verraten, ich schwör's! Ich will mit heimkommen."

Shishima sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Sein kalter, leerer Blick allein genügte schon, um ihr Herz beinahe stehen bleiben zu lassen.

"Keine Sorge, es wird schnell gehen. Ich werde dir keine Schmerzen bereiten."

Shishima hob seine Unterarmklinge an als er die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden überbrückt hatte. Raika zog wimmernd den Kopf ein, schloss die nassen Augen und wartete auf ihr Ende. Plötzlich hörte sie ein dumpfes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem Röcheln. Eine warme Flüssigkeit spritze ihr ins Gesicht. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen wieder auf.

Shishima hing vor in der in der Luft, die Füße nur ein paar Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt, eine Hand um den blutigen Speer gelegt, der aus seiner Brust ragte. Highwind stand hinter ihm, den Speer mit dem unverletzten Arm haltend, während der andere kraftlos und verdreht an ihm herabhing. Trotzdem schaffte er es den tödlich Getroffenen hochzuhalten.

"Tut's weh, Arschloch?", knurrte der Pilot verbissen. Er zitterte förmlich vor Anstrengung. "Nächstes Mal bring mich besser um, bevor du mir deinen verfickten Rücken zukehrst!"

"Fü... r das... ehr... Rei... ch", röchelte Shishima mit letzter Kraft. Er fixierte Raika mit seinem Blick, der immer noch keine Emotionen widerspiegelte. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er ein letztes Mal seinen Arm hochriss, bevor er schließlich erschlaffte.

Highwind warf den Speer samt dem Aufgespießten beiseite und starrte sie zähneknirschend an.

"Scheiße..."

Raika stand immer noch unter Schock. Erst als sie Highwinds besorgtem Blick folgte und an ihr selbst herabsah, bemerkte sie die drei Wurfmesser in ihrer Brust. Sie öffnete ungläubig den Mund, brachte aber keine Worte heraus. Alles um sie herum verschwamm. Sie merkte noch, wie sie zu Boden sackte, dann wurde die Welt dunkel.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Hoppla. Das ging mal wieder vergleichsweise schnell g Das war offensichtlich Raikas Kapitel. Viel zu sagen gibt's nicht wirklich, außer dass es mir ungemein Spaß macht ihren Charakter zu schreiben. Die Instant-Sprengladung ist natürlich reiner SciFi-Müll, der auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist, passt aber irgendwie zu Raika wie ich finde.

Die Kampfszene zwischen Elena und Cloud ist schon entstanden, als ich noch ein Zivi war, hab sie mittlerweile nur wieder etwas überarbeitet. Ansonsten dachte ich ruf auch mal wieder in Erinnerung, dass Elena immer noch schwarz gefärbte Haare hat. Ohja, und ich dachte ich mach mal wieder ganz subtil drauf aufmerksam, dass Ajig auch nicht ganz harmlos ist. Der hatte schon lange nichts mehr zu tun.

Und die Verletzungen bei den Protagonisten häufen sich langsam '

Naja, lasst hören wie's euch gefallen hat. 2006 liefert hoffentlich den Rest von "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime"!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 12. Dezember 2005


	15. Anxious Hearts

**Kapitel XV**

_Anxious Hearts_

_Wenige Stunden später..._

Bedrücktes Schweigen erfüllte den Konferenzraum. Einzig Tifas Schritte waren zu hören, als sie nervös vor dem großen Panoramafenster hin- und herschritt. Draußen regnete es schon wieder - oder immer noch. Das Licht der schwachen Herbstsonne, die gerade erst am Horizont aufstieg, drang kaum durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Tifa hätte gut noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen können, aber Reeve hatte Cloud und sie vor einer halbe Stunden wecken und über den Vorfall in der Nacht unterrichten lassen. Seitdem warteten sie hier auf neue Nachrichten.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und schnaubte frustriert. "Verdammt! Was dauert da so lange?"

"Beruhig dich, Tifa." Im Gegensatz zu ihr saß Cloud am Konferenztisch und wirkte deutlich gefasster. Nur seine Mimik verriet ein Spur von Besorgnis. "Reeve wollte gleich hier sein."

Sie sah ihn finster an und nahm ihre Marschroute wieder auf. "Ich hab in der letzten Woche zu viele nächtliche Angriffe erlebt, als dass ich mich beruhigen könnte."

"Es hilft auch nichts mehr, wenn du jetzt ein Loch in den Teppich läufst."

Tifa blieb abermals stehen und stieß beleidigt Luft aus. Sie wollte etwas Scharfes erwidern, überlegte es sich dann doch anders. Cloud hatte Recht. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und griff nach der Tasse mit Kaffee, die man ihr bereitgestellt hatte - wenn auch nur um eine Beschäftigung für ihre Hände zu haben. Sie starrte eine ganze Weile besorgt in die dunkle Flüssigkeit, bevor sie schließlich an dem warmen Getränk nippte. Sie hoffte, Elena und Cid waren in Ordnung. Sie wusste bisher nur, dass es in der Nacht einen Angriff gegeben hatte, der wohl Raika gegolten hatte, und die drei verletzt worden waren. Wie schwer hatte ihr niemand sagen können - oder wollen.

Als die Tür sich öffnete und Reeve endlich auftauchte, sprang Tifa auf und verschüttete aus lauter Hektik etwas von ihrem Kaffee.

"Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte sie aufgeregt. "Kommen sie durch? Warum zur Hölle hast du uns nicht früher geweckt?"

Reeve legte eine dünne Mappe auf den Tisch und hob dann beruhigend die Hände. "Keine Sorge. Alle sind am Leben und kommen durch." Er seufzte leicht. "Das Mädchen hat unglaubliches Glück gehabt. Drei Wurfmessern haben sie in die Brust getroffen, aber der potentiell gefährlichste Treffer ist von ihrer Schiene abgefangen worden. Die anderen beiden waren zwar auch nicht harmlos, aber die Notoperation war erfolgreich. Jetzt muss sie nur noch aufwachen."

Tifa verschränkte ihre Arme und starrte Reeve ungeduldig an. Das war noch nicht das, was sie hören wollte. Sie unterbrach ihn allerdings nicht.

"Cid hat einige blaue Flecken und einen unschönen Bruch an der rechten Schulter davon getragen. Das wird einige Zeit brauchen um zu heilen, allerdings ist er sonst schon wieder wohl auf - wenn man sein Wohlbefinden an der Anzahl der Schimpfwörter pro Minute messen kann."

"Und Elena?"

"Elena geht es gut. Sie ist bei Doktor Arcula."

Erleichterung machte sich bei Tifa breit, wurde aber schnell durch Verwirrung ergänzt.

"Ich dachte, sie wurde auch verletzt."

Reeve nickte zustimmend. "Habe ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber offensichtlich hat sie nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen."

"Hat sie sich...?", begann Tifa unsicher, aber Reeve schüttelte den Kopf.

"Soweit ich weiß, nicht."

"Wer waren die Angreifer?", mischte sich Cloud, immer noch am Tisch sitzend, endlich in das Gespräch ein.

"'_Der_ Angreifer'", stellte Reeve klar. "Es war nur ein einziger."

Sowohl Tifa als auch Cloud sahen ihn ungläubig an, während er zwei Fotos aus der Mappe holte und auf den Tisch legte. Tifa hob eines davon auf und betrachtete es näher. Es zeigte einen blassen, toten, jungen Mann, der ziemlich offensichtlich wutainesischer Abstammung war. Das Bild war kurz unterhalb seines Halses abgeschnitten, aber ein paar rote Ränder ließen Tifa annehmen, dass er an einer Wunde in seiner Brust gestorben war.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Cloud, der das andere Foto in seiner Hand hielt.

"Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr mir das vielleicht sagen könntet." Er zog sich einen Stuhl heraus und setzte sich hin. "Laut Elena hat Raika ihn angeblich 'Shishima' genannt. Sein primäres Ziel war offensichtlich das Mädchen, also gehört er wahrscheinlich zu Mishimas Leuten, aber wir haben keinerlei Informationen über ihn. Er war weder bei den normalen Truppen, noch bei SOLDAT."

"Ein Auftragskiller vielleicht", schlug Cloud vor. "Mishima scheint ja manchmal auch Kräfte von außerhalb seiner Gruppe anzuheuern. Er hat auch Elena angestellt."

Tifa schloss kurz die Augen. Sie hatte schon vollkommen verdrängt, wie diese ganze elende Sache überhaupt begonnen hatte. Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihr daran zu denken. Sie betrachte das Foto noch ein letztes Mal, dann legte sie es zurück auf den Tisch.

"Wie konnte er hier eindringen?", fragte sie schließlich um das Thema fortzuführen.

Reeve stieß ein langgezogenes Seufzen aus. "Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß weder wo, noch wie er hier hereingekommen ist. Er taucht auf praktisch keinem Überwachungsvideo auf. Er hat die Wächter im Verwahrungstrakt umgebracht, aber ansonsten konnte er wohl jedem Widerstand aus dem Weg gehen. Das muss ein absoluter Profi gewesen sein." Er betrachtete eines der Fotos. "Wer zum Teufel war der Kerl?"

Tifas Blick haftete noch einen Augenblick auf dem Foto, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten um etwas anderes. "K-kann ich... Können wir zu ihnen?"

* * *

Elena betrachtete ungläubig die Wunde an ihrer rechten Hand. Sie hatte das nicht geträumt. Sie wusste, dass Shishimas Klinge ihre Hand durchstoßen hatte, aber jetzt war es nichts weiter als ein größerer Schnitt auf jeder Seite. Dasselbe galt für ihre Schulter und ihren Oberschenkel. Die Wunden dort waren vor ein paar Stunden noch mehr als bloße Kratzer gewesen - deutlich mehr als das. Nur ihr Kopf brummte noch von dem letzten Treffer des Ninjas. Nicht, dass sie sich über diese spontane Genesung beklagen wollte, nur war es irgendwie unheimlich - ziemlich unheimlich sogar.

"Guten Morgen." Arculas nicht mehr ganz frische Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken auf. Dunkle Ringe umrahmten die Augen des Doktors, der sich kurz zu einem schwachen Lächeln zwang.

"Sie sehen nicht so aus als hätten Sie viel geschlafen, Doc."

"Sie hatten auch keine ruhige Nacht, wie mir zu Ohren gekommen ist." Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Haben Sie sich wieder verw..."

"Mir geht's gut! Das war nichts, was ich mittlerweile nicht schon gewohnt wäre", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. Sie hatte keine Lust ihre wenig ruhmreiche Begegnung mit dem Attentäter ein drittes Mal nachzuerzählen. Nachdem sie auf der Krankenstation wieder zu sich gekommen war, hatten Reeve und einige andere sie den Rest der Nacht ausgefragt. "Einer Ihrer Chefs hat mich runter geschickt. Können Sie mir sagen, was ich hier mache - außer Ihnen den Schlaf zu rauben?"

"Ihr Sedativum ist fertig."

Elena sah den Doktor ungläubig an. "Jetzt schon?"

"Naja, ein erster Prototyp zumindest", gab er zu. "Ich hab die ganze Nacht daran gearbeitet. Ich benötige nur noch einen kleinen Augenblick ihrer Geduld. Setzen sie sich solange, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ohne lange eine Antwort abzuwarten, verschwand Arcula durch eine Tür in einen anderen Teil des Labors. Elena verschränkte misstrauisch die Arme und lehnte sich gegen den Untersuchungtisch, setzte sich allerdings nicht. In ihren Ohren hörte sich das viel zu einfach an. Und schon allein das Wort 'Prototyp' traf nicht gerade auf Wohlgefallen bei ihr.

_"Du bRAuChst dAs nIcHT."_

Apropos 'einfach'. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte das Gekreische auszublenden. Sehr plötzlich erschien ihr auch der Prototyp eines Prototypen von einem Gegenmittels wieder verlockend.

_"DU BRaUchSt nUR mICh!"_

"Halt die Klappe!". Elena verfluchte sich innerlich sofort dafür, aber sie schaffte es einfach nie, darauf nicht zu reagieren.

_"DeNkST Du, dU wÄrSt nOCh aM LeBen oHnE mIcH? GeSterN NAchT haBE iCh dIcH geREttEt. IcH, uND nIeMAnD sOnSt. ... WIEdEr eINmAl."_

"Blödsinn."

_"IcH waR scHOn ImMeR bEi dIR. OhNe miCh wÄRst du ImMEr nOCh eiN äNgSTlIcHEs DiNG In dEn SlUMs, daS veRmUTlIcH scHOn lAnGe abGEkrAtZ wÄRe. IcH bIN eS, dIe diCh aM LeBEn häLt. ErINneRst dU diCh?"_

Sie öffnete die Augen und starrte nachdenklich gerade aus, anstatt ein weiteres Mal zu widersprechen.

_"ICh LÜge fÜr dIcH, wEnN dU zU DumM daZu bISt. IcH laUfe fÜr diCh weG uNd veRsTEcKe UnS, wEnN Du zU tÖriCHt biSt. IcH _TÖTE_, wENn DU Zu FEiGe BisT. ErINNerE DIcH! Cera. Krauser. Palmer. ICh lÖsE dEiNe PrOBlEme FüR diCh, WEil Du ZU sCHwaCh dAzU BIsT. NUr weIL icH pLöTZliCh eInE StiMmE HabE, hAt sICh dARAn nIcHTs geÄnDeRt."_

Elena betrachtete besorgt ihr verzerrtes Spiegelbild in der metallenen Oberfläche des Schrankes gegenüber. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sie schwören können, es war nicht das ihr eigenes.

_"Du dENKsT dU kAnNsT mIcH EiNfAcH sO lOS wErDEn? DU BRaUchSt mICh! OhNe miCH wIrST dU dRaUFgeHeN!"_

Elena setzte gerade zu einer Erwiderung an, als Arcula zurück in den Raum kam.

"Entschuldigen Sie die Verzögerung." Er stellte ein Gestell mit einigen gefüllten Ampullen vor sich ab. Eine bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schimmerte in den gläsernen Behältern und fesselte Elenas Blick. Arcula kramte währenddessen mit dem Rücken zu ihr eine frische Spritze und ein Desinfektionsspray aus einer Schublade hervor. "Machen Sie doch bitte einen Ihrer Arme frei."

_"FaLL nIcHt aUF ihN hErEIn, dAS ZEuG brInGt DicH UM!"_

Nach einem kurzen Zögern schälte sich Elena wortlos aus ihrer Trainingsjacke und schob einen Ärmel ihres Shirts über den Ellenbogen zurück. Sie sah zu wie der Doktor die Spritze mit dem Inhalt einer Ampulle aufzog und sie anschließend entlüftete.

_"TöTe IhN!"_

Elena zuckte zusammen und unterdrückte gerade noch ein überraschtes Husten, als ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Brust fuhr, der jedoch fast augenblicklich wieder nachließ. Arcula schien nichts davon bemerkt zu haben. Mit einem grimmigen Schnauben richtete sie sich auf und marschierte auf den Doktor zu.

_"TÖTE IHN!"_

"Rechts oder links?", fragte Arcula fast schon verspielt und drehte sich ahnungslos zu ihr um. Er wich erschrocken zurück, als Elena plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand und mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck die Spritze aus der Hand riss.

"Danke, Doc." Sie starrte erst ihn und dann die Spritze einem Moment lang grimmig an, bevor sie sich die Nadel in den Arm rammte und sich die Flüssigkeit injizierte.

"Was tun sie denn? Sie sollten die Stelle erst desinfizieren, außerdem..."

Sie reichte ihm die leere Spritze wieder. "Ich wollt's hinter mich bringen, Doc."

_"DaS wIrSt dU nOcH bErEuEn..."_

"Sie sind eine sehr seltsame Person", sagte der Doktor mit einem Kopfschütteln und begann die Stelle nachträglich zu desinfizieren. "Hat Ihnen das schon einmal jemand gesagt?"

Elena zuckte nur mit den Schultern, dann sah sie Arcula eindringlich an. "Kann ich Sie etwas fragen, Doc?"

"Was denn?"

"Wie viel verdienen Sie hier?"

* * *

"Ich will doch nur eine einzige, gottverdammte Zigarette rauchen!"

Tifa wusste sofort, dass sie und Cloud das richtige Krankenzimmer betreten hatten.

"Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass das nicht geht!", schrie eine Krankenschwester verzweifelt, die kurz vorm Nervenzusammenbruch zu stehen schien. "Das ist die Krankenstation, hier sind noch andere..."

"Komm mir nicht mit dieser blöden Ausrede! Das ist ein kümmerliches Einzelzimmer und nicht die Notaufnahme." Cids grimmige Miene hellte sich auf, als er seine beiden Besucher bemerkte. Tifa winkte ihm kurz zu.

"Endlich zwei Menschen, denen ich nicht sofort eine reinhauen möchte!" begrüßte er sie lautstark. Der Pilot saß aufrecht im Bett, seine rechte Schulter war inklusive fast des ganzen Armes dick bandagiert, ansonsten wirkte er aber kerngesund.

"Wie geht's dir?", fragte Cloud, während die Schwester, dankbar für die Ablenkung, aus dem Raum huschte.

"Wie soll's mir hier schon gehen? Es fängt schon mit diesen diebischen Elstern an, die mir meine Zigaretten geklaut haben..." Cid unterbrach seine Schimpftriade abrupt, als Cloud ihm eine Packung Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug auf die Bettdecke warf. Tifa konnte gar nicht schnell genug hinsehen, schon hatte er einen der Glimmstängel zwischen den Lippen.

"Du bist ein echter Held, mein Freund", murmelte Cid, während er sich die Zigarette anzündete. Er nahm zwei tiefe Züge, dann lehnte er sich entspannt gegen das aufgestelltes Kopfteil zurück.

Tifa konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. "Ich glaube, Cloud wollte eigentlich wissen wie es deiner Verletzung geht", meldete sie sich endlich zu Wort.

Cids Miene wurde wieder grimmiger. "Was soll groß sein? Der dreckige Mistkerl hat mir die Schulter gebrochen. Aber wisst ihr, was der größere Scheißdreck ist?" Er setzte sich wieder auf und begann mit seiner unverletzten Hand wild herum zu gestikulieren. "Die haben mir gesagt es dauert sechs Wochen bis das wieder verheilt ist. SECHS WOCHEN! Bloß weil keiner der feinen Herren Doktoren seinen geheimen Materiavorrat auspacken will. Ständig heißt's nur, das wäre jetzt verboten. Pff, '_verboten_'. Was glaubt ihr, wie die Welt heute aussehen würde, wenn wir uns für jedes dämliche Wehwehchen sechs Wochen Zeit genommen hätten."

"Die Zeiten haben sich eben geändert, Cid", versuchte Cloud ihn etwas zu beschwichtigen, aber der Pilot wollte nichts davon wissen.

"Quatsch! Ich wette mit euch, wenn hier irgendeiner von den großen Bossen mit einem eingewachsen Zehennagel herein marschiert kommt, ist der fünf Minuten später wieder Saltos schlagend zur Tür hinaus." Er schnaubte laut aus und lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Alles eine korrupte Vetternwirtschaft."

Mit ein paar schnellen Zügen rauchte er seine Zigarette zu Ende und drückte sie bedenkenlos auf seinem Nachtkästchen aus, bevor er sich gleich die die nächste anzündete.

"Wie geht's der kleinen Irren?", fragte er schließlich etwas ruhiger.

"Sie wurde operiert und ist über den Berg", sagte Cloud.

"Gottverdammtes Arschloch!", knurrte Cid. "Überhaupt, die ganze Bande sollte sich etwas schämen. Sie mag zwar eine irre Bombenlegerin sein, aber sie ist trotzdem noch ein Kind. Feiger geht es gar nicht mehr!"

Tifa konnte ihm da nur Recht geben.

"Ich weiß", stimmte auch Cloud zu. "Aber sie hatte Glück. Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet."

"Nein, hab ich nicht", erklärte er mit einem gewissen Bedauern. "Ich hab nur den Spinner erledigt, als er dachte, er hätte schon gewonnen. Und selbst dann hat er sie noch erwischt." Er deute mit einem kurzen Nicken auf Tifa. "Deine labile Turk-Freundin hat uns den Arsch gerettet. Vor seinem ersten Angriff hatte ich ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise bemerkt. Zur Hölle, selbst danach hab ihn die meiste Zeit nicht gesehen. Elena dagegen hat ihn quasi aus der Luft gepflückt. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre hättet ihr mich und die kleine Irre in 'nen Plastiksack stecken können."

Tifa blickte nachdenklich auf die glimmende Spitze von Cids Zigarette. Bisher hatte sie angenommen Elena war ebenfalls ein Ziel des Attentäters gewesen und es wäre in erster Linie Cids Anwesenheit zu verdanken, dass es nicht noch schlimmer ausgegangen war. Ihr gefiel es zu wissen, dass Elena endlich etwas Richtiges getan hatte.

"Muss mich wohl mal bedanken", murmelte Cid leise. Tifa musste ihm abermals zustimmen, jedoch bevor jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, sprang plötzlich der Rauchmelder an der Decke des Zimmers an und stieß ein ohrenbetäubendes Piepsen aus.

"Gottverdammt! Kann einer von euch das Scheißding runterreißen?"

* * *

"Hier stecken Sie also." Mishima ließ bewusst etwas Ungeduld in seiner Stimme mitklingen. "Ich muss mit Ihnen sprechen."

Der lange Raum, in dem er Sarcone endlich ausfindig gemacht hatte, ließ noch am ehesten auf den anfänglichen Zweck dieser Anlage schließen. Ein breiter Graben teilte den Raum in zwei schmale Hälften, die nur ein einzelner Metallsteg verband. Der Doktor lehnte am Geländer des Steges und schien Mishima nicht wirklich zu beachten. Stattdessen warf er einen faszinierten Blick auf den Inhalt des Beckens.

"Ein beeindruckendes Lebewesen, nicht wahr?" Mit der Frage zeigte er, dass er Mishimas Anwesenheit zumindest zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Mishima trat näher und warf ebenfalls einen Blick über das Geländer. Etwa fünf Meter unter ihnen ruhte ein langer, grauer Leib knapp unter der Oberfläche des trüben Sumpfwassers.

"Ja", sagte er schließlich. Er hatte dem gewaltigen Tier bisher nicht sonderlich Beachtung geschenkt. Es war bereits hier gewesen, als sie die Anlage in Beschlag genommen hatten, hatte sich aber nicht als Störfaktor erwiesen, also hatten er seinen Männern befohlen es einfach in Ruhe zu lassen. Im Nachhinein eine weise Entscheidung. Das Ungetüm hatte sich als sehr praktische Methode zur Beseitigung gewisser Abfälle herausgestellt.

"Wie er wohl hier hereingekommen ist?", fragte er schließlich doch von leichter Neugierde ergriffen.

"Diese Tiere haben nach ihrer Geburt noch nicht einmal annähernd die beeindruckende Statur von ausgewachsenen Exemplaren", erklärte Sarcone. "Der Sumpf staut sich ja offensichtlich bis hierher zurück. Er wird durch eine der Schleusen gekommen sein und hat sich hier anscheinend zu lange wohlgefühlt. Dann ist er zu groß geworden und jetzt kommt er nicht mehr hinaus."

"Also wird er wohl irgendwann verhungern", brummte Mishima knapp. Sein Interesse war bereits wieder verflogen und wurde abermals von Ungeduld ersetzt.

"Höchstwahrscheinlich." Sarcone zeigte ebenfalls kein weiteres Interesse mehr an dem Grabenbewohner und wandte sich endlich Mishima zu. "Sie wollten etwas mit mir besprechen?"

"Ja. Shishima."

Der junge Doktor zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. "Was ist mit ihm?"

"Seine 24 Stunden sind schon längst abgelaufen", sagte Mishima in einem Tonfall, von dem er hoffte, er würde Sarcone klar machen, er solle die Situation ernster nehmen. "Ich nehme also an, er hat es nicht geschafft, sich um unser kleines Problem zu kümmern."

"Sie meinen das Mädchen? Ru-Ri... äh..."

"Raika. Ich muss davon ausgehen, dass Midgar früher oder später aus ihr heraus bekommt, wo wir uns aufhalten. Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher."

"Dann schicken Sie eben jemand anderen, der sich darum kümmern soll", erwiderte der Doktor immer noch wenig interessiert. "Mir ist relativ egal, wie Sie es anstellen. Ich hab Sie schließlich dafür angeheuert, dass ich mich mit so etwas nicht beschäftigen muss."

"Für einen zweiten Versuch haben wir nicht genug Zeit. Wir evakuieren die Anlage." Mishima machte deutlich, dass es kein Vorschlag war.

"Was?!" Sarcones gleichgültige Haltung löste sich in Luft auf und er trat energisch an den SOLDAT heran. "Mishima, ich habe Sie zum Lösen von Problemen und als Schutz angeheuert, nicht um mit Ihnen wegzulaufen!"

"Ihnen wird aufgefallen sein, dass mir langsam die Männer ausgehen."

"Dann heuern sie Neue an, Gott verdammt! Wofür habe ich Ihnen eigentlich das ganze Geld gegeben?

Mishima ignorierte ihn. "Ich habe noch einige Schlupflöcher zur Verfügung. Ihre Arbeit ist doch ohnehin beinahe abgeschlossen, oder?"

Sarcone warf verzweifelt die Arme in die Luft und wandte sich ab. "Die Grundlagen, ja! Aber es gibt da noch unzählige Feinheiten, die ich..."

"Nun, die werden warten müssen", stellte Mishima mit gelassener Sachlichkeit fest. "Eine ähnliche Einrichtung wie hier kann ich Ihnen leider nicht mehr bieten. Aber sie können ja ihren Geldgeber kontaktieren. Vielleicht ist er in der jetzigen Phase etwas weniger kontaktscheu und stellt ein Labor zur Verfügung. Auch, wenn ihm das Verschwinden seines Spitzels wohl weniger gefallen dürfte."

Der Wissenschaftler fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und stieß ein langes Seufzen aus. "Wenn ich mit meiner Forschung warten muss, dann kann mein Geldgeber das ebenfalls", meinte er schließlich wieder etwas ruhiger und sah zu Mishima auf. "Also schön, verfahren wir nach Ihrem Plan, brechen wir die Zelte ab."

"Gut. Ich sage den Männern Bescheid." Ohne noch länger abzuwarten machte Mishima kehrt und marschierte davon. "Wir haben nicht unbegrenzt Transportkapazität. Suchen Sie das Wichtigste zusammen, alles - und jeder - andere wird vernichtet."

* * *

Elena war froh, dass sie keine Uhr dabei hatte. Sie wollte gar nicht wissen, wie lange sie schon vor Tifas Tür stand und sich nicht traute anzuklopfen. Immer wieder ging sie in ihrem Kopf durch was sie sagen wollte und verwarf einen Plan nach dem anderen. Sie hatte Angst, dass sie es ohnehin wieder verbocken würde, egal was sie sagte. Insgesamt hatte sich ihre Situation mittlerweile vielleicht verbessert, aber trotzdem war seitdem sie Midgar verlassen hatten nichts mehr so verlaufen, wie sie sich das gewünscht hatte. Und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es von Mal zu Mal nur schlimmer wurde.

Sie hatte Tifa seit dem Vorfall mit Cloud nicht mehr gesehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie immer noch sauer. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken? Aber hatte die Schwester auf der Krankenstation nicht gesagt, Tifa hatte sie sehen wollen? Außerdem musste sie sich zumindest einmal richtig entschuldigen - wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und klopfte dann zaghaft an. Erst als sie hörte, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, machte sie die Augen wieder auf.

"Elena", begrüßte Tifa sie knapp und etwas überrascht. Elena konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob es freudige oder unangenehme Überraschung war.

Sie hob zur Begrüßung nur kurz ihre Hand an und begann hastig loszubrabbeln. "Hi, du wolltest mit mir reden... haben sie mir zumindest gesagt! Wenn nicht, dann..."

Tifa machte nur einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt ihr die Tür auf. "Komm rein!"

Elena ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und trat ein. Noch bevor Tifa die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, setzte sie ihren Wortschwall fort. "Tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Ich war recht lange bei Arcula... und dann haben sie vergessen..."

Elena blieben die Worte vor Verblüffung im Hals stecken, als sie sich umdrehte und von Tifa plötzlich fest umarmt wurde.

"Danke."

Elena war immer noch sprachlos. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, sogar einem weiteren Kinnhaken, aber nicht damit.

"Wo-wofür?", brachte sie schließlich hervor.

"Für letzte Nacht." Tifa löste sich wieder von ihr und schaltete den kleinen Fernseher aus, der bisher leise im Hintergrund gelaufen war. Damit bestand die Geräuschkulisse des kleinen Zimmers nur noch aus dem unablässig gegen das Fenster prasselnden Regen.

"Cid hat mir erzählt, was du getan hast", fuhr Tifa fort und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, auf dem der Fernseher stand. "Du hast sein Leben gerettet. Und das von Raika."

Daher wehte also der Wind.

"Ich glaube, er hat es falsch erzählt", meinte Elena bescheiden. Sie war auf ihren Auftritt von letzter Nacht nicht sehr stolz. Sie wusste schließlich woran es in erster Linie lag, dass sie alle noch am Leben waren. "Ich wurde KO geschlagen. Den Assassine hat er umgebracht - wurde mir zumindest gesagt."

"Cid meinte, ohne dich hätte er es nicht geschafft. Und ein Lob aus seinem Mund ist etwas seltenes." Tifa schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes, scheinbar ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln, das jedoch gleich darauf von einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck abgelöst wurde. "Wurdest du nicht auch verletzt?"

"Eine dicke Beule am Hinterkopf und ein paar Kratzer." Sie zeigte ihr nur kurz die Schnittwunde an ihrem Handrücken. "Ich... ich nehme an, ich hatte Glück."

Tifa schien sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben, da sie nicht weiter nachhakte. "Und was sagt dieser Doktor...?"

"Arcula."

"Genau. Kann er dir helfen?"

"Bisher nicht", gestand die Turk, fügte dann aber schnell hinzu, "a-aber er hat etwas entwickelt, quasi eine Art Beruhigungsmittel, dass es zumindest für einige Zeit unterdrücken soll."

Tifa sah sie misstrauisch an. "Aber geheilt wirst du dadurch nicht?"

"Es... nein...", seufzte Elena. Sie hatte schon damit gerechnet, dass Tifa von dem geringen Fortschritt nicht sehr begeistert sein würde.

"Warum darfst du dann frei herumlaufen?"

"Reeve hat mir eine Stunde Ausgang gewährt." Es war die Wahrheit, nur fürchtete sie fast, Tifa würde es ihr nicht glauben. Ein knappes 'Ah' war jedoch zunächst ihre einzige Antwort.

"Nun, zumindest ist es ein Anfang. Das Beruhigungsmittel, meine ich", sagte Tifa schließlich. Scheinbar bemühte sie sich dabei zuversichtlich zu klingen, dann allerdings lächelte sie Elena wieder an. "Und ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist."

Ein wohltuendes Gefühl der Erleichterung machte sich in Elena breit. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln kurz und ging zu Tifa hinüber. Es gab noch eine letzte Sache, die sie zu klären hatte.

"Tifa." Sie fasste die Dunkelhaarige, die sie unschlüssig ansah, an den Händen. "Das mit Cloud tut mir so unendlich Leid! Ich wollte ihn nicht angreifen, wirklich nicht! Nur als ich euch... als ich ihn gesehen hatte..." Etwas verzweifelt suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. "Reno hat mich kurz zuvor so unglaublich wütend gemacht... ich habe einfach die Kontrolle verloren. Und das Ding wartet nur auf sowas..."

Elena brach ab, als sie sah wie sich das Gesicht der anderen Frau verfinsterte. Tifa löste ihre Hände aus Elenas Griff und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu, dann trat sie vor das Fenster und starrte wortlos hinaus. Elena stieß ein enttäuschtes Seufzen aus und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt. Tifa war ihr also doch immer noch böse. Aber was hatte sie auch anderes erwarten sollen? Wäre es besser gewesen, nicht wieder davon anzufangen?

Eine ganze Zeitlang sagte keine der beiden ein Wort. Nur das Geräusch der an der Glasscheibe zerschellenden Regentropfen überdeckte die unangenehme Stille, bis Tifa plötzlich ihre Fäuste mit einem Knurren auf die Fensterbank donnerte.

"Ich hasse dieses gottverdammte Dreckswetter!", schimpfte Tifa, bevor sie dann etwas ruhiger fortfuhr. "Regen, Regen, immer nur Regen. Das geht jetzt mittlerweile fast vier Wochen so." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn gegen die Fensterscheibe. "Kommt mir so vor als wären es schon vier Jahre..."

Elena seufzte leise. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob sie erleichtert sein sollte. Tifas letzter Ausbruch galt wohl nicht ihr, aber allen Anschein nach wollte sie auch nicht über den Vorfall von gestern reden. Es war wohl das Klügste es ihr einfach gleich zu tun und das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ich kann Regen auch nicht ausstehen", begann die Turk zu erzählen. "Auch ein Grund, warum an die Costa del Sol gezogen bin." Ihre Lippen formten ein zynisches Lächeln. "Dumm nur, dass es da auch eine dreimonatige Regenzeit gibt. Die müsste ohnehin bald wieder..."

"Warum zur Hölle tust du das?!" Tifa fuhr so schlagartig herum, dass Elena erschrocken zusammen zuckte.

"W-Was?"

"Ich bin nicht blöd", zischte Tifa sichtlich aufgewühlt und begann dann den kleinen Raum auf- und abzuschreiten. "Ich weiß warum du Cloud angegriffen hast: Du warst eifersüchtig. Auf ihn! Schön, du hast da vielleicht die Kontrolle verloren, aber glaub nicht, dass ich deine kleine Einlage auf der Fähre vergessen habe. Da warst du bereits wieder du selbst."

"I-ich...", versucht die Turk sich zu verteidigen.

"Du weißt, dass ich eine Frau bin?", unterbrach Tifa sie und deute auf sich selbst.

"Ja... ja natürlich! Aber... also, ich..." Elena überlegt kurz, wie sie es am besten formulierte und wich dabei Tifas Blick aus. "Ich hab mir da nicht wirklich eine Grenze gesetzt."

"Aber wieso?" Sie warf in Arme in die Höhe und marschierte immer noch vor Elena hin und her. "Woher? Warum?!"

Elena schluckte schwer. Sie hatte sich das anders gewünscht. Im Moment kam sie sich vor wie bei einem Verhör.

"Du... Du warst da für mich. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, dich um mich gekümmert, ohne daran zu denken was früher zwischen uns war. Da ist es einfach... irgendwie... passiert?" Sie versuchte Tifa mit einem unsicheren Lächeln etwas zu beruhigen.

"Großartig!" Es schien nicht zu funktionieren. Tifa wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

"Wirklich großartig", wiederholte die Dunkelhaarige deutlich kraftloser als gerade eben noch und starrte abermals zum Fenster hinaus. "Dann bin ich also wieder mal die glückliche Gewinnerin, weil ich zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort war und kein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt bekommen habe?" Sie stieß ein lautes Seufzen aus und ließ abermals ihren Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Glasscheibe sacken. "Ich brauch das nicht schon wieder. Ich kann auf diese Art der Zuneigung verzichten."

Elena konnte sie nur verwirrt ansehen. "Wo-Wovon redest du?"

Tifa drehte sich wieder um, lehnte sich aber nach wie vor gegen das Fenster. "Dass es einfach nur Zufall war, dass _ich_ dich gefunden habe." Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich selbst, den Blick zur Seite ins Leere gerichtet. "Es hätten genauso gut Cloud oder Cid sein können. Oder sogar Reno! Oder sonstwer. Und du würdest..."

"NEIN!" Mit einem Mal war Elena, klar worauf Tifa hinaus wollte. "Nein, nein, nein!"

Entsetzt sprang sie auf und packte Tifa an den Schultern. "Es war vielleicht tatsächlich Zufall, dass du mich gefunden hast, aber das ist mir egal. Ganz egal! Hörst du? Es ist zwar das einzige Ereignis in letzter Zeit, für das ich wirklich dankbar bin. Aber es geht hier nicht darum, dass du mich _gefunden_ hast." Sie strich ihr eine ins Gesicht gefallene Haarsträhne beiseite und fuhr dann mit einer Hand sanft über ihre Wange. "Es geht hier um _dich_, und nur um _dich_."

"Elena, bitte..." Endlich sah Tifa sie wieder an. Ihre Augen wirkten so erschöpft und irgendwie verzweifelt.

"Tifa, hör mir zu! Ich... ich..."

Plötzlich zerriss ein schrilles Klingeln die Stille, so dass sie beide überrascht zusammen zuckten. Ihre Blicke wanderten zu dem Telefon, das neben dem Bett auf dem Nachtkästchen stand.

"Tifa...", versuchte Elena sofort den Faden von gerade eben wieder aufzunehmen, doch Tifa drückte sich an ihr vorbei.

"Lassen wir das", murmelte sie leise, Elena den Rücken zugewandt. Die Turk ließ sich mit hängenden Schultern zurück gegen den Fernsehtisch sinken und stieß ein enttäuschtes Seufzen aus. Sie sah zu, wie Tifa sich kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Augen fuhr und dann den Hörer abnahm.

"Ja?" Sie lauschte kurz der Stimme am anderen Ende, ihr Gesicht immer noch von Elena abgekehrt. "Ja, sie ist hier. Gut, ich sage es ihr. Bis gleich."

Tifa legte auf und drehte sich endlich wieder zu Elena um, die sie fragend ansah.

"Raika ist vor einer halben Stunde aufgewacht", erklärte sie ohne Blickkontakt herzustellen. "Sie will mit dir sprechen."

* * *

Eine Viertelstunde später stand Elena mit verschränkten Armen vor der großen verspiegelten Glasscheibe des Verhörraums und betrachtete ihr grimmiges Ebenbild. Sie konnte beinahe spüren, wie Reno sie von dahinter aus angrinste. Sie hatte im Moment absolut keine Lust hier zu sein und mit der Kleinen zu reden. Natürlich wollte sie, dass das Mädchen endlich verriet, wo sich Sarcone versteckte, allerdings zweifelte sie stark daran diejenige zu sein, die es dazu brachte. Sie hatte einen Teil des Verhörs am Vortag mitangesehen. Auf das laute Geschrei konnte sie gut und gerne verzichten. Aber das war nur der kleinere Grund.

Eigentlich wollte sie im Moment wieder viel lieber mit Tifa allein sein. Wegen der frustrierenden, abrupten Unterbrechung von gerade eben, hätte sie am liebsten laut geschrien. Aber zumindest wusste sie jetzt wieder, dass Tifa sie nicht hasste. Eher das Gegenteil. Sie hoffte jedenfalls, dass das keine Einbildung war.

"Hast du gar nichts zu sagen?"

Raikas Frage schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. Elena drehte sich halb zu ihr um. Der Rotschopf saß zusammengekauert in einem Rollstuhl neben dem Tisch und sah sie fragend an. Raika war kreidebleich und sah nicht sehr fit aus. Das Geschrei würde heute vielleicht doch nicht ganz so laut ausfallen.

Elena wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. "Du bist doch diejenige, die mit mir reden wollte."

"Schon." Selbst Raikas Stimme klang schwach und kraftlos. "Die anderen haben immer gleich angefangen mir Fragen zu stellen."

"Ich arbeite nicht für diesen Verein", sagte Elena. Nach einem kurzem Seufzen, dreht sie sich schließlich doch ganz um und setzte sich dem Mädchen gegenüber an den Tisch. "Ich bin nicht hier, um dich auszufragen."

Raika warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. "Aber wir werden abgehört, oder?"

"Ziemlich sicher sogar." Elena richtete einen weiteren bösen Blick auf den Spiegel und hoffte dahinter irgendjemanden damit getroffen zu haben. "Die trauen mir wahrscheinlich genauso wenig wie dir."

Raika sah sie verständnislos an. "Aber du bist doch ein Turk..."

"Ich _war_ ein Turk!" Elena richtet sich in ihrem Stuhl auf und starrte irgendwo in den Raum, um dem Mädchen nicht in die Augen zu blicken. "Dinge ändern sich und Seiten können schneller wechseln als man denkt. Das sollte dir inzwischen auch klar geworden sein."

"Hat es Spaß gemacht?"

Überrascht stellte sie den Blickkontakt wieder her. "Was soll Spaß gemacht haben?"

"Ein Turk zu sein?"

Elenas Blick rutschte nach unten auf ihre Hände. Für einen kurzen Moment hätte sie über die Frage am liebsten laut gelacht. Ein kleines Mädchen, das mittlerweile in Raikas Alter gewesen wäre, hätte die Frage sicher nicht so lustig gefunden. Genauso wenig wie ein paar Dutzend anderer Leute.

Spaß? Hatte sie sich diese Frage überhaupt jemals selbst gestellt? Stolz, das war sie gewesen - zumindest nachdem sich der Schock ihrer Aufnahmeprüfung gelegt gehabt hatte. Und erleichtert, da ihre Todesstrafe erlassen worden war. Aber sie war gerade mal ein paar Wochen ein richtiger Turk gewesen, bevor es mit ShinRa zu Ende gegangen war. Hatte sie in der kurzen Zeit so etwas wie 'Spaß' erlebt? Sie erinnerte sich an ein paar freie Abende, die sie mit Reno und Rude verbracht hatte. Die waren bisweilen ganz lustig gewesen, auch wenn die meisten Späße auf ihre Kosten gegangen waren.

Allerdings erinnerte sie sich noch an etwas anderes: Die Art, wie die Leute erschrocken aufblickten, wenn sie in ihrem dunkelblauen Anzug irgendwo aufgetaucht war. Die Mischung aus Furcht und Respekt, die ihr fast überall in der zivilisierten Welt entgegengebracht worden war. Selbst die gewöhnlichen Soldaten, zu denen sie einmal selbst gehört hatte, salutierten manchmal vor ihr, auch wenn das nicht wirklich zum Protokoll gehört hatte. In diesen paar Wochen war ihr - von einem größenwahnsinnigen Zuhälter einmal abgesehen - niemand blöd gekommen. Das hatte ihr sehr gefallen.

"Manchmal", fasste sie ihre Antwort schließlich zusammen, die Augen immer noch nach unten gerichtet. Raika erwiderte nichts darauf und für einen kurzen Augenblick schwiegen sich die beiden einfach nur an.

"Nachdem sie mir gesagt hatten, ich könnte ein SOLDAT werden, da konnte ich an nichts anderes mehr denken", begann Raika plötzlich mit einem schwachen Lächeln im Gesicht zu erzählen. "Ich kannte ja die Geschichten, was SOLDATs so alles machen. Die tollen Kräfte, die sie bekommen. Die megastarke Materia, die sie verwenden dürfen."

Elena sah auf. Nun war es das Mädchen, das gedankenverloren vor sich hin starrte. Nach einer weiteren schweigsamen Minute blickte Raika sie wieder an.

"Glaubst du, Shishima hat die Wahrheit gesagt? Hat der Kommandant wirklich befohlen mich zu töten?"

Elena stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. "Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich. Es ist das Sinnvollste was er tun konnte", gestand sie schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken. "Gefangen stellst du für ihn ein ziemliches Sicherheitsrisiko dar. Es ist einfacher dich zu liquidieren als dich zu befreien."

"Ich hätte nichts verraten..."

Der Kloß in Raikas Hals war praktisch nicht zu überhören. Eine erste Träne kullerte ihr ebenfalls über die Wange. Unwillig das mit anzusehen, stand Elena auf und wandte sich wieder der verspiegelten Wand zu. Sie traute dem Mädchen durchaus zu in einem normalen Verhör einen Befrager nach dem anderen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, aber wenn hier immer noch so gearbeitet wurde wie zu ShinRas Zeiten - wovon sie beim Blick auf das Personal ausging - dann wäre sie früher oder später an die wahren Spezialisten geraten. Das hätte die Kleine keine fünf Minuten durchgestanden.

"Irgendwann hättest du es sicher getan. Und davon mussten sie ausgehen", erklärte Elena ihr, ohne den Blick vom Spiegel zu nehmen. "So ist eben das Leben. Turks, SOLDATs, jeder, der in so einer Gruppe steckt, tut eben was getan werden muss."

"Und ich? Was soll ich jetzt tun?", schniefte der Rotschopf.

Elena trat erneut zu ihr an den Tisch. "Du kannst als heulendes Elend warten bis deine Verletzungen verheilt sind und sie dich in ein Heim stecken. Oder du kannst dieser ganzen Sache ein Ende machen."

Sie zog ihren rechten Ärmel ein Stück zurück und hielt Raika ihre verunstaltete Hand vor das Gesicht. "Du hast doch gestern gesehen, was dieses Zeug mit mir macht. Hilf mir Sarcone zu schnappen und diesen Dreck wieder loszuwerden. Ich bin sicher, dann lässt sich auch etwas für dich drehen und du bist bald wieder ein freies Mädchen."

Sie hatte auf eine Reaktion gehofft, aber Raika saß nun nur noch da und starrte auf ihren Schoß. Innerlich verfluchte Elena sich selbst. Mit dieser Strategie hatten es Reeve und seine Leute sicherlich schon den ganzen gestrigen Tag versucht. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nun wieder auf stur schalten.

"Das war dann wohl alles, worüber du reden wolltest", meinte die Turk und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

"Unser Hauptquartier...", begann Raika zögerlich, woraufhin Elena sofort innehielt. "Unser Hauptquartier ist in den Mithrilbergen..."

* * *

Seit Raikas Geständnis waren keine fünf Minuten vergangen, aber als Elena zu den anderen zurückkehrte, waren die bereits eingehend damit beschäftigt die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. Sie hatte allerdings auch nichts anderes erwartet.

"Gute Arbeit, Elena", sagte Reeve, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Tifas Mundwinkel zuckten kurz nach oben, was Elena einfach als aufmunterndes Lächeln und damit als gutes Zeichen wertete. Dann wandten sie und Tifa - sowie auch Cloud und Reno - sich dem großen Kartenbildschirm zu, der in verschiedenen Grüntönen Luftaufnahmen von einem Großteil der nördlichen Hälfte des Midgarkontinents zeigte. Reeve betätigte ein paar Knöpfe auf der Konsole vor dem Bildschirm, worauf in einem kleineren Bildabschnitt ein vergrößerter Ausschnitt der Region, die Raika genannt hatte, dargestellt wurde. Darauf war deutlich ein großes, einsames Gebäude mitten in den Bergen zu sehen, das Reeve mit einem grübelnden Stirnrunzeln betrachtete.

"Und, was meinst du?", fragte Cloud den Agenten nach einem schweigsamen Moment. "Kann das stimmen, was sie sagt."

"Wie ihr seht, existiert der Stützpunkt, den sie erwähnt hat, tatsächlich. Lange vor der Entdeckung von Makoenergie war das mal ein Wasserkraftwerk. Es wurde stillgelegt als der Strom versiegte und das Gebiet immer mehr zu Sumpf verkam." Er deutete mit einem Finger auf das gewaltige Sumpfgebiet, das sich unweit der Luftaufnahme des Gebäudes immer weiter nach Osten erstreckte. "Später wurde die Anlage vergrößert und zu einem kleinen Stützpunkt mit Waffenlabor umfunktioniert, wurde aber noch während des Krieges wieder stillgelegt."

Der Schwertkämpfer sah Reeve fragend an. "Das heißt, Mishima hätte ihn unbemerkt in Beschlag nehmen können?"

"Vielleicht, aber nicht für sehr lange. Solche stillgelegten Einrichtungen werden immer noch zweimal pro Jahr von einem Team inspiziert." Er gab eine Suchanfrage in seinen Computer ein und nickte wissend als er das Ergebnis bekam. "Das letzte Mal ist noch gar nicht so lange her. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Mishima so oft sein Lager wechseln kann."

"Vielleicht stehen die Inspektoren auf seiner Gehaltsliste", mischte sich Reno ein, der im Hintergrund an einer Wand lehnte, dabei aber dennoch ungewohnt interessiert wirkte. "Wir wissen doch, dass er hier und da immer noch alte Gefolgsleute untergebracht hat."

"Also glauben wir ihr?"

Reeve kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart ohne Clouds Frage sofort zu beantworten.

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er schließlich. "Aber wir müssen es zumindest überprüfen."

"Sie lügt", warf Tifa überzeugt ein, die bisher wortlos die Karte studiert hatte. Elena sah verwundert auf.

Auch Reeve sah sie fragend an. "Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

Tifa trat näher an die Karte heran und deute zuerst auf Midgar, dann auf den Stützpunkt.

"Wie weit ist das von Midgar weg? Dreihundert Kilometer? Vierhundert?" Sie warf Elena einen kurzen Blick zu. Die Erinnerungen ließen eine unverkennbare Wut in ihren Augen aufblitzen. "Ich weiß noch genau, in was für einer Verfassung du warst..." Tifa brach mitten im Satz ab und dann wandte sich nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem lauten Schnaufen wieder an die übrigen. "Sie kann die Strecke unmöglich geschafft haben. Vor allem nicht innerhalb eines Tages."

Elena starrte den Plan lange nachdenklich an, dann schloss sie die Augen. Hatte Raika sie wirklich angelogen? Wie war sie nach Midgar gekommen? Von der Zeit in Gefangenschaft fehlte ihr immer noch ein großer Teil. Sie erinnerte sich schemenhaft an ihre Zelle, die Gang die sie in Midgar in die Finger bekommen hatte, Tifas überraschtes Gesicht, Beruga wie er sich über sie beugte - und die Schmerzen. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten als sich angestrengter nachdachte. Irgendetwas vergaß sie, da war noch etwas. Aber was? Sie war ausgebrochen. Und angeschossen worden. Sie war ziellos irgendwo ins Dunkle gerannt, geklettert, gefallen. Und da war... ein Licht? Ja, und ein lautes Rumpeln. Genau, sie hatte sich fallen lassen!

Ruckartig öffnete sie die Augen.

"Wartet einen Moment", unterbrach sie anderen, die bereits diskutierten was sie nun mit Raika machen sollten, und trat an den Kartenbildschirm. Sie deutete mit ihrem Finger eine lange Linie entlang die durch Mithrilberge, unweit vorbei an der Anlage bis nach Midgar verlief. "Das hier sind Bahngleise, oder? Sind die noch in Betrieb?"

Reeve musste nicht lange überlegen. "Ja, ziemlich frequentiert sogar. Ein Großteil des Güterverkehrs zwischen hier, den östlichen Ebenen und dem Südosten verkehrt darüber, um die anderen Strecken für den Zivilverkehr zu entlasten."

Die Turk ließ ihre Augen ein letztes Mal über die Karte wandern. Das musste es einfach sein. "Sie sagt die Wahrheit", meinte sie schließlich und drehte sich zu den anderen um, die sie noch wenig überzeugt ansahen. "Ich erinnere mich zwar nur bruchstückhaft, aber ich glaube... Nein, ich bin mir sicher, ich bin mit einem der Züge nach Midgar gekommen."

"Du bist dir sicher?", bohrte Reeve nach. "Die Züge halten dort nirgendwo. Du müsstest in voller Fahrt aufgesprungen sein."

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Es muss so sein. Außerdem hat Raika nicht mehr viel davon zu lügen und Mishima wird nicht leicht ein besseres Versteck finden. Mir fehlen vielleicht noch ein paar Puzzlestücke, aber das Bild lässt sich schon erkennen."

Sie schien Reeve halbwegs überzeugt zu haben. Er betrachtete sie noch einen Augenblick, dann trat er vor sie alle hin und schlug einen kommandierenden Ton an.

"Gut, dann gehen wir davon aus, dass Mishima und Sarcone dort sind. Der Angriff von letzter Nacht verrät uns, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon mit uns rechnen. Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich zuschlagen, bevor sie uns entwischen. Reno, stell ein Team zusammen." Anschließend wandte er sich an Cloud. "Ich hätte dich ebenfalls gerne mit an Bord. Wir mögen sie geschwächt haben, aber Sarcone hat immer noch drei SOLDAT erster Klasse in seiner Leibgarde."

Der Schwertkämpfer nickte bereits zustimmend, bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte fiel ihm Tifa ins Wort.

"Ich komme auch mit!"

"Du bist verletzt", wandte Cloud ein.

"Oh bitte!" Sie verdrehte die Augen und vollführte mit ihrem rechten Arm ein paar Bewegungen. "Wir haben uns damals vor vier Jahren mit viel Schlimmeren herumgeschlagen. Ich will Vincent genauso helfen wie du und diese Mistkerle für das, was sie Elena angetan haben, drankriegen. Außerdem..." Ihr Blick sank zu Boden. "Außerdem _muss_ ich das tun - für mich selbst!" Elena und die anderen sahen sie fragend an. "Früher war alles irgendwie so viel einfacher, schwarz und weiß. Wir hatten ein Ziel, _ich_ hatte ein Ziel. Einen Zweck. Wir waren die Guten. Shinra die Bösen."

Reeve räusperte sich gekränkt.

"Du weißt wie ich das meine", entschuldigte sie sich kurz. "Aber die Welt hat sich in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändert. Alles ist nur noch grau und ich fühle mich so absolut nutzlos. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich naiv ist so zu denken, aber ich möchte zumindest einmal wieder das Gefühl haben, das Richtige zu tun." Sie sah auf und schlug mit einer Faust in ihre Hand. "Den Kampf für das Gute austragen."

"Hast du das vorm Spiegel geübt?", lachte Reno amüsiert auf und erntete mehrere missbilligende Blicke, worauf er verstummte aber sein Grinsen beibehielt.

Elena musterte Tifa. Sie konnte förmlich spüren wie es in der jungen Frau brodelte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, nur wusste sie nicht was.

"Schön. Du bist dabei - auf dein eigenes Risiko", gab Reeve nach kurzem Bedenken schließlich nach, auch wenn Cloud immer noch nicht von der Idee begeistert zu sein schien. "Ich glaube zu verstehen, wie du dich fühlst." Er begann leicht zu grinsen. "Aber dafür musst du Cid beibringen, dass er definitiv NICHT mitkommen kann."

"Hart aber fair", erwiderte Tifa mit einem Lächeln.

Es klopfte an der Tür und gleich darauf steckte ein etwas ungeduldig wirkender Sicherheitsmann seinen Kopf zur Tür herein.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Boss. Die Kleine besteht darauf, noch einmal kurz mit Ihnen allen reden."

"Bring sie rein!"

Der Mann nickte knapp, stieß kurz darauf die Tür auf und schob das Mädchen in seinem Rollstuhl herein. Raika winkte zur Begrüßung schwach mit ihrer heilen Hand.

"Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen?", fragte Elena.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das war alles was ich weiß. Aber ich... ich wollte euch noch um etwas bitten."

"Was denn?"

"Ihr werdet mit ihnen kämpfen, oder?" Raikas Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet. "Mit Lorgan und den anderen, meine ich. Sie werden sich nicht ergeben und dann werdet Ihr gegen sie kämpfen und sie töten, nicht wahr?"

"He, das siehst du ganz richtig, wir...", begann Reno, aber Reeve ließ ihn mit einem Blick verstummen. Elena funkelte ihn dennoch böse an, bevor sie sich wieder an Raika wandte.

"Es wird sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen."

"Ich weiß. Das dachte ich mir schon." Sie sah auf und blickte in die Runde, bevor ihre Augen an Elena haften blieben. "Aber... aber könntet ihr Lorgan bitte verschonen und ihn dann mit mir gehen lassen, wenn alles vorbei ist? Bitte?"

Ein betretenes Schweigen machte sich unter den Versammelten breit. Elena tauschte vielsagende Blicke mit Tifa und Reeve aus. Sie stieß einen langen Seufzer aus, bevor sie sich zu dem Mädchen hinab kniete.

"E-er hat auch ganz sicher nichts mit der Sache von gestern zu tun. Er nicht!"

"Raika", sagte Elena schließlich leise.

"Er macht das alles nur, weil er es für seine Pflicht als SOLDAT hält", fuhr Raika fort ohne auf Elena zu achten. "Er ist der einzige, der mich... Ich..."

"Raika", wiederholte Elena nachdrücklicher, worauf der Rotschopf schließlich verstummte und sie hoffnungsvoll ansah. Die Turk benötigte einen Augenblick bis sie es endlich heraus brachte. "Lorgan ist tot."

"W-was?" Raika schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich kurz hilfesuchend um. "D-du lügst doch. Das ist nicht wahr!"

Elena schaffte es nicht länger den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu halten. "Lorgan und ich, wir haben in Junon in dem Parkhaus miteinander gekämpft. Ich... dabei habe ich ihn erschossen. Das war nichts Persönliches, wir..."

Eine schallende Ohrfeige unterbrach sie mitten im Satz. Mehr die Überraschung als die Kraft des Schlages ließen Elena ihr Gleichgewicht verlieren und zu Boden taumeln.

"MISTSTÜCK!", schrie Raika sie aufgebracht an und versuchte sich aus ihrem Rollstuhl zu stemmen. "Ich bring dich um! Ich mach dich alle... Aua!" Der Sicherheitsmann drückte sie unsanft zurück in den Rollstuhl.

"Lass mich los, du Arschloch!", fuhr sie ihn an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder auf Elena richtete. "Du bist tot!" Ein Klumpen warmen Speichels traf Elena zielgenau ins Gesicht, dann schrie Raika die übrigen an. "Ihr seid alle tot! Ich hab euch angelogen, jawohl! Sie verstecken sich ganz woanders! Auf euch wartet eine Falle und ihr werdet alle sterben. Ihr alle!" Sie versuchte ein triumphales Lachen zu verkaufen, aber es war klar, dass aus ihr reine Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung sprachen. Die feuchten Augen taten ihr übriges.

"Schaff sie hier raus!", befahl Reeve dem Sicherheitsmann, der alle Mühe hatte das zappelnde und strampelnde Mädchen in dem Rollstuhl zu halten. Er schaffte es dennoch das Gefährt zu wenden und zur Tür zu schieben, die ihm Reno mit einem mitleidigem Grinsen offen hielt. Raika hielt sich jedoch noch einen Moment lang mit ihren gesunden Arm am Türstock fest.

"Du bist tot, dreckige Schlampe!", brüllte sie Elena abermals an. "Hörst du mich, Miststück? Ich werde dich umbringen! Ich jag dich in die Luft! Eines Tages wirst du ins Gras beißen und ICH werde dafür verantwortlich sein, das verspreche ich dir! Ich bin diejenige die dich ins Grab bringt - und ich werde dabei lachen! Du verlogenes Miststück!"

Dann endlich schaffte es der Wachmann sie durch die Tür zu buchsieren, welche Reno gleich darauf zuwarf. Das Geschrei des Mädchens war jedoch noch eine ganze Zeit lang deutlich zu hören.

Elena ignorierte Tifas ausgesteckte Hand und stand alleine wieder auf. Mit einem niedergeschlagenen Seufzen wischte sie sich die Spucke aus dem Gesicht und versuchte nicht den Blicken der anderen zu begegnen.

Reno stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Dank diesem kleinen Auftritt wissen wir jetzt wenigstens, dass sie wohl doch nicht gelogen hat. Gut gemacht." Er klopfte Elena höhnisch auf die Schulter. Sie ersparte sich eine Antwort und hoffte einfach ihr Blick würde ihn umbringen. "Was ist los?", stichelte er unbeeindruckt und ärgerlicherweise quicklebendig weiter. "Hast du den Teil des Jobs auch schon vergessen? Einen Beliebtheitswettbewerb hat als Turk noch keiner gewonnen."

Sie stieß unsanft seine Hand von ihrer Schulter und trat auf Reeve zu. "Ich komme ebenfalls mit."

"Schlag dir das gleich mal wieder aus dem Kopf. Genaugenommen stehst du sogar immer noch unter Arrest."

"Und weswegen genau?" Reeve öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, aber sie kam ihn zuvor und hielt ihm ihren Arm unter die Nase. "Wegen dem? Das habe ich unter Kontrolle, ich habe Arculas Gegenmittel."

Reeve schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Wir wissen doch noch nicht einmal, ob das überhaupt wirkt. Du bist eine uneinschätzbare Gefahr für dich und deine Umgebung."

"Schön!" Ihre Stimme wurde schärfer und sie trat noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie wie sich Reno angespannt aufrichtete. "Dann lass es mich anders sagen: Ich will diese Drecksäcke in meine Hände bekommen. Stellt euch mir in den Weg und wir finden ganz schnell heraus, ob dieses Mittelchen funktioniert oder nicht."

Reeve zeigte sich unbeeindruckt. "Drohungen helfen dir rein gar nichts. Außerdem ist das eine delikate Angelegenheit, kein Rachefeldzug. Wir brauchen Sarcone lebend. Allein schon um den Schaden zu reparieren, den er angerichtet hat."

"Und Mishima? Braucht ihr den auch lebend?"

"Nicht unbedingt." Er wandte sich von ihr ab und brachte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen beide. "Dennoch, deine Beteiligung stellt ein gewaltiges Risiko für diese Mission dar und die Einzigen, die davon profitieren sind deine Rachegelüste."

"Das ist mir auch klar. Deshalb biete euch einen Deal an. Einen Deal der dir und deinen Vorgesetzten sicherlich gefallen dürfte, denn ihr bekommt etwas, das ihr unbedingt haben wollt."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah sie wieder an. "Und was wäre das?"

"Mich." Bei allen Anwesenden ruckten verwundert die Köpfe hoch. "Ich bin nicht blöd. Ihr seid nicht einfach nur hinter Sarcone her, weil er Hojos '_böse_' Forschung weiter betreibt. Ihr wollt seine Ergebnisse haben. SOLDATs sind geächtet, ihr dürft keine mehr produzieren, also wollt ihr etwas Neues." Sie schob ihren Ärmel zurück und hob ihre Hand. "Ihr wollt das hier."

Reeve sah sie einen längeren Augenblick lang nachdenklich an, bevor er zögerlich antwortete. "Angenommen es wäre so, was genau wollten wir dann mit dir?"

Elenas Lippen verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Grinsen. "Ihr hättet das, was Sarcone von Anfang an gefehlt hat: Eine Freiwillige."

Tifa starrte sie erschrocken an. "Elena..."

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Yay! Es ist fertig. Anstrengendes Kapitel für mich. Bis ich mich mit Dialogen leicht tue, wird wohl noch ein Jahrzehnt vergehen (Und das Kapitel besteht fast nur aus Dialogen). Ich hoffe, dass Endergebnis war die lange Warterei wenigstens wert und es hat euch gefallen. Ich bin ganz zufrieden.

Mit den Mithrilbergen meine ich den langen Gebirgszug, der Junon und Fort Condor von Midgar, Kalm und der Chocobo-Farm trennt, vornehmlich den mittleren Teil, wo sich auch das riesige Sumpfgebiet (das mit dem Midgar-Zolom, westlich der Chocobo-Farm) befindet. Nur, damit ihr euch auskennt.

Lasst von euch hören, bis zum nächsten Kapitel (oder bis zur nächsten Sidestory)!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 9. Oktober 2006


	16. Fire In The Hole

**Vorwort: **Dieses Kapitel ist schon älter, wer meine Geschichte von FF.de oder Animexx kennt, kennt auch dieses Kapitel schon. Allen anderen viel Spaß beim Lesen, tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hatte. Ich hab damals scheinbar total vergessen.**  
**

**Kapitel XVI**

_Fire In The Hole!_

_16 Stunden später..._

Beunruhigt hielt sich Tifa an der Haltestange neben ihrem Sitz fest, den Blick starr zu Boden gerichtet. Es gab sicher deutlich bessere Zeitpunkte für einen Hubschrauberflug, als diese unruhige Nacht. Ihr Griff verstärkte sich, als das stürmische Wetter die Maschine ein weiteres mal erschütterte. Ein leisen Fluch ausstoßend, der im Lärm der Rotoren unterging, fragte sich Tifa ernsthaft, wohin ihre Abgebrühtheit in den letzten Jahren verschwunden war. Sie hatte unter Cids Kommando ganz andere Manöver ausgehalten, ohne dass ihr auch nur schwindelig geworden wäre.

Sie beschloss, das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen nicht dem Flug, sondern der allgemeinen Aufregung in die Schuhe zu schieben. Es war schließlich das erste Mal seit über vier Jahren, dass sie wissentlich in den Kampf zog. Dieser Einsatz diente zwar nicht einmal im Ansatz zur Rettung der Welt, aber dennoch hatte sie das gleiche Gefühl, wie damals kurz vor dem Abstieg in den Nordkrater. Diese Mischung aus staubtrockener Kehle, erwartungsvollem Kribbeln und gespannter Angst war unverkennbar.

Tifa hob ihren Kopf an und sah kurz aus dem kleinen Fenster neben ihr. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, was sie bei dem Regen und der Dunkelheit aber nicht weiter verwunderte. Schließlich würde der Sonnenaufgang noch ein paar Stunden auf sich warten lassen. Es war eine kurze Nacht gewesen - wieder einmal. Aber Reeve hatte natürlich Recht. Sie mussten handeln, bevor Sarcone und Mishima sich aus dem Staub machen konnten. Nach einem letzten Briefing waren sie neu ausgerüstet worden. Kurz darauf waren sie aufgebrochen.

Der Plan war, die Dunkelheit auszunutzen und mit drei Teams an unterschiedlichen Punkten unbemerkt in die Anlage einzudringen. Offiziell lautete die Mission 'Sarcone in Gewahrsam zu nehmen', aber darum sollten sich Reeve, Reno und ihre Männer kümmern. Sie hatte dieselbe Priorität wie Cloud: Vincent befreien. Zumindest redete sie sich das ein. Was genau sie wollte, war Tifa selbst nicht klar. Einem Freund aus der Patsche helfen? Dampf ablassen? Das Richtige tun? Elena bei ihrer Rache zur Hand gehen? Sie wusste nur eines: Sie war bereit.

Und trotzdem war sie so aufgeregt und angespannt, wie bei ihrer ersten Aktion mit Avalanche. Sie hasste das!

Sie ließ ihren Blick zu ihren Mitstreitern wandern. Cloud hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ sich kein bisschen Nervosität anerkennen. Stattdessen wirkte er einfach nur ruhig und aufs Äußerste konzentriert. So wütend es sie zwei Tage zuvor auch gemacht hatte, nun war sie erleichtert, dass er immer noch der Alte war. Neben ihm ruhte ein neues Schwert, vom selben Modell wie das von Zack. Reeve hatte es ihm besorgt, nachdem sich die von Okita zerstörte Waffe als irreparabel herausgestellt hatte. Für einen Moment wunderte sich Tifa, was wohl aus Ultima geworden war. Sie hatte vergessen ihn danach zu fragen, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass Cloud eine derartige Waffe einfach aus der Hand geben würde.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter. Reno saß ihr direkt gegenüber und wirkte ebenfalls nicht sehr angespannt. Fast schon gelangweilt ließ er seinen zusammengefalteten Schockstab an einem kleinen Ring um seinen Finger kreisen. Sie wäre nicht einmal verwundert, wenn er das Ding im Alltag als Schlüsselanhänger gebrauchte. Er bemerkte ihren Blick und schenkte ihr ein provokantes Lächeln. Tifa verdrehte genervt die Augen und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren.

Vorsichtig sah sie hinüber zu Elena. Die Turk saß vollkommen ruhig neben ihr. Unbeeindruckt von den ständigen Turbulenzen starrte sie hinaus in die stürmische Nacht. Tifa konnte dennoch erkennen, dass es in ihr tobte. Sie hatte ihre Lippen fest zusammengepresst und ballte in unregelmäßigen Abständen ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Der Hubschrauber wurde von einer weiteren kräftigen Böe durchgeschüttelt und Tifas behandschuhte Hände verkrampften sich noch fester um den Haltegriff, während ihre Gedanken zu den Ereignissen des Vortages zurückkehrten.

Elena hatte sich ganz offensichtlich in sie verknallt, das ließ sich nicht mehr abstreiten. Tifa hatte es zwar die letzten Tage über schon befürchtet, aber dennoch hatte das Eingeständnis der Turk sie irgendwie aus heiterem Himmel getroffen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie damit anstellen sollte. Es war so... so... unlogisch? Unwirklich? 'Ungewohnt'? Sie fand nicht einmal das richtige Wort dafür.

Sie versuchte den Gedanken daran abzuschütteln. Es gab bedeutend bessere Zeitpunkte, um sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, als gerade jetzt. Sie hatten ja nicht einmal mehr die Gelegenheit gefunden ein zweites Mal in Ruhe darüber zu reden. Reeve hatte Elena gleich nach dem Briefing wieder zur Beobachtung wegsperren lassen. Er traute Arculas Zwischenlösung scheinbar auch noch nicht über den Weg.

Tifas Miene verfinsterte sich. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass Elena es mit ihrem Deal tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte. Sich an Sarcone und Mishima zu rächen, schien ihr mittlerweile wirklich über alles zu gehen. Tifa konnte es ihr nicht einmal verdenken. Trotzdem, es war noch gar nicht so lange her, dass Elena sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen jede Art von Hilfe gewehrt hatte, aus Angst sie könnte als Versuchskaninchen enden. Genauso unglaublich fand Tifa, dass Reeve - oder zumindest einer seiner Vorgesetzten - auf das Angebot eingegangen war. Aber alles Protestieren hatte nichts gebracht. Sowohl Elena als Reeve waren entschlossen die Sache durchzuziehen.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder zu Boden und sie ertappte sich dabei, wie ihr ein leichter Seufzer entglitt. Immerhin war ihr dadurch offensichtlich geworden, was Elena wirklich wichtig war. So ernst konnte sie es mit ihrem Geständnis nicht gemeint haben, wenn sie gleich darauf die erste Möglichkeit wahrnahm sich nur für die Chance auf Rache als Laborratte zu verkaufen. Damit war die Angelegenheit für Tifa wohl schon erledigt, noch bevor sie überhaupt gezwungen war sich richtig damit zu befassen.

Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin besser keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwenden. 'Wahrscheinlich' - Tifa bekam es trotzdem nicht aus dem Kopf.

"Eine Minute bis zur Ankunft am Zielpunkt. Macht euch bereit!", piepste Reeve in Form von Cait Sith und holte Tifa aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität. Der kleine Katzenroboter hopste aus dem Cockpit heraus zu ihnen in den hinteren Teil der Maschine und kletterte Reno auf die Schulter. "Und passt auf euch auf."

Cait warf einen Blick in die Runde, der an Elena haften blieb. Er zeigte mit anklagendem Finger auf die Turk. "Du! Wenn du auch nur so etwas wie ein leises Kribbeln irgendwo verspürst, verpasst du dir die nächste Dosis, verstanden?"

"Schon die letzten drei Male." Elena, die ihre Waffe gerade ein letztes Mal überprüfte, war von der Bevormundung sichtlich wenig begeistert. Tifas Blick streifte kurz den der Turk. Sie konnte in Elenas Augen nichts von dem erkennen, was sie gestern in ihrem Zimmer dort gesehen hatte. Nur Zorn und Entschlossenheit.

"Wir sind da!" rief der Pilot nach hinten.

Reno fackelte nicht lange und zog die Seitentür des Hubschraubers auf. Ein kräftiger Windstoß trug einen Schauer kalter Regentropfen in das Innere der Maschine. Tifa hielt sich kurz einen Arm schützend vor ihr Gesicht, dann atmete sie ein letztes Mal tief durch und verdrängte dabei alle Bedenken und sie ablenkenden Gedanken. Jetzt galt es nur noch sich auf das kommende Gefecht zu konzentrieren. Erwartungsvoll zog sie ihre Handschuhe straff, als sie, Cloud und Elena sich ebenfalls erhoben.

"Partytime!", schrie Reno grinsend über den Wind und den Lärm der Rotoren hinweg und sprang anschließend in die dunkle Nacht hinaus.

* * *

"Und sagt Doktor Sarcone Bescheid. In einer Stunde brechen wir auf."

"Verstanden, Sir."

"Gut, dann kümmert euch jetzt um die restliche Ausrüstung", fasste Mishima die Einsatzbesprechung zusammen. "Das wäre alles, Männer."

Das gute Dutzend Söldner erhob sich von seinen Sitzen, salutierte respektvoll und verließ dann zügig den Besprechungsraum. Nur Mishima und die anderen drei SOLDAT-Mitglieder blieben zurück.

"Kann ich noch Einspruch gegen ein gewisses Detail unserer Flucht erheben?", fragte Ajig, nachdem die Tür sich hinter den Soldaten geschlossen hatte. Er saß lässig die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt und mit hochgelegten Beinen auf einem der Stühle und wirkte so, als würde ihn die ganze Sache nicht besonders angehen oder interessieren.

"Was genau missfällt dir an unserem _Rückzug_, Ajig?"

"Also, nichts gegen die Villa, Boss." Er begann beschwichtigend mit einer Hand zu gestikulieren. "Ist wirklich 'ne tolle Bude und so, aber müssen wir denn wirklich in den Norden? Das Wetter dort ist doch um diese Jahreszeit einfach nur unausstehlich. Haben wir nicht irgendwo auf einer der Inseln im Süden noch dieses Camp?"

"Durchaus."

Ajig stellte seine Füße auf den Boden und setzte sich aufrechter hin. "Warum verstecken wir uns nicht dort? Lassen wir es uns in der Sonne ein bisschen gut gehen - das würde dem Doc sicher auch mal ganz gut tun. Denk drüber nach, Xeros. Die Mädels sind auch viel heißer dort unten." Ein neckisches Grinsen formte sich auf seinem Gesicht und er warf einen Blick zur Seite. "Schließlich müssen wir für Lorgan was Neues finden."

"Halt die Fresse!", knurrte Lorgan, der gleich neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte, angefressen und warf dem anderen SOLDAT einen drohenden Blick zu. Bevor die Zankerei unter seinen Untergeben größere Ausmaße annehmen konnte, mischte sich Mishima wieder in das Gespräch ein.

"Interessante Argumentation, Ajig." Der Tonfall des Kommandanten machte deutlich, was er von dem Vorschlag hielt. "Aber meine Entscheidung steht fest. Das Anwesen ist im Moment genau richtig. Dort hat der Doc noch am ehesten Platz zum Arbeiten."

Ajig wollte noch etwas einwenden, seine Worte blieben ihm allerdings überrascht im Hals stecken, als plötzlich drei kleine, bunt flackernde Irrlichter durch den Raum tanzten und nach kurzer Zeit begannen Jinua zu umkreisen, die bisher gelangweilt auf ihrem Platz gesessen hatte. Sie schloss ihre Augen, worauf die Lichter in ihr verschwanden. Es verstrichen einige Sekunden, während sie die von ihren Wächtern beobachteten Bilder verarbeitete. Als sie ihre Augen langsam wieder öffnete, erwarteten sie die gespannten Blicke der übrigen SOLDAT.

"Sie sind hier", meinte sie nüchtern.

Der Kommandant sah sie alarmiert an. "Wie viele sind es?"

"Drei Gruppen. Eine auf dem Dach, eine in den Kanälen und eine in den Wartungstunneln am Damm. Jeweils vier bis fünf Personen."

Mishima entspannte sich sichtbar. Er stieß ein kurzes, amüsiertes Lachen aus. "Sehr dreist. Nein, das ist eigentlich nur noch dumm. Aber um so besser." Er nickte Jinua zu. "Kümmere dich darum!"

"Sehr wohl."

"Der Rest verfährt weiter, wie besprochen. Das wäre alles, ihr seid entlassen." Zufrieden beendete Mishima die Besprechung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

Ohne jede Hast erhob sich Jinua von ihrem Platz. Für ihre Aufgabe würde sie nicht sonderlich lange brauchen. Als der Kommandant den Raum fast schon verlassen hatte, überlegte sie es sich jedoch anders und gab ein weiteres Stück Information preis. "Übrigens, Kommandant, unsere Ausreißerin ist bei einer der Gruppen. Genauso wie diese Lockheart - und Strife."

Mishima hielt schlagartig an und drehte sich langsam zu Jinua um. Einen Moment lang sah er die Weißhaarige nur ungläubig an.

"Bist du sicher?"

Sie nickte knapp, worauf sich ein freudiges Grinsen auf Mishimas Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Was für eine angenehme Überraschung", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Einen kurzen Augenblick späteren wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck und Tonfall wieder ernster. "Ajig, Jinua, ihr beide begleitet mich." Er wandte sich an den letzten verbleibenden SOLDAT. "Lorgan."

"Kommandant?", antwortete der Hüne wenig enthusiastisch.

"Du hilfst denn Männern mit der Ausrüstung."

Lorgan brummte ein halbherziges 'Zu Befehl' und trottete zur Tür hinaus.

"Jinua", fügte Mishima noch hinzu, "schick unserem Gast doch einen kleinen Willkommensgruß. Den restlichen Müll kannst du entsorgen."

"Aber gerne doch." Der Ansatz eines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Ärmel ihrer Robe hochkrempelte. "Die Babys brauchen ohnehin mal wieder Auslauf."

* * *

Die unterirdischen Kanäle machten das Alter der Anlage äußerst deutlich. An vielen Stellen waren bereits einige Steine aus den Mauern des runden Tunnels herausgebrochen. Ein stetiger Rinnsal aus Regenwasser von der Oberfläche tropfte von der Decke und floss die Wände herab. Der Boden des Tunnels war von knöcheltiefem, stehendem Sumpfwasser bedeckt, in dem sich eine ganze Heerschar von Ratten und anderem Getier tummelte. Allerdings ermöglichte ein etwas erhöhter, aber nicht sehr breiter Randstein es der Vierergruppe, dem Tunnel halbwegs trockenen Fußes im schwachen Schein ihrer chemischen Fackeln zu folgen.

Clouds Augen hatte sich bereits an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und behielten wachsam die Umgebung im Auge. Er bildete die Nachhut ihrer kleinen Gruppe. Direkt vor ihm tastete sich Tifa die Wand entlang, vor ihr Elena und Reno mit Cait Sith auf seiner Schulter, der ihnen den Weg wies.

Seit fast zehn Minuten hatte keiner mehr von ihnen etwas gesagt. Sie wollten so lange wie möglich unbemerkt bleiben und jedes einzelne gesprochene Wort wäre vermutlich bis an alle Enden des Tunnels zu hören gewesen. Doch dann wurde die Stille urplötzlich zerrissen, als das in Cait Sith eingebaute Funkgerät mit einem Knacken ansprang.

"_S-Sir? Team-2 hier_", rauschte es kurz darauf.

Cloud tauschte mit Tifa einen besorgten Blick aus, während Cait den Funkspruch beantwortete. Eigentlich hatte er Funkstille angeordnet bis alle drei Gruppen in Position waren.

"Was ist los, Team-2? Alles in Ordnung bei euch?"

"_Ich weiß nicht genau_", antwortete die verunsicherte Stimme am anderen Ende. "_Hier... hier geht etwas Seltsames vor sich..._"

* * *

Die fünf Mitglieder von Team-2 starrten wie gebannt den Gang entlang, als die Pfützen am Boden und die feuchten Wänden des alten Wartungstunnels mit einer gespenstischen Geschwindigkeit gefroren und sich eine unnatürliche, immer dicker werdende Eisschicht darüber bildete. Einer der Soldaten riss nervös seinen Stiefel hoch, als dieser am Boden festzufrieren drohte und rutschte daraufhin auf dem glatten Untergrund aus.

"Wir müssen raus hier", meinte er, als einer seiner Kameraden ihm wieder auf die Beine half.

"Sir, wir ziehen uns zurück", gab der Anführer per Funk durch. "Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."

"_Verstanden. Seid auf der Hut_!"

In diesem Moment glitt am Ende des Tunnels eine zierliche, fast schneeweiße Gestalt aus einem Schacht in der Decke und setzte federleicht auf den Zehenspitzen auf.

"Gott verdammt!", fluchte der Anführer des Trupps mit geweiteten Augen, als er erkannte mit was sie es zu tun hatten. "Rückzug, Männer!"

"_Team-2, was ist los bei euch_?", rauschte Caits Stimme im Funkgerät.

Die sehr weibliche Gestalt richtete ihren makellosen Körper zu voller Größe auf, warf mit einer eleganten Geste ihre dicke Haarmähne zurück und sah die Soldaten mit ihren eiskalten, tiefblauen Augen eindringlich an. Ihre dunkelblauen Lippen schenkten ihren Opfern ein rätselhaftes Halblächeln, während sie ohne jegliche Hektik einige Schritte näher trat.

Als sie langsam zurückwichen, stellten die Soldaten entsetzt fest, dass eine Wand aus dickem Eis ihnen plötzlich den Rückweg versperrte. Sie versuchten sie mit ihren Gewehren einzuschlagen, doch das stellte sich als zwecklos heraus.

"Scheiße!", knurrte der Anführer und fuhr mit zusammengepressten Zähnen wieder herum. Er richtete sein Gewehr auf die Eislady. "Feuer! Macht sie alle!"

Die Göttin der Kälte kümmerte der gnadenlose Kugelhagel wenig. Die Geschosse glitten einfach, wie durch einen Haufen lockeren Schnees, durch sie hindurch und die entstandenen Löcher schlossen sich beinahe augenblicklich wieder. Unbeeindruckt breitete sie ihre Arme aus und hob sie an. Daraufhin schossen mit einem klirrenden Geräusch armdicke Eiszapfen direkt vor ihr aus den Wänden, der Decke und dem Boden, die gleich darauf von den Geschossen der Soldaten zerfetzt wurden. Ein Sturm aus scharfkantigen Eissplittern tobte durch den Tunnel. Doch immer mehr der tödlichen Eislanzen bohrten sich aus den Wänden hervor, jede weitere ein Stück näher an den Soldaten als die zuvor.

* * *

Der Lärm der feuernden Waffen überdeckte sämtliche Funksprüche, bevor er von angst- und schmerzerfüllten Schreien und anschließend einer unheimlichen Stille ersetzt wurde.

"_Team-2_?_ Verdammt nochmal, meldet euch_!", hallte Caits beunruhigte Stimme durch den Äther. "_Team-3, meldet euch_!"

"Team-3, hier. Sir, was war das gerade?", beantwortete der Anführer von Team-3 den Funkspruch, wobei er über das Unwetter hinweg schreien musste. Er und der Rest seines Trupps kauerten unweit einer Einstiegsluke auf dem Dach der Anlage und waren hinter einigen Lüftungsrohren in Deckung gegangen.

"_Team-2 meldet sich nicht mehr._"

"Wurden sie ausgeschaltet?"

"_Ich befürchte es_", seufzte Cait. "_Keine Ahnung was das war. Aber wir müssen annehmen, dass unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt wurde. Wie ist euer Status?_"

"Landung problemlos, Dach gesichert, bisher keinerlei Widerstand. Bereit zum Einstieg. Oder sollen wir abbrechen?"

"_Negativ. Wenn wir jetzt nicht zuschlagen, entwischen sie uns._"

"Verstanden, Sir. Wir... was zum?" Der Truppführer dachte, er habe den Verstand verloren, als plötzlich ein riesiges, weißes Pferd neben ihm auf dem Dach landete. Erst beim zweiten Hinsehen bemerkte er, dass das Ungetüm nicht nur real war, sondern auch noch auf sechs statt auf vier Beinen stand. Eine ähnlich beeindruckende Figur in einer reich verzierten Rüstung saß auf dem Rücken des Untiers. Sein leerer, finsterer Blick bohrte sich in die Herzen der Soldaten, als er sie durch die tiefen, schwarzen Löcher seines Helms hindurch musterte.

"_Team-3, bitte wiederholen. Was war das gerade?_"

Niemand beantwortete den Funkspruch und keiner der Männer hob seine Waffe. Ehrfürchtig gelähmt hafteten ihre Blick an dem, was ihren sicheren Untergang bedeutete.

"Allmächtiger..." brachte einer der Männer noch heraus, bevor der Schimmel dichten Nebel aus den Nüstern blies und sich mit einem durchdringenden Wiehern aufbäumte. Der dunkle Reiter hob sein Schwert, das selbst in dieser verregneten Nacht glänzte als würde es die Mittagssonne reflektieren, und holte zum Schlag aus.

* * *

"Verdammt nochmal!" Cait gab offensichtlich nichts mehr darauf unbemerkt zu bleiben und schrie wild in sein Funkgerät. "Team-3? Team-2? Irgendwer? Meldet euch!"

"Reeve, was ist da los?", fragte Tifa besorgt.

Der kleine Katzenroboter ließ die Schultern hängen. "Team-3 hat es ebenfalls erwischt."

"Scheiße ja, das war nicht zu überhören!", fuhr Reno ihn an. "Aber was zur Hölle war es?"

Cait schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich befürchte, es war eine von Varlins kleinen Überraschungen."

Während er die Stimmen der anderen größtenteils ausblendete und sich immer noch auf die Umgebung konzentrierte, bemerkte Cloud, dass immer mehr der Ratten durch das Wasser zu seinen Füßen strömten. Die Tiere quiekten unruhig und bewegten sich hektischer als zuvor. Und sie allesamt hatten die selbe Richtung eingeschlagen: Weg von dem, was vor ihm und seiner Gruppe lag. Mit einem Mal verspürte er ein unheilvolles Kribbeln im Nacken. Seine Augen versuchten etwas in der Dunkelheit vor ihnen zu erkennen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Sollen wir uns zurückziehen?", schlug Tifa vor.

Cait brummte grübelnd. "Vielleicht hast du..."

"Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", fiel ihm Elena ins Wort. "Ich bleibe hier. Mir entkommen diesen Dreckskerle nicht."

Elena versuchte sich an Reno und Cait vorbeizudrängen, um wohl die Führung zu übernehmen, als Cloud ein helles Flackern am Ende Tunnels wahrnahm.

"RUNTER!", rief er laut und riss Tifa gerade noch rechtzeitig mit sich zu Boden. Die beiden Turks reagierten ebenfalls schnell genug und hechteten in das seichte Wasser. Keine Sekunde später schoss ein großer Feuerball über sie hinweg und explodierte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt. Eine Wolke aus Staub und heißen Steinfragmenten regnete auf sie herab.

Von unten bis oben von dem dreckigen Wasser bedeckt, richtete sich Elena wieder auf und zog ihre Pistole. "Verdammt, was war das?"

"Sei leise!", fuhr Cloud sie an und stand auf. Angestrengt horchte er in den dunklen Gang hinein. Ihm gefiel nicht was er hörte. Ein kräftiges, dumpfes Stampfen hallte durch den Tunnel. Er konnte nicht erkennen woher es kam, jedenfalls nicht direkt von vorne. Aber es kam näher - und das sehr schnell. Er packte Tifa am Arm und zog sie auf die Beine.

"Wir müssen raus hier!"

"Cloud, was...?", begann Cait, als plötzlich nicht weit hinter ihnen etwas sehr Großes durch die Wand brach und ihnen damit den Rückweg abschnitt. Cloud fürchtete zu wissen, mit was sie es zu tun hatten, als die Luft sich mit einem Mal aufheizte und brennende Ratten panisch quietschend an ihnen vorbeistoben. Der flackernde Schein von Flammen erhellte den Tunnel.

"Ifrit...", bestätigte Tifa entsetzt seine Befürchtung.

Das gehörnte Biest bäumte sich mit einem wütenden Brüllen zu voller Größe auf, wodurch es sich von dem es bedeckenden Geröll befreite. Beinahe jeder Zentimeter seines muskulösen Leibes stand in Flammen und mit jedem Atemzug stieß es mehr von dem heißen Element aus. Fast augenblicklich eröffnete Elena das Feuer, aber die Kugeln prallten wirkungslos an der dicken Haut des Feuerelementars ab. Cloud drückte ihre Hände nach unten, worauf sie aufhörte zu schießen.

"Das bringt nichts, haut ab!", sagte er und trat einen Schritt vor die Gruppe. Entschlossen zog er sein Schwert.

Das Monster fixierte ihn mit seinen gelben Augen. Es stieß ein bedrohliches Knurren durch seine gefletschten Zähne hindurch aus, bevor es in die Hocke ging und sich zum Angriff bereit machte.

"Cloud, du kannst nicht...", begann Tifa zu flehen.

"LAUFT!", rief er nachdrücklicher, worauf die anderen dem Befehl endlich Folge leisteten und den Tunnel entlang in Richtung der Anlage rannten. Währenddessen stürmte er auf mit erhobenen Schwert auf Ifrit zu.

Eine Wand aus heißer Luft schlug Cloud entgegen, als sich Ifrit ihm entgegen stürzte. Er sprang im letzten Moment zur Seite auf den Randstein, stieß sich von dort ab und ließ sein Schwert mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf den Nacken der Kreatur niederfahren. Er wusste, dass er mit dieser Waffe keine Chance hatte seinem Gegner eine Verletzung zuzufügen, aber die Wucht die Schlages konnte ihm eventuell etwas Zeit erkaufen. Ifrit wurde von dem Treffer zu Boden geschleudert und landete in dem seichten Wasser, das mit einem lauten Zischen verdampfte. Zornig - und vielleicht auch aus Schmerz - bäumte sich die Kreatur wieder auf und stieß ein markerschütterndes Brüllen aus. Cloud ließ erbarmungslos den nächsten Angriff folgen, obwohl er die Hitze kaum aushielt und die heiße Luft seine Augen tränen ließ. Ein Schlag, der jedem anderen Lebewesen den Schädel gespalten hätte, traf Ifrit am Kopf, wodurch dieser herum gerissen wurde und rücklings abermals in das Wasser fiel.

Das musste reichen!

Cloud steckte sein Schwert weg und machte kehrt, während Ifrit versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Das Wasser spritzte um seine Füße herum auf, als er so schnell er konnte den Tunnel entlang rannte und versuchte die anderen einzuholen. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als er ein wildes Stampfen begleitet von lautem Gebrüll vernahm. Schneller als erhofft hatte Ifrit die Verfolgung wieder aufgenommen und hangelte sich nun mit allen Vieren die Wände und Decke des Tunnels entlang.

Fauchend sandte ihm das Biest einen Feuerball hinterher. Cloud hechtete nach vorne, wobei die Druckwelle der Explosion ihn erfasste und einige Meter weiter durch die Luft trug. Er rollte sich gekonnt ab, kam beinahe augenblicklich wieder auf die Beine und rannte weiter. Die Aktion hatte ihm zumindest ein klein bisschen mehr Vorsprung erkauft.

Nach ein paar weiteren Metern hatte er Reno eingeholt, der sich Cait Sith mittlerweile unter den Arm geklemmt hatte. Tifa und Elena waren ebenfalls nur noch knapp vor ihm.

"Woraus bitte bestand dein Plan?", keuchte der Turk, ohne langsamer zu laufen und duckte sich gleich darauf, als ein weiter Feuerball nicht weit hinter ihnen detonierte.

Cloud ersparte sich eine Antwort. Er hatte keinen Plan. Es war wirklich lange her, seitdem er sich gewünscht hatte, er hätte auch nur eine einzige Materia bei sich. Ein weiteres lautes Brüllen verriet ihm außerdem, dass sich ihr Problem noch nicht von selbst gelöst hatte.

"Wohin?", rief Elena plötzlich, die zusammen mit Tifa auf seine Höhe zurückgefallen war, als am Ende des Tunnels eine Abzweigung auftauchte.

"Nach rechts!", schrie Reno überzeugt, noch bevor Cloud sich überhaupt Gedanken um eine Richtung machen konnte.

Alle zogen ihre Köpfe ein, als ein weiterer Feuerball über sie hinweg rauschte und am Ende des Tunnels explodierte. Cloud ignorierte die ihm entgegen schlagende Hitzewelle und bog ohne abzubremsen nach rechts ab. Tifa und Elena taten es ihm gleich, doch Reno schlug nur einen kurzen Haken und sprintete dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde lang innezuhalten, hefte sich Ifrit, mittlerweile die Tunneldecke entlang kletternd, an die Fersen des Turks.

"VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE!", brüllte Reno panisch, als er sein Pech bemerkte, und verschwand hinter einer weiteren Ecke, Ifrit dicht hinter ihm.

Als Cloud klar wurde, dass das Feuerbiest ihn nicht mehr verfolgte, wurde er langsamer und stoppte dann ganz. Von der Verfolgungsjagd noch etwas atemlos, sah er dem in der Dunkelheit verschwindenden roten Schimmer hinterher, während glühende Tropfen flüssigen Gesteins aus Ifrits Spuren zu Boden tropften und dort zischend abkühlten. Es roch nach verbranntem Haar und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Hände und Unterarme von Brandblasen bedeckt waren. Etwas ratlos wandte Cloud sich schließlich an die beiden Frauen, die ebenfalls angehalten hatten und gerade wieder zu Atem kamen.

"Er sagte doch 'rechts', oder?"

Beide nickten kurz. Elena stieß anschließend einen abschätzigen Laut aus. "Er hat ganz sicher nur gehofft, dass das Ding uns verfolgt und er davonkommt."

Cloud nahm an, dass sie damit wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal so tun, als wäre er sonderlich überrascht. Sein Blick wanderte wieder den Tunnel entlang in die Richtung, in die Reno verschwunden war. Ab und zu war Ifrits Brüllen immer noch zu hören, aber es entfernte sich von ihnen.

"Sollen wir ihm...?"

"Nein", meinten Tifa und Elena im Chor.

* * *

_Zehn Minuten später..._

"Ich glaube, hier sind wir richtig", meinte Cloud, nachdem er zuerst seinen Kopf aus dem Schacht im Boden gesteckt hatte und dann die letzten Sprossen der Leiter erklomm. Er reichte Tifa eine Hand, als diese nach ihm aus der Kanalisation kletterte. Bei Elena tat er dasselbe, aber sie verzichtete auf seine Hilfestellung.

Reeve hatte erklärt, dass sie durch die Kanäle Zugang zum Heizraum der Anlage bekommen würden. Als er sich umsah, nahm Cloud an, dass ihnen das gelungen war. Der Raum schien recht groß, aber das konnte er nur anhand der Decke abschätzen. Sie waren umgeben von einem Gewirr aus Rohren, Ventilen und verschiedensten Apparaten, die sie allesamt an Höhe überragten. Bis auf das statische Brummen einiger Teile der Anlage war nichts zu hören.

"Da vorne ist ein Ausgang", sagte Tifa.

Sie deutete mit ihrem Kopf auf eine Stahltür gegenüber am Ende des einzigen klaren Ganges, der von ihrer Position aus durch das Heizungslabyrinth führte. Mangels echter Alternativen bewegten sich die drei langsam darauf zu und beobachteten dabei vorsichtig die Umgebung, ob nicht eine weitere unangenehme Überraschung zwischen den Rohren auf sie lauerte.

"Gut zu wissen, dass Jinuas kleiner Test Sie nicht überfordert hat", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme über ihren Köpfen.

Abrupt blieben sie stehen und sahen sich nach dem Sprecher um. Zuerst war nur das Geräusch schwerer Stiefel auf Metall zu vernehmen, einen Moment später betrat ein hochgewachsener Mann den hängenden Metallsteg, der oberhalb der Ausgangstür den Gang kreuzte. Cloud hatte sein Bild in den letzten Tagen oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen wer da vor ihnen stand.

"Mishima!", schrie Elena wutentbrannt und zog ihre Waffe. Auch Tifa nahm augenblicklich ihre Kampfhaltung ein. Cloud tat es ihr gleich und sah sich vor sichtig um. Wenn ihr Anführer hier war, dann waren die übrigen SOLDAT wahrscheinlich auch nicht weit. Allerdings konnte er nirgends einen Hinweis für ihre Anwesenheit entdecken.

"Miss Devon, wie schön Sie wiederzusehen." Mishima zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt und setzte seinen Weg bis zur Mitte des Stegs fort. Er stellte ein langes, mit Stoff umwickeltes Objekt neben sich ab, bevor er sich ihnen zuwandte. Er machte keinen Versuch zu verbergen, dass er ein Schwert und eine Pistole unter seinem langen Mantel trug.

"Ich glaube, um diese Tageszeit ist bereits ein 'Guten Morgen' angebracht", sagte er mit einem charmanten Lächeln im Gesicht und nickte Tifa zu. "Miss Lockheart. _Strife_." Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verhärtete sich sein Blick und wurde eiskalt, als er sich mit dem von Cloud kreuzte, doch dann wandte er sich wieder mit seiner lockeren Art an Elena. "Tun Sie mir doch den Gefallen und stecken Sie die Waffe weg."

Die Turk dachte wahrscheinlich nicht einmal daran. Ihre Augen glühten vor Zorn. Sie umfasste die Pistole mit beiden Händen und zielte auf den SOLDAT. "Nenn' mir nur einen einzigen Grund, warum ich dich nicht sofort abknallen sollte, elender Dreckskerl!"

"Nennen Sie mir einen, weswegen Sie das tun sollten", hielt er ungerührt dagegen.

"Da-Das fragst du noch?!" Die Antwort hatte Elena für einen Moment sichtlich aus der Fassung gebracht.

"Ich kann mir durchaus vorstellen", begann Mishima, "dass Sie einen gewissen Groll gegen Doktor Sarcone hegen. Aber damit habe ich nichts zu tun. Sie in Junon aufzusammeln und für sein Experiment zu benutzen, war seine Idee. Und Ihre Verletzungen von damals sind doch eindeutig Mister Valentine zuzuschreiben, nicht wahr?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. "Insgesamt habe ich unser Arbeitsverhältnis als relativ gelungene Angelegenheit betrachtet. Ich habe bekommen, was ich wollte und Sie wurden angemessen bezahlt. Nur, dass danach..." Er stieß eine enttäuschtes Seufzen aus. "Nun, vielleicht nennen wir es am besten einen Interessenskonflikt. Oder eine ungeschickte Entwicklung..."

"'Ungeschickte Entwicklung'?!", fuhr ihm Tifa dazwischen. Sie klang nicht weniger zornig als Elena. "Wissen Sie eigentlich, was... Hör nicht auf ihn!", wandte sie an die Turk. "Knall ihn ab! Deswegen bist du hier."

Verblüfft betrachtete Cloud Tifa aus dem Augenwinkel heraus. Es überraschte ihn immer noch, wie persönlich sie die Dinge nahm, die Elena angetan worden waren.

"Glaub ja nicht, dass du mich mit deinem Geschwätz einlullen kannst!", knurrte die Turk.

"Ich habe voll und ganz Verständnis für Ihre Wut, Miss Devon." Mishima breitete beschwichtigend die Hände aus. "Also, wenn Sie den Doktor sprechen wollen: Der Ausgang ist dort hinten. Sie sollten ihn auch alleine finden. So groß ist die Anlage nicht."

"Wir sollen tatsächlich glauben, dass Sie das ernst meinen?", sagte Tifa misstrauisch.

"Miss Lockheart, ich werde mich weder Ihnen noch Miss Devon in den Weg stellen." Sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf Cloud und eine subtile Note seiner Stimme wurde um etliche Grad kälter. "Allerdings würde ich bitten, dass unser gemeinsamer Freund mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leistet. Stellt das ein Problem dar, _Strife_?"

"Vergiss es!", spuckte Elena geradezu.

Cloud verwunderte es, dass sie nicht schon längst geschossen hatte. Er nahm an, dass sie die Situation so ähnlich sah wie er selbst. Elena mochte eine gute Schützin sein, aber Mishima war immer noch ein SOLDAT erster Klasse. Auch wenn es im Moment anders wirkte, so war er doch angespannt und bereit loszulegen. Wenn seine Reflexe nur halb so gut waren wie die von Sephiroth, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich mit dem ersten Schuss nicht treffen, geschweige denn ausschalten. Und wäre er in dem engen Gang erst einmal unter ihnen, würde der Kampf nicht sehr lange dauern. Die Umgebung machte ihre Überzahl eher zum Nachteil. Mishima hatte den Ort gut gewählt.

"Geht schon!", sagte er entschlossen und trat vor die beiden Frauen.

"Cloud?" Er konnte Tifas ungläubigen Blick in seinem Rücken förmlich spüren.

"Ist die beste Lösung. Keine Sorge, ich regele das", versicherte er ihr und warf einen auffordernden Blick über seine Schulter.

Elena wich jedoch nicht von der Stelle und schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. "Nein, Keine Chance! Der Arsch gehört mir!"

"Verschwindet endlich!", forderte Cloud nachdrücklicher und versuchte Tifa mit seinem Blick zu überzeugen. Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang unentschlossen an, stimmte aber schließlich mit einem langsamen Nicken zu.

"Elena, komm schon!", versuchte sie die Turk zu überzeugen. "Am Ende ist er nur hier um Zeit zu schinden und Sarcone entkommt uns."

Ein Ruck ging durch die Turk, jedoch erwiderte sie nichts darauf. Der innere Kampf war ihr förmlich anzusehen. Ihre Augen waren auf Mishima fixiert, die zurückgezogenen Lippen entblößten ihre zusammengepressten Zähne und ihr rechter Zeigefinger bebte unruhig am Abzug ihrer Pistole. Es verging über eine Minute, bis Elena endlich ihre Waffe wegsteckte.

"VERDAMMT!", schrie sie frustriert, eilte dann aber mit Tifa zur Tür. Bevor sie hinaustrat, drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um und warf Mishima einen verachtenden Blick zu. "Ich hasse dich, Dreckskerl!"

"Ich wünsche viel Erfolg, meine Damen", verabschiedete Mishima die beiden und sah ihnen kurz nach. Als er sich wieder zu Cloud umdrehte hatte sein Gesicht deutlich härtere Züge angenommen. "Strife." Provozierend zog er die Aussprache von Clouds Nachnamen in die Länge. "Ich habe schon eine Ewigkeit darauf gewartet, dich zu treffen."

Die charmante, fast verspielte Art von gerade eben war nun vollständig aus Mishima gewichen. Stattdessen strahlte er nun eine übermenschliche Aura aus, die ihn als das auswies, was er war: Ein kampfbereiter SOLDAT erster Klasse. Cloud ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern.

"Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es mir ebenso ging. Aber Sie müssen echt ein Riesenfan von mir sein, wenn Sie sogar Ihren Auftraggeber für dieses Treffen hier verraten."

"Warum sollte ich so etwas tun? Ich schulde dem guten Doktor weit mehr als nur das, wofür er mich bezahlt." Sein Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem bösartigem Schmunzeln. "Oh, ich habe doch nicht etwa den Eindruck erweckt, nur weil ich die beiden Damen nicht aufhalten werde, gelte das auch für meine Mitarbeiter?"

* * *

Zuerst waren nur einige dumpfe Schläge und ein lauter Fluch zu hören, dann schließlich brach das lose getretene Abflussgitter aus seiner Halterung und schlug klappernd am Boden auf. Mit einem Ächzen zwängte sich Reno aus dem engen Schacht. Er war nass bis auf die Knochen, aber seine angekokelten Haare und seine an vielen Stellen verbrannte Kleidung rauchten immer noch.

"Blöder Köter!", keuchte er erschöpft und blieb erst ein Mal auf dem kühlen Fliesenboden liegen.

Kurz darauf kletterte auch Cait Sith aus dem Schacht. Auch er war klatschnass und sein Fell an vielen Stellen geschwärzt. Von seinem Schwanz war mehr als die Hälfte abgebrannt.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass _das_ wirklich funktioniert hat", piepste der Roboter erstaunt und schüttelte sich das dreckige Wasser aus dem Fell.

Sichtlich gequält setzte Reno sich auf und bedrohte Cait mit einem Zeigefinger. "Wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, kannst du was erleben. Verstanden, _Boss_?"

"Meine Lippen sind versiegelt."

"Gut."

Der Turk gönnte sich noch eine kurze Verschnaufpause, dann stand er auf, zog seine Weste aus und wrang das nasse Kleidungsstück aus. Bevor er es wieder anzog, drückte er noch so gut es ging das Wasser aus seinem Haarschopf. Anschließend packte er Cait am Nacken und setzte ihn sich auf die Schulter.

"Also schön. Wo sind wir hier schon wieder?", fragte er, während er langsam auf die einzige Tür des weiß gekachelten Raums zu marschierte.

"Sieht wie der Duschraum in den Quartieren aus", antwortete Cait. "Warte einen Moment, ich werfe einen Blick auf die..."

Im selben Moment öffnete Reno die Tür und betrat einen Umkleideraum, in dem ein halbes Dutzend Männer damit beschäftigt war verschiedenste Dinge aus den Spinten in Kisten zu verpacken. Sie blickten genauso überrascht drein wie der Turk.

"Oh. Mist!", entwich es dem Rotschopf.

"Ich sagte, du sollst warten, Idiot!", schrie ihm ein aufgebrachter Cait Sith ins Ohr.

"Schnauze!", zischte Reno ihn an, bevor er ein verzweifeltes Lächeln aufsetzte. "Ich geh mal davon aus, es ist zwecklos euch davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass ich nur der Klempner bin."

"Das siehst du ganz richtig", sagte einer der Soldaten, als diese langsam einen Ring um ihn bildeten.

"Wusst ich's doch", meinte er mehr zu sich selbst und zog seinen Schockstab aus der Tasche. Das würde unbequem werden.

Plötzlich wurde ein Spint mit solcher Wucht zugeschlagen, dass alle Anwesenden sich erschrocken umsahen. Der Verursacher war schnell ausgemacht. Der riesige und - seinem Gesicht nach - schlecht gelaunte SOLDAT hatte seine Hand immer noch an dem mittlerweile sehr verbeulten Spint anliegen.

"Verschwindet von hier, ich regle das!"

"Lorgan", stellte Reno nicht wenig überrascht fest.

Einer der Männer wollte Protest einlegen. "Aber, Sir..."

"Ich sagte, verzieht euch!", brüllte Lorgan ungeduldig und unterstrich seine Forderung mit einem weiteren Schlag gegen den gequälten Metallschrank. "Verpackt die restliche Ausrüstung, oder sonst was! Der hier gehört mir."

Reno verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete amüsiert, wie die Söldner nach einem kurzen Zögern ihre Kisten nahmen und unter Lorgans strengen Blick den Raum verließen.

"Du lebst also noch", sagte er, als sie schließlich allein waren.

"Du auch. Und du spielst mittlerweile mit Stoffpuppen."

"Hey!", gab Reno sich brüskiert und setzte Cait auf einer Bank ab. "Etwas mehr Respekt bitte. Er ist keine Puppe. Das ist eine Actionfigur."

"Sehr lustig, Reno", meinte Cait sarkastisch und ging in einer Ecke des Raums in Deckung.

Reno ignorierte ihn. "So", wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den SOLDAT. "Heißt das nun, du bist kugelfest oder ist es nur ein weiterer Beweis für Elenas Unfähigkeit?"

"Spar dir deine Sprüche, Turk", knurrte Lorgan und trat eine zurückgelassene Kiste aus dem Weg. Erwartungsvoll knackte er mit den Knöcheln seiner Hand. "Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich darauf gewartet habe, jemanden in die Finger zu bekommen, an dem ich mich abreagieren kann."

"Heh, dann leg mal los!", lachte Reno und klappte seinen Schockstab aus. "Und glaub nicht, dass ich's dir nochmal so leicht mache."

Seine Zuversichtlichkeit erlitt einen herben Rückschlag, als er seinen Stab einschaltete. Das Gerät spuckte nur zwei schwache Funken aus und stellte anschließend mit einem jämmerlichen Wimmern den Betrieb ein. Ungläubig starrte er seine Waffe an, bis er seinen Blick wieder hob und Lorgans Faust auf sich zukommen sah. Er seufzte resignierend.

"Fuck..."

* * *

"Elena, warte!", zischte Tifa leise. Hatte sie sich zuerst noch Sorgen um Cloud gemacht, so war sie nun damit beschäftigt, der Turk schnell genug durch die Gänge des Stützpunktes zu folgen. Elena hielt sich zwar nahe an den Wänden, bewegte sich ansonsten aber eher überhastet und nicht sehr vorsichtig vorwärts.

"Hast du mir nicht gerade noch erklärt, dass uns der Doktor abhaut, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen?", fragte Elena ungeduldig, nachdem Tifa sie an einer Ecke eingeholt hatte. "Wenn ich Mishima schon nicht haben kann, dann kommt mir Sarcone nicht so einfach davon."

"Du weißt, was Reeve gesagt..."

"Reeve ist nicht hier!", unterbrach Elena sie schroff. "Reno genauso wenig. Ich regele das auf meine Art."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten eilten sie weiter, Tifa dicht auf ihren Fersen.

"Das Heilmittel ist dir mittlerweile also auch schon egal?"

"Das bekomme ich schon, keine Sorge." Elena schien den vorwurfsvollen Ton in Tifas Stimme entweder nicht zu bemerkten oder sie ignorierte ihn. Vorsichtig lugte sie um eine weitere Ecke, schien aber nichts zu entdecken. Sie wandte sich kurz zu Tifa um. "Es gibt da ein paar Körperteile, die der Mistkerl sicher nicht mehr braucht, um es anzufertigen."

Ihrem Blick zufolge meinte sie das vollkommen ernst. Tifa schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf, verzichtete aber darauf weiter mit ihr zu diskutieren. Sie hatte durchaus Verständnis für Elenas Zorn, aber dennoch war die gegenwärtige Kopflosigkeit der Turk mehr als gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte Reeve richtig gelegen: Sie hätte niemals mit hierher kommen dürfen. Aber für diese Feststellung war es nun zu spät. Elena wollte gerade ihren Weg fortsetzen, doch Tifa hielt sie an der Schulter zurück.

"Wir sollten vorsichtiger sein. Wir wissen nicht, wo wir hin müssen und es ist viel zu ruhig. Das riecht nach einer Falle, findest du nicht?"

Wenn sie Elena schon nicht aufhalten konnte, beschloss Tifa, dann würde sie wenigstens versuchen der Turk so viel Vernunft einzureden, dass sie am Leben blieb.

"Natürlich ist das eine Falle. Damit werde ich schon..." Die Turk brach ihre nüchterne Antwort mitten im Satz ab, als etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog.

Nachdem sie sich kurz umgesehen hatte, trat sie zu einem großen Fenster, das gegenüber einer Abzweigung in die Wand eingelassen war. Tifa tat es ihr gleich und warf einen Blick durch das Fenster. Sie sah hinab in eine große, an einer Seite offene Halle. Neben mehreren gestapelten Kisten und etlichen Fässern, standen dort auch zwei Hubschrauber.

"Das scheint der Hangar zu sein", stellte Tifa fest.

"Genau." Elena deutete auf die Hubschrauber. "Wenn sie abhauen wollen, dann sicherlich damit. Also zerstören wir sie."

"Das werdet ihr schön bleiben lassen!", ertönte eine strenge Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.

Zusammen mit Elena fuhr Tifa erschrocken herum und verfluchte sich innerlich. Sie hatte sich von Elenas Unachtsamkeit anstecken lassen. Dank Reeves ausführlichen Briefings wusste sie, wer die weißhaarige SOLDAT war, die plötzlich im Gang hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Und Jinua war nicht allein.

"Hi Mädels!" begrüßte Ajig sie mit einem Grinsen.

Die violett glänzenden Augen der SOLDAT musterten die beiden. "Tifa Lockheart. Elena Devon", sagte sie schließlich unbeeindruckt. "Der Kommandant hat sich das interessanteste Stück wohl schon herausgepickt." Sie wandte sich an ihren Mitstreiter. "Du hast freie Auswahl. Oder willst du beide haben?"

"Nah, du sollst dich ja nicht langweilen", lehnte er ihr Angebot ab. Er ließ seinen Blick über die beiden Frauen wandern, während er nachdenklich an seinem Schnurrbart zwirbelte. "Hm, lecker sehen sie ja beide aus." Er beugte sich fragend zu Jinua hinüber. "An welcher hat nochmal der Doktor 'rumgespielt?"

"An Devon", sagte die SOLDAT und verdrehte die Augen, als sich an seinem ahnungslosen Blick nichts änderte. "Die Linke", fügte sie genervt hinzu.

Entschlossen schlug Ajig seine Fäuste zusammen. "Dann nehm' ich die Andere."

Fast noch im selben Moment blitzten Jinuas Augen auf und sie warf ihre Hand nach vorne, worauf ein kräftiger Windstoß durch den Gang jagte. Tifa riss die Arme hoch um sich zu schützen, er wirbelte jedoch nur ihr Haare hoch. Elena dagegen wurde von der vollen Wucht getroffen und gegen die Fensterscheibe geworfen, die einen dicken Sprung abbekam. Erbarmungslos schnellte auch noch Jinuas zweite Hand vor. Der erneute Angriff erfasste die Turk, ließ das Glas zerbersten und schleuderte sie hinaus in den Hangar.

"Elena!", schrie Tifa entsetzt, bevor sie in letzter Sekunde einen Schlag von Ajig abwehrte.

"Hier spielt die Musik, Schönheit."

Tifa tauchte unter einem weiteren Angriff hindurch, allerdings wich er ihrem Gegenangriff mit einem Sprung aus, wodurch er sich effektiv zwischen ihr und dem Hanger positionierte. Jinua marschierte währenddessen unbekümmert an ihnen vorbei und sprang graziös durch das zerstörte Fenster hinter Elena her.

"Viel Spaß!", rief Ajig seiner Mitstreiterin grinsend nach, dann wandte er sich Tifa zu. Mit beiden Händen forderte er sie zum Angriff auf. "Na komm schon, nicht schüchtern sein!"

Sie ließ sich nicht davon provozieren. Grimmig überprüfte Tifa ein letztes Mal den Sitz ihrer Handschuhe, dann machte sie sich bereit zum Angriff. Sie musste sich konzentrieren und den SOLDAT schnell ausschalten. Einen wilden Kampfschrei ausstoßend stürzte sie sich auf ihn.

* * *

Elena hatte es geschafft sich im Fallen herumzudrehen und mit Hilfe ihres künstlichen Beines sicher zu landen. Damit hatte sie den Sturz beinahe unbeschadet zu überstanden. Eine Glasscherbe hatte ihr zwar eine Schnittwunde im Gesicht zugefügt, ihre dicke Kleidung hatte sie ansonsten aber vor weiteren Verletzungen bewahrt. Von der überraschenden Attacke noch etwas benommen rappelte sie sich gerade wieder auf, als einige Meter vor ihr Jinua mit der Leichtigkeit einer Feder auf dem Boden aufsetzte.

"Ich verspreche dir, es wird kurz und ansatzweise schmerzlos." Die weißhaarige SOLDAT verschränkte mit einem verärgertem Gesichtsausdruck die Arme. "Ich habe keine große Lust, mich längere Zeit mit Fliegen wie dir zu beschäftigen. Dazu fehlt mir Ajigs verspielter Enthusiasmus."

Elena zeigte sich wenig beeindruckt von ihrer Gegnerin und richtete sich vollständig auf.

"Soll mir Recht sein." Sie rollte erwartungsvoll die Schultern. "Dann leg mal los."

Jinuas Augen verengten sich zornig. "Ich bin seit über zehn Jahren ein SOLDAT erster Klasse, du ein erbärmlicher Ersatzturk. Denkst du wirklich, du hast auch nur den Hauch einer Chance?"

Elena grinste kurz, zog blitzschnell ihre Pistole und feuerte. Die Kugel prallte knapp einen Meter vor Jinuas Kopf gegen eine kurz weiß aufflackernde, aber ansonsten unsichtbare Barriere und verschwand als pfeifender Querschläger in der Weite des Hangars. Die SOLDAT hatte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper gezuckt. Etwas überrascht ließ Elena ihre Waffe wieder sinken.

"Oh."

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen löste Jinua den Verschluss ihrer Robe und ließ den dunkelvioletten Stoff zu Boden fallen. Darunter kam ein silberfarbener Ganzkörperanzug zum Vorschein. Das hautenge Kleidungsstück verbarg nichts von Jinuas abgemagerter Figur und schimmerte in einer Vielzahl verschiedener Farben. Zuerst dachte Elena, es handle sich nur um gebrochenes Licht, doch dann erkannte sie, dass scheinbar kleinste Materiafragmente in jede einzelne Faser des Anzuges eingearbeitet waren. Ein unheimlicher Windhauch ergriff die Haare der SOLDAT, die langsam ihre Arme anhob, woraufhin erste Blitze die Luft um sie herum durchschlugen.

"Komm schon, Turk." Ein kopfgroßer Feuerball begann die SOLDAT wie ein Planet seine Sonne zu umkreisen. Nach ein paar Sekunden gesellten sich ein zweiter und ein dritter hinzu. "Ich zeige dir, warum ich _Materia-Queen_ genannt werde."

* * *

Der 'Kampf' frustrierte Tifa von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr. Ihr Plan, den SOLDAT schnell zu erledigen, würde nicht mehr aufgehen. Seit seinem ersten Angriff hatte er keine weitere offensive Aktion mehr ausgeführt. Stattdessen begnügte er sich damit ihren Angriffen entweder auszuweichen oder sie abzublocken. Dabei ließ er sich von ihr immer weiter den Gang entlang treiben. Ihr war klar, dass er nur Zeit schinden wollte, aber sie konnte ihm unmöglich den Rücken zukehren. Elena würde auf sich allein gestellt kämpfen müssen.

Als sie schließlich dachte, ihn endlich mit dem Rücken zu einer Wand eingekesselt zu haben, wich er mit einer gekonnten Drehung zur Seite aus. Ohne hinzusehen betätigte er einen Türöffner und duckte sich unter einen weiteren Schlag hinweg in den dadurch geöffneten Raum. Tifa setzte ohne zu zögern nach, doch erneut wehrte er ihre Schläge ab, bevor er sich mit drei schnellen Flickflacks deutlich von ihr entfernte. Diesmal ersparte sich Tifa eine sofortige Verfolgung. Sie nahm ihre Hände runter und sah sich kurz in dem Raum um, in den er sie geführt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem was sie bisher von der Anlage gesehen hatte, war der Boden hier aus Holz ausgelegt. Die Hanteln, Sandsäcke und verschiedenen Trainingsgeräte machten es leicht, den Zweck des Raumes zu erahnen. Dennoch war hier deutlich mehr Platz für einen Kampf geboten als in den Gängen.

Ihr Blick fiel zurück auf ihren Gegner. Ajig wickelte seelenruhig schwarze Lederbänder um seine Fäuste und zog schließlich den letzten Knoten mit seinen Zähnen straff.

"Bitte entschuldige meine halbherzige Vorstellung von gerade eben, aber ich wollte unser Rendezvous einfach an einen passenderen und weniger beengten Ort verlegen." Er deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an. "Ich hoffe doch, du hast dich nicht zu sehr verausgabt."

Tifa ließ sich von seinem Gehabe nicht weiter beeindrucken. Mit erhobenen Fäusten stürmte sie auf ihn zu und griff ihn ein weiteres Mal an. Wie aus dem Nichts traf sie ein Rückhandschlag mitten im Gesicht. Sie war von dem plötzlichen Treffer so überrascht, dass sie einen Schritt zurücktaumelte und dabei ihr Gleichgewicht verlor. Sie stürzte unelegant zu Boden, aber anstatt ihr nachzusetzen blieb Ajig einfach stehen und grinste sie schadenfroh an. Ärgerlich sah sie zu dem SOLDAT auf.

"Langsam, Schönheit. Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt." Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. "Ich will das genießen."

* * *

Cloud ließ sich von Mishima nicht künstlich beunruhigen. Tifa und Elena konnten auf sich selbst aufpassen. Zu zweit würden sie schon zurecht kommen. Er musste sich auf seinen eigenen Gegner konzentrieren, der immer noch über ihm auf dem Steg thronte.

"Also schön, machen wir's kurz", sagte er zu dem SOLDAT und erwiderte seinen bohrenden Blick. "Ich nehme mal an, Sie sind auf einen Kampf mit mir aus, richtig? Nicht, dass es sehr wichtig wäre, aber darf ich erfahren warum?"

"Du liegst richtig", nickte Mishima zustimmend. "Mir geht es um einen Kampf. Man erzählt sich nämlich du seist sehr stark, Strife." Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. "Mir ist sogar einmal die kühne Behauptung untergekommen, du hättest Sephiroth besiegt."

"Ihren Schüler", entgegnete Cloud kühl. Mishimas Beweggrund überraschte ihn nicht wirklich.

"Ich sehe, du bist gut informiert. Ja, er war einer meiner Schüler. Nicht der erste, und nicht der letzte. Viele würden wahrscheinlich sagen, er war der beste..." Für einen Moment schien er in Gedanken zu versinken. "Nun, er war jedenfalls ein besonderer Schüler."

"Also darum geht es. Sie wollen Rache für Sephiroth?"

Mishima lächelte wissend. "In erster Linie will ich sehen, wie viel wirklich dran ist an den Gerüchten."

"Wenn Sie es Okita gleichtun wollen, bitte schön! Der hat sich schon aus dem selben Grund die Finger verbrannt." Cloud zog sein Schwert vom Rücken, wirbelte die gewaltige Waffe einmal herum und nahm seine Kampfhaltung ein. "Ich warte."

Mishima hingegen zeigte noch kein Interesse daran, den Kampf einzuleiten.

"Hm, Okita", meinte er nachdenklich. "Ja, der Junge hatte viel Potential und einiges an herausragenden Qualitäten. Nur leider war er wohl zu versessen darauf, sich zu beweisen."

Der Blick des SOLDAT richtete sich auf Clouds Schwert.

"Eine ansehnliche Waffe hast du da. Aus ShinRa-Restbeständen, wie ich annehme? Viele der weniger spezialisierten Mitglieder von SOLDAT haben dieses armselige Standardmodell verwendet. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet. Aber ich gehe davon aus, als du Sephiroth besiegt hast, hattest du etwas Besseres zur Hand. Etwas Einzigartiges." Mishima nahm das Stoffbündel, das bisher achtlos neben ihm gelehnt hatte, zur Hand und begann es auszupacken.

"Etwas, wie das hier!", rief er, als er das letzte Band entfernt hatte und hob den Inhalt hoch - es war Ultima.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten Sie Recht." Cloud ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber seine Situation hatte sich gerade verschlechtert. Wenn Mishima Ultima gegen ihn einsetzte, konnte er mit seinem eigenen Schwert nicht allzu viele Schläge parieren, bevor es zu Bruch ging.

"Wunderschön", philosophierte Mishima, als er das Schwert in seinen Händen drehte und ausgiebig betrachtete. "Den Klauen einer Weapon entrissen, wie ich gehört habe. Ein Schwert, geschmiedet vom Planeten selbst." Der SOLDAT sah ihn strafend an. "Du solltest dich schämen, eine solche Waffe aus der Hand zu geben. Das war sehr unachtsam."

"Ja", gab Cloud zu, ohne sein ruhiges Äußeres aufzugeben. "Der kleine Langfinger in ihrer Truppe hat mich etwas überrumpelt. Aber keine Sorge, das hier reicht für Sie voll und ganz aus."

Er hob seine Waffe an, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen. Mishima musterte ihn kurz, dann schmunzelte er amüsiert und warf ihm Ultima zu. Obwohl er davon sichtlich überrascht war, fing Cloud die Waffe mit einer Hand auf. Für einen Moment genoss er das vertraute Gefühl in seiner Hand, anschließend sah er zu Mishima auf.

"Sie wissen hoffentlich, dass das ein gewaltiger Fehler war."

"Keineswegs", entgegnete der SOLDAT. "Ich will gegen deine volle Kraft antreten, ohne irgendwelche Handicaps. Schließlich benötigst du etwas, das mit dem hier mithalten kann."

Mishima zog sein eigenes Schwert. Es hatte eine lange, gekrümmte Klinge, wie ein Katana aus Wutai, schien aber ebenso wie Ultima aus einem halbtransparenten Kristall gefertigt zu sein. Nur schimmerte es dunkelrot statt bläulich.

"Im Gegensatz zu deiner Waffe ist dieses Schwert noch sehr jung, aber ihr keinesfalls unterlegen", erklärte Mishima, während er die Klinge bewunderte. "Man könnte sagen, sie sind Geschwister, denn dieses Schwert wurde aus einem Fragment von Diamant-Weapons Kern gefertigt. Es gleitet durch Stahl wie durch Butter."

Zur Demonstration schnitt er mit zwei lockeren Schlägen ein Stück aus dem Geländer des Metallstegs.

"Ein würdiger Gegenpart zu deiner Waffe, nicht wahr?" Zufrieden stecke er das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. "Aber ich denke, wir haben genug geredet. Lass uns anfangen!"

Cloud brachte das Meisterschwert wieder an seinem Rücken an, schwang Ultima zweimal durch die Luft und machte sich bereit.

"Soll mir Recht sein."

Mishima schälte sich mit einem erwartungsvollen Lächeln aus seinem Mantel und warf ihn achtlos neben sich. Anschließend nahm er den Halfter samt seiner Pistole ab und legte ihn auf den Mantel. Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und musterte Cloud ein letztes Mal, dann wurde sein Gesicht todernst. Blitzschnell zog er sein Schwert und trennte mit zwei Hieben das Stück, auf dem er stand, aus dem Steg. Noch im Fallen sprang er ab und stürzte sich mit erhobener Klinge auf Cloud.

"Mach dich bereit zu sterben, _STRIFE_!!!"

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Aus charakterlicher Sicht ist dieses Kapitel deutlich flacher als die letzten paar, aber ich bin trotzdem ganz zufrieden damit. Ich denke, es ist nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten, wer (neben Ifrit) die anderen beiden "Babys" von Jinua waren. Sonst gibt's nicht soviel zu sagen (gut, ich könnte immer viel zu meinen Kapiteln erzählen, aber das würden den Rahmen der Anmerkungen sprengen g).

Ach ja, reden wir nicht lang drumrum: Das nächste Kapitel ist dann fast reine Action; ihr dürft das Boss-Theme bereit halten. Außerdem werden noch Wetten angenommen. ;)

Würd mich wie immer über Kommentare freuen. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 16. Dezember 2006


	17. Force Your Way

**Kapitel XVII**

_Force Your Way_

"Endlich passiert wieder etwas!"

Die weniger begeisterte Reaktion seines Gegenüber blieb Sephiroth nicht verborgen.

"Was?", hakte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln nach. "Bist du besorgt um deine kleinen Freunde? Hast du kein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten?"

"Doch, natürlich", antwortete Aeris bestimmt. "Allerdings haben sie starke Gegner. Es kann sein, dass wir ihnen beistehen müssen."

"Wir?"

"Allein wird es mir wahrscheinlich nicht gelingen."

Er brummte missmutig. "Warum sollte ich auch nur einem von ihnen helfen?"

Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte Aeris' Lippen.

"Weil du Mishima nicht ausstehen kannst."

* * *

Elena und Jinua standen sich eine ganze Zeitlang gegenüber ohne auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Die um Jinua kreisenden Feuerbälle waren der einzige Beweis dafür, dass die Zeit um die beiden Frauen herum nicht still stand. Dann schoss wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin die Hand der SOLDAT nach vorne und der erste Feuerball raste auf Elena zu. Die Turk hechtete rechtzeitig zur Seite, doch noch bevor die erste Flammenkugel neben ihr explodierte, flog auch schon die nächste auf sie zu. Abermals reagierte sie schnell genug, stieß sich mit ihrem künstlichen Bein vom Boden ab und katapultierte sich wieder in die Gegenrichtung zurück. Sie war hoch genug um der ersten Explosion zu entgehen und gerade tief genug um nicht von Jinuas drittem Feuerball in der Luft getroffen zu werden, der mit einem lauten Zischen über sie hinweg flog.

Sie prallte unsanft auf den Boden, nutzte den Schwung aber für eine kurze Rolle aus und begann auf die SOLDAT zu schießen. Die Pistolenkugel prallten jedoch abermals an Jinuas aufblitzendem Schild ab und pfiffen als wirkungslose Querschläger davon.

Unbeeindruckt ging Jinua zum nächsten Angriff über und ließ mehrere spitze, armdicke Eiszapfen in der Luft entstehen, die sie wie ein Salve Raketen auf die Turk abfeuerte. Elena wich erneut aus und startete anschließend ihren Gegenangriff, der aber ebenfalls vergeblich war. Doch sie ließ sich davon nicht entmutigen, sondern steckte ihre Waffe weg und beschloss ihre Taktik zu ändern. Sie wich auch den folgenden Attacken von Jinua aus, die abwechselnd aus Feuerbällen und Eiszapfen bestanden, und näherte sich dabei an die SOLDAT immer weiter an, bis sie in Sprungreichweite war.

Unterstützt von ihrem künstlichen Bein machte sie einen gewaltigen Satz auf Jinua zu und tauchte dabei durch eine weitere Salve der frostigen Torpedos, die sie an Bein und Schulter streiften. Elena ignorierte die Kratzer und ließ ihre Faust mit der vollen Geschwindigkeit ihres Fluges in Jinuas Gesicht krachen - oder hätte es getan, wenn nicht auch diese Attacke von dem Schutzschild der Hexe abgewehrt worden wäre. Immer noch nicht bereit aufzugeben, ließ Elena weitere Faustschläge aus unterschiedlichsten Richtungen auf die unnachgiebige Barriere prasseln, bevor sie einmal herumwirbelte und einen kräftigen Tritt ihrer Prothese anbrachte - mit demselben enttäuschenden Ergebnis. Da alle Mühe vergebens war zog sie schließlich wieder ihre Pistole und feuerte aus nächster Nähe auf das lästige Hindernis. Dass das ein Fehler war, wurde ihr in dem Moment klar, als der kreischende Querschläger haarscharf an ihrem Gesicht vorbei jagte.

Elena fletschte verärgert die Zähne. Irgendein Kraut musste gegen diese Hexe doch gewachsen sein!

Jinua hingegen blickte sie einfach nur genervt an. "Fertig?"

Die SOLDAT hob eine ihrer Hände leicht an, es gab ein kurzes Knistern, dann wurde Elena, der keine Zeit zum Reagieren geblieben war, von einem Blitzschlag weggeschleudert. Sie schlug ein paar Meter von Jinua entfernt auf dem Boden auf. Den beißenden Geruch von Ozon in der Nase, hatte sie gerade mal Sekunden um sich von dem Schock zu erholen, da bereits wieder ein Schwarm Feuerbälle auf sie zu raste.

Sie rollte über den Boden, entging dadurch knapp der ersten Explosion, schaffte es irgendwie auf die Beine und hechtete unter dem zweiten Feuerball hindurch, was sie jedoch zu einem leichten Ziel für den Dritten machte. Mehr aus Trotz feuerte sie einige ungezielte Schüsse auf Jinua ab und war umso überraschter, als die SOLDAT ihren Kopf getroffen herumriss, wodurch auch der letzte Feuerball sein Ziel deutlich verfehlte. Elena war einen Moment lang so perplex, dass sie erst nach ein paar Sekunden die ungewohnte Hitze bemerkte. Eine der Explosionen hatte den Ärmel ihrer Jacke in Brand gesteckt. Sie sprang auf und schälte sich hektisch aus dem brennenden Kleidungsstück, das sie anschließend weit von sich warf. Dann erst konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Gegnerin.

Jinua drehte ihren Kopf langsam wieder herum, unter der Hand an ihrer rechten Wange blitzte eine blutige Wunde durch. Als ihr zorniger Blick Elena traf, konnte sich die Turk ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Du bist ungeschützt, wenn du angreifst", stellte sie triumphierend fest.

Die Augen der SOLDAT verengten sich noch weiter, während sie die Hand runter nahm. "Denkst du, das hilft dir etwas? Denkst du, du bist die erste, die das herausfindet? Es hat noch nie jemanden etwas gebracht, das zu wissen. Denn DAS..." Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand, die nun grünlich schimmerte, über die Wange, worauf der tiefe Kratzer beinahe augenblicklich verschwunden war. "... bedeutet GAR NICHTS."

Unbeeindruckt richtete Elena ihre Waffe auf die SOLDAT. "DAS lässt sich gerne wiederholen."

"Elende Turk!" Jinuas Stimme grollte vor Zorn "Glaubst du ich bin so einfach zu besiegen."

"Werden wir sehen."

Die Materiafragmente in Jinuas silberner Bodysuit schienen noch intensiver zu leuchten als zuvor und ihr weißes Haar begann unheilvoll zu wehen, als die Luft um sie herum von immer mehr Blitzen durchschlagen wurde, die sich schließlich knisternd um ihre beiden Hände konzentrierten.

Fast eine Minute lang starrten sich die beiden Frauen bewegungslos an, dann brach die Energie aus Jinuas Händen hervor und beinahe gleichzeitig warf sich Elena zur Seite. Die Turk zog den Abzug durch, doch statt des erwarteten Knalls zusammen mit einem leichten Rückstoß, hörte sie nur ein müdes Klicken und verfluchte sich im selben Augenblick für ihren alten Fehler.

Jinuas gewaltiger Blitzschlag verfehlte sie, aber die SOLDAT hatte ihre Bredouille sofort erkannt und begann augenblicklich sie mit einem Bombardement von magischen Geschossen durch den Hangar zu jagen, so dass Elena ein Nachladen unmöglich war. Schließlich rettete sie sich mit einem Sprung hinter einige Kisten in der Nähe der Hubschrauber. Sie wollte gerade eine neues Magazin in ihre Waffe schieben, als ein Feuerball ihre Deckung zerfetzte. Irgendein schweres Fragment traf sie Arm, woraufhin ihr das Magazin aus der Hand geschleudert wurde und unter einem der Hubschrauber landete.

Elena stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und flüchtete vor weiteren Geschossen Schutz suchend tiefer in das Gewirr aus Kisten und Fässern. Schließlich stoppten die Angriffe, da Jinua sie wohl aus den Augen verloren hatte. Nach einigen weiteren Positionswechseln lugte Elena hinter einer Kiste hervor und erhaschte einen Blick auf die SOLDAT, die sie im Gegenzug nicht bemerkte.

Davon hatte Elena allerdings keinen weiteren Vorteil. Das Magazin unter dem Hubschrauber war ihr letztes gewesen - die anderen hatten sich in ihrer Jacke befunden. Und sie würde nicht daran herankommen, ohne dabei Jinuas Sichtfeld zu durchqueren. Nicht, dass ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt überhaupt etwas gebracht hätte.

"Wenn du denkst, ich habe Lust auf Versteckspielchen, dann irrst du dich gewaltig, Turk!", schrie Jinua hörbar genervt in den Hangar.

Elena, die aus Angst entdeckt worden zu sein, wieder abgetaucht war, sah abermals hinter ihrer Deckung hervor. Jinuas Anzug leuchtete an einigen Stellen kurzzeitig in einem unheimlichen rot auf, dann ging die SOLDAT in die Knie und presste beide Handflächen auf den Boden. Ein hellblau leuchtender Ritualkreis erschien vor ihr, aus dem sich langsam ein großer Eisblock erhob. Im Inneren war die zusammengekauerte Silhouette einer Frau zu erkennen, die sich ruckartig aufbäumte und dabei ihr eisiges Gefängnis zersprengte. Zum Vorschein kam eine zierliche Gestalt mit eisblauer Haut und langen, aufwendig geflochtenen und tiefblauen Haaren. Die beschworene Kreatur blinzelte kurz, dann wandte sie sich mit fragendem Blick an Jinua, die sich ebenfalls wieder erhoben hatte.

"Finde sie, Shiva-Darling", befahl die SOLDAT ungeduldig. "Schaff mir diese lästige Fliege vom Hals!"

Noch bevor Shiva sich in Bewegung setzte, verschwand Elena wieder hinter ihrer Deckung und setzte sich in Bewegung. Ihre Lage war noch einmal deutlich ernster geworden. Ihr musste etwas einfallen - dringend!

* * *

Die Wange reibend stand Tifa wieder auf. Der Treffer hatte ihr Ego mehr verletzt als alles andere. Ein weiteres Mal würde sie ihre Deckung nicht so vernachlässigen. Ajig vollführte währenddessen sorglos einige leichte Dehnungsübungen und grinste sie immer noch an. Tifa kam sich etwas veräppelt vor, hielt ihren Ärger allerdings im Zaum und zog ihre Handschuhe straff.

"Du bist also _die_ Tifa Lockheart, Schönheit?", fragte er sie. "Von dir heißt es, du bist eine ganz passable Kämpferin. Wie lange gibst du dir?"

"Ich gebe _dir_ fünf Minuten!"

"Na, dann streng dich mal an!"

Schneller als sie es erwartet hatte, schaltete Ajig auf ernst. Mit zwei raschen Schritten war er bei ihr und brachte den ersten Schlag an, den sie in ihrer Überraschung nur mit Müh und Not ablenken konnte. Tifa duckte sich unter dem darauf folgenden Tritt hindurch. Sie wehrte zwei weitere Schläge ab und hatte sich dann endlich genug gefasst, um zum Gegenangriff überzugehen.

Gegen ihre ersten Angriffe verteidigte sich der SOLDAT noch mühelos, doch Tifa erhöhte stetig das Tempo ihrer Attacken bis er scheinbar nicht mehr mithalten konnte. Sie landete einen ersten Treffer. Und einen zweiten. Erbarmungslos setzte sie dem bedrängten SOLDAT nach und ließ eine weitere noch schnellere Schlagkombo folgen, die er nur ungenügend abwehren konnte. Zwei harte Treffer gegen Gesicht und Schulter ließen ihn ohne Deckung zurücktaumeln und Tifa wirbelt herum um ihm mit einem verheerenden Rundumkick den Rest zu geben. Sie geriet ins Straucheln als sie nicht auf den erwarteten Widerstand traf. Der SOLDAT war blitzartig unter ihrem Tritt weggetaucht und schwang sich zu einem gekonnten Handstand hoch. Ehe sie sich versah, schlossen sich seine Beine wie eine Zange um ihren Hals.

Entsetzten stieg in Tifa hoch, als sie erkannte in welch tödlichen Griff sie sich befand. Er konnte ihr mit Leichtigkeit das Genick brechen! Noch bevor sie auch nur aus Reflex darauf reagieren konnte, löste Ajig die Umklammerung plötzlich wieder und brachte sich mit einem Flickflack außer Reichweite. Tifa betastete mit zittrigen Händen ungläubig ihren unversehrten Hals.

"Tut mir Leid, Schönheit", entschuldigte sich der SOLDAT mit einer unbeholfenen Geste. "Manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch. Dabei hätte ich doch fast vergessen, dass es viel mehr Spaß macht, wenn du noch am Leben bist."

Tifa sparte sich eine Antwort und sah ihn grimmig an. Sie war zu leichtsinnig gewesen, das würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.

"Gibst du auf? Wir haben doch beide mehr davon, wenn dein hübsches Gesicht heil bleibt - und dafür kann ich nicht garantieren, wenn wir weitermachen."

"Du willst mich?", fragte Tifa herausfordernd ohne dem Blick des SOLDATs auszuweichen. Sie spannte ihre Muskeln an und begab sich wieder in Kampfposition. "Komm und hol mich!"

Ein erfreutes Grinsen zeigte sich auf Ajigs Gesicht. "Starrköpfig, hm? Die sind mir am liebsten!"

Ajig nahm die Fäuste wieder hoch, stürzte sich auf Tifa und eröffnete den Kampf aufs Neue. Diesmal gaukelte er ihr keine Schwäche vor, sondern hielt mit ihrem Tempo mit.

Das Duell der beiden lief einige Minuten lang völlig ausgeglichen ab. Jede noch so spektakuläre Attacke wurde abgewehrt oder ausgekontert und jeder Konter stieß wieder auf eine passende Antwort. Je länger der Kampf dauerte, umso nervöser wurde Tifa. Ihre Wunde machte sich bereits bemerkbar. Zwar noch nicht stark genug um sie zu beeinträchtigte, allerdings wusste sie, dass sie diesen Kampf wahrscheinlich nicht solange durchstehen würde wie der SOLDAT. Sie musste Ajig so schnell wie möglich ausschalten, am Besten mit ihrer kraftvollsten Attacke. Nur musste sie sicher gehen, dass sie auch traf.

Tifa begann sich darauf zu konzentrieren nur noch Ajigs Attacken auszuweichen beziehungsweise sie abzuwehren, auf eigene Angriffe verzichtete sie vollständig. Ihr Plan schien zu funktionierten, Ajig wurde unvorsichtiger und vernachlässigte seine Deckung. Gerade als sie ihren Gegenangriff starten wollte, durchdrang allerdings einer von Ajigs Schlägen ihre Abwehr und traf sie am Kopf.

Der Schlag war deutlich härter, als sie erwartet hatte und riss sie beinahe von den Beinen. Ihren Rücken entblößend taumelte Tifa von Ajig weg, worauf er ihr für einen finalen Angriff hinterher sprang.

"Und vorbei!", schrie der SOLDAT triumphierend, immer noch keinen Wert auf seine Deckung legend.

Der gleichen Ansicht war auch Tifa und drehte sich blitzschnell wieder um. Einen wütenden Schrei ausstoßend stieß sie seine Fäuste beiseite und ließ einen wahren Sturm ihrer stärksten Schläge auf ihn nieder regnen. Als Ajig benommen zurücktaumelte, setzte Tifa ihm einen Fuß auf die Brust, vollführte einen Salto rückwärts und traf dadurch ihn mit dem anderen am Kinn. Kaum gelandet wirbelte sie herum und fegte ihn mit einem Tritt von den Beinen. Tifa wollte ihn gerade wieder hochziehen, da packte Ajig sie mit einer Hand am Handgelenk und mit der anderen am Kragen und schleuderte sie krachend zu Boden. Benommen rollte Tifa gerade noch beiseite und wich einem Fußtritt aus. Sie vollführte zwei weitere Seitwärtsrollen um sich endgültig aus seiner Reichweite zu bringen, doch er setzte ihr gar nicht erst nach. Er stand in einigen Metern Abstand und ließ Tifa in aller Ruhe wieder auf die Beine kommen, während er selbst versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Das kenn' ich irgendwoher", meinte Ajig und leckte sich Blut von den Lippen. "Du bist einer von Zangans Schülern, nicht wahr, Schönheit?"

Tifa starrte den SOLDAT überrascht an, als sie den Namen ihres alten Lehrmeisters hörte. "Du kennst Zangan?"

Ihr Gegner lachte laut auf. "Mehr als das. Ich habe ihn besiegt, ihn vernichtet. Ich bin der Mann, der dem _'großen Meister_' gezeigt hat, dass er und sein veralteter Stil nichts wert sind."

Es war für Tifa nicht schwer zu erkennen, worauf Ajig hinauswollte.

"Willst du sagen, dass du ihn umgebracht hast?", fragte sie nach einem schweren Schlucken.

"Das nicht", lächelte Ajig geschmeichelt, bevor sein Blick ins bösartige umschlug. "Aber bei unserer letzten Begegnung habe ich ihn so zugerichtet, dass er wohl nie wieder kämpfen konnte - oder richtig laufen."

Tifa spürte förmlich wie etwas in ihrem Inneren zersprang. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein! Angeekelt senkte sie ihren Blick. Zangan war ein tugendhafter Mann gewesen. Ihr Meister hatte für sie immer das Ideal eines Kampfsportlers dargestellt. Sie konnte - und wollte - einfach nicht akzeptieren, dass so ein widerlicher Kerl wie Ajig stärker sein sollte als Zangan.

Aber was, wenn es stimmte? Sie hatte Zangan seit beinahe zehn Jahren nicht mehr gesehen - das letzte Mal bei dem Vorfall in Nibelheim. Das letzte, das sie von ihm gehört hatte, war der Brief gewesen, den er zwischen den Klaviernoten in ihrem alten Haus versteckt hatte. Hatte er nicht geschrieben, dass er schwach geworden und nicht mehr in der Lage zu kämpfen war?

Ajig lachte hämisch und riss sie dadurch aus ihren Gedanken. "Allerdings hab ich seitdem nichts mehr von dem alten Narren gehört. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich anschließend tot gesoffen oder hat sonst irgendwie ins Gras gebissen."

Tifa ballte ihre Fäuste vor Zorn so stark, dass es weh tat. Verbissen sah sie auf.

"Ich glaub dir kein Wort."

Ajigs Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er sich wieder in Angriffsposition begab. "Dich zu brechen wird wirklich ein gewaltiger Spaß."

Daraufhin sprintete er, die Fäuste zum nächste Angriff erhoben und schneller als zuvor, auf sie zu. Tifa machte sich ebenfalls bereit. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sie nur provozieren und aus dem Konzept bringen, aber das konnte er vergessen. Sie würde diesen dreisten SOLDAT seine Lüge bereuen lassen.

* * *

Mishimas erster Angriff erfolgte mit soviel Wucht, dass er Cloud beinahe von den Beinen fegte. Also wich er dem zweiten Schlag ganz aus um seine Balance wieder zu finden und seinerseits anzugreifen.

Der darauffolgende Schlagabtausch verlief absolut ausgeglichen, doch er zeigte Cloud, dass Mishima ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer war. Seine Schläge waren erbarmungslos und präzise, seine Verteidigung nahezu perfekt und hinter jeder bisher ausgemachten Schwäche hatte sich ein gefährlicher Konterangriff verborgen. Cloud hielt mit ihm mit, jedoch nicht ohne Anstrengung. Dieses Duell war kein leichtes Geplänkel, es war ein verbissener Kampf auf Leben und Tod.

"Ist das alles?", forderte Mishima ihn heraus, als sie ein weiteres Mal die Klingen kreuzten und ihre Gesichter nur eine Handbreit auseinander lagen.

Cloud erhöhte daraufhin das Tempo und die Kraft hinter seinen Schlägen und schaffte es dadurch Mishima in die Defensive zu drängen. Dennoch wehrte der SOLDAT jeden Treffer erfolgreich ab bis Cloud beschloss es mit einer anderen Attacke zu versuchen. Er schaffte es Mishimas Klinge mit seiner eigenen gegen eine Wand zu pressen und dort festzuhalten. Blitzschnell griff er mit seiner linken Hand nach hinten, zog das Meisterschwert von seinem Rücken und ließ es in einer Bewegung auf seinen ungeschützten Gegner niederfahren.

Der sicher geglaubte Sieg verpuffte vor Clouds Augen als Mishima seinen rechten Arm in einer erwarteten Abwehrreaktion hochriss und den Schlag parierte.

Von diesem unerwarteten Manöver überrascht bemerkte Cloud zu spät, wie Mishima ihn am linken Handgelenk packte. Sein Griff war eisern und selbst für einen SOLDAT unnatürlich stark. Clouds Arm wurde nach unten gerissen und traf schmerzhaft auf Mishimas Knie, sein Halt löste sich und die Waffe fiel zu Boden. Er war geistesgegenwärtig genug seitlich auszuweichen, um dem folgenden Schlag von Mishimas wieder befreitem Schwert haarscharf zu entgehen. In einer Bewegung wehrte er einen weiteren Schlag mit Ultima ab und fegte Mishima mit einem gezielten Tritt von den Beinen, worauf der SOLDAT endlich sein Handgelenk loslassen musste.

Nun versuchte Cloud seinerseits den Überraschungsmoment zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und schlug - selbst noch am Boden liegend - nach Mishima, doch sein Gegner parierte den Hieb nur Millimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Cloud ließ nicht locker, sondern setzte mit weiteren Schlägen nach, die Mishima alle abwehrte.

Dann plötzlich, als Cloud gerade am Ausholen war, schwang der SOLDAT herum und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Die Waffe schlug nur Funken sprühend auf den Boden, da Cloud sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite gerollt hatte. Mit einer weiteren Rolle entfernte er sich noch weiter von seinem Gegner und kam mit einem Schwung wieder auf die Füße. Mishima hatte ihm allerdings nachgesetzt und war ebenfalls schon wieder auf den Knien. Mit einem Sprung nach hinten versuchte er dem langen Schwertstoß des SOLDATs zu entgehen, aber er war zu langsam. Mishimas Klinge traf ihm am rechten Oberarm.

Ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen ausstoßend, schlug er Mishimas Schwert beiseite, machte einen kurzen Schritt zurück um das Gleichgewicht zu halten und griff wieder an. Die beiden Superkrieger kreuzten ein letztes Mal ihre Klingen, ihre verbissenen Gesichter nur wenige handbreit von einander entfernt. Dann jedoch, wie auf eine unausgesprochenen Vereinbarung hin, trennten sie sich voneinander und gingen mit je einem Satz rückwärts auf Abstand zueinander.

Warmes Blut lief an Clouds Arm herab, aber er würdigte die Wunde keines Blickes, sondern ließ Mishima nicht aus den Augen. Er bewegte das getroffene Glied nur kurz. Es handelte sich um definitiv mehr als ein Kratzer, aber zum Glück auch um nichts was ihn empfindlich behindern würde.

Mishima schien sich keine Mühe zu machen, das überlegene Grinsen zu verbergen, als er das Blut an seiner Klinge betrachtete und dann mit einer schnellen Bewegung abschüttelte. Mit einem abschätzigen Tritt beförderte er das zu seinen Füßen liegende Meisterschwert in Clouds Richtung.

"Ich sagte doch bereits, dieses unnütze Ding kannst du vergessen!"

Cloud stoppte die über den Boden schliddernde Waffe mit einem Fuß, hob sie allerdings nicht auf. Stattdessen betrachtete er ungläubig Mishimas rechten Arm. Das Meisterschwert war verglichen mit Ultima vielleicht ein Kinderspielzeug, aber es war nichts desto trotz eine Waffe - ein scharfe, schwere Waffe, die Mishimas rechten Unterarm hätte durchtrennen müssen.

"Überrascht, Strife?"

Der SOLDAT schien Clouds Blick bemerkt zu haben. Er krempelte seinen Ärmel zurück und präsentierte seinen unverletzten Arm. Die Haut wies einen tiefen Schnitt an der getroffenen Stelle auf, aber es fehlte jede Spur von Blut und was darunter aufblitzte waren weder Muskeln noch Adern oder Knochen.

"Ein kleines Geschenk des von uns gegangenen Doktor Beruga." Ehrfürchtig betrachtete Mishima das künstliche Glied. "Irgendwie schade. Der gute Mann verstand sein Handwerk wirklich meisterlich."

Mishimas Blick wanderte zurück zu Cloud. Die darin enthaltene Bewunderung wurde augenblicklich durch Verachtung ersetzt, als er seine Waffe wieder auf Cloud richtete.

"Das ist etwas, von dem DU mich erst noch überzeugen musst!"

Die Provokation ließ Cloud kalt. Ohne seine Wunde weiter zu beachten tat er es seinem Gegner gleich und ging zum nächsten Angriff über.

* * *

Reno ächzte gequält als er mit einem lauten Scheppern gegen einen weiteren Spind geworfen wurde. Er schaffte es gerade noch so sich auf den Beinen zu halten, als Lorgan auch schon wieder auf ihn zukam. Ein verzweifelter Reflex ließ den Turk den folgenden Faustschlag abblocken, hatte aber zur Folge, dass er daraufhin sämtliches Gefühl in seinem linken Arm verlor. Durch den Schmerz abgelenkt traf ihn Lorgans zweite Faust ungebremst im Gesicht und schmetterte seinen Hinterkopf auch gleich noch gegen die Metalltür des Spinds.

Bevor die letzten Schmerzsignale auch nur eine Chance hatten Renos Gehirn zu erreichen, schlossen sich die riesigen Pranken seines Gegners um seinen Hals und der Turk wurde ein weiteres Mal unsanft durch den Umkleideraum geschleudert. Er krachte durch eine hölzerne Sitzbank, die dadurch in ihre Einzelteile zersplitterte.

Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich bereits, dass dieser Kampf bald vorbei war. Aber Lorgan hielt sich zurück und schien wirklich darauf erpicht zu sein ihn solange wie möglich zu foltern. Ein größerer, viel sturerer Teil von Reno weigerte sich allerdings aufzugeben und ließ den benommenen Turk wieder aufstehen. Obwohl er bereits Blut in seinem Mund schmeckte, schenkte er dem SOLDAT sein frechstes Lächeln.

"Du kannst aufhören, ich geb dir dein Geld ja zurück."

Lorgans einzige Reaktion bestand darin Reno ein Knie in den Magen zu rammen und, als der Turk sich zusammenkrümmte, ihn einfach zu Boden zu schubsen.

"Ich werd solange weitermachen, bis dir dein elendiges Grinsen endgültig vergangen ist", knurrte der SOLDAT wenig beeindruckt und hob seinen Fuß an um auf den am Boden liegenden einzutreten.

Mit einer letzten Kraftreserve schaffte es Reno den Fuß mit beiden Händen zu stoppen, auch wenn dabei ein stechender Schmerz seine Handgelenke durchfuhr. Noch bevor Lorgan Zeit hatte darauf zu reagieren, richtete Reno sich auf und biss dem SOLDAT mit aller Kraft durch seine Hose in die Wade. Lorgan stieß einen überraschten Schmerzensschrei aus und versuchte den Rotschopf abzuschütteln, wobei er leicht aus dem Gleichgewicht geriet. Der Turk zögerte nicht lange, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit um den Riesen mit einem Hebelgriff zu Fall zu bringen. Dann schnappte er sich einen Teil der zerstörten Bank und zog sie Lorgan mehrfach über den Schädel, doch nur der letzte Treffer, bei dem seine improvisierte Waffe zerbrach, schien wirklich Wirkung zu zeigen und sorgte dafür, dass der SOLDAT stöhnend am Boden liegen blieb.

Von seinem Erfolg beflügelt rappelte sich Reno wieder auf und trat dem SOLDAT mit aller Wucht gegen den kahlen Kopf. Er wiederholte den Angriff noch zweimal, dann sah er sich - dabei das aus seiner Nase rinnende Blut mit einem lauten Schniefen hochziehend - nach seinem Schockstab um. Er hob die defekte Waffe auf, versuchte ein weiteres Mal vergebens sie zu aktiveren und beschloss sie zumindest als gewöhnlichen Schlagstock zu verwenden.

Reno verzog verbissen sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Lorgan bereits wieder dabei war auf die Beine zu kommen. Der Turk verschwendete keine weitere Zeit, sondern stürzte mit erhobener Waffe auf ihn zu und zielte dabei auf den Kopf. Doch der SOLDAT fing seinen Schlag einfach mit einer Hand ab und übte dabei soviel Druck auf Renos Finger aus, dass diesem der Schockstab nicht mehr festhalten konnte. Im Gegenzug verpasste Lorgan Reno einen harten Kopfstoß gegen die Brust. Um Luft ringend taumelte Reno einige Schritte zurück. Unfähig irgendetwas zu tun, sah er zu wie Lorgan sich wieder erhob und seinen nächsten Angriff einleitete.

In diesem Moment sprang Cait Sith dem überraschten SOLDAT von hinten auf die Schulter und brüllte aus nächster Nähe einen künstlichen, markerschütternden Schrei in das Ohr des Riesen. Lorgan hielt sich eine Hand über das geschundene Hörorgan und presste schmerzerfüllt seinen Augen zusammen. Cait war jedoch noch nicht fertig, stattdessen stürzte er sich auf das Gesicht des SOLDATs und begann ihn wild geworden zu kratzen und zu beißen.

"Wird auch verdammte Zeit, dass du mir mal hilfst", keuchte Reno angestrengt nachdem er wieder zu etwas Atem gefunden hatte.

Er wollte jedoch Caits Ablenkung ausnutzen und stürmte - den Schockstab wieder in seiner Hand - auf Lorgan zu. Jedoch blieb auch dieser Angriff nur ein Versuch, als er gegen etwas rannte, was seiner Meinung nach auch ein Stahlträger gewesen sein könnte. Der SOLDAT hatte ihn wohl trotz des rasenden Angreifers in seinem Gesicht auf sich zu kommen sehen, war ihm einen Schritt entgegen gekommen und hatte sein Stiefel soweit nach oben gerissen, dass dieser Reno direkt im Gesicht getroffen hatte. Unvorbereitet krachte der Turk von dem Treffer gefällt zu Boden und blieb - alle Viere von sich gestreckt - dort liegen.

Lorgan pflückte indessen Cait aus seinem Gesicht, ignorierte wie dieser ihn weiter in die Hand biss und schmetterte den kleinen Katzenroboter mit alle Wucht gegen einen bereits recht verbeulten Spind. Der harte Aufprall tat Cait alles andere als gut. Er verlor einen Arm, sein Kopf sprang aus seiner Halterung und wurde nur noch von einigen Kabeln am Rumpf gehalten. Anschließend wurde von dem Riesen gegen die nächste Wand geworfen, wo er in weitere Einzelteile zersprang.

Reno lag immer noch bewegungslos da, als Lorgan über ihn trat. Diesmal hatte er wirklich nicht mehr die Kraft noch etwas zu unternehmen und spürte eine erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit immer näher kommen.

Lorgan packte ihn an seinem roten Haarschopf und zog ihn auf die Beine. Der SOLDAT musste ihn jedoch festhalten, da er sonst einfach wieder umgefallen wäre.

"Du... hast meinen Boss kaputt gemacht", brachte Reno mit letzter Kraft hervor und zwang sich zu einem letzten Lächeln.

"Dir wird bald dasselbe passieren", sagte ihm Lorgan trocken ins Gesicht und nahm ihn dann in eine eiserne Umarmung. Reno schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf, als sich Lorgans Arme wie ein gewaltiger Schraubstock um seine Rippen schlossen.

"Na, wie lange hältst du das noch durch, Turk?", fragte Lorgan, während er kurz wieder lockerer ließ. Renos Antwort war nur ein weiteres Schreien, als der SOLDAT seinen Griff wieder verstärkte.

* * *

Gebückt und vorsichtig darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, schlich Elena durch die Kistenstapel des Hangars. Nicht nur dass aus ihrem Duell ein Kampf 'Zwei gegen Eine' geworden war, sie hatte auch keine effektive Waffe mehr zu Hand um sich sinnvoll zur Wehr zu setzen. Also hatte sie die vergangenen paar Minuten versucht ihren Kopf unten zu halten und ihren Gegnerinnen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedoch waren durch Shivas Attacken mittlerweile etliche Eisflächen zwischen den Kisten entstanden, so dass sie bei jedem zweiten Schritt auch noch aufpassen musste nicht auszurutschen. Noch viel schlimmer war allerdings, dass Shiva nicht das geringste Geräusch von sich gab, wenn sie sich bewegte. Sie musste die Eiskreatur also sehen, um ihr wirkungsvoll auszuweichen. Und sehen bedeutete meistens auch gesehen werden.

Während Elena versuchte zusammenzureimen, was sie noch an Ausrüstung bei sich trug und was in der verbrannten Jacke gewesen war, bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass sie ihren Atem sehen konnten. Erschrocken ruckte ihr Blick an ihrer Deckung entlang nach oben und sie hechtete sofort beiseite, als sie Shiva dort erblickte. Keine Sekunde später schoss dort, wo sie eben noch gestanden hatte, ein ganzer Wald an scharfkantigen Eiskristallen empor.

Shiva schien so etwas wie Enttäuschung oder Ärger über einen gescheiterten Angriff nicht zu kennen und sandte ihr unbeeindruckt ihren arktisch kalten Nebel aus winzigen Eiskristallen hinterher. Elena konnte der Attacke nur durch einen Sprung entgehen, worauf Jinua nur gewartet hatte. Drei spitze Lanzen aus Eis hielten direkt auf die Turk zu, während diese sich noch in der Luft befand. Elena schaffte es gerade so einer davon auszuweichen und die zweite mit einem Arm abzuwehren, aber der dritte Eiszapfen fügte ihr einen tiefen Schnitt am Oberschenkel zu. Wie schmerzhaft die Wunde tatsächlich war bemerkte sie erst, als sie landete. Nichtsdestotrotz verschwendete sie keine Zeit und verschwand erneut zwischen einigen Kisten und Fässern.

Elena fluchte innerlich und presste eine Hand auf die blutige Wunde. So konnte es nicht mehr lange weitergehen.

Wenn es ihr nur irgendwie gelänge Jinua auszuschalten, würde auch Shiva verschwinden. Aber selbst um nur eine Chance darauf zu bekommen, brauchte sie dringend Munition. Aus einigen der zerstörten Kisten waren zwar Gewehrkugeln gerollt, aber die konnte sie weder für ihre Pistole gebrauchen, noch hatte sie eine dazu passende Waffe entdeckt. Die einzige Lösung war ihr verlorenes Magazin, jedoch musste sie, um es von ihrer jetzigen Position zu erreichen, eine größere freie Fläche überqueren und dabei zur gleichen Zeit den Attacken ihrer beiden Gegnerinnen ausweichen.

Ihre Suche nach einem sinnvollen Plan wurde jäh unterbrochen, als Shiva sie ein weiteres Mal aufspürte. Die Eislady startete augenblicklich ihren nächsten Angriff und eine Phalanx aus spitzen Eiszapfen raste den Boden entlang auf Elena zu, die sich mit einem gewagten Sprung in Sicherheit brachte, bevor die Kisten zwischen denen sie sich gerade noch befunden hatte von der rohen Gewalt der Attacke zerrissen wurden.

Wie erwartet schaltete sich auch Jinua mit einer weiteren Salve ihrer eigenen Eisdolche wieder ein. Elena wich dem erwarteten Angriff ebenfalls aus, widerstand dem brennenden Drang sich auf die seelenruhig im Offenen stehende SOLDAT zu stürzen, sondern brachte die nächste Deckung zwischen sich und die Hexe. An Verschnaufen war allerdings nicht zu denken. Shiva war schon wieder auf ihrer Spur und näherte sich ihr mit grazilen Sprüngen durch das vereiste Chaos aus zerstörtem Transportgut.

Die Turk war die ewige Hetzjagd endgültig Leid und beschloss alles auf ihre letzten Trümpfe in ihrer Ausrüstung zu setzen. Statt sich ein weiteres Mal zu verstecken, zog sie einen länglichen Gegenstand aus einer Beintasche und trat die Flucht nach vorne an. Sie sprinte auf Shiva zu, die abrupt stehenblieb und in Vorbereitung eines weiteren Angriffs ihre Hände hoch nahm, zwischen denen sich ein leuchtender Nebel bildete. Innerlich sah Elena sich bereits von einer Wolke kleinster Eisscherben zerfetzt werden, doch sie hielt an ihrem wahnwitzigen Plan fest. Sie entzündete die Magnesiumfackel in ihrer Hand und stieß sich mit ihrem künstlichen Bein vom Boden ab. Ihr Timing war genau richtig. Mit dem spektakulärem Sprung überwand sie die Distanz zwischen ihr und Shiva gerade rechtzeitig, um ihr die Fackel ins Gesicht zu rammen, bevor diese ihren Angriff ausführen konnte. Shiva warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und übertönte das laute Zischen mit einem grellen, kristallklaren Schrei, der nicht einmal ansatzweise menschlich klang.

Elena verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich über diesen kleinen Triumph zu freuen, sondern machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und sprang in Jinuas Richtung. Noch bevor sie landete löste sie die beiden Handgranaten an ihrem Gürtel und stürmte weiter auf die SOLDAT zu. Jinua - sichtlich verärgert - hatte indes über ein Dutzend ihrer Eiszapfen beschworen, die bedrohlich in ihrer Nähe schwebten und feuerte sie nun in zwei Staffeln und über eine große Fläche verteilt auf die Turk ab. Elena blieb so lange es ging auf den Beinen und warf sich erst im letzten Moment auf den Boden. Unter den spitzen Geschossen hindurch rollend entsicherte sie eine der Granaten und schleuderte sie auf Jinua. Sie nahm gar nicht erst an, dass sie Jinua etwas anhaben würde, aber wenn die Explosion sie für einige Sekunden ablenkte, war das schon genug.

Als Jinua hinter der Detonation verschwand und dadurch kurz die Sicht verlor, rappelte Elena sich wieder auf und sprintete nun auf den Hubschrauber zu, unter dem vorhin ihr letztes Magazin verschwunden war. Dabei versperrte ihr eine erzürnte aber bereits wieder genesene Shiva den Weg, doch damit hatte die Turk gerechnet. Sie ließ sich fallen und rutschte die Beine voraus über den spiegelglatten, vereisten Untergrund und entging dadurch dem tödlichen Griff Shivas nur um Haaresbreite.

Unter dem Hubschrauber platzierte sie sich von ihrer zweiten Granate und schnappte sich stattdessen das dort liegen Magazin. Da sie die Eisfläche verlassen hatte rollte sie sich nun weiter vorwärts und kam auf der anderen Seite des Hubschraubers wieder zum Vorschein. Sie rammte das Magazin in ihre Pistole, sprang auf und wollte sich gerade davon machen, als Shiva, die mit einem weiten Satz über den Helikopter gesprungen war, geräuschlos auf einigen Fässern vor ihr landete. Erschrocken sah Elena auf, als die Göttin der Kälte zu einem weiteren Angriff ausholte. Der eingeschüchterter Blick wich jedoch fast augenblicklich einem siegessicheren Grinsen.

"Weißt du was? Du bist ganz schön heiß!" meinte sie spöttisch und suchte anschließend mit einem gewaltigen Sprung das Weite.

Shiva, deren Angriff Elena problemlos aus der Luft geholt hätte, verschwand in einem gewaltigen Feuerball, als die Granate samt Tank des Hubschraubers explodierte und die Maschine sowie die umstehenden Treibstofffässer zerriss.

Von der Druckwelle getragen landete Elena in sicherer Entfernung und beobachtete ihr Feuerwerk und die entstandenen dicken Rauchschwaden, bis sie überzeugt war die Eisfrau tatsächlich ausgeschaltet zu haben. Das hatte sogar besser funktioniert als erwartet, stellte sie zufrieden fest.

Ihr triumphierendes Lächeln verschwand jedoch sofort wieder von ihrem Gesicht. Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und sich um ihr zweites Problem kümmern, da wurde ihr Körper von einer unsichtbaren Macht gepackt und einige Zentimeter in die Luft gehoben.

"Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, dreckige Turk-Schlampe?!", kreischte Jinua wütend, die unbemerkt hinter sie gelangt war.

Eine nachtschwarze, wabernde Masse hüllte die ausgestreckte Hand der SOLDAT ein, die nur noch wenige Meter von Elena entfernt stand und nun ganz an sie herantrat.

"Was fällt dir ein meinem Baby weh zu tun?" Jinua hielt Elena in ihrer Position fest und ging langsam um sie herum, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Die violetten Makoaugen der SOLDAT loderten förmlich vor Zorn. "Vergiss, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Die letzten Momente deines Lebens werden gleichzeitig auch die schmerzhaftesten sein."

Jinuas Finger schlossen sich langsam zu einer Faust, worauf Elena das Gefühl hatte unsichtbare Ketten legten sich um sie und wurden dabei immer enger gezogen. Zuerst hatte sie nur Schwierigkeiten zu atmen, dann litt schließlich ihr ganzer Körper unter der zunehmenden Kraft. Die Pistole glitt aus ihren kraftlosen Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sie biss so lange wie möglich die Zähne zusammen, doch irgendwann konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und ihr entwich ein kehliger Schmerzensschrei.

Dann war mit einem Mal der Druck verschwunden und Elena sank wieder auf den Boden. Sie strauchelte kurz, schaffte es aber auf den Beinen zu blieben. Hektisch schnappte sie nach Luft.

"Machst du schon schlapp?", fragte Jinua verachtungsvoll. "Das war erst ein Viertel von dem, was dich erwartet."

Das Geschwätz ihrer Gegnerin war Elena egal. Mit einem entschlossenen Knurren stürzte sie sich auf Jinua. Doch die SOLDAT reagierte schneller. Ihre Augen färbten sich kurzzeitig pechschwarz und worauf abermals die dunkle Masse um ihre Hand erschien. Elenas Angriff wurde abrupt unterbrochen und sie hing wieder hilflos in der Luft, als der Schwerkraftzauber einen noch stärkeren Druck auf sie ausübte als vorhin. Ihre Arme wurden an ihren Körper gepresste, ihr Rücken schmerzhaft durchgebogen und ihr Kopf unsanft in den Nacken gedrückt. Nur mehr ein gepeinigtes Krächzen drang aus ihrer Kehle, als ihr Brustkorb zusammen gequetscht und sämtliche Luft aus ihren Lungen gepresst wurde. Ein trockenes Knacken durchfuhr ihren Körper. Die ersten Rippen hatten unter der unnatürlichen Last nachgegeben. In ihren Ohren begann es zu pfeifen und ihr Mund füllte sich mit dem Geschmack von Blut.

Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen bis plötzlich wieder erlösende Luft in ihre Lungen strömte. Jinua hatte den Zauber ein zweites Mal aufgehoben. Elena fiel röchelnd und hustend auf ihre Knie. Diesmal war nicht mal mehr an einen weiteren Angriffsversuch zu denken. Schon jeder Atemzug bereitete ihr unsägliche Schmerzen. Vor ihren Augen tanzten helle Lichter, Blut, Schweiß und Tränen sammelten sich in kleinen Pfützen unter ihr und sie hatte das Gefühl ihre zittrigen Gliedmaßen würden jeden Moment abfallen.

"Das war doppelt soviel Kraft wie gerade eben. Bereit für die letzte Dosis?"

Jinuas Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf. Verzweiflung machte sich in Elena breit. Sie war Jinua so nah und konnte ihr dennoch nichts antun. Gegen diese verheerende Attacke war sie machtlos. Gerade als ihr letzte Funken Hoffnung erlöschen wollte, erblickte sie ihre fallengelassene Waffe.

"Hier kommt dein Ende, Turk!"

Elena schnappte sich im letzten Moment die Waffe, bevor Jinuas Zauber sie nochmals erfasste und in die Luft hob. Krampfhaft hielt sie daran fest, während die unsichtbare Kraft sie einhüllte und drohte ihren Körper nun endgültig zu zerquetschen. Als Jinua sie wieder auf Augenhöhe hob, nahm Elena ihre letzte Kraft zusammen, hob ihren scheinbar tonnenschweren Arm hoch und zielte auf den Kopf der überraschten SOLDAT. Sie spürte wie ihre Glieder schlagartig wieder leichter wurden und sie zurück auf den Boden sackte, als sie endlich den Abzug durchdrückte. Der Schuss prallte wirkungslos an dem vor ihrem verschwommenen Blick aufblitzenden Schutzschild ab.

Sie war zu langsam gewesen!

Aber das war ihr jetzt egal, sie wollte weg von Jinua, einfach nur weg. In dem Moment als ihr linkes Bein auf dem Boden aufsetzte katapultierte sie sich so weit es ging von der SOLDAT weg in die Tiefe des Hangars. Doch ihr Fluchtversuch wurde jäh beendet, noch ehe er richtig begonnen hatte. Noch während sie sich in der Luft befand durchschlug ein Eiszapfen Elenas linke Schulter. Die Turk stieß einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus, der nur mehr noch ein Gurgeln war, und prallte dann unsanft auf den harten Betonboden, wo sie regungslos liegen blieb.

* * *

So sehr Tifa es auch hasste es zugeben zu müssen, Ajig war ein erstklassiger Kämpfer. Ihr Kampf zwischen den verschiedenen Trainingsgeräten tobte nun schon einige Minuten, und egal mit was für einer Technik sie ihn auch attackierte, er wusste praktisch immer eine passende Antwort darauf. Sie hatte ihn zwar durchaus schon mehrfach getroffen, aber sie hatte auch mindestens genauso viel einstecken müssen. Sowohl auf seiner wie auch auf ihrer Stirn klaffte bereits eine blutige Platzwunde, und auch sonst sah man ihnen die Spuren des Kampfes an.

Was Tifa allerdings verunsicherte war die Tatsache, dass er ein einfach nicht schwächer zu werden schien, egal wie oft sie ihn traf - im Gegensatz zu ihr. Ihre Arme waren mittlerweile schwer wie Blei und jeder seiner Treffer raubte ihr mehr Kraft.

Die beiden stürzten sich ein weiteres Mal aufeinander und tauschten ein weiteres Mal eine Vielzahl von Schlägen und Tritten aus. Die wenigstens davon fanden ihr Ziel, bis Tifa auf eine Finte des SOLDAT hereinfiel und ihr Schlag an ihm vorbei ins Leere ging. Ajig packte sie als sie die Balance verlor am Handgelenk, drehte ihr im Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Arm auf den Rücken und schlang ihr seinen freien Arm von hinten um den Hals. Tifa unterdrückte eine aufsteigende Panik, als er ihr die Luft abdrückte.

"Du beginnst zu schwächeln, Schönheit", hörte sie seine Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr und bekam plötzlich wieder Luft. "Liegt es daran?"

Tifa versuchte seine Unvorsichtigkeit zu nutzen und sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber sie erstarrte vor Schmerz als Ajig ihr plötzlich seine Faust in die verletzte Seite rammte.

"Dachtest du ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass du hier ein kleines Problem hast?"

Er ließ zwei weitere Schläge folgen und presste dann mit seinen Knöcheln wie mit einem Mörser auf ihrer Wunde herum, worauf Tifa gepeinigt aufschrie.

"Sag, wenn du genug hast", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. "Dann kann der richtige Spaß beginnen."

Tifa erschauderte, als sie Ajigs feuchte Zunge spürte, die sich langsam an ihrem Hals nach oben bewegte. Angewidert schaffte sie es sich soweit aus seinem Griff zu lösen, um ihm einen Ellenbogen in den Magen zu rammen, worauf er locker ließ. Sie krallte sich mit einer Hand in seinem Gesicht fest und schnappte sich mit der anderen das bisschen Haar, das sein Haupt zierte und riss ihn zu Boden.

Sie sprang Ajig Knie voran in den Magen, doch bevor sie eine weitere Attacke anbringen konnte, stieß er sie von sich runter. Tifa war allerdings zuerst wieder auf den Beinen und verpasste ihrem angeschlagenen Gegner einen krachenden Rundumkick, der seine Stirn ein weiteres Mal aufriss und ihn abermals zu Boden schickte. Sie wollte ihm einen weiteren Tritt verpassen, aber er rollte außer Reichweite und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Kaum stand Ajig wieder, empfing ihn Tifa mit einem wahren Sturm aus Schlägen und ließ dann abermals eine Kombination ihrer kraftvollsten Techniken auf ihn niederregnen. Diesmal war er allerdings zu geschwächt, um zu kontern. Schlag um Schlag prasselte auf ihren taumelnden Gegner hernieder bis sie ihn schließlich packte sie und mit aller Kraft begleitet von einem zornigem Schrei Kopf voran gegen die Wand warf, wo er einen blutigen Abdruck hinterließ und dann zu Boden fiel. Bewegungslos blieb er liegen.

Erschöpft aber erleichtert ging Tifa in die Knie und stütze sich mit ihren blutverschmierten Händen am Boden ab. Sie versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Das war mit Abstand der härteste Kampf gewesen, den sie in den letzen Jahren bestritten hatte und sie war froh, dass er vorbei war. Vor allem war es viel zu knapp gewesen. Sie sollte ihr Training wieder ernster nehmen.

Ein Ächzen riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Langsam sah sie zu Ajig auf und musste mit einem Schrecken erkennen, dass der SOLDAT sich wieder aufrichtete.

"Unser Date ist noch nicht vorbei, Schönheit", grinste er bösartig, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sein Gesicht aufgrund seiner Wunden nur noch eine einzige blutrote Maske war.

Das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein! Wie viel hielt dieses Monster noch aus? Und wie viel würde sie noch aushalten? Ihre Verletzung an der Rippe war bei weitem nicht mehr das einzige was ihr im Moment weh tat. Sich ihrem Schicksal ergebend mühte sich Tifa wieder auf die Beine.

Der Kampf ging in eine neue Runde.

* * *

Die Schlacht im Heizraum tobte immer noch unerbittlich. Schlag um Schlag tauschten die beiden Krieger aus. Dabei legten sie ein Tempo und eine Kraft an den Tag bei jeder Kämpfer ohne Makoverbesserungen längst schlapp gemacht hätte. Auch ihre Umgebung litt unter dem erbarmungslosen Kampf. Mehrere der Rohre waren bereits durch fehlgeleitete oder einfach nur unachtsame Schwerthiebe aufgerissen worden, wodurch ein unregelmäßiger Nebel aus Wasserdampf sich in dem Raum ausgebreitet hatte.

Aber die Luftfeuchtigkeit war nicht das einzige, was Cloud Schweißperlen auf die Stirn trieb. Mishima war ein Gegner von einer Klasse, mit der Cloud es seit Jahren nicht zu tun gehabt hatte. Bisher war er mit keinem seiner Angriffe zu ihm durchgedrungen. Auch fiel der SOLDAT nicht leicht auf Finten herein oder war sonstwie in Bedrängnis zu bringen.

Er selbst hingegen spürte wie er langsam Schwierigkeiten bekam mit Mishima mitzuhalten. Noch konnte er sich auf seine Kräfte verlassen, aber ihm musste irgendetwas einfallen, wie er die Deckung des SOLDATs durchbrechen konnte, denn er befürchtete, dass Mishima seine Unsicherheit ebenfalls bemerkt hatte.

"Warum gibst du deine Lüge nicht einfach auf, Strife?", schrie der SOLDAT und ließ darauf einen wahren Hagel aus groben Schlägen auf Cloud niederregnen. Die Angriffe waren zwar wenig elegant, aber von solcher Kraft und Geschwindigkeit, dass Cloud nichts anderes übrig blieb als sie abzuwehren und dabei immer weiter zurückzuweichen.

Gerade als er mit dem nächsten Hieb rechnete, änderte Mishima sein Taktik und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in den ungeschützten Bauch. Cloud wurde von der Wucht des Treffers nach hinten umgeworfen, nutzte den Schwung allerdings zu einer Rückwärtsrolle aus und kam so wieder auf die Beine. In Erwartung des nächsten Angriffs riss er sein Schwert hoch. Mishima hatte ihm jedoch nicht nachgesetzt, sondern ließ stattdessen sein Schwert sinken und sah Cloud zornig an.

"Ich will wissen wie er umgekommen ist. Niemals im Leben hat jemand wie du Sephiroth bezwungen!"

Cloud erwiderte den unerbittlichen Blick des älteren Kämpfers, ohne seine Waffe runter zu nehmen. "Du kannst in deinem Wahn glauben, was du willst."

"Wahnsinn? Das ist deine Ausrede für alle Dinge die du nicht verstehst, was Strife?"

"Wenn, dann verstehe ich eines", antwortete Cloud und senkte Ultima nun doch etwas ab. "Nur ein Wahnsinniger kann Sephiroths Tod rächen wollen."

Mishima stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus, das mehr wie ein Schnauben klang. "Dir ist noch nicht einmal im Ansatz klar worum es hier geht."

"Erklär's mir!", verlangte Cloud, der langsam genug hatte von den undurchsichtigen Anschuldigen des SOLDATs.

Mishima blickte einen Moment nachdenklich zu Boden, dann sah er Cloud wieder an und begann zu erzählen.

"Ich war der Beste. Der absolut Beste! Ich habe auf jedem verdammten Schlachtfeld dieser Erde gekämpft. Die Einigungskriege, die Rebellen im Norden, Wutai, die Kartelle von Mideel. Nimm nur einen der Kriege aus den letzten drei Jahrzehnten, du kannst davon ausgehen, dass ich daran teilgenommen habe. Daran änderte sich auch nichts, als ich in Shinras Dienste trat. Zuerst jedenfalls."

Mishimas Stirn legte sich in zornige Falten. Sein Blicke ruhte auf Cloud, aber in Gedanken schien der SOLDAT ganz woanders zu sein.

"Aber dann machten sie einen Lehrer aus mir. Ich hatte meinen Zenit noch lange nicht überschritten und sie setzten mir diesen Bengel, dieses Gezücht zweier Giftmischer, vor die Füße. Er sollte mein Schüler sein."

Cloud konnte sich ausmalen von wem die Rede war.

"Loyaler Soldat, der ich war, erfüllte ich meine Pflicht. Über ein Jahrzehnt nahm ich ihn unter meine Fittiche. Ich gab mein gesamtes Wissen und meine Erfahrung an ihn weiter.

"Dann, in Wutai, am Vorabend der letzten Schlacht um die Kaiserstadt - meinem großen Triumph - fiel er mir in den Rücken." Mishimas Stimme wurde lauter. "Er nahm mir meinen Arm, meine Karriere, meinen Stolz! Der Sieg über Wutai wurde ihm zugesprochen. Dieser dreckige, hinterhältige Bastard!"

Mishima schrie und spuckte mittlerweile vor Zorn. Schließlich zerschlug er in seiner Wut ein nahes Heizungsrohr und wurde von einer Säule aus frischen Wasserdampf eingehüllt. Das erste was Cloud zu Gesicht bekam, als der Nebel sich wieder lichtete, waren Mishimas rot leuchtende Klinge und seine lodernden Mako-Augen, die nun Cloud wieder anstarrten.

"Als Krüppel war ich für Shinra natürlich nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Aber irgendeinem verweichlichten Bürokraten musste ich wohl Leid getan habe, also stellten sie mich als militärischen Berater ein und sandten mich zu den Belagerungstruppen nach Fort Condor."

Etwas in Mishimas Blick veränderte sich.

"Warst du einmal dort, Strife? Hast du gesehen mit welchen Waffen diese Hundesöhne kämpfen? Weißt du, was eines dieser Feuerkatapulte mit einem menschlichen Körper anstellt. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist über Jahre dahin zu siechen, mehr tot als lebendig, von nicht nachlassenden Schmerzen geplagt?"

Zu seinem Bedauern konnte Cloud das tatsächlich, wenn auch auf eine etwas andere Art als Mishima es erlebt haben musste. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er den Veteran. Ihm war immer noch nicht ganz klar, worauf der SOLDAT eigentlich hinaus wollte. Es hörte sich immer weniger danach an, als wolle er den Tod seines Schülers rächen.

"Der Firma war es egal, die war froh mich los zu sein. Ich wurde einfach vergessen. Doktor Sarcone war es der mich schließlich ins Leben zurückholte. Er machte mich wieder zu dem was ich einst war."

Sein Blick wurde wieder zornig.

"Aber anstatt meinen verdienten Lohn zu bekommen, musste ich erfahren, dass Sephiroth - der große Sephiroth - von einem lächerlichen Möchtegern-SOLDAT besiegt wurde."

Er richtete seine Klinge auf Cloud.

"DU hast mir meine Rache gestohlen, Strife!"

"Ich verstehe", meinte Cloud knapp. Er hob sein Schwert an und machte sich wieder kampfbereit. "Du bist also tatsächlich komplett wahnsinnig."

Mishima gab einen Laut von sich der halb Knurren und halb Lachen war."Es ist vollkommen egal, was du denkst, Strife. Wenn diese Nacht vorüber ist, stehe ich endlich wieder an der Spitze!"

Einen tosenden Kampfschrei ausstoßend stürzte sich Mishima, das Schwert mit beiden Händen hochgerissen, wieder auf Cloud. Die nächste Runde ihres Duells hatte begonnen.

* * *

Reno hatte nicht mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Jedesmal wenn Lorgan seinen stählernen Griff um ihn verstärkte, brachte er nur noch ein gequältes Stöhnen hervor, dann sackte sein Kopf wieder zurück auf die Schulter des SOLDATs. Er bekam kaum noch Luft und es fühlte sich so an als würden ihm jeden Moment die ersten Rippen brechen - oder es war längst geschehen. Er hatte kein rechtes Gefühl mehr in seinem Körper.

"Es war schon längst überfällig, dass dir jemand dein freches Maul stopft, Turk!", knurrte Lorgan ihn an.

Reno hob seinen Kopf an so gut es ihm noch gelang und versuchte den Blick des Riesen zu erhaschen. Auch wenn er am Ende war, er hatte immer noch keinen Bock aufzugeben.

"Ach, wirklich?" keuchte er mit letzter Kraft. "Und dir... Argh!"

Der Turk bäumte sich schmerzverzerrt auf, als Lorgan seine Armmuskeln ein weiteres Mal anspannte. Als der Schmerz dann wieder nachließ, schoss Renos Kopf vor und seine Zähne gruben sich schonungslos in Lorgans Nasenrücken.

Nun war es der überraschte SOLDAT der gepeinigt schrie. Trotzdem hielt er Reno immer noch in seinem eisernen Griff gefangen, aber der Turk ließ nicht locker. Als Lorgans Blut bereits über sein Kinn floss schaffte er es endlich seine Arme zu befreien und stieß auch sofort seine Finger in die zusammengepresste Augen seines Gegners. Nach dieser Attacke musste Lorgan, der nun noch lauter schrie, ihn endlich loslassen.

Als Renos Füße nach scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit wieder Bodenkontakt hatten, brauchte er einen Moment um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, dann aber stürzte er sich auf den immer noch geblendeten SOLDAT und trat ihm mit voller Kraft zwischen die Beine, worauf dieser endlich mit einem lauten Röcheln in die Knie ging.

"Du könntest mich mal ausreden lassen, du Riesenaffe", keuchte Reno mehr als das er schrie. "Jetzt hab ich meine schlagfertige Antwort vergessen... oh Mann!"

Erschrocken wich Reno auf seinen wackeligen Beinen zurück, als er sah wie Lorgan mit zornigen Geifer vorm Mund und einem wütenden Grunzen wieder drauf und dran war aufzustehen. Dann jedoch entschied sich der Turk für die Fluch nach vorne und verpasste Lorgan einen weiteren Tritt in die Weichteile.

Der SOLDAT ging abermals mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in die Knie. Reno nahm kurz Anlauf und verpasste ihm gleich darauf einen saftigen Kniestoß gegen seinen Kopf, der Lorgan vollständig zu Boden schickte.

Reno nahm sich einem kurzen Moment um zu verschnaufen und sich etwas Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, dann aber stellte er fest, dass sich sein Gegner für seinen Geschmack immer noch zuviel bewegte. Er sah sich kurz um und fand ein weiteres Mal seinen Schockstab. Mit zweifelndem Gesichtsausdruck hob er das widerspenstige Instrument auf und schaltete es ein, worauf sich wieder nichts tat.

"Komm schon!", knurrte er ungeduldig und schüttelt die Waffe zweimal, bevor er sie gegen den nächsten Spind drosch. Die grobe Behandlung zeigte ihre Wirkung und der Stab gab endlich wieder das gewohntes Summen und Knistern von sich.

"Geht doch!", triumphierte der Turk bis er sah, dass Lorgan sich wieder auf alle Viere hochgestemmt hatte, wenn auch mit sichtbar viel Mühe.

"Du bist echt der größte Freak, den ich kenne", kommentierte er die dargebotene Zähigkeit Lorgans.

Es war besser keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren. Mit zurückkehrendem Grinsen im Gesicht stellte Reno seinen Schockstab auf die höchste Stufe, worauf sich das leise Knistern an der Spitze in einen Funken sprühenden Ball gleißender Elektrizität verwandelte, und rammte es Lorgan in den Nacken.

Der SOLDAT schrie laut auf, hielt dem Angriff aber mehrere Sekunden lang stand, worauf sich bereits wieder etwas Sorge auf Renos Gesicht ausbreitete. Der Turk stemmte sich mit seinem vollen Gewicht in die Attacke, dann endlich sackte der Riese zusammen und blieb reglos liegen. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch lag in der Luft.

Reno fiel der heiß gewordene Stab aus der Hand und die ganzen Erschöpfung des Kampfes holte ihn ein. Er taumelte einige Schritte zurück bis schließlich seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Kraftlos lehnte er an einem Spind und genoss das kühle Metall an seinem Rücken.

"Ich will eine verdammte Gehaltserhöhung!", stöhnte er nach längeren Pause laut.

"Sag bloß, du hast tatsächlich gewonnen?", piepste Caits etwas verrauschte Stimme aus der Ecke, wo sein zerstörter Körper lag.

Verwundert starrte Reno in Richtung der Überreste des Roboters, dann mühte er sich mit einem Ächzen auf die Beine und schlurfte langsam dorthin. Etwas ungläubig hob er Caits losen Kopf auf und starrte in die bewegungslosen Augen von Reeves Avatar.

"Hätt' ja nicht gedacht, dass du noch funktionierst, Katerchen."

"Tu ich auch kaum noch", rauschte die Stimme aus dem Kopf. "Ich kann keine Bewegungen mehr steuern und die Kamera ist auch hinüber. Aber das Funkgerät funktioniert noch."

"Reicht's also wenn ich einfach nur deinen Kopf mitnehme?", fragte Reno und fuhr gleich darauf erschrocken herum, als Lorgan ein lautes Husten ausstieß und dann mit großen Mühen begann sich aufzurichten.

"Kranker Freak! Das hätte ausgereicht um einen Behemoth zu grillen", schimpfte Reno, stecke Caits Kopf in eine Tasche und hastete erneut zu seinem Schockstab. "Na warte!"

"Lass gut sein", keuchte Lorgan, der sich kaum auf allen Vieren halten konnte. "Du hast gewonnen."

Der Turk beobachtete den SOLDAT misstrauisch, als dieser langsam zu einer Spindwand kroch, sich dort umdrehte und schließlich erschöpft dagegen lehnte. Erst als er davon überzeugt war, dass Lorgan nicht gleich wieder aufspringen würde, um den Kampf fortzuführen, klappte Reno seinen Schockstab zusammen und steckte ihn weg. Stattdessen lehnte er sich ebenfalls gegenüber von Lorgan an und ließ sich unelegant zu Boden plumpsen. Beide Männer saßen lange nur da, atmeten schwer und ließen sich doch kaum aus den Augen.

"Warum hast du mich nicht getötet?", fragte Lorgan nachdem einige stille Minuten vergangen waren.

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich dachte, dass hätte ich getan", erklärte Reno mit einem schwachen Grinsen.

"Warum tust du's dann jetzt nicht einfach?"

Reno musterte den SOLDAT kurz und spuckte verächtlich einen Batzen blutigen Speichels aus. "Weil das ganz sicher irgendwie rauskommt und ich keine Lust habe, mir das Gezeter von zwei Weibern und das Geheule der Kleinen anzuhören."

Das Grinsen wurde breiter, als Reno sah wie sich Lorgans Augen überrascht weiteten.

"Wa-Was willst du damit sagen? Lebt Raika etwas noch?"

"Ja, tut sie. Euer Attentäter hat ihr zwar ein paar Kratzer verpasst, aber ansonsten ist sie wohl auf und lästig."

Lorgans Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. "Habt ihr sie gefoltert?"

"Nein, bevor's dazu kam, war sie ohnehin schon davon überzeugt, dass ihr die Bösen seid und hat uns so geholfen. Das hatte glaub ich auch was mit dem Attentäter und den Kratzern zu tun." Der SOLDAT blickte ihn eindringlich an. "Wirklich, glaub mir! Es hat auch fast niemand versucht sie aus dem Fenster zu werfen."

Lorgan musste schmunzeln, was ihm jedoch auch schon Schmerzen zu bereiten schien. Dennoch war deutlich Erleichterung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. "Hört sich so an, als ging es ihr gut." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernster. "Und wie soll es nun weitergehen?"

Reno zuckte vielsagend mit den Schulter und mühte sich dann langsam wieder auf die Beine.

"Keine Ahnung. Ich könnt ein gutes Wort für euch einlegen und wenn ihr euch ein bisschen kooperativ zeigt, lässt man euch vielleicht zusammen laufen. Natürlich nicht bevor du mir eine Chance gegeben hast meine hundert Gil zurückzugewinnen."

Die Augen des erschöpften Riesen schlossen sich. "Das klingt ganz fair." Ein böses Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Und es waren zweihundert Gil."

"Wer hat hier denn den Schockstab, du oder ich?"

"Reno!", piepste es plötzlich aus der Tasche des Turks, worauf dieser Caits Kopf wieder ans Tageslicht brachte. "Ich störe dich ja nur ungern bei der Verbrüderung mit dem Feind, aber wir haben eine sehr wichtige Mission..."

"Jaja", wimmelte Reno ihn ab und ließ die Reste von Cait wieder in seiner Weste verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder an Lorgan wandte. "Wie wär's jetzt gleich mit ein bisschen Kooperation, Großer?"

Lorgan schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Ich steh dir zwar nicht mehr im Weg, aber habe gegenüber dem Kommandanten noch immer so etwas wie Loyalität. Außerdem kann ich mich so schnell ohnehin nicht sehr weit bewegen. Aber ich verrate dir, wie du von hier aus am schnellsten zu Sarcone kommst."

"Das hört sich doch schon mal sehr kooperativ an. Wie steht's mit noch ein paar mehr Informationen? Wer ist euer Geldgeber?"

"Da muss ich passen. Das wussten bisher nur der Kommandant und die Doktoren. Ich habe nur meine Vermutungen."

"Wie jeder andere auch. Vermutungen helfen mir nichts, raten kann jeder. Katerchen und die Chefetage wollen Beweise sehen." Er zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. "Egal, verrat mir einfach den Weg zum Doc. Das - und der Erlass von hundert Gil - reichen für den Anfang."

* * *

Der beißende Benzingeruch in ihrer Nase und der metallische Geschmack von Blut in ihrem Mund, sagten Elena, dass sie noch bei Bewusstsein und am Leben war. Sehr gut! Allerdings fühlte es sich nicht so an, als wäre dies noch lange der Fall. Der schmelzende Keil in ihrer Schulter brannte trotz seiner Kälte wie Feuer. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft und ihrer Glieder gehorchten nur mit äußerster Anstrengung.

Elena war am Ende.

"Hilf... mir!", keuchte sie leise.

Sie erhielt keine Antwort. Mühsam rollte Elena sich auf den Rücken und starrte zur weit entfernten Decke unter der sich mittlerweile eine dicke Rauchwolke gebildet hatte.

"Hilf mir...", wiederholte sie ihre flehende Bitte. Tränen des Schmerzes und der Frustration begannen über ihre Wangen zu rollen. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, aber nun tat sie es doch: Sie verfluchte Arculas Gegenmittel!

"HILF MIR!", schrie sie ein drittes Mal voller Verzweiflung und mit aller ihr verbliebener Kraft.

"Lass das Geschrei, Miststück", ertönte Jinuas Antwort. "Dir kann niemand mehr helfen."

Elena hob ihren Kopf leicht an und erblickte die SOLDAT wie sie langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu kam, einen langen, wie ein Schwert geformten Eiszapfen in ihrer rechten Hand. Auch sie wirkte etwas erschöpfter als zuvor, die viele Zauberei musste sie geschwächt haben. Aber was machte das noch für einen Unterschied. Diese Hexe würde ihr den Garaus machen. Sie würde sterben.

Kraftlos schloss sie ihre Augen und spürte wie ein Zittern durch ihren Körper ging. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Nicht so, nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Niemals! Und dieses Miststück würde ihr dabei nicht in die Quere kommen. Unbändiger Zorn kroch in ihre Glieder, als ihre müden Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Sie spürte wie ihr Herz zu rasen begann.

Sie wollte nicht sterben. Nicht durch Jinuas Hand. Und auch sonst nicht. Sie. Wollte. Nicht. Sterben.

Irgendwo in in weiter Ferne vernahm sie ein unheimliches Lachen. Ein Kribbeln erfasste ihren Körper. Und Kraft. Plötzlich hatte sie wieder Kraft.

Sie würde nicht sterben!

"TÖTE SIE!", hallte es durch ihr Unterbewusstsein.

Von einem rasenden Impuls getrieben riss Elena ihre Augen wieder auf. Sie erblickte Jinua, ihr Schwert zum Todesstoß erhoben. Doch die Turk war schneller. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt ihres künstlichen Beines zerschmetterte sie das rechte Knie der SOLDAT, die lauthals aufschreiend nach vorne stürzte. Elena begrüßte sie mit einem weiteren Kniestoß und zwang sie dann unter sich. Mühelos drückte sie Jinuas Hände zu Boden.

"Du willst ein SOLDAT sein?", knurrte sie die geschockte SOLDAT an. "Ich kannte _KINDER_, die waren stärker als du!"

Jinua wollte etwas erwidern, aber bevor es dazu kam donnerte ihr die Turk ihre Stirn ins Gesicht. Die SOLDAT schrie abermals laut auf als ihre Nase brach und ein Schwall Blut daraus sich über ihr Gesicht ergoss. Elena setzte noch einen zweiten Kopfstoß nach. Und einen dritten. Erst nach dem vierten ließ sie Jinuas Handgelenke los und packte stattdessen ihren Hals. Sie drückte ihr beide Daumen in Kehle und begann ihr die Luft abzuschnüren. Jinua strampelte und wand sich panisch unter ihr, jedoch ohne etwas auszurichten.

Erbarmungslos verstärkte Elena ihren Würgegriff und spürte wie die andere Frau immer schwächer wurde. In einem letzten Versuch sich zu retten packte die SOLDAT sie am Arm und aktivierte einen Blitzzauber, der beide Kontrahentinnen erfasste. Elena schrie vor Schmerz, als die Elektrizität durch ihren Körper jagte, weigerte sich aber verbissen loszulassen und verkrampfte ihre Hände nur noch stärker um Jinuas Hals. Dann allerdings ließ die SOLDAT einen kleinen Feuerball vor ihrer Brust explodieren, wodurch die Turk doch noch von ihrer Gegnerin geschleudert wurde.

Beide Frauen lagen nur wenige Meter von einander entfernt. Elena atmete schwer und versuchte ihren schmerzenden Körper irgendwie zu bewegen. Der letzte Zauber hatte ihrem plötzlichen Kraftausbruch von gerade eben wieder einen Dämpfer verpasst. Jinua hingegen schnappte würgend und hustend nach soviel Luft wie sie nur konnte. Für mehrere Minuten vermochte es keine der beiden sich auch nur aufzurichten.

Schließlich schaffte Elena es mit viel Anstrengung wieder auf ihre Knie, doch bevor sie aufstehen konnte, setzte Jinua sich halb auf und holte mit einer Hand aus. Eine weiße Wolke schoss auf Elena zu, die zu langsam war um ganz aus dem Weg zu springen. Die Wolke erfasste ihr linkes Bein und verwandelte sich in eine dicke Eisschicht, die sie am Boden festfror.

"Du... du... DU MISTSTÜCK!", röchelte Jinua erstickt und rieb sich den Hals. Purer, unverhüllter Hass kochte in ihrer Stimme und ihrem Blick. "Ich... ich werde dir zeigen, wie _schwach_ ich bin! Dafür wirst du... dafür wirst du bezahlen! Ich werde dich nicht einfach nur umbringen. Ich werde dich auslöschen!"

Die SOLDAT löste eine kleine Phiole aus einem Armreif, deren Inhalt sie auf einen Zug hinunter schluckte. Sie warf das kleine Gefäß beiseite und kroch langsam zu einer Ansammlung von Kisten in ihrer Nähe. Sie zog sich mit größter Mühe an einer davon hoch und lehnte sich dagegen um ihr verwundetes Bein zu entlasten.

Elena zerrte währenddessen mehrmals an ihrem gefangenem Bein, jedoch ohne sichtbaren Erfolg.

"Gib schon auf. Keine Katz-und-Maus-Spielchen mehr. Kein Wegrennen mehr." Sie bildete anschließend eine Schale mit ihren zitternden Händen und zielt damit auf Elena. "Das ist dein Ende!"

Die Luft vor Jinua begann zu flimmern, kurz darauf explodierte mit lautem Kreischen ein greller Funken zwischen Jinuas Händen und eine lodernde Säule aus grün-weißem Licht schoss auf Elena zu.

"Falsches Bein, Miststück", murmelte die Turk verbissen und ging kurz in die Knie um Jinuas Eisklinge aufzuheben, die neben ihr am Boden lag, dann stieß sie sich mit aller Kraft vom Boden ab.

Wie sie erwartet hatte zersprang das Eis in tausend Splitter als sie ihr künstliches Bein mit einem kräftigen Ruck daraus befreite und sich gleichzeitig in die Luft katapultierte. Sie schaffte es gerade so über die gleißenden Attacke hinweg zu springen. Hinter ihr ertönte ein lautes Krachen, als der Ultimazauber den zweiten Hubschrauber zerriss und die bisher noch heil gebliebenen Reste des Hangars verwüstete. Elena landete direkt neben Jinua, die erschrocken ihren Kopf herumriss. Die SOLDAT war zu überrascht um den Angriff noch rechtzeitig zu beenden und konnte nichts mehr unternehmen. Mit Mordlust in den Augen rammte Elena ihr den Eiszapfen mit beiden Händen durch den Hals.

Die Getroffene taumelte mit ungläubigem Entsetzen in den Augen einen Schritt von Elena weg, worauf deren Finger von der frostigen Klinge glitten. Jinua umfasste mit zittrigen Händen die eiskalte Waffe, hatte aber nicht mehr die Kraft sie herauszuziehen und ging röchelnd in die Knie. Ihre Hände leuchten kurz auf, als sie scheinbar einen letzten Zauber wirken wollte, aber es gelang ihr nicht mehr. Die SOLDAT warf Elena einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, dann fiel sie zu Boden. Eine schnell größer werdende Blutlache bildete sich unter ihr. Sie rang ein letztes Mal vergeblich um Atem und blieb schließlich leblos liegen.

Erst nachdem sie sicher war, dass Jinua wirklich tot war, erlaubte Elena ihrer Erschöpfung sie zu überwältigen. Kraftlos aber erleichtert kippte sie nach vorne und knallte ungebremst auf den harten Boden. Schwer atmend schloss sie die Augen und presste ihre Stirn gegen den kalten, nassen Beton in der Hoffnung die zahllosen Schmerzen irgendwie zu ignorieren und nicht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

_"GUt gEmAcHt, KiLLeR!"_

Ihr entwich ein ungläubiges Stöhnen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein!

"Halt die Klappe...", murmelte Elena schwach. Sie wälzte sich mühevoll und unter großen Schmerzen auf den Rücken und zog mit zittrigen Händen einen stabilen, kleinen Kasten aus einer ihrer Beintaschen.

_"WaS deNKsT dU, wAs dU Da tUSt?"_

"Das einzig Richtige."

Sie klappte den Kasten auf und stellte erleichtert fest, dass der Injektor mit ihrem Gegenmittel den Kampf darin unbeschadet überstanden hatte.

_"DaS ZEUg iST DeIn TOd."_

"Nein, das Zeug ist DEIN Tod. Und ich brauch dich nicht!"

Entschlossen nahm Elena den Injektor aus dem Kasten, betätigten den kleinen Hebel der die Ampulle im Inneren aufbrach und setzte ihn sich an den Hals.

_"NatÜrLIcH bRAuCHst dU MiCh. ODeR häLtSt dU dAS geRAdE eBeN füR eInEN SIeG? DU bIsT PRakTiScH sCHoN tOT!"_

"Du redest Blödsinn, du willst doch nur..."

_"Du kAnNsT diCH kAUm nOcH bEwEgEn"_,fiel ihr die Stimme ins Wort._ "Du HAst GeBRoChEnE KnOcHEn. DU bLuTESt InNeN NocH meHR aLs AUßEn. NiCHt mEHr lAnGe uNd dU bISt TOT!"_

Verunsichert hielt sie inne. "Ich..."

_"WiLLSt dU stERbEn, ElEnA?"_

Nachdenklich ließ sie die Hand mit dem Injektor sinken. Sie musste der Stimme zum Teil Recht geben: Sie konnte keine Stelle an ihrem Körper benennen, die ihr nicht weh tat. Und um ihren Brustkorb herum war es nahezu unerträglich, sie bekam kaum noch Luft.

Aber war es wirklich so schlimm wie ihr die Stimme weiß machen wollte? Vielleicht...

_"Du wIlLST nIcHt sTerBeN, NiCHt waHr? WiR wOlLEn bEiDE niChT, dASs dU StiRbST." _

Sie hatte es satt sich von irgendwelchen Fremdzellen ihr Handeln diktieren zu lassen. Aber die Stimme hatte mit einem Recht. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Um keinen Preis.

_"IcH KAnn dIR HeLfEN. Du wEißT, wAS dU DaFÜr tUn mUSst."_

Elena starrte den Injektor noch eine ganze Weile unentschlossen an. Es musste doch noch einen anderen Ausweg geben! Aber sie fand ihn einfach nicht. Schließlich seufzte sie resignierend und zerschmetterte das Gegenmittel auf dem harten Boden. Nur Sekunden später erfüllte ein bekanntes Kribbeln ihren Körper, das schnell unangenehmer wurde. Ergeben schloss sie die feuchten Augen und ließ es über sich ergehen.

_"BrAveS MäDChEn!"_

* * *

Tifa war in arger Bedrängnis. Sie hatte beinahe keine Kraftreserven mehr und Ajig schien trotz seiner Verletzungen noch ewig weiter machen zu können. Attacke um Attacke warf er ihr entgegen und sie konnte den meisten davon gerade noch so ausweichen. Anfangs hatte sie es noch mit eigenen Angriffen und Kontern versucht, aber was sie auch anstellte, Ajig hatte meist eine Antwort darauf und am Ende hatte er sie wieder ein Stück mehr geschwächt. Schaffte sie es ihrer schwindenden Kraft zum Trotz doch einmal ihn zu Boden befördern, stand er wieder auf als sei nichts gewesen.

Tifa war klar, dass sie alles andere als in Topform war, aber dass ihr dieses Monster von SOLDAT so überlegen sein sollte, wollte sie einfach nicht wahrhaben.

Als sie ein weiteres Mal einen Lücke in seiner Verteidigung ausnutzen konnte und ihn mit einer Schlag- und Trittkombo, die ihr nach eigenem Ermessen viel zu kraftlos gelang, zu Boden schickte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit etwas Abstand zwischen sich und Ajig zu bringen, statt ihm nachzusetzen.

Schwer atmend wischte Tifa sich das Gemisch aus Schweiß und Blut aus dem Gesicht, das ihr langsam die Sicht schwer machte. Sie schüttelte ihre Handgelenke und versuchte wieder etwas Gefühl in ihre fast tauben Arme und Hände zu bekommen. Auch ihre verfluchte Wunde machte sich wieder mit einen schmerzvollen Stechen in ihrer Seite bemerkbar. Kein Wunder, seit ihr Handicap bemerkt hatte, hatte er ständig versucht sie dort zu treffen.

Verärgert, aber nicht wirklich überrascht, sah sie Ajig dabei zu, wie er mit aller Ruhe wieder aufstand und dann mit einem bedrohlichen Grinsen auf sie zuschritt. Ihr musste endlich etwas einfallen um diesen Kampf zu gewinnen. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall gegen einen Kerl wie ihn verlieren. Tifas Blick fiel zu Boden.

"Warum gibst du's nicht endlich auf, Schönheit?", fragte Ajig als er langsam näher kam. "Ich würde dich gerne an einem Stück behalten, aber wenn du so weiter machst kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Tifa sah den SOLDAT wieder an und zwang sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Was tun, wenn man's versucht und unterliegt?"

Ajig verzog verwundert das Gesicht.

"Man betrügt!", schrie Tifa und verpasste einem Boxsack in ihrer Nähe ein so harten Kick, dass er aufplatzte und ihrem Gegner eine Sandwolke ins Gesicht blies. Anschließend rammte sie ihren Fuß in den vom Kampf traktierten Holzboden, worauf ein lose gewordenes Brett hochsprang, das sie in einer Bewegung packte und dem überraschten Ajig gegen den Schädel schlug. Daraufhin nahm sie das Brett in beide Hände und ließ es krachend auf den Kopf des SOLDATs niederfahren, wo es zwar zerbarst, aber seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte: Benommen ging Ajig zu Boden.

Keine Sekunde verschwendend stürzte sich Tifa auf ihn, pinnte ihn mit den Knie auf den Boden ließ ihre Faust immer und immer wieder auf sein Gesicht niederfahren. Als sie dachte, sie hatte ihn endlich, schoss plötzlich seine Hand hoch, packte sie am Hals und drückte zu. Gleich darauf traf sie ein enorm harter Schlag genau auf ihre angeschlagene Rippe und ließ sie vor Schmerz in ihrer Bewegung erstarren. Dann riss Ajig sie herum und zwang sie unter sich, ihren Hals immer noch umklammert, während sein Blut auf sie herab tropfte.

"Du kannst gerne oben liegen, sobald du gelernt hast brav zu sein, Schönheit."

Tifa ersparte sich eine Antwort und rammte ihm stattdessen ein Knie in den Magen, was Ajig dazu brachte seinen Griff zu lockern. Sie ergriff an den Schulter zog ihn zu sich herab und rammte ihm ihren Kopf in das Gesicht. Ajig bäumte sich vor Schmerzen schreiend auf, wodurch es Tifa gelang ihn mit beiden Beinen von ihr weg zu katapultieren.

So schnell es ihr noch möglich war sprang Tifa auf und ließ den nächsten Angriff folgen. Aber auch Ajig war schon wieder auf den Beinen und wich ihrem ersten Schlag aus, während er ihr gleichzeitig einen Ellenbogen gegen ihren Solarplexus stieß. Benommen und unfähig noch irgendwie zu reagieren, musste sie sich von Ajig an Arm und Kragen packen lassen, wurde dann mit aller Wucht durch den Raum geschleudert und prallte ungebremste gegen die harte Wand. Ein ungeheuerlicher Schmerz fuhr durch ihre linke Schulter als ihr Gelenk auskugelte. Einen lauten, gequälten Schrei ausstoßend sank Tifa zu Boden und blieb zitternd liegen.

"Reicht es dir jetzt? Wir sollten langsam zum spaßigen Teil des Abends kommen. So ein langes Vorspiel hat mir noch keine abgerungen", meinte Ajig außer Atem. "Kannst stolz sein. Du Machst deinem Meisterchen alle Ehre"

Zangan. Tifa wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ihr großartiger Lehrer einem solch ekelhaften Arschloch unterlegen war. Sie würde Ajig nicht mit dieser Lüge davonkommen lassen. Und Zangan hatte ihr das Mittel hinterlassen, diesen elenden SOLDAT endlich seine Schranken aufzuzeigen.

So gut es ging versuchte sie die höllischen Schmerzen, die die ausgekugelte Schulter ihr bescherte, zu ignorieren und setzte sich wieder auf. Kniend lehnte sie sich mit ihrer blutigen Stirn gegen die kalte Wand, da sie anders keinen Halt mehr fand und versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen.

"Ich hör nicht auf, bis du liegen bleibst", ertönte Ajigs Stimme hinter ihr. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Tifa versuchte währenddessen alles um sie herum zu verdrängen. Die Schmerzen, das Blut, die stickige Luft, Ajigs Schnauben, von dem sie gar nicht wissen wollte, ob es nur ein Anzeichen von Erschöpfung oder sonst etwas war.

"Oder bist du am heulen? Fein, ich mag Tränen..." Noch ein Schritt.

Sie hob ihr rechte Hand in ihr Blickfeld und spürte langsam wie sich ihre Kräfte zu sammeln begannen. Sie ballte sie zur Faust. Ein bläuliches Flackern zeigte sich, erst nur schwach, dann jedoch gewann es immer mehr an Intensität, bis eine helle Flamme ihre Faust einhüllte.

"Hey Schönheit, ich hab's gar nicht gern, wenn jemand so still leidet." Er kam näher.

Ihr ganzer Unterarm bebte bereits vor angestauter Energie, die losgelassen werden wollte, aber Tifa wartete noch ab. Mit dieser Technik würde sie ihm endlich das Licht ausblasen, sie durfte ihn nur nicht verfehlen.

"Die Schreie sind es doch, was das alles erst interessant macht."

Ajig machte seinen letzten Schritt. Als er schließlich direkt hinter ihr stand sprang sie - sämtliche Schmerzen ignorierend - auf, wirbelte herum, setzte die angestaute Energie frei und ließ mit einem lauten Schrei und zusammengekniffenen Augen der vernichtenden Attacke ihren Lauf. Erleichterung machte sich breit, als sie spürte wie ihr Schlag in das Ziel einschlug. Erleichterung, die sogleich wieder verschwand.

Etwas stimmte nicht.

Geschockt riss Tifa die Augen auf und wurde von Ajigs überlegenem Grinsen begrüßt. Er hatte ihre Faust mit seiner linken Hand aufgefangen und hielt sie nun in einem eisernen Griff fest, der ihr fast die Finger brach. Das schlimmste allerdings war: Seine beiden Hände wurden ebenfalls von einem bläulichem Leuchten umgeben.

"Nett. Hätte nie gedacht, dass er das jemanden beibringen konnte", sagte der SOLDAT beinahe anerkennend, dann hob er seine rechte Faust. "Aber _so_ macht man das richtig!"

Tifa konnte nicht mehr reagieren, sie war wie versteinert, ihr Körper wollte nicht mehr. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Das letzte was sie sah war Ajigs glühende Faust, die auf sie zuschoss. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

* * *

Schwer atmend stand Ajig über seiner besiegten Gegnerin und wischte sich mit einer Hand so gut es ging das Blut aus dem Gesicht, die Platzwunden an seiner Stirn lieferten jedoch sofort Nachschub.

"Alle Achtung, Schönheit. Du bist echt ein zähes Stück", meinte er, als er sich zu Tifa niederkniete. "Es ist lange her, dass ich so einen aufregenden Kampf hatte."

Er beugte sich weiter über sie herab und strich ihr einige blutverklebte Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, bevor er dann beinahe zärtlich mit einer Hand ihre Wange entlang bis zum Halsansatz herab fuhr. Ein breites Grinsen breite sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Aber der richte Spaß kommt erst noch", hauchte Ajig Tifa ins Ohr und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke auf. Dann richtete er sich wieder auf und begann die Bandagen an seinen Händen zu entfernen, während er seine Beute vorfreudig betrachtete. "Du könntest eine sein, die endlich mal länger als ein paar Stunden hält."

"Ähm, _Mister Xunja_", ertönte Sarcones Stimme plötzlich aus der Sprechanlage. "_Ich unterbreche Sie ja nur ungern beim Ernten Ihrer Lorbeeren, aber könnten Sie bitte in den Brückenraum kommen. Und bringen Sie das Mädchen mit."_

Ajig drehte sich herum und warf der Überwachungskamera, die in der Ecke knapp unter der Decke des Raumes angebracht war, einen grimmigen Blick zu. Verärgert spuckte er ein Gemisch aus Speichel und Blut aus. Er warf einen längeren Blick auf sein Opfer, stand dann aber trotzdem auf und zog Tifa an den Haaren hoch. Ajig legte sie über seine Schulter und ließ dabei seine Hand über ihren ganzen Körper wandern.

"Keine Sorge, Schönheit. Unsere Siegesfeier findet schon noch statt."

* * *

"So das hat keinen Sinn mehr", stellte Mishima nüchtern fest, nachdem sich die beiden Duellanten ein weiteres Mal getrennt hatten.

Cloud sah ihn nur fragend an, war aber insgeheim froh über die kurze Verschnaufpause. Der Kampf forderte wirklich alles von ihm. Mishima hatte noch zwei weitere leichte Verletzungen zugefügt. Dazu die Geschwindigkeit und die Kraft mit der ihre Schlagabtausche geführt wurden. All das zerrte an seinen Kräfte. Mishima hingegen wirkte noch kein bisschen erschöpft.

"Du bist ganz passable", fuhr der SOLDAT fort. "Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass du nie ein echtes Training als SOLDAT erhalten habe sollst. Dennoch, _das_ war nie und nimmer genug. Also..." Er machte eine dramatische Pause. "Zeig es mir!" Er richtete die Klinge drohend auf Cloud. "Zeig mir, wie du Sephiroth besiegt hast."

"Nimm dir nicht zuviel vor", entgegnete Cloud.

"Ich hab deine Lügen leid, Strife. Beweis mir endlich, dass du es warst oder geh unter!"

"Sag nicht ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

Cloud überlegte kurz, ob er hier in eine Falle lief, aber der alte SOLDAT schien wirklich darauf aus zu sein sich seiner stärksten Technik zu stellen. Wenn ihm Mishima aber tatsächlich die Zeit zur Vorbereitung ließe, wäre das wohl die beste Möglichkeit den Kräfte raubende Kampf endlich zu beenden.

Entschlossen hielt Cloud Ultima vor sein Gesicht und begann sich konzentrieren. Seit damals hatte er nie wieder einen Angriff wie diesen ausgeführt. Trotzdem fühlte er bald das vertraute Kribbeln als er seinen Geist öffnete und die seltsamen Kräfte entfesselte die seiner einzigartigen Waffe innewohnten. Bald schon erschien ein pulsierendes, weißes Licht im Inneren Ulitmas, das stetig an Intensität dazu gewann. Er spürte wie neu Energie seinen Körper durchdrang. Schließlich schwang er sein Schwert einmal herum und machte sich Angriffsbereit, er bebte förmlich vor Anspannung.

"Bereit für den zweiten Ruhestand?"

Mishima hob seine Waffe ebenfalls an und machte sich bereit.

"Du wirst deine Lügen bereuen, Strife."

Seine ganze Kraft, seinen Zorn und Siegeswillen in seinen Angriff legend stürzte sich Cloud mit einem martialischem Brüllen auf Mishima. Krachenden Schlag auf Schlag ließ er auf den SOLDAT in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit niederfahren. Jeder einzelne davon hätten einen Drachen in zwei Hälften geteilt.

Und trotzdem war es nicht genug.

Mishima wehrte jeden einzelnen Angriff mit seiner eigenen Superwaffe ab. Zwar kostete es ihm sichtbar Anstrengungen, aber nichts desto trotz blieb er unverletzt.

Cloud holte zum finalen Schlag aus. Ultima glühte in gleißenden Weiß als die Energie ihres Trägers die Waffe durchströmte. Mit einem Zischen traf sie auf Mishimas rote Klinge, der mit aller Kraft einen Gegenangriff ausführte. Funken sprühten als die beiden Schwerter sich trafen, dann entluden sich die aufeinander prallenden Energie. Für einen Moment schienen beide gleich stark, dann konnte Cloud sich nicht mehr halten und taumelte zurück.

Mishima setzte sofort mit einem weiteren Schlag nach, den Cloud nicht mehr richtig parieren konnte. Er spürte wie die Spitze von Mishimas Klinge durch seine Kleidung drang und seine Brust aufschlitzte. Die Wucht des nächsten Schlages, den er glücklicherweise durch reinen Instinkt mit Utlima abwehrte, fegte ihn endgültig von den Beinen.

Er tat sein Möglichstes um durch einige Rollen Abstand zu Mishima zu gewinnen. Doch der SOLDAT folgte ihm nicht. Cloud versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten, doch er war zu erschöpft. Schwer atmend ging er in die Knie und stützte sich auf Ulitma ab.

"War es das?", fragte Mishima, der sich kein Stückchen mehr bewegte.

Cloud betrachtete kurz die Hand mit der er seine Brust abgetastet hatte. Sie war Blut rot. Er spürte auch wie der warme Lebenssaft an ihm herunterlief. Die Situation wirkte auf ihn so unwirklich. Wie konnte dieses Monster nach dieser Attacke immer noch aufrecht stehen? Damit hatte er Jenova erledigt.

"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob das Alles war", schrie Mishima zornig und einem unbeschreiblichen Wahnsinn in den Augen. "Das soll für Sephiroth gereicht haben?"

Cloud ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern versuchte wieder genug Kräfte zu sammeln um aufzustehen. Er hatte nicht vor diese Welt auf Knien zu verlassen.

"Ich gebe dir eine letzte Chance. Gib zu, dass es eine Lüge war und sag mir, wer Sephiroth wirklich getötet hat. Dann lass ich dich vielleicht laufen."

Cloud sah auf zu Mishima. Der bohrende Blick des SOLDAT ruhte auf ihm, seine freie Hand ballte ungeduldig sich immer wieder zur Faust. Ein trotziges Lächeln umspielte Clouds Mundwinkel. Zumindest diesen Triumph wollte er dem Veteranen nicht überlassen.

"Ich war's. Ich hab ihn besiegt."

Er konnte den Zorn in Mishima förmlich brodeln sehen, als der SOLDAT den Griff seines Schwertes wieder mit beiden Händen umfasste.

"Deine letzten Worte?"

Cloud nickte nur stumm und versuchte seine letzten Kraftreserven zu sammeln. Er glaubte nicht, dass es ihm noch viel bringen würde, aber er würde ganz sicher nicht aufgeben.

"Wie du willst, sturer Bengel."

Mishima hob seine Klinge auf Augenhöhe, gerade nach vorne auf Cloud gerichtet. Sephiroths klassische Angriffshaltung. Er konnte ihn förmlich vor sich sehen, die langen, silbernen Haare, die bohrenden, grünen Augen und seine jeder Beschreibung spottende, endlos lange Masamune.

Cloud blinzelte verwirrt.

Er sah ihn tatsächlich vor sich, wo eben noch Mishima gestanden hatte, stand nun Sephiroth in voller Kampfmontur, bereit zum Angriff.

"_Was ist los mit dir, Cloud?_", fragte sein alter Feind herausfordernd. "_Bist du in den paar Jahren derart eingerostet, dass du nicht einmal diesen alten Tölpel packst? Damit beleidigst du mich geradezu. Aber lass dich von dem Krüppel nur umbringen, ich warte hier im Lebensstrom auf dich. Dann bekommst du endlich was du verdienst! Und glaub mir, ich werde es nicht kurz machen._"

Sephiroth stieß ein bösartiges Lachen aus, dass sich in einen lauten Kampfschrei verwandelte als er sich auf Cloud stürzte, das Schwert zum Todesstoß erhoben.

Cloud Blick verengte sich. Voller Entschlossenheit umfasste den Griff Ultimas. Egal ob Sephiroth oder Mishima. Er hatte es einmal geschafft, wer würde es wieder schaffen. So einfach ergab er sich nicht. Niemals!

Wie Nebelschwaden fiel Sephiroths Gestalt von Mishima ab und gab den Blick auf den älteren SOLDAT wieder frei, der sich in der exakt selben Position befand wie das Phantombild gerade eben.

"Fahr zur Hölle, STRIFE!", schrie Mishima kurz bevor er zustieß.

Cloud parierte nicht. Stattdessen duckte er sich in letzter Sekunde darunter hinweg. Mishimas Klinge streifte ihn an der Schulter, aber er ließ sich davon nicht ablenken. Er rollte an Mishima vorbei über den Boden, fuhr herum und blockte den nächsten Schlag des SOLDATs ab. Da er Ultima nur noch mit einer Hand führte, stoppten die Klingen beider Schwerter nur Millimeter vor seinem Gesicht. Im selben Moment jedoch schloss sich seine freie Hand um den Griff des Meisterschwerts. Mit aller Kraft rammte er Mishima die bis gerade eben noch nutzlos am Boden liegende Waffe in den ungeschützten Bauch.

Der SOLDAT zuckte zusammen und blickte entsetzt an sich herab. Sein rot leuchtendes Schwert fiel klirrenden zu Boden, als Cloud seine Waffe kurz drehte und dann mit einem Ruck wieder herauszog. Cloud legte das blutige Schwert beiseite und stand auf während Mishima in die Knie ging, die Hände an der blutigen Wunde.

Mishimas Unglaube wandelte sich zu unverhohlenem Zorn, als er zu Cloud aufsah.

"Das... das ist un... Du kannst mich nicht... Nicht du!"

Schwer atmend trat Cloud hinter den geschlagenen SOLDAT und hob Ultima an.

"Du willst wissen, wie ich Sephiroth besiegt habe?", fragte er den am Boden knienden Mishima, der immer noch die Hände auf seine Bauchwunde gepresst hatte. "Nicht die Marionette, das Monster? Den wahren Sephiroth, den Kriegshelden, der seinen Verstand verloren hatte? Deinen Schüler?" Er verstärkte seinen Griff um Ultima. "Ich war ein sechzehnjähriges Kind. Ich hatte Glück. Er war abgelenkt und ich hab ihm ein Schwert in Rücken gerammt."

Mit diesen Worten trieb er das Schwert von hinten durch Mishimas Brust. Der SOLDAT gab kein Geräusch von sich und stürzte leblos zu Boden.

"Das ist alles. Aber frag mich das nächste Mal wegen Jenova."

Cloud versicherte sich mit einem letzten Ruck an seiner Klinge von Mishimas Tod und zog Ultima aus dem Körper des besiegten Gegners. Anschließend hob er das Meisterschwert auf und betrachtete es kurz. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr das von Zack war, aber er würde diese Waffe weiter in Ehren seines gefallenen Freundes halten. Schließlich hatte sie ihm auch in diesem Kampf zum Sieg verholfen.

Er reinigte beide Schwert behelfsmäßig von Mishimas Blut, dann brachte das gewöhnliche Schwert wieder an seinem Rücken an und zog mit Ultima in der Hand los, um Tifa und Elena einzuholen.

* * *

Einige Minuten nach dem Cloud verschwunden war, schlug Mishima plötzlich wieder die Augen auf. Sein Blick wanderte kurz umher, dann stemmte er sich vom Boden hoch und richtete sich wieder zu voller Größer auf. Von dem Blut auf seiner Kleidung und dem Untergrund abgesehen gab es keine Anzeichen mehr für die tödlichen Wunden, die ihm gerade erst zugefügt worden waren. Mit Blutdurst in den Augen starrte er zu der Tür, durch die Cloud verschwunden war, dann verzog er verärgert das Gesicht.

"Ich weiß", sagte er in den leeren Raum hinein. Plötzlich drückte er den Kopf zur Seite und kniff wie von Kopfschmerzen geplagt die Augen zusammen.

"ICH WEISS!" schrie er wütend. "Verdammt..."

Mishima hob sein Schwert auf und schloss seine Hand so fest darum, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Dann folgte er Cloud langsamen Schrittes aus dem Heizungsraum.

"Keine Sorge, ich regle das."

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Hah! Fertig endlich! Gott, hab ich mich lange von diesem Kapitel aufhalten lassen. Um genau zu sein von den Cloud/Mishima-Szenen. Die wollten mir einfach nicht gefallen. Die ersten Ideen zu dem Kapitel entstanden in den ersten zwei Wochen als ich mit YAMTAL begonnen hab. Tifas Kampf hab ich schon 2005 geschrieben, Elenas Kampf irgendwann 2006. Den Rest letzten Sommer, als dann nur noch eineinhalb Cloud/Mishima-Szenen übrig waren und ab da schlug die Blockade zu. Naja jetzt hab ich's ja geschafft :)

Actionmässig hat das Kapitel hoffentlich für jeden was geboten, es gab schließlich eine wüste Schlägerei, ein Martial Arts-Feuerwerk, eine Special Effect-Schlacht und ein Schwertduell. Noch Wünsche offen?

Tifas Attacke am Ende ihre Kampfes war natürlich die Prosa-Version ihrer letzten Limitattacke, "Final Heaven" und das bei Cloud sollte den "Omni-Slash" darstellen. Und Renos Tritt unter die Gürtellinie kann man glaub als seine Limitattacke betrachten ;) Genauso gabs bei Jinua eine Demi- (bzw Gravitas-) sowie Ulitmazauber zu sehen. Ich hoffe ihr empfandet die Prosa-Darstellungen als gelungen.

Wenn's noch Fragen oder Anregungen gibt, meldet euch einfach bei mir. Ansonsten freu ich mich natürlich auch immer über eure Kommentare. Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 17. Mai 2008 (- Zu dem Datum war der Text eigentlich fertig... keine Ahnung warum die Edits ne halbe Ewigkeit gedauert haben -- )


	18. Still More Fighting

**Kapitel XVIII**

_Still More Fighting_

"Das nennst du 'helfen'?", rief Aeris empört, doch Sephiroth grinste nur amüsiert.

"Du hast nicht genau gesagt, wie ich deinem Liebling helfen soll. Das schien mir die beste Lösung zu sein."

"Du hast ihn bedroht und zu Tode erschreckt!"

Die Standpauke kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. "Das wird er schon abkönnen. Er hat schließlich gewonnen, oder etwa nicht?"

"Schon aber... oh nein." Ihr Blick war zum Fenster in die Welt der Lebenden gewandert und auf Mishima gefallen, der gerade wieder auf die Beine kam. Der zuerst nur erschrockene Ausdruck in ihren Augen wandelte sich in nackte Panik. "Nein!"

"Was..?" Als Sephiroth realisierte, was sich dort gerade vor seinen Augen abspielte, brauchte er einen Moment bis er wieder zu Worten fand. "Ich wusste, er ist ein zäher Bastard, aber das kann eigentlich nicht sein."

"Er ist es!" Aeris' Stimme war voll von bestürzter Gewissheit. "Er trägt sie in sich!"

x - x - x

Dunkler Rauch füllte den Hangar und rund um Elena brannten mehrere Feuer, während die letzten Eisflächen zusammenschmolzen, doch die Turk beachtete das Chaos nicht weiter. Unsicher tastete sie ihren Körper ab. Das Loch in ihrer Schulter hatte sich geschlossen, ihre Brandwunden waren abgeheilt und auch sonst schienen alle Verwundungen, die ihr Jinua zugefügt hatte, der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Die zurückliegende Verwandlung hatte auch eine gute Seite gehabt.

Eine. Singular.

Mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete Elena den zerstörten Injektor zu ihren Füßen. Sie hätte ihn einfach nur wegwerfen sollen anstatt ihn kaputt zu machen, aber sie war in Panik geraten - wieder einmal. Jetzt stand sie ohne ihr Gegenmittel da und Arcula war Hunderte von Kilometern entfernt. Verzweifeln half nichts. Noch herrschte in ihrem Kopf Ruhe, sie musste einfach hoffen, dass die nächste Verwandlung lange genug auf sich warten ließ. In einem Versuch von Selbsttäuschung schob sie die Gedanken daran beiseite.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Jinuas Leiche. Sie betrachtete die gefallene SOLDAT für einen Moment, dann beugte sie sich zu ihr runter und riss ihr den grün leuchtenden Anhänger ab, der den einzigen vollständigen Materiabrocken an ihrem Körper darstellte, und stopfte ihn in die Tasche. Sie hatte eine vage Vorstellung um welche Materia es sich handelte, und ein Zauber von dieser Zerstörungskraft konnte sich sicher noch als nützlich erweisen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern schloss sie der Toten die Augen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, sah Elena an sich herab und schälte sich anschließend mit einem Seufzen aus ihrem T-Shirt. Die Verwandlung und Jinuas letzter Feuerball hatten dem kaum noch weißen Kleidungsstück nicht gut getan. Da ihre Jacke allerdings komplett verbrannt war, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als die Überreste des Shirts zu einem notdürftigen Oberteil zu verknoten.

Als letztes sammelte sie ihre Waffe wieder ein und sah sich um. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von dem Aufbau dieser Anlage, also war es wohl das beste auf dem Weg zurückzukehren, auf dem sie her gekommen war.

Außerdem musste sie zurück zu Tifa, schoss ihr durch den Kopf.

Elena traute ihr durchaus zu auf sich selbst aufpassen zu können, aber Tifa war immer noch verletzt und wenn dieser andere SOLDAT annähernd so gefährlich war wie Jinua...

Ein Fluch verließ Elenas Lippen, als ihre Sorgen sich plötzlich vervielfachten. Sie hatte genug Zeit verschwendet!

Das Fenster über dem Hangar, aus dem sie vorhin gestürzt war, war etwas außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, dennoch versuchte Elena es mit einem beherzten Sprung zu erreichen. Beim dritten Versuch erreichte sie mit ihren Fingern die Kante und klammerte sich krampfhaft daran fest - zu ihrer Erleichterung ohne in eine Glasscherbe zu fassen.

Sie versuchte gerade sich hochzuziehen, da wurde sie plötzlich kräftig am Handgelenk gepackt. Erschrocken wollte sie wieder loslassen, aber dann erkannte sie, dass ihr damit nur geholfen wurde.

"Ein Glück...", begann sie erlöst, bevor sie sah, dass es nicht Tifa war, die sie in den Gang oberhalb des Hangar gezogen hatte. Stattdessen blickte sie in Clouds erschöpftes Gesicht.

"Du bist's", meinte sie wenig begeistert, als sie auf die Beine kam und er ihre Hand losließ.

"Gern geschehen." Sein Tonfall war auch nicht freundlicher. "Wo steckt Tifa?"

"Wir wurden getrennt." Unruhig sah sich Elena um, ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. "Sie muss hier wo sein. Wir müssen sie finden!"

Statt ihrer Aufforderung zu folgen, musterte er sie wortlos.

"Was?!", fuhr sie ihn ungeduldig an.

"Bist du verletzt?"

Die Frage war nachvollziehbar. An ihr klebten mehr als nur ein paar Spritzer Blut. Trotzdem hatte sie jetzt keine Geduld dafür. "Nein. Das sieht schlimmer aus als es ist. Ist nicht mein..."

Cloud hatte seine Weste ausgezogen und hielt sie ihr nun wortlos hin.

"Was soll ich damit?"

"Du brauchst sie dringender", erklärte er ohne seinen Blick von ihrem Gesicht zu nehmen. "Verrutscht nicht so leicht."

Elena warf einen kurzen Blick nach unten, bevor sie ihm mit einem säuerlichen Gesichtsausdruck das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand riss und hinein schlüpfte. Die Weste war an mehreren Stellen aufgeschnitten. Als sie Clouds freien Oberkörper sah wusste sie auch warum. Er hatte mehrere Schnittwunden erlitten - die böseste davon quer über die Brust - und sie nur dürftig mit Fetzen seines T-Shirts verbunden. Blut zeichnete sich unter jeder einzelnen der behelfsmäßigen Bandagen ab.

"Mishima hat dich ganz schön mitgenommen", kommentierte sie den Anblick, Cloud ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.

"Suchen wir Tifa", sagte er stattdessen.

Das war ein Vorschlag dem sich Elena nicht nur anschließen konnte, es ärgerte sie sogar, dass er es für nötig hielt sie darauf hinzuweisen. Statt weiter Zeit zu verschwenden schluckte sie ihren Unmut allerdings einfach hinunter.

Weit kamen sie ohnehin nicht. In die Richtung, aus der Jinua und Ajig zuvor gekommen waren, blockierte nun eine schwere Metalltür den Gang.

"Hier war vorhin noch offen", meinte die Turk etwas ratlos.

"Wir müssen uns wohl einen eigenen Weg bahnen." Er griff nach einem der Schwerter auf seinem Rücken, aber Elena hob ihre Hand und ließ ihn innehalten.

"Warte", sagte die Turk und zog die von Jinua erbeutete Materia aus der Tasche. "Ich regle das."

"Was ist das?"

Sie konnte sich ein triumphales Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Siehst du gleich. Geh ein Stück zurück!"

Cloud tat wie ihm geheißen, während Elena den Anhänger um ihr Handgelenk wickelte. Beinahe augenblicklich fühlte sie ein befremdliches Kribbeln als die Kräfte der Materia durch ihren Körper flossen. Sie war keine Expertin und es war lange her, dass sie Materia verwendet hatte, aber die Macht des Steins ließ sich nicht bestreiten. Genauso wenig wie das entstehende Gefühl der Übelkeit. Für Elena war es schwer vorstellbar wie ein Mensch kraftvolle Materia in der Menge wie Jinua es getan hatte am Körper tragen konnte.

Konzentration, erinnerte sie sich. Breitbeinig baute sie sich vor der Tür auf und formte eine Schale mit ihren Händen. Gerade als sie ein letztes Mal tief durchatmete, begannen die Motoren der automatischen Tür zu dröhnen. Einen Augenblick später schoben sich die beiden Hälften auseinander.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es auch Türöffner-Materia gibt", hörte sie Cloud mit etwas Staunen sagen.

"Eigentlich ist das..."

Elena verstummte und ihre Verwunderung verflog, als sie den Grund für das unerwartete Öffnen der Tür erblickte. Reno zog gerade seinen Schockstab aus dem elektronischen Schloss.

"Du lebst also noch." Sie ließ die Verachtung in ihrer Stimme unverhüllt.

Der Turk grinste die beiden frech an, obwohl sein Gesicht aussah, als wäre es von einem Brecheisen massiert worden.

"Was steht ihr hier so nutzlos 'rum?"

x - x - x

"Alter! Hey, Alter, bist du wach?"

Langsam öffnete Vincent seine Augen und betrachtete den Insassen aus der Zelle gegenüber. Es war eines von den armen Schweinen, die Sarcone Chaos - ihm - zum Fraß vor geworfen hatte. Nur zwei Mitglieder der Straßengang hatten das Massaker überlebt. Der Junge, der ihn so schroff aus seinem leichten Schlaf gerissen hatte, und ein Mädchen, das weiter hinten in der Zelle zusammen gekauert dalag und leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Die beiden waren wahrscheinlich alles andere als Heilige, aber im Moment wirkten sie einfach nur mitleiderregend.

"Alter", wiederholte der Jugendliche schwach. "Weißt du, was das hier für ein Ort ist? Was haben die mit uns gemacht?"

Der Punk lehnte kraftlos an den Gitterstäben der Zelle. Kratzspuren von Chaos' Klauen überzogen immer noch seinen tätowierten Oberkörper, das war jedoch noch das Harmloseste. Knapp unterhalb seines Halses befand sich ein dunkler, roter Fleck, von dem aus sich ein Geflecht aus roten Streifen auf der Haut in alle Richtungen auszubreiten begann. Sarcone hatte nicht lange gezögert und die beide als neue Versuchskaninchen in sein Experiment miteingebunden.

"Was ist das für ein Dreck?!", schrie der Gefangene plötzlich gepeinigt, woraufhin auch das Mädchen lauter schluchzte. "Das tut so scheiße weh!"

Vincent schloss seine Augen wieder. Es gab nichts was er tun konnte, aber ihm gefiel gar nicht, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten. Er hätte Sarcone einfach den Hals brechen sollen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hatte. Sein Fluchtversuch war so oder so gescheitert.

Ein leises Summen ertönte gefolgt von selbstsicheren Schritten, als sich die Türe zum Zellenblock öffnete und jemand eintrat.

"Du... DU! Was für eine kranke Scheiße hast du mit uns angestellt?", begann der Punk zu schimpfen als der Neuankömmling näher trat. Vincent konnte dennoch die Furcht in seiner Stimme hören.

"Haben Sie Schmerzen?" Das war Sarcones Stimme, Vincent war nicht überrascht.

"Verfickt nochmal ja, Alter! Lass uns hier raus!"

"Keine Sorge", sagte der Doktor mit beschwichtigender Stimme. "Das zweite Serum ist fertiggestellt. Wir haben noch ein kleines Problem mit ungebetenen Gästen, danach gehört Ihnen meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Das mit den Schmerzen sollte sich dann in kürzester Zeit erledigt haben."

"Du Arsch! Was zur Hölle hast du Spinner mit uns angestellt", schimpfte das Gangmitglied lautstark und schlug wütend gegen das Gitter. "Ich mach dich fertig, du feige Schwuchtel! Dreh mir nicht einfach den Rücken zu, beschissener Hurensohn!"

Sarcone ließ sich von dem wütendem Gefluche offensichtlich nicht beeindrucken.

"Mister Valentine?"

Vincents Augen öffneten sich erneut, anschließend setzte er sich auf seiner Pritsche aufrecht hin und betrachtete den Wissenschaftler. Sein arrogantes Lächeln trug er immer noch im Gesicht, aber er wirkte übermüdet und so wie er sein eines Bein entlastete hatte er wohl noch immer Probleme mit der Wunde, die er bei Vincents Fluchtversuch erlitten hatte. Auch der dunkle Bluterguss an seiner Stirn erzeugte immer noch ein schwaches, primitives Gefühl von Zufriedenheit in Vincent.

"Guten Morgen", fuhr Sarcone fort. "Entschuldigen Sie die frühe Störung, aber ich benötige ihre Hilfe."

Vincent zweifelte, dass die ihm Tätigkeit gefallen würde für die der junge Wissenschaftler seine Dienste benötigte. Die Vorstellung als Chaos ein weiteres Mal auf mehr oder weniger unschuldige Menschen losgelassen zu werden erzeugte Schuldgefühle in ihm, die er nicht mal beschreiben konnte. Die Dinge, die Hojo ihm angetan hatte, waren nicht zu übertreffen, aber Sarcone hatte sich mittlerweile eine nicht unerhebliche Menge von Vincents Hass für sich reserviert. Sobald sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot, würde er dieses Monster in Menschengestalt von der Erdoberfläche tilgen.

"Wie ich unserem jungen Freund hier gerade..."

"Fick dich!"

Sarcone räusperte sich kurz und begann den Satz dann unbeeindruckt von Neuem. "Nun, wie ich ihm gerade erklärt habe, haben wir ein kleines Problem mit einigen 'Gästen'."

Daraufhin zog Sarcone plötzlich eine kleine Pistole aus seinem Kittel und feuerte ohne Vorwarnung einen Betäubungspfeil in Vincents Brust.

"Entschuldigen Sie das. Wir stehen etwas unter Zeitdruck, deshalb muss ich auf eine lange, höfliche Bitte heute leider verzichten."

Das Mittel wirkte schnell. Der Raum begann bereits vor Vincents Augen zu verschwimmen. Kraftlos sackte er auf seiner Pritsche zusammen.

"Du Arsch", begann der andere Gefangene wieder zu fluchen. "I-ich... ich mach dicH fERtIg! Du bISt TOt!"

"Interessant..."

Sarcones Stimme war das letzte was Vincent hörte bevor die Welt um ihn herum schwarz wurde.

x - x - x

Mit jedem Meter den sie zurücklegten wurde Elena nervöser. Sie waren noch tiefer in die Anlage eingedrungen, hatten Tifa aber immer noch nicht aufgespürt. Sie bezweifelte auch, dass das Renos oberste Priorität war, als er sie durch die Gänge führte. Zum Glück waren sie wenigstens nicht mehr auf weiteren Widerstand getroffen - warum auch immer.

Hinter einem schleusenartigen Durchgang betrat die kleine Gruppe schließlich einen breiten Metallsteg, der in sie in einen größeren Raum mit einer sehr viel höheren Decke als bisher führte, durch den sich ein breiter Graben zog.

"Wo sind wir hier", fragte Cloud sich umsehend, als sie etwa die Mitte der Brücke erreicht hatten. Zu Elenas Ärger hielt er inne um einen Blick in den Graben zu werfen.

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete Reno überflüssigerweise. "Sicher ein Relikt aus der Zeit, als das hier noch ein Wasserkraftwerk war. Die Brühe da unten kommt wohl vom Sumpf." Erstaunt hob er die Augenbrauen, als er noch etwas in dem Graben entdeckte. "Mit allem was dazu gehört."

Ungeduldig Elena blickte über das Geländer und erkannte, was die beiden Männer wohl so faszinierte. Ein paar Meter unterhalb des Stegs ruhte einer gewaltiger, grauer Schlangenleib in dem brackigen Sumpfwasser.

"Ist das...?"

"Ein Midgar-Zolom", vollendete Cloud den Satz.

"Dieser Doc lässt echt nichts aus. Sogar einen Burggraben mit eigenem Monster hat er."

"Toll, nicht? Wenn ihr mir und euch einen Gefallen tun wollt, dann springt ihr da jetzt einfach runter."

Die Stimme ließ das Trio herum fahren und ihre Waffe ziehen. Zwischen einem Container und mehreren Kisten, die auf der anderen Seite des Graben standen, trat Ajig langsam hervor. Elena wurde kreidebleich, als sie sah, wenn er mit sich schleppte.

"TIFA!"

Mit einem breiten Grinsen baute der SOLDAT sich vor dem Steg auf und lud die sichtlich verletzte Kämpferin zu seinen Füßen ab. Dass der SOLDAT auch aus mehreren Wunden blutete und Tifa zum Glück noch atmete war für Elena nur ein sehr schwacher Trost.

"Lass sie sofort gehen!", schrie diesmal Cloud, drohend sein Schwert erhoben.

Elena hingegen verzichtete auf weitere Verhandlungen. Einen einen zornigen Schrei ausstoßend ging sie direkt zum Angriff über. Sie stoppte jedoch schon nach ein paar Schritten, da Ajig Tifa an ihren Haaren hoch riss und sie mit einer Hand am Hals packte.

"Keine Bewegung! Ihr wollt doch nicht, dass der Schönheit hier etwas Schlimmes passiert." Sein Blick bekam einen lüsternen Ausdruck, als er sich zu ihr hinab beugte. "ICH will das jedenfalls nicht!"

"Ich werd dich umbringen!", brüllte Elena, bewegte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck.

Ajigs Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bösen Lächeln. "Das glaube ich weniger. Ihr werdet jetzt erstmal eure Waffen ins Wasser werfen, sonst hatte die Schönheit die längste Zeit einen Hals."

Bevor Elena etwas erwidern oder tun konnte, stieß Reno ein kurzes, wenig beeindrucktes Lachen aus.

"Mach doch, bring sie um!", forderte er den SOLDAT raus. "Und dann? Wir sind zu dritt, du bist allein."

Ein kaltes Schaudern kroch Elenas Rücken hinab. Nicht wegen dem was Reno gesagt hatte, sondern weil Ajigs abartiges Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

"Er hat nie behauptet, er sei allein."

Erschrocken drehten die drei sich um. Aus dem Durchgang hinter ihnen trat Mishima mit gezogener Klinge und einem mordlustigen Blick im Gesicht, der sich sofort auf Cloud fixierte.

"Wir waren noch nicht fertig, Strife."

Reno schnaubte verärgert. "Meintest du nicht, er sei tot?"

"Das war er auch", antwortete Cloud, dem die Überraschung über das Auftauchen des zweiten SOLDATs deutlich anzusehen war.

Elena wandte sich wieder Ajig zu. Sie wollte weder Tifa noch ihn lange aus den Augen lassen, auch wenn sie bei dem Anblick förmlich ausrastete.

"Es ist aus", lachte der SOLDAT hämisch.

"Elena?", fragte Reno leise, als das Trio näher zusammenrückte. "Wenn ich für Ablenkung sorge, schaffst du es mit ein bisschen Schwung und deinem Beindings bis zu ihm?"

"Ich denke schon", meinte Elena unsicher darüber was er vorhatte, während ihr Blick immer noch an Ajig und Tifa haftete.

Reno nickte zufrieden. "Strife, packst du Mishima ein zweites Mal - und diesmal richtig?"

"Ich werd's versuchen", antwortete Cloud, der mit dem Rücken zu beiden Turks stand und Mishima nicht aus den Augen ließ. "Was hast du vor?"

"Den Zolom ärgern."

"Ihr habt Ajig gehört. Waffen weg!", befahl Mishima während er langsamen Schrittes näher kam und dabei sein Schwert Funken sprühend über das Geländer schleifen ließ.

"Okay, okay! Ich bin ja schon dabei", meinte Reno und trat ans Geländer. Mit einem Grinsen aktivierte er seinen Schockstab auf höchster Stufe, bevor er ihn wie einen Speer in den Graben schleuderte. Die Waffe traf den Zolom genau in den Nacken. Ein wütendes, schmerzerfülltes Fauchen ausstoßend bäumte sich die Riesenschlange zu voller Größe auf und stieß direkt unter den Füßen der Helden gegen den Steg. Das Metall bog und verdrehte sich ächzend, bevor die Brücke von dem muskulösen Leib des Ungetüms schließlich entzwei gerissen wurde.

Elena nahm an, dass Reno das so beabsichtigt hatte. Während Cloud sich auf der anderen Seite auf den aus dem Gleichgewicht geratenen Mishima stürzte, sprang sie im richtigen Moment ab ließ sich von der Kraft ihres künstlichen Beines bis zu Ajig tragen. Der zweite SOLDAT hatte sich von Renos Aktion tatsächlich ablenken lassen und reagierte zu spät, um Tifa noch schützend vor sich zu ziehen. Elenas Tritt traf ihn mit voller Wucht und schleuderte ihn beinahe ans Ende des Raumes, wo er liegen blieb.

Sie würdigte ihm keines zweiten Blickes, sondern zog Tifa beiseite und lehnte sie vorsichtig gegen eine der Kisten.

"Tifa?" Besorgt betrachtete sie die Wunden der Bewusstlosen, dann versuchte sie sie sanft wach zu rütteln. "Tifa, hörst du mich?"

Ein schwaches Stöhnen war die Antwort.

"El... na?"

Ein erleichtertes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Turk, als Tifa halb ihre Augen öffnete.

"Als wird gut, Tifa. Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich..."

Weiter kam Elena nicht. Ajig packte sie grob an den Haaren und riss sie auf die Beine. Bevor sie sich wehren konnte, verpasste er ihr einen harten Schlag in den Magen, woraufhin sie auch nicht verhindern konnte, dass er ihr die Pistole wegschlug, die sie immer noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. Ein Kinnhaken holte sie von den Beinen. Sie versuchte zwar schnell sich wieder aufzuraffen, jedoch machte ein grober Tritt in die Seite diesen Plan zunichte. Die Wucht des Treffers ließ sie zweimal über den Boden rollen, dann endlich hatte sie die Chance wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber nur, weil Ajig ihr nicht sofort nachgesetzt hatte.

"Bis gleich, Schönheit", wandte er sich an Tifa, bevor er sich mit einem kampfesfreudigen Lächeln zu Elena umdrehte. "Ich muss mich nur mal eben um eine Nebenbuhlerin kümmern."

Verbissen nahm Elena ihre Fäuste hoch. Sie hatte sich von ihrem Angriff eigentlich mehr Wirkung erhofft, aber ihr Gegner wirkte immer noch erschreckend frisch. Zumindest floss frisches Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel.

"Ich bleib dabei: Ich werde dich umbringen!", knurrte sie bedrohlich.

"Denkst du wirklich, du allein hast eine Chance gegen mich?", lachte der SOLDAT sie aus. "EIN kümmerlicher Turk?"

"Ein Turk wahrscheinlich nicht."

Das war Renos Stimme. Der Rotschopf kletterte gerade an dem baumelnden Rest des Metallstegs aus dem Graben.

"Und diese Turk schon zweimal nicht", meinte er, während er wieder auf die Beine kam und sich imaginären Staub von der Jacke klopfte. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sah er anschließend zu Ajig auf. "Aber zu zweit sollte das schon klappen."

Unbesorgt breitete der SOLDAT herausfordernd seine Arme aus.

"Na dann legt mal los!"

x - x - x

Der Vorteil der Überraschung war auf Clouds Seite. Mit gezückten Klingen stürzte er sich auf Mishima, als der auf der zerbrechenden Brücke um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte. Den Schlag von Ultima parierte er in letzter Sekunde, das Meisterschwert jedoch fuhr in seine Seite. Der SOLDAT ignorierte die Wunde einfach und verpasste Cloud mit seiner freien Hand einen Schlag ins Gesicht.

Cloud taumelte zurück, fing sich aber schnell genug um den Gegenangriff Mishimas abzuwehren. Dicke Splitter flogen aus dem Meisterschwert, als die Waffe auf das außergewöhnliche Material von Mishimas Schwert prallte, aber Cloud ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er hatte nicht mehr die Geduld für einen langen Kampf und ließ deshalb Schlag um Schlag der beiden Schwerter auf seinen Gegner niedergehen, der mit all seinem Können dagegen hielt. Durch das hitzige Duell der beiden Schwertkämpfer wurde das hängende Stück der Brücke, auf dem sie sich befanden, immer instabiler.

"Überrascht, Strife?", fragte Mishima als sich ihre Köpfe beim Kreuzen der Klingen einmal besonders nahe kamen. "Dachtest du wirklich dein kleiner Trick wäre genug?" Etwas in seinen Augen veränderte sich. "Ich sagte doch, ich habe dem guten Doktor viel zu verdanken."

Mit einem Sprung trennten sich die beiden wieder von einander und senkten für einen Moment ihre Waffen. Das Metall unter ihren Füßen gab einen bedrohlichen Ton von sich.

"Dank ihm habe ich einen Beschützer", sagte Mishima mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nur als irre beschrieben werden konnte. "Was hast du, Strife?"

Sein erster Kampf mit Mishima hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Die erlittenen Wunden brannten durch dieses zweite, intensive Duell bereits wieder wie Feuer und schwächten seine Schläge, sein Reaktionsvermögen und seine Konzentration. Aber er würde sich vor dem SOLDAT keine Blöße geben. Cloud warf je einen kurzen Blick auf seine Schwerter, dann sah er wieder auf und setzte ein selbstsicheres Grinsen auf, bevor er antwortete.

"Mehr als genug."

Mishima schnaubte amüsiert.

"Dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich das hier ein wenig interessanter mache."

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung beschrieb der SOLDAT mit seiner Klinge einen großen Kreis. Funken sprühten als das einzigartige Schwert durch den Metallsteg fuhr als wäre er aus Papier. Mishima machte noch einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne, dann stürzte die Plattform mit den beiden Kämpfern darauf in den Graben.

x - x - x

Wut und Frustration erfüllten Elena, als sie sich ein weiteres mal auf Ajig stürzte, doch abermals wehrte der SOLDAT alle ihre Schläge ab oder wich ihnen aus. Und als sie glaubte doch endlich eine Lücke in seiner Verteidigung gefunden zu haben, musste sie frustriert feststellen, dass sie nur auf eine weitere Finte herein gefallen war. Zwei schnelle Kicks trafen sie am Rücken, dann stieß Ajig sie beiseite und wandte sich Renos nächstem Angriff zu. Der rothaarige Turk war damit auch nicht erfolgreicher, und gerade als Elena sich wieder gefangen hatte, schleuderte der SOLDAT Reno in ihre Richtung. In einem unkoordinierten Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen gingen die beiden Turks zu Boden.

"Gibt dir gefälligst mal etwas Mühe!", schimpfte Reno auf ihr liegend.

Mit einem saurem Brummen stieß Elena ihn von sich runter und mühte sich wieder auf die Beine. Ihr Schädel dröhnte, ihre Knochen und Muskeln schmerzten von den unzähligen harten Treffern und sie konnte spüren, dass zwei ihrer Zähne locker waren. Währenddessen stand der blutüberströmte SOLDAT nur mit überheblich verzogenem Mund da und rührte keinen Muskel. Elenas Achtung vor Tifas Können erreichte neue Höhen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass diese allein Ajig so zugerichtet hatte.

"Irgendeinen Plan?", fragte Reno der schwer atmend neben ihr wieder auf die Beine kam.

Unzufrieden wischte sich Elena den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. "Nein."

"Gut", meinte Reno mit einem selbstzerstörerischen Grinsen. "Ich auch nicht!"

Einen gemeinsamen Kampfschrei ausstoßend stürzten sich die beiden Turks erneut auf ihren Gegner. Der doppelte Angriff verlief etwas erfolgreicher als die zuvor und mehrere ihrer Attacken fanden ihr Ziel. Ajig war jedoch alles andere als besiegt und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften. Elena geriet ins Straucheln, als der SOLDAT einen von Renos Schlägen ablenkte und sie davon im Gesicht getroffen wurde. Ein Tritt in die Kniekehle ließ den anderen Turk gleich darauf in die Knie gehen. Ajig sprang auf Renos Rücken und verpasste von dort Elena einen Tritt gegen den Kopf der ihr beinahe die Besinnung raubte. Mit flackernden Sternen vor den Augen ging sie zu Boden. Nur ein paar Sekunden später landete Reno unsanft neben ihr und rang hustend nach Luft.

Ajig ließ den Turks abermals Zeit aufzustehen, wofür die beiden einige mühevolle Versuche brauchten.

"Genug gespielt, findet ihr nicht?"

"Heh", lachte Reno provozierend, obwohl er kaum noch aufrecht stehen konnte. "Wir fangen doch gerade erst an."

"Gut, ich nämlich auch."

Mit diesen Worten schlug der SOLDAT seine Fäuste zusammen und stieß einen kraftvollen Schrei aus. Weiß glühende Energie explodierte vor seiner Brust, dann wurden seine Hände von blauen Flammen eingehüllt. Mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesichtsausdruck griff Ajig das erste Mal in diesem Kampf selbst an. Mit geradezu unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit überbrückte er die Distanz zu den beiden Turks.

Elena schaffte es irgendwie ihm durch reinen Instinkt auszuweichen, aber Reno wurde von den geladenen Fäusten auf die Brust getroffen. Er stieß ein schmerzerfülltes Jaulen aus und wurde von dem grausamen Treffer mehrere Meter durch den Raum geschleudert. Zusammengekrümmt blieb er liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Einen letzten verzweifelten Gegenangriff startend, schlug Elena mit aller Kraft nach Ajigs Kopf - oder jedenfalls dorthin, wo sich dieser eben noch befunden hatte. Blitzschnell war der SOLDAT unter ihrer Attacke hindurch getaucht und schlang nun einen Arm um ihren Oberkörper. Bevor sie wusste wie ihr überhaupt geschah hatte Elena den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und wurde von Ajig nach unten gerissen. Ungebremst prallte sie mit dem Rücken auf Ajigs bereitstehendes Knie. Der Treffer presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen und raubte ihr sämtliche verbliebenen Kräfte. Wie gelähmt hing sie über seinem Knie, als er ihre Haare packte und ihren Kopf unsanft in den Nacken zog.

"Wenn's dich tröstet: Du warst die bessere Turk von euch beiden", teilte ihr der SOLDAT mit und hob seine immer noch leuchtende Faust an, mit der er auf Elenas ungeschützten Hals zielte. "Mach's gut!"

Ein schwerer Stiefel traf Ajig ins Gesicht bevor er den tödlichen Schlag ausführen konnte. Da er von der Wucht des Angriffs beiseite geschleudert wurde, löste sich sein Griff in Elenas Haar und die Turk stürzte unsanft zu Boden. Nur langsam kehrte das Gefühl zurück in ihre Gliedmaßen. Fieberhaft nach Luft ringend, fiel ihr erst beim zweiten Blick auf, dass es Tifa war die gerade über sie hinweg stieg.

Dann landete etwas hartes auf ihrem Bauch.

x - x - x

Die gute Nachricht war, er hatte den Sturz in den Abgrund unbeschadet überstanden. Die schlechte, der langsam versinkende Brückenteil steckte beinahe senkrecht im Sumpfwasser und Cloud befand sich zudem am unteren Ende, wo er sich notdürftig am Geländer festklammerte.

Wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Stichwort schoss der riesige Kopf des Zoloms aus dem Wasser. Fauchend schnappte das verständlicherweise gereizte Biest nach ihm, aber ein schneller Schwertstreich verhinderte, dass Cloud als Schlangenfutter endete und verscheuchte das Tier wieder.

Gleich darauf stürzte sich jedoch Mishima vom anderen Ende der Plattform auf ihn. Cloud parierte den selbstmörderischen Angriff mit Müh und Not, für einen Gegenschlag war er allerdings zu langsam, da Mishima sich mit einigen schnellen Sprüngen von Geländer zu Geländer wieder außer Reichweite brachte. Am oberen Rand angekommen, schlug der SOLDAT sein Schwert ins Metall um leichteren Halt zu finden. Cloud konnte sein bösartiges Grinsen erst im letzten Augenblick richtig deuten und entging nur knapp einer zweiten Bissattacke des Zoloms.

In einem Versuch besseren Halt zu finden, tat Cloud es Mishima gleich. Er trieb das Meisterschwert mit aller Kraft in die Brücke und schwang sich dran hoch. Einen Fuß auf der breiten Klinge und einen am Geländer fand er besseren Halt und war endlich etwas weiter oberhalb der gefährlich trüben Wasseroberfläche.

Zeit zum Verschnaufen hatte er keine. Mishima riss sein Schwert wieder heraus und stürzte ihm zum nächsten Angriff entgegen. Cloud parierte den mit links geführten Schlag, doch gleich darauf schoss Mishimas künstliche rechte Hand vor und schloss sich gnadenlos um Clouds Hals. Anstatt in Panik zu verfallen, verkrampfte Cloud seinen Hals so gut es ging und ließ sich einfach fallen. Dabei riss er Mishima mit in die Tiefe. Die beiden stürzten an unterschiedlichen Seiten an seinem fest in der Plattform verankerten Schwert vorbei. Mishima schlug mit seinem künstlichen Arm genau auf die Breitseite der Klinge und blieb daran hängen, seinen Würgegriff löste er jedoch nicht. So hingen die beiden Kämpfer gegenüber von einander auf groteske Art in der Luft.

Cloud, der langsam den Mangel an Sauerstoff spürte, schlug Mishimas Klinge mit Ultima beiseite und begann seine freie Faust immer wieder in das Gesicht des SOLDATs zu schmettern. Als dies keinen Erfolg brachte, zog Cloud seine Beine an und trat Mishima mit voller Kraft gegen die Brust. Damit zwang er den SOLDAT endlich dazu den Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen und schleuderte ihn gegen das Geländer. Als wieder Luft seine Lungen strömte, fand Clouds linke Hand gerade noch Halt an der Klinge seines Meisterschwertes, dessen Kante schmerzhaft in seinen Unterarm schnitt.

Die Zähne fest zusammen gepresst tauschte er weitere Schwerthiebe mit Mishima aus, der ihm gegenüber am Geländer Halt gefunden hatte und nun versuchte die Hand zu treffen, mit der Cloud sich festhielt. Nach einigen erfolgreichen Paraden unterbrach Mishima das Duell ein weiteres Mal, indem er sich erneut an das obere Ende des Kampfplatzes zurückzog.

Cloud nutzte die Gelegenheit und schwang sich zum Geländer, von wo aus er zurück auf sein Schwert sprang. Endlich hatte er wieder festen Stand. Den nächsten Angriff erwartend sah er zu Mishima hoch.

"Alle Achtung, Strife", höhnte dieser auf dem oberen Rand stehend. "Du bist widerspenstiger als ich dir zugetraut hatte."

"Und du nur der Schatten deines Schülers", provozierte er seinen Gegner, während er mit Ultima immer wieder gegen das Metall der Brücke klopfte - ein Beobachter hätte es für eine nervöse Geste halten können. "Kein Wunder, dass er dich in den Ruhestand geschickt hat", setzte er noch eine zweite Beleidigung oben drauf.

Die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Beinahe augenblicklich wich auch der Rest Menschlichkeit aus Mishimas Blick. Mit gefletschten Zähnen hob er sein Schwert auf Augenhöhe an.

"Fahr zur Hölle, Strife!"

Einem Selbstmordmanöver gleich stürzte sich Mishima in die Tiefe. Wahnsinn und Zorn glühten in den Augen des SOLDATs als er auf Cloud zuraste. Der machte keinerlei Anstalten sich dem Angriff entgegenzustellen oder ihm auszuweichen. Ein triumphierendes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm. Mishima hatte ihn schon beinahe erreicht, da schwang Cloud sich unter das Schwert, auf dem er eben noch gestanden hatte, riss die Waffe aus ihrer Verankerung und stieß sich gleichzeitig soweit er konnte von der Brücke ab. Keine Sekunde später brach der von den Klopfgeräuschen angelockte Zolom unter ihm aus der Wasserfläche hervor. Mishima stürzte genau in das aufgerissene Maul der Riesenschlange, deren Kiefer sofort darauf wie eine Falle zuschnappten.

Cloud hingegen landete in dem brackigen Wasser und schwamm so schnell er konnte zum Rand des Grabens. Er rammte Ultima in die Mauer und zog sich daran hoch. Auf der Klinge stehend beobachtete er, wie der Zolom mit seiner Beute unter Wasser verschwand, wobei der umher peitschende Schwanz der Bestie ihn nur knapp verfehlte. Der Kampf zwischen Räuber und Beute setzte sich unter der brodelnden Oberfläche noch kurz fort, dann wurde es ruhig.

Erleichtert atmete er durch. Und als weder der Zolom noch Mishima wieder auftauchten, sah Cloud sich um und überlegte wie er den Aufstieg am geschicktesten anging.

x - x - x

"Hände weg!", knurrte Tifa verbissen, als sie zwischen Elena und Ajig trat.

Letzterer saß mit verdutzem Gesicht auf dem Boden und rieb sich die Wange. Ein Anblick der Tifa wenig ermutigte. Sie hatte ihre verbliebene Kraft in den Tritt gelegt, ihn unvorbereitet erwischt und dennoch wirkte es so als hätte er nur eine simple Ohrfeige abbekommen. Als er schließlich wieder aufstand verwandelte sich sein blutverschmiertes Gesicht in die lüsterne, grinsende Grimasse die sie in der letzten Stunde bereits viel zu oft gesehen hatte.

"Schönheit", begann er und machte eine tadelnde Geste. "Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu werden. Ich war gerade dabei sie loszuwerden. Also geh beiseite, langsam mach' ich mir nämlich echt Sorgen um deine Gesundheit."

Tifa ersparte sich eine Antwort, sondern reckte ihm herausfordernd ihre Faust entgegen, obwohl das nicht viel mehr als eine trotzige Geste war. Ihr linker Arm hing schlaff an ihrer Seite und die verletzte Rippe machte ihr das Atmen schwer. Die Schmerzen raubten ihr beinahe wieder das Bewusstsein. Zudem ließen Blut und Schweiß ihr Sichtfeld verschwimmen. Es war Selbstmord sich nochmal mit ihm anzulegen. Obwohl, er hatte ja nicht direkt vor sie zu töten, rief sie sich in Erinnerung. Der Gedanke an die Alternative war jedoch keinesfalls beruhigender.

"Letzte Chance." Er schien ungeduldig zu werden. "Geh aus dem Weg oder ich muss dir wehtun."

Tifa rührte sich nicht vom Fleck und starrte ihm wortlos in die Mako-Augen, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung all der Zorn und Ekel in ihrem Blick würde ausreichen ihn umzubringen.

"Ganz wie du willst, Schönheit!"

Er riss seine Fäuste hoch und stürzte mit einem breiten, sadistischen Grinsen auf sie zu. Er war immer noch so unglaublich schnell, doch Tifa tat nicht einmal so, als wolle sie seinem Angriff etwas entgegensetzen. Stattdessen ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und kniff kurz die Augen zusammen, als durch die ruckartige Bewegung ein weiterer stechender Schmerz in ihre Schulter fuhr. Im gleichen Moment sprang Elena, die sich bis jetzt hinter ihr verborgen gehalten hatte, auf und feuerte die Pistole ab, die Tifa ihr vorhin hatte zukommen lassen.

Die Kugel zischte über Tifas Haupt hinweg und traf Ajig genau in die Stirn. Sein Kopf wurde nach hinten gerissen und sein böses Lächeln fror ein. Er machte noch einen letzten Schritt nach vorne, dann geriet er in Rücklage und kippte nach hinten um. Regungslos blieb er liegen, während sich unter seinem Kopf eine Blutlache sammelte.

Tränen der Erleichterung flossen über Tifas Wangen, als die Anspannung aus ihrem Körper wich. Sie stützte sich kurz mit ihrem heilen Arm am kalten Untergrund auf, dann verließ sie auch die letzte Kraft. Bevor sie jedoch ganz zu Boden stürzte, schlossen sich zwei Arme um ihren Oberkörper und richteten sie behutsam wieder auf.

"Es ist vorbei, er ist tot", flüsterte eine ebenso erleichterte Elena ihr beruhigend ins Ohr. "Und du bist noch am Leben. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich."

Tifa antwortete nicht sofort. Sie brauchte einige Momente um durchzuatmen. Dabei ließ sie Ajigs immer noch grinsende Leiche nicht aus dem Blickfeld. Er war ihr einmal zu oft wieder aufgestanden, nachdem sie den Sieg bereits in der Tasche geglaubt hatte. Aber der SOLDAT rührte sich nicht mehr. Der Bastard war tot und ihr Meister Zangan gerächt.

"Danke", seufzte sie irgendwann und vergrub ihre Rechte in Elenas Haare, als sie die Turk dankbar fest an sich drückte. "Der hätte den Boden mit mir aufgewischt."

"So wie mit mir?" Dass Elena schmunzelte, war ihr anzuhören.

"Genau."

Tifa stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus, das jedoch schnell zu einem schmerzerfüllten Zischen wurde, worauf Elena erschrocken ihre Umarmung lockerte und sie schließlich ganz löste, als Tifa aus eigener Kraft aufrecht sitzen blieb. Unverhohlene Wut zeigte sich auf dem Gesicht der Turk.

"Der Mistkerl verrottet jetzt in der Hölle, für das was er dir angetan hat."

"Das ist nichts, was ich nicht schon mal durchgemacht hätte", begann Tifa tapfer, bevor sie etwas gedrückter hinzufügte: "Eine Heilmateria wäre mir jetzt trotzdem willkommen."

Elena warf einen Blick auf ihren verletzten Arm. "Deine Schulter?"

"Ausgerenkt... glaube ich."

"Dann müssen wir sie wieder einrenken."

Sie warf Elena einen misstrauischen Blick zu, als diese ihr beim Aufstehen half. "Kannst du das etwa?"

"Ich habe tatsächlich auch ein paar nützliche Dinge bei den Turks gelernt", versuchte Elena ihr mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu verkaufen. "Wirklich!"

Auf wackeligen Beinen kam Tifa wieder zum Stehen, stützte sich aber immer noch mit einer Hand bei ihrer Retterin ab. Jede Bewegung tat ihr aufs neue weh.

"Okay", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie Elena lange in die Augen geblickt hatte. "Ich vertraue dir."

"Gut festhalten." Elena platzierte Tifas rechte Hand auf ihrer eigenen Schulter, bevor sie vorsichtig aber entschieden den verletzten linken Arm und die Schulter ergriff. "Und nun versuch dich zu entspannen."

"Gut. Entspannen", murmelte Tifa unsicher und schloss die Augen. Nur um sie gleich wieder aufzureißen. "Warte noch!"

"Bereit, wenn du es bist", meinte Elena geduldig.

"Entspannen, entspannen, entspannen", wiederholte sie immer wieder angestrengt. Der Gedanke an den bevorstehenden Schmerz ließ Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn entstehen. "Das ist leichter gesagt als getan!"

"Versuch einfach dich irgendwie abzulenken."

"Und wie denkst du, soll ich...", begann Tifa frustriert, doch Elena unterbrach sie indem sie sich plötzlich vorbeugte und Tifas Mund mit ihren Lippen versiegelte. Es war ein richtiger Kuss, aber kurz genug um Tifa im Zustand perplexer Überraschung zurück zulassen.

"Was soll da... AHH!" Weitere Tränen schossen Tifa in die Augen, als Elena mit einem Ruck ohne weitere Vorwarnung ihre Schulter wieder einrenkte. Ihr gellender Schrei hallte durch den Raum. Vom Schmerz übermannt gaben Tifas Beine unter ihr nach, aber Elena hielt sie fest. Geschwächt hing sie in den Armen der Turk und ruhte ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter aus.

"Entschuldige bitte, mir ist auf die Schnelle nichts anderes eingefallen", erklärte Elena hektisch. "A-Aber du musst zugeben, es hat tatsächlich funktioniert."

Tifa beschloss die Tatsache einfach zu ignorieren, dass Elena selbst von ihrem Erfolg überrascht schien. Nachdem sie sich etwas gefangen hatte, löste sie sich mit einem Seufzen von Elena und rieb ihre Augen trocken.

"Du solltest aufhören, das in solchen Situationen zu tun", meinte sie wenig begeistert, als Elena gerade ansetzte etwas zu sagen. "Im Moment verbinde ich damit echt keine angenehmen Erfahrungen."

"Ich... Ich werd's mir zu merken", antwortete die Turk mit einem unsicheren Lächeln und half ihr anschließend den linken Arm so in Tifas Jacke zu verstauen, dass diese als eine improvisierte Schlinge diente. "Versuch die Schulter möglichst nicht zu bewegen."

Tifa setzte sich auf eine Kiste und atmete tief durch bis sie sich an die pochenden Schmerzen in ihren Muskeln und Knochen etwas gewöhnt hatte. Dann betrachtete sie Elena das erste Mal genauer. Sie konnte einige Blutspritzer auf der Kleidung der Turk ausmachen. Auch hatte sie im Kampf gegen Ajig eine kleine Platzwunde davongetragen, ansonsten wirkte sie aber unverletzt.

"Was ist mit dir? Bist du verletzt?"

Elena schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir fehlt nichts, die Hexe hat mich unterschätzt."

"Und sonst?", hakte Tifa nach, als sie bemerkte wie Elena begann ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

"Alles okay. Das Gegenmittel wirkt noch."

"Sobald du... Cloud!", rief Tifa besorgt als der blonde Schopf des Schwertkämpfers am Rande des Grabens auftauchte. Sie wollte aufstehen, aber ihr Körper überzeugte sie schmerzhaft davon es lieber nicht zu tun, also deutete sie Elena mit dem Kopf an ihm zu helfen. Die Turk ließ sich dabei jedoch soviel Zeit, dass er sich unterdessen selbst hoch gestemmt hatte.

"Was ist mit Mishima?", fragte Elena, als sie einen Blick in den Graben warf.

"Schlangenfutter", erklärte Cloud knapp und verstaute seine Waffen wieder auf seinem Rücken, bevor zu Tifa herüber kam. "Einen Moment lang habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht", sagte er nach einer kurzen Umarmung. "Alles okay?"

"Wird schon wieder", gab sie sich zuversichtlich, bevor sie seine Wunden erblickte. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Nichts, was mich umbringt. Ist Reno tot?", fragte er mit Blick auf regungslosen Turk.

Elena nahm das anscheinend als Aufforderung es zu überprüfen. Sie ging zu Reno hinüber und verpasste dem Rotschopf einen leichten Tritt in die Seite, worauf er sich tatsächlich wieder bewegte.

"Hey!", beschwerte er sich als Elena noch einen zweiten Tritt folgen ließ. "Geht's auch etwas sanfter?"

"Genug geschlafen."

"Was heißt hier schlafen?" Er begann sich unter sichtbaren Schmerzen wieder aufzurichten. "Ich hab gerade an einem Plan zum Gegenangriff... Oh"

Sein Blick war auf Ajigs Leichnam gefallen.

"Ihr habt ihn erschossen", stellte Reno entrüstet fest. "Wie lahmarschig ist das denn? Mehr hattet ihr nicht drauf?" Er wandte sich an Cloud. "Und Mishima? Sag bloß, den hat der Zolom gefressen."

Niemand antwortete ihm, stattdessen spießten ihn drei Paar Augen förmlich auf. Resignierend zuckte er mit den Schultern, nachdem er aufgestanden war.

"Was soll's! Suchen wir Sarcone und verschwinden endlich von hier."

x - x - x

Lorgan hatte das Gefühl er kroch mehr als das er ging, während er sich durch die Gänge schleppte. Er hielt sich nur auf den Beinen, weil er seinen Oberkörper die meiste Zeit an der Wand abstützte. Reno hatte ihm wirklich zugesetzt. Allerdings hatte er den Kampf auch nur halbherzig ausgetragen - mehr um sich abzuregen anstatt wirklich gewinnen zu wollen. Und trotzdem hatte er diese Niederlage als Auslöser gebraucht. Er wusste jetzt, was er zu tun hatte.

Ein zynisches Lachen entwich seiner Kehle. Noch vor einer Woche hätte er niemals an seiner Loyalität zum Kommandanten gezweifelt - und jeder, der es an seiner Stelle getan hätte, hätte diese Worte sehr schnell bereut.

Das alles hatte sich geändert, als Mishima Raikas Ermordung befohlen hatte.

Aus militärischer Sicht konnte Lorgan die Entscheidung sogar verstehen. Aber dennoch war das der Moment gewesen, in dem er sich nicht mehr als Teil der Gruppe gesehen hatte, die die letzten Jahre seine Heimat und Familie ersetzt hatte. Erst die letzten Tage war ihm klar geworden, dass das eigentlich nur wegen Raika so war. Anfangs hatte ihm das kleine Mädchen in der rauen Umwelt von ShinRa und SOLDAT einfach nur Leid getan, doch irgendwann hatte es sich geändert und sie war für seine geistige Unversehrtheit so wichtig, wie er für ihre körperliche.

Ja, er war sich sogar sicher, dass Raika der einzige Grund war, warum er noch nicht in ein derartiges moralisches Loch wie Ajig und Jinua gefallen war. Mishima war wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser, auch wenn er den Kommandanten lange Zeit für einen vernünftigen und ehrlichen Soldaten gehalten hatte.

Sie konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben! Ihm war es egal, ob seine ehemaligen Kameraden oder Reno und seine Begleiter diese Sache überlebten. Er würde von hier verschwinden, Raika aus Midgars Klauen reißen und dem Mädchen endlich ein vernünftiges Leben ermöglichen.

Mit neuer Kraft stieß Lorgan die letzte Tür auf. Stürmischer Wind und kalter Regen klatschten ihm ins Gesicht, als er das Dach der Anlage betrat. Von hier aus wollte er über den Damm zu einem kleinen Vorposten, wo Mishima einige Fahrzeuge postieren lassen hatte. Mit einem davon konnte er sich nach Midgar durchschlagen.

Er stolperte über etwas schweres, dass er im Sturm und der Nacht nicht gesehen hatte. Es war eine Leiche. Überrascht erkannte er, dass es nicht etwa ein Mitglied der bemitleidenswerten Truppe aus Midgar war, sondern einer der Männer die er vor seinem Kampf mit Reno weggeschickt hatte. Seine Kehle war durchgeschnitten. Lorgan sah sich um, während er sich wieder auf die Beine mühte. Er entdeckte mindestens noch zwei weitere seiner Männer unter den Toten. Etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Wie Recht er hatte wurde ihm in dem Moment klar, als plötzlich eine dunkle Figur wie aus dem nichts vor ihm auftauchte.

Auch wenn sein Geist wieder hell wach war, sein Körper war immer noch müde von dem Kampf davor, deshalb schaffte er es kaum ein Finger zu bewegen, geschweige denn den Angriff irgendwie abzuwehren. Eine Klinge blitze auf und fuhr mit vier schnellen Schlägen durch die Nacht. Lorgan fühlte wie das Messer ihm Arme und Oberschenkel aufschlitzte. Es war keine tiefen Wunden, dass sie aber dennoch ihren Zweck erfüllten, erkannte er als ihm schlagartig weder seine Arme noch sein Beine gehorchen wollten und er widerstrebend auf die Knie sank.

Sein Angreifer baute sich vor ihm auf. Ein wütendes Knurren wuchs in Lorgans Kehle heran, als er in Shishimas abgrundtief schwarze Augen blickte.

"Elender Verräter!" schrie er ihn mit soviel Hass an, dass Geifer aus seinem Mund spritzte.

"Verräter?", fragte der maskierte Kämpfer ruhig. "Das sind sehr harsche Worte, Mister Fang. Vor allem aber sind es unwahre. Mein Loyalitäten haben sich seit Beginn dieses Unternehmens kein bisschen verschoben."

Lorgan ersparte sich eine Antwort. Auch verschwendete er keinen Gedanken warum dieser Mistkerl doch noch lebte, obwohl seine Mission in Midgar laut Reno gescheitert war. Stattdessen spannte er jeden Muskel in seinem Körper an und versuchte sich irgendwie wieder auf die Beine zu raffen. Er wollte sich gegen diese hinterlistige Ratte nicht kampflos geschlagen geben - und wenn er ihn tot beißen musste!

"Sie sind ein beeindruckender Mann, Mister Fang", meinte Shishima, dem Lorgans Anstrengungen offenkundig nicht entgangen waren. "Ich wünschte wir hätten die Zeit gehabt dies durch ein ordentliches Duell zu klären."

Shishima verbeugte sich ehrfürchtig, bevor er seine Unterarmklinge anhob.

Der Regen schien noch an Intensität zu gewinnen, als Lorgan seine Augen schloss. Seine Gedanken waren bei Raika, dann fuhr die Klinge in sein Herz.

x - x - x

Auf ihrem restlichen Weg durch die Anlage stellte sich der kleinen Gruppe niemand mehr in Weg, wofür Tifa durchaus dankbar war. Sie konnte schon jetzt nur noch gehen, weil Elena sie stützte. Zum Kämpfen sah sie sich erst recht nicht mehr in der Lage. Cloud war ebenso geschwächt. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, seine Wunden machten ihm sicher zu schaffen. Elena einzuschätzen fiel Tifa schwer. Sie sagte zwar es ginge ihr gut, aber auch in ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Erschöpfung ab. Reno war ihr egal, sehr frisch wirkte jedoch auch nicht mehr.

"Hier müsste es sein", rauschte Caits Kopf aus Renos Tasche, als sie vor einer großen Doppeltür zum Stehen kamen.

"Dann wollen wir dem guten Doc mal 'Hallo' sagen!"

Mit diesen Worten trat Reno die Tür auf. Der Raum dahinter stellte ein Labor dar, wie Tifa es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Helles Licht, helle Wände, Tische auf denen unzählige Reagenzien, Gläser, Instrumente und Zettel verteilt lagen. Dazu mehrere in ihren Augen kryptisch beschriebene Tafeln und Geräte, deren Zweck sich ihr in diesem Leben wohl nicht mehr erschließen würde.

Und am anderen des Raumes stand Aaron Sarcone, völlig ungerührt, als würde er sie erwarten. Er war kleiner als sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Außerdem wirkte er so harmlos. Von Hojo war immer diese gewisse Aura des Wahnsinns und der Bedrohung ausgegangen, aber Sarcone war einfach nur ein junger Kerl in einem Laborkittel. Ihre Eingeweide verkrampften sich bei der Vorstellung, dass dieser unscheinbare Mensch hinter all dem Übel steckte, das ihr und vor allem Elena in der letzten Zeit widerfahren war. Warum konnte er nicht aussehen wie das Monster, das er war.

"Guten Morgen." Er besaß auch noch die Dreistigkeit sie zu begrüßen als wäre sie zu einem Geschäftstermin hier.

"Also schön, Doc. Machen wir's kurz...", begann Reno, als Elena ihm plötzlich ins Wort fiel.

"Du verdammter Dreckskerl!"

Elena löste sich so plötzlich von ihrer Seite, dass Tifa ins Straucheln geriet. Cloud hielt sie allerdings im letzten Moment fest, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.

"Elena!", rief sie der Turk hinterher, doch die sprang mit zwei schnellen Sätzen durch den Raum und stieß den nun doch überraschten Sarcone gegen die nächste Wand.

"Erinnerst du dich an mich?", fragte sie wutentbrannt. Doch bevor er antworten konnte, rammte sie ihm eine Faust in den Magen. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerz zusammen, aber sie riss ihn an den braunen Haaren wieder hoch, nur um noch drei weitere Schläge zu verpassen. Es wirkte nicht so, als wäre er ihr körperlich auch nur irgendwie gewachsen.

"Elena, hör auf!", versuchte Tifa sie zu beschwichtigen, als zusammen mit Cloud und Reno schwerfällig an ihre Seite eilte. "Wenn du ihn umbringst ist dir auch nicht geholfen."

Die Turk packte den Wissenschaftler am Hals, schlug seinen Hinterkopf gegen die Wand und ließ ihn dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Mundwinkel formten ein sadistisches Lächeln. "Oh, ich werde ihn nicht umbringen. Ich..."

"Lass ihn verdammt nochmal los!" Reno packte sie an der Schulter, doch Elena ließ nur lange genug von Sarcone ab um Reno eine Faust auf die Nase zu donnern.

Ein Protest erstarb auf Tifas Lippen, als sie realisierte, dass sie beinahe Reno verteidigt hätte. Elena packte währenddessen ihr Opfer am Kiefer und zwang ihn ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

"Du Möchtegern-Hojo hast mein Leben in einen Alptraum verwandelt." Elenas blutrünstiger Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Stimme jagten Tifa einen kalte Schauer über den Rücken. "Jede Stunde, nein, jede Sekunde davon wirst du bereuen!"

"Was fällt dir ein, du blödes Miststück?!", schrie Reno, eine Hand auf der blutigen Nase, und riss Elena diesmal erfolgreich los. Sie versuchte ihn ein weiteres Mal zu schlagen, wurde aber von Cloud daran gehindert, der sie blitzschnell an den Handgelenken packte und ihr beide Arme auf den Rücken drehte.

"Lass mich los, Arschloch!", tobte die Turk in seinem festen Griff und versuchte ihn mit dem Hinterkopf zu treffen.

Tifa trat direkt vor Elena und legte ihr besänftigend eine Hand auf die Wange. "Elena, beruhige dich! Wir haben ihn."

Zornige Tränen liefen über Elenas verbissenes Gesicht, während sie immer noch versuchte Cloud abzuschütteln. "Er.. er.. er..."

"Ich weiß", sagte Tifa und drehte sich zu Sarcone um, der immer noch an der Wand lehnte und sich von Elenas Angriff erholte. Sie starrte dem jungen Wissenschaftler einen Moment lang in die Augen, was er mit einem fragenden Blick beantwortete. Ihrer Wut freien Lauf lassend verpasste sie ihm anschließend - ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen - mit aller Kraft eine schallende Ohrfeige, die ihn beinahe von den Beinen holte.

"Am liebsten würde dich ihr einfach überlassen", schrie sie an. "Weißt du wie viele Menschen deinetwegen gestorben sind? Und Elena? Du hast sie mit deinem kranken Experiment beinahe umgebracht!"

"Es war nie meine Absicht sie umzubringen", versuchte Sarcone sich zu verteidigen und klang dabei immer noch ziemlich mitgenommen. Anschließend wandte er sich an Elena. "Das müssen Sie mir glauben! Beruga und ich haben schließlich ihr Leben ger..."

Tifa schnitt ihm mit einer weiteren Ohrfeige das Wort ab. "Wag es bloß nicht, dich jetzt als ihren Retter aufzuspielen! WAG ES NICHT!"

Sie schlug ihn ein drittes Mal. Als sie zum vierten Schlag ausholte, hielt Reno ihren Arme fest.

"Ist euch irren Hühnern eigentlich klar, dass wir ihn lebend brauchen?"

Verärgert knirschte Tifa mit den Zähnen und befreite sich aus Renos Griff, dann stieß drohend mit ihrem Zeigefinger gegen Sarcones Brust, dem mittlerweile Blut aus dem Mundwinkel floss. "Du machst rückgängig, was immer du mit ihr angestellt hast."

"Und dann verrätst du uns, was du mit Vincent angestellt hast und lässt ihn frei", fügte Cloud hinzu.

"Habt ihr eigentlich alle vergessen, dass ich hier das Kommando habe?", fragte Reno, aber niemand beachtete ihn.

"I-Ich habe mich nie damit beschäftigt, wie man den Prozess rückgängig macht", begann Sarcone eingeschüchtert. "Ich weiß nicht wie das geht." Als ihn darauf Tifas finsterer Blick traf zuckte er sichtbar zusammen. "No-Noch nicht! A-Aber es war nie gewollt, dass sie diese Schmerzen erleidet, bitte glauben Sie mir. Sie ist entkommen, bevor das zweite Serum fertig war." Er deutete auf den nächsten Tisch auf dem einige Spritzen und Ampullen mit einer gelbgrünen Flüssigkeit darin lagen. "Damit wird der Umwandlungsprozess enorm beschleunigt. Die Schmerzen sollten augenblicklich aufhören, sobald er abgeschlossen ist."

Auf den Vorschlag hin rastete Elena wieder aus. "Denkst du krankes Arschloch wirklich, ich lass mir auch nur noch eines deiner Mittel verabreichEn?!"

"Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr." Cloud bekam sichtlich Schwierigkeiten die Turk unter Kontrolle zu halten.

"Elena, nimm dein Gegenmittel", befahl Tifa nach einem besorgten Blick in Elenas Augen. "Jetzt sofort!"

"Was Mister Valentine betrifft", unterbrach Sarcone die Hektik mit neu gefundener Selbstsicherheit in der Stimme. "Dem geht es gut, hervorragend sogar."

Der veränderte Tonfall des Doktors gefiel Tifa überhaupt nicht. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm wandte, hatte er eine kleine Fernsteuerung aus seinem Laborkittel gezogen und betätigte einen Knopf darauf. Ein mechanisches Surren ertönte und kurz darauf schob sich eine Fahrstuhlkabine aus dem Boden. Darin befand sich ein einzelner, senkrecht aufgestellter Operationstisch, auf dem eine große, schlanke Gestalt festgeschnallt war.

"Vincent!", rief Tifa entsetzt, auch wenn sie erleichtert war zu sehen, dass er noch lebte. Vincent hingegen wirkte beim Anblick seiner Freunde eher besorgt als erleichtert.

"Ich habe übrigens vergessen zu erwähnen", erklärte Sarcone mit einem triumphierenden Lachen im Gesicht. "Serum-2 hat noch einen zweiten Effekt: Es triggert die Verwandlung - augenblicklich!"

Bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte, betätigte er einen zweiten Schalter, woraufhin sich ein mechanischer Arm aus dem Dach der Kabine senkte und Vincent eine Dosis von der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in den Hals injizierte. Gleich darauf lösten sich die Fesseln um seine Arme und Beine und er stürzte auf die Knie.

"Haut ab!", keuchte Vincent unruhig, bevor er sich einen wütenden Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend sich wieder aufbäumte. Tifa beobachtete erschrocken, wie sein ganzer Körper begann sich zu verkrampfen. Seine Augen glühten in einem unheimlichen rot und seine Eckzähne wurden länger.

"LaUFt!", brüllte er in einem nicht mehr menschlichen Tonfall, als sein nackter Oberkörper bereits begann die Farbe zu ändern.

Im selben Moment riss sich Elena von Cloud los.

"GAnZ SIcHeR nIChT!"

* * *

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Ich würde ja jetzt gerne sagen "Yay, das ging ja richtig schnell diesmal", aber die durch die Verzögerungen mit Kapitel 17 hab ich sämtliche Rechte zum Angeben im Bezug auf Fertigstellungstermine verloren. --

Naja, zum Kapitel: Mir kommt's irgendwie kurz vor, aber sowohl Seiten- als auch Wortzahl weisen es als gesundes Mittelmaß aus. Liegt wohl einfach an seinem epischen Vorgänger.

Der Titel ist jetzt endlich der Name des FF7 Boss-Themas, jedenfalls die alte Übersetzung (die neuere lautet ja "Those Who Fight Further"), "Battle on the Bridge" aus FF5 hätte glaub ich auch funktioniert. ;)

Wer sich wundert, wo der Midgar-Zolom plötzlich herkommt: Seine Existenz habe ich in Kapitel 15 schon mal angedeutet.

Ich hab viel daran gedreht und geplottet, aber es half nichts. So sehr's mir auch in der Seele wehtut, an Lorgans Tod hat storytechnisch kein Weg vorbei geführt. Aber ich hab gelesen, dass es gut ist, wenn einem Autor der Tod einer seiner Figuren unangenehm ist.

Ansonsten steht dieses Kapitel deutlich mehr unter dem Einfluss von Advent Children als das letzte, einfach weil sie zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten geplottet wurden. Ich hoffe, die Kämpfe kommen halbwegs verständlich rüber. So, wie ich sie im Kopf hab, kann man eh kaum schreiben. (Wenn ihr euch meinen mentalen Film vorstellen wollt: Stellt euch die beiden Kämpfe nochmal schnell geschnitten vor und in AC Grafik vor und lasst dann etwa ab dem Moment wo der Kampf von Ajig, Elena und Reno beginnt den J-E-N-O-V-A Remix aus AC einsetzen. Ein Animationstudio haben muss was tolles sein g).

Jedenfalls, das Ende ist nahe. Sehr nahe sogar. Zwei Kapitel noch und weil ich nach dem Showdown keinen Hänger drin haben will, werd ich die beiden Kapitel gemeinsam veröffentlichen. Das hier sind also die letzte Autor-Anmerkungen vorm Ende. (Als ob die je jemanden interessiert haben )

Ich rede zuviel. Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch wieder mal gefallen und wie immer freue ich mich auch über eure Gedanken und Kommentare.

Man sieht sich zum großen Finale von "You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime"!

Nguyen Tran Loc, 3. September 2008


	19. Chaos Theory

**Kapitel XIX**

_Chaos Theory_

"Die schaffen es aber auch immer vom Regen in die Traufe zu kommen", kommentierte Sephiroth leicht amüsiert die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte.

Aeris ging nicht darauf ein. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Begleiter betrachtete sie die Vorgänge in der Welt der Sterblichen mit größter Sorge. Sie hatte zwar schon lange befürchtet, dass ihre Freunde gegen Vincent kämpfen mussten, aber dennoch hatte sie nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es sich doch irgendwie vermeiden ließe.

"Das wird nochmal schwieriger als alles, was sie bisher zu überwinden hatten."

"Ich weiß!", schimpfte Aeris ungehalten. "Sei bitte einfach mal ruhig. Ich muss mich konzentrieren."

"Was hast du vor?"

"Ich muss ihnen vielleicht helfen und ich habe kaum noch Kraft. Mir bleibt nur ein Versuch, und den will ich nicht vergeuden."

"Was willst du schon tun? Das böse Monster um Frieden bitten."

"Das wird wohl nicht ausreichen..."

x - x - x

Bevor Tifa sich versah, hatte sich Elena auf Vincent gestürzt. Die Turk riss ihn zu Boden und begann wild auf ihn einzuprügeln, ehe er sie von sich stieß. Beinahe gleichzeitig kamen sie wieder auf die Beine, gingen aber nicht mehr aufeinander los. Keiner der beiden hatte sich bisher vollständig verwandelt, doch dass es jeden Moment so weit sein musste war ihnen deutlich anzusehen.

Elena machte einen Schritt vor – scheinbar um ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen – sank dann aber auf die Knie und krümmte sich zusammen. Ihr gequältes Stöhnen steigerte sich zu einem die Nerven zerreißenden Schmerzensschrei als ihre monströse Seite von ihr Besitz ergriff. Tifa wandte sich angeekelt ab, als der einzelne Flügel aus Elenas rechter Schulter brach und dabei ihre Weste wie Papier zerfetzte. Endlich befreit entfaltete er sich zu voller Länge.

Vincent war währenddessen in einer Aura aus purpurner Finsternis verschwunden. Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte aus dem Inneren. Die dunkle Wolke stob auseinander, als das Paar Schwingen, das Vincents Rücken entsprungen war, sich ruckartig ausbreitete. Aber es war nicht mehr Vincent, der sich da zu voller Größe aufrichtete und ein wütendes Brüllen ausstieß, das den Raum erzittern ließ.

Chaos war erwacht und ließ es die Welt wissen.

Tifa trat erschrocken zurück, bis sie die Wand in ihrem Rücken spürte. Es war als würde ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. War Elenas verwandelte Form schon ein Anblick, den sie kaum ertragen konnte, so ließ die Gegenwart von Chaos sie beinahe an ihrem Verstand zweifeln - und das nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie würde sich nie daran gewöhnen können. Er... Es war viel größer als Elena und die dämonische Macht, die dieses Biest ausstrahlte war einfach nur noch unnatürlich.

Und das Schlimmste war: Diesmal stand Chaos nicht auf ihrer Seite.

Für einen Moment mustern sich die beiden Monster leise knurrend. Elenas Flügel zuckte gereizt, dann stürzte sie sich laut fauchend auf Chaos. Sie rammte ihn mit ihrem vollen Körpergewicht und riss ihn mit sich durch einen Tisch. Dutzende Gläser und Laborgeräte gingen zu Bruch als beiden in einem Durcheinander aus Klauen und Zähnen miteinander rangen. Für eine Sekunde trennten sie sich, landeten auf allen Vieren und gingen sofort wieder aufeinander los. Sie verbissen sich ineinander und tauschten Schläge aus, von denen Tifa annahm, dass jeder einzelne ihre alle Knochen gebrochen hätte.

Aber der Kampf war nicht ausgeglichen. Elenas Monsterform kämpfte zwar wie eine wilde Furie, aber sie schien Chaos kaum etwas anhaben zu können und musste im Gegensatz mehr und mehr einstecken. Tifa unterdrückte es verzweifelt aufzuschreien, als Elena krachend durch die Fahrstuhlröhre geschleudert wurde, in der Vincent zuvor aufgetaucht war.

Tifa war sich nicht einmal sicher zu wem sie halten sollte.

Sie schaffte es für einen Moment den Blick zu lösen und sah zu Sarcone hinüber. Der junge Wissenschaftler stand zwischen Cloud und Reno, die ebenfalls wie gebannt den Kampf der Bestien beobachteten. Zorn stieg in Tifa auf, als sie sein Gesicht erblickte. Der Mistkerl lächelte!

"Mach, dass das aufhört!"

Sarcone sah sie mit einer überheblichen Mischung aus Überraschung und Amüsement an. "Und warum sollte ich das tun?"

"Vincent wird uns alle umbringen, dich eingeschlossen, Dreckskerl."

"Ganz im Gegenteil." Sein Lächeln verbreiterte sich zu einem siegesgewissen Grinsen. "Mister Valentine ist mir zutiefst ergeben. Ich bin hier in absoluter Sicherheit."

Nicht mehr lange, wollte Tifa gerade sagen, als der Monsterkampf ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück erlangte. Genauer gesagt war es Elena. Die Turk prallte mit voller Wucht neben Tifa gegen die Wand, wobei sie sich augenblicklich in ihr menschliches Selbst zurückverwandelte. Sie stürzte zu Boden und blieb dort regungslos liegen.

Chaos hingegen stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raumes. Zu voller Größe aufgerichtet stieß er ein dominantes Brüllen aus, dann senkte sich sein Blick auf die kleine Gruppe. Eiskaltes Entsetzten ergriff Tifa: Er hatte seine nächsten Opfer erblickt.

Doch bevor sie auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, hatte Cloud seine beiden Schwerter gezogen, sprang über einen umgestürzten Tisch und stürmte auf das Ungetüm zu.

"Cloud, nein!", rief sie ihm vergebens hinterher.

Der Angriff schien selbst Chaos zu überraschen. Cloud schaffte es sich unter dem ersten Schlag hinwegzuducken und einen Treffer mit dem Meisterschwert anzubringen. Er wehrte zwei weitere Hiebe mit Ultima ab, versuchte sich an einem weiteren Angriff und sprang dann außer Reichweite. Und schon begann der tödliche Tanz wieder von Neuem.

Vielleicht konnte er es tatsächlich schaffen. Aber bedeutete das, er würde Vincent umbringen müssen? Der Gedanke verursachte ein scheußliches Gefühl in Tifas Magen.

Sie wandte den Blick ab. Dabei fiel ihr Elena wieder ein, die immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein war. Besorgt eilte sie an die Seite der Turk und taste ihren Hals ab. Ein knapper Seufzer der Erleichterung entwich Tifa, als sie sowohl einen Puls spürte und auch feststellte, dass Elena noch atmete. Schwere Verletzungen schien sie ebenfalls nicht zu haben - jedenfalls keine äußeren. Mühsam zog sie Elena hinter einen umgestürzten Schreibtisch in Deckung, dann widmete sie wieder dem Kampf, der nur wenige Meter neben ihr tobte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Cloud tat immer noch sein Bestes, aber er war nun ausschließlich damit beschäftigt sich den unbarmherzigen Attacken zu erwehren. Er hatte mittlerweile etliche Kratzer abbekommen. Ein tiefer Schnitt zierte seine Stirn und tränkte sein Gesicht in Blut. Dazu kamen noch seine Verletzungen aus dem Kampf mit Mishima, die ihn sicherlich schwächten. Aber sein verbissener Gesichtsausdruck sagte Tifa, dass er noch nicht geschlagen war. Ein letzter Funken Hoffnung bestand noch.

Dann bemerkte sie Reno, der ebenfalls hinter einer improvisierten Deckung hervorlinste und den Kampf beobachtete.

"Reno!", schrie Tifa wütend. "Hilf ihm gefälligst!"

"Bist du irre? Hilf ihm doch selbst!"

"Los jetzt!" Dieser feige Turk machte sie fassungslos. "Cloud schafft es vielleicht nicht alleine."

"Und du denkst, ich kann daran was ändern?"

"Reno!"

Der Rotschopf stieß ein genervtes 'Ja, ja!' aus und verschwand kurz hinter seiner Deckung. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf die Beine. Er warf ein Mikroskop in Richtung des Kampfes und tauchte dann sofort wieder in sein Versteck ab. Das Gerät traf Chaos am Rücken, doch das Monster ließ sich den Treffer nicht einmal anmerken sondern fuhr unbekümmert mit seinen Angriffen auf Cloud fort. Als Renos Kopf wieder hinter dem Labortisch hervorkam warf Tifa ihn einen verächtlichen Blick zu, den er nur mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken beantwortete.

Tifa wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Aufforderung ansetzen, als ihr etwas anderes auffiel.

"Reno. Wo ist Sarcone?"

"Was zum...?" Der Turk sah sich suchend um. "Elender Mistkerl! Eben war er noch hier, er muss sich verzogen haben."

x - x - x

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, wusste Elena genau wo sie war. Nur gefiel es ihr nicht. Sie schmeckte Blut auf ihrer Zunge. Ihr Schädel dröhnte, als wäre von einem Vorschlaghammer getroffen worden. Außerdem regte sich irgendwo in ihrem Hinterkopf die verlegene Erkenntnis, dass von ihrer Kleidung nun kaum noch etwas heil war. Aber es gab wichtigeres. Das Brüllen und der Kampflärm sagten ihr: Es war noch nicht überstanden. Ihre schlechtere Hälfte hatte verloren.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber ein plötzlicher Hustenkrampf hinderte sie daran. Als sie ihn überstanden hatte, spürte sie eine Berührung an der Schulter.

"Langsam. Du hast ordentlich was abbekommen", sagte Tifa und half ihr sich aufzusetzen.

"Er ist so stark", flüsterte Elena leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

"Ich weiß", stimmte Tifa unsicher zu. "Bleib einfach hier. Cloud..."

Es strengte Elena an, sich weiter aufzurichten, und Tifas sorgenvollem Blick über den Schreibtisch, hinter dem sie sich beide verbargen, folgen zu können. Cloud war offensichtlich für sie in die Bresche gesprungen und hatte es übernommen Chaos zu bekämpfen. Leider war es nicht schwer einzuschätzen wer in dem Duell die besseren Karten hatte.

Sie zog ihren Kopf wieder in Deckung und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch.

"Cloud wird es schon schaffen. Er hat es immer irgendwie geschafft", sagte Tifa, die ihren Blick immer noch auf den ungleichen Kampf gerichtet hatte. Elena wusste nicht, ob sie versuchte, ihr Mut zu machen oder sich selbst beruhigen wollte. Vermutlich beides.

"Ja, vielleicht", pflichtete sie der anderen Frau wenig hoffnungsvoll bei.

"Oder Vincent beruhigt sich wieder", fuhr Tifa fort. "Sarcone ist uns entwischt, vielleicht verliert er die Kontrolle über ihn, wenn er nur weit genug weg ist."

Vor ein paar Minuten hätte diese Information sie wahrscheinlich rasend gemacht, aber nun nahm es Elena einfach so hin. Es spielte gerade keine Rolle. Ihre Situation war so aussichtslos. Tifa war verletzt, Cloud würde Chaos jedem Moment unterliegen, Reno war sicher auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Sie hatten diesem Monster nichts entgegenzusetzen. Absolut gar nichts. Trotzdem weigerte sich etwas in ihr in Panik auszubrechen und einfach zu verzweifeln - was sie zu tiefst verwunderte. Statt Todesängsten schossen ihr tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf.

Dummerweise kamen sie alle zu dem selben Schluss. Elena stieß ein schweres Lachen aus.

"Mir fällt einfach nichts anderes ein..."

Tifa sah sie fragend an. "Was?"

Sie suchte kurz den Boden ab, ließ dann ihren Blick ein letztes Mal zum Kampf wandern, bevor er sich mit dem von Tifa traf.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte die sie nochmal.

"Cilica-Boulevard 117, Apartment 22." Sie umfasste Tifas Hand. "Kannst du dir das merken?"

"Elena, was...?"

"Tifa, kannst du dir das merken?" Elena wurde nachdrücklicher.

"J-ja", antwortete Tifa und wiederholte die genannte Adresse.

"Gut", meinte Elena zufrieden und kam auf die Beine, blieb aber noch in der Hocke. "Das ist meine Adresse in Costa del Sol. Die Tür wirst du schon auf bekommen. Unter meinem Couchtisch ist eine der Bodendielen lose. Darin hab ich die teure Materia von Mishima versteckt. Verkauf sie, bau deine Bar wieder auf und mach dir bitte ein schönes Leben."

"Elena, was hast du vor?"

"Etwas ziemliches Dummes", seufzte die Turk laut. Sie sah Tifa noch ein letztes Mal in die Augen und schaffte es zumindest den Impuls zu einer zweiten Dummheit zu unterdrücken. Dann wandte sie sich ab und lief gebückt zu einem anderen Tisch. Dort schnappte sie sich eine der Spritzen mit dem Serum, auf das Sarcone sie vorhin hingewiesen hatte.

"Elena, nein!"

Sie achtete nicht auf den Ruf. Stattdessen betrachtete sie die hellgrüne Flüssigkeit für einen kurzen Moment, dann stieß sie sich die Nadel in den Hals und injizierte das Serum knapp oberhalb der Stelle, wo einst die Mutation begonnen hatte.

Tifa sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. "Elena... was du tust du da bloß?"

Elena antwortete nicht. Sie warf die leere Spritze beiseite und wartete ab. Für einen Moment dachte sie, es hätte vielleicht nicht funktioniert, doch mit einem Mal verspürte sie ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, dass ich zügig in ihrem Körper ausbreitete. In ihrem Hinterkopf ertönte ein leises Lachen. Langsam stand sie auf. Fehler oder nicht, jetzt konnte sie es nicht mehr rückgängig machen.

"Eines noch", wandte sie sich ein letztes Mal an Tifa, als das Lachen immer lauter wurde. "Bitte versteck' dich vor mir. Sie mag dich nicht besonders."

"W-Was?", rief Tifa "Warte!"

Sie konnte nicht mehr warten, es würde jeden Augenblick passieren. Elena machte einen Satz über das nächste Hindernis und stürmte auf Chaos zu. Kurz vorher sprang sie ab und verpasste dem überraschten Biest einen Tritt, der es von Cloud wegschleuderte und in ein Regal stürzen ließ, dass samt seines Inhalts über Chaos zusammenstürzte.

"Ich übernehme das", teilte sie dem verblüfften Schwertkämpfer mit. "Verschwinde! Bring Tifa weg von hier!"

Elena wartete keine Erwiderung von Cloud ab, denn Chaos brach mit einem wütenden Brüllen aus den Resten des Regals hervor. Sie rannte zur Seite, weg von Cloud, weg von Tifa.

Und es funktionierte!

Chaos hatte sie als neuen Gegner ausgemacht und raste auf sie zu, eine Pranke zum tödlichen Schlag erhoben. Sie wich seinem Angriff aus. Dem zweiten auch. Und jedem folgenden. Links, rechts, ducken. Er war plötzlich so langsam. Nein, sie war so schnell. Und sie wurde noch schneller! Bevor sich jedoch ein allzu leichtsinniges Gefühl des Triumphs in ihr breit machen konnte, erwischte sie Chaos schließlich doch mit einem Rückhandschlag. Dessen Wucht trug sie durch die Luft, doch anstatt gegen die nächste Wand zu prallen landete sich kurz davor sicher auf den Beinen. Die restliche Wirkung des Treffers hatte sie einfach abgeschüttelt.

Das Kribbeln war mittlerweile einem Brennen gewichen, das sich bis in die kleinste Faser ihres Körpers erstreckte. Ihre Sinne schienen zu überladen, der ganze Raum wirkte strahlend hell. Das hämische Lachen der Stimme war inzwischen ohrenbetäubend. Es wirkte so triumphierend, so überheblich, so schadenfroh. Und das schlimmste: Elena merkte, dass es ihr egal war.

Chaos ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und setzte zu seinem nächsten Angriff an. Doch anstatt ein weiteres Mal auszuweichen, fing Elena seine Faust diesmal einfach mit einer Hand auf.

"IcH bIN dRaN!", drang es aus den Tiefen ihrer Kehle.

Elena schmetterte ihre Faust in Chaos' Gesicht und schleuderte ihren überraschten Gegner damit einige Meter von sich weg. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das jedoch schlagartig verschwand, als sich all ihre Muskeln verkrampften.

Und dann kam der Schmerz.

x - x - x

Es war unfassbar. Tifa konnte einfach nicht begreifen, wie Elena das tun konnte. All die Kämpfe, die Versteckspiele, die Lügen - sämtliche Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage hatten sich nur darum gedreht eine Heilung für sie zu finden. Und nun hatte sie sich ohne zu Zögern das Serum dieses Irren verpasst, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, welche Wirkung es genau hatte.

Wobei, _dass_ es eine Wirkung hatte, war in den wenigen Momenten klar geworden, die das zweite Duell von Elena und Vincent bisher gedauert hatte. Tifa konnte dem Kampfgeschehen kaum folgen - und das ließ sich nicht nur auf ihre eigene Erschöpfung zurückführen. Ihr stockte der Atem als Vincent Elena den ersten Treffer verpasste. Das Gefühl wurde nicht besser, als Elena kurz darauf mit mehr Wirkung als erwartet zurückschlug. Das sadistische Lächeln, das sich kurzzeitig im Gesicht der Turk abzeichnete gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Dann geschah es. Elena verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen und krümmte sich zusammen. Tifa wollte sich abwenden, aber etwas in ihr zwang sie dazu die Szene weiter zu beobachten. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich die Knochen und Muskeln unter Elenas Haut verschoben. Ihr Gesicht wurde länger, ihre Zähne spitzer, die Schultern breiter. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde massiger. Die Haare standen ihr zu Berge. Das schmerzvolle Gestöhne der Turk wurde zu lauten Schreien - und dann zu etwas anderem, unnatürlichen. Für eine Sekunde dachte Tifa außerdem ein Lachen zu vernehmen. Nach einem kurzen Zucken brach der vertraute Flügel wieder aus Elenas rechter Schulter hervor, gleich darauf schoss ein zweiter aus der anderen Seite. Mit einem Kreischen bäumte sie sich auf und wurde von einem grellen, grünen Licht eingehüllt.

Als der gleißende Schimmer abebbte, war Elena verschwunden. An ihrer Stelle stand die Kreatur die sich bisher in ihr versteckt gehalten hatte. Ein hellgrün geschupptes Ding mit schwarzen Krallen an Händen und Füßen und Flügeln wie ein Drache. Elenas Haare waren zu einer Mähne aus dunklen, fingerdicken Stacheln geworden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an die junge Frau, die sie eben noch gewesen war.

So schrecklich Tifa die Verwandlung auch fand, so wirkte diese Form dennoch nicht mehr chaotisch und grotesk, sondern irgendwie... '_fertig_'.

Elenas echsenhaftes Gesicht fixierte Chaos mit kaltem Blick. Vincents innerer Dämon hatte die Verwandlung tatenlos verfolgt - oder sich nur von Elenas Attacke erholt? Tifa konnte nicht sagen wie viel Zeit vergangen war.

Beide Monster knurrten einander an, bewegten sich ansonsten jedoch nicht - von einigen unruhigen Bewegungen ihrer Flügel abgesehen. Einen Moment lang befürchte Tifa die beiden würden so etwas wie einen Waffenstillstand aushandeln, um sich dann gemeinsam auf sie und Cloud zu stürzen, doch dann begannen sich die beiden langsam zu umkreisen. Was für ein Duell auch immer sie mit ihren Blicken ausfochten, es dauerte nicht lange. Elena stieß ein lautes Fauchen aus, dann stürmte sie auf allen Vieren auf Vincent zu, der ihr brüllend entgegenkam. Mit gefletschten Zähnen, die Klauen erhoben sprangen sie aufeinander zu.

Tifa hatte das Gefühl als würde eine leichte Druckwelle durch den Raum jagen, als die beiden zusammen prallten. Erschrocken ging sie in Deckung. Das Brüllen und Kreischen der beiden Kreaturen war ohrenbetäubend. Unter ihr vibrierte der Boden, Staub rieselte von der Decke. Mehr und mehr von dem Labor ging zu Bruch. Eine Deckenlampe nach der anderen fiel aus, bis schließlich der ganze Raum in Dunkelheit gehüllt war.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass der Kampf der beiden sich in Richtung ihres Versteckes verlagerte. Tifa machte sich so klein wie möglich und schlich zügig die Wand entlang davon. Nachdem sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und die tobenden Bestien gebracht hatte, fand sie hinter einem weiteren umgestürzten Tisch Schutz. Erst da bemerkte sie, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Sie atmete ein paar mal scharf durch, bevor sie verärgert gegen die Tischplatte schlug. Ihre feige Untätigkeit frustrierte sie.

_Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst, Dummerchen_, sagte ihr ihre innere Stimme.

_Das hat mich früher auch nicht aufgehalten_, antwortete sie trotzig.

Und irgendetwas musste sie tun können, und sei es nur, lebend hier herauszukommen. Das war immer noch besser als zusammengerollt in einer Ecke auf das Ende zu warten. Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte sie noch, dann nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und hob ihren Kopf aus der Deckung.

Der Kampf hatte sich wieder in die Mitte des Raumes verlagert, und war zu einem verbissenen Ringen auf dem Boden um die Vorherrschaft geworden. Als Elena gerade die Oberhand zu gewinnen schien, schmetterte Vincent sie blitzartig mit beiden Beinen in die Decke des Raumes. Zusammen mit Schutt und den Resten einer Lampe stürzte sie wieder zu Boden. Vincent hatte sich beiseite gerollt und packte seine Gegnerin gleich darauf an den Füßen. Er wirbelte sie zweimal im Kreis durch einige der zerstörten Einrichtungsgegenstände. Daraufhin ließ er sie los und Elena flog quer durch den Raum gegen die Tür, durch die sie vorhin das Labor betreten hatten. Keine drei Sekunden später hatte Elena sich schon wieder aufgerappelt, doch Vincent hatte ihr nachgesetzt und riss sie mit voller Wucht mit durch die geschlossene Tür.

Die Biester gönnten sich keine Pause. Die Schlacht wurde unüberhörbar im Flur fortgesetzt. Und anscheinend entfernten sie sich vorerst weiter von dem Labor.

Tifa wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann erhob sie sich und bemerkte gleichzeitig eine Bewegung am anderen Ende des dunklen Raumes.

"Cloud!", rief sie erleichtert, als er unter einem halb umgestürzten Stahlschrank hervorkroch. Er wirkte erschöpft, aber er war am Leben. Das war das Wichtigste.

"Tifa, bist du okay?", fragte er und eilte durch den Trümmerhaufen zu ihr.

Ihr fielen ein Dutzend Gründe ein mit 'Nein' zu antworten.

"Ja." Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Soweit sie erkennen konnte, sah er noch schlimmer aus als sie sich fühlte. "Was ist mit dir?"

"Wir müssen weg von hier", ignorierte er ihre Frage. "Wo steckt Reno?"

"Er..." Verwundert sah sie sich um und schnaubte verächtlich, als sie ihn nirgendwo erblickte. War ja klar. Zumindest hatte der Turk eine schicke Ausrede zur Hand. "Wahrscheinlich ist er Sarcone nach, der hat sich vorhin verdrückt."

Cloud deutete auf eine kleinere Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes und ging darauf zu. "Suchen wir sie!"

Damit schlug er wohl das Beste vor, was sie gerade tun konnten. Vielleicht konnten sie so auch was immer es war, womit Sarcone Vincent kontrollierte, finden und deaktivieren. Trotzdem blieb Tifa wo sie war. Ihre Füße wollten sich nicht bewegen, und das lag nicht an ihren Verletzungen.

"Tifa?", fragte Cloud, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm nicht folgte.

"Ich... Ich kann nicht." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen und richtete den Blick schuldig zu Boden. Wie sollte sie ihm das nur erklären? "Ich kann sie nicht allein lassen. Vincent... Chaos ist vielleicht immer noch zu stark für sie."

Er kam zu ihr herüber und packte sie an den Schultern.

"Es gibt nichts was du tun kannst", beschwor er sie.

"Das weiß ich..." flüsterte sie kraftlos, dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Hoffnungsvoll sah sie auf. "Erinnerst du dich daran, wie du in Midgar gegen Elena gekämpft hast? Nachdem du sie niedergeschlagen hattest, hat sie sich zurückverwandelt. Vorhin ist mit ihr das gleiche passiert. Vielleicht klappt das auch bei Vincent! Wir könnten..."

"Tifa, es hat keinen Zweck!"

Wütend schlug sie seine Arme beiseite. "Natürlich hat es den! Elena will sich für uns opfern. Für mich!" Sie sah ihm fest in die Augen. "Ich kann das nicht zulassen. Nicht noch einmal. Du müsstest das doch am allerbesten verstehen!"

Cloud sah sie längere Zeit wortlos an, dann zog er Ultima von seinem Rücken und hielt es ihr unter die Augen.

"Mit dieser Waffe habe ich zwei Weapons nieder gestreckt", erklärte er. "Sie kann auch Chaos und was immer Elena jetzt sein mag verletzten und töten." Er drehte die Waffe in seiner Hand um und lächelte Tifa an. "Aber wenn das, was du sagst, stimmt, dann reicht ein gut platzierter Hieb mit der stumpfen Seite vielleicht aus, um sie zu betäuben."

Was sie hier planten war ein absolut wahnsinniges Unterfangen, schoss es Tifa durch den Kopf.

So, als würde man zu dritt das ShinRa-Hauptquartier erstürmen.

Oder von einer riesigen Kanone aus auf die Highwind springen.

Oder in den Nordkrater hinabklettern, um sich einem gottgleichen Überwesen entgegen zu stellen.

Tifa erwiderte Clouds Blick, als sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem wagemutigen Grinsen verzogen.

"Gehen wir!"

x - x - x

Etwas hektischer als er sich eingestehen wollte eilte Sarcone durch die Gänge des Labortrakts. Als er die Tür zum Zellenblock erreichte, huschte er schnell hindurch und zog sie wieder zu. Er vertippte sich zweimal, bevor der Code zum Verriegeln des elektronischen Schlosses akzeptiert wurde, worauf er sich ein kurzes Seufzen der Erleichterung erlaubte.

Eigentlich gab es ja keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Er glaubte nicht, dass sie bemerkt hatten, wie er sich aus dem Labor geschlichen hatte. Seine Feinde hatten jetzt größere Probleme. Valentine war die ultimative Kampfmaschine. Und eben diese stand unter _seiner_ Kontrolle. Diese Ignoranten würden dafür bezahlen, ihm in seine Arbeit gepfuscht zu haben - und für andere Dinge. Er rieb sich seine schmerzende Wange. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sich ein Zahn gelöst. Was fiel diesen hysterischen Weibern eigentlich ein, ihn so zu behandeln?

Er war ein Genie!

Er hatte es geschafft die über dreißig Jahre alte Arbeit des großen Hojo wieder aufzunehmen, sie sogar zu verbessern. Fast jedenfalls. Das entkommene Exemplar hatte sich im Kampf gerade eben nicht sonderlich herausragend geschlagen. Er schob das jedoch auf die unvollständige Verwandlung. Hoffentlich blieb etwas von ihr über, dass er untersuchen konnte. Das Fortschreiten dieser unkontrollierten Mutation interessierte ihn. Seine Arbeit war schließlich erstklassig gewesen.

Im Gegensatz zu den Söldnern. Klar, sie hatten die letzten Monate professionell gearbeitet, aber heute - und heute war nun mal der Tag, auf den es ankam - hatten sie allesamt versagt. Er war enttäuscht. Schließlich hatte er immer gedacht hinter dem Namen SOLDAT würde mehr stecken als nur heiße Luft. Selbst Mishima war besiegt worden - zweimal. Diese sagenumwobenen Zellen, die er ihm verpasst hatte, wurden wohl auch überschätzt.

Sarcone fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, was er dafür wohl auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekommen hätte, dann schreckte er auf, als jemand laut gegen die Tür polterte.

"Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist, Doktorchen." Sarcone glaubte die Stimme des Anführers - dieser inkompetente Rotschopf - zu erkennen. "Mach auf! Dieses Versteckspiel ist doch einfach nur lächerlich."

Etwas war lächerlich, ja. Aber nicht er, sondern diese jämmerlichen Versuche ihn jetzt noch aufhalten zu wollen. Glaubte dieser ungebildete Rüpel tatsächlich, er hätte etwas gegen ihn der Hand? Selbst wenn seine Lakaien Valentine momentan ablenkten, ER hatte immer noch weitere Asse im Ärmel.

Mit einem selbstgerechten Grinsen zog er zwei Ampullen mit Serum-2 aus seiner Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Zellen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass die beiden anderen Kandidaten, die er neben Valentine festgehalten hatte, einsatzbereit waren. Immerhin hatte es bisher keine Abstoßung von Serum-1 gegeben. Er hatte vorhin bereits einen Assistenten die Kontrollreife anbringen lassen. Das war die einzig unsichere Konstante. Die Frequenz des Kontrollsignals funktionierte vielleicht nur für Valentine, aber er war zuversichtlich genug um diese Kleinigkeit zu ignorieren. Manchmal musste man einfach sofort zum Feldversuch schreiten. Seine Aufregung war ihm fast etwas peinlich, aber wenn alles funktionierte würde er bald so unendlich reich sein.

"Aufgewacht!", rief Sarcone erwartungsvoll, als er sich der Zelle mit den beiden gefangenen Straßenpunks näherte. "Die Forschung wart..."

Er stutze. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot entsprach nicht den geforderten Parametern. Das Mädchen lag in einer großen Blutlache mitten in der offenen Zelle, der Junge lehnte mit durchgeschnittener Kehle an der Wand.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", schrie er aufgebracht, auch wenn er allein war. Konnte sein Assistent ein Verräter sein? Erst da bemerkte er die dritte Leiche, die seines Assistenten, die unweit der Zelle lag. Diese Barbaren!

"Herr Doktor."

Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. "Shishima! Sie haben mich erschreckt", sagte er anklagend, nachdem er den dunkel gekleideten Kämpfer erkannt hatte. "Wenigstens Sie leben noch. Haben Sie gesehen, wer das hier getan hat?" Er redete jedoch weiter ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Einer von denen muss sich hier unten noch herum schleichen. Sie sollten ihn suchen, aber kümmern Sie sich bitte vorher um den Rüpel dort draußen vor der Tür."

"Her Doktor", wiederholte Shishima seine Anrede. "Sie schätzen die Situation falsch ein."

"Papperlapapp!" Sarcone war empört. "Reden Sie doch keinen Unsinn, nur weil diese unfähigen SOLDATs gescheitert sind. Valentine allein reicht aus..."

"Sie sind aufgeflogen", unterbrach ihn der Ninja. "Es besteht eine Gefahr für die Integrität meines Herrn."

"Und was bitte wollen Sie damit sagen?"

"Es wird Zeit unseren Vertrag zu beenden."

"Das ist..."

Die restlichen Worte blieben Sarcone im Hals stecken, als Shishima plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand und ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Unterleib fuhr. Sein Verstand brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis er realisierte, dass ihm soeben eine Klinge in den Bauch gestoßen worden war.

"Seien Sie sich dem Dank des Reiches gewiss, Doktor Sarcone. Sie haben hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Die von Ihnen erzielten Ergebnisse werden den bestmöglichen Gebrauch finden."

Shishima zog die Klinge aus Sarcones Bauch und schnitt ihm anschließend mit einem schnellen Streich die Kehle durch. Röchelnd sank Sarcone auf die Knie, die Hände am Hals, als Blut seine Lungen füllte und das Leben langsam aus seinem Körper wich. Sein Blick haftete auf Shishima, der zurückgetreten war und einen rot leuchtenden Stein an seiner Unterarmklinge anbrachte.

"Keine Angst. Ich werde sorgsam aufräumen."

x - x - x

Auch wenn sie die beiden aus den Augen verloren hatten, war es ein leichtes Elena und Vincent durch die Anlage zu folgen. Die Spuren, die der Kampf der beiden hinterließ, waren nicht zu übersehen. In einiger Entfernung konnte Tifa auch immer wieder das Gebrüll von Chaos und das Kreischen von Elenas Monsterform vernehmen.

Cloud lief mit gezückten Schwertern vor ihr her, sein Blick suchte dabei ständig die Umgebung nach Bedrohungen ab. Tifa konzentrierte ihre ganze Mühe darauf nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Der letzte Adrenalinschub ließ sie zwar die meisten Schmerzen einfach ignorieren, aber das änderte nichts an ihren müden Beinen.

Ihr Marsch durch die Tunnel endete in einem großen Raum, der wohl als Kantine diente. Lange Tische und Bänke standen in mehreren geordneten Reihen nebeneinander. Stürmischer Regen prasselte gegen zwei große Fenster, die den Blick ins Freie ermöglichten, wo die Nacht langsam zu Ende ging.

"Wir müssen falsch abgebogen sein", meinte Cloud, nachdem er die Tür hinter der Ausgabetheke überprüft hatte; sie war verschlossen.

Der Raum war unberührt und auch vom Kampflärm war nichts mehr zu hören. Etwas ratlos trat Tifa an eines der Fenster und versucht in der abklingenden Dunkelheit etwas zu erkennen. Wo waren die beiden auf einmal?

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein zuerst leises Poltern und Krachen, das immer näher kam. Ohne weitere Vorwarnung brach schlagartig die Decke auseinander und begleitet von Schutt, Kabeln und weiteren Bestandteilen des Gebäudes stürzten die beiden verkeilten Monster in der Mitte des Raumes durch einen Tisch - genau zwischen Cloud und Tifa.

Elena hatte gerade die Oberhand. Sie kniete auf Chaos und schlug immer wieder auf ihn ein, mal mit geballten Fäusten, mal mit ihren Klauen. Blut und Fleischfetzen flogen in alle Richtungen.

"Hör auf!", schrie Tifa entsetzt, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte. "Du bringst ihn um."

Zu ihrem Schrecken ließ Elena tatsächlich von ihrem Gegner ab und sah zu ihr auf. Die Augen des Biestes verengten sich bösartig, ihre Mundwinkel wurden breiter und entblößten mehr der scharfen Zähne. Ein tiefes Knurren drang aus ihrer Kehle, als sie auf den nächsten Tisch sprang.

Mit dem nächsten Satz hätte sie Tifa erreicht, doch bevor diese auch nur einen Finger rühren konnte, kam Cloud von hinten heran gesprungen und traf Elena mit dem beidhändig geführten Ultima am Rücken. Der Treffer schickte die Kreatur zu Boden. Cloud holte zum nächsten Schlag aus. In diesem Moment stand jedoch Chaos hinter ihm und entriss ihm seine Waffe. Mit einem Hieb fegte er Cloud gleich darauf beiseite; er wurde fast durch den ganzen Raum geschleudert.

Elena war gerade dabei sich wieder aufzurichten, da sprang Chaos ihr ins Kreuz und presste sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden. Seine Pranken schlossen sich um die Flügel seiner Gegnerin. Geradezu versteinert beobachtete Tifa, den Rücken gegen die kalte Glasscheibe gepresst, wie sich die Muskeln an Chaos Armen anspannten. Ein abscheuliches Ratschen ertönte, als er mit einem kräftigen Ruck Elena die beiden Flügel aus dem Schultern riss. Die beiden abgetrennten Glieder zerfielen daraufhin fast augenblicklich in seinen Händen zu Staub. Elena bäumte sich auf und stieß einen markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei aus, dann sank ihr Kopf erschöpft zu Boden.

Chaos stieg von der bezwungenen Kreatur, packte sie anschließend am Nacken und zerrte sie hoch. Sie war immer noch verwandelt, aber Tifa konnte schwören, dass Elenas Gesicht bereits wieder menschlichere Züge hatte. Chaos musterte sein Opfer kurz, dann schleuderte er es mit einem Knurren in Tifas Richtung. Reflexartig duckte sie sich nach unten weg. Das Glas zerschmetterte unter dem Einschlag und Elena stürzte nach draußen ins Dunkel.

Tifa schob augenblicklich alle Gedanken an die Turk beiseite. Langsam stand sie wieder auf, Wind und Regen peitschten in ihren Rücken, aber sie konzentrierte sich nur auf das gewaltige Ungetüm, das sie mit zornigen Augen anstarrte. Bestürzt beobachtete sie, wie sich die Wunden, die Elena ihm zugefügte hatte, schon langsam wieder schlossen. Sie wartete darauf, dass ihr Leben an ihr vorbei zog, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie mit ihren Füßen in Kampfstellung rutschte und trotzig ihre rechte Faust erhob.

Chaos fuhr plötzlich herum, als ein wilder Kampfschrei ertönte. Ultima wieder in seinen Händen stürmte Cloud über einen der Tische heran. Chaos fegte das riesige Möbelstück mit einem beinahe beiläufigen Hieb beiseite, aber Cloud war rechtzeitig abgesprungen. Noch in der Luft zog er auch das Meisterschwert von seinem Rücken und stürzte sich auf Chaos.

Tifa schloss die Augen als ein weiterer wilder Kampf zwischen den beiden entbrannte. Jetzt spürte sie die warmen Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Entschlossen ballte sie ihre Faust und begann ihre Kräfte zu sammeln.

x - x - x

"Wird das noch was?", piepste es aus Renos Tasche, während dieser immer noch versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, hinter der er Sarcone vermutete.

"Sei bloß still", brummte Reno genervt und verpasste Caits Kopf in seiner Tasche einen leichten Schlag, der mehr zu seiner Befriedigung als sonst etwas diente.

"Ich meine nur, sonst bist du damit schneller."

"Ich kann nichts dafür. Mein Generalschlüssel steckt in einer Riesenschlange."

"Das war auch nicht gerade eine deiner brillantesten Ideen bisher."

"Wenn ich wieder in Midgar bin, höre ich mir gerne die Alternativen aus dem Handbuch für solche Situationen an. Bis dahin... HAH!"

Reno grinste über beide Ohren, als er es endlich geschafft hatte das elektronische Schloss zu knacken. Mit einem Surren glitt die schwere Metalltür auf.

"Doktorchen", trällerte er spielerisch und trat ein. "Das Versteckspiel ist vor..." Die Worte erstarben auf seiner Zunge, als der ihm nur zu gut bekannte Geruch von Blut in die Nase stach. Gleich darauf erblickte er die riesige Blutlache und die Gestalt im weißen Laborkittel, die darin lag. "Das ist nicht gut."

"Wovon redest du? Was geht da vor?"

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern überprüfte zuerst Sarcone auf Lebenszeichen und sah sich dann weiter im Raum um. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, wurde nicht besser.

"Reno?", hakte Cait noch einmal nach.

"Sarcone ist hinüber. Und so wie's aussieht auch jeder andere, der noch hier war. Da wollte jemand verhindern, dass wir ihn lebend in die Finger bekommen."

"Verdammt! Das bedeutet nichts Gutes."

"Wie gut, dass du mich auf Einsätze begleitest, um diese Dinge festzustellen."

"Konzentrier' dich, Reno!", ermahnte ihn sein Boss, auch wenn der scharfe Ton im Rauschen des beschädigten Funkgeräts unterging. "Jetzt da Sarcone tot ist, stehen wir immer noch ohne einen handfesten Beweis da. Versuch einen Computer zu finden. Wir brauchen Aufzeichnungen, E-Mails, irgendwas."

"Was du nicht sagst. Aber, Katerchen, jetzt da die Mission quasi gescheitert ist, was hältst du davon, mich langsam mal hier rauszuholen?"

"'_Mich_'? Meinst nicht eher '_uns_'?"

"Details sind doch jetzt nicht so wichtig..."

"Reno!"

"Schon gut, ich seh' dann nach, ob noch einer von ihnen am Leben ist."

x - x - x

"_IcH hAbE dICh geWaRNt. SiE iST dEiN ToD!_"

Elena war zu schwach um der Stimme zu widersprechen oder auch nur etwas darauf zu erwidern.

"_SiE hAT diCh aBGeleNkT._"

Kalter Regen prasselte auf sie hernieder, sie hatte kein Gefühl mehr in ihren Gliedern.

"_WEgEn iHR kONnTE eR uNS iN dEn RüCKeN faLlEN._"

Alles um sie herum war in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Sie konnte weder sagen, ob ihren Augen offen oder geschlossen waren, noch wusste sie, ob sie sich zurück verwandelt hatte. Ihr Körper fühlte sich immer noch so fremd an. Ihre Gedanken waren klarer als zuvor, aber immer noch vernebelt von Zorn, Schmerz und Angst. Soviel Angst.

"_WeGEn iHr mUsStEsT dU dIeSE QUalEn eRlEIdEN._"

Ein grausiger Schauer durchzuckte Elena. Solche Schmerzen wie gerade eben hatte sie noch nie erlebt.

"Er... er ist so... so unglaublich stark", brachte sie mühsam hervor und spürte wie Tränen aus ihren Augen traten.

"_IcH wEIß. Du kaNNsT iHn nICht beSiEgEN._"

"I-Ich will nicht sterben."

"_WiRSt dU niCHt. WiR wArTeN hIEr. WeNn eR siE aLlE uMgEBraCht hAt, wIrD eR siCH bErUhiGeN. DaNN gEhÖRt eR uNS! AlLE wErDeN sTErBEn, nUr dU nIcHt._"

"Tifa..."

"_SiE iST gEfÄhrLiCh, sIE mUSs sTeRbEN!_"

"Ich..."

"_Du wIRst lEbEN, Elena!_"

"_Hör nicht auf sie!_"

Ihre Geist war genau so erschöpft wie ihr Körper, deshalb wehrte sie sich nicht einmal gegen den Gedanken nun auch noch eine zweite Stimme zu vernehmen.

"WeR bISt dU?"

"_Hab keine Angst._"

Diese neue, unbekannte Stimme war anders. Viel weiblicher. Sanft. Und warm.

"Wer bist du?"

"_Die Freundin einer Freundin. Ich bin hier um zu helfen._"

"_SiE bRaUcHt DeInE HIlFe niChT. SiE brAUcHT nUr MICH!_"

"_Sei still!_"

Elena hatte das Gefühl eine schwere Last wurde von ihrem Geist genommen. Das Treibsandloch des Wahnsinns, in dem sie mehr und mehr zu versinken gedroht hatte, war plötzlich versiegelt. Und es war so still. So unglaublich beruhigend still. Wie seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nicht mehr.

"Ist... Ist sie weg?", fragte sie ungläubig, der einkehrenden Ruhe nicht vertrauend. "Hast du sie vertrieben?"

"_Nur für den Augenblick. Ich habe ihr einen kleinen Maulkorb verpasst._" Für einen Moment hörte sich die warme Stimme amüsiert an, wurde jedoch schnell wieder ernster. "_Er wird nicht für sehr lange halten. Mehr kann ich nicht für dich tun, so Leid es mir tut. Irgendwann musst du dich ihr selbst stellen. Aber ich gebe dir soviel Zeit wie ich kann. Du musst weiter kämpfen._"

Mit einem Mal war die Angst wieder da.

"Er ist so schrecklich stark."

"_Ich weiß._"

"Ich will nicht sterben."

"_Es geht im Leben um mehr als nur ums Überleben._"

"Ich will nicht..."

"_Ich weiß, dir ist Schreckliches angetan worden und du hast Angst. Aber dir ist auch außergewöhnliche Kraft gegeben worden._"

"Ich will..."

"_Es ist dein Körper und deine Kraft. Also nutze diese Kraft! Nicht um zu töten._"

"Ich..."

"_Sondern um zu beschützen._"

Die Worte sanken tiefer und tiefer in Elenas Bewusstsein ein. Gleichzeitig kam die Wärme und Kraft zurück in ihre Glieder. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller.

"_Hilf ihr!_"

Entschlossen riss sie ihre Augen auf. Es war nicht mehr dunkel. Alles um sie herum war in ein grünes Licht getaucht. Dünne Fäden aus Lebensstrom traten überall um sie herum hervor und hatte sie teilweise eingehüllt.

"_Rette Tifa!_"

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre Hände. Es waren immer noch Klauen. Aber es waren ihre Klauen! Mit der Kraft kehrten auch die Wut und der Zorn zurück. Aber es war gut so. Sie brauchte sie. Mit einem resoluten Knurren stemmte sie sich in die Höhe.

_"Ich zeige dir wie._"

x - x - x

Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte sie sich unzählige Male gewünscht Cloud würde sich endlich ändern. Heute hoffte sie es würde niemals passieren. Er war der größte Held, den sie kannte. Sie hatte so oft erlebt, wie er Situationen gemeistert hatte, die einen anderen Menschen in einen wahnsinnigen, sabbernden Krüppel verwandelt hätten. Selbst das war ihm widerfahren - und er hatte sich davon zurück gekämpft!

Auch jetzt war es nicht anders. Chaos war eine unaufhaltsame Kampfmaschine, Cloud hatte schon drei anstrengende Kämpfe hinter sich, blutete aus Wunden, deren Anzahl sie gar nicht wissen wollte, und war vermutlich genauso erschöpft wie sie selbst. Dennoch weigerte er sich aufzugeben und kämpfte unerbittlich weiter gegen seinen bestialischen Gegner.

Das lag nicht allein an seinen durch die Makobehandlung erhaltenen Fähigkeiten oder dem eingebildeten SOLDAT-Training. Das war pure Willenskraft. Und auch wenn es ein verzweifeltes Duell gegen den Untergang war, focht er besonnen und überlegt. Zwei Situation hatte sie bereits gezählt in denen er den Kampf vermutlich für sich hätte entscheiden können und es nicht getan hatte. Er wollte Vincent nicht töten - selbst wenn es ihn das eigne Leben kosten würde.

Dafür bewunderte Tifa ihn. Cloud hatte seinen Platz in ihrem Herzen zu recht eingenommen. Sie hatte nur Jahre damit verschwendet, ihn in die falsche Rolle zwängen zu wollen.

Doch Tifa beobachtete den spektakulären Kampf nicht einfach nur. Sie wartete ab.

Sie wartete auf ihre Möglichkeit in den Kampf einzugreifen. Ihr rechter Arm bebte vor angestauter Kraft. Die hellen Flammen, die ihre Faust umschlossen hatten, bedeckten den halben Unterarm. Als Cloud von einem heftigen Treffer fast durch den halben Raum geschleudert wurde, Chaos ihm jedoch nicht sofort nachsetzte und sie sich in dessen Rücken befand, sah Tifa ihre Gelegenheit gekommen.

Angetrieben von Adrenalin und purer Willenskraft setzten sich ihre müden Beine in Bewegung. Sie rannte drei, vier Schritte ohne dabei einen Laut zu verursachen. Schließlich sprang sie ab und riss ihre glühende Faust hoch. Der Schrei, den sie ausstieß, zerriss ihr beinahe die Kehle. Chaos wandte sich noch zu ihr um, doch es war zu spät für ihn. Tifas Faust traf ihn mit voller Wucht am Kopf.

Die aufgestaute Energie ihrer Attacke entlud sich auf einen Schlag, explodierte in einem grellen Blitz. Der Treffer schleuderte Chaos quer durch die Kantine. Das Biest überschlug sich mehrmals und prallte dann unsanft gegen die Wand.

Tifa verlor bei der Landung kurz das Gleichgewicht, schaffte es aber gerade noch sich abzufangen und auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Schwer atmend beobachtete sie ungerührt wie Chaos sich langsam wieder aufrappelte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet ihn zu besiegen.

Nur gehofft hatte sie es.

Aber ihr Angriff hatte etwas bewirkt. Chaos war zwar auf die Beine gekommen, aber das riesige Untier taumelte, ging nochmals in die Knie und fasste sich mit beiden Pranken an den Kopf. Ein paar helle Funken sprühten aus seiner Stirn.

Tifa blinzelte überrascht und musste ein zweites Mal hinsehen. Die Funken stammten nicht von Chaos, sondern von dem dünnen, dunklen Metallreif der seine Stirn umschloss. Sie hatte ihn bis gerade eben nicht bemerkt.

Ein erwartungsvoller Schauer fuhr durch Tifa. Das musste es sein! Damit kontrollierte er Vincent. Sie ballte ihre Faust. Ein letzter gezielter Schlag...

Chaos schien seine Verwirrung wieder abgeschüttelt zu haben und erhob sich erneut. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als sie Tifa zornig ins Visier nahmen. Todesmutig erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

"Komm schon!", forderte sie das Monster heraus, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und begann jeden noch so kleinen Rest an in ihrem Körper verbliebener Kraft zu sammeln.

Sie blendete alles andere aus und konzentrierte sich nur auf Chaos. Das schwere Atmen, das leiseste Fletschen der Zähne, die unruhigen Bewegungen seiner Flügel, selbst die Spannung seiner Muskeln; sie konnte alles hören. Als Tifa das trockene Scharren seiner Füße und sein gereiztes Knurren vernahm, riss sie die Augen wieder auf.

Chaos hatte sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt. Sie rannte ihm entgegen, die Faust zum letzten verzweifelten Schlag erhoben. Die Flamme, die sich erneut zwischen ihren Fingern gebildet hatte, war kleiner und schwächer als zuvor, aber es würde reichen. Es musste reichen!

Die Geschwindigkeit mit der Chaos plötzlich vor ihr stand überraschte sie. Er war immer noch so schnell. Und sie so langsam! Ein harter Schlag traf sie in den Magen und sie erstarrte förmlich zu Stein. Die Flamme in ihrer immer noch erhobenen Hand erlosch augenblicklich und sämtliche Kraft verpuffte wirkungslos. Fassungslos blickte sie in unbarmherzige Augen des Untiers, während sie ihren Arm sinken ließ. Den stechenden Schmerz nahm sie erst wahr, als sie spürte wie etwas warm und nass an ihrem Bauch hinab rann.

Dann verloren ihre Beine den Bodenkontakt.

x - x - x

"Tifa!", schrie Cloud entsetzt, als er wie gelähmt mitansehen musste wie Chaos ihr seine Krallen in den Bauch rammte.

Es war alles so schnell gegangen. Sie hatte ihm mit ihrem Angriff eine dringend benötigte Verschnaufpause verschafft, doch bevor er hatte eingreifen können, hatte Tifa schon versucht ein zweites Mal anzugreifen. Ohne das Überraschungsmoment war sie chancenlos gewesen.

Als Chaos nun seinen Arm anhob, hing Tifa wie aufgespießt in der Luft. Der Anblick ließ etwas in Cloud zerplatzen und jeden verbliebenen Skrupel in den Wind schlagen. Er ließ das Meisterschwert liegen und umfasste Ultima, das von seiner Wut getrieben weiß glühte, mit beiden Händen. Mit Tränen in den Augen und einem Schrei in der Kehle stürzte er sich in den Kampf.

Während er sich bereits Cloud zuwandte, streifte Chaos Tifa mit nicht mehr als einem kurzen Ruck ab und warf sie wie ein totes Tier achtlos beiseite.

Clouds Angriff war selbst für Chaos zu schnell. Schlag auf Schlag verpasste er dem Monster, ohne darauf zu achten, wie herum er seine Klinge führte. Ein Aufwärtshieb versetzte Chaos einen derart tiefen Schnitt am Brustkorb, dass es ein gequältes Brüllen ausstieß und schließlich von den vielen Treffern geschwächt in die Knie ging. Cloud riss Ultima für den finalen Schlag hoch über den Kopf. Erst im letzten Moment besann er sich auf das, was er gerade im Begriff war zu tun, und zögerte. Er drehte die Klinge in seinen Händen um und zielte auf Chaos' Kopf. Er hoffte der Schlag würde ihn wirklich nur betäuben und ihm nicht das Genick brechen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Vincent."

Bevor er jedoch zum Zuschlagen kam, schossen unvermittelt Chaos' Pranken vor und packten ihn an den Armen. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Kampf hatte er seine Deckung vernachlässigt! Fast gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis rammte ihm das Biest ein Knie in den ungeschützten Magen. Nun war es Cloud der kraftlos auf die Knie sank, während ihm Ultima entrissen und dann weg geschleudert wurde. An der Grenze zur Bewusstlosigkeit sah Cloud auf. Sein Blick traf sich mit dem von Chaos, der sich in voller Größe vor ihm aufbaute.

Ein plötzliches helles Licht lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden zu dem zerstörten Fenster. Darin stand eine grelle, grün leuchtende Silhouette. Als das Licht verschwand kam die verwandelte Elena zum Vorschein, vollständig geheilt und mit einem frischen Paar Flügel am Rücken. Mit einem lauten Fauchen verkündete sie ihre Rückkehr und sprang in den Raum.

Chaos versuchte ihn mit einem schnellen Hieb den Rest zu geben, aber Clouds Reflexe retteten ihn und er rollte sich rechtzeitig beiseite und außer Reichweite. Knurrend sah Chaos ihm nach, wandte sich dann aber seiner neuen und gefährlicheren Gegnerin zu.

Das gegenseitige Mustern entfiel dieses Mal. Chaos brüllte unzufrieden, dann stürmte er auf Elena los. Die spannte ihre Flügel auf und flog ihm entgegen, die Arme weit ausgebreitet.

Elena war schneller. Als die beiden einander erreichten, schmetterte sie ihre Fäuste von beiden Seiten gegen Chaos' Schläfen. Es blitzte schwach, dann zersprang der Ring um seine Stirn.

Im gleichen Moment traf Chaos seine Gegnerin mit einem krachenden Kinnhaken, der ihren Kopf in den Nacken warf und sie davon schleuderte. Noch in der Luft fiel die Verwandlung von ihr ab. Die Flügel zerfielen zu nichts, die Klauen wurden wieder zu Fingern, die Haut erhielt ihre natürliche Farbe zurück und ihre Gestalt wurde wieder zierlicher. Als am Boden aufschlug und regungslos liegen blieb war sie wieder einfach nur Elena.

Chaos hingegen stand immer noch aufrecht, aber das Monster wirkte durcheinander und hielt sich mit beiden Händen Kopf. Es stolperte ein paar Schritte herum, blickte verwirrt im Raum umher und sank schließlich auf die Knie. Ein erlöstes Brummen drang aus seiner Kehle, dann begann es zu schrumpfen und ein paar Sekunden später hatte die Verwandlung ein Ende. Vincent hielt sich noch einen kurzen Moment auf den Knien, dann kippte er nach vorne und rührte sich ebenfalls nicht mehr.

Cloud kauerte immer noch auf allen Vieren. Schwer atmend betrachtete er die Szene und brauchte einen Augenblick, bis ihn die entscheidende Erkenntnis traf: Es war vorbei! Keine Sekunde später erinnerte er sich an etwas noch viel wichtigeres.

"Tifa!"

Besorgt eilte Cloud zu ihr. Zum Glück atmete sie noch; das sah er sofort. Aber ihr T-Shirt war in der Höhe ihres Bauches bereits blutrot gefärbt. Hektisch sah er sich um. Nachdem er keine bessere Alternative entdeckte zog er ihr vorsichtig ihre Jacke aus, knüllte diese zusammen und presste sie auf die Wunde.

"C-Cloud?", murmelte Tifa schwach und öffnete die Augen.

"Shh, nicht reden."

"H-Haben wir... gewonnen?"

"Ja, haben wir. Und jetzt spar' dir deine Kräfte. Ich bring dich hier raus."

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und gehorchte ihm endlich.

x - x - x

Es war so ruhig. Kein Geschrei. Kein Lachen. Kein Kampflärm.

Als Elena wieder zu sich kam, begriff sie erst nach ein paar verwirrten Sekunden, dass sie wirklich bei Bewusstsein und am Leben war. Erschöpft und kraftlos, aber erleichtert rappelte sie sich auf und ignorierte dabei den Umstand, dass sie nun endgültig nichts mehr anhatte.

Was war passiert? Hatte sie es geschafft?

Ungläubig betrachtete sie ihre Arme. Sie sahen so normal aus. _Sie_ fühlte sich so normal. Und friedlich. Für einen Moment wollte sie fast glauben, die fremde, freundliche Stimme hatte sie wirklich geheilt, aber tief in ihrem Inneren spürte sie, dass dem nicht so war. Dennoch konnte sie nicht anders und lächelte.

"Halt durch!"

Clouds Stimme riss sie unsanft aus ihrer Trance und sie wurde sich der verwüsteten Umgebung bewusst. Als sie erkannte, wem sein Ausruf gegolten hatte, wich das Lächeln gänzlich aus ihrem Gesicht und sämtliche Wärme aus ihren Gliedern.

"Tifa, nein!", rief sie entsetzt. Sie kroch mehr zu den beiden hin als dass sie lief und ließ sich an Clouds Seite nieder. Ungläubig betrachtete sie das viele Blut und streckte die zittrigen Finger nach Tifa aus, traute sich aber nicht sie zu berühren.

"W-War ich das? I-Ich wollte nicht...", brachte sie mühsam hervor und spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete.

"Nein. Das war ich."

Mit feuchten Augen sah sie auf, als sie die ruhige, tiefe Stimme vernahm. Valentine war ebenfalls wieder er selbst.

"Vincent. Bist du okay?", fragte Cloud, während Elenas Blick wieder auf Tifas Gesicht fiel. Weiter unten wollte sie nicht mehr hinsehen.

Valentine gab Cloud keine Antwort. Stattdessen kam er zu ihnen herüber, um Tifas Wunde zu untersuchen.

"Sie braucht Hilfe", sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick unter die blutgetränkte Jacke. "Habt ihr Materia?"

Ihr Blick fiel auf Jinuas Anhänger, der trotz allem immer noch an ihrem Handgelenk baumelte, und schüttelte entmutigt den Kopf. "Keine zum Heilen."

"Hier versteckt ihr euch also!"

Elena hob kurz den Kopf und verzog ihr Gesicht. Reno war in der Kantine aufgetaucht.

"Und gewonnen habt ihr auch. Ich bin... oh." Sein höhnisches Grinsen verschwand als er die verletzte Tifa erblickte.

"Wir müssen Tifa hier wegbringen, sie braucht Hilfe", sagte Cloud ungeduldig.

"Der Heli sollte jeden Moment hier sein, Sanitäter ist an Bord. Wir müssen nur hoch aufs Dach."

"Dann nichts wie los!", rief Cloud. Er schob seine Arme unter Tifa, hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie Richtung Tür. Vincent folgte ihm.

Elena streckte ihre Hand aus, zog sie aber gleich wieder zurück. Sie fühlte sich so nutzlos, sie wollte etwas tun. Gerade als sie selbst aufstehen wollte, drückte Reno sie unvermittelt von hinten wieder auf die Knie. Ihr überraschter Protest verstummte ehe er ihre Lippen verlassen hatte, als Reno sie an den Haaren packte. Grob riss er ihren Kopf zurück und Elena verspürte einen kleinen Stich, als er etwas gegen ihren Hals rammte.

"AH!", schrie sie mehr aus Empörung als aus Schmerz auf, aber der Turk hatte sie schon wieder losgelassen, bevor sie sich überhaupt gegen seinen Griff wehren konnte. Wütend rieb sie sich den Hals und erblickte einen der Injektoren mit Arculas Gegenmittel in seiner Hand. "Arschloch!"

"Nimm das nächste Mal einfach rechtzeitig deine Medizin, dann bleibt dir das erspart."

Reno warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf sie herab, worauf sie verlegen die Arme vor ihre Brust verschränkte. Zu ihrer Überraschung riss er darauf keinen blöden Spruch, sondern zog seine Jacke aus und legte sie ihr nonchalant um die Schulter.

"Und zieh dir gefälligst was an! Wir sind im Einsatz. Etwas professioneller bitte", witzelte er schließlich doch noch.

"Habt ihr's bald?", fragte Cloud aus der Tür.

Elena konnte seine Unruhe nachfühlen; die Zeit drängte. Statt ihr Machtspielchen mit Reno in die Länge zu ziehen, schlüpfte sie wortlos in die Jacke, zog den Reißverschluss bis oben hin zu und stand endlich auf.

"Ich lotse euch zum Dach", piepste es aus einer der Taschen, worauf Elena Caits Kopf hervorholte und ihn Reno zuwarf, der damit in der Hand an Cloud vorbei eilte.

"Mir nach!"

Die Aufforderung musste er keinem ein zweites Mal sagen.

"Wo ist Sarcone?", fragte Vincent, während sie durch die Gänge eilten

"Tot", rief Reno über seine Schulter zurück und hob gleichzeitig die Hände zur Verteidigung. "Ich war's nicht! Aber das ist noch so ein Grund, warum ich denke, wir sollten schnellstens von hier verschwinden."

Elena hörte kaum zu, noch achtete sie wirklich auf die Umgebung. Ihr Blick haftete an Tifa. Eine Spur von Eifersucht nagte an ihr, als sie hinter Cloud herlief, der die Verletzte auf seinen Armen aus der Anlage trug. Verschämt drängte sie die Gefühle beiseite. Es gab gerade wichtigeres. Der Gedanke, dass Tifa sterben könnte und sie nichts tun konnte machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig. Nicht daran Schuld zu sein war ihr auch kein Trost.

Als Schlusslicht der Gruppe trat sie als letzte durch die Tür zum Dach in die Morgendämmerung und den kalten Regen. Sie zog augenblicklich die Jacke fester um sich, was jedoch nur geringen Nutzen hatte, da ihre nackten Beine immer noch dem eisigen Wind ausgesetzt waren.

Das Dach war mit Leichen gepflastert. Was sie jedoch wirklich überraschte war Reno, der neben einem besonders großen leblosen Körper in die Knie gegangen war und wohl nach Lebenszeichen suchte, statt wie die anderen zum Hubschrauber zu laufen, der eben am anderen Ende des Daches zur Landung ansetzte.

"Wer ist das", fragte sie, sobald sie ihn erreicht hatte.

"Lorgan", antwortete Reno betroffener als sie erwartet hatte. Als sie den Namen schließlich zuordnen konnte, machte sich Verwirrung und dann Bestürzung bei ihr breit.

"Raikas Freund. Habe ich den nicht in Junon erschossen?"

"Nein. Vorhin war er noch am Leben." Reno stand auf und warf einen letzten Blick auf den gefallenen SOLDAT, dann forderte er Elena mit einem Kopfnicken auf ihm zu folgen. "Hauen wir ab!"

Die beiden Turks eilten zum Transporthubschrauber. Die anderen waren mittlerweile eingestiegen. Erleichtert erkannte Elena, dass Tifa bereits medizinisch versorgt wurde. Alles würde gut werden. Der Hubschrauber würde sie nach Midgar bringen und...

Midgar.

Elena wurde langsamer. In Midgar wartete nur eines auf sie: Ein Leben als Laborratte. Sie hatte es zwar in den letzten Minuten ganz vergessen, aber ihr persönlicher Alptraum war noch gar nicht zu Ende. Er begann erst noch.

Ein paar Meter vor dem Hubschrauber blieb sie stehen, was Reno nicht verborgen blieb.

"Trödel nicht 'rum!", rief er über die lauten Rotoren hinweg.

"Ich werde nicht mitkommen."

Renos Blick wurde zornig und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Einen Teufel wirst du tun! Hast den Deal schon wieder vergessen? Du gehörst jetzt uns, also schwingst du gefälligst deinen kleinen Arsch in den Heli. Sofort!"

"Zwing mich!"

Elena trat auf ihn zu, so dass die Gesichter der Turks nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander getrennt waren. Die Augen der beiden trugen ein verbittertes Duell aus. Obwohl sie immer noch im strömenden Regen standen, wagte es keiner auch nur zu blinzeln.

"Ich kann dich einfach abknallen lassen", meinte Reno mit einem Deut über seine Schulter.

"Den Ärger mit Reeve wirst du nicht riskieren", gab Elena zurück ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

"Worauf wartet ihr noch?", schrie Cloud plötzlich. "Tifa geht es immer schlechter."

Es war zwar nur für eine Sekunde gewesen, aber Elena wusste, dass ihr Gesicht sie verraten hatte. Reno begann zu grinsen und trat mit gönnerhaft ausgebreiteten Armen einen Schritt zurück.

"Also schön, Elena, ganz wie du willst. Du kannst hier bleiben." Sein Grinsen wurde immer hämischer und breiter. "Lass dir nur gesagt sein: Dieser Heli fliegt nirgendwo hin, solange du nicht drin sitzt. Aber damit dürftest du egoistisches Miststück sicher keine Probleme haben." Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr spielerisch mit seiner Zunge an den Lippen entlang. "Oder etwa doch?"

Elena ließ ihren Kopf und die Schultern hängen. Sie wusste, was ihr die andere Elena jetzt raten würde und irgendwie war sie froh, dass dieser Ratschlag gerade wieder durch das Gegenmittel unterdrückt wurde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sonst die Willenskraft gehabt hätte diese Entscheidung zu fällen, die eigentlich keine war. Ihr Leben oder das von Tifa?

In diesem Moment hörte es auf zu regnen.

"Du hast gewonnen", sagte sie leise und warf ihm dann einen Blick zu, der ihm hoffentlich mitteilte, dass er nur eine Schlacht gewonnen hatte. Nicht den Krieg.

"Sehr schön. Dann komm!" Wenig beeindruckt winkte er sie herbei und drehte sich dann zum Hubschrauber um. Auf halben Weg blieb sein Blick an irgendetwas in der Ferne heften. "Was in Leviathans Namen ist das!"

Elena folgte seinem Blick und wusste augenblicklich, was er meinte. In dem ausgetrockneten Flusstal vor der Anlage erhob sich in einigen Kilometern Entfernung ein gewaltiger Wulst aus tosendem Wasser in den Himmel. Das erklärte auch das abrupte Ende des Regenschauers. Jeder Regentropfen, jede einzelne Regenwolke schien von dem immer größer werdenden Turm aus Wasser angezogen zu werden.

Ein helles Licht erstrahlte kurz, dann manifestierte sich die Wassersäule zu einer riesigen Seeschlange, deren blaue Schuppen auch ohne Sonnenlicht zu glitzern schienen.

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, dann stellte das Ungetüm sämtliche Flossen auf und stieß ein hohes Kreischen aus, das die ganze Umgebung erzittern ließ. Felsen stürzten von den Wänden des Tals und der Betonboden unter Elenas Füßen bekam Risse.

Geradezu aus dem Nichts türmte sich eine Dutzende Meter hohe Flutwelle hinter der Schlange auf, die immer noch kreischte. Als die Welle sie erreichte löste sich die magische Kreatur ebenfalls wieder in Wasser auf.

Mit zerstörerischer Geschwindigkeit rasten die tosenden Wassermassen unaufhaltsam über das Tal hinweg auf die Anlage zu.

"Weg hier!"

Elena dachte nicht einmal daran Reno zu widersprechen. Zeitgleich sprangen die Turks in den Hubschrauber.

"Schnell, starte das Scheißding!", befahl Reno dem Piloten.

"Wie geht's Tifa?", fragte Elena, nachdem sie neben Cloud Platz genommen hatte und sich nun anschnallte.

"Schlechter als vor zwei Minuten", meinte dieser mit strafendem Blick. Auch die Hektik der beiden Turks entging ihm nicht. "Was ist los?"

"Ärger."

"Wegen ihm?", fragte Vincent.

Überrascht folgten Elena und Cloud seiner deutenden Kopfbewegung. Vor der Tür zum Dach stand eine einzelne blutüberströmte Gestalt, in der rechten sein Schwert haltend, in der linken den abgetrennten Kopf des Zoloms an dessen Zunge hinter sich herschleifend. Mishimas Gesicht war zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse verzerrt. Der dröhnende Schrei des SOLDATs drang sogar über den Lärm des Hubschraubers und des Wasser an ihre Ohren.

"STRIFE!"

Gerade als Hubschrauber zum Abheben ansetzte, ließ Mishima den Kopf los und begann einen unmenschlichen Sprint.

"Wir schaffen es nicht mehr!"

Entschlossen schnallte Cloud sich ab und hangelte sich zur Einstiegsluke. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich im Inneren des Hubschraubers fest, mit der anderen zog er Ultima vom Rücken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig um Mishimas Angriff zu parieren. Obwohl sie sich bereits in zwei Meter Höhe befunden hatten, hatte es der SOLDAT geschafft mit einem Sprung auf der Landekufe zu landen und gleichzeitig einen Schlag auszuführen. Seine freie Hand schoss vor und packte Cloud am Hals.

"Dachtest du wirklich, du entkommst mir so leicht?"

Mishima war weniger erschöpft als Cloud und presste seine Klinge immer näher an dessen Gesicht.

"Mishima!", rief Elena nachdem sie sich schneller als Vincent abgeschnallt hatte. "Falls das ohnehin noch nicht klar war: Ich kündige!"

Elena ergriff mit beiden Hände eine Haltestande und schwang sich, die Beine voraus, durch das Innere des Hubschraubers. Cloud duckte sich nach unten weg und zog damit Mishima über sich. Ihr Tritt traf den SOLDAT am Brustkorb und schleuderte ihn im hohen Bogen aus dem Hubschrauber. Im gleichen Moment rutsche Elena mit ihren nassen Händen von der Haltestange und fiel ihm hinterher. Mit einem Arm erwischte sie die Landekufe, drohte aber weiter abzurutschen, da ergriffen sie zwei Paar starke Arme. Elena erlaubte sich einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, als Cloud und Vincent sie wieder ins Innere zogen.

Alle drei sahen nach unten zur Anlage. Mishima hatte den Sturz auf den harten Untergrund überlebt und sich schon wieder erhoben. Doch mittlerweile waren sie außer Reichweite. Der fanatische Blick den er Cloud zuwarf sagte nur eines: "Wir sehen uns wieder."

Dann erreichte die Flutwelle die Anlage. Das alte Gebäude hatte keine Chance und wurde von den Wassermassen zerschmettert und endgültig ausgelöscht. Mishima verschwand regungslos zwischen den Trümmern und der schäumenden Flut. Das Wasser setzte seinen Weg noch etliche Kilometer fort bis es die ausgedehnte Sumpflandschaft hinter den Bergen erreichte und sich dort großflächig verteilte.

Der Hubschrauber war durch die Luftströmungen der Flutwelle ins Trudeln geraten und für einen Moment dachte Elena sie würden nun einfach abstürzen, aber nach einigen schrecklich langen Sekunden bekam der Pilot die Maschine wieder unter Kontrolle. Sie warf einen letzten Blick hinab in die Fluten und zog gerade noch den Kopf zurück, bevor Reno ohne Warnung die Seitentür zuzog.

"Aussicht kostet extra", grinste er sie immer noch frech aber auch sehr erschöpft an.

Elena unterließ es auf sein Gehabe einzugehen und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz. Ihr besorgter Blick ruhte auf Tifa, während sie über das überschwemmte Tal hinweg, den Sonnenaufgang im Rücken, nun endlich zurück nach Midgar flogen.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Was lasst ihr euch hier aufhalten? Es wartet noch ein Kapitel auf euch, los weiter lesen!

Ach ja, meine Darstellung von Chaos orientiert sich an _Final Fantasy 7_, nicht an _Dirge Of Cerberus_. Letztere finde zwar eigentlich ziemlich cool, aber zu YAMTAL hat sie nicht mehr gepasst und weil ich lange vor DoC damit begonnen habe, war's auch nix mehr mit umschreiben.

Lasst doch hören, wie's euch gefallen hat.

Nguyen Tran Loc, 7. Juni 2009 (Steht da wirklich 'ne 9? Keine 5, oder so? Quo vadis, tempestas...? -_-)


	20. Kiss Me Goodbye

**Kapitel XX**

_Kiss Me Goodbye_

_Einen Tag später..._

Lustlos starrte Raika auf ihren Fernseher und zappte unmotiviert durch die Programme. Obwohl es bald schon Mittag war, hatte sie - außer für einen kurzen Aufenthalt im Badezimmer - das Bett noch kein einziges Mal verlassen. Wozu auch? Ihre Bewacher ließen sie nicht viel unternehmen und mit ihren Verletzungen konnte sie ohnehin nichts anstellen. Außerdem hatte sie gar keine Lust, irgendwas zu tun. Alles in ihrem Leben, das vor ein paar Tagen noch einen Sinn ergeben hatte, war weg.

Ihr geliebtes Bike war zerstört. Anstatt zu ihrer Rettung anzurücken, hatte der Kommandant ihr einen unheimlichen Killer auf den Hals gehetzt. Und Elena, die sie zwischenzeitlich für ihre einzige Verbündete hier gehalten hatte, hatte sie belogen, ausgenutzt und dann auch noch damit geprahlt, Lorgan erschossen zu haben.

Sie biss auf ihre Unterlippe und versuchte, nicht schon wieder zu flennen; mit nichts anderem hatte sie die letzte Zeit verbracht. Sie wollte seinen Tod immer noch nicht wahrhaben. Sie hatte fast jeden Tag der vergangenen vier Jahre an Lorgans Seite verbracht, schon bevor sie sich Mishimas Truppe angeschlossen hatten, und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was sie jetzt ohne ihn tun sollte.

Die hier zuständigen Quatschköpfe schienen allerdings genauso wenig zu wissen, was sie mit ihr anstellen sollten. Dieser Reeve hatte durchblicken lassen, dass sie wohl glimpflich davonkommen würde. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sie in ein Heim stecken.

Raika schnaubte verächtlich. Sollten sie ruhig! Lange würde sie sich dort nicht festhalten lassen. Nur hatte sie keine Ahnung, was sie danach machen sollte. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, einfach wieder Bomben zu basteln und dann Elena ausfindig zu machen. Sie würde an dem Versprechen festhalten, das sie dem Miststück gegeben hatte.

Sie wurde unsanft aus ihren Rachegedanken gerissen, als die Tür aufflog und Cid in ihr Zimmer polterte.

"Kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen, alter Sack?", knurrte sie ihn an und sah dann demonstrativ weg. Ihn schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus und warf etwas Schweres auf die Bettdecke - und ihre Zehen darunter.

"Hey, pass doch auf, du Idiot!", schrie sie ihn mehr aus Zorn als aus Schmerz an. Dann erst bemerkte sie, dass es sich bei dem schweren Objekt um einen Stapel Bücher und Zeitschriften handelte. "Was ist das?", fragte sie ihn und versuchte, nur halb interessiert zu wirken.

Er deutete mit seiner gesunden Hand über die Schulter auf den Fernseher. "Was vernünftigeres als der ganze Mist aus dieser Schrottkiste." Seine Stirn legte sich fragend in Falten. "Du kannst doch lesen, oder?"

Raika verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren. Es nervte sie unwahrscheinlich, dass sie im Moment nicht mal demonstrativ ihre Arme verschränken konnte. Sie schaffte es, seinem Blick eine knappe Minute lang standzuhalten, gab aber schließlich doch auf.

"Natürlich kann ich lesen, alter Sack!", schnappte sie. "Ich bin nicht blöd!"

"Hast du dich um dein Bike selbst gekümmert?"

"Ja. Warum?" Langsam wurde sie misstrauisch. Er wollte mehr, als ihr nur wieder auf die Nerven gehen. Er ließ sich nicht annähernd so leicht provozieren wie zuvor.

Sein bohrender Blick haftete immer noch an ihr. "Du kannst also mit Werkzeug und Motoren umgehen?"

"Viel mehr als das, ich bin schließlich ein Genie!", prahlte sie stolz. Das sollte er ruhig wissen! Cid zeigte sich jedoch wenig beeindruckt.

"Für mich bist du in erster Linie eine kleine, irre Bombenlegerin. Aber du scheinst mir gerade geschickt und helle genug zu sein." Er schob ihr den Stapel hin. "Ich bin zwar der Meinung, dass Wissen aus Büchern nur halb soviel bringt wie das, was man sich selbst mit den Händen erarbeitet, aber im Moment kannst du nicht viel anderes tun. Also lies dich einfach schon mal ein bisschen ein."

"Wofür?" Sie sah den Stapel durch. Es waren ausschließlich technische Magazine und Bücher über Motoren und Maschinen. "Worauf willst du hinaus?"

"Du schuldest mir ein Flugzeug."

"Einen Scheiß tu ich!" Erbost warf sie ein Buch und ein paar der Zeitschriften vom Bett. "Du Arsch hast mein Bike geschrottet! Wir sind quitt!"

Ihre Beleidigungen zeigten immer noch keine Wirkung. "Keine Sorge, das habe ich zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber das deckt nur einen Bruchteil von meiner Tiny Bronco ab." Er beugte sich bedrohlich nach vorne, worauf sie bis an das Kopfende ihres Bettes zurück rutschte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte ihr Angst. "Den Rest wirst du für mich abarbeiten."

"WAS? Spinnst du?" Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.

Cid grinste kurz und richtete sich wieder auf. "Mit Reeve hab ich das schon geklärt. Du wirst nicht eingesperrt, stehst dafür aber ab sofort unter meiner Aufsicht", erklärte er ihr und marschierte wieder Richtung Tür. Mehr Diskussion schien er zu dem Thema nicht zu benötigen.

Raika starrte ihm fassungslos hinterher. Es war ihm ernst.

"Soll... Soll das heißen, ich bin jetzt deine Sklavin?"

Cid hielt kurz inne, dann drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um und grinste sie überlegen an. "Das liegt an dir."

x - x - x

Keine einzige Wolke war Himmel zu sehen, als Elena auf die Dachterrasse trat. Sie schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf nach hinten und genoss einen Moment lang einfach nur die warmen Strahlen der Herbstsonne. Es war zwar nur ein subjektives Empfinden, aber der Dauerregen der letzten Tage hatte die vergangenen Ereignisse nur noch anstrengender gemacht. Es schien, als würde mit dem Wetter auch wieder alles andere besser werden.

Das wichtigste war, dass Tifa in der letzten Nacht aus der Intensivstation entlassen worden war. Sie würde sie bald besuchen dürfen.

Außerdem war es unglaublich, was einige Stunden ununterbrochenen Schlafes ohne Alpträume und diese Ruhe in ihrem Kopf für ihre Laune taten. Die hässlichen Streifen, die ihren Körper verunziert hatten, waren ebenfalls verschwunden. Davon hatte Elena sich heute morgen ausgiebig überzeugt indem sie knapp eine Stunde vor dem Spiegel verbracht und sich immer wieder von oben bis unten untersucht hatte. Es war zwar ironisch, aber dank Sarcones zweitem Serum erinnerte sie nun zumindest äußerlich nichts mehr an das, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Außer ihrem Bein - aber die Schuld daran gab sie jemand anderem.

Soviel zu ihrer guten Laune. Mit einem Seufzen öffnete Elena die Augen wieder und blinzelte mehrmals, bis sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte. Schließlich erblickte sie den eigentlichen Grund ihrer Anwesenheit hier.

"Hallo", begann Elena zaghaft, während sie ihm vorsichtig näher kam und neben ihm an die Brüstung trat.

Valentine warf ihr nur einen flüchtigen, aber strengen Blick zu, mit dem er ihre Anwesenheit zur Kenntnis nahm; dann wandte er sich wieder Midgars Skyline zu. Auch wenn er in den Klamotten, die er von Reeve bekommen hatte, deutlich weniger bedrohlich wirkte als damals in der Nacht im Lagerhaus, so jagte er ihr immer noch eine Heidenangst ein.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern fuhr Elena fort. "I-Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für alles. Es war meine Schuld, dass sie dich gefangen genommen haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du durchgemacht hast. Mich haben sie... Ich..." Sie brach ab und schluckte schwer. Darüber wollte sie eigentlich nicht reden. "Ich erinnere mich zum Glück kaum daran."

Es verging eine quälende Ewigkeit, bis Valentine ihr endlich antwortete.

"Was getan ist, ist getan. Du kannst es nicht ungeschehen machen." Er sah sie wieder an; seinem bohrenden Blick hielt sie nicht lange stand und senkte schuldig den Kopf. "Ich plane jedoch nicht, mich an dir zu rächen, wenn es das ist, wovor du Angst hast. Im Übrigen musst du dir erst einmal selbst verzeihen."

Elena seufzte, auch wenn sie unsicher war, ob es erleichtert oder niedergeschlagen war. Sie wusste nicht, was für eine Antwort sie überhaupt erwartet hatte - diese war es jedoch nicht. Aber noch näher an Vergebung würde sie bei ihm wohl nicht herankommen. Wahrscheinlich war es das Beste, sie einfach hinzunehmen. Unschlüssig, was sie nun sagen sollte, folgte sie seinem wieder in die Ferne gewanderten Blick. Es vergingen mehrere Minuten, in denen die beiden Turks einfach nur schweigsam nebeneinander standen.

"Was sind wir?", fragte Elena, als sie die Stille schließlich nicht mehr aushielt. "Ich meine, bin ich jetzt unsterblich?"

Die Frage war ihr ernst. Zu Beginn ihrer Jagd damals hatte sie Valentines Akte gelesen. Als Turk war er mit siebenundzwanzig vorläufig aus ShinRas Aufzeichnungen verschwunden. Davor war er ein normaler Mensch gewesen, soweit das auf einen Turk zutreffen konnte, mit Eltern und einem nachvollziehbaren Lebenslauf. Das war über dreißig Jahre her. Er wirkte nicht, wie jemand, der demnächst Sechzig wurde. Die Vorstellung, in absehbarer Zeit wie Valentine auszusehen - leichenblass und diese dämonisch roten Augen - jagte einen kalten Schauer über Elenas Rücken.

Diesmal musste sie nicht ganz so lange auf eine Antwort warten. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war bereits tot, als Hojo sein Werk an mir verrichtete. Aber ob wir unsterblich sind?" Für einen Moment glaubte Elena, so etwas wie einen Hauch von Amüsement in seiner Stimme wahrzunehmen. "Ich überlasse es dir, das auszuprobieren."

Elena schmunzelte kurz und gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden; immerhin hatte er Recht. Sie würde sich jedenfalls nicht aus Neugierde vor einen Zug werfen. Es war wohl das Beste, einfach abzuwarten, was die Zukunft mit sich brachte. Wenn es nach Elena ging, war ihr Zustand ohnehin nicht von Dauer.

"Wirst du hier bleiben?", fragte sie Valentine. "Um auf Arculas Heilmittel zu warten?"

"Es gibt keines."

Die knappe Antwort war genug, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen. "Wa... Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Weil es kein Gegenmittel für das gibt, was ich getan habe. Oder für das, was du getan hast."

Sie hatte mit diesem Mann bereits zweimal auf Leben und Tod gekämpft, seine dunkle Seite hautnah erlebt, aber der Blick, den er ihr gerade zuwarf, ließ ihre Seele gefrieren. Dementsprechend war sie eingeschüchtert.

"W-Was bitte meinst du damit? Ich habe nichts getan. Das war Sarcone."

Valentine ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, sein Blick wurde nur noch unerträglicher. Schließlich begann er zu erklären.

"Du warst auch einmal ein Turk. Du wirst Sachen getan haben, auf die du nicht stolz bist - zumindest hoffe ich für dich, dass du nicht stolz darauf bist. Aber dennoch hast davor deine Augen verschlossen und bist weiter deinen Weg gegangen, ohne dich lange umzusehen, weil es so besser oder einfacher schien. So ist es ein Leichtes die eigenen Sünden zu übersehen und zu vergessen. Aber eines Tages kehren sie zurück und dann zeigen sie uns ihre hässliche Fratze. Sie zeigen uns was wir getan haben; was wir sind. Dafür gibt es kein Heilmittel. Denn die Wahrheit ist: Wir waren schon lange zuvor Monster."

"Blödsinn!" Noch während er gesprochen hatte, war trotziger Zorn in Elena hochgekocht. Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und begann, hin und her zu marschieren, um ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen. "Du redest als wäre das unser unvermeidbares Schicksal gewesen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es bei dir war, aber ich war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und bin einem Irren in die Hände gefallen, der mich für ein Experiment missbraucht hat. Und das ist etwas, das sich rückgängig machen lässt."

"Das habe ich auch einmal geglaubt." Sie glaubte, einen Funken Schmerz in seinen Augen zu erkennen, ansonsten blieb Valentine aber ungerührt. "Dass ich in einem ungerechten Alptraum gefangen bin. Dass es einen Ausweg geben muss. Dass es vielleicht vorbei geht, wenn ich einfach nur die Augen verschließe und es ignoriere. Aber es ging nicht vorbei. Bis ich erkannte, dass alles so kommen musste. Dass alles, was ich getan oder nicht getan habe, zu diesem Punkt geführt hat. Ich habe Jahrzehnte gebraucht, bis ich das verstanden hatte. Vielleicht brauchst du ebenfalls soviel Zeit, bis du es verstehst."

"Was willst du mir sagen? Dass wir es verdient haben?"

"Du hast dich dazu entschieden, ein Turk zu werden. Menschen zu töten."

"Weil ich sonst nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Ich hatte keine Wahl!", schrie Elena voll Wut. Das schlimmste war seine Gleichgültigkeit, er ließ sich davon nicht einmal beeindrucken. Mit geballten Fäusten wartete sie auf eine Reaktion. Irgendeine. Schließlich stieß sie ihren Frust mit einem lauten Seufzen aus und wandte sich zum Gehen. Eine Diskussion mit ihm war sinnlos.

"Du hast Recht", meinte sie, ihm bereits den Rücken zugekehrt. "Du und ich, wir unterscheiden uns. Ich war hier, weil ich mich entschuldigen wollte. Das habe ich getan. Leb wohl!"

"Eines Tages wirst du vielleicht erkennen, dass du immer eine Wahl hattest. Wenn es soweit ist, können wir diese Unterhaltung noch einmal führen."

Aufs Neue erzürnt fuhr Elena herum.

"Ich werde ganz sicher nicht..."

Sie stockte. Valentine war verschwunden.

"Freak", murmelte sie leise. Dann trat sie an das Geländer und blickte auf die Stadt hinab. Das hatte sie nun davon. Eigentlich hätte die Entschuldigung bei Valentine den gegenteiligen Effekt haben sollen, aber nun fühlte sie sich mieser als zuvor.

Gerade als sie sich damit trösten wollte, jetzt wenigstens die sonnige Dachterrasse für sich allein zu haben, hörte sie Schritte hinter ihr.

"Hier versteckst du dich also."

Reno. Genervt schloss sie die Augen. Das Schicksal meinte es heute nicht gut mit ihr.

"Arcula will dich nochmal sehen", teilte er ihr mit, während er näher kam.

Elena drehte sich nicht zu ihm um und atmete lange aus, in der schwachen Hoffnung, genug Kraft sammeln zu können, seine Gegenwart einfach zu tolerieren.

"Kann ich danach endlich zu Tifa?", ignorierte sie seine Aufforderung.

"Wo denkst du, dass du bist? Im Vergnügungspark? Wir sagen dir, wann du wo hingehst."

Sie konnte sein überhebliches Lächeln förmlich hören. Unwillens, sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen einzulassen, drehte Elena sich entschlossen um und marschierte ohne Augenkontakt an ihm vorbei auf die Tür zu. Ärgerlicherweise packte er sie an der Schulter und hielt sie an.

"Warum so schlecht gelaunt? Ich bekomme fast das Gefühl, du magst mich nicht mehr."

"Das fragst du noch?", platzte es aus ihr heraus. "Ich hasse dich! Absolut alles, was mir widerfahren ist, ist deine Schuld."

Er grinste immer noch. Warum musste der Dreckskerl immer dieses Grinsen vor sich her tragen? Angewidert stieß sie seine Hand beiseite und eilte zur Eingangstür.

"Es sind immer die anderen, nicht wahr?", rief er ihr hinterher. "Du kannst für nichts gerade stehen. Deshalb warst du auch nie mehr als ein Pseudo-Turk."

Elena spürte ihren ganzen Körper beben vor hilflosem Zorn. Eine Hand bereits am Türgriff, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Jetzt wollte sie den Blickkontakt. Er sollte wissen, dass sie es ernst meinte.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn ich die Gelegenheit dazu habe, werde ich dich umbringen."

Reno lachte nur. "Viel Glück."

x - x - x

_Später..._

Schwerfällig öffnete Tifa ihre Augen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, aber sie war immer noch so erschöpft, dass sie die meiste Zeit schnell wieder einschlief. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihre Sicht scharf wurde, dann erst erkannte sie den blonden Schopf ihres ersten Besuchers.

"Hey", begrüßte sie Cloud schwach.

"Hi." Er wirkte besorgt, aber auch erleichtert. Sie bemerkte, dass er ihre Hand hielt. "Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt."

"War nicht meine Absicht." Tifa dachte angestrengt nach. Chaos hatte sie beinahe umgebracht, das wusste sie noch. Danach erinnerte sie sich an nichts mehr, bis sie von piependen medizinischen Apparaten umringt aufgewacht war. Von den Vorfällen dazwischen hatte ihr bisher niemand berichtet.

"Was ist passiert, Cloud? Wie haben wir es geschafft, da noch einmal lebend herauszukommen?"

"Elena. Sie hat Vincent aufgehalten."

"Sie lebt noch?" Freudig überrascht versuchte Tifa sich aufzusetzen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Stattdessen bestrafte ihr Körper sie mit Schmerzsignalen aus allen Richtungen.

"Nicht bewegen", ermahnte Cloud sie, bevor er auf ihre Frage antwortete. "Ja, Elena geht es bestens. Vincent übrigens auch. Er ist wohl nur etwas in seinem Stolz verletzt."

"Das ist gut." Erleichtert entspannte Tifa sich und ließ sich tiefer in ihre Kissen sinken. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich schuldig, weil sie an Vincent gar nicht gedacht hatte, obwohl der Einsatz in erster Linie seiner Rettung gedient hatte. Sie war einfach zu froh, dass Elena noch lebte. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass die Turk noch am Leben war, nachdem Chaos sie aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte.

"Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?", fragte sie, um von dem schrecklichen Gedanken wegzukommen.

"Einer der Ärzte meinte, zehn Tage mindestens."

Ernüchtert stieß Tifa einen langen Seufzer aus. "Ich schließe mich Cids Meinung an: Ich will meine Materia zurück."

"Reeve ist ziemlich stur in dieser Hinsicht, aber ich versuche weiterhin mein Glück." Unvermittelt sah Cloud zur Tür. "Da ist noch jemand hier, um dich zu sehen."

Tifa folgte seinem Blick und spürte, wie ihre Mundwinkel nach oben schossen, als sie den Neuankömmling erkannte. "Elena!", rief sie erfreut, aber immer noch geschwächt.

Cloud drückte ihre Hand ein letztes Mal und stand auf. "Ich lasse euch allein."

"Danke", sagte Elena leise, als er an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum trat und die Tür hinter sich schloss; anschließend begann sie zu lächeln. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich als Letztes zu dir gesagt habe, du sollst dich verstecken", meinte sie mit gespieltem Vorwurf. "Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht."

"Ich auch", scherzte Tifa und stellte dabei fest, dass selbst ein leichtes Lachen ihr ebenfalls weh tat. Sie musterte Elena. Die Turk wirkte frischer und ausgeschlafener als jemals zuvor. "Wie geht es _dir_?"

"Großartig." Als Beweis streifte Elena ihre Ärmel zurück und präsentierte ihre Unterarme. Tifa erkannte sofort, was sie ihr damit zeigen wollte: Die roten Streifen, die sich mit fortschreitender Verwandlung immer weiter ausgebreitet hatten, waren verschwunden.

"Arcula meint, die Arbeit an einem besseren Gegenmittel geht gut voran", fuhr Elena fort, geriet dann aber ins Stocken und setzte sich auf den Hocker neben Tifas Bett. Die Art, wie sie mit ihrem Blick auswich, verriet Tifa, dass ihr etwas unangenehm war. "Ich... ich muss dir etwas sagen."

"Was hast du?"

"Ich werde nicht hier bleiben."

Das kam überraschend. Tifa brauchte einen Moment, bis sie sich für eine Antwort gesammelt hatte. "A-Aber dein Deal mit Reeve?"

"Reeve ist mir egal."

"Elena", protestierte Tifa in warnendem Tonfall. "Ohne das Gegenmittel wirst du dich in ein paar Tagen wieder verwandeln, das..."

"Für wie dumm hältst du mich?", unterbrach die Turk sie, bevor Tifa mit ihrer vorwurfsvollen Rede richtig in Fahrt geriet. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln zeigte sich in ihrem Gesicht. "Ich habe Arcula bestochen. Er versorgt mich auch weiter mit dem Gegenmittel und arbeitet gleichzeitig an einem Heilmittel."

Tifa war zu sprachlos, um darauf antworten zu können. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Elena sie anlog. Sie konnte sogar verstehen, warum sie es tat. Die Vorstellung, ein Leben als Versuchskaninchen führen zu müssen war nicht die angenehmste, auch wenn Tifa annahm, dass Reeve dafür sorgte, dass Elena besser behandelt wurde, als es bei Sarcone der Fall gewesen war. Aber dieser Plan bedeutete, dass Elena sich wieder auf der Flucht befinden würde - wer wusste schon wie lange diesmal. Und so wie es sich anhörte, wollte Elena alleine gehen. Tifa verspürte einen Schmerz, der nichts mit ihren Wunden zu tun hatte. Vor allem, weil sie wusste, dass Elena sich nicht umstimmen lassen würde.

"Aber vorher schulde ich dir noch etwas", wechselte Elena abrupt das Thema und hielt ihr einen silbernen Armreif vor die Nase, in dessen Fassung eine grün leuchtende Kugel eingelassen war - eine Materia. Tifa musste nicht raten, um welche Art es sich dabei handelte.

"Wo hast du das her?"

"Ebenfalls von Arcula", erklärte Elena, während sie den Reif an ihrem Handgelenk anbrachte. "Der Mann mag ein seltsamer Eierkopf sein, aber er hat gute Verbindungen. Darf ich?"

Tifa nickte stumm, woraufhin Elena ihren rechten Arm ergriff. Ein schwaches Leuchten erschien um die Hand der Turk, als diese begann die magischen Kräfte der Materia anzuzapfen. Sie berührte Tifas Hand und arbeitete sich von den vom Kampf geschundenen Fingern aus den Arm entlang zur Schulter vor. Tifa genoss das angenehme, warme Kribbeln, als ihre Blessuren und Kratzer unter Elenas Berührung verheilten. Ihre Wohltäterin beugte sich über sie und wiederholte die Prozedur am anderen Arm. An der Schulter, die Ajig ihr ausgekugelt hatte, verharrte sie einen kleinen Moment länger, dann wanderten Elenas Hände weiter zu ihrer Stirn, um sich um die genähten Platzwunden zu kümmern.

"Das fühlt sich gut an", murmelte Tifa entspannt, als Elena ihre Hände wegnahm. Sie konnte bereits spüren, wie Kraft in ihre Glieder zurückkehrte. Sollte nur irgendein Arzt versuchen, sie zehn Tage hier zu behalten!

"Wir sind noch nicht ganz fertig."

Elena schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schob ihre Hände behutsam unter Tifas Krankenhaushemd, bis sie ihren bandagierten Bauch erreichte. Tifa entwich ein lautes Seufzen, als Elena erneut ihre Magie wirkte. Die warme Berührung, unter der ihre Haut und die zerrissenen Muskeln wieder zusammenwuchsen, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Tränen der Erleichterung traten ihr aus den Augen. Aber die Behandlung war immer noch nicht abgeschlossen. Elenas Hände glitten weiter nach oben, ihre Flanke entlang bis zu der Stelle, wo Trax' Kugel sie getroffen hatte. Tifa fühlte einen leichten Stich, als die zerschossene Rippe sich regenerierte und damit auch die Heilung ihrer letzten Wunde beschleunigt wurde.

Tifa hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, so sehr hatte sie Elenas Behandlung genossen. Auch jetzt kostete sie noch verzückt die Nachwirkungen des altvertrauten Gefühls aus, das sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte. Erst das Paar Lippen, das sich sanft auf die ihren presste, holte sie aus ihrem Taumel zurück. Im selben Moment, als sie die Augen öffnete, zog sich Elena auch schon wieder zurück.

"War das jetzt eine angenehmere Situation als die letzten beiden Male?", fragte die Turk mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Tifa erwiderte es. "Ich lasse es mal als eine solche durchgehen." Sie bewegte testweise ihre Arme und setzte sich im Bett auf. Ein paar Tage würde ihr immer noch alles weh tun. Selbst Heilmateria konnte Wunden nicht einfach so spurlos verschwinden lassen, aber nun fühlten sich ihre Verletzungen nur noch nach einem schlimmen Muskelkater und ein paar gröberen Kratzern an.

"Danke."

"Jetzt sind wir quitt."

"Nein", widersprach Tifa scharf, was Elena sichtlich erschreckte. "Quitt sind Menschen, die danach nichts mehr miteinander zu tun haben."

"S-So habe ich es nicht gemeint", gab die Turk kleinlaut von sich.

"Wir sind..." Tifa umfasste Elenas Hand mit den ihrigen und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. "Freunde, Elena. Ich würde dir jederzeit wieder helfen."

"I-Ich dir auch." Ein schwaches Lächeln, das jedoch nicht richtig überzeugt wirken wollte, kehrte auf das Gesicht der anderen Frau zurück.

"Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

x - x - x

_Ein paar Tage später..._

Midgars Flughafen war der größte der Welt und dementsprechend überfüllt. Menschen von überall her wollten überall hin. Die meisten davon hatten es eilig und waren schlecht gelaunt, aber Tifa hatte sich in einer derart lauten Menschenmenge noch nie wohler gefühlt. Obwohl sie noch nicht vollständig genesen war und jeder Rempler, den sie abbekam, nach wie vor schmerzte, war es befreiend, sich wieder ohne die Angst verfolgt und erkannt zu werden, unter Leute begeben zu können.

Ebenso war sie froh, den Midgar-Tower verlassen zu haben. Man hatte sich zwar gut um sie gekümmert, aber das Gebäude würde für sie immer das ShinRa-Hauptquartier bleiben. Sie fühlte sich dort einfach nicht wohl. Eigentlich galt das mittlerweile für ganz Midgar. Und ohne ihre Bar oder irgendwelche anderen Besitztümer hatte sie auch nichts mehr, was sie hier festhielt. Reeve hatte angeboten, ihr finanziell unter die Arme zu greifen. Tifa glaubte zwar nicht, dass sie es annehmen würde, war ihm aber sehr dankbar dafür. Zudem stand ihr das Angebot noch längere Zeit offen. Zuerst einmal wollte sie Barret und Marlene besuchen. Sie hatte die beiden schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gesehen. In Corel würde sie in aller Ruhe ihre Verletzungen auskurieren und sich überlegen, wie es mit ihrem Leben weiter gehen sollte.

"Was soll das heißen, es gab kein Wechselgeld?" Cids erregte Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als der Pilot mit seinem neuen Schützling aus dem Snackshop zurückkehrte. "Das waren fünfzig Gil! Was kann so eine verdammte Dose Cola denn bitte kosten?"

"Fünfzig Gil offensichtlich. Am Flughafen ist alles teurer", erklärte Raika ungerührt und nippte an ihrem Getränk, wobei Tifa glaubte, ein freches Grinsen zu erkennen.

Mit ihren identischen Armschlingen und den ewigen Zankereien gaben die beiden ein komisches Bild ab, das Tifa ein ums andere Mal zum Schmunzeln brachte. Raika ließ zwar keine Gelegenheit aus, Cid das Leben schwer zu machen, aber echte Fluchtversuche hatte sie bisher keine unternommen. Tifa glaubte nicht, dass das an ihrer Verletzung lag. Das Mädchen stand mit genauso wenig wie sie selbst da. Sie bezeichnete sich zwar ständig als Cids Sklavin, aber etwas an Raika strahlte eine gewisse Art der Erleichterung aus. Wahrscheinlich war sie froh so etwas wie ein Heim und eine Aufgabe vor sich zu haben. Bei Cid war sich Tifa ebenfalls nicht sicher, ob er das ganze wirklich nur wegen seinem zerstörten Flugzeugs mitmachte.

"So, wir müssen dann langsam los", meinte Cloud, nachdem er von der Gepäckaufgabe zurück gekommen war. Tifas eigener Flug ging über eine Stunde später.

"Pass auf dich auf!", begann Cid die Verabschiedung und umarmte sie, so gut es sein Zustand eben zuließ. "Grüß Barret von uns."

"Mach ich. Und du werd' wieder gesund. Ihr beide." Sie wandte sich mit einem Lächeln an Raika und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. "So schlimm, wie du denkst ist er gar nicht, also treib ihn bitte nicht komplett in den Wahnsinn."

Raika zuckte ungerührt mit ihrer Schulter und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Getränk. "Ja ja."

Bevor Tifa sich von Cloud verabschieden konnte, warf Cid einen schnell Blick zwischen ihr und ihm hin und her, dann schob er Raika an, um sie in Bewegung zu versetzen.

"Los komm! Wir müssen dem Anfänger von Piloten noch klar machen, dass er seine Maschine heute nicht selber fliegen wird."

"Du spinnst doch!", rief der Teenager im Weggehen. "Außerdem, hör auf mich zu schubsen. Du kannst doch einfach sagen, dass wir nicht beim Knutschen stören sollen."

Tifa und Cloud stießen gleichzeitig ein kurzes Lachen aus.

"Ich glaube, das haben wir hinter uns", sagte Cloud, während er dem ungleichen Paar hinterher blickte.

"Ja, haben wir", pflichtete Tifa ihm mit etwas mehr Wehmut in der Stimme bei, dann trat sie dennoch auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor sie ihn fest umarmte. "Mach's gut."

Er erwiderte die Umarmung. "Ja, du auch."

"Danke, dass du wieder einmal den Lebensretter für mich gespielt hast."

"Das war ich nicht alleine."

Ein betrübtes Gefühl schlich sich in Tifas Gedanken. Das Gespräch in ihrem Krankenzimmer war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie sie gesehen hatte. Gleich darauf hatte Elena die Situation ausgenutzt und sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Vincent war ebenso verschwunden. Reeve war außer sich gewesen. Berechtigterweise, wie Tifa zugeben musste, aber es gefiel ihr, Elena in Freiheit zu wissen. Dennoch nagte etwas an ihr. Vor etwas mehr als zwei Wochen hatte sie noch nicht mal einen Gedanken an Elena verschwendet, nun war es so, als würde ihr plötzlich ein kostbarer Teil ihres Lebens fehlen.

"Du kommst zurecht?", fragte Cloud, als er sich aus der Umarmung löste.

"Ja." Tifa fühlte sich ertappt und versuchte, die Gedanken zu verdrängen. "Ja, klar. Ich setze mich in die Sonne, bestelle mir einen großen Kaffee und blättere durch irgendwelche Zeitschriften. Die Stunde wird schnell vorüber sein."

"Das meinte ich nicht."

Sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er genau wusste, was ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Seufzend sah Tifa durch die Fenster der Abflughalle in die Ferne.

"Ob ich sie wohl nochmal wieder sehe?"

"Man trifft sich immer zweimal im Leben. So sagt man doch, oder?"

Ja, das Sprichwort kannte sie. Aber es half ihr nichts. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Glaubst du, es gibt auch ein drittes Mal?"

"Warum nicht?" Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. "Bei uns hat es ja auch geklappt."

Tifa musste unwillkürlich lachen. "Wenn man das 'klappen' nennen will." Aber sie wusste, was er ihr damit sagen wollte. "Danke."

Bevor sie in die Bedrängnis kam, nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie noch sagen sollte, wurde seine Flugnummer über die Lautsprecher durchgerufen.

"Ich muss dann wirklich los."

"Ja, gute Reise."

Cloud drückte sie ein letztes Mal, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen. Tifa sah ihm nach, dann fiel ihr doch noch eine Sache ein, die sie auf dem Herzen hatte. Kurz entschlossen lief sie ihm hinterher.

"Cloud."

"Hm?"

Sie biss sich auf Unterlippe und zögerte einen Moment. Eigentlich ging es sie ja nichts an.

"Ich weiß, dass in Nibelheim jemand auf dich wartet", begann sie dann vorsichtig. "Wenn du sie schon für nicht erwähnenswert hältst, dann sei wenigstens so fair und sag ihr, wie es ist. Mit den Toten können wir nicht mithalten. Keine Frau kann etwas dafür, dass sie nicht Aeris ist."

Sein Blick wurde nachdenklich und fiel zu Boden. Tifa konnte förmlich beobachten, wie ihre Worte auf ihn einwirkten.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", gab er schließlich zu. "Ich werde wohl ohnehin nicht mehr lange dort bleiben."

Dann marschierte er endgültig davon. Diesmal lief Tifa ihm nicht mehr nach. Sie wartete, bis er durch das Gate verschwunden war, dann bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menschen zum Aussichtsdeck. Es war ein sonniger Tag und trotz der herbstlichen Temperaturen hielten sich eine Vielzahl Personen hier oben auf und beobachteten die Flugzeuge beim Starten und Landen. Dennoch fand Tifa ein kleines Eck, in dem sie relativ ungestört war. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Geländer und beobachtete, wie ihre Freunde in ihr Flugzeug stiegen. Cids wilde Gesten deuteten darauf hin, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, den Piloten von seinem Posten zu verdrängen.

In aller Ruhe beobachtete Tifa das Flugzeug, wie es fertig beladen wurde, auf die Startbahn rollte, an Geschwindigkeit aufnahm, abhob und letztendlich am Himmel immer kleiner wurde.

Als sie sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, wurde sie von einem warmen Windstoß erfasst. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte Tifa zum Himmel.

"Ich denke, ich weiß jetzt, was du mir sagen wolltest, auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass du _das_ damit gemeint hast. Trotzdem ist es schön zu wissen, dass du immer noch für uns sorgst."

Einer Antwort gleich fegte ein zweiter Hauch über sie hinweg.

"Ich vermisse dich auch, Aeris."

x - x - x

"Ist das alles, Reeve? Ist _das_ dein abschließender Bericht?"

Reeve drückte seinen Rücken durch, als er sich bemühte möglichst aufrecht zu stehen.

"Ja, Sir."

Der Verteidigungsminister von Midgar trommelte unzufrieden mit seinen Fingern auf dem Schreibtisch. Er war sein direkter Vorgesetzter, deshalb war es für Reeve keine neue Erfahrung hier zu stehen, dennoch empfand er es immer wieder als unangenehm. Das Büro hoch über Midgar glich mehr einem Thronsaal als sonst etwas. Es gab keine Sitzgelegenheiten für etwaige Besucher und auf dem Schreibtisch hatte er bis heute noch kein einziges Blatt Papier oder auch nur einen Stift liegen sehen. Die Statur des Ministers und die Art, wie er in seinem Sessel saß, riefen ebenfalls ungewollte Erinnerungen an Präsident ShinRa in Reeve hervor.

"Das ist eine einzige Katastrophe, ein Desaster!", fuhr der aufgebrachte Minister fort und blätterte ein weiteres Mal oberflächlich durch Reeves Bericht. "Was sollen wir damit anfangen? Ihr konntet keinen einzigen Beweis finden, um unseren Verdacht zu untermauern. Von Sarcones Aufzeichnungen und Ergebnissen konnte nichts sicher gestellt werden."

"Jemand, den wir nicht auf dem Radar hatten, war sehr gründlich dabei sämtliche Spuren zu verwischen."

"Und dann sind dir auch noch die beiden einzigen lebenden Exemplare aus dem Hauptquartier entkommen?"

"Ich werde Reno beauftragen, sich darum zu kümmern, sobald er sich erholt hat."

"Wir haben viele gute Männer bei dieser Sache verloren. Wenigstens ist es uns gelungen, Mishimas Söldnertruppe zu zerschlagen, also war nicht alles umsonst. Das macht immerhin ein Problem weniger aus ShinRas Hinterlassenschaft." Sein harter Blick fixierte sich auf Reeve. "Was ist mit den gestohlenen Jenova-Zellkulturen?"

"Sie werden im Bericht nicht erwähnt. Ganz so, wie Sie es wollten."

"Ja ja, aber was ist mit ihnen geschehen?"

"Es deutet vieles darauf hin, dass Sarcone sie Mishima verabreicht hat, um ihn von seinen schweren Verletzungen zu heilen."

"Beide, oder nur eine?"

"... Beide... Nehmen wir an..."

"Wollen wir es hoffen. Sollte das jemals herauskommen, werden Köpfe rollen."

"Ich habe sämtliche Archive auf den Kopf stellen lassen. So etwas wie mit Sarcone wird nie wieder geschehen."

"Zumindest eines hat uns diese Sache gezeigt: Wir brauchen wirklich Spezialisten für weitere Situationen dieser Art."

"Sir?"

"Der Rat hat deinem Antrag zugestimmt", erklärte der Minister. "Du darfst ein neues Team um Reno aufbauen, dass sich in Zukunft um die delikateren Angelegenheiten unseres Arbeitsbereichs kümmern soll. Schließlich wurden Zivilisten mit in die Sache hineingezogen. Das ist ein untragbarer Zustand!"

"Diese _Zivilisten_ sind meine Freunde, Sir. Ich vertraue ihnen. Außerdem haben sie nur die Spitze des Eisberges gesehen."

"Ich glaube dir, aber trotzdem soll es nicht mehr vorkommen. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Gut, du kannst gehen."

Ohne sich seine Erleichterung anmerken zu lassen, wandte sich Reeve zum Gehen.

"Halt! Eines noch", rief ihm der Minister hinterher. "Dieses neue Team. Nenne es nach Möglichkeit nicht 'Turks'. Wir wollen schließlich kein falsches Bild vermitteln."

"Das hatte ich nicht vor, Sir."

x - x - x

"Dass sich diese Spinner überhaupt trauen, für so etwas Geld zu nehmen", schimpfte Cid laut, als er die Tür zu seinem Haus unsanft öffnete.

Cloud folgte ihm schweigend ins Innere. Der nächste kommerzielle Flughafen lag nicht gerade in der Nähe von Rocket-Town. Zwei Stunden lang Busfahren war für Cid, der es gewohnt war, vor seiner Haustür zu landen, eine neue Erfahrung gewesen - eine, auf die er gerne verzichtet hätte. Das hatte auch jeder ihrer Mitreisenden deutlich zu hören bekommen. Das Rauchverbot mochte auch damit zu tun gehabt haben.

"Willst du da draußen Wurzeln schlagen?", pfiff er Raika an und winkte sie ins Haus. Das Mädchen folgte der Aufforderung im Schneckentempo, aber Cid ignorierte die erneute Provokation zur Ausnahme mal. "Shera! Ich bin zu Hause."

"Das war nicht zu überhören", ertönte Sheras Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Hauses.

"Sag bloß, diese Shera gibt's wirklich", meinte Raika leise zu Cloud.

"Was hattest du denn gedacht?"

"Dass ich an einen perversen, alten Sklavenhändler verkauft wurde."

Bevor er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, betrat Shera das Zimmer.

"Willkommen zu..." Ihre freudige Begrüßung blieb ihr sichtbar im Hals stecken, als sie Cids Verletzung bemerkte. "Was hast du denn angestellt?"

"Das ist eine längere Geschichte, erzähl' ich nachher. Shera, die kleine Irre hier ist unser Gast. Kleine Irre, Shera. Benimm' dich gefälligst ihr gegenüber."

"Mein Name ist Raika, nicht 'Kleine Irre'!"

"Hallo, Raika", begrüßte Shera das Mädchen und meinte dann mit Blick auf die Armschlinge: "Lass mich raten. Das ist auch eine längere Geschichte?"

Ohne langes Zögern deutete Raika anklagend auf Cid. "Er hat mir die Schulter gebrochen, mein Bike in die Luft gesprengt und mich dann auch noch versklavt!"

Shera warf Cid einen viel sagenden Blick zu, den Cloud so noch nicht von ihr kannte, bevor sie sich mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln wieder an Raika wandte. "Ich sehe, du hast Cid bereits von seiner besten Seite kennen gelernt."

"Ich hab ihr das Leben gerettet!", protestierte der Pilot vergebens. "Außerdem hat sie meine Tiny Bronco..."

Ohne auf Cids Einwand zu achten, nahm Shera das Mädchen an der Hand und führte es davon. "Komm mit, Raika. Wir haben hier hinten noch ein Zimmer frei. Ist das alles was du dabei hast?"

"Ja. Meine Granaten hat er mir nämlich auch weggenommen...", war das letzte, was Cloud von den beiden hörte, bevor sie den Raum verließen. Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Cid verzweifelt den Kopf hängen ließ und die Augen mit seiner Hand bedeckte.

"Warum zur Hölle hab ich mir das nur angetan?"

"Weil du guter Kerl bist und es das richtige war."

"Pah! Das werd' ich erst noch sehen. Ich hab jetzt schon das Gefühl, ich altere doppelt so schnell wie zuvor." Schneller als Cloud es einem Einarmigen zugetraut hatte, hatte Cid sich eine Zigarette angesteckt. Er nahm zwei schnelle Züge, die ihn sichtbar entspannten. "Willst du was zu trinken?"

"Danke, aber ich sollte nach Cesku sehen..."

Cid winkte ab. "Bitte! Dein dämlicher Vogel hat's so lange ohne dich ausgehalten, ein paar Minuten mehr machen da auch nichts mehr aus."

"Nein, das nicht, aber ich sollte mich dann langsam auf den Weg machen."

"Hast du sie noch alle? Es wird dunkel, bevor du die Berge überhaupt erreicht hast. Und da oben ist doch mittlerweile sicher alles zugeschneit." Cid klopfte ihm fest auf die Schulter. "Du bleibst die Nacht über hier, mein Freund. Wir hatten noch nicht mal die Gelegenheit, unseren großen Sieg zu feiern. Dein Bergkaff kann auch bis morgen auf dich warten."

Cloud hatte dem nicht viel entgegenzusetzen. Tifas letzte Worte hatten zwar ein schlechtes Gewissen bei ihm ausgelöst, aber das war nichts, was sich nicht auch noch um einen Tag verschieben ließe.

"Also gut, Cid. Du hast mich überzeugt."

x - x - x

"Das soll es nun gewesen sein? Die glücklichen Sieger kehren nach Hause zurück?"

"Was stört dich daran so sehr?", fragte Aeris, von seinem schroffen Tonfall überrascht.

"Du hast meine Zeit verschwendet!", fuhr Sephiroth sie an. "Du hast mir weisgemacht, unser aller Zukunft stünde auf dem Spiel, aber stattdessen hast du mich nur benutzt, deinen Freunden dabei zu helfen, Vincent zu befreien. Jenova hatte nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun."

"Du musst ihre Präsenz doch auch gespürt haben", entgegnete sie ihm defensiv, aber ruhig.

"Ja, das habe ich. Und? Mishima trug ihre Zellen wohl in sich. Dennoch war er immer noch der gleiche alte Narr."

"Du denkst also, er ist tot?"

"Es schert mich nicht. Das nächste Mal, wenn du deinem geliebten Cloud beistehen willst, tu es gefälligst alleine."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in den Tiefen des Lebensstroms und ließ sie alleine zurück. Aeris warf einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Cloud, dann schloss sie das Fenster zur Welt der Lebenden. Sie war froh, dass es ein gutes Ende genommen hatte. Auch wenn sie es nicht als Zeitverschwendung ansah, so hoffte sie, Sephiroth würde Recht behalten und sie hätte die Sache für größer befunden, als sie es gewesen war. Aber das düstere Gefühl, das sie vor einiger Zeit verspürt hatte, jenes kalte Grausen, das sich wie ein Krebsgeschwür durch ihren Geist fraß, war immer noch da.

Es fühlte sich nicht wie eine Einbildung an.

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

Nein, das war immer noch nicht das Ende. Ein bisschen was kommt noch. Also schnell weiterlesen!

Einen Kommentar, wie's euch gefallen hat, dürft ihr aber trotzdem gerne hinterlassen ^^

Nguyen Tran Loc, 20. Juni 2009


	21. Epilog

**Epilog**

_Drei Wochen später..._

Tifa erlaubte sich ein Gefühl des verbotenen Stolzes, als sich das Türschloss schon nach dem zweiten Versuch mit einem unterwürfigen Klicken öffnete. Noch hatte sie nicht alles aus ihrer Zeit bei Avalanche verlernt. Kaum hatte sie die Tür hinter sich zugezogen, schälte sie sich aus ihrer Jacke. Sie hatte wirklich unterschätzt, wie warm es um diese Jahreszeit in Costa del Sol immer noch war. In Corel, das nur ein paar Stunden Zugfahrt im Landesinneren lag, war es deutlich kälter gewesen.

Nachdem sie ihre Jacke aufgehängt hatte sah Tifa sich in Ruhe um. Elenas Apartment war kleiner als es die Wohnung über ihrer Bar gewesen war, aber deutlich hübscher. Das Zimmer, in dem Tifa sich gerade befand, diente offensichtlich als Wohnzimmer. Es wirkte gemütlich und hell. Ein großes Panoramafenster ermöglichte den Blick aufs Meer. Hinter der Tür am anderen Ende vermutete sie Schlafzimmer und Bad. Die Küche hingegen war nur ein kleines Eck als Teil des Wohnzimmers und sah nicht so aus, als würde sie oft benutzt werden.

Auf einer Kommode entdeckte sie mehrere Bilderrahmen mit Fotos darin. Elena in der Stadt, Elena am Strand, Elena auf einer Party. Sie hob eines davon hoch. Als Tifa mit ihrer Fingerspitze über Elenas Gesicht auf dem Foto fuhr und dabei die leichte Staubschicht wegwischte, wurde ihr wieder klar, wie wenig sie eigentlich über die andere Frau wusste. Wer hatte diese Fotos gemacht? Hatte sie hier Freunde? Sie wirkte glücklich auf den Bildern. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut.

Die vergangenen Wochen in Corel waren zwar erholsam und eine willkommene Ablenkung gewesen, aber mit jedem verstrichenen Tag war ihr klarer geworden, dass sie Elena nicht nur vermisste, weil sie sich in der anstrengenden gemeinsam verbrachten Zeit so sehr an ihre Gegenwart gewöhnt hatte. Ein derartiges Gefühl wäre nach ein paar Tagen wohl abgeklungen. Nein, es war etwas anderes, auch wenn sie sich bisher noch nicht getraut hatte, es auch nur in Gedanken auszuformulieren.

Betrübt stellte Tifa das Foto zurück und sah sich ein weiteres Mal um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Couchtisch. Kurz entschlossen marschierte sie drauf zu. Dieser Ort würde sie nur noch depressiver machen; am besten war es wohl, einfach mitzunehmen, wofür sie gekommen war und wieder zu verschwinden. Sie ging in die Knie, schob das Möbelstück beiseite und fand die lose Bodendiele, von der Elena gesprochen hatte. In einem sanften Blau schimmerte ihr die Materia aus dem Zwischenboden entgegen. Tifa holte sie aus ihrem Versteck und betrachtete sie in ihrer Hand. Es war eine perfekte Kugel, keinerlei Kanten. Elena hatte nicht gelogen, wertvollere Materia ließ sich kaum finden.

"Noch keine fünf Minuten hier und schon sucht sie nach dem Geld", kommentierte eine amüsierte Stimme aus der Tür zum Hinterzimmer das Geschehen.

Tifa ließ vor Schreck die Materia fallen, dann sah sie erst, wer dort stand.

"Elena!"

Schneller als ihr Verstand es nachvollziehen konnte, war sie aufgesprungen und ihr um den Hals gefallen. Die Turk schien von der stürmischen Begeisterung überrascht, und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Umarmung erwiderte. Eine lange Zeit standen sie einfach da und hielten sich in den Armen.

"Was tust du hier?", fragte Tifa, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatte. Es klang vorwurfsvoll, aber nur weil sie sich Sorgen machte. "Hier ist es doch nicht sicher. Früher oder später werden sie hier nach dir suchen."

Elena wirkte nicht beunruhigt und strich sich eine Strähne ihrer nun wieder blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Keine Sorge. Ich bin selbst erst eine halbe Stunde hier. Ich wollte nur ein paar Sachen abholen - und dann vielleicht einige Tage abwarten, ob du vielleicht nicht doch vorbeikommst", gestand sie schließlich lächelnd, ohne ein Gefühl von Schuld auszustrahlen.

"So eine Dummheit sieht dir ähnlich", schimpfte Tifa sie scherzhaft. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Bestens. Seit damals habe ich mich nicht mehr verwandelt. Aber das ist auch ein Grund, warum ich hier bin", erklärte die Turk und durchquerte den Raum, um die Materia aufzuheben. Sie hielt die Kugel gegen das Licht und betrachtete sie zwischen zwei Fingern. "Ohne das hier kann ich mir Arculas Dienste nicht mehr lange leisten."

"Ich war nur neugierig." Tifa trat mit gesenktem Blick näher. Sie fühlte sich gierig und ertappt. "Ich wollte sie dir nicht wegnehmen."

"Tifa, ich will sie mit dir teilen", meinte Elena sanft. Sie hatte ihre Schuldgefühle nicht übersehen. "Eigentlich wollte ich ohnehin, dass du sie bekommst. Du hast wegen mir fast alles verloren, und die Materia ist sowieso mehr als genug wert. Ich brauche nur ein bisschen was davon. Wir müssen sie nur in eine etwas nützlichere Form bringen." Elena drückte ihr die Materia in die Hand. "Was hältst du von einem kleinen Ausflug nach Wutai?"

"Ich...", bevor Tifa überhaupt richtig wusste, was sie antworten sollte, packte Elena sie am Shirt, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf der Couch nieder, aber ehe Tifa dazu kam den Kuss zu erwidern, löste sich Elena schon wieder von ihr.

"Entschuldige," stammelte Elena hektisch nach einem Blick in Tifas Gesicht. "Du hast mir gefehlt. Außerdem stand es immer noch zwei zu eins für die schlechten."

"Schon okay... Du hast mich nur schon wieder überrascht. Und hör endlich auf, dich dauernd zu entschuldigen!" Tifa atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Sie war schon wieder laut geworden, aber das lag nur an ihrer eigenen Nervosität. "Elena, ich... ich empfinde etwas für dich. Es ist nur... das ist... das ist neu für mich. Das alles."

"Ich verstehe." Elena lächelte verständnisvoll. "Keine Angst, ich hatte nicht vor, dich gleich mit einem Sex-Marathon zu überfallen. Wir haben Zeit." Sie klopfte vertröstend auf Tifas Knie und stand auf. "Also, wie wäre es mit etwas zu trinken? Ich habe leider nur Leitungswasser..."

Tifa ergriff Elenas Handgelenk und setzte ein viel sagendes Grinsen auf. "Weißt du, es gibt ja nicht nur die Marathon-Variante."

Die Maske der Selbstbeherrschung fiel von Elenas Gesicht ab. "Ein Glück!"

x - x - x

Ein eisiger Wind blies durch die Berge, doch davon ließ sich der Mann, der einsam auf dem höchsten Balkon des Gebäudes stand, nicht beeindrucken. In eine dicke, traditionelle Robe gehüllt und eine kleine Flasche warmen Sake vor sich auf dem Geländer trotze er dem aufziehenden Winter. Er ließ den Blick von seinem Palast aus über das nächtliche Wutai schweifen. Die historische Tempelstadt war, von einigen wenigen Lichtquellen abgesehen, in Dunkelheit getaucht und wirkte absolut friedlich, beinahe ausgestorben. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem riesigen, modernen Stadtkern am Fuße des Berges, der auch nachts noch taghell erleuchtet war. Doch diesen konnte er von seiner Position aus kaum sehen. Von hier aus sah Wutai immer noch wie das kleine Dorf aus, das es vor Jahrzehnten einmal gewesen war.

Auch wenn er nach außen hin Ruhe ausstrahlte und kein besonderer Ausdruck in seinem gealterten Gesicht zu erkennen war, so war der Herrscher des Landes dennoch angespannt. Das neue Jahr rückte näher und näher. Und mit ihm große Ereignisse. Er hoffte, die Veränderungen, die mit ihm kamen, würden das Beste für sein Land bringen.

Er nippte an seiner Trinkschale, als sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm löste und sich dann niederkniete.

"Lord Kisaragi", grüßte Shishima seinen Herrn, der von dem plötzlichen Auftreten kein bisschen überrascht war, und sank demütig auf die Knie.

"Du bist früher zurück als erwartet", stellte Godo Kisaragi fest, ohne seinen Diener eines Blickes zu würdigen.

"Sarcone und seine Angestellten haben sich unklug verhalten und Fehler gemacht. Schließlich war ich nicht mehr in der Lage, zu verhindern, dass sie aufflogen."

"Ich nehme an, es sind keinerlei Spuren zurück geblieben?"

"Alle relevanten Mitwisser wurden ausgeschaltet. Niemand sollte die Sache bis hierher zurückverfolgen können."

Erleichtert stieß Godo durch die Kälte sichtbaren Atem aus. "Keine Überlebenden?"

"Nur ein Mädchen. Sie weiß nichts. Ihr nachzustellen und sie auszuschalten würde mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregen, als gut für die Sache ist."

Godo warf Shishima einen kritischen Blick zu. Eine andere Antwort wäre ihm lieber gewesen, aber Shishima diente ihm schon lange Zeit und hatte ihn selten enttäuscht. Daher vertraute er seinem Urteil, was diese Angelegenheit betraf. "Was ist mit Sarcones Arbeit?", fragte er stattdessen.

"Er konnte sein Projekt beinahe zum Abschluss bringen. Ich habe alle seine Ergebnisse mitgebracht. Ich werde sie morgen Euren Wissenschaftlern übergeben."

Godo nickte zufrieden und trank seinen Sake aus. "Gute Arbeit, Shishima. Ich habe nichts anderes von dir erwartet. Gibt es sonst noch etwas zu berichten?"

"Ich bin gestorben."

Verwirrt zögerte der Herr von Wutai für einen kurzen Moment, bis er schließlich verstanden hatte, was der Ninja meinte. "Ändert das etwas?"

"Nein." Shishima verharrte immer noch in der gleichen Position wie zu Beginn des Gespräches. "Ob zwei Körper oder einer, ich werde Euch auch weiterhin mit unverändertem Einsatz dienen."

"Gut." Godo entließ seinen Diener mit einer abfälligen Handgeste, während er sich Sake nachschenkte. "Du darfst dich zurückziehen."

Der Ninja beugte sein Haupt noch tiefer, dann glitt er zurück in den Schatten und war schließlich ganz verschwunden.

"Ist der arme Doktor aufgeflogen?", fragte eine verführerische Stimme hinter Godo. Gleich drauf trat eine hochgewachsene Frau mit langen, dunklen Haaren, die sie zu einer komplizierten Frisur hochgesteckt hatte, an seine Seite. "Das ging etwas schneller als erwartet, hm? Und das, obwohl du soviel Geld in ihn investiert hast."

"Er hat seinen Zweck erfüllt. Und vielleicht können wir noch einen weiteren Nutzen aus seiner Arbeit ziehen. Alles andere läuft weiter nach Plan."

Ein kaltes Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel der Frau. "Und wie steht es mit deiner Tochter?"

"Alles wie vorgesehen", antwortete Godo, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und leerte seine Schale in einem Zug. "Auf die eine oder andere Weise: Yuffie wird bereit sein."

**FINAL FANTASY VII**_ - You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime _

ENDE

* * *

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

VORBEI! Ich habe es wirklich geschafft, obwohl ich wohl irgendwann 2007 kurzzeitig mal vom Glauben abgefallen bin. Gut, ich hab auch drei- bis viermal so lange gebraucht, wie man für eine Fanfic dieser Länge brauchen sollte (manch einer würde es auch verschwendete Lebenszeit nennen). Und alles begann 2002, als ich im Sommer nach meinem Abi beim Fanfic-Lesen diese Szene im Kopf hatte, wie Elena in Costa Del Sol für irgendetwas angeheuert wird, was mit Vincent zu tun hat. Was aus so einer Idee nicht alles werden kann.

Ich weiß, ich habe euch, liebe Leser, teilweise wirklich sehr lange hängen lassen. Keine Ausreden, bitte akzeptiert einfach meine aufrichtige Entschuldigung. Ich schäme mich selbst dafür.

Tja, nun. Ich weiß, dass Ende ist ein bisschen offen, aber so ist das Leben: Irgendwie geht's immer weiter. Nur deshalb lese und schreibe ich Fanfics. Weil ich immer wissen will, wie's nach dem Ende noch weitergeht. Und mal ehrlich: Wer von euch, der mit meinen anderen Werken vertraut ist, hat ein lupenreines Happy End erwartet? Das bin ich einfach nicht.

Eines hat YAMTAL mich gelehrt: Ich fange nie wieder an eine epische Fanfic zu posten, wenn ich nicht sicher bin spätestens nach einem Jahr das Ende liefern zu können. Das will ich einfach keinem Leser mehr antun. Wobei es so gut anfing. Die ersten neun Kapitel hatte ich in vier oder fünf Monaten fertig geschrieben... Jedenfalls habe ich mich in den letzten Jahren selten so frei gefühlt wie gerade eben.

Naja, YAMTAL ist nun zu Ende. Elenas Geschichte ist es nicht. Ich werde hier keine leeren Verspechungen machen was eine Fortsetzung betrifft. Weitere Ideen dazu habe ich schon lange im Kopf (irgendwann seit Anfang 2003... ich bin schlimm, ich weiß -_-), die Grundsteine sind auch gelegt, aber wie und in welcher Form ich sie umsetzen werde, weiß ich noch nicht. Eines ist klar: Den FF7-Fandom habe ich noch keinesfalls satt, genauso wenig wie Fanfics schreiben allgemein. Es wird sicher weitere Geschichten von mir geben. Und ich werde YAMTAL wohl hier und da noch einmal überarbeiten. Ein paar Fehler ausbessern, Handlungsfäden entfernen, die nirgendwo hinführen. Shishima werde ich wohl in Shijima umbenennen, einfach weil ich nach sechs Jahren endlich eingesehen habe, dass sein Name doch dem von Mishima zu ähnlich ist. Für Kapitel 13 hab ich auch noch eine Szene herumliegen, die ich nie eingebaut habe, die aber eigentlich ganz sinnvoll wäre. Um das von verkorkste Layout muss ich mich auch noch kümmern.

Was könnte ich sonst noch erzählen? Achja, das Tifa/Elena-Pairing war nie geplant, das hat sich irgendwie im Laufe der Jahre einfach ergeben. Man hat als Autor nie so viel Kontrolle über seine Charaktere, wie man denkt (siehe Lorgan). Aber ich werde dieses Pairing nie vorne auf die Fic draufschreiben, genauso wenig wie ein Slash-Tag (Irgendwie ist Slash sowieso ein eigenes Genre, dessen Regeln diese Geschichte ganz sicher nicht erfüllt). Darum geht's in YAMTAL einfach nicht.

Worum geht's dann in YAMTAL? Gute Frage... ^^' Um's Wiedersehen, muss man wohl sagen (Ihr wollt gar nicht wissen an welchen unmöglichen Stellen ich überall versucht habe den Schlüsselsatz reinzuquetschen - mit seiner jetzigen Position bin ich aber sehr zufrieden). Darum, dass nicht alles besser wird, nur weil man einmal die Welt rettet. Darum, dass Überleben um jeden Preis manchmal zu sehr schlechten Entscheidungen führt. Und um... öh... ja gut, ich geb's zu, ich schreibe Trivalliteratur zur reinen Unterhaltung, ohne große Botschaft. Zufrieden? ;P Irgendwie sollte ein Autor seinen Lesern ohnehin nicht vorschreiben, wie sein Werk zu interpretieren ist.

Gott, ich könnte noch stundenlang weiter erzählen. Über meine Version von Elena, meine SOLDATs, Raika und Lorgan im Speziellen, über die Charaktere allgemeinen, über weggefallene und veränderte Szenen und vieles mehr. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt wollte ich erst einmal die letzten Kapitel posten, damit ihr endlich das Ende lesen konntet. Diese Anhänge poste ich sicher noch in meinem Animexx-Blog (ist nicht schwer zu finden), und vielleicht auch hier. Also wenn euch mein Metageschwaffel interessiert, dann schaut in paar Wochen nochmal vorbei (oder abonniert meinen Blog oder quatscht mich im ICQ an).

Ich bedanke mich bei:

- **Mark Soul**, **Nami**, **Lia** und **Laza**, die mir in unterschiedlichen Konstellationen all die Jahre treu als BetaReader-Team zur Seite standen, vor allem Mark, der sich durch jedes einzelne Kapitel gefressen hat - von Anfang an. Ohne euch wäre YAMTAL nicht die Geschichte, die es ist.

- meiner Schwester **Steph**, die alle meine Rants und Random Annoyances erträgt, und meinem Freund **Basti**, der mir dank seines Medizinstudiums immer wieder beratend zur Seite stand bei den unzähligen Verletzungen, die ich fleißig unter den Charas verteilt habe.

- Nochmal **Laza** und **Reidra** für ihre Fanarts.

- **Caps Energy** (Ruhe in Friede) und **Red Bull Cola** (Halte durch!) für's Wachhalten und Energie geben, wenn ich endlich wieder die Zeit für einen Schreibmarathon gefunden hatte - und wenn's nur der Placeboeffekt war.

- **allen Lesern**, egal, ob ihr gerade erst dazu gestoßen seid oder mir bereits seid einigen Jahren die Treue haltet. Eure Kommentare und Reviews haben mir so oft den Tag versüßt. Manche davon habe ich wieder und wieder gelesen, wenn ich gerade absolut nicht mehr weiter kam - danach ging es wieder ein bisschen besser. Ohne euch wäre all das hier wirklich verschwendete Zeit gewesen.

Tausend Dank euch allen.

Wer sie noch nicht kennt und jetzt nach neuem Lesestoff von mir sucht: Die Geschichten "Turk", "Twentyfour Seven", "Krauser" und "Here Endeth The Lesson" sind allesamt Sidestories zu YAMTAL (und handeln größtenteils von Elena).

So, zu guter Letzt würde ich euch wieder bitten mir noch einmal ein paar Kommentare hinterlassen und mir mitzuteilen, wie ihr die letzten Kapitel und YAMTAL als Ganzes fandet. Lieblingsszene? Lieblingschara? Lieblingskampf? Egal was, lasst es mich wissen.

Ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen.

Bis zur nächsten Fanfic!

Nguyen Tran Loc,

Autor von "FF7 - You Always Meet Twice A Lifetime",

7. November 2002 bis 20. Juni 2009 (Zweitausendgottverdammtesneun!)


End file.
